Destined S3
by Aryantha
Summary: Season 3 (the first chapter posted in Spanish 6/28/2014) Continuation of Destined Love...
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW, producers, directors and writers) I've only borrowed for this story.**_

**Prologue**

1945

Martha Montgomery returned home, excited. She had seen the special edition of the New York Times and was very happy. Frank would return soon.

It had been a long year, constantly wondering if this would end if  
the return. . But Germany surrendered to the Allies.

It was definitely one of the happiest days of her life.

They were married just over three years, when Frank enlisted.

The humiliation at Pearl Harbour had been too much for a patriota..No could sit idly by watching others gave their lives for their country ..

Martha, at first took it hard, but the surprise that awaited him was that everything changed. 20 days after Frank went to Europe learned she was pregnant. Now, Jaime was a fat baby and rosy 4 ½ months old .. and still does not know his father; but now, soon would.

She left the Rothschild house, where she worked as a governess, and headed for the bus that brought her to Brooklyn. He had more than two years working as a governess's twin sons of the family. The rich area of Riverside Drive, was coming a bit far, but it was also saved money and had it work 15 days after delivery she was home with the child.

She was coming to a stop. It was 9 pm and only crossed with the driver of the Hyatt.

She spend about 149 R. Drive, where the former flour mill with its large brick fireplace. Whenever she passed felt s shiver. That fireplace cast a large shadow that wraps around with a disturbing darkness.

SHe quickened his pace as she could that night .. for some reason gave it more afraid to spend.

The bus stop that would take her home with her little one was a little more than 200 meters ... but Martha never reached her destination ... the shadows are swallowed her..

She was reported missing two days later. They researched everything they could, especially when, a week later her husband returned from the war like a hero, but never found anything, any trail that leads to Martha.

Her file, like many others, was deposited in a warehouse in one of the police stations of New York. And there it was forgotten for 69 years.

Chapter 1

2014

In the table of Tess could be no more paper.

She had not seen so many police files together in her life. And I should be grateful that the IT department of the NYPD take digitizing years. There were only that coincided with your request before 1971.

Fortunately. However, they were outrageous. She could not believe it. The thing seems much worse than she thought.

"How did she get that?" , She thought.

What had been a need to occupy their time while Cat was out, had become something I never imagined.

I had a lot of files to close and decided that while she did not have no case be spent to complete the paperwork.

But as she got into the computer data of a missing teenager, Brian Mathews, who had not been found, as it had been last seen near 149 Riverside Drive, Sam's lab. That would pretty strange and noted in her agenda.

The next day, the opposite she was found. A woman in her 60s, had disappeared in the same area two months before Brian.

That morning was spent just looking aa unsolved missing persons near three-hour laboratory Sam..Después search found the computadoralo that chilled her.

She took the car keys from her jacket and went home Jt; had to tell.

When he arrived, he found the phone. Just wait to see her said. She took off her coat and put it in the meantime on the couch.

-Will is already saying that you have to contact the owners of the house? He waited ...- they responded through linea.- agree .. will you call me on the phone I gave you when I know something? ... Okay, thank you very much ..- hung.

He looked at Tess and addressed her after leaving the phone on the table. He gave her a long kiss.

'-I've lost menos.- said .- .. never knew you had an affair with a woman so busy.

Tess smiled and leaned back.

'-I warned you ... I'm complicated and difficult to master ..

Who wants to dominate you? I just want to see you every day ..- Jt Tess tried to grab her but escaped.

-That is to master .. .- said.

He gave up.

You win ...- said frowning.

She seemed a little embarrassed.

-jt, Sorry .. .- started gesticular.- have to understand ... I'm not used to such a relationship ...

What's wrong with this? .- Remains serious.

It was difficult to answer.

-It's normal ..

He smiled. It was this her and hugged her around the waist.

'Okay, I'll leave all the space you need ... and when you're ready for a "normal" relationship where you know estoy.-subtly kissed on the mouth. But .. that does not mean that I take the trouble to spend two days without seeing ...

She patted his shoulder.

-If you knew what I have discovered in these two days were going to fall .. I'm scared to ...

He looked surprised.

What have you found?

They sat on the couch.

-Well, it's hard to believe, but it has to do with Sam's lab ..

'-With the lab?

Tess nodded.

Vincent-since disappeared, as you know, Cat and I started working with missing persons cases ...- was explaining to Jt. he nodded Anyway, had decided to take advantage of these days without Cat for, finish all the paperwork was pending. Close solved and unsolved cases ...

'-So you did not come to see me and have not called me for the job ...- smiled.

"Please do not do me harder ..

Jt raised his hands.

'Okay no more hassle .. still ..

Tess cleared her throat. Realizing, Jt got up and went to the fridge to get two beers.

"The case I found, was that of a 16 year old boy who disappeared just opposite the 149 Riverside Drive ...- Jt offered beer, she took it and gave it a good trago.- .. it was a case without solve. was nothing .. no idea ... no witnesses .. nothing .. he vanished while returning from training with his basketball team .. he and his bike ...- put the bottle on the table.

When I was doing the report caught my attention ... by coincidence, but hey I did not give more importance ..

-Why you did not give importance, knowing what you know? .- He asked very seriously, also leaving the beer on the table.

Tess bit her lip.

-JT, you have to keep in mind that in a police investigation of a disappearance, the least important is where you see them last time .. may be the last place anyone saw them and have nothing to do with where you can find a tracking ..is after but nothing conclusive ..

He nodded.

'The problem is that yesterday I came across another case ... this time it was about 70 years old .. had also disappeared near the laboratory .. but this time there were witnesses who saw her around the corner and no witnesses who saw appear on the other side .. She was with a group of elders who roamed the area .. so the search is quite delineated ... Ah! and it was day ... This disappearance occurred three months before the boy

-'What happened? ...- She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the couch.

-No ... at first .. but in our case coincided with the appearance of Vincent on stage again .. and you know .. Cat .. total dispersion. The fact is that this coincidence, turned me off a little, and looked in the database of the NYPD, cases of disappearances in lugar.- looked Jt, grabbed the beer and finished it.

-¿So bad? .- Ask the visibly intrigued.

Tess took a deep breath.

-JT ... .- took her hand. He gripped.-... Database has digitized records from 1971 to now ... some 43 years I have studied all cases .. The've collated all and I found that there were last seen, but 344 people. invariably eight each year .. and all cases are without stirring ... The latter is Brian Mathews, the guy who came to train, two and half months ago .. the first of this year .. and the old was last .. last year ..

Jt did not know what to say ..

That can not be a coincidence ... never ...

Tess pressed her hand still more ..

-Wait, I'm not done yet ... I thought to make a request at this time, all police stations in the city to request case files that match that address .. cases before 1971 ...

'In more police station?

Yes, keep in mind that it all depends on where you put the complaint ... must find references in the reports submitted by New York ... It's very difficult for anyone to find what unites them, 8 cases a year may pass unnoticed if not leave fingerprints ... time will dilute all ...- deep breath before speaking again ..- the problem is that I'm afraid ..

Jt smiled and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

-Since when Tess Vargas afraid of anything, except for normal relations course?

-¡Jt! ...- .- Ducked her head .. you know what we find, if this is what it looks like? A true horror ... ... talk about disappearances controlled number of series, many people ... all related to Vincent and cat ... and therefore we also ...- leaned back against the couch. Do not let go of your hand anytime Jt.- ... do not know .. the one hand what we have to do .. but then .. is like opening Pandora's box ...

He approached her and hugged her. He looked removing a lock of hair falling in her eyes.

Tess will do the right thing and you know ...- kissed her, this time she did not pull away and he enjoyed it as much as him. ... And made -to help and support me in everything I needed. .. At least until the "big boy" and his "wife" comes ..

She looked at him as never seen before.

'-Sometimes ... just saying that sometimes, I think, that it would not me, if you were not with me now ...- and this time, it was she who kissed him ..

And for this reason, a day later, that mountain of files stacked on desk and is Cat ..

A handwritten note accompanying them. "Here you have from 1930-1970 there is nothing in the record before. Total 320 cases. Signed, captain." Tess took the hand mouth lie calculating disappearances per year .. 8. All unresolved.

She hung his jacket on the back of her chair and sat down. She looked at the log with a deep respect and fear ... She closed her eyes, took forces and opened it was closer.

"Martha Montgomery.

Date of disappearance: 09/05/1945.

Last seen in the vicinity of 149th Riverside Drive about 21:30 ... .. "

* * *

Vincent ran his hand up the leg of Cat. Firelight A light seemed velvet touch seemed even more.

They were lying on the living room carpet, Vincent Cat above, completely naked, kissing passionately and caressing ... It was the only place in the cabin had not made love yet, but, of course, will remain so.

Tess and Jt had given them to her wedding, this little honeymoon at a resort in the heart of the forest of Cedar Woods ... We had booked a cabin which was the closest to almost 200 meters .. It was like being alone in the midst of nature.

They had arrived the evening of the day they married.

CAt had gone to the police station to show the roles of the wedding to ask your boss corresponded marriage license .. The captain had looked askance, but the story he knew, had given in to him ... She went 5 days hen there and got in the car, which was waiting for her new husband. They drove all afternoon to get there.

On the way the captain called him to tell him that his father had fled the hospital. After hanging up the phone off and did the same with Vincent. Nobody ... Nobody would bother ..

It was the best gift they could do.

They went into the bags of food they buy, and went over the kitchen counter. The cabin was small, only a kitchen with a table in the center, a salon, which was chaired by a magnificent armchair and sofa furniture chimenea..Un was not fit much more .. had since flat TV clinging to the wall.

They were not going to see much ... They had better things to do. And boy did they.

Upon arrival, after removing everything in the car and put them inside, Vincent Cat took her to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. They began to undress without speaking ... no .. they need to know what they wanted.

No longer out of bed until the next day ... they were given a tour of the forest to breathe clean air and feel free for the first time in a long time. They talked of many things, of course, your future and all that had happened in recent months. But most of all enjoyed the solitude.

They returned to the cabin and make food together. Neither is characterized by knowing how to cook, but managed to make something edible after several attempts.

After eating, the cat began to scrub .. but could not finish .. at one point, Vincent dropped everything that was on the kitchen island and slowly toward her ..

Cat looking at him, could only think of the look on his face, as if Vincent went hunting and she was the prey.

Vin's up, sat down on the island and moved between her legs .. They kissed no matter what .. They were taking clothes as fast as he could, when Vincent ran back and opened her legs without waiting he came within it. He lifted her as she put her hands on the cold surface of the island towards and beyond ..

She threw her head back enjoying the pleasure he gave her. Vincent took the time to kiss her neck, and out of it ... When he could no more cat, he stood up, grabbed his neck tightly and sought his mouth, increased both the pace.

Vincent felt his orgasm just a moment before Cat ... They kept moving until exhaustion was so much that fell on the table ..

Vincent leaned her head on his chest Catherine could hear his heart beating at 1000 per hour ... I could not live without that sound. Under the head, kissed her breasts, kissed her navel and climbed back to her lips. Jack received glad ...

They spent the next three days. There was a lot of love, passion and allowed to be happy.

And now, they spent their last night.

They dined in the light of the fireplace. One thing led to another and ended up naked on the carpet ... and half-eaten dinner.

Cat Vincent stroked her back as she kissed him, crossing it with the fingertips. He enjoyed feeling his weight distributed throughout the body, but at some point she decided she wanted to change.

She pushed Vinceny and lay back. She sat on top of him. She put her hands on his muscular chest and started moving. She was doing it very slowly, watching the expression on his face. Vincent put his hands on her hips and helped her move.

When they were more than excited, came between them, stroking what every woman wants to be petted. The combination of the two sensations was too much for the cat .. It increased the pace of their movements, while Vincent did the same with his touch ... Cat felt orgasm helplessly to lengthen the experience as much as She would like.

When Vincent saw that she stopped moving, he gripped her waist and leaned back. She could not go, she was sated, but he did, still had rope .. they moved inside her as he grabbed her hands on her head ... He put his head between her breasts and began to savor her skin, Cat could only moan biting her lips ... ... She notice how Vin movements were growing faster .. suddenly stopped ... he looked into her eyes and gave one last push ... her expression changed and bent .. he bit one of the cat´s nipples .. she arched her back in ecstasy by the mixture of pleasure and pain, and could not take it anymore ..

Vincent fell exhausted. Cat trying to regain normal rhythm of your breathing. One holding hands while looking at the ceiling. They could not say anything .. There were too many things that felt.

Vincent leaned his elbow on the carpet and sat beside her.

-We'll have to stop or we will end up together ...- said.

-Yes, we do ...- she smiled and looked at his time.- .. this can not be healthy.

Vincent came over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

-Well, let's say we're making up for lost time.

-Also do not know how long before we have a fireplace near ...

He stroked her face. In light of the fire was especially divine, her skin had a golden touch all you want.

-Yes, that's true .. but can not forget the other momentos.- she bit her labios.- is. the tub .. the kitchen table ..the couch.

-If, or the couch! .- Ah! We forget the porch ...

Cat ducked to avoid blush appear.

-Hey! Now you're going to be shy ..- protested in joke. You made me howl.  
Cat river ..

-... To the Moon.

-Yes, the moon ...- kissed her sliding his tongue between his lips.

Pushed puts her hand on his chest and stroking.

-I know this is wonderful, but only .. morning .. back to reality ...- in her eyes there was sadness but also esperanza.- have to start thinking that it will be us.

Vincent lay back on the carpet. Cat leaned her head on his chest without stopping pet.

-"The first ... Would you buy this house? Asked .-.

She nodded.

-Yes, I want to try .. I hope you have learned something ... Jt

Do you think $ 150.000 be enough?

-Is all that I have ... That's what my father left me when he died, besides what little I could save ..

She looked at him.

You're not very confident right? .. ..

He shook his head.

Catalina .. not that this conviction is that .. is a house that needs deep reforms .. 3 months minimum to move ...

Yeah, I know .. but I do not care ... we can go slowly.

He saw in astonishment.

-¿¡How We can !? I remember I "was" the doctor .. I have not idea in woodworking ..

She laughed openly ..

-And you can learn ... .. but now with the internet and youtube ..

-¿Youtube? .- Could not help laughing ...- also means nothing, you gonna do what the hell you want ..- sighed resignado.- You can count on the little money available .. Not surprisingly, I also go to be my home ..- began stroking his back.

She kissed him.

Thanks, just going to be our home ...- her expression suddenly changed. other than that ... so I have to talk to Heather .. call Dana, Rebecca read diaries and return to work before they drive me ...

-Vincent lay back on the carpet and put a finger in the mouth.

-Do not think about it now .. just think about us ...

She looked at him. The fire was reflected in his wonderful green eyes .. was true was his last night .. I could not waste it with "the future" .. what mattered was this ..

He stroked her lips slowly.

-Vincent, I love you beyond any limit that anyone has imagined *, keep in mind that ..- said with tears in his eyes peering out.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

-Catherine , I love you beyond any limit that anyone has imagined * .- repeated him.- ... and I'll prove it now.

The two smiled at one time, before melting into a passionate kiss.

* Phrases Sonia Sanchez. Thanks Sonia send a kiss ..

* * *

In an address to the Washington a phone rang at 3:00 am. The head of the line rose to catch it downright annoying.

-Who the hell is it?

It's me .. we have problems ..

-Tell me..

-A detective of 125 have requested all police files of missing people near the first laboratory records ... 80 years ...

On the other side of the line was silent.

-¿detective chandler?

-No .. she is busy with her "husband" . her partner.- cleared him.

Again silence.

-Well ... you know what you have to do ... and I will not repeat it ... This is us this out of hand ..

'All right .. So I will ..

Both hung together.

* * *

Nicholas was satting on the mercedes, looking with binoculars some cabin in the woods .. It was not a fun job considering that the occupants had remained largely within four days there ... and once they were out, decided it was better to keep the night vision binoculars ... they needed privacy ..

-Love .. how nice! ..

He took a sandwich and a beer from the fridge, he always carried in the back seat. Stretch your arms slightly and prepared to eat.

Bob had asked to see his daughter. They did not want surprises after what had happened with the Franco brothers.

The girl liked. She was the first woman who entered the circle for a while, although she did not know.

The last was Mary. It still hurts to remember and had spent nearly seven years since the bullet went through his heart. His friend, his lover, his wife and the mother of his child. By the time I knew I would not find another like it and it made it hurt even more to think about it.

At least he had Kevin ... but he never knows how long. His son was one of the worst jobs. He had infiltrated the organization over 4 years, which Nicholas had happened, wondering if he would ever see ...

Suddenly the phone rang. He picked.

\- Hello there? ..

-sr. -MacNicol, sorry to bother you .. We called the law firm of Andrews &amp; Andrews .. manage home to 175 Riverside Drive ...

-Yes, be who you are .. What do you want? ..- He was imagining.

-We have received an offer to buy the house ..

-Who did it? .- He sipped beer and continued looking through binoculars.

-Wait I'm looking for the name ...- heard rustling of papers on the phone ... called ..- Catherine Chandler in her name and made an offer of $ 150,000 .. do not know if he would be willing to sell at that price? ...

Nicholas winced resignation.

-I will talk with my family and I will communicate our decision ..

'Okay .. called when you have taken .. What a great day!

-Self .- 'm hung up.

The decision was taken in a while, when Mark meticulously placed the key to the book. They hoped that Catalina was curious .. and so it was perhaps a little early, but what remained was that had begun to move in the direction they wanted. That house had been waiting for over 150 years Rebecca's heiress.

At least, was money. Basically it was her inheritance, but was not yet ready to know ..

After finish eating your sandwich, grabbed his phone. He had to call Bob and tell him the news.

* * *

They woke up lying on the carpet. They rose laughing nonstop, dying of laughter. The fire at hours that had passed. It was still night, got in bed, they were covered with blankets, hugged and fell asleep again, automatically.

When the morning sun began to enter the bedroom window woke Vincent. Cat hugging tackles. He look as sleep peacefully, picked a lock of hair from her face and continued watching. He could not believe that this wonderful woman was his .. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

-¡Wake up sleepyhead! We have to go ... I'll prepare the breakfast.- gave him a quick kiss and got up from the bed.

Cat opened her eyes, stretching and breathing deeply. she watched as he walked away from the bed completely naked.

She smiled thinking how much she wanted and then realized that it was happiness. She wish that time would stop and never leave.

Suddenly, the sound of something breaking woke dreaming. She got out of the bed and went into the hallway. Vincent was picking up the pieces of what appeared to be two cups and two plates.

-¡No You come! You can cut ..

-'And you?

Vincent looked at her and nodded.

-'-I've already cut myself .. He taught - right foot and saw a wound that left enough blood.

-Oh! I'll see if I can find something to heal ... I'm gonna get dressed, do not move from there ..!

Cat ran to the bathroom in search of a kit.

-Don't move..you don't worried.

-What happened? Asked ...- while she dressed ..

-I do not know .. suddenly started shaking hands ..

Cat heard while picking up the broken piece.

-'Enough do not go to cut more ..! - In a moment she was dressed and had the kit in hand.

Vincent was still collecting, joined when he saw her coming.

-Cat 'It's nothing, it's a small cut ..

\- What were you saying about your hand?

She force him to sit on the couch.

-Let me sane .. -.- pulled cotton, alcohol and some strips. She looked at the cut .. it was not too deep, but long.

Vincent went to tell him what had happened.

He had taken the two sets of mugs with this hand ..- when suddenly I could not control .. started shaking .. - Cat watched as spoken ..- 20 seconds .. nothing ..justo for all fall.

He shrugged.

\- Do not get it .. must be the excessive exercise ..- smiled trying to take importancia.-

Cat laughed heartily and nodded.

-"I told you .. you can not be good ..

He bent and kissed her.

No .. it can not be good ... could be better ..

Cat away.

-'I .. you have a little alcohol and a bandage ...- raised his head and looked up and down .- me a favor and go get dressed .. can not see well ..

Vincent got up laughing and went to the room limping slightly.

-Okay .. breakfast on the way.

Cat was up and looked out the window at the forest .. she noticed the sky was getting very dark .. got a storm coming. It seemed increasingly serious ... do not know why, but it was as if directly to them. Vincent voice woke her.

-¡Catherine!Do you hear me!

By reacting She was given back.

No .. what were you saying?

Vincent was buttoning jeans ..

-That time to finish dressing and go pick .. breakfast on the way to New York .. what do you think?

She smiled.

-Yes .. of course .. looks perfect.

He looked worried.

-Are you okay? .. I've only been tired ..

Cat took a deep breath and approached him.

Of course I said Si.- pretending to be good again .. and now - me a favor and get dressed before you bite your chest ...- she took his hand.

They went into the bedroom and placed her pack ..

* * *

A warning sign is lit at Tess computer. A search of the references in the database was successful.

He stared at for a while. She was afraid to open the notification she did not know she was going to find. Unconsciously -I thought and did Jt.

"Male 46 years disappeared in the west end of the 13th and 10th in the old quarter of the flour carne..al side ...".

As she read the word flour .. not only their fears were realized, but it is multiplied .. Another meal ... another failure ..

She automatically started looking for references disappeared there. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the computer to do the work. Three minutes later, a new notice appeared on the screen:

"Range: 1971/2014; Matches: 215" and then a list of all unsolved .. all ...

She put her hand in her mouth .. A cry that was born in the bowels .. Where the hell was she? .. All this was too much for them ..

It was suddenly a powerful male voice was heard behind him:

-Excuse me, Detective Vargas? ..

Tess surprised by the interruption, turned off the computer screen before turning to see who was bothering her. She recognized immediately, once you've seen those eyes are not easily forgotten.

-Yes, I'm .. - she answer.

Sorry to bother ...- disculpó.-The companion of Chandler detective, right? Asked -.

Tess got up from the chair. And ahe held his hand.

-Yeah, I'm Tess Vargas ..

Mark stared.

-I am the FBI agent.-Newman presented, while the narrow ..- we met the day we arrested Mr. Forbes ..

-Yeah .. I remember ... what do you want?

Tess thought Mark certainly not beat about the bush.

-I could seek your compañera..No reached by phone or at home.

Tess crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her desk

-Catherine is, at this point of the trip .. It is just married and honeymoon.

Mark feigned surprise.

-Oh! I see you do not waste time .. - smiled-. and knows when they will come back?

-Well in theory today. Tomorrow has to be incorporated into the work.

Mark nodded.

-Okay .. I told the two that were available .. They could have come for various reasons.

Tess defended them..

-Needed are alone and quiet for once ..

Mark shrugged.

-Well, it was not so bad .. Tell Chandler detective that tomorrow is the preliminary hearing for Patrick Franco, said she wanted to testify in his defense.

-Yeah .. she wanted to. He saved her life ...

-So is Mark looked fijamente.- ...- otherwise knows as her father has escaped from the hospital where he was admitted?

Tess lowered her head unable to bear the look of this man ... but she returned to levantar..No could afford the slightest mistake

-I do not know that I have not spoken to her since she left, but, you know, that among these are not a good value ..

Mark kept looking and smiling irony crossed his face

-Well, no connection has gone to see him so much lately. What's more, for all I know, she went to see him shortly before escaping .

Tess shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

-She would go to check on him ... I do not know .. I have no idea what you think the detective and less on such personal matters ..

Mark took a deep breath and Tess table hidden from the eye.

-Well, no more annoying .. I see you have a lot of work ...- said, pointing to the stacked files.

-Yes ... It is true that I have much work.- held out her hand ..

-Until next time detective ..

-Until next time ...

They parted. Tess watched him go and when he left the room, turned on the screen. She sat on the chair and followed by reviewing case missing case ..

* * *

Nothing else left to Tess, Mark took the phone. He dialed a number that was not in your contacts and waited. His father's voice answered on the other side:

-Tell me Mark, what happens ?.

-I'm at the police station after a moment to see if Cat had returned ...- said.

Bob made aware of what had happened.

Nicholas just said tehy left the cabin this morning .. the honeymoon is over once ..Me going to cost to get used. Ms. Keller .. amazing ..

Mark could not help a smile on his face. He went to the door of the station.

'Do not forget, quue're watching. She's my sister ...- change tema.- he have told his companion to tell you that Patrick is lav view mañana..Ella wanted to come.

-She called sure .. I do not think Eela want Mr. Franco rot in jail with the favor so big it has hecho..Ah! She has made an offer for the house .. dolares.¿qué 150,000 I think?

-It's not much, but considering it's hers seems expensive .. Then you will restore him money right?

-Of course we will, but all in due time ... Tomorrow Nicholas has been with lawyers for us to sign everything as soon as possible

He left and went to his car, he dodged the police who arrived at that time.

-Okay, Dad .. another thing, when I arrived the detective was investigating something. He has not given me much time to look carefully at what it was .. But this was undoubtedly related to the unsolved disappearances in the old Meatpacking Greenwich Village.

The other side of the line was silent.

-Try to find out what they have discovered ... And Mark, if this is something new, certainly going to investigate, do not think that you wait for Catherine. Follow her, but she does not see you.

Mark nodded.

-Okay, bye.

* * *

Cat and Vincent arrived at lunchtime in New York. They went through the house that Vin gave Reynodls, they took the clothes and other things I wanted to keep. Vincent decided that another day would come with Jt and fitness equipment would take He wanted to keep it.

They had decided to put it up for sale, Vincent wanted nothing of it and even less Cat, especially when he saw the shattered glass of the terrace ..

-Where is he?

Vin was picking up some things from the kitchen cupboards and putting them in large garbage bags. He looked at Cat and approached her.

-Not know .. But something tells me he is not dead and that we will hear from him

Cat sighed, turned around and hugged him.

-We have so much against us .. .- looked anhelante.- but what together we can right? ..

He kissed her on the forehead.

'We can .. You'll see .. And now, get out of here.

They took the two things Vincent and left there without looking back ..

They arrived at "their" house and left everything in the room. As mobile lit that became a concert beeps. Cat sat on the couch to bring order to your messages and Vincent went to the bedroom to be placing their stuff.

The cabinet Cat was roomy enough for all that they take it.

Cat appeared just when wondering where to put their shirts and underwear. She went to her dresser and empty at a time, over the bed, the two top drawers ..

-The two are yours .. Avail them as suits you ..

Vincent began packing their things under the watchful gaze of his girl.

What? .- Asked.

She smiled.

-I did not know that would make me so excited to see you do that .. .- took air and change of subject .- But I have to attend all this.- said while looking at her phone with resignation. She gave him a quick kiss and went to the living room ..

-I have calls from Tess, Dana, Jt and oh my god, the Agent Newman .. does he? .-she was counting as went down the hall.

When heard tinker around the room, Vincent went to his bag and reached for his vanity. He opened it and took out the gem. I had to think about changing the chain to wear it.

What had happened to his hand was not new, had already noticing several days. I did not know if would be related to genetic or would by firing Gabe... put it back into the vanity and put it in one of his drawers.

Anyway as it installed eventually I was going to see Dr. Markus. I had to talk to and he looked at his left hand perfectly calm at the time, the sooner you do the better.

* * *

Heather came out like a whirlwind with his Starbucks double chocolate cappuccino, when it suddenly hit with something or someone.

Half coffee went to her dress and half suit impeccable man who had hit the glass fell.

He began to apologize.

-I'm so sorry .. sorry ..I am going like crazy.- took a handkerchief from her purse and I tried to clean the black suit. Suddenly the voice of the victim made him raise her head.

-Heather .. Leave, it does not matter.

She looked at him believe she was actually seeing.

-¡Gabe! .. Oh. OMG! Do not look at how many times I have thought of you in these last days.. really was so worried about you ..

He pulled back a little and look carefully. It seemed it was fine but small cuts on the cheeks and neck were visible. Also fixed Heather wearing a bandaged hand.

-What did he do? He was very...

-Animal ...- Gabe just the frase.- nothing to worry about.

-Gabe .. I saw, I saw what is .. Then I fainted and I knew nothing more ..- the tone of his voice was deep terror.

-Yeah, something awful, I know ... We'll talk about it ... while I invite you to eat .. But now .. I ..- He circled her waist dedicating the best smile-. go to buy clothes .. Pay me. We can not come in any site .. so do you have time? .- Asked eager to know the answer.

Heather looked at those dark eyes and noticed that was lost on them. It felt good to him. Also do not know why but he looked different, more sure of himself, calmer.

-I have all the time in the world ...- whispered in his ear,

The two smiled and embraced went into the crowded streets of Manhathan.

* * *

When Vincent left the hall he found Cat walk up and down without stopping. I was talking to someone on the phone. Nothing else will see Vincent Dana was vocalized. Vin nodded and one of the black bags they had brought from their old house was the bathroom.

Cat stopped moving and rested his free arm on hip, listening to Dana across online.

\- Am I saying that you do not think suicide .- asked to the FBI agent

-I'm almost convinced he replied ..- know, it's difficult to believe that I do not believe the official coroner's case, but it is .. I do not think so.

Cat breathe deeply.

-Do you think it has been the people I've been working all this time?

-Yeah ... Remember what I told us. He said what he had down there was the horror ...

If that warned me not to go near tuneles.- reminded me of those desperate face Sam when they spoke of it.

\- And what are you doing right? .- asked Dana visibly interested.

Cat takes to answer.

-No ... At least for now ...- bit her lip, had to change the subject, not wanting lie her- what you gonna do now with Sam? .. Like are you going to prove that he killed?

-'I'm going to take Washington .. I moved all the threads that I could and I managed to leave me now leading a research .. I have told that there is a reasonable doubt to find another forensic ..

-Which one? .- Cat asked intrigued.

She laughed the other side.

-I Said That ...

Cat could not help but smile.

'-I see you're on ..

-If a few .. Let's say my family is closely related to the FBI should have long years..many favors ..

-Well .. I'm glad we'll keep you informed?

-Sure .. this interests you also to you ... Ah! Another thing ...- Cat noticed that she grabbed air before continuing talking- I heard that your father has escaped the hospital ...- stopped talking for about seconds.- .. Cat, he and I met a long time ago and I know, you have to not worry about, has resources.

Waited a moment to see if Cat said something, but he did as he continued.

-Hes was my partner, my friend, my ...

-My... Dana, what else?

-... Was for a short time .. We leave before things get us out of the hands.¿Why do you think I've spent all this? .. Because Bob was the one who told me about the gem . The reason we broke up as a couple at work and in life, was his reluctance to tell the truth about this whole thing ... ever told me that was what we were really looking for ... and their plans do not include me

Cat sat on the couch was not prepared for this.

-Dana, wait a minute I'm trying to take.

-Cat .. I know, I had to have told you before .. But you were very angry with your father for what he had done. I knew nothing, believe me, was that all this had to do with the special characteristics of Vincent.

Cat leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Dana continued.

-One thing is clear to me ... your father has always been pretty devious in their methods, but he loves you and would do whatever it took to see you , you have many things to learn from the past in your family .. I only crumbs, which he gave me to keep me entertained. Trust me it is very important to you and to solve this.

Cat seemed to think a moment on the other side of the line. He finally replied.

-I will ... I have nothing to lose ...

-I'm glad .. Sorry Cat, I have to go, my plane leaves soon. I have to reach Washington before it reaches the body of Sam ..

Cat nodded.

Do not worry .. Take care of yourself .. And do not forget to call me as soon as you know something more, right?

'All right, Cat .. Bye.

Bye Dana.

She hung up and left the phone on the couch, as he threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Vincent left the bathroom at the time. He stood behind the couch. He started massaging the shoulders of Cat.

-We've been here two hours and you're tense.- gestured as he moved his fingers along her trapeze of his girl.

-Have you heard the conversation?

-Yes .. Your world is full of surprises ..- said smiling ..

She got up like a spring.

-Excuse me, but did not see the humor ...- looked very seriusly.- sometimes I get the feeling that everyone lies to me or just tell me half of what they know. Most of the time the excuse is that it is to protect but..no, is to protect them from me .. From my reaction..¡I'm tired!

She returned to sit.

-Cat, Dana did the logical to .. You do not bring any good to your father .. When I had just met him in jail ... I think I did the right thing.

She looked sullen.

-Vincent promise me you'll never lie .. The truth, however much it hurts ..

He quickly realized that he meant seriously. He raised his right hand as if to swear.

-'I give you my word ..

Cat watched him for a while.

'-All right .. I think ..

Vincent took a deep breath and changed the subject:

-I've called Jt .. I think it would be nice to invite him to lunch and Tess. They have done everything to help us.

Cat nodded.

-You've got good reason ... what did he say?

-That come, but they choose the restaurant .. Well rather, Jt choose the restaurant. He has a crush on a Greek ... He says we have to try the moussaka ...- was telling him the conversation he had had with his friend.-Ok, Ms. Keller? ... Are we going to make do?

-Yes...

Vincent offered his hand and she took it. Together they went to their bedroom.

* * *

Jt called Tess nothing but hang with Vincent. He picked up the phone right away.

-Tell me...

Tess always straightforward.

-The big boy and his new esposa..just back from their honeymoon.

Tess was glad, I began to really miss her friend.

-jt ,, I think we can not tell them anything about what we have been investigando..quiero these sure we have all the data ..

Direct in every way ..

-I'm glad to hear you sighing ...- he told ...- and what do you propose?

-Leave him like this ... talk time, Sam, his father, on what you want but do not mention the disappearances.

Jt was not very happy with the arrangement.

-In the end, they found out and I do not know very well.

-And .. But for now .. no..¿ Agree? .- Quieted, to fall back time.- Jt ... I think I have another place to locate a number of disappearances ..

He froze.

-Are you sure? Where ?. ..

-Then I give you more details. But you can see something similar to what Sam there ..

The line was silent.

-Where do you have left? .- he ask Tess saw that he did not speak.

'In the Carpanta .. Resturant greek..

-Give me your address I'll there .. I want to finish to make a few things mas.¿te okay?

Sure .. that if we're meeting at 1:00 pm ..

'All right .. I'll ali at that time ..

After saying goodbye hung.

Tess went to the appointment with the best smile. I did not want to spoil the first days of marriage of his friends. They talked about how well he had passed at the cottage, without going into detail, and future plans tenían..En them was Cat's house.

Jt explained that lawyers had spoken to the owners and that the house was his, just had to sign and pay. He had made an appointment with the bank to discuss a small mortgage that Omani pointing address the costs that would reforms had to be undertaken. Then signed with that, I would go to lawyers, who have authorization to sign anything on behalf of the owners. They would not be present.

Cat was exultant. Rebecca's house was to be his and helplessly Vincent..she approached him and kissed him.

-And we .- said with a huge smile on labios..She turned to look at his friends.- you can not imagine the illusion that makes me ..

He will note much Cat.- told her at her friend .. It was a delight to see her so happy, as he would tell what he had discovered ... could not now ..

Cat continued.

'This very abandoned .. But I know it will be worth the effort to fix it.

Jt nodded.

'I spend a couple of days there, with the key you left me, and I caused a good impression, that if you have plenty of work until Christmas .. Only dusting and kill a variety of bugs.

Vincent looked at them as a glass of wine to his mouth approached.

We accepted help.. all there ... I want to see both ...- he point them.

Everyone smiled.

-Cheers to the future! ...- asked Vincent. He looked and saw his expressions that none had very clear that the future was going to be good if you already ..- our secure future is not easy, but anyway, let's do it ..

And they did ..

They enjoyed the food and company. .jt Had a couple of difficult moments when he almost tells them what Tess was working, but she took care of him kicking ankle paths in the greatest of dissimulation.

Was fired after having a fantastic time. Cat wanted to go home and pack our suitcases had to psych tomorrow had to go to work, and Vincent wanted to go see Dr. Markus, I felt I owed.

They parted at the door of restaurate. Cat with Jt was to go to the bank. It was to be a full day, I had to also go to the view presented to Patrick and his captain.

She and Vincent went to his car and Jt and Tess by her ..

When they arrived Jt Tess grabbed her shoulder.

Why do not you let me tell you the disappearances? You'll have to tell him tomorrow ..

Tess turned about to put the key in the lock ..

-Give them one more day. I had said you,I did not want to, but ... I also want to go to the west by 13th la10th to know if this is related ..

\- .. But it annoys me having to hide all this in front of them, the food did not seem fair ...- Jt crossed her arms and stared at her And you want to see if you can-... another dungeon and other tunnels ... right?

Tess nodded.

-I want to see if there is a connection before telling them what has been going on for so long ... I want to have things clear enough before opening the can of worms ... how happy you seen this Cat .. as I will do that today? .. I can not ...- she looked praying that the entendiera..¿do you want to drop you at home ..? . Asked-getting in the car ...

Jt smiled.

-I'm going, where I go ..

He sat beside her and closed the door. Tess looked at him shaking her head.

-No, no, no ... you do not come ..

He became very serious.

-Tess, I will not argue with you ..- Tess said and knew he had nothing more to say. She put the keys in the ignition and started.

* * *

They arrived at the direction of disappearances in the afternoon, yet light enough to. Tess had noted in her book in detail, the circumstances surrounding the disappearance last.

In the 13th to 10th west across the Hudson found another flour .. Another fireplace. The home was a huge brick building. They calculated that the late 50's or early 60 years wore abandoned. Broken glass filled every lllenos painted walls, and had a foul odor of urine in all entry doors. One of them looked a lot like the entrance to the laboratory Riverside Drive.

They circled around the outside of the building which covered more or less 3 blocks of houses.

The last time I saw the missing was right on the corner of Jt and headed toward it.

Just opposite the place was a door to the side of the flour. Tess walked over to her, only to see the door to a lot that did not open.

In a car parked right behind you a phone rang.

\- Hello? .- Answered.

-Excuse, Agente Newman?

Mark immediately recognized the voice.

-Yes it's me...

-I'm Catherine Chandler, I'm calling because my mate told me you was looking for me and I've seen your posts.

-Yes .. How are you? Let me first congratulate you on your recent marriage. A quick wedding.

Catherine river to the other side. He had a nice laugh and very contagious

-Oh! Thanks .. And if it was a fit is right, life is short and should be lived.

Mark tries in which it was noticed .

-'In that I agree with . but what I wanted to say is that the view of Patrick Franco will be tomorrow morning. You said me that you wanted to testify on his behalf ..

-'Of course I will, He saved my life.

-Very well .. Then until tomorrow at 11 ..

-Until then ... Goodbye ..- Cat hung.

After hanging up his time, he returned to put the spotlight on Tess and Jt. For some strange reason, Tess was walking away, leaving only Jt, leaning against the wall looking up the flour. Looking for surveillance cameras, perhaps? He pulled out his service weapon not of the glove. Jt did not like to be alone .. The spider could decide to attack.

Was putting the gun back when he noticed Jt moved to the right, something had caught his attention. He started walking and was lost from sight he had no choice but to leave the car you wanted to know where to come. He turned around expecting to see Tess reach but she did not appear .. Where the hell was? ... As had happened Jt left alone there?; certainly did not know who were them ...

He rubbed the nervous face .. could not waste more time had to drive out and follow him.

He opened the door and made it ... I quickly headed to the corner where Jt was gone. That area was a courtyard that formed the central wing of the building and two adjoining buildings that are protruding into the street. In the courtyard there was nobody .. He cursed himself for taking so long to respond, I'd lost. Suddenly he noticed that one of the main building door was open. Jt sure had entered. The spider was hunting and that open door was the bait. This time he dont think and went to it.

He pushed the door and walked slowly wielding the gun. Darkness was received.

* * *

Tess folded corner one second after the door whereby had entered Mark closed.

she had gone to a few factories that were a little further south, it was the only inhabited by, asking had noticed anything unusual in the flour. They had not said anything interesting .. It wore long closed.

Jt had been observing the traffic cameras and security in the area. Since arriving she did not see him, went to the car thinking he would have gone there .. But no, he was not .. He looked around and saw nothing .. Nothing and that moment she realized how lonely it was. The docks were facing south and had only solar uninhabited and empty warehouses. She had a horrible feeling ... She was not 360 º and saw it anywhere ...

-¡Jt! .- Call repeatedly began to despair .. Never had to have been even less .. And had to have come with Jt ..

In a desperate act she pulled out her gun and was trying to open all the doors to the patio. One by one found that all were closed .. As I was reaching for the door I had input Mark, she heard a gunshot. Her heart raced ... "No, no, no" ...

Without hesitation pushed door gave him away. She walked slowly, virtually nothing looked .. A small windows at the top of the walls faintly illuminated certain parts .. The rest was darkness ... She closed his eyes, trying to think clearly .. Only one thing came out .. and went out and took her mobile ..

* * *

-Really Doc. Need you this is just between you and me .. No one else can know.

Markus looked up and nodded.

-Dont worry..all you will take it personally and I will destroy the samples as you finish using them ..

Thank you,.. It is very important that we can find something to help me .. Maybe this time leaving without me .. And now that I have .. .- Catherine put her hands to her face ...-

His mentor gave him an affectionate pat on the back.

Not going to happen .. Maybe we can control, that looked .- left-hand Vincent. with any medication, ansioloticos, muscle relaxants, it is not, something will happen ... we told Tú.- while accompanying the puerta.- you have to do is think of you and "your wife" .. And enjoy ... Vincent enjoys everything you can. I you call within three days and tell you what I found.

Before leaving he shook hands. Vincent shook it hard.

-Thank you, again ... I'll tell my friend who happens tomorrow with all the documentation you have on and my experiments.

The doctor nodded

-Yes .. I come, I will need all you can give me .. Ah! The job offer you still stands, you think ...

Vincent smiled sadly. He's not deemed capable now working again.

They parted. Vincent was down the hall to take the elevator when her cell phone rang.

He picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Tess.

The elevator arrived at that time and entered.

-Tell me, Tess

He heard the heavy breathing of Tess and immediately knew something was terribly wrong

-Vincent urgently need you to come here ..

-Where are you?

Vincent, I think Jt...something is very wrong ...

-What Happens to Jt! .- Began desesperarse..He went out the elevator and went to the street ...-.. to tell me where you are ..

* * *

When he arrived, she was gone. I know I just stood in the yard. Could see that the front door had stood open. He went straight to her. He went, but it was very dark on did not care. He began to crawl ..

His sense could notice the presence of Jt, Tess and two men who could not identify .. walked on the trail of Jt and Tess. His friend had been there watching the place without realizing that you were siguiendo..¡Que hell he was doing!

He continued andando..Podia notice a third person moving in the shadows behind Jt and who followed him ... He could not distinguish the good ... and then noticed tess..Todos way to a hole in the north wall of the nave ... Vincent got there ..

They had removed the bricks with hollow mallet. had long done, but could tell it was back to the construction of the ship. When he entered he found a plot of stairs ..

The low with caution following the trail of all there..He went had gone through a dimly lit room, held his breath, He could not believe what he was seeing. A dozen dungeons were guessed on the walls sizes.. four different for the wall . the imagen that what happen was clearly represented in his mind ..

When Jt came into the room, his pursuer was precipitated on a knife stabbing him in the side ... Vincent saw plenty of blood flowing from the wound. The attacker grabbed a Jt unconscious and was dragged to a cell when a shot rang out ... Vincent turned his head to see who had fired, but it was impossible for the shadows ..had to look in the direction to Jt .. I saw lying on the ground and saw a trail of blood coming through one of the dungeon Suddenly, the pleading voice of Tess woke him ..

-¡Vincent! ..We are Here!

Flickering clearing ..

Right where just "see" the body of Jt .. The saw both. Tess pressed her jacket tightly wound Jt ... Vincent stooped and pushed Tess.

Let me look at it .. I was scared .-, barely breathing and his friend was deathly white ..- Jt! Reacts! Come! .- Yelled hitting him in the face ..

Did you call an ambulance? ..

Tess shook her head .. I was crying.

-Here No cover and did not want to leave him alone ..

Vincent looked .. wanted to scream, to ask what the hell was all that and that Jt had arrived there, an unknown rabies so far was about to make him explode .. But he did not .. I do not let it dominate.

Get out ..¡Rum! .. I'll stay with him .. Run! .. Do not worry you will be fine ...

Tess looked Jt second and ran everything his legs could carry him out of the room.

Vincent felt his pulse and looked at his friend wound. It was a long deep gash on the left side .. urgently needed a hospital ... But I had already come ...

He forced the transformation and grabbed Jt in arms like a feather .. With the speed that gave the beast was out next to Tess in a heartbeat. He left it on the floor .. While returning to normal, again plugging the wound with all his might .. Tess went to the street to wait for the ambulance.

-¡Tess! Called-the vin.- tell when they come to be taken to St. Benjamin ... I'll call my doctor. He wait you...

While one of his huge hands stopped the wound with the other picked up the phone and called Dr. Marcus .. When he picked told him the situation and said Jt would arrive soon.

The sirens were heard as he hung up.

he kept dabbing the wound when male nurses came to him accompanied by Tess.

She was told to step aside and began to do his job. They found his constant. I had stress at soil and slow and weak pulse. He was intubated quickly.

While the professionals did their job I approached Tess Vincent. He looked at her. SHe had a distorted face, she could not take his eyes of Jt. He forced her to turn to him and hugged her tightly.

-Vincent, so sorry .. did not have to have been much less with him ... sorry ...

The grabbed his face with his hands.

-Do not worry .. You do not have to blame for anything, have one who has done that .. And I can assure you will pay for it, if it's the last thing I do.

Tess looked at him and thought I saw a glow amber in the back of his eyes. He could not speak .. The anguish prevented it. He nodded and left embrace again.

When they had brought the ambulance stretcher and carefully placed it on her. Jt at any time opened his eyes, which was very scared to Tess. I was directed to one of them:

-How are he? .- Asked with a heavy heart.

The male nurse replied very seriously:

-He's weak .. The wound is deep and has lost enough blood .. But until you get to the hospital will not know the extent exacto..¿Habian said to take him to St. Benjamin?

Vincent nodded.

-Yes, his Doctor is already waiting.

-Perfecto..puede Join one of you in the ambulance if saying this desean.- and started walking toward her.

Vincent drove up to Tess.

-Go with him .. Give me your car keys, I will follow ..

She ignored him and walked to the ambulance. Before getting turned.

-Call you Cat..

She nodded.

-I'll will.. ¡Go!..

A red sunset was taking over New York when the ambulance doors closed and the lights and sirens came on.

Vincent stood still, looking as leading to his best friend, his brother, to the hospital. In his right hand he held the keys to the car Tess, while the left hand remained tightly closed tried to control the trembling that was growing on it.

* * *

Cat left Vincent at he hospital and she went home, had a great desire to have a look at Rebecca's notebooks. She drove fast, would have liked to sit and read nothing but get the honeymoon, but had not been able to Vincent there. No wanted you he know that the hand tremor she had very worried, because I did not know, but it did.

She parked her car in the garage and hurried up the stairs .. She did not think to take Vincent out too.

She entered the house, tea was prepared and was to take the notebooks that were in the bottom drawer of her bureau.

She could not help take a look at the above and smile, Vincent drawers. She breathed deeply delighted with the emotions She was feeling. She opened the drawer and took. He heard the kettle whistle out of his room and towards the kitchen.

She sat on the couch, put the cup on the table and opened the book ..

_"January 30, 1825_

_Today is my 24th birthday. _

_Father gave me these books for as he, begins to write the story of my life, my feelings, my emotions and the amazing things that go along discovering it. _

_Amazing things. Acknowledge that I have been lucky. I can not think of a life of married women with children have something amazing._

_Luckily I have a family that has been how much of that was not born to it. Besides, I'm too old to find anyone who wants to marry me .. 24 years ... My friends take four years married with one child than another. Sometimes, looking at me with pity and of course, you understand, feel sorry for them because no one wants me .. But have not asked if I want someone who loves me ... No, I want to live .. I want to travel. I want to be free..._

_Along with books, my beloved brothers have given me a magnificent dagger .. Beautiful, sturdy and well balanced. I have indicated as put it in the back of the skirt attached to the bodice, but with easy access. Let us not have to use it._

_Tomorrow I undertake the trip..No makes me too excited to go to Aunt Agatha to Edinburgh, but I have no choice. She will be my refuge if things go wrong. From there ire isla..Padre telegraphed to an acquaintance in Inverness and found me a room at the home of a wealthy widow come down. still do not understand what makes a rich widow in such a remote place .. I guess I'll find out .I have intended to go to the Danish coast .. I do not know if I can but of course I'll try .._

_It is curious to feel a strange mixture of anticipation, joy and fear..Pero I have one thing clear, I'm happy._

_Finish writing for today .. I'm going to bed. "_

Cat finished reading the first seat .. And she could only think that would have fallen well Rebecca.

As I had too much time went straight to the last page of the book. I was looking for something specific.

It found that:

_"October 28, 1827 _

_Father told me when I give these papers I had to write down everything that felt that it was important to me at any given time. _

_Today I felt fully alive as never before had been. Duncan has done me the love. Given my total inexperience in the subject, I can not be objective and say if was good or bad but I have clear is that has been maravilloso..y I discovered something that did not know me. I love him and am tremendously as sensual. The feeling of touching your skin to the touch and mine is something I can not explain in words._

_All senses of my body have awakened from a slumber that lasted all my life, and although I felt pain at first, I can not deny it, everything that has happened since has made me forget. I've done things that even thinking about them now makes me blush ..._

_It is so perfect, live it with someone you like, you will never understand how society I come from makes it almost a sin. If my father and my brothers knew what they just did, my God! No what would I_

_But now I am far away from them and Duncan, undertook to introduce me to someone who showed me how to take precautions. No I have to answer to anyone for my actions .. Only I have to live._

_I want it as I could never love anyone and I do not care, what is or what will be, together we can all .. "_

Cat smiled excited ..

So she felt with Vincent, but unlike Rebecca who wrote that she knew no .. not able to all. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

I could not bear a life without Vincent .. I could not live quite understand .. as above Rebecca..y felt she had been killing him ... how could endure such horror and live?

Picked up another volume, as he wiped his face and kept looking. In the end, you found it.

_"22 de abril 1830_

_Today we have been. Duncan and through the city. I love that innocent way he see things. For him, everything is amazing, everything is new. I was sick of London and I was on the island as well discover that he admires this, my city .. But I also know that over time will feel that their place is in Skye ".._

_I want to have an event that took place today. Duncan has had a little accident to get a vase that was going to put in the cupboard of the room. According to him, his left hand began to tremble. Lasted little but completely lost control. _

_The did not care, but I saw something in his eyes that tells me if available._

_The vase broke into pieces, but I do not care, it was a gift from Aunt Agatha .. In the background was a relief out of the way .. Thank you, love. "_

Cat closed her eyes. Another feeling I was satisfied.

Do not know how, but they had to find a cure ... You had to get the beast before they swallow it and she had to kill him.

* * *

He reached his loft when almost dark. He had spent a very entertaining evening with Heather. He had told her what she knew about the indictment of Vincent. What Heather did not realize was that he knew a lot more to it, for the time that her sister had married.

He removed his jacket and placed it on one of the lounge chairs. He got rid of his tie as he went to his bedroom.

Heather was a good girl and did not like anything right Vincent, which made it a great weapon to bring Cat back to where it should be .. With him.

The first days I spend there, locked up, fought with all his might against the effects of the serum.. He knew what happened before and therefore did not want to do it again. He came to ask you to kill him, because he could not live like this again .. But they did not.

Until he came to see him one day with fresh news. He told nothing but get. Cat had married in a simple ceremony, with Vincent.

Hearing this, something inside him broke. Where there had hitherto struggle, now there was only anger and pain. A pain that gripped his heart and squeezed it slowly. He decided in a split second if she wanted that ... that would ..

He opened a drawer of his dresser to leave the tie and incidentally, he take a briefcase on Sam, vials were still ... He removed his shirt and laid it on the bed.

Since the side effects were gone felt famously, more powerful, more controlled, was much more rapid and clear mind. He had been promised that he could control the beast and so it had been.

A single thought invaded his mind since he has gone..come back with her. No matter that she had married Vincent eventually fall .. would commit a mistake and he would be there.

He went to the bathroom. He pulled a small box from his pants pocket and placed it on the ledge of the sink. Side effects were gone .. All but one .. One that stay looked in the mirror and carefully colored contact lenses are removed. He leave them in the box and put it back in his pocket. I needed to remove them from time otherwise he dried his eyes too.

He turned to look in the mirror to discover that a version of himself with eyes the color of amber, returned his gaze. It was worth it, nothing was comparable with the power he felt now.

It was made the bed and lay down without undressing .. I had been all day with sore eyes and needed a minimum of rest. Had dinner with their new partners. Hoping to be well by then.

Nothing more lie fell asleep and dreamed .. With Catherine.

.

To be continued ... ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Tess got out of the ambulance as they opened the doors. Jt was in a coma during the trip due to heavy blood loss he had suffered. Four members of the hospital medical staff were waiting for them. They went for the stretcher as the vehicle down.

One of them was a tall, thin, gray beard bouncing up and and expertise man. He speak with nurses asking travel details and they confirmed that was getting worse and worse. They came speeding through the emergency room, he ordered him thrown in the box number 3 and they were preparing an operating room immediately.

Tess followed desperate. Had been the worst 7 minutes of your life. She stood looking through the glass door of the box, as they cut off his shirt and began to clean the wound. Another team member first thing he did was entubarle. He noted that most staff came from nearby pits.

The man with the gray beard looked like the head was placed next to the wound and carefully observed, then jumped from gloved fingers inside. Tess's hand went to her mouth. Fit almost whole. Two nurses arrived with bags of blood that hung from one of the hangers, were immediately hooked to the arm

Suddenly, everyone stopped listening to what the head told them, and after that, she saw that they was going yo her. Were taking him.

She pulled away just in time. The doors opened.

They came out with the stretcher and went quickly toward the elevators. Tess made a move to go after them but a voice calling her back stopped her. She turned.

-Tess, right? - the medical team leader was addressing her.

She nodded.

-I'm Dr. Paul Marcus, a friend of Vincent. He called me and has put me on notice .., - he held out his hand. Tess took it. .- .. Not gonna fool is a very ugly wound. The knife has penetrated directly below the ribs, ruptured spleen has. But we do not know yet if anything else .. the lung may also be touched and even the pancreas ... .- he looked at her-. that would be the worst option .. .- taking air and grinned-. but will wait ... .- grabbed her shoulders gently-. Notice that .. It is a strong man .. and I swear that we will do everything we can and more .. Tell Vincent I'll be operating it in the operating room number 5, tell him up ... right? ... Tess nodded. Sit down and think you are in good hands.

He gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulders and made to walk according to the stretcher. Tess stood alone just in front of the reception. The nurse who was there, watched a moment.

She has a waiting room just two doors to the left .. There is a coffee machine .. take one to rest a little.- told her with empathy.

Tess gave him a grateful smile.

She headed there. It was a square living room painted in peach with twenty chairs against the wall. In one corner was a table. There was no one.

Black coffee was brought and sat in a chair next to the table ... took two sips of coffee .. and she had to give up . She could no longer stand it anymore, put her hands to her face began to mourn inconsolably.

* * *

Catherine was showered was when his phone rang. I came out of the bath, put a towel around his body and went to the salon to get it. She'd left on the kitchen counter. Look who it was. Vincent. She picked.

Vincent, You've taken out of the shower .. something wrong? I waited a while ..

On the other side she heard nothing.

-Vincent you there? ...- Was beginning to worry.

-Yeah, I'm the hospital-. - Catherine noticed right away that something had happened ..-

What happened? -.- she ask.

Vincent cleared his throat before speaking.

-Still do not know why, but .. Jt's hurt. the hospital-.

What? .- Could not believe it .. She began to pace the room. .-How?

Tess called me and asked me to come to the 10th with the West 13Th. Catherine there is a factory, exactly like there, where is the Sam's laboratory. A brick fireplace.

Cat put her hand on her mouth.

-And what the hell to Jt's there? ..

Vincent did not answer.

-He was with Tess .. Catherine .. nothing more ... I'm now coming to St. Benjamin .. I called Dr. Marcus and the ambulance has brought him here .. Come as you can ..

She stood listening. The voice of Vincent indicated that the thing was serious.

-¿Is he so bad ?

-Yes .. has lost a lot of blood. I leave, will go into the hospital-. Ah! Bring me the gem, is in the top dresser drawer in my toiletry bag.

-'All right, the ..Vincent'll take, I'll be there right away ..

She hung up went to her bedroom. She opened the drawer and immediately saw your toiletry bag of her husband. She opened it and took out the pendant.

She left him on the bed and began to dress.

She was too shocked to think about how all this had happened.

What was clear was that her life would be like as long as I had assumed. Fate had given them five days absolute bliss and had taken advantage. That was important.

Some tight black jeans, a blue blouse and boots stood. Pendant with gem got in one of his pockets. She grabbed the gun and badge, too.

Five minutes later she was the wheel of her blue Ford Mustang toward to St. Benjamin.

* * *

Vincent ran out of parking. He had just left the car's Tess, and was desperate to know news Jt; it had also started to rain.

He had just called Cat, to tell him and tell him to come, but the fundamental reason had been asked to bring the gem. This time the shaking had lasted more than a minute. It could be caused by the situation he was but was not sure .. I needed something to give him security.

When he entered the hospital he went straight to information.

'Please, would you know what happened with Jt Forbes ?. Has come a ambulancia.- asked to the nurse who was there.

The nurse looked up and down, over her horn-rimmed glasses before answering.

-Mr Forbes is in surgery right now ... .There a lady who came with him in the waiting room ..- noted second door on the left.

Vincent thanked him as he started heading there. When he entered, he found Tess just sitting in a chair covering her face with her hands. Luckily it was a quiet night, did not want to have people around. He realized that he recognized often in vain had not been much in the news lately.

-Tess ... .- addressed her, bent down and put his hands on the knees her.- .. Come on ... They will do what they can ... you'll see.

She removed her hands from her face and looked at him with eyes full of tears.

-He went into a coma in the ambulance ... - ducked Head. .. Vincent, this is all my fault ... .- negándose.- she shook her head ... I did not throw yourself into this so soon and let him come with me. I not only had to have left him.- she broke to mourn ...- other time-. Vincent .. I'm so sorry.

He only command silence, sat down beside her and hugged her as hard as he could.

Shhh! ... Quiet ...- stroked her hair as she vented on her shoulder-. You're not to blame for anything ... has the bastard son of a bitch He have done that ..- Tess did not see it but as Vincent said that his eyes turned yellow. He retired a bit of it, closing his eyes, hoping to calm.

Catherine found them so when it arrived. Her whole body shuddered thinking that the worst was over ...

-My God! Do not tell me that ...

Vincent did not let her finish.

-No ... do not know anything ...

Tess let go Vincent and looked at her friend.

They have risen to the operating room .. .- turned to Vincent ..- Dr. Marcus, your friend, has said it would operate, has shattered spleen and possibly a punctured lung .. had to check if had affected pancreas ... - closed her eyes as she continued .Cat sat beside her ..- .. the doctor put his fingers into the wound ... -. tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked ..

Cat rubbed her back.

-And see how everything works out ..

Tess turned to Vincent.

-By the way, you said that you upload to room No. 5 .. We are operating there .. I think he wants you to help him ..

Vincent looked at her seriously. He was not able to do it, but then, something began to pull it .. The memories of his life as a doctor were crowding in his memory suddenly. Endless guards, emergency operations, patients who died, patients living .. everything went through his mind in a split second ..

He kissed her on the forehead , he got up and walked to Cat. She also stood up. She stroked his face. He looked so sad.

-Vincent ..

-Stay with her.- kissed her mouth, slowly, deep tenderness-. I have to climb to the OR ... you brought the pendant? ..

-Yes ..- took him out of her pants pocket and gave it. Vincent grabbed and squeezed tightly.

-Did you notice the tremors again, right?

He nodded.

-Now it does not matter .. I will go down with good news ... sure - he kissed her

She looked at him with eyes full of tears.

-l Know ...

She saw him go and sat down next to her friend. Tess looked at her.

-Cat ... I said ...- began llorar.- needed space .. did not want to feel dominated.-Her face covered with her hands. God, Cat !. I said I was not used to a relationship like this ... it was normal .. and it scared me ...- -... stopped for breath -. and he told me he would give me all the space in the world. ., but he wanted to see me every day .-crying was uncontrolled ...- ..- Cat .. is .. almost ... He could die ... Cat .. and I can only think .. that .. .. that ... .- ...- hugged her friend .. I can only think that I love him alive Cat..y want to tell him ... tell him I want a normal relationship with him more than anything in life .

Tess collapsed in her arms. Cat hugged her all the time it took. She needed it too ... tears streaming down her cheeks as by Tess.

* * *

A few minutes later two uniformed policemen entered the room. They went directly to them. One could see that the body was possibly veteran nearing retirement and the other would have more or less the same age as them.

-Excuse me the bother but have been informed that a man has been stabbed .. Emergency services are required to tell us ..

Cat got up immediately pulling out his pocket plate. Tess did the same after drying the tears from his eyes.

-Oh agents! .. Do not bother. This is our case. We are the Vargas detective. Drew. Tess, who looked very serene incredibly .- .. and the detective Chandler of 125.

-Not had told us anything.. -The youngest police did not look convinced.

Cat approached him.

-It's a case where we have been working a long time .. unfortunately we have not got time to avoid this attack. It would be a shame that so many months of work down the toilet right now .. Anyway you can call out Captain Ward tomorrow morning .. He will give you all the details. And now if you'll excuse us we have to continue our role -.

Veteran teammate approached and grabbed his shoulder.

-Let's get out Daniel! .. You know not to get into research fellow -. He went to them-. Continue with what they were doing. In the morning call to 125 to make sure everything is in order.

Cat said goodbye with a smile.

-Very well .. having a good night.

When they left the room both took a deep breath and sat down.

-Will ya gonna tell all? ...- Cat asked his partner-. Tomorrow we go to see the Captain and I hope that the story deserves -.

Tess sighed.

-Yeah ... Cat ..- Tess looked with concern -... But you will not like anything ..

With grief and pain of not knowing anything about Jt -. Tess began to narrate facts as they had happened. She owed it to her friend.

* * *

The OR 5 was one of the two having the hospital, in which operations could be observed. They were used by trainees or by the same doctors to discuss including certain technical and observe carefully.

It had a high ceiling double the regular rooms which had allowed them to place halfway up a small glass sitting facing right above the operating table. It had a direct line to the operating room and small monitors connected to cameras that allow the correct observation.

Vincent remembered that room and went there. When he arrived I was limited to approach the glass. of Jt saw on the operating table. It He was sedated. There were 4 people with the D. Marcus.

Vincent took the microphone and spoke:

Doctor, I'm Vincent ... How is he? .- Everyone looked up at him.

The alluded looked at him.

-He's stabilized .. but you should come down here and join us .. I know perfectly well that has already been done before.

He shook his head.

-I do not think being able ...- he still apologized.

-Then look and remember ... .- told the doctor and rang order.

-I will ...

The doctor indicated that he would notice the abdomen of Jt.

-Look well, we opened a little more the wound .. Just a little more to see well that is what is damaged ..

Vincent sat on a chair, took off his leather jacket and concentrated on the screen, alternating light looks through the glass.

-The spleen is torn. I'll proceed to remove it carefully ... We do not know yet whether it has affected the lungs and pancreas. Vincent .. You remember that that was the biggest problem of the spleen? ..

He put his hand to his mouth and try the memories return.

And they did.

\- ... It's a tremendous body tilted .. The great loss of blood ..

Dr. Markus looked at him and nodded briefly. Vincent thought he saw a hint of a smile in his eyes.

-Very well, Vincent .. the doctor is still there ... Exactly, so the bleeding has been so high .. .- put his hands through the opening in the belly of of Jt and a small mass sack full of blood left in a tray ... - OK, a thing done ... Now I will check where else is hurt. Audrey aspires please do not see anything ..- His helper apply a small surgical aspirator and limpia.- leave the area .. I see nothing in the lung .. okay ...- Kept watching. Vincent breathed hardly listening to what the doctor was saying .. the life of his best friend was at stake.

The surgeon continued to explore.

-The stomach has a small incision ..- looked very small Vincent.-. Work it out now ... .Oscar, do you you say how you stress ?.

The alluded responded immediately.

-10 / 6, remains constant.

-Perfect ... I begin to stitch the wound of the stomach. It took a couple of minutes ..

Vincent watched intently from above. Suddenly his mind was filled with images, moments like this but he had lived. He put his hands to his eyes trying to control the chaos that was his brain at the time. He could hear perfectly, as nurses called him, as he himself commented and other medical diagnoses as well, in the same room, had made and helped make all types of operations.

He quickly rose from his chair trying to calm down. He was afraid that his left hand began to shake again. He closed his fist and turned his attention to what was going down.

-Vincent .. The wound is closed .. and now we will see how the pancreas .. I made a small test before and seemed fine .. but now we entirely sure ... I will have a huge scar your friend ..

Vincent hope that the doctor could say with growing fear. The pancreas was untouchable, minor problem could be fatal.

He doctor looked up.

-It's clean ... Perfect ..The knife he made a smashing good but at least the damage is not as bad as we feared.

Vincent breathed.

-That if .. lost a lot of blood. We are getting all that we can but we have to see how it evolves. Now let's close ..

Vin sat back covering his face with his hands. He could not help the tears from falling down him cheeks. He could not imagine being without Jt ..

He still had gaps in their remember ... Many gaps. But recent months had always been with him .. Even when he did not want it to be. He smiled just remember .. and he had shown how much he cared.

When he told that it was he who pointed him to test Muirfield, had an initial impulse in the it would have killed him right there, but then realized that he had done with the sole idea that he would survive, that he would come back to his. He never had the fault that things were not what they seemed.

It was more than a friend. Jt, Tess and Catherine were all the family he tenía..y was all he needed.

-We're finished, Vincent .. Remember that happens a person without a spleen? ..- He asked as he was removing the gloves and mask.

He smiled and nodded.

\- It becomes prone to infection .. should strengthen their vaccinations and may need preventive antibiotics consumption.

-Very well, Doctor .. your friend is going to be a while watching .. hope you'll change out ..

Vincent saw out of the operating room. He gave one last look at Jt who was still at the table staffed by nurses operations. "You will come out of this, you can not leave me alone," thought and a smile played on his lips. He put on his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

You say it does not you know how this Jt? -

Mark looked at his father sourly.

-When I saw that, after stabbing began dragging did not think twice and shoot ..- his expression of concern. Just when I climbed into the car I saw Vincent is there, appeared from nowhere .. The normal thing is that he have attempted to trace me..

His father took a deep breath.

-Anyway, you did the right thing ... otherwise would have disappeared like the others. In addition, Vincent can not track you beyond the car .. I said it was a good idea you had a, close. Is more, you should have taken her up. ...

Mark nodded.

-I -Never think I will be missing ...

-When you're with Vincent is there, can so ...

They were in the backyard of his house. It was full of trees and other vegetation. It was impossible for anyone to see Bob.

Since he had escaped from the hospital it had an arrest warrant on him, but considering he was a former FBI agent was all done with the utmost discretion. Nothing in the news. All from within and inside was Mark.

His son went on to tell what had happened.

-As you see, have discovered the connection between the two places .- were walking slowly by. They were close to 11 pm and it was starting to rain but did not seem to mind, they liked the smell of damp and wet liked. Mark put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, upon arriving home had changed, for some reason needed to feel comfortable-. Long ago I was not one of them .. papa is hard to know what they are doing and to just watch them .. can only kill what little we know coming out of their labs, but can not prevent people suffer. And it has suffered so much.

Bob glanced at his son. Each time was more like him physically, but Mark had better heart. He cared increasingly less suffering and more results.

-We Can not stop people suffer, Mark, and we can not fight openly against them ... They are too powerful ... For now we have to limit ourselves to watch them and wait who commit a mistake, one that allows us to end what take many years doing ... that's what Kevin there and those he is recruiting for the cause. Not everyone approves what happens ... the means to the ends.

-Do you think I will get him to change sides?

Bob sighed.

-Maybe .. Have a great dependency problem, but my daughter loved. What I do know is that something I can never do harm her .. But I do not know to Vincent ... Not in vain is there because of their relationship to my daughter and the beast ...

Mark paused for a moment and looked at the light that illuminated the Empire State.

-I'm sure Vincent is there, somehow will know it was I who saved his friend ...- could not stop thinking about it.

Bob grabbed his shoulder.

-If that happens we'll see how we react ... For the moment I have to pay a visit to my daughter one of these nights ...

Mark smiled.

\- Do you miss her?

-Yes .. It's partly that .. I want to see how it goes .. It is also because she's about to buy the house opposite .. Let's be neighbors ..

Mark looked over at Rebecca's house. It did not look good but I knew it was there.

-When going to tell her everything?

His father looked into his eyes. His very eyes.

Learned a long time ago that things happen exactly when they need to happen. Neither before nor after ... By which I shall wait until that time comes ... .-he said and began to push him toward the house. Tomorrow when you see it in the view of Mr. Franco does not tell you anything .. You acts naturally ... And if Vincent is there, equal. Long ago you know how to lie without getting caught. And grab it! ...

Mark's lips curled into a wry smile.

I've learned from the best.

-Thanks, but I can assure you that there are better than me ... and now, let's go inside .. I think we are too wet and I want a whiskey.

* * *

Before arriving in the waiting room, and Vincent could hear Catherine. She was angry.

-Tess ... I'm not angry ..

Vincent raised an eyebrow when he heard him .. Do not believe either her.

-Merely, I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me from the truth. Look, ust before eating you I talked to Dana .. Sam's body is carried to Washington because she has doubts about his death .. Well, you told me ... was altering .- just thinking, I stop talking only gestured.

What do you said her?- she asked her concerned friend.

-Well, she and my father, Bob ..- cleared her voice. They were together a few years ago. He it was who put the story of the gem and Rebecca, in the way of Dana. So you see, its methods and purposes were different in this respect and left.

-'And also silent? .- she asked knowing the answer. Tess is now understood why so angry She was sick of everyone thinking that hiding things could not stand. It made her feel weak.

-And the excuse was that she wanted to hurt me .. Like you ..- Cat realized that the eyes of her companion were refilled with tears ..- not blame you for what happened to Jt the is the bastard son of a bitch who stuck the knife, but you had to have told me all about food .. probably would have left the four ..

Tess nodded.

-But saw you as well as excited about this new life with Vincent that ... could not spoil it ..

Vincent was about to enter the room to give them the good news and wait to be told that it had just happened, when he heard again the voice of Cat.

-Yes it's true ... I'm thrilled .. But I also know that my life will never be easy because Vincent is what it is and has a knack for attracting the danger .. but I have accepted it. I will not mourn the corners and shouting .. No .. Our life is like and we will defend tooth and nail before anyone separate us again.

He smiled when he heard his wife say that. She was very much in agreement with her. After hearing that, he decided it was time to show up and to tell them how the operation had gone.

-I Like very much what I just heard ... - said as he entered.

The two women walked toward him. he looked at him with a heavy heart.

Vincent took a deep breath before speaking.

-He's out of danger ...

The two hugged him tightly. He stilled each grabbing one of his powerful arms.

-The wound was deep and ugly .. very ugly but luckily has not affected more than the spleen .. well also had a small cut on the stomach .., .- he and Cat were released ..

-So ... - he was the first to ask-. Is he okay ..-.?

-In principle, yes .. but he has lost a lot of blood .. Tonight is very important .. they will leave him the ICU isolated because they want to prevent infection.

-Very well .. I stay ... - he said and done walking.

Cat stopped her and looked very serious.

-Tess got to come with me to the police station tomorrow .. have a lot to do ... You better get some rest.

She shrugged. It was thought for a moment.

-All right .. But I want to go see him. ¿.ok?

Vincent nodded.

-You'll go .. I'll stay with him tonight .. I had thought stop by where he has been stabbed because, when I tracked you ..- he looked her, as he spoke-. I have seen many things I want to investigate it .. .- Cat looked back at Cat and then bowed his head .- but now, I think I have to stay until he wakes up. I think I owe ...

Cat approached him, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips.

Shall count off me, what happened in the operating room?

He nodded, hugging her.

-Yes .. Of course ... and you ..And you .-he turned to Tess.- you will tell me how we got here. By the way, Tess ..- reached into the pocket of his jacket and took keys ..- take. It's parked in the lot.

Tess nodded, took them and she keep them.

Cat turned to him.

-I'll tell you everything. It is related to Sam's lab, and the disappearance many years ... - a wry smile spread across his face-.. ... and we're back, could not last long.

He nodded and kissed her again.

They went straight to the ICU. They saw through a glass still unconscious. They had taken the tubes and apparently was well too.. Tess could not hold back tears. Cat grabbed her waist.

-It's late Tess, Vincent remains, let's go ... would you like to stay with me? Heather's room is empty ..- a shadow of pain showed in her face-.. you can sleep there if you fancy today too..

Her friend nodded.

\- I'll take a shower and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow ... checked her watch too.. .- good today, we have to go to the police station soon to tell everything to the Captain too..

Vincent stopped looking at Jt and turned to them.

'Did you shall count?

-Yes, police officers have been ... When someone calls an ambulance come to investigate .. I have told you that was our case and sure to call 125 to ensure ..- told Cat.

-As I've seen, there is much to investigate. Go away to rest..

Tess gave her a hug and Catherine kissed him.

-I love you.- said him-. care of him.

-I love you too..

He watched how they were going away until they disappeared around a corner of the hall, then he went to one of the ICU nurses and said that Dr Marcus had given permission for him to stay with his friend. She nodded reviewing this written note was left.

-You'll have to wear a gown, pants and mask ... do not want to enter anything unusual.

-All right..

The nurse gave him everything, he put it on and then opened the door to let him pass. She checked the monitors and withdrew.

Vincent sat on the only chair available, and was for a while, watching his friend breathed.

Gradually the dream took hold of him and after a while, he fell asleep.

"Two young about 17 years, resting, sitting on the front steps of a two-storey house in had just play a game of basketball with other kids in the neighborhood and they were tired, thirsty and sweaty.

One, was dark, pale, smooth skin, ravishing smile, slim, athletic and reasonably tall for his age .

The other was different, lighter hair and curly beard emerging and uncontrolled, serious face, glasses, slightly exceeded weight, anything athletic and yes, taller than his friend.

No couple, more disparate friends around. Unlikely pair, but inseparable friends.

And that's what they were Jt Forbes and Vincent Keller, Jt friends; friends since they were 4 years and Jt parents just moved to the house next to Keller.

-¿Well, do you have decided, if you go up to get a drink? .- Asked Jt, non-athletic, to Vincent, athletic.

-Okay, .. agree .. I'll ask mom a couple of lemonades .. .- looked at his friend .- but I will not ask anything to eat .. will have to wait dinner.

Jt turned red.

-God, Vincent .. need to eat ... just working out .. have mercy.

-I'm going to get something to drink .. you've gobbled a sandwich ago ..- looked his watch less than an hour .. just after finishing the game .. you can not be hungry again ... Your mother would kill me if learns that I have given something to eat ..

Jt bowed his head.

You don't talk to my mother. It's sad enough that made you responsible for exercise every day, like to you to take you over the food to control me. You're my friend. ...

-'I told you no ...

Vincent opened the door and entered the house calling his mother. He found her in the kitchen with two glasses of iced lemonade in hand. Ms.. Keller, was a beautiful woman of about 45, brunette, with the eyes of Vincent, bouncing joy from every pore of her body. Vinny adored her.

-¿Do you want something from snack? .-she asked her young son.

-Not ..- ..- answered he categorical no, mom and you know why ..

Meanwhile, Jt was alone with staring into the house opposite ... were the last days of vacation, the beginning of the course was near.

The doctor had told him he had to lose at least 10 kilos .. But how does he was going to do having to go to class with him that made him nervous that ?. .the classes, the guys that made his life miserable, girls .. Girls! ... Luckily, he had a Vincent ..

Often wondered why he was still his friend. It was the most popular school. The Kellers were an institution in the neighborhood .. Family respected and admired firefighters. And he was smart and handsome ... Jt was smart, more than Vincent, but not handsome and girls preferred the latter .. Without a doubt.

Suddenly something caught his attention. A car had stopped at the former home of the Preston. A family car. A woman of about 40 years under the vehicle, followed by a man of similar age .. But what really caught his attention was the girl who came out of the back seat. A gorgeous, almost the same age, redhead ... redhead, tall and with a body of scandal .. -she stare at him and smiling waved him .. Then the whole family went into the house. Jt knew he was in love

-¡Jt .. You hear me !?

At that moment he realized that his friend had returned and was seated beside her, with two lemonades frozen in the hands.

-¡Jt Reacts! .- Shouted.

-Forgive ..- glasses placed well, it slipped from the sweat-. Vincent, I just saw an angel ... .- told his friend hallucinated taking his glass.

Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

-Where?

They've just come into the house of the Preston ..- looked over .- .. they had to buy ... There is a girl .. Vin ... beautiful redhead, tall, spectacular ... You have to to see her.-.- The his face did not let doubts Vincent, the redhead had caused a deep impression. He burst out laughing.

'You know me, I really do not go for redheads. I prefer the long brown hair ... .- looked thoughtful for a moment. It is more .. I recently dreamed of a .. A bit heavy .. She was determined to protect .. a strange dream itself was gorgeous ..

Jt watch him for a while, saying nothing. No case made him too.

-She going to like you, I know ..but, I've seen before, right?

Vincent took a sip of her lemonade.

-All yours ..

Jt shook his head.

-¡ Who am I kidding! ... When you, see you, I disappear the I have nothing to do with you .. I would have to take an ugly friend .. at least gain in comparison ..

Vincent laughed.

Do not tell tonterías.- put his arm around her the and I that? I would be alone ..

-You've got all the equipment .. medium school .. male and female the

Vincent looked at very seriously.

-JT .. I have said many times that you are my friend the we know of life and I don't change for any of them. You know I'm not very outgoing .. With having you, is more than enough ... Besides .. who would do to me the chemistry problems ..?

Jt nodded, he was right, Vincent was denied for chemistry.

They both smiled and turned to look ahead, enjoying lemonade and perfect summer evening, the kind that you can only enjoy when you're a teenager and neither the problems nor the time there. No need say no more.

A little later. Two young men came, chatting, two guys from the stairs ..

-What are you doing out here?

Vincent replied.

-Rest .. It is great.

One look at funny Jt ..

-JT .. How about a nice turkey sandwich with avocado?

The alluded are automatically up the stairs.

'- It be great ..

Vincent shook his head.

-I promised to his mother ...

The oldest of them came over and whispered in her ear.

\- He promised her, Vinny, I don't .. and you'll killing from hunger ..

Jt went home not without telling his friend with a huge smile.

-Right now, I like your brothers more than you ...

Vincent nodded

'- I imagine ..

-Are you going to enter? .- Asked Jt.

-No, I'll stay a little longer .. Then I go ..

-All right .. - and Jt was lost inside the Keller's house .

Vincent stood there, alone, cursing his brethren, when suddenly he saw her leave. Jt was right .. it was beautiful ..

She saw him and waved. Without he doing anything that crossed the street and approached. The more I saw her, it seemed to prettier. And as she stood at his side, he was literally ice to see her eyes .. The bluest eyes I had ever seen ..

-Hi! My name is Alex Salter and I'm your new neighbor ..

And then Vincent realized that his tastes had changed ... and Jt would be angry, and much, when he would found out.

With that, he left his glass of lemonade on the step, I stood up and introduced himself. "

The images are followed by the subconscious of Vincent as he moved fidgets in an chair in the room. They stopped ...

-Jt was returning to his apartment late at night. Since from Vincent's parents had told him that his son had death in Afghanistan was totally focused on his work as a researcher at the university,.. Did not want to go home.

He had shared that apartment with his best friend for over 8 years. Still had all his things there. His room was the same as he had left it the day he left ..

Never had to enlist him .. It was left unconscious and terribly wrong decision. He thought for a moment the parents of Vincent .. Fate is so cruel sometimes ...

At that time, he heard footsteps behind him. He was surprised because at that time there used to be no one on the street. He turned to see who was coming. But I did not see anyone.

He walked accelerating the pace slightly remained little more than two blocks to get home. Suddenly, someone grabbed his jacket from behind, put his hand in his mouth and pulled into an alley. Jt tried to pull away but he could not even move who had grabbed a lot of strength.

They stopped in the shadows. Jt could not breathe.

-Not you move ... I want you to slowly turn your back right?

The voice of her assailant chilled him. He knew he knew perfectly. As he let go turned.

-¿Vincent, It's you? .- He could not believe it. The shadows did not stop to see the hooded person in front.

He did not answer just stood still. Jt was approaching him slowly.

-I know you ... but it is impossible.

-Not come any closer please ... Not sure ... .- removed his hood and slowly approached the light cast by a streetlamp.

When Jt saw him I could not believe. Spontaneously began to mourn and was hugging him. His friend got just as excited.

-'I can not believe ... .¡you are alive! ..

They stayed for a while.

-Why we have been told that you have died? ..-asked Jt when they separated.

The expression of his friend was a mixture of fear and sadness.

-Because I'm dead .. No one should know that I survived ..

I do not understand anything Vincent. What have you survived?

-To the killing of all those who subjected us to the experiments ..- shook his head before continuing talking-. You dont know what I've been through to get here today.

Jt stared into the lamplight. Vinny was the same as always but with a large scar on the right side of his face. He was thinner. His appearance indicated that not long ago was given a good shower. But the most important change saw it in his eyes.

He took his shoulder and he did walk him.

-Come to the apartment. You will shower and tell me what happened ..

Vincent turned away and went into hiding in the shadows.

-JT, I'll put you in danger ... I don't know ... You can not understand ... I don't know why I came.I think I'd better go... - stood the hood and started to walk away. Jt realized wearing a dirty backpack on his back. He was immediately behind him.

He returned to grab and Vincent stood. He stood in front of him.

-I've said .. I know nothing about right, but you're my friend, the most important person in my life, my parents behind. I have just how big the problem you have, you're coming with me

Vincent looked at him with tears in my eyes just happened to say ..

-Jt, I'm so tired, so tired of running ... I'm so tired of being alone ..

Jt grab him again shoulders.

-Well, from now ... never return to being alone.

And so it was.

Again carousel pictures will happen in the mind of Vincent. It stopped when he heard a knock.

"He came out of the store and slammed the door. The last serum had tried had not worked.

The tests were done before he took had given him hope that he might be a cure. But he had not been so ... upside down rather anxiety had caused the transformation. Jt had to use darts again.

Leave his friend screaming in the store, saying that he could not go anywhere in these conditions .. but he could not stayhe was too tired of everything, tired of his life too.

It was night, but even so, the neck of the jacket up to keep people from seeing him, and began to walk without a fixed address.

Took more than an hour walking when he saw a woman rushed out of one of the houses in the neighborhood. At first he did not recognize her but stopped when his car to open the door, the light of the street lamp lit entirely. It was Dra. Chandler .. the woman who controlled experiments in Afghanistan, he had saved her life.

Suddenly hope returned. If I could talk to her might know something that could help. He went to the car but did not have time, it seems that the doctor was in a hurry. Vincent stared at the car, having addressed but I could not want to scare her, sure again ..

At that moment, a car that was parked in front of the house started .. Vincent watched the occupants and a strange instinct knew who followed the doctor. He began to follow the well.

It was not hard to keep up both cars and that time no one was watching. He was carried away by the chase.

He was taken to a roadhouse on the outskirts.

He watched as the car of the two men stood and went. He note that there were two women in front of them. The doctor tried to cover a younger ... Suddenly two shots broke the silence. He saw the two impacted on her body ... The younger put her hands to her mouth as he watched the other fell to the ground collapsed. He heard called her mama! .. My God, was her daughter !.

She watched the murderers of his mother with wide eyes of terror still mourn. At that time he saw one of them pointed. She realized and in the blink of an eye, she run into the nearby woods. Vincent came running after them.

When he get to them she was on the floor and they were pointing. The beast launched and destroyed before they do damage.

When will no longer was nothing left of the murderers, he watch her yet become a monster .. She looked so scared ... and then recognized .. she was the girl of his dreams she always tried to protect him, he had dreamed of it many times, even when his life was Alex. He shook his head, trying to think clearly It could not be, she was the daughter of Dra. Chandler .. ( Vincent. !, Vincent)

He looked at her one last time to make sure it was good and their eyes met, (Vincent..Vincent!) ... And at that moment to see her there so helpless and so scared decided that it would be he who would protect her, from now ... and forever.

-¡Vincent!

Someone was calling .. he awoke suddenly when he realized that the voice was not heard in his dream

-Hey! Big boy!, do not tell me you spent the night sleeping in that chair.

Vincent stood up and stretched his arms slightly.

He saw his friend smile at him from the bed. remained in the same position in which he had left, but I was already aware.

-'You've awakened! How are you? I see you great ...

-You are awful in contrast looking like that ..

Vincent realized he was going with the gown, breeches and mask. Laughed grateful that his friend was already aware and eager to make jokes.

-What a shock you gave us .-Said getting slightly serious.

Jt closed his eyes. He tried to sit up but the pain stopped him.

I do not remember much of what happened .. Solo, Tess went to inquire at the nearby local, if he had seen something strange on that ship and I was watching my security cameras in the area - again try to move Vincent but could ..- you mind joining some? .- His friend grabbed the remote control from the bed and lifted slightly.

-So are you okay? .- Again left the knob in the mesilla.- Do you want some water?

Jt nodded. He handed a glass.

The slow and steady drank.

-Suddenly I heard a noise and ship doors opened - he threw his head back and closed his eyes. .. I was stupid, but I went I did not have, but I can no longer change ... I heard noises inside and started walking toward ellos..last thing I remember is down stairs and find myself in a room surrounded by cells and think .. what the hell we had gotten us then I felt an indescribable pain in my side and nothing... What made me? Because this match a lot. Especially the abdominal bandage ..

His friend told him.

-The spleen was shattered ..the dr. Markus you have removed it luckily I did not touch or lungs or pancreas butt you will be a scar ..

-And I have to take medication all my life .. is not it?

Vincent nodded.

-For prevent infection.

Jt pursed his lips.

-This of course, adventure is not mine .. to smiled wryly ..- but at least I'm alive ... Tess has stayed with you? to Had longing in his voice.

-No .. I send her home with Catherine ... she was devastated - laughed at the expression of his friend when he said that.-isn't so rejoice .. poor! she has been fatal we've all gone? fatal ..

Jt was still smiling.

-I'm Glad should not be but I can not help it .. She cares about me ..

-Believe me it is more than worry .. you did not see it

At that time he entered the nurse.

-As has been awakened? that's fine. If all goes well we will upload it today.- to plant she went to Vincent-. would you mind go out for a while ?.

He took leave and left for a moment.

When he was in the hall took off everything I had and made a dustbin. Headed for the street needed to breathe clean air ..

At all times while talking to Jt had retained in his memory the dreams that he had. Although they were not dreams were memories ..

The first time he saw Alex. The home of his family, his mother's face giving him a couple of glasses of lemonade, his brothers, when he returned hopeless Afghanistan and after much brainer went to see Jt .. and the day he discovered that the woman who appeared in his dreams he , the daughter of Dra. Chandler .. as he might have forgotten all that. That instant would have killed the Cat's father without hesitation. How could he do something. Never forgive.

Remembering that he had dreamed with Catherine all his life was incredible. They had always been intended. Always ...

He picked up the phone and called her.

-Vincent, tell me. How is JT?

-Before anything .. miss you ..

She laughed the other side.

-And me too, how do this? .- she said soothingly.

-He has woken up and is well within what may be ... - he looked at his alrededor.- looks set to make a good day .. at least it has stopped raining ... Where are you?

the 125-'In now lets talk with Captain Ward. We both slept in the apartment, then we have been Jt's home to collect what prepared me to buy the house. Will you come with me to the lawyers?

I'll be there ... .- in the background also made him illusion-.. You call me when you go?

-Yes... First I go to the bank and then the sight of Patrick ... I'll call you from there .. right?

-Perfect .. going back inside to see that tells me ... I love you ... - said goodbye to her.

-And I see you .. then .. wish me luck with the captain ...

-Good Luck ..

At the same time both hung.

He took another deep breath and went back into the hospital. He went to ask the nurse to "uniform" but she beat him and told him that was not necessary, he had begun to antibiotics. They had managed to control the loss of blood by transfusion and things got better.

He found his friend sitting in bed eating breakfast coffee. Realized that he was hungry .. Then drop to the cafeteria.

He sat back in the chair where he had slept.

-¿Well, You're going to tell you how you came here?

Jt leave coffee cup on the tray.

-Tess has discovered that about Sam's laboratory people have disappeared from the 30s until now. I think about 8 a year or so .. more than 300 people ... - looked Vincent.- ... it is not a coincidence

Vincent shook his head.

-long ago I do not believe in coincidences.

-Well there's not all ... got virtual and physical records of all that had disappeared ... Also think an alert with the key ... fireplace, vanishing, flour factory ... And the alert worked yesterday morning, before we went to lunch together, she told me that there was another place where it all matched ...

-Let me guess ... Where you've been hurt.

Jt nodded.

-Not wanted to say anything before be sure. You were so good, so happy ... that did not want to spoil it ...

-And you were alone to investigate ... Error ... Error ... Tremendous

-I know ... She wanted to go alone ... But do not leave .. I went with her ... and you see ...

Vincent got up from his chair and paced the room.

-She called me a when when she did not find you ... I will crawl inside the factory and "saw" everything that happened ... and more ... - at the feet of the bed stood right in front of his friend-. Someone who is not, unless you life ...

What? .

-By the time, Tess reached your assailant was gone ... but he did it because someone shot and wounded him, otherwise, he intended to take with ... I have no idea where ...

-And you did not see who it was?

-Not ... It was very dark .. It was a shadow ... have to go back and crawl again .. Also I want to see where it took you ...

-that room was full of cells ... ..- his expression a mixture of disbelief and fear ... - Where we are in?

-Cat 'Father told me. Something that goes beyond Muirfield and beasts. Something big ...

-Be careful, if you're going there ...

Vincent sighed ...

-I'll have ... And now let's change the subject ... While I was asleep I remembered a lot of things ... Between yesterday with your operation and those dreams I'm a little off, but otherwise hopeful return to being who he was.

Jt smiled.

-What have you remembered?

His friend sat on the bed.

-The day we saw Alex for the first time ...

Jt He laughed heartily.

-¡! How beautiful she was! ... And I was right, you took her away ... Oh! It was the season of the diet ... you almost starve.

-Yeah ... I remember everything ... Before that and after that. It was like opening a door. All that was missing was there ... And I remembered my mother's face ... I had not done so far ...

-Vincent ... Regarding that ...-Under look a moment and then returned to subir.- ... When your mother died and your house stay empty. You sent me to collect all the memories that I could ... I did not take many ... but I got the photo albums of your family ... At first I was thrilled ... but then hurt more every time you look at them ... So I asked that hide ...

-I do not remember ...

\- You will. If you want them they are in the club, in the camera. ...

Vincent knob tapped thoughtfully.

-I I could have told you before ...

-Yeah ... but do not know how you got the last time you saw ... Vincent is painful to remember moments we lived ... Could have told you everything but you had sense ... you have to remember. Also, I do not want to hurt you ...

-I understand, really ... . .-stared at his friend -... I also dreamed of the day I went looking after fleeing from Afghanistan ...

Jt leaned against the pillow.

-Yes ... a fright you gave me ..

Vincent cleared his throat before speaking.

-I Know you feel guilty for having pointed at Muirfield experiment, but considering what we have gone since then, and I do not remember it all, you should not feel that way ..- massaged his forehead - ... Jt, renounced a part of your life that day ...

-And would do so again without hesitation ...

-Thanks ... - rose from the bed.- ... and now with your permission I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffee ... And then, just step by the club to catch those albums ...

His friend nodded smiling.

-Go ... I will not move from here ...

Vincent smiled and left the room down the hall.

* * *

Cat and Tess saw the captain entered his office when just stopped talking to Vincent. Tess went through his desk and picked up the reports of what she had found.

When they entered was on the phone. He smiled at them.

-Yes ..., I have record of it ... The detective Chandler and detective Vargas, working on a case important.- wait to hear what you decían.- ... No problem we handle. Right. Bye - is dismissal.. Cat and Tess knew who.

Cat and Tess saw the captain entered his office when just stopped talking to Vincent. Tess went through his desk and picked up the reports of what she had found.

When they entered was on the phone. He smiled at them.

-Yes ..., I have record of it ... The detective and detective Chandler Vargas, working on a case IMPORTANT.- wait to hear what you decían.- ... No problem ... we handle Agree . Bye - is dismissal. Cat and Tess knew who.

His superior thrust his hands in his pockets and looked very serious to detectives.

-I suppose you will have come so soon, so tell me what's happening here, right? By the way, Chandler, I hope you enjoyed your brief honeymoon ...

Cat smiled and nodded.

-I've done it ...

-Very good, now start talking ... I do not like being called asking me things I do not know ...

Tess took the papers and left the captain's table. Then she began to tell all ... Well, everything, everything, no. They had agreed not to talk of tunnels, or cells, or lab Sam's ...

In short, he was told that she had discovered that for some reason this point between the 10th and 13th west was where 5 people disappeared every year. And that was nowhere else was the same, the 149 Riverside Drive, here 8 people each year. They believed they could be related.

Tess also said he had decided to take a look informally and that someone had stuck a knife Jt ...

They had a bad feeling about those places and want to officially investigate.

-Vargas Wanted to say anything before the protocol was jumped. The water has been all the evidence that could there.

-We Know, Captain ... but I could react differently ... Tess rubbed his eyes ... - Jt was on the floor bleeding and did not think of anything else to call an ambulance ...

His boss sigh.

-I understand ... - observed at the two.- worth, according ... can investigate that area, disappearances and what happened to his friend looked sideways at Tess.- ... give them three days to bring me something interesting if not ... Nothing ... ok?

The two nodded and went out when the captain called them.

One more thing ..- they stood waiting for what could say-how. How are you?

Tess smiled.

-Well ... come out of this ..he is strong, very strong ..- said.

He smiled too.

-Yes... is with you..No I would doubt ... Go away already! ... Have work to do.

They left the two with a huge smile that froze as they saw the person who was supported at that time, in the Cat's table.

It was Gabe.

-What the hell are you doing here? He was was angry at him. Tess stood behind her. - ..After than you did to Heather you should not approach me ...

He stood up and approached her.

-Catherine, not do not know why you get so ... , Heather is not mad, it's more of ...- was crossed arms.-yesterday I was eating with her and was thrilled ...

-What were you doing that? .-Rabies looked in their eyes-.. Leave her alone ... and have you done enough damage ...

He smiled subtly.

-what I have done damage? ..- Is expression was changing as he spoke ... your boyfriend, or maybe your husband, threw you through a glass to the waters of the Hudson ... miracle I'm alive ... - he stopped and looked at he was staring, hoping to see his reaction to the fact that he knew were married. She did not give him that pleasure, he remained unmoved ... - Someone pulled me from the water and took me to a hospital that met me ..

Catherine could not leave it.

-you asked for it ... .What provoked until he could not more .. and all because Heather wanted to see him ...

\- And I saw ... - He dropped his eyes and grinned and I think he did not like much ...

Catherine wanted to lose sight soon. She went to his chair.

-What are you doing here? If you come to torture me and you can go. I will not let you do that ...

-Excuse me ... but you're not the center of my universe ... in case you do not remember'm assistant prosecutor and part of my work is done here ... .-he looked talking.- before going further, it is to retire when there is nothing currently do and have other interests ... If you'll excuse detectives ... Your boss expects me ..

Saying this he turned and went to the office of Captain Ward.

He was followed him with her eyes.

-¿ Would you believe? Tess asked as she sat in his chair.

Cat shook her head.

-Not at all ... It will always be behind me ... I know it's going to stay there, control, watching and waiting for their chance. I never will trust him, whatever he says ...

She breathed in deeply and took the file with papers from the bank. Looked at his watch ...

-I have just enough time to get to the bank ... She goodbye to her friend ... - I'm going to get a mortgage ... scary!

-Jt has done all the work, do not worry ... I'll go see him right now ... do you get me to the hospital? My car is in the parking lot.

-Of course I do ...

The two friends went together to the police station, followed by the watchful eye of Gabe. Which, as he spoke of certain cases with the captain, was perfectly heard the conversation between them. This had its advantages.

He was did not know that Cat was going to buy a house ... have to figure out where it would ask ... sure. But what I miss most was the comment made about him, what was it that he could not avoid being behind her? Indeed this was, but how she knew just as surely?

Continue soon ... Thanks for reading..Hugs Aryanthafic


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Cat left the bank after signing the mortgage. Jt had prepared everything down to the smallest detail. She just had to sit down, talk about the weather with the director and sign. A quick handshake and everything was done.

It was 10:00 in the morning, perfect for approaching the court and try that'll free Patrick. She owed.

She picked up her car and headed to court. She parked the car nearby and left the house papers in the glove compartment. When she get to the hall of the building were still 1030, she used to call Vincent.

-Where are you ? Asked him catch anything else.

-'In the courts ... It is done the banco.-her voice was joy.

Vincent smiled.

-I'm glad ... I had to do something ... Now I'm home ... About what time step there?

Catherine looked at her watch.

'Do not, the judge will get us to the 11. I guess we will not be more than an hour.

-Don't Worry, when you get out if I'm not, phone me ok?

-Okay ... See you ...

-I'll see you ...

They said goodbye.

Cat decided to sit on one of the benches placed along the walls of the hall.

She had not been seated five minutes when she saw the officer Mark Newman coming through the door.

She went straight to her. He held out his hand.

-Detective Chandler, I'm glad to see her.

Cat just stood .. she looked different, more affable. It would be her imagination.

-Me too, agent.-She rose from the bench and shook it strongly.

-Has returned to work? ..- Asked Mark-. let us sit still a few minutes left until we receive the judge.

-Yes .. this morning ...

-Anything interesting? .- He was wanting to know if Vincent had recognized him or not .. But he did not know how to get the theme .. Anyway, knowing Catherine, and if so would have jumped to his neck.

-Not only .. For now we are starting with a case of disappearance, nothing more.- Cat thought she could have told him, was to be in the public domain in brief, but chose not to. She was in no mood for questions.

She continued.

-'Who will be in the judge's chambers?

Mark thought for a moment.

-The judge, the court clerk .. The lawyer has been assigned Patrick and a representative of the prosecution, I think Teresa González .. An institution ..,

'-Is that good or bad?

-Nor one nor the other. It is characterized by asking lots of questions ... She will have to agree with you, if not, Patrick will have problems.

At that time, they saw that the input clock was 11 o'clock. They went directly to the office of judge

They knocked on the door before entering. They waited until they were given permission from within and opened. Inside, as Mark had said, was Patrick and his lawyer, a woman of about 50, and many who looked weathered in many battles and the secretary. We have reached out to Mark and then to Catherine.

The judge told them to sit on two chairs placed right in front of him.

Cat glanced at Patrick. At first glance it appeared to be fine. He winked at her when he saw her looking at him.

-Good morning! I'm the District Judge Anthony Pearl. As we discussed the defendant's defense attorney, Patrick Franco, the detective Chandler intends to drop the charges. Which it was.- he read a paper that was on his mesa.- burglary, false imprisonment and kidnapping, violence and attempted aggravated assault.

After saying this, he turned to Cat.

-Do you know you're under oath, right?

She nodded.

The judge stared.

-The prosecutor González, will make a series of questions.

Cat sat on the chair and said what the prosecutor asked for more than 20 minutes. She had everything so well prepared, not one iota of the script came out. When the tax was paid almost could not believe it had been so quick.

Then it was the judge who spoke to her.

-Do you know that if you decide to withdraw the charges against him will go out automatically.?"

\- I know. He not deserve to be locked up. He did everything in his power to prevent his brother cut me and also was demonstrated that he did not want to do any of that, the custom was for Pete and called him because he was just ... That was his mistake, seek help his looked at Patrick as she spoke.

The judge spoke to Mark at that time.

'-The FBI say?

This cleared his throat before speaking.

-What the evidence found in the roof of the detective Chandler did not say otherwise. Mr. Franco died during the struggle with his brother. The pistol shot dead wore when he was between the two, Patrick could have died, but it was the opposite. And I'm glad, because if he lives Pete Franco, Chandler detective possibly be dead now.

He smiled at Cat.

-Really glad he was alive?" .. Cat thought. .. In a man so big and strong and sure of himself, a kind of empathy with her was not normal ... would not be interested in her?

Cat took off those thoughts of the head. No, it could not be ... Although the way of looking at today was quite strange.

The Pearl judge spoke.

-Well, after hearing his version of events, which has been endorsed by the FBI, I can only ask that the prosecution believes turno.- .. his instructions from the prosecutor.

The aforementioned glanced toward Catherine.

-A View of what the detective told us and taking into account that the testimony of Mr. Franco helped exonerate the innocent, decided to withdraw the charges ..

Cat grinned looking at Patrick. This time it was he who mouthed a simple "thank you."

-All right, as you withdraw the charges after Mr. Franco, is a free man ..- Patrick stood up and wait -... have to sign a bunch of papers. You can not go must sign the transcript of what you said here.-he told Cat.

Catherine waited for the court clerk tended him the copy to sign. When he was done, he got up, said goodbye and left the present accompanied by an FBI agent.

They left the building. Cat decided to wait for Patrick. I wanted to say goodbye to him.

Mark thought he should go, stay would be very strange, but a part of him wanted to. He was starting to get attachment to his "sister" and he knew that from now on, if she was still investigating, would be in danger ...

-Detective, I guess you will be happy

-Yes, I am. Patrick did not deserve to be in jail.

-Not I guess not ... Well I have to go ...

Cat, then remembered something.

Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

Mark nodded.

-He knows about my father?

Mark could not help smiling.

-Nothing at all ... He's smart and has a lot of experience ..

Cat seemed hopeful.

-Yes .. of course .. He is very experienced ... Well, Until next time! -. she held out her hand.

Mark took it.

-Do me a favor .. Take care .. ok?

-I will'll ...

Knowing that was no room walking away down the street to his car parked 2 blocks north.

Ten minutes later, a smiling Patrick out the door. Cat went to hug him. He gladly received her..

-I'm so glad you've come ..- he saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

-So do I, Mara, Catherine ...

She laughed.

-I know you were a good person .. Do not get in more trouble. Promise me?"

-'I promise. And now I would like my reward.

Cat looked at him strangely.

-What is the reward?"

-A kiss ..

Suddenly a deep voice came from nowhere.

-You dont try it!

Patrick gave a boat. Vincent almost had materialized beside him.

Cat looked at her husband.

-Vincent ... Leave it ... he deserves. Looks the other way .- said, warning him.

-¡Catherine!You're not going ..! .- Before he could say anything else, Cat stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips to Patrick. He wanted more but knowing that Vincent was just over a meter of them was very much kept opening his mouth.

-Take care ...- she said by way of farewell.

Patrick nodded.

-'I will ... And if on some point you get tired of him.- glanced at Vincent.- find me ... but without him noticing.

The alluded lowered his head and looked up again, he was starting to get angry. Patrick thought he saw a flash of yellow in his eyes.

-Goodbye Catherine! .. I better go.

He said goodbye and started walking south. Catherine followed him around with her gaze to he was out of sight.

She turned to find her boy.

He found right in front, sitting on a bench. She went to him slowly.

-Do not you've bothered?" .- Asked as she sat beside him.

Vincent kept his gaze fixed on the front.

-Let's just say I do not like to leave my wife kissing others.- was very annoying.

-Others?" or if, every day I kiss Manhathan medium. Vincent.-took his hand. He was tempted to remove it, but he did not, he has saved our necks .. It's the least I could do, I am extremely grateful that, thanks to him, you are here conmigo.-stroked her hair. and that's what matters most to me .. a kiss is a very cheap price to have you ..

He turned to her.

-Not ever do that more.- said still angry.

She laughed.

-Of course not ...

He shook his head.

-I can not stand to see you kissing another .. No are just jealous .. is that .. can not stand ...- something in his expression made realized that he was being serious. I had to stand to see you kiss Gabe and just thinking about it makes me throw guts ... and that the gem is in my pocket ...

-Never kiss anyone other than you ... I'll never be with anyone other than you ... .- she grabbed his face with her hands ... - we're meant to be together for good and for bad.

The Kiss; long, deep kisses .. Kisses absolute surrender .. Slowly noting that Vincent was relaxed, hugged her tightly squeezing him. When their mouths parted, he leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

-For you I live, breathe for you, for you give up my life * ..

She hugged him and stroked his neck ..

-I know .. it happens to me as well ..

They stayed a few more seconds.

Vincent sat up and took a deep breath. Back too be him. He gently stroked her face and kissed her gently near her lips with his tongue.

-What Time do we have to go to lawyers?"

-Jt had left a note with the bank papers. Put ... "Andrews &amp; Andrews Law Firm 16:00".

-We have time to go to the hospital to visit sick our favorite. And we can eat there.¿Tess?

-I take her to hospital before going to the bank by the way - he got up and walked. He followed ..- .. The captain has given the nod to start officially investigate ..

Vincent nodded.

-Well, we need all the resources .. and so avoid anyone could break into the tunnels and dungeons ..

-And ... .- she kept talking-.. there is another thing .-stood a moment-. I've seen Gabe ..

Her husband stared.

-So? ... Right? ..

-Yes .. He said he was with Heather yesterday .. and she is delighted with him ...- had a lot of anger in her voice ... - .. I'm no longer the center of his life. But of course I did not believe it ... I have to talk to my sister as soon as possible.

Vincent approached her and grabbed her waist, turned to walk.

-Never trust him .. I know he will not stop until have you ... and if you can, will end with me. there was certainty in his voice.

-Why you say so sure?

-Because it's what I would do for you ... Now I know..I would be able to kill for you

Catherine stroke him back, rested her head on his chest, and went to get the car.

* * *

Along the way, she was telling everything that Tess had discovered, and Jt had beaten him, disappearances, kidnapped or killed innocent people, platitudes. Vincent could not believe they were getting into .. But it was the only way to end it all at once .. As Reynolds said, Muirfield was only part of a much more complex machine.

They ate with Tess in the hospital cafeteria. Tess told them in detail why she had had met these tremendous "coincidences" and motioned for Cat, who had long records to look. She had already seen them all.

Jt was better, of course very annoying, but it had left him eat something other than liquid.

-When I come after you brought me, I have scared me to death when I saw that was not in the bed where we left off yesterday ...- Tess told them while trying to catch a spaguettis.- I started to look at on all sides and luckily a nurse has come to tell me that he had gone to floor, if not ...- -... ate some-. when I arrived was half asleep. It hurt pretty wound and asked to give him one analgésico.- smiled. Cat and Vincent they looked at each-. He was so relaxed resting almost do not say anything ...

-But you have not done ..

They ate with Tess in the hospital cafeteria-. Tess told them in detail why she had had met these tremendous "coincidences" and motioned for Cat, who had long records to look-. She had already seen them all-.

Jt was better, of course very annoying, but it had left him eat something other than liquid.

-When I come after you brought me, I have scared me to death when I saw that was not in the bed where we left off yesterday ...- Tess told them while trying to catch a spaguettis.- I started to look at on all sides and luckily a nurse has come to tell me that he had gone to floor, if not ...- -... ate some-. when I arrived was half asleep-. It hurt pretty wound and asked to give him one analgésico.- smiled-. Cat and Vincent they looked at each-. He was so relaxed resting almost do not say anything ...

-But you have not done ..

No, I rushed to their arms.-She looked Cat-. I, Tess Vargas, I've rushed into his arms do you understand? .. Even I dont know myself ... - was carried the hand her mouth ..- still do not understand what is happening to me ..

Cat smiled .. It was simple, she was in love-.

'-You've told him what you told me in the emergency room?" .- Asked her friend before mouthing a small piece of grilled salmon-.

Vincent looked at one-another. Better to concentrate on his stew-.

-No ... I'm very embarrassed, Cat .. But I will, when we're at home, alone and with a few beers in the body ... Now let me take care of him .. going to be under my strict supervision. By the way Vincent ... helped the doctor during the operation?

The alluded lips with his napkin and drank water before speaking.

-Not me .. No able to believe something. I simply climb to the top of the operating room. There is a kind of fishbowl where you are able to monitor ...

Cat looked intrigued.

-So? How did you feel?"

Vincent leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply.

-All tonight has been very strange ... by suddenly I remembered many things. I was a medical resident is presented to me clearly situations ... I remember, I remember conversations, people remember ... It's like what happened to Jt had unlocked something in here ...- touched his forehead-. - .. During the operation, Dr. Markus asked me questions that I answered; the answers came to my mind alone. More and more easily ..- looked at his girl. Catherine, I was a surgical resident ... And I remember almost everything ..

Cat felt began to believe that he could exercise again. And that she really liked-.

-You want to try, right?

He nodded.

-Yes ... I want to try .. It will be difficult because I've been too long without exercise but Doc does help me .. tell me something else that I should return. And if I have the gem close, I think I can control myself trouble ..

-Well, listen to him ..

-Besides, Iam tired of everyone hold me ...

And you have to pay a mortgage ... .- caressed his arm as she said it.

Tess's hand went to her mouth.

-Hey! I did not ask, how in the bank?

-Very well .. Jt is phenomenal ..

Tess smiled.

-I know ... It's almost perfect ... but you have to correct your curiosity ... I'll take care ...

Vincent continued.

-Ah! One thing I have not told-. When I went looking for you .- looked at Tess as he spoke .. I tracked and saw someone shot whom stabbed Jt ..

Tess nodded.

-Yes ... I heard the shot-. I was going to go get it when I heard it .. So I decided I call you first .. What a scare !.

-Yes ... When I saw no one come between and started to trace .. when I reach the room where you were .. I represented the image of someone dragging a wounded Jt to a cell .. but suddenly a flash and twisted murderer hurt .. I quickly turned to see where the bullet came .. but it was impossible, I could not see anything ... and then you called me and woke me up ..

-The feeling that you gave was that you were, but you were not ... You saw something that was in your head ..

He nodded-.

-I'm going to go next, back into that site, to see what I can find-. I want to trace the person who attacked Jt and that saved him-.

Cat moved uneasy in the chair. It had suddenly taken away hunger.

-Vincent is dangerous. very dangerous

-'That's why the only person in here who can get me ...

Cat knew he had already decided and could not convince him not to go, for now.

I-'ll go with you ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side-.

-'That's nothing-. Let's go see lawyers and from there I will go to the factory .. and you .. you come to keep company with Jt ... because guess you ..- looked Tess.- do you want to be tonight ?"

-'Of course I ...

Vincent looked at Cat-.

-See, Catherine, it is important that you stay ...

-OK, but swear to me you'll be careful ...

He raised his right hand.

-'I swore ..

Cat nodded, but she didn't trust him.

* * *

When the clock struck four, a young couple peered through the door of the law firm Andrews &amp; Andrews. The receptionist greeting immediately, looking up and down the man.

-What can I help you?"

She was the one who spoke.

-Good afternoon! My name is Catherine Chandler and have a date .. It is for the sale of a house.

-Let me look at the agenda ..- sounded like moving papers ..- yeah .. here it is. Turn to the waiting room door .. Is that forehead.- she instructed. We'll call you right away.

Five minutes later the same clerk told them to accompany her.

They crossed the office being surreptitiously observed by the staff that worked there. Especially for women. Cat smiled weakly, that was the Vincent effect.

You passed a small room with a large oval table in the center. There are two men were waiting.

By the resemblance undoubtedly were family. Same face, same eyes, same baldness. One more than the other. Father and son.

They both greeted with a handshake, Cat introduced Vincent, and then, invited them to sit.

-Miss. Chandler is a pleasure to meet you .. Did you bring the papers from the bank? .- Andrews was the oldest who started talking.

They went straight to the point. In these environments, time was money.

Yes ... Everything is here ...-Cat gave them.

The youngest was devoted to reviewing them.

-Her case has been very special Sta. Chandler. That house you just purchased is under the administration of the company for over 100 years. He has been interested in buying it .. but the owners have never been interested in selling it. So far ..- Cat and Vincent and listened attentively to them what was explicando.-The first surprised us. Because it has also been at a low price in relation to what some people have come to offer ..

The youngest Andrews left the papers given him by Cat, on the table, neatly arranged, and went to find a folder to a file located in the same room. He took it out and returned to the table.

-Everything is in order. The transfer has just arrived a moment ago .. whereby only have to put your signature on this contract of purchase to be scripture.

Saco clear plastic envelope and lots of folios caught with a clip. He held the latter to Cat.

-Please sign all on the right side.

Cat did when she finished, handed it back.

The lawyer took a leaf from the end, he also signed it and gave it to her.

-Her copy of the contract and here's the scriptures.- gave the envelope transparent.-...- They have almost a century and a half .. Handle with care ... Anyway, we attach a digital copy ...- Cat took all and keep it in the bag in which had brought the papers from the bank.

The older lawyer invite you to leave, and there, politely.

-My most sincere congratulations. She bought a house with a history ..

Cat was dying to ask a question.

-Is not there mode I can know the previous owners?"

The two lawyers turned their heads at once.

-No ... We were given powers to sign the sale on your behalf. They do not want to be known. They are a little .. How to say? Eccentrics?" ...- If I tell the truth we did not have the pleasure of meeting them ..- held her hand-. But they have told me that before any problems come to us. And they asked me to congratulate you for buying this house ... "you will not regret" ... These are his exact words.

Cat and Vincent and shook his hand in farewell.

-¡Karen! .- The receptionist came quickly ..- Accompany gentlemen at the door. She nodded-. It has been a pleasure, enjoy it.

Karen walked again through the entire office. When she reached the door She opened it and dismissal; once closed it out gently.

She looked her watch as she approached her table. 16:30 o'clock.

* * *

-And you have your house.- said, hugging her once took to the streets.

She grinned.

-If you already "we have." The only ...- frowned slightly -... I am left with the desire to know who were the owners. I know Jt attempt to find out but it is totally impossible. Family may be Rebecca.- caress Vincent arms while she watched his eyes. Where will my father? I have so many questions to ask ... I'm sure he knows about this.

-You thought you could be the owner of the house?"

-Yes .. Of course I've thought .. but, until no. And I think it will not in a while.

-For suddenly have someone who helps you. Remember that what they came for him when we removed the hospital ..

Catherine sigh.

-Could you track the car in which he was?"

Vincent looked into infinity.

-I could try ... but it is clever, and knows of my "skills" and will be worried that you can not do this ...- In this your Father tells .. We will see only when he wants us to do it ...-

-You're right, only when he wants.

-And now .-grabbed his little woman around the waist-.. I'm going to see who did that to Jt and who saved him .- took out the pendant pocket-. do you keep this to me? ...-

Catherine sobered picked it up and put it in the pocket of her pants.

-I do not like to go alone and you know ...- she kissed him.

-I know ... But I have to go and if I meet is dangerous, better and faster run alone. Go see Jt ...- you do deserves to company .. I'll call you when it comes out ..

-All right. but please be careful ..

He nodded. He kissed her clutching his face with his powerful hands, sadly, left her and walked away without looking back.

Catherine watched him go with a knot in my stomach. She took an eye to the bag with the scriptures and with a deep sigh went to her car.

* * *

He blew the door with a kick. There was no need to be subtle, something told him that those who controlled it all, already knew. Upon entering he heard a low frequency sound an alarm, imperceptible to the human ear, but not for him.

Observe the doorframe sensor quickly discovered. The picked and crushed.

He began to walk tracing what had happened the day before. He came to the opening in the wall facing the stairs, and came down. You are coming to the room where the cells were. It was a room with stone floor without equal, with 4 square cells located on three sides. The side that would stop the stairs did not. The air was full of moisture.

He saw the blood of Jt on the floor and that of his attacker He followed the trail of the latter to the cell located directly across from the stairs. There was not much light, small fluorescent illuminated the central room but did not reach the cells. A Vincent did not need.

The attacker's blood was lost abruptly in the back wall of the cell. He carefully noted that wall with altered senses and saw a small slit could see passed a irregular stone. He reached and located a spring. He pulled it and the wall moved a few inches. Vincent pushed and got it open enough to fit through the hole.

He looked down and found the blood trail again. He had gone down a hallway, it was lit by fluorescent in the same room, equidistant from each six meters or so. The hallway was narrow, excavated in the rock, no cells or cavities are appreciated. The walls were completely smooth.

He started walking on the trail of blood. He estimated that he was doing for about about 5 or 10 minutes, always descending. Suddenly, at a point no different from the rest, disappeared.

Vincent looked all sides. On the front distinguish it seemed more intense than the fluorescent light. Appreciation also smell rubber to metal and human sweat. Someone had gotten there with a stretcher.

He noticed again in the spot light he saw and decided to go across to him. When he arrived he noticed that the tunnel ended in a hole that was going to stop at one of the oldest stations in the New York subway. He concentrated looking motion or something telling you that there was someone, but all his senses told him that he had not.

He entered the station. The impression was that he had not used in the last 20 years. There were ads snuff in the areas designated for advertising. Now that would be very politically incorrect. He saw a wagon stopped in what could be considered a siding. There was a light inside.

He walked slowly. Through the windows you could see stretchers and hospital material, a ventilator, a defibrillator and trays of surgical instruments. He stopped in front of a window, over a stretcher was something covered by a sheet. Convinced that no one was near, decided to enter.

What he saw inside had all the earmarks of being a place to operate, treat or prepare people .. I did not know that ...-

He went to the table where he had seen the sheet. He stood beside a fast moving and removed it.

Below you will find an unusually large human. He had cracked from the neck to the bladder. Open at channel. He had removed all the vital organs.

Vincent realized had been treated with something that prevented it from decomposing and smelling, noticed it in the texture of your skin.

He turned looking for an outlet and a bullet found him. In the chest near the heart. It was a miracle that this man had not fallen at the moment struck. He could not help thinking about who I was, and that over there because he had left abandoned.

He took a few photos on my phone. Then he decided it was best to get out of there. Something told him that if more time was going to have company.

Wishing for the road and returned to the cell for which he had entered. The wall was moved. When it happened to him again this spring and closed.

He was placed in the middle of the room and began to recreate the shot that saved the life of his friend. When trying to see the face that he had done, he was impossible, the shadows it hid. I decide to follow him. The man or woman in question went up the stairs in a hurry. He saw out of the opening and reach the ship.

Still hiding in the dark, could not see Vincent. but suddenly the door they had entered Jt opened and Tess came in carrying her gun. The light that came into the open directly touch man, because he was a man, just as he was about to leave. He had time to hide behind a column before Tess could see it. When she happened, he came out of hiding and went to the door. He opened it and went out. Vincent was behind him.

He crossed the patio and struck a car. Vincent had intended to follow but when he noticed that he could not set up to track ... It was as if something could stop him ... His head began to ache and had to close my eyes.

When opened the image of the man he had disappeared.

I look at all sides. I did not understand what had happened.

Take a deep breath. Anyway it would take already. What he had been doing was done. He knew who had saved the life of his friend.

* * *

Tess went to the club to look for what had asked him to bring plan. Once the painkillers had not taken effect kept saying he was bored, that is, apart from asking some underwear and razor, had asked her laptop and external hard drive, the largest.

She took a backpack filled bedroom and everything.

As she passed through the hall she saw computers that were on permanent and she had an idea.

She sat up and look for the New York plan that. Jt used to use for your searches.

She put "flour mills" "Smokestacks" and gave the intro.

After 5 seconds, they appeared three matches.

Two already knew. The last no.

And the explanation was simple. The factory was destroyed by fire in 1971, nothing left, according set, were burned to the ground. And in the solar ...

-It Can not be ...- could not avoid talking alone.

Carefully read the review. "In the right place, next to the East River, where a flour mill was the largest and most elite private hospital on the East Coast of the United States ... The hospital Baker currently stands."

Tess leaned back in her chair.

! 'Mother mine ... .- was the first thing dijo.- .. Let us hope that is just a coincidence ... - the talking single was becoming a habit ..

The trouble is that she does not believe in coincidences.

She took everything had to leave and went out to the hospital.

* * *

When she arrived she found Catherine sitting on the bed talking to him Jt.

-'I just told our encounter with Gabe.- Cat said nothing more to see her.

-What fun! Damn heavy .. Hopefully we said we cross little.- Tess heading one of the chairs and leaving the backpack plan things inside.

She approached the boy and kissed him. Cat could not help smiling. It was rare to see Tess as "tender".

-How are you? .- Asked after kissing him.

I've been better.- was sitting up in bed but could not move much because bottles still had drainage and connected via one bolsa.- but considering that I have cracked, I'm perfect. A couple more days and home to dance.

-Sure ... Tess went to her friend-. By the way, you have a home?

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

-Yes, already I have house.-they embraced. Cat got serious: .- .. I count on you to help us take all the trash and clean .. But first ..- looked Jt.- ..While you recover begin to ! And thanks for making me the dirty work, I have not had any problems ..

-You're Welcome ... It's easy when you know exactly what you have to do. In the end the owners showed up at the sale?"

Cat refused.

-Not .. The lawyers had powers to sign on their behalf and did not need to come .. A real shame. They could be part of the family of Rebecca, like me ..

Jt gave him an affectionate punch on the arm.

-Do not worry we will end up finding the ...

-Well Now therefore I think I have something to tell ...- said Tess once finished speaking.

They both looked puzzled.

She sat in the other chair.

-When I have been home I've noticed for a moment you were all connected computers and I had an idea ...

Jt's hand went to my head.

-'Oh my God!

Cat smiled at the sound.

-I continue.-she throw a glance with a misconduct .- .. I got into the database for searches that you use and quickly discovered that there were three similar factories in NY two already we know what .. and the third was nothing more and nothing less than where now is the best, most wonderful and most expensive hospital in USA.

They both said at once.

-The hospital Baker!

-Indeed ..

Cat stood up and asked him to explain everything in detail. Tess did.

-The factory burned down completely in 1971 and this land is the hospital..¿Do you think we should investigate?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders.

-Not I was .. I have nothing to do .. Although a hospital is what this ... ideal for all human experiments, genetic research ...

Jt entered the conversation.

-We have to create a plan of action .. Search planes hospital, sure that I can find. and the other factories too.

At that moment the phone rang Cat. She looked at him.

-It's Vincent. I go into the hall to answer it, okay?

When he was gone she picked.

-¿Vincent?"

-Yes .. I'm ..

-How was it?

-Well .. I found things that are not going to like ...

Five minutes later, a slightly dazed Cat was returning to enter the room.

Tess asked quickly. Cat sat on the couch and watched.

-Jt, Extensive search of the planes, the NY tunnels, underground sewerage especially those that are little used ..

.Why That?" What did Vincent? Will you come ?.

-No, he's not coming .. says I have to spend some time with his family. I dont know he meant to ...

Jt sighed.

He said me this morning that things had reminded tonight .. His mother, us .. and I told him that we had hidden some of her family album .. Before you say ..¿why do not have given them before? .-Cat nodded-. Vincent was put vey bad when he saw them . You'll be supporting him today; it will happen wrong ..

She closed her eyes. Imagine that this would be.

'-How sad! but, he have to go through it .. right?

Jt nodded.

-What else did he say?

Cat took a breath and continued.

-He has discovered the corpse of the that you stabbed in a wagon, on a siding of an abandoned subway station. Hence we have to look plans. And also told me who was who saved your life ..

-Who? .- Asked both at once.

The agent of the FBI Mark Newman.

* * *

-¿Vincent, Are you there?"

-Yes ... in the bedroom ... Grab a beer and come. There is a magnificent sunset.

Catherine smiled and did as he was told. She left her jacket, badge and gun in the living room, took off his shoes and went to the bedroom.

She found him sitting on the fire escape with a beer in hand smiling. He had taken a shower. Him wet hair and donned pajama pants and a shirt.

-You're back to the old ways?" ..

-Why we will lose them if they are the best?" ... Come here, I leave a site.

Cat through her bedroom, slowly, the evening sun directly influenced inVincent and made him look more beautiful than it already was. For a moment all your worries disappear ... But only for a moment.

She went up the stairs. Which once was their meeting place.

Cat remembered the first time he sat as now, when he gave his phone far !, all seemed but one thing was very clear, already she loved him then as much as now. Some of her heart remained with him that day save in the forest, shortly after her mother was killed. That is why she could never love anyone as wanted him.

She approached everything she could and stroked his face looking into his eyes. He approached turn her and kissed her.

-Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

-Few times .. I need you to tell me more ...

He smiled as he passed an arm around her back and grabbed her shoulder.

\- You seen the pictures? .- Asked Cat.

-'You told it, Jt?" .- .- Cat nodded. Yeah ... I've seen .. And has been noted triste.-was excited-that .now understand why not stand them ... Almost all people there in those pictures are dead ..

-But at least you remember ..- and Cat tried it was good for inVincent.

-The remember but it hurts. I remember when my father died of a heart attack, Jt was the funeral, I can not even say goodbye to him ... that night I went to see the place where he was buried .. It's all I could do.

-When did he die?

-A year after that I was given by dead .-sipped his beer-. is too much for a parent to lose their three children in such a cruel manner ...

Cat rubbed her back.

-My mother died six years later from cancer, now I ...- the tears fell down his cheeks.-... Seeing the pictures I remembered one night I went to the hospital to say goodbye. She was so bad that she recognized me and thought that I had come for her to take her.- left the beer resting on the step and began to mourn.

Cat simply hug tightly. Vincent was losing his family for the second time .. but I had to. He needed to get his life with everything good and everything bad. Those were its foundations and from there, start building your own life together.

They stayed until Vincent gradually returned to calm. He wiped his tears and looked at his girl.

-I'm sorry ... It's very hard to take ..

'-Do not worry .. .- said, as she stroked his back ..- is normal ...

-I've kept the album in the bottom drawer of the dresser .. with Rebecca's journals and all that your father gave you ...

Cat smiled.

-It's part of our history ..

-Yes .. but this time I'm not going to hide .. I have to learn to live with it.

-I know you will ... - Cat assured.

Vincent pressed his forehead to hers.

-I do not know who would I be without you ..

She sighed and smiled. She thought she had to do something to cheer him. She separated from him, finished her beer and said:

-What do you look like a good massage?

He smiled surprised. The dimples in his cheeks were doing sigh Catherine.

\- Me to you or you to me?

She looked him up and down.

-Me to you. ... .

\- I look perfect ..

Catherine got up the stairs and held out her hand.

-Come ... .- he was.

They entered the room. The late afternoon sun streaming through the window creating a unique and unusually sensual atmosphere.

Take off your clothes and lie on the bed, face below.- said as she pushed the quilt ..-'ll get the coconut oil.

She went into the bathroom while he took off his shirt at a time and wearing nothing. When Cat returned he was already lying.

She approached her iPod and put soothing music. The air was filled with melodious notes mixed with nature sounds.

-l Can not promise that I will not sleep ... note that I spent the night in a hospital chair ... - Vincent said he raised his head slightly.

-Never mind .. But I do not think it -she looked, with very bad intents.

After seeing how you just look at me .. Me neither.

Cat laughed and moved closer to him. He sat cross-legged beside him.

-Excuse me .. But I'm naked and you're dressed, should not we match that? ..- Directed by Vincent if she had not noticed ..

-I know ... I'm the massagist ... I do not have to be naked .. and now close your eyes and enjoy ..

He not convinced on supporting his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Cat one oil droplets lay on hands.

She started on the right side. She placed her hands on her ankle and moved up slowly, never removing her hands from the body and exerting just enough pressure. She followed his twin, strong and muscular, thigh, buttock, all very slowly, she ran down his back and followed by the shoulder down the arm to hand. It did four times, two-up and two down.

Then did the same with the left side. Vincent remained at all times and still with closed eyes.

Now, turn around, if you're awake.

He said nothing just did.

Cat smiled. Now just started at the ankle, up the leg, knee, thigh, groin. Arriving there Vincent moved slightly and smiled, but nothing more. She followed up. His chest, his splendid chest, reached his shoulder and his neck, and ended in the arm and hand. As did four times before. Then it was the turn to the right side.

When she finish watch him for a moment and then lay down beside him on the bed.

-Done.-.- Said in a low voice in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly. He on his side looking at Cat's eyes.

-'It was fantastic ... - his expression made it clear that it had been.

-I'm glad ..

Neither wanted to move or staring at each other.

-Cat,, there's something I have to tell you ..

-Yes? ..

-Tonight I have not only remembered things Jt and my family. I also remembered things about you ...

-Which? - She asked him.

He took a deep breath and pulled her toward him.

-I've remembered that throughout my life I've dreamed of you ..

-What Say !?

-As you hear. I had dreams of a girl with long brown hair, she wanted to protect me ... I had it for a long time until I was with Alex .. But then not give them any importance ..

Cat smiled.

Always I have said that we are destined ..

He nodded.

-Also remembered the day to save you and the anger I felt unable to save your mother. I saw her leave her house one night while walking down the street, I recognized and saw that a car was following her .. I was behind them but not on time. but as you wanderest run saw to the forest and went for those chasing you .. When I killed them and I saw you .. I recognized. You were the girl of my dreams and the daughter of the doctor to whom I could not save ... In that moment, I swore that I would watch so you do not pass anything bad .. I'll protect you ... .- he looked into the eyes .- I fell for you the same day ..

When he finished he realized that Cat's eyes filled with tears.

He hugged her and she him.

They stayed for a while until Vincent helplessly, started kissing her lightly on the neck. She pulled away, tears were gone. They locked eyes for a split second and they kissed .. And could not stop.

Vincent lay back and took off her clothes in the blink of an eye. I contemplate a time, you never get tired of looking at it. Never.

Cat got up to look, she needed to kiss him .. I needed, now. The realized and went. He lay on top of her kissing her desire, as she expected.

Their entwined bodies moved as close as possible to each other. His hands roamed each other's skin ripping sighs of pleasure.

When he entered her, Cat gasped feeling the utter fullness to the notice it within it. They did it slowly but intensely, still kissing .. while stroking, noticing, each other, the most intense pleasure you could experience .. And all having absolute certainty that the forces that move the destiny of people, had elected them to they were together before, now and forever ..

* Sonia Thanks again ..

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The FBI headquarters in Washington had 7 forensic laboratories in basements. At that hour of the night it was working only in one of them.

FBI coroner, Henry Carmody, had been expressly for do a favor for Dana Langdon. She was the daughter of his best friend and could not refuse. Known her since she was a child and had been made a woman and an exceptional agent and at the harsh circumstances she was in, was considered the most appropriate to make this huge favor.

In the autopsy table was open from top to bottom the husband of Dana. It had been hard for her and her family lost her son, but now, having regained Sam and discover what he was doing, having to face a death like this was too much for such a strong woman like her.

The conclusions reached were as follows. Sam Langdon had bled to death by two deep cuts on his wrists; that no one who doubted him, but he had found very high levels of diazepam in your blood, liver and kidney. Very high levels considering that it took more than a dead week. Possibly Sam, was unconscious when he allegedly cut his wrists.

He was writing all this in the report refer you to Dana, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned, but it seemed that everything was in order. Of all knew how it was late and no one else was working down there at this hour.

His instincts agent with over 25 years service made him take his gun from the desk drawer.

Slowly went to the door and opened it little by little. He kept his gun ready to shoot at all times. Suddenly, a shadow cast over it. His gun went off and the bullet hit the ceiling of the hall. He received a blow on the head and felt his assailant, with masked and gloved hands, began to strangle him. He tried to grab it but it was impossible to release them, the man had a huge force. At a certain point he was aware that everything was over, he could never let go. He dropped his hands in defeat. But just before losing consciousness forever, he could see two other assailants left the laboratory with Sam's body on a stretcher; when they passed him they covered him with a sheet. After that he no longer saw nothing.

* * *

It was dark when the doors of the meeting room opened. He had been summoned everyone who was someone within the Consortium. The occasion deserved.

Its impregnability was being tested.

Had possibly been coincidences that led to the detective Vargas where she just end up, and saw the beast that he saw . But still had to stop this immediately. Mr. Keller was too valuable to have to kill him, especially considering that his mission was not yet complete.

The rooms that were given to Sam Langdon to carry out his revenge had long been sealed. But did not count, that discovered the other place. It would be a matter of time they finished knocking at your door. They were sure that their old friends in Europe would come after them. With how eager have them, they could not pass up the opportunity for a beast like Vincent did their dirty work.

Since fleeing London to settle here had been monitored, but were too powerful to them.

There was only one chance. Rebecca had had when she decided to spare the life of his older brother., Just before he betrayed them, Duncan and her. Then they could not do often regretted not let him kill! Every day of your life ..

All these thoughts swarmed in the mind of Kevin Reynolds, alias Jeremy Gallagher there, as he sat at the table.

It was dinner time. All meetings were held while they ate. It was a habit that bordered on bad taste, but those who thought he was sent a form that something seems somewhat informal as formal .

He threw back his unruly red hair strand. Should be used. He had been over 4 years and horrors sharing a table with them.

He had prepared all his life to infiltrate the organization. He received his doctorate in medicine at Harvard and then began working in the field of genetic research. It was good, very good and there were things that touched him unethical. But it was the only way to get their attention. And he did, just after being fired for trying the medications intestate without permission in terminally ill patients with cancer. Medications that were based on genetic studies.

They contacted him and offered him an obscene amount of money for their services, besides having all the material he needed for his experiments, including human guinea pigs. There was no one to question their methods. Of course, I agree.

It was clear that there was no easy way to kill them. They had all the payroll system of the USA, judges, politicians, senior FBI, journalists, athletes.

The patronage system that had the Baker Hospital and controlling it, to have been one of the great powers of the country. Yes, always from the darkest of shadows.

All the people who worked for them or that they had received favors signed a confidentiality agreement that was invulnerable ... and when you wore under his wing a while, you realized it was not money that was paid possible breach of confidentiality.

And the saddest part is that were far from able to expose them. It was quite impossible. The network reached to the top. All those who had power in the country had been involved with the miracles of Baker. Miracles . Do they know if what they did those miracles', but Jeremy assumed that some people would not care . The end justifies the means .

That sentence should be burn with fire in the entrance of the hospital ..

Jeremy's problem was not his "work" and their "leaders". It was just that the more time looking away wearing, to avoid burning his cover, but he had noted up in the morning without feeling disgust at himself in the mirror.

Jeremy glanced at all what they had been summoned. It was his immediate superior in the Hospital and admistradores and almost all scientists hired . all with much more ambition than scruples . and also in charge of the dirty work, achievers, infiltrates . Many of them turned into what all everybody knew but did not say .

Very close to where he stood, he saw Gabe Lowan . Since his was recruited very fashionable at council meetings . Last night also saw it coming ... At that meeting, he was not invited. Best. Every time he received a message inviting him, he knew he would have to sell a bit more of your soul to the devil.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on Lowan.

Seemed comfortable with his new situation ... Well not that it was new, new . but he looked good. He kept a nice conversation with one of the senior researchers .

His father and uncle had not yet decided anything about it. They had not detected any murders he had intercourse with a beast . But knowing the history of Lowan would have to control Catherine, sure go for her, at one time or another.

The host came just then. There was silence in the room.

The waiters began to fill the cups with wine, water or champagne, depending on the taste of each guest. They placed a deli dishes in front of everyone and left the room quietly.

-Ladies and gentlemen ... it's a pleasure to have you with us . Let's start, we have much to talk about.

One of the security officers started talking following the indication of the host.

-Mr Keller is becoming a tremendous hassle .. Tonight they were collecting the remains of one of our achievers when he entered into one of the underground complex entries, namely 3 and had to flee rendering null collect the body of our man ... Luckily the alarm worked and the outer door were evacuated in time. The downside is that could see Mike's body. We believe that even made a couple of pictures ..- He stood up to make his words more effect among diners. .- A while I think we should get rid of it. It is dangerous, and so it is through contacts and who you're related.

-And stayed, the best thing we could do was to have guarded .. For now we have enough blood supply and do not need it ... - The speaker now, was the head of the medical section, a man in his 60s with a curriculum, awesome behind him, he had always preferred the money to ethics-. The proposal made in this room two months ago was endorsed by all present.

All eyes ended up towards the head of the department of genetics, the immediate supervisor Jeremy ... You could tell a mile away that was not right after his resurrection, but had become expert in Consortium genome beasts. He spent his days and nights studying how to modify and how could take advantage of everything offered. A whole world of possibilities.

But Kevin, his eyes always looked a point of resignation. He was convinced that a part of him enjoyed his work, for the sake of knowing, but I also knew he had no choice, he could not take another life depended on medication daily had to take and that only consortium could give; the same as it had become what it was.

At first the idea he expressed in one of the previous meetings, had seemed the greatest cruelty that had heard and heard many, but was slowly giving as much superior than his intention was to give them time ... Catherine and time Vincent so they could find a way to get it over with.

However much has changed, Evan Mark, always protect Catherine, but people face Consortium, hate her for being the cause of his "death" and have preferred a "beast" before him.

So Jeremy, was trying to reach him and tell him who he was and what he intended.

But it was still complicated.

The security chief to speak again.

-But things have changed .. They have discovered one of the inputs and know the pattern elements collection ... It's about time they get here ...

The host was the talking this time.

-As the doctor said, he agreed to wait ... we have high hopes for Mr. Keller and the Sta. Chandler ... Well now Mr. Keller and, Anthony .. He went to the security ..- if Mr. Keller proves a nuisance to have Mr. Lowan we bring it. Is not Mr. Lowan?

Gabe got up smiling.

-It Will be a pleasure ...

-How are physical test?

-famously. Increasingly are better.

-I'm glad ... His participation in this enterprise is vital. His DNA has been modified like any other ... trust that can handle the problems of Mr. Keller ..

Gabe was still smiling.

-No I have no doubt ... .- his expression changed slightly as he continued. but was told that Catherine would not suffer any harm ..

-That depends on her Mr. Lowan ... She and her friends ... and some are annoying too.

-Yes, but they promised me ...

-In that you are wrong .. We did not promise anything ...

Gabe looked confused. Jeremy immediately knew where the conversation was going to end.

-I do not understand ...

-Let me to explain .. We did not give him the evidence to put Mr. Keller to jail ..

-No? Then who did?

-Someone who was also interested in losing sight by a caller grinned temporada.- bad thing is that went wrong .. pretty bad ... on the one hand thanks to us ... when you see him remember .. -the hatred was reflected for a moment on his imperturbable face. His expression changed again when he looked Gabe; a wry smile crossed his face. Gabe Do not look so ... no need to tell you who it was, right? ...

Gabe nodded slowly. He was right, there was no need to say anything.

Kevin also needed to be told anything. I knew perfectly, but did not think the Consortium members they knew ... He watched carefully Gabe's face and knew right away it was going to do.

He must find the opportunity to call as soon as possible.

* * *

Vincent woke up smelling of freshly brewed coffee. He stretched out on the bed putting his muscles to tone after an indescribable night. As all that spent with her. It would have sex or not.

This time was up before him ... Strange thing ... In the time they had lived had just learned that Catherine loved to sleep. It was usually him who to breakfast.

He had grown used to get up early while in the army and when it was, a resident of St Benjamin had been accustomed to be prepared for everything with 5 hours of sleep at most. Ultimately slept little and woke early.

He checked his watch. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Catherine if something happened, he could not explain that the coffee was made at that time.

She got out of bed, put on his pajama pants and went to the living room.

He found Cat sat on the couch, wearing his pajamas, that he had given him, with her legs crossed and one of Rebecca's books between them . She had picked up in her hair in a high bun and seemed very interested in what she was reading.

As she read, slowly sipping a large cup of coffee. Long and lonely.

She lifted her head when he saw Vincent appear.

-Good Morning! .- Wished him smiling like a child and when we discovered that Santa Claus has brought holiday gifts .. Vincent was her gift. A spectacular gift.

He walked over to her, bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

-Good Morning - he smiled at her and remembering the previous night. The massage worked .- stared into the eyes -... and other things too ... Thanks for being here and helping me through all this ..

-No need to thank me ... It comes with the lot. Everything that happens to you happens to me ... that simple ..-.- gently stroked his boy's abdomen.

-Is there something interesting? - he said pointing libro.-

-Yeah ... But I've read very little .. I want to start at the beginning. Skim jumps does not give you a good picture of what happened. Just come to Edinburgh with her aunt Agatha ..

Vincent made a face of not understanding anything.

Cat smiled.

-Don't Worry, I'll be doing summaries of the most important ...- She remembered what she had read about the tremors of Duncan. She thought it best not to mention it now.

Vincent kissed her again.

-All right, what are you telling me all ... -change the subject. How are you doing up so early bed ?. - He asked, as he turned and went into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of hot milk.

Cat left the book on the small table and continued sipping her coffee.

-I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday .. and it has found Tess .. What I have told you tonight ... After ... - did not need to continue. Vincent grinned.

-The Hospital Baker - asked him, while half a bag of grain was put in milk. Do you think it may be related? .. It's a very big fish ...

Cat inside the lip.

-I bet a hand so ... If you believe they do, what they do, what better place than a hospital macro, the means and the money ... is the command .- led to her chin. The challenge will be prove to Captain. We have to present consistent evidence that something happens to let us continue the investigation.

-Let him that to Jt is and Tess.-He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and started desayunar-. Jt is well known to me, and I know you will be desperate to be seen in bed doing nada.-He looked at the Cat's mobile which, was on the counter-. Surely though it is so early, and have updated all of the tunnels in New York ... The planes can see the audience and that is no.-a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He chewed slowly.

Catherine sat down beside her on another sidewalks. She breathed deeply.

-What shall we do with Mark Newman?

He put the spoon in the cup.

-I Do not know ... When he got to the car was totally impossible to track him. It is as if something was blocking me.

\- You could not feel it ..?

Vincent shook his head.

-No ... It was impossible. Suddenly I felt a terrible headache and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I realized that I had completely lost.

Catherine looked at him doubtfully.

-Then, what do we do, go straight to him and tell him that we know who saved the life of Jt, but he have to explain to me why the hell did not say anything yesterday? ..- Had to stop to catch air.- ¿and why was Tess and Jt following the day he was wounded? .. and I thank you for saving his life before or after start screaming?

Vincent smiled at his girl gesturing while kept talking.

-Cat .. Okay! .. No need to shout at him .. .- told him to be quiet for a moment. Do not think it's a good idea to openly go talk to him ... If you do not say anything yesterday .. and considering that fled, has something to hide seguro.- cereals finished and got up to pour a cup of coffee. We'll tell Jt to look up your address on any basis of these data he manages too.-Cat looked at before continuing. Do you can not get that information, right? ..

Cat denied.

-No ... I should explain why I have an interest in obtaining the personal direction of an FBI agent ... Too many questions ... - he shrugged-. . best left to Jt.

Vincent took the coffee and sat down on the sidewalk. Catherine went to him and placed between her legs. Circled his neck with her arms. He left the cup on the counter and grabbed her waist gently.

-Vincent, yesterday when I went to view Patrick ..- her instinct told him that this was not going to like it. she try to find the words-. I noticed the agent Newman a little weird ...

-'What do you mean? .-he asked as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck -... Well, if he had done what he had done, it is normal that you were weird.

Cat cleared her throat, closed her eyes but was forced to reopen them. She continued.

-'The other time we saw it was a distant person, professional .. With great self control .. But yesterday he thought it was too worried ..

, worried? why? -. he asked still very entertaining with his neck.

Cat off the hands of Vincent shoulders, preparing for his reaction.

-By my ...

Vincent looked up. he look her.-. Slowly removed his hands from her waist, grabbed his coffee and drank it down-.

-Explain to me eso said quite seriously.

-I do not know ... it may not be anything but seemed worried about what could happen to me ... There was a warmth in his eyes looking at me it was not normal ... and less of a man like él..No know what to think Jt ... he saved ... and ...

Vincent finished the sentence for her.

-And he may be interested in you ...

Catherine warmly denied-.

No, that's impossible .. Vincent .. do not know me-. .- She started to gesticulate-. It is quite impossible .- Vincent she wanted Vincent looked up. he look her.-. Slowly removed his hands from her waist, grabbed his coffee and drank it down-.

-Explain to me eso said quite seriously.

-I do not know ... it may not be anything but seemed worried about what could happen to me ... There was a warmth in his eyes looking at me it was not normal ... and less of a man like él..No know what to think Jt ... he saved ... and ...

Vincent finished the sentence for her.

-And he may be interested in you ...

Catherine warmly denied-.

No, that's impossible .. Vincent .. do not know me-. .- She started to gesticulate-. It is quite impossible .-she wanted that vincent had to clear 's totally impossible.

He quickly rose from the bench-. His expression remained very serious-. He left his breakfast cups in the scrubber-.

-I think it's time to get going .- He went to Cat and kissed him on the forehead. We have to go to the hospital to see Jt .. You have to investigate with Tess and I think you wanted us to go to the house this afternoon, right? .- I. .. also I have a few things to do .-

Yes .. We have to go .. have to look at like this all .-

Quickly realized that Vincent was not listening-. He had left the room and quickly headed to the bedroom. She followed slowly, letting out a bad feeling is taking over his mind. She realized, that she was not going to be quiet all day.

* * *

They'd just take the drain dangling, but still a lying in bed helplessly he felt like a furniture. Good thing he had his laptop and phone.

He had downloaded the map of new york subway. Full map ... With what the council wanted us to know and also what not He had counted more than 15 stations forgotten. Some of them at a depth of vertigo. Clearly identify which Vincent had seen last evening.

The planes of the two factories were easy to find in the planning department of the council. It was hard to get into their databases.

But getting the planes of the Baker Hospital was impossible. All he could find was a memory book of 1971 which specified as would be the building materials, dimensions, plants .. and little else. He also found the authorizations related to demolish abandon factories at which it burned .. In total the site where you just building the hospital was one hectare .. "Good plot" thought Jt to read.

He had never been near the place where the Hospital was located. He only knew that overlooked the East River and the Queensboro Bridge from you could see a perfect ... It had been over that bridge many times to quit and return to Queens.

At that moment the door of the room opened and Tess with plenty of rolling papers protruding above the exchange where wearing.

-Hello! ... I've got plans .. All underground subway plans ... I have a friend in town planning should me a few favors ...

Jt looked at her with tender eyes hoping it was towards to kiss. She came and gave.

'-How are you today?

-Very well .. I have removed the drain and they told me that I can go to the bathroom alone ... do I feel more!

Tess laughed openly ...

-Very well ... I'll no longer have to go with ..

-You can do the same ... .- Jt raised an eyebrow to say.

She shook her head.

-Sweetheart ... I love you but I prefer to go it alone ... - as she said, began to reach plans above the bed.

Jt had remained silent, watching her.

-Did you say, I love you? ..-.- Asked very seriously ..

Tess looked at him for a split second and went back to drawing.

-No get too excited .. It was a figure of speech ... - One thought crossed the mind of Tess "Now is not the time Jt, have a little patience" .. She wanted it to be special, and certainly there was not going to be.

Jt lay back on the bed and hit his head on a pillow.

-And it seemed to me ... Anyway .. For the record, do not lose hope ...

* * *

Heather got up in the morning with the idea in mind to go home and Gabe return the favor he had done the day before.

Though she knew deep down that was more than return the favor, she was interested in him ... and she really wanted to see him again. She also wanted to celebrate with someone his rise and return to New York, his company was setting up a subsidiary there and had decided that she would be responsible for directing.

She wanted to have celebrated with Cat, but things had not gone as expected .. She had preferred to stay with his "beast" so Gabe had called during dinner .. "beast" .. Just thinking about a chill ran down by the back.

She left her parents' home, the place where she was staying now, and took his car .. Gabe had given his address and phone number in case needed a friend. She smiled at the memory .. No doubt needed a friend ... she put the key in the ignition and drove away.

Gabe takes me a second to open the door. He was spectacularly dressed for work. Impeccable in a black suit and burgundy shirt .. and perfectly shaved. But what he liked to Heather, it was his smell ... Something she had never smelled before but that drunk.

He was shocked when he saw her.

-¡Heather! Do not expect to see you here ...

-It's passing by and I thought if you wanted to come to lunch with me .. I have to repay you the other day ... .- her face drew the best smile.

-Come in, come please.- he held out his hand indicating that enter inside.

Gabe's loft was beautiful ... could tell he had an exquisite taste for details.

I've made coffee .. Are you want? ...- Offered.

-Yes clear, .- she said as she removed her jacket. It was a warm April morning, maybe too warm for the time of year where they were. It seemed that the evening could see a storm.

Gabe stared up and down as he approached the kitchen and made coffee. She wore a red mini dress neck, sheer stockings and red shoes with high heels. He nodded approving her choice of wardrobe. Heather did not notice the detail.

-Do you want with sugar and milk ?

-Yes, a little of each ...

Gabe entertained milk heated in the microwave.

-Gabe, I do not know if you were going out, I'm sorry if I bothered you so ..

-Don't Worry ... I go when I want - he take a little milk and two teaspoons of sugar, and gave the cup.

Heather took it gratefully.

-Shall we sit on the couch? .- Asked him.

She nodded

-Sure ... in which case you working now?

-Drugs ... Little fun ...

-Dangerous?

-Well, not too much for the prosecution; usually are more for the police ... They are those who stop .. more ... We are bureaucracy, we face less ..

-Ok...

Suddenly, she saw he got serious.

-Heather .. one thing I want to talk to you about your sister ... you know anything about her? ..- He asked as he set his empty cup on the table.

She leaned back on the couch and looked in her eyes was a mixture of sadness and anger.

-No nothing at all ... must be very worried about her "boy" to think about me ...

Gabe moved closer to her and took her hand.

-'It's been something about your sister and Vincent ...

She sat up and took both his hand. She could not deny herself she enjoyed his touch.

-What happened, Gabe?

-They have been married ..

Heather got up from the couch like a spring ..

-How could he do? .. .- He began to pace the room without really knowing what it was. He kept gesturing and cursing ..- all the fault of that damned Vincent .. Everything is for him .. Luckily my parents are not around to see this, .- Remembering them helplessly mourn burst out.

Gabe got off the couch and hugged her.

-Heather .. Quiet .. is not the end of the world .. sure sooner or later she realizes that she have made the biggest mistake of her life to return with it.-Heather grabbed him and support her head on his shoulder. for me it is not easy to get used to the idea that they are married .. But I can not do anything else ..

She sat up resting his hands on his chest.

-Excuse me, I'm getting wet suit ... Also, I selfish ... you loved her ... You must be very painful ...

Gabe wiped her tears away with his fingers, stroking her face.

-You dont worry about me ... need to know to overcome.

Heather looked into his eyes and felt a part of her was lost in the darkness. Their faces were separated by a few inches.

-Still love her? ..- she asked anxiously.

He shook his head.

-I Dont know, in this time.- he was approaching more to her.

-Maybe I can help you forget her.

She stood on tiptoe and look while gently kissed him on the lips. Gabe returned it with the same smoothness. They separated for a moment, only to have Gabe strongly grabbed her neck and attracted to him. Heather was allowed to do. And when he kissed her with all the passion of which he was capable, she did the same.

* * *

When they reached the room Jt in the hospital, they found Tess, with a huge NY plane extended above the bed. She had scored three points and had joined by a red line. Formed a perfect triangle.

Cat was sad after the conversation about Mark that they had at home .Vincent had said nothing all the way.

She did not like, did not like it. She try to forget a little about them and hear what they had to tell their friends.

They were telling what they had been finding out that morning.

-It's absolutely impossible to access the planes of Baker Hospital .. not appear anywhere, not even I have been able to find systems for fire prevention. All large buildings are required to submit to the council a mandatory evacuation plan and is accompanied by a plano.- Jt told them, moving uncomfortably in the bed-. I have wanted to go home.

Vincent looked at him with face circumstances.

-'Even you have for at least 5 days -.

Jt sighed.

-'How awful! I do not know if I'll hold - he turned his attention to his computer Metro planes we have them twice. I got them here he point your laptop and Tess has in the real version.

Tess smiled and pulled out from under the Manhattan another level than all subway lines, both current and previous stations were in service and those that were closed, most structural problems were seen.

Tess pointed a point.

-This Is the old station beneath which found Vincent is almost below where Jt wounded .. It closed in 1980 by constant water leaks ..

-The closed and left a car in it .. and recycled -. I think it's first action point ... .- Vincent looked at each of them before speaking -. - I think that place, not out alive many of the disappeared, I get the impression that they took what they wanted and got rid of the rest using a furnace like the one we saw in Sam's lab.

Cat looked at him.

-Then where were you must have another oven? -.

-It would be logical -.

-Look , also in this.- Tess interrupted them-.. while we were watching the intricate underground network, we have seen this she indicated them-. with your finger, the three points marked in red on the map of the city -. these are the three places where there were fireplaces. Sam's lab, where Jt went to investigate and I, and this one is the Baker Hospital.

She moved her finger back and forth to draw the triangle looked red ..

-If you look well the plane, you can see that there are three subway tunnels that make the same journey. Three lines connecting all the dots and sealed since 1927 -. these were the first lines were built, they were not too deep, had problems with leaks and the noise was heard on the surface too -. In theory and some parts are sealed of them have been used to give access to much deeper lines later ..

Cat and Vincent observed carefully the underground map.

-Everything is connected -.

Tess took out another plane placed below the previous.

-This is a map service and property maintenance. Here you can clearly see the connections .. Between lines and other -.

Jt interrupted Tess at that point.

-In these lines connecting the three places we have detected at least 14 closed stations. Under what conditions will not be .- in maintaining reports say that I have found that many of them have limited access because of the floors were wood and are in danger of sinking ... most of them have no current. ., and almost all are among the projects that cover them -. the City of the floor of NY is a gruyere cheese and they have realized that doing something as non we sink any day -.

Vincent nodded and smiled.

-Good job guys. It's amazing what you have discovered and are only 9 in the morning -.

. lay back on the bed.

-I get bored a lot ... - he look at Tess. The one that has worked is Tess .. She has brought all these levels over an hour ago. And I must recognize that it is much more interesting to work with them -. with a virtual plane.

The three nodded.

Cat sat on one of the chairs and put her hands on her knees.

-And Now what do we do with all this? What we told the captain and no?

Tess leaned on the bed and crossed her arms ..

-It's complicated .. but we can say only there is a connection between the two sites we know, and we doubt that it can, that the hospital Baker is connected .- She_ looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath shrug-. I dont Know.. we can to put to something about the illegal trade in organ transplants?

Cat nodded.

-Not a bad idea ..

It is that moment the door of the room opened. Dr. Paul Markus entered followed by a nurse.

-Good Morning to all! .- Greeted the presentes.- I see he's very well attended ... .- Sr .Forbes addressed him.- How are you feeling today?

Jt replied.

-I'm much better .. throw me the points but I'll survive ..

The doctor smiled.

-You had a lot of luck .. .- look at JT's companions-.. you mind going out one moment while we heal the wound and check all is well as. Vincent can stay ... please?

The aforementioned stood still beside the bed. Tess and Catherine left the room.

Vincent, can you tell me how you see the wound ..?

He ook closely at the stitching that ran about 15 points Jt's abdomen on the left side. The nurse had removed the blindfold and taken a little hydrogen peroxide.

-All Right, Clean and without infection.

Paul smiled.

-Did you tell your friend that helped operate on?

Jt looked astonished.

\- Really, did you?

Vincent refused.

-No ... I limit up to the tank and see what they were doing -.

Paul looked at Jt.

-Your friend has gone... back to being a doctor .. .. Now we just have to convince him to decide to do what is necessary to exert again.

-That may be a way Long.- Vincent said as he sat in one of the armchairs.

The nurse returned to cover the wound and placed well pajamas and sheets.

-Well, Mr. Forbes ..

-jt please ..

The doctor smiled.

-All right, Jt .. Tomorrow I draw blood and if all goes recovering'll leave in a few days. We will target the drugs you have to buy and elementary instructions to make a life as normal as possible.

-Okay. Doc .. and thanks for everything.

-No thank me, it's my job -.

The nurse left the room with the material he had to throw. The doctor still remained in the room.

-In relation to your other Vincent problem .. I have not had time to work on your analysis, give me a couple of days to tell you something.

Jt was interested.

-Did you tell yours?

Vincent nodded

-yES .. and hoping you could give all the information you've been collecting all these years -. Maybe he can help me ..

-there Is no problem.- the assured his friend-. and I will give you everything, but I must tell you that we have not had any luck .. I guess you will have better means that I. ..

-I will do everything I can ... I guarantee Now what I have to go I go, to make round-. Vincent as me say start the paperwork to be able exert again.

He nodded.

-She'll tell you .. But now I have other things that require my urgent attention ..

-Very well .. we see .. .- hand movement and said goodbye.

Vincent walked hastily to Jt

-Before entering the girls .. I want you to find me as soon as possible, the direction of FBI agent Mark Merman -. Possibly Catherine what you ask me too but you have to give it to me .. Understood to me .. A she did not, until I tell you -. ok?

Jt is what puzzled stare.

\- you told me, right?

He shook his head in the affirmative just when Tess opened the door.

-What did the doctor say? .- Asked approaching the bed.

Jt smiled slightly, noting the concern in the face of Tess.

-'He told me that if all goes well will leave here in a few days -.

Tess took contented air, Catherine only had eyes for Vincent. The look on his face said very clearly that something was wrong.

She concentrated on Jt, had something to ask.

-Jt .. I have one thing to ask .- sat on the bed and glanced at her husband.

Jt nodded.

'You say ... -.

I wish you would shopped, if you can, the direction of FBI agent Mark Newman. I have to ask a few things ... .- bit her lip before continuing talking-. but I would watch a little face before ... I think it does not hurt ..: - He saw Vincent moved restlessly .- .. but it is also true that I was with him yesterday and he told me nothing of what happened.

Jt was incorporated a little surreptitiously in bed watching the reaction of his friend.

-No problem will be, Dana taught me how to access the FBI database: I think I can access information from agents -.

Catherine nodded gratefully.

-Thanks Jt .. want to clarify this asap -. and hopefully be a friend instead of an enemy, I'm a little tired of not being able to trust almost anyone ...

Vincent rose from his chair, sat listening to the conversation, and began to pace the room. Catherine was getting on my nerves.

-Tess created we should go to the police station -. We have to get to work ..

Her companion nodded.

-Yes .. We'll have to go and ask the captain to let us access the database of policía.- turned to look at Jt.- will you be okay?

'-Of course yes .. and seeing that you care, even more.

She smiled into his eyes. Then she shook her head and went to Cat.

She was watching Vincent.

-'I call you to go eat ... Is that okay?

Vincent turned to her, but did not look.

-Yes, you call me .. I do not know if I will go .. I have a lot to talk with Dr.

Cat could not handle that situation, but knew she could not do anything ... She took his hand and kissed him softly on the mouth. He reacted to the kiss, closed his eyes and handed it back.

Tess hawking seeing that not separated.

-Guys we have to go ...

Cat pulled away from her husband's lips, looking into his eyes. This time he also looked at her.

-I'll call you then? ..

-Yes, ...

They separated their hands just as Tess pulled Cat toward the door.

Vincent watched as they left the room. When the door closed he lowered his head and stroked his mustache-. He turned to look at his friend-.

-Tell me you, now .- said-. I think that you need let off steam-.

Vincent sat on one of the chairs while Jt left the laptop on the nightstand.

-I do not understand what is wrong with me ... He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and laced his fingers-. He kept his head crouched-. I've never been jealous ... me did not appreciate that Catherine was with others ... and certainly do not like to see her kiss with other guys .. But ... .- leaned against the back of it-. but lately I can not stand it, and so continue imaginármela-. looked at Jt-. In his eyes guessed that it was difficult to accept what I was feeling-.

-'And that does all that with Mark Newman?

Vin got up and sat on the bed.

-Catherine told me that yesterday was with him at the sight of Patrick and that was weird .. Worried about her. It may be understandable since, he knew exactly what had happened to you. But when she told me, I could only think that he was interested in her .. and .- became seriously serious. a strange warmth came over me. And that, had happened to me yesterday. when I kiss Cat Patrick.,.

Jt made a face of disbelief.

-What kissed him and why?

Gratitud, He is clearly interested in her ... .- got up and started walking around the room .- may have to do with whether we're married ...

-Ok.. As if the undertaking would have triggered in you celos.- told a very understanding. ... Primitive animals-Possession.

Vincent stared in amazement. He pointed his finger.

-Yeah ... Yeah .. It has to be something.

His friend watched with sad face.

'-And a horn !, Vincent .. you jealous! ... Is normal .. what animal possession, or what the hell! Calm yourself! ...

Vincent approached him with a scowl.

Very funny! - he said as he sat back down on the couch.

-No much importance you give .. Catherine is an extraordinarily beautiful, intelligent, independent woman .. is normal men interested in her ... Jealousy is bad advice .. and you do not have them ... She's yours and what will always be ... Like you're it.

-Then .. Why am me physically feel so ... I do not know .. How to explain it, so confused and so angry inside? ..

Jt sat smiling a little.

-You've got to learn to control these things ... not all of your responses will be due to the beast inside of you ... This is the most human I know.

Vincent nodded.

-Maybe you're right ..

-'I'll find the address of such Newman, but you have to promise me that you'll check .. Are you wearing the gem? .- Asked.

-No ... Today I left at home .- he replied, shaking his head. but I just want to find it so, I want you to tell me because you saved and that is what he was following you and Tess ... and ... I promise not to hurt him.

Jt took up the laptop off the table. He looked at his friend suspiciously and took a breath.

-Give me a minute ... -

He walked into the FBI database using password Dana. He imagined that she would not mind to do it, not surprisingly, were all in the same boat.

He came to the personal files of the agents. Vincent, meanwhile had stood behind him watching intently did.

-And ... Bingo! Here is .- announcement when he had reached the record constable. leads in the FBI since he was 20 years old .. A flawless career by what it says here. His mother is divorced and see what he decided to use his name. .- Astonishment began to laugh-. put on the record that as of the revision, which was about two months ago, is not known to hold any serious relationship with anyone .- He turned to Vincent-. they will control the love life of their agents ... It's disgusting!

-Get to the point .. please . .- motioned frowning.

-I'm going ... to see . .- kept watching the record .. .- social security number, medical record, sangre..etc . Here it is ... the address is 152 West Broadway, that is Hamilton 's Manhatthan uptown .. and it may be coincidence but pretty close laboratory Sam.

-Is there anything else that is interesting in the file? .- Asked Vincent, looking to go to the apartment as soon as possible to take a look.

No, .- he continued leyendo-. well maybe this, is one such teammate Spencer, nothing more ...

Vincent gave him a pat on the back.

-Thank you, again ... .- started towards the puerta.- do not say anything okay Catherine ?.

He nodded.

-Of .. Agree .. But behave yourself, and remember that I am here, now, thanks to him.

-I know ... what I have in mind . believe me .- he said goodbye and left.

Jt a while looking where he had gone and gradually the expression on his face changed from normal to worry stayed . He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes ... Vincent would always be a walking problem and certainly was not believed that jealousy of Vincent were normal. He was beginning to precuparse.

He opened the laptop, He create a folder on his computer. He called her "big boy", opened the word processor and wrote: 1. uncontrollable jealousy. He keep it and closed his laptop.

He picked up the phone and was thinking whether to call Catherine or not ... In the end, with a sigh he decided to give a vote of confidence to his friend . but even so do not leave very far. He picked up his laptop and concentrated on finding the planes of the Hospital. He was going to find, anyway he had nothing better to do.

* * *

They told it Ward and what they had found something suspicious, he authorize you to start looking for information on the Baker Hospital in the database of the police. It was a giant mess. It would not be easy to get information and try something against them. In addition, the media coverage of everything that could happen would be unimaginable. They would have to tread carefully and certainly not filter any data to anyone. Absolutely anyone.

Ward told, and what They had found something suspicious, he authorize you to start looking for information on the Baker Hospital in the database of the police. It was a giant mess. It would not be easy to get information and try something against them. In addition, the media coverage of everything that could happen would be unimaginable. They would have to tread carefully and certainly not filter any data to anyone. Absolutely anyone.

While Tess was dedicated to find the history of the Hospital, Cat caught up with records of missing persons. reading was carefully. All those missing persons it put goosebumps. He could only think of their families hoping one day return and the nightmare was over.

-It was horrible ... had children, adolescents, women, men, old, did not care, did not have a defined type. What made it special was that all these people? Or they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?

She took his hands to his face while reading last guy disappeared .

She closed her eyes.

The image that will automatically appear in your mind was Vincent, when they parted at room Jt. She opened her eyes..

The only good thing it had going through reading the stories of all those people was that she needed to focus on something, after Vincent left the hospital. Since Mark Newman had talked about and how strange it had seemed to her behavior Cat in the view of Patrick, her husband was tense, serious and unpleasant tad. Not that the fault had her.

Anyway, after their conversation tenidpo when Patrick had kissed her had noticed Vincent's jealousy had increased exponentially . Do not have to do with the fact that they had married? Do not. ... That thought from his head off ... Vincent would not be able to go get it do you? ... She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked back at the records. By the way ... he had taken the gem this morning? ... It was quite impossible to her out of it.

-I'm going to drink coffee, Tess.- said to her friend. She thought she could move a little help.

-Bring me to my other ..-.- asked her partner ...- think I'm about to find the history of patrons who built the hospital. Go when you get back what you say.- kept watching the screen.

Catherine went to the coffee machine stuck squarely in his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered Gabe, had shared many coffees both there ... It seemed incredible that all that had happened at least a month .. How things had changed. She prepared two coffees and catching air forced herself to concentrate on what they had at hand.

Tess was waiting for her.

I -Coffee! Blessed word, although the one here is horrendous ... I'll sit counting ...

Cat gave her coffee and sat down at her table.

-Shoot ..

Her partner left the coffee on the table and began:

-This Is the history of the hospital. As seen, a certain Aaron Baker, who incidentally is still alive, is he who is spending your dough build .- Tess looked at Catherine while spoke. his wife was very serious and very exclusive group of doctors brought from Europe were cured and those who built it in appreciation. It says here that this group of doctors had a tiny private hospital close to where I raise new and was affected when the flour factory fire. They had to demolish and Mr. Baker were well built another much larger and became his patron.

-A group of European doctors?How strange! Does it put when was that? .- Asked Cat.

-Yeah ... the rough treatment two years of 1969 to 1971 ... I guess it would be a cancer ... But it does not say ... .- Tess continued the story after taking a sip of coffee-. Just say it was very serious and that saved her. Since then it has become a reference for research of all kinds of diseases and personalities of politics, culture and business customers are among ... This says what I just read it here, mind ..- looked smiling her friend-. Also makes the list of services .. my God! It is huge and do everything .. from open-heart surgery, neurosurgery ... through cosmetic surgery, detoxification and research ... ... How many people will be working there?

-Many Must be, to manage all of that indicated Cat. Starting to be very interested-. .. That reference to Europe had seemed so suspiciously. Does it put the nationality of the doctors who cured the wife of Mr. Baker? ..

-Yeah ... were English .. mostly ... But there was also German and French ... And if I want to ask ... no name of any medical ...

-How was the gold that Baker? .- Hearing what doctors Catherine decided to change focus.

-Oil refineries, during the 60s, but the money what you see ... he came him from family .. His parents and grandparents had wells .. What happens is that the good Lord was smart, because then your investments will reported much or more than he left his family ... -

-Where are you looking all that? - she could not believe this was on the basis of police data.

Tess smiled amused at her friend. Coffee ended a drink before answering.

-Google .. Jt could have done quietly this morning .. but got heavy with the planes of the hospital ... and saw nothing. He pain a lot, not find them, it's more, I'm sure you will be scrambling to find Internet medium .. Well, I decided that it was better than we take him.

Cat smiled at that.

-Better if ... What else?

Tess returned to close to the screen. He read quietly, suddenly stopped and made a sad face.

-Oh! Mrs.. Baker died a few years after an accident ... Cat .- was incorporated in the chair and stood looking at her-. committed suicide by jumping off the balcony of his penthouse ... why a woman who has had a fatal disease is thrown from a balcony .- looked again at the screen-. 7 years later?

Cat placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

-Look suicide the police file. He should be.

Tess did.

-Oh OH! the case is not closed ... the detective who took him was not convinced it was ... There was no note and no family other than the husband, thought Helen, so called, has reason to do it ... the detective was called Morrison ... he was in the 5, added to record the story of a witness who claimed that he had seen Mrs.. Baker fight with someone on the deck before falling ... the witness disappeared ... they could not locate it. Mr. Baker was investigated but could not determine anything ... anyway they left open if something is discovered a posteriori.

She kept looking at the screen.

-Cat! No you going to believe, but there are 11 cases related to Hospital ...

What kind of case? ..- She asked surprised.

Tess was reading what he saw on the screen.

-They're cases of missing employees, ranging from doctors, maintenance workers, researchers and even management. Many coincidence not happen? .-she looked at her companion, making a face circunstancias.- ... .Four of them were found dead ... and the rest do not know anything.

-How died ?.

-Wait a minute ... The four died from gunshots to the head, and put here as well, there was evidence pointing to that they had been tied up for quite some time ...

Catherine put her hands to her face.

-Well we already have a good excuse to go see Mr. Baker ... find the address. We can tell that there is a new track and we want to ask some questions ...

Tess shook her head.

-The problem is that the man, has more than 90 years ...

* * *

Vincent left the hospital and went to the apartment of the agent. He had no intention of being well received, he hoped that was empty. He took a taxi to leave at the door ... The floor was the 3rd ...

The front door was locked. Vincent noted if someone came and realized that just at that moment, a young man approached the gate, running. Vincent moved away and watched as the young man opened the door and entered. A second later he was grabbing the door before it closed, and going inside.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor. There were only two apartments per floor. He focused and knew that no one was in either.

He walked over to Mark, according to the direction it was the 301, put his hand on the place of the lock, and the beast caused by a sudden, but controlled movement, broke. He noted his work. Nor is felt therefore of course if we ignore, which could not be closed again.

Vincent came first and what was found was with the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and placed it against the door so it looked like it was closed.

He entered the apartment. It was small. A large kitchen lounge with good windows, a room with a large bed and a bathroom which is accessed through the bedroom.

A few laps he, opening cupboards, drawers and even the refrigerator. Then he realized that something was wrong there. The fridge is half empty; some ready in the freezer, eggs, some cheese, chocolate meal and a few beers. In living room there was nothing, no photos or books, a sofa, a couple of chairs and a low cabinet where the TV support. There was very little clothes in closets, a few black suits, FBI uniform, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of pajamas. Three pairs of uniform black shoes, a sports and slippers to be home. The drawers were empty excepting one white shirts that go with the costume. In the bathroom there was only a cosmetic bag with the basics, toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, shaving cream, a razor and a box of condoms ...

Vincent smiled at it. Certainly had more earmarks of being a place of occasional passage, accompanied or alone, than a place to live permanently. Let it not look like a home.

It was very clear that he was lying to the FBI when he told them that this was his home. There, Mr. Newman did not live ... So the question was clear, Where did it and why he kept it a secret? ... Vincent was beginning to feel that his suspicions were true ... It was not legit ...

He would go to the FBI office and wait patiently to see him appear. He have much to ask him.

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Catherine drove through the streets of Manhattan towards Rebecca's house, the house of her ancestor, the woman who lead a life similar to yours.

They had spent half the day trying to contact Mr. Baker, but a network of caregivers had done quite impossible. It was something they were afraid when they arrived and a black man liveried butler opened the door. He said that Mr. did not receive anyone because he was in bed for over 6 years with severe lung and heart problems. If they wanted something they should call their children who were in charge of controlling the family business as well as any personal issues affecting his father. He gave them the card of the eldest son, Aaron Baker Jr and the politely dismissed.

Catherine had tried to contact Vincent at lunchtime, but had not gotten the phone. That was not good. Nothing good.

She called Jt to tell him if her husband was there and said he had long since gone to his room. He imagined that He'd be talking with Dr. Markus. He asked if I knew the direction of Mark Newman and replied that it was. As soon as he had ordered it was the phone.

They ate the two together on the way to the offices of Baker. Spectacular offices in the most expensive area of the city.

There's secretary attended upon arrival and when the detectives showed their badges she indicated them politely that Mr. Baker Jr. was in England on a business trip and would take a couple of days to get back to New York. she took note that they had been there. He asked on the occasion of their visit but they would not tell him, preferring to wait to talk to your boss. Definitively, they took half a day without being able to find out anything except that family swimming in money.

When they returned to the police station were entertaining explaining to his captain what they had found. While they were talking to him, Berta, the cleaning lady came in to empty wastebaskets. They will not fix it because it was part of the decor of the place and were accustomed to having it lying around constantly ... What they did not know was that, Berta itself was attentive to the conversation taking place in that office ... and all parts of the 125.

* * *

Mark had been a tough day. The investigations of corrupt officers had never liked, but this was particularly unpleasant. Half a day they wore questioning a guy who had been able to kill his partner and wrong, is that there was strong evidence that it had been. Spencer was too soft to hard cop and that role had touched him. He was tired of putting bulldog face.

When he left the FBI offices had clearly had a good beer, he and Spencer. The guy was very good, taking into account that just got out of Quantico, he was intelligent, he was patient and knew how to behave in difficult situations. Sometimes tasted bad to be lying about his private life but it was what he had to do, he had learned since he was little, his father was commissioned to teach it to him.

There was an Irish pub two blocks south. What he most wanted after a day like that was a good pint of stout. Entered, followed by Spencer and placed on the bar. The pub was crowded, it was time for leaving many executives working in offices in the area and wanted to disconnect. Besides, it was the perfect place to pass information without anyone noticing.

They ordered two beers and discussed what had happened to the police that they had arrested. At one point Mark got up to go to the bathroom. It was over there and opened the door when someone pushed him. She dragged him to the wall and hit her twisting her arm behind her back. Mark realized that in the bathroom there was no one else.

-I want you to tell me you did following Tess and to the factory, forgive my manners but has not left me no choice ... I do not like being lied to me or hide things.- Vincent squirmed as his arm. Mark bit his lip.-

-I do not know what you're talking about ...

Vincent turned him over and grabbed the neck; raised him a foot.-

-This will make you cleared my memory. He knew it was happening but could not control himself.- Tell me why you're so worried about Catherine, you want from her? For if you do not know is my wife ...

Mark shook his head.- Vincent pressed over his prey. FBI agent grabbed the hands of his assailant to no avail, he was running out air.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a gun to unlock it and then, Vincent noticed the gun to his neck.

-Let him go !, Otherwise, it is difficult to speak .. Let it go!You wanted answers!? .. Do it hell! .. This situation is insane ... we're all on the same side.

Vincent did not release its prey. He looked stunned for a moment the person was pointing him.. A higher until he and skinny concern, similar to Mark watching him soberly old young man. He was dressed entirely in black. A lock of red hair fell over his eyes.

Vincent loosened slightly. Mark could breathe again. He coughed and took a breath. Still kept close to the wall.

-Who are you? ..- Vincent asked the newcomer.

-Every time thing. - Did not drop the gun at any time ..- Mark tell it .. A lot has happened .. and we have to tell the two as soon as possible .. We are running out of time ..

Mark nodded.

-My father always tells me, carrying the gem with me never I ignore him. .- His voice normal, serious, seemed now a child.

Vincent turned to him. He was perplexed.

-The gem? .. What do you know gem? ... .- Inadvertently released it. Mark breathed relieved to feel the ground beneath their feet. He sat and looked at Vincent before speaking.

-OK ... Vincent .. We are good .. and I have no "romantic" interest in Catherine.

-'I do not seem ..- Vincent crossed arms-. I feel your heart racing when you talk about her.

Upon hearing the two into a smile. Vincent's eyes yellow and his expression change again. Mark tried to calm him. He realized in a determined moment that Vincent's left hand would not stop shaking time. Vincent seeing where way to look, closed fist and plug it with the other hand.

-Quite, quite! .. .- took a breath and continued. - There is a logical explanation for everything ... .Catherine is ... she's my sister, my father is Bob Reynolds.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mark and Vincent were sitting at the bar in front of two pints of Guinness.

Mark and Kevin had had a brief conversation in the sink. This latter gave him a pendrive to Mark before taking a hug and go as he had appeared.

Mark went out and ended up sharing his beer with Spenser telling you goodbye ... He said that He'll take advantage that was free day the next day had to rest.

Spencer took his advice and left.

Vincent had stayed away so far, sat in the chair he had left Spenser book.

He fixed that Mark had finished his beer and ordered two more. It was he who began to speak.

-How I did not notice before ..? In the interrogation room when you let me go? ..

He took a sip of beer foam.

-I've been trained to you will not notice ... besides everything I told you there was true ... my role was to that everyone's swallow the story of Catherine.

Vincent nodded as sipped him beer.

-Why did you follow Tess and Jt ?.

Well, that's more complicated ... ..- he turned and looked at me ..- I went to the police station that tell her partner that the sight of Patrick would be the next day, do not leave me no choice, I did not pick the phone ...

-We were ..

-'I know where you were ...

Vincent had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming.

-You have we watched?

Mark shrugged before nodding.

-Catherine's family and protects her family.

-Of Bad or me? ..

-From both ...

Vincent took a long swig of beer.

-Well ... I see that distrust Bob has not gone away ..

Never will .. We know what the beasts are able to do and what happens to them ... But do not think the record, I do not think like him, though ... - glanced toward his hand.- not me that tremor, like it ..

Vincent reached into the pocket of his leather jacket.

-They're short gem .. and the controls ..

-I know .. I've seen before ..

Vincent looked at him strangely.

-Where?

Mark rubbed his eyebrows.

-That .. I'll tell you later, I think you're more interested in how to save your friend ..

Vin nodded, but made a mental note that this was outstanding.

-When Vargas was talking to the detective, saw that it was investigating disappearances in an area I knew well ... Talk to Bob and told me to be careful.

-I decided to follow them, I was doing surveillance .. I saw were going to eat and then they caught the car and went to where they should not.

-Vincent,, have to understand that they were no match for them. When left alone Jt Tess knew there would go after him and thus put bait and stung him.

Vincent listened attentively throughout.

-'I opened the door . and your friend came ... bolted out of the car and went after him . just reached the dungeons when you just stabbed, I did not think twice and shoot him .

Here he was interrupted.

-Who was he who stabbed him? . Saw him dead and was huge .

-You've seen me dead?

-If I went down to the dungeons to track down who had saved to my friend . and followed the blood of the aggressor . It took me to an old abandoned subway station . there I found it was the body . Down with open top. - He suddenly remembered something-. I took pictures .

He pulled out his phone and showed them. Mark made a face of deep disgust.

Vincent asked again.

-Who is He?

Mark sigh.

-I do not know his name . But if his work . He was achievers .

-Achievers what?

-Of specimens with which to experiment ...

Vincent understood perfectly what he meant. He rested his elbows on the bar and rubbed his eyes.

-'So, if you had not shot . Jt would be a specimen to experiment.

Mark nodded and then a swallow, the pint is over.

-Well . My friend says thank you. - Vincent him. said.

Mark nodded again .

-You're Welcome ... and before all that I should have gotten a gem in my pocket, but as usual, I forgot and you could track me ...

But only until the car ... You address look for it in the FBI database .

-That's right, leave the gem in the glove compartment.

-'That's why to get in the car I could not follow beyond.

Mark ordered another Guinness.

-I'll talk to my dad tonight .. I think it's time we meet and let things clear .. Also Kevin has told me a couple of very disturbing things that is better than you may know as soon as possible ... Bob tell me this has been to ignore it . but basically, I think it had to happen ... we are all concerned about Catherine ... and you ... Some more than others.

-How many are you?

-Few, very few . But we move well ... They and we are old enemies and we respect each other. We've all had casualties . Only than ours, have been more painful.

Vincent eyed him suspiciously.

-Is It true that all this began with Rebecca?

Mark nodded.

-Everything what you counted my father was true . well almost all ... What if Rebecca ... She discovered the original beasts ... and that has brought us to here.- deep breath and drank half a pint of one gulp-. and will now be better split up ... I'll talk to my dad and I call you ... could come to our house, to really, tomorrow morning?

-Yes . No problem, I am looking forward.

Mark smiled. He got up from the bench, paid the waitress and then held out his hand.

Although you do not believe, I'm glad to have met you ... really ... Of course the next time will dispense with from the throttle, right?

Vincent nodded and squeezed tightly. Mark stand undeterred.

Mark smiled slightly.

-See you tomorrow! .- Walked out the door pub. Vincent realized it was raining a lot ... took a deep breath and finished beer.

The neck of his jacket up and out into the street to the hospital. I had to tell Dr. Markus began with all paperwork ... I needed something real in your life ... something "normal" in your life ... A part of him was getting fed up of so much mystery.

* * *

Catherine parked her car on the outside door of your new home.

She picked up the phone, a small notebook, clip for your hair and left glove. She closed the door looking around. She saw another plot opposite had looked very similar to yours, above the trees lining the entrance was a stone fireplace, the house was covered by vegetation in the front yard. Like yours, it must be recognized that gave privacy. South side of your home was another of residential houses overlooking the Hudson and across a small park. But the house had the advantage of the wonderful trees and high wooden valley protected by a thick hedge that also gave him privacy in those parts. In short, a house surrounded by a garden and a great sense of peace.

She a picture of the wooden railing. Seemed like it was in good condition but needed a good painting. Did another photo of trees that almost poked its branches above it . They would have to keep them trimmed if they wanted to invade the street.

She walked along the path of tiles. It was full of weeds, leaves and loose stones. The tiles were well preserved, would have to change some but not many. Did another picture. The road turned to the left. The house looked beautiful from there. Besides the afternoon sun directly influenced her ... "very nice" Cat thought. Did another photo right front. She began to write down what she saw had to fix. She approached the front porch, the entire porch had to throw it away and put it back.

She entered the house. Stared at the door for a while. Another thing that had to change.

She was writing down what you saw had to be reformed. At the end of the list was considerable roof, porch railings of the upper windows, shutters of the back railing of escalera..La almost entire kitchen. It was a kitchen that had a good chance but I had to see what I could keep ... It could put the dip in the bottom of removing a piece for the kitchen. There was plenty of room. The entire electrical system, you had to get water, gas, etc ... A disapproved work and all their money. But it she was sure worth it.

She took the phone from her pants pocket. Would try to locate Vincent, should be there with her ... He'd promised. She dialed the number but did not catch. She preferred not to think where he could be.

She decided that was time to look to furniture which could count and had to throw. It was a way of escape from any other thoughts that filled her mind again.

She entered the drawing room to the right where he had seen the piano. He removed the sheet and inspected. It looked ok. I did not know touch him, but if had plenty of space would keep if not, maybe she could sell it. As I watched I saw an engraving on the top of the keys "RR", Rebecca Reynolds .. It was hers. Perhaps the idea of selling it was not so good.

She kept removing sheets and discovered a cupboard, a large table and 8 chairs, all made of wood but spotlessly maintained. The chairs were white with burgundy trimmed seats. The table was walnut color, with a smooth board and four sturdy legs. In a corner right next to the window that overlooked the entrance, there was what appeared to be another small piece of furniture covered with a white sheet. Do not know why but there was attracted to. She removed the large white sheet covering him and what she saw left her speechless.

A wonderful oaken desk. It was divided into two parts. A writing table of one meter by 60 cm, more or less, had two drawers below on the right which allowed to introduce legs under gaining comfort. The paws and the outline of the table were decorated with reliefs with fine lines of Celtic motifs. The top placed against the wall, was about 50 cm tall and just over 15 cm deep and filled with drawers of different sizes. The front of them were also decorated with the same Celtic filigrees. In the center drawer, a little bigger than the other could clearly see the two letters "RR" as in the piano.

At that moment a thunder rumbling through the house and hear the rain began to fall. A terrible fright himself.

Catherine with heart racing when she focused on the drawers. She could not avoid opening any of them. Started for the underdog. The top opened easily discovered and within a stack of papers on white. They were vast to touch and were very yellow. When it was open below realized it had lock. She was opening the top drawer but found no small key, a key that did appear sizeable. Was labeled "door key up". She left it where it was.

Again admire the desktop again . It was beautiful. A new thunder rumbling in the house. Looked up and and thought she heard the sound of the drops on the roof. She thought that might have leaks.

Ascended the stairs. She made another picture. In the top seemed no water anywhere.

She entered the large room scared that itI could be tumbling water to the bed. But no. The sheet that covered it was intact. She glanced around the room, suddenlyshe felt a warmth that ran through her body. She had to breathe hard to compose. She made a couple of pictures and left. As she get to the hall, the heat disappeared. She stayed for a while watching the room from outside. Something uneasy her.

She took it off of the head and down again to the floor below. Go into the other room and did the same as before. She uncovered the fireplace and some of the furniture, take pictures again. She stepped into the hallway and headed back to the kitchen to inspect the door leading to the rear.

When she go through the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised a large tapestry that covered. She felt a stream of air that came from there. Another thunder startled. With heart 100 per hour, he removed to uncover a huge wooden door. She pushed but did not budge, it it was locked.

Then she remembered that she had seen the key on the desk and went to look it.. She removed the blanket and opened the drawer. There it was.

She ran to the door. A flash of lightning illuminated the house creating shadows in every corner. She got there and put the key in the lock. She turned and the door opened. The noise he made was deafening.

The first thing we saw were some steps leading down into the darkness. Using her mobile as a flashlight, started down. About 25 stone steps. She could feel a light musty smell. It being so close to the Hudson was normal.

She came to a hallway. She focused with mobile back and saw another like the above door. The difference was that it had a couple of padlocks apart from the lock.

She turned to inspect the hall where it was and froze.

On each side of the hall there were two cells with iron-barred doors. Were the same as that had in the laboratory of Sam and the other factory. Her hand went to her mouth to try and stifle the scream that wanted out of her mouth.

The doors were open, she walked slowly into one of them. Moved the mobile light on the walls. Found traces of claws, and many dark at all sites, part of her wanted to think it was water ... but her instincts told her that they were not.

Another thunder was heard. Catherine looked up scared . in the light of her mobile on the roof saw some letters carved into the rock. She fixed it and read it carefully: "There is no fate" ...

She was not sure why, but the tears started rolling down her cheeks ... She had to leave and did it.

* * *

When she got into the car in a hurry, grabbed the phone and called Jt. He looked at the windshield, it was raining a lot. Did not have time to answer.

-Where the hell is Vincent . You said you would send me the address of Mark and I'm still waiting ... - she was nervous and angry in equal measure.

Jt did not answer.

-You has given him the right?

-Catherine he promised me, that he would not do anything ... and you had things to do ... I sent it now .

-No, do not bother, because he will be gone. What you has passed has passed ... I was late ...

She hung up and threw the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and started the Mustang, at full acceleration.

Vincent opened the door to the room just as Jt hung up the phone.

-Your wife just called and is very, very angry .- he said nothing more to see it.

Vincent came in and sat on the couch.

-Not you gonna believe who is Mark Newman.

* * *

She arrived home very upset.

After knowing that Vincent had been in the apartment of Mark, her nerves were tripped. She had thought to call the agent's phone, but did not know who invented excuse once he picked up the phone. On second thought, anything worth just knowing that he was fine.

And all that, combined with discovering what Rebecca was in the basement of his house she had to, nerves dissolved, the storm was falling in Manhattan did not help to calm down.

She was hoping that Vincent had come homebut quickly saw there was nobody. Took off her jacket and placed it on the couch. She had not had time to do anything else when knock on the door.

She opened thinking it might be Vincent when her surprise was great to meet Dana.

-What Are you doing here? .- Asked. Right away she knew something was wrong. Dana was dressed very informally, jeans, black shirt, boots, wore no makeup and her hair was in a ponytail. She was soaked. It looked leagues away she was tired and her very scared expression.-What happened? .. Please come .

Dana entered carrying a small suitcase with her.

-I'm sorry to bother you but did not know where to go ... .- her eyes filled with tears and could not continue speaking. She sat down on the couch and his face was covered with hands.- I've been driving since this morning.

Cat sat beside her and hugged her. She let her cry until gradually Dana calmed down.

-'Do you think that I makes a good tea and meanwhile you're telling me?

Dana nodded.

-Stay here they and start talking they I'm listening to you.

Cat got up and went into the kitchen.

Dana leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

-In the background is very simple, they have been carried the Sam's body they

Catherine had to firmly grasp the cup because it was about to fall out.

-What happened? .- turned around and walked over to Dana, forgetting the tea.

Dana looked at her with eyes full of tears.

-Leave his body in one of the forensic laboratory and I asked to Henry Carmody, a friend of my father its review and he offered enchanted. He knew how important it was for me ... -returned to mourn-. and now he's dead. He was killed and the body and notes that could have writing.- took off the sofa and began to walk through the lounge ...All this surpasses me Cat ... I'm so tired.

Catherine approached her.

-Dana ... relax ... have to take a shower, change clothes, and then if you want to talk, we talk, but I think you should get some sleep ...

At that time, her cell phone rang. She ran to catch thinking it was Vincnet ... But no ... it was Gabe. She did not want to talk to him, but she did. She picked:

-Tell me, Gabe ... what do you want?

-Only ... to clear my name.

Cat, shook her head. She was beginning to weary of him.

-Explain yourself.

'-I know who was the person that got Vincent in jail ... and I can prove it. Records of calls from prison and ... certain classified information to which I had access ...

-'I do not care what you say ... You not going to get better ... maybe you were not but you enjoyed it, enjoyed seeing Vincent against the ropes ... and that I will never forget.

-Ok.- Looked disgusted. but I was not ... Cat, was your father.

Catherine could not believe.

-No ... can not be ... He will ...

Realized she could not tell that to Gabe.

-He did ?, Cat,, was the one who ordered all this ... not me.

Gabe .. leave me alone .. ..- hung-. She was livid ... Now beginning to trust Bob, but did not believe that, do you? Why everyone was determined to lie? ... Until Vincent this morning had done it again. ...

Dana approached her-.

-What happens? .- Asked-.

Catherine a lock of hair from her face removed.

-Nothing .. .. Family ... Dana-.

-'Bob?

Cat, nodded.

-Yeah ... But let it ... You can stay all the time you want, Heather's room is empty-.

-Thank you ... really ... Vincent lives with you?

-Yeah ... she smiled sadly-. we got married little over a week ago.

Dana grinned.

-I'm so glad ...

Cat, sigh.

-Me too ... .- although at that time a part of her was not so sure-. .- Go to the shower, grab whatever you need to do ... I will meanwhile you and prepare some dinner-.

Dana went to the bathroom dragging the suitcase.

She came into the kitchen and went back to what she was doing. Just put the kettle on when knocked on her door. She ran again thinking it would Vincent, but it was not.

When she opened it, he was standing there with a waterproof covering it completely was his father.

-Hello Catherine! Can I come?

Cat just stood staring, not knowing what to do, if I let him in or returning to the storm that followed lashing New York.

Seeing his expression immediately knew what was happening.

-Gabe called you.

-Yeah ... - she answered him laconically.

'-Please ..- implored him .. Let me go, I want to explain.

-Would you have come to me if Gabe had not called me? And how the hell you know who called me? .- in her eyes was a deep disappointment.

She turned deeper into the apartment, leaving the door open.

When Cat faced him, saw that he had entered, closed the door and the same tall, strong guy who went to look for when they took him out of the hospital, had been placed at the entrance.

-Are you afraid of me? .- Asked wryly.

Bob looked at his companion.

-Let's say, a friend who helps me if I have problems.

Cat was again focused on him.

-Tell Me .. why did you do that? Why did you do it, to me? And how did you have the nerve to appear to that I, your daughter something you cared ... And to think I went to give the thanks ... - could not continue looking at him, something stirred inside her. She went to the couch and sat down. Bob was behind her and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

-Catherine .. When I heard that you had left Lowan and were back with Vincent... ..

-Wait, wait, wait ..- was hallucinating - .. Had you sent someone to which would monitor me?

He nodded.

-Yes, but ...

-Cat took her hands to her face.

-This is incredible .- was rising in her can not control my life ..!

-I know ... I know .. Catherine .. .- his face seemed to convey repentance. because I thought that he would end escaping ... and you, not stand to a relationship like that again ... again underground, again fighting invisible forces ..

-You ..

-'Me .. and others ... but you have to believe you did not think of killing him .. and after seeing what you did for him, I realized that it was over .. I had to take and you'd always be together .. and therefore, I am ..

-How could you lie to him in jail? ...- Was curious to know.

-Well, I spent years practicing; is not the first beast that I find myself .. and also little of what I told him was a lie, the whole story of Rebecca is true.- stood by observing Cat-. Does you're reading, right? ...

She nodded.

-Catherine .. I have decided that no more lies, no more half truths. Tomorrow morning I will pick Stuard home .. I'll tell you all.

-You and who else?

Bob took a deep breath before speaking.

-Today, Vincent has followed Mark Newman and has cornered in the bathroom of a pub ...Threatened to strangle him if he did not because he was interested in you ..

-Cat could not believe what I was hearing.

-How ..?

-And Mark has said it .- He paused before continuing talking-. Catherine, Mark is my son ... your brother.

On hearing that she was totally livid. She leaned back leaning on the back of the sofa.

Was going to say something when Dana's voice from the hall, shushed her and turned toward her.

\- It seemed to me that I knew those eyes ..

Dana stood with a simple white satin pajamas, staring at Bob. He rose from the table and Cat, saw his face turn pale at times.

-Dana .. what are you doing here? ...- Cost him say the words.

She smiled, but there was something very dark underneath that smile.

-I'm here because of you ... for all the lies and half truths you told me ... - he approached the couch, until he was right in front of him.- .. Sam is dead because of you ... Henry Carmody is dead because of you ...

Bob could not believe what was hearing.

-Carmody Is dead?

-Yes...Robert, is dead, wanting to help me figure out what happened to Sam in Rikers ... They killed him to get his body.

Bob put his hand to his face.

-How Sorry Dana, is how important it was for you ..

She kept staring at him, while the tears in her eyes began to appear.

-Why did not you tell the truth? ... Why do not you speak to the Beasts? .. From what you intended .. .- - shrugged. I'm obsessed with this gem that had traveled through time and history, not knowing where I was getting into ... and you, you know perfectly and did not tell me ..

Bob did not know what to say.

-I just wanted to protect you ..

Cat could not help but intervene.

\- See if one day you realize, that the best way to protect ourselves is to tell the truth ...

Dana nodded at that.

-That's Catherine ..

Bob looked at them both.

-Tomorrow come, you too, I think I owe ... But.- ducked his head as Dana approached slowly ... - I do not understand how I became obsessed with this gem ... You were not like that .. You were cold, distant .

-Do you need me to tell you? .- grabbed him by the raincoat-.. Because it was the only thing left me to you, you fucking liar bastard ...

Seeing Dana, Catherine realized that she had to say goodbye to his father.

-I think you'd better go ... now! .- she took him arm and led him to the door ...

Bob still could not look away from Dana. Finally, with a sigh did. Catherine opened the door and he and his bodyguards came into the hallway.

You could tell the meeting with Dana had left much affected.

-Tomorrow ... I will tell you all ... .- lowered his head and left.

Cat closed the door and leaned her forehead against it closing her eyes. Breathe deeply a few times and went to see how Dana was.

* * *

An hour later and once it was established that Dana was peacefully asleep, went to her room, turned on the light table and put her pajamas.

She called again that Vincent still did not get him the phone. She sat on the bed staring at the empty. Suddenly she remembered Rebecca's books, opened the drawer and took them.. I leave them it on the bed.

She saw below them one of the albums of the Keller family. She picked it up and began to see it. Photos of babies made her smile, baby photo Vincent seemed most tender I'd ever seen. Was passing leaves enjoying family history: baseball games, street games, home, the Keller brothers at school, Jt and Vincent teenagers, seeing them together then it could be seen that they would be inseparable. It found near the end was a picture of a woman of 40 years, were a close-up and was holding strong to a boy of about 10 or 11 the boy undoubtedly was Vincent and her mother .. the same eyes, the same wonderful smile ... could not help feeling sorry for the woman who saw her three children died ... How sad! ..

she was forced to keep the album and took the Rebecca.

"What you intended taking marrows in your basement? ...? Kill them all?" Thought aloud.

Catherine opened one of Rebecca's book, and the first thing she saw, spoke of her arrival on the island.

"Today has left me the boat that brought me to Denmark, in Skye ... and upon arrival I made a new friend. His name is Stu and is 6 years ... He has insisted on taking the case to the widow's house Elliot.

I have not managed to convince him otherwise, and when we arrived, he told me he only wanted to count it as was the land where I was coming ...

The boy liked me and we agreed. He taught me everything there is to do and I will talk about England. Definitively, I have a guide to 6 years, curly blond hair, freckles splattered face and to which there is no way to shut him up ... "

She looked at the clock. Where the hell was Vincent? A cushion behind her back was placed and leaned against the headboard. She picked up the second book ...

He spent a few pages and read something that surprised her.

"hope I have not made the biggest mistake of my life.I wanted protect my brother but you might regret.

When Duncan has grabbed the neck, I've realized that whatever I do, I am not able to stop it. Robert is my older brother and I can not hurt. He has been my daily to society; trust to be able to realize the importance of this can not be revealed to the world. That things stay that way. ...

Duncan was extremely angry with my decision. He does not trust Robert. For him, the way you define the Bersekers, turned them into pieces of meat without feelings, very useful for certain companies or certain people ...

When he has caught the neck and I saw the beast, I really understood all his power and acknowledge that it scared me. I hope I can control it using the gem ... I can not lose him ... I could not stand it "

At that moment she heard the door opening-. Vincent had just arrived.

She laid the book on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her husband came into the room with the keys in hand.

know you've talked to Jt ...

She looked at him. She got up, closed the door of the room, did not want to wake Dana, and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Vincent took off his leather jacket and hung it on a hanger in the closet. Underneath she wore a tight black shirt like his pants ... He sat on the bed next to Catherine-. Both kept their eyes fixed on the vacuum-.

I'm very sorry what happened .- he said after a moment .. When you told me about Mark began to feel a mad desire to ...

-Strangle him?

Vincent looked at her-.

-How do you know? ..

-My father came to me a while ago .. He told me everything that happened ... .- shook her head ..- can not believe you have gone all day .. I have been calling nonstop .. .- she rose from the bed and began to pace back and forth across the room. She stared at him with eyes full of tears -. He told me who Mark was, and you've gone for him ... Vincent long ago you promised you do not come back ... You can not go scaring people-. .No can let yourself be dominated by the beast ...

He rose and went to her-. I try to hug her, but she retired-.

-Catherine this has nothing to do with it .. I was jealous .. .- his hand to his face and stroked his beard-. Today I realize that I will always feel jealous of "normal" men who come into your life .. That is why I went to talk to Dr. Markus .. I told him to start with the papers for my license ... no I want to wait anymore ... I want to have a life apart from that of the beast, this hunt that has become available showing .. I may not always exercise .. I know ... but I need to feel normal ..

Cat approached him a little.

'I will not forgive so easily .. I told you I did not want to lie to me .. we're in this together and always will be.- she moved closer-. and do not have to be jealous .. you know ...

-Yes I know ... but I feel that I always think I do not deserve ..

She put her hands to her temples-.

-It has nothing to do with deserve Vincent ... the behavior you've had today is the only one who can make me reframe ever can this relationship ... I need honesty in my life and the certainty that we are a team ...

-We are .- he said flatly .

-I'm not so sure .. You had to have told the direction of Mark and gone together .. Do not you just ... let alone trying to strangle ... .- she sat in bed.- told you something told me that was not the enemy and would not listen ...

Vincent she sat beside her. He held his hand and stroked her hair. She this time, not retreat.

-I'm so sorry ..

-Do you feel it? ...- Started laughing débilmente.- My whole family has been lying to me all life ... could not bear you to do not the same.

Vincent sighed and took her hand-.

-What I told your father?

She smiled again-.

-Well, go in order ... She looked at Vincent was playing with her hand.- Gabe called me first .. To say that the person who put you in jail was my father ..

He rose from the bed.

\- What !? .- Exclaimed-.

Cat sent him lower his voice-.

-Shut up! Dana is sleeping in the room Heather ...

-What!? .- Cry again but this time more softly.

-Yeah ... They took the corpse of Sam about FBI forensic laboratories and incidentally, have killed his friend ... You're shattered ... .- Vincent grabbed her hand and forced him to sit-. and to make matters worse she has seen Bob ... we have to let it rest .. In other words, nothing to shout ...

He nodded in understanding-.

-'Bob?

-Yeah ... he was .. When Gabe called me, of course I do not believed, but I had doubts when I saw him in the door ... I have cleared all

Vincent could not believe it-.

-As he could fool me?

Cat smiled.

-'I asked the same thing and told me to have practice to deceive "beasts" like you ...

\- .What More? .. Then told you about Mark ?.

-Yes .. you went for him ... and that was my brother ... tell us all morning.

-That too has told me Mark to me .. Nothing more? ..

-Nothing ... Your driver will pick us tomorrow ...

-'And Dana?

-She's coming with us ...

-Why?

Cat sighed.

-When out of the shower, they have seen .. and oh! It have jumped sparks .. My father was not expected it and has not known how to react ... Dana, you've cornered reproaching him for the death of Sam and all the bad things that have happened in your life ... All for no have told the truth when he had the chance .. and let him search become the gem and its secrets into an obsession ...

-You're absolutely right ...

-'He has said to come with us .- smiled slightly. it seemed to me that he was scared ..

Both a moment silent. Cat broke it.

-I've been in the house ...

Vincent closed his eyes.

-The House ..

Why the hell have not taken my calls? ..

-You know because ..

\- I wanted two ... we did the first inspection of our house ... but it has not happened ... I had to go alone ..

Vincent did not know what to say ..

-There's plenty to do ... I found some beautiful Rebecca's furniture that would preserve . .. But the best is in the basement ... - she became very serious as she spoke .

-What's in the basement? Ghosts? .- Wonder tried removing iron.

Cat took a deep breath.

-Almost ... I found two cells carved in stone with iron bars like the ones in the lab Sam.

Vincent looked at her in disbelief.

Cat continued.

-The feelings that I have felt ... there have been horrendous., But one thing is clear . was a hunter of beasts .. and I do not have many scruples ..

After telling that the expression of Cat, had spent the seriousness of sadness. Vincent hugged her. She left, needed it.

-Well, I see you've had a fun day ...

-Well there are still things to tell you, but I do not want .. I just want to sleep and prepare for tomorrow what promises to be interesting.

He got up to go to bed, but he stopped her and got between hisr legs. He gently stroked her thighs through her pajamas.

-He should have been with you. Can you forgive me?

She looked down smiling.

-I suppose so ... know you're my weakness.

He smiled while he also put his hand on her waistband and began to descend.

-You know what is the best way to reconcile, right?

-No .. Vincent ... Today I'm not in the mood.

-¿De Right?

Was slowly took it down her pants. She tried to remove his hand but could not.

-Dana is in the other room .. We can hear .. or worse. She may want to go to the bathroom ... .- said all this whispering desperate because Vincent had managed to leave her naked from the waist down and was entertaining to shove his tongue in her navel ..

-No .. no, this is not right .. you have behaved very badly ..

And how are you going to punish me?

He got out of bed one time, he keep looking at her with that smile of hers that did not bode well ... or yes-. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants-. This fell to the ground and threw it in the middle of the room with a kick.

He sat in the corner of the bed. Now he was naked from the waist down-.

-Vincent ... no .. we told .- but let the attract-. He place above him.

Cat stopped talking when she noticed as he entered inside-.

He started to bite gently on the neck.

'We must not ... Dana could hear us.- Each word came immediately put a sigh. She closed Eyes-. Vincent .. please .. not now ..-.

He kept kissing her neck as he ran his hands down her back-.

-Well, your body says otherwise ... .- Cat smiled although did not want to-. It was true she had instinctively started to move above him.

-And as to which can hear us she . .-look as he took the hips and too-moved her-. you kiss me and you should not talk so ...

She opened her eyes, just a moment to look at him and kissed him. She had given up. I knew it was going to do ... It was his weakness.

They kissed anxiety reconciliation. Only they separated their mouths when Catherine remove him the shirt .. want to enjoy the feel of his skin, his chest. The movements were slow and winding ... He lifted her pajama top ... and at that moment, a knock at the door of the room.

-¿Catherine? .. Are you awake?

She opened her eyes wide, startled-. He got up quickly and put on her pajamas. Vincent put on his shirt and got into bed ..

-Yes... Dana, a moment ...

Opened when Dana was apologizing.-.

-I'm so sorry, but I was awakened a strong headache ..- opened the door realized that Vincent was on the bed .. Oh! Sorry if I woke Vincent .. so sorry ... but if I take something, I can not sleep and I want to be clear tomorrow ..

-Catherine told me about Sam ... I'm sorry ... - he told her.

-I know .. Thanks .. This is a nightmare-.

While Cat, had gone to medicine cabinet that was in the bathroom and had taken a couple of aspirin-.

-Is it enough?

Dana took them-.

-Yeah ... sure if ...Forgive for the inconvenience.

-Do not worry .. Rest ..

-I'll Try ... ..

Cat closed the door and turned to her husband, with the face of circumstances.

-Almost catches us ..- whispered-.

-The door was locked ... has not passed nada.- with a quick movement, the covering sheet was removed-. As you can see everything is just as we have left ...

A complicit smile lit up the face of Catherine-. True, nothing had changed-.

Vincent watched as she was heading to bed.

-I Love to see you smile-.

She lay down beside her and took her face in his hands-.

-Well, if you want to always see it, do not ever do what you did today ..

-I will not do it.- assured him as he stood over her, kissed her and took off her pajamas for the second time-. and now, let's finish what we had left unfinished.

* * *

The next morning, Bob's bodyguard was looking them early.

He waited in the garage of Catherine; apparently did not want anyone to see into the car.

He drove half the city until they were to stop right in front of the house of Rebecca. .. Cat got out cursing. He had been watching the house the previous evening, before entering on hers.

Nows he knew to whom had bought the house.

The bodyguard made them enter a library lounge decorated in English style.

He said to sit on the sofa and he sat in another turn. After just over a minute, Bob Reynolds and Mark entered the room, followed by another man, redhead, tall and skinny.

When Catherine saw Mark with his father, she realized what she had been blind. How had not noticed before? .. It was almost two drops of water ..

Bob was speaking:

-Well, this is going to be a long day, you better get started as soon as possible ...

To be continued ...(If you liked me telling me a review .. Thanks for reading ..)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI  
**

**At the same time, in another place, Vincent was captured by Robert Reynolds, in the east wing of the Baker Hospital this happened. **

It was a cold morning when I woke up lying on a bed. White sheets, white bedspread, painted peach and wood framed windows barred walls.

His mind took to work. For more than five minutes he just look at a single window, allowing you to see a clear blue sky. His brain could only think that color he liked.

He wanted to turn and look the other side of the room, but could not. An immense pain shot through from top to bottom. Her whole body shuddered and felt her knowledge.

When he woke the blue sky was gone and in its place was just black. The black of the night, the black of darkness. A small light above his bed was the only light in the room.

This time his brain, it did work.

His mind was filled with pictures: his life in London, his work in the 125, her life in New York, the images of the woman he had fallen in love, her face, her smile, her beautiful green eyes, and suddenly all faded and could only see a man become a monster, trying to bring down a steel door in a dark tunnel. He had said goodbye to Cat, kissing her face, with the absolute conviction that what he was about to do was right. After that only recalled pain and then nothing.

And now wake up in the room of what looked like a hospital, knowing he must be dead, but the pain throughout the body, constantly reminded that I was not.

He tried to move again, but it was impossible. He managed to move an arm and lift the sheet covering him. She wore a white cotton pajamas of excellent quality and under a series of broad bands around him the chest and abdomen guessed. The effort to keep his arm up was too much for him and had to drop quickly savannah. He rested his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been shot 6 times ... had to be dead.

At that moment a door opened behind him. I can only hear the noise, then footsteps went to fencing.

Two middle-aged men, dressed in white robes and with little pint of physicians were placed at the foot of his bed.

-Welcome back to life Mr Marks!

The not say anything. He didn't felt that it was good.

He had talked it seemed older, an elderly man meat with a newly shaved head. Once I had a mellifluous Evan deeply displeased him. His companion nodded. He was thinner, taller and his face looked like a weasel.

Both caused him intense repulsion.

The bald man continued:

-Isn't know if you know where you are? .- Stared at him waiting for him to dispute. He did not. Okay, I'm going to explain.- started walking around the room. You are located in the only place they could save your life.- smiled seeing that Evan still said nothing. Do not have to you thank us .-he followed smiling.- who shot him some time ago. His body was broken, but when we brought it, was still alive.

At that, Evan tried to speak but his vocal cords, both idle time, could not. A hoarse sound and torn out of his mouth. Automatically started coughing. The man who had not yet spoken to him a glass of water with a straw. He took short sips thanking the coolness in his throat. When he had finished he tried again.

-And ... what about them I wanted to save me? ...- His voice was still choppy and it hurt them greatly. Who the hell are you and you want of me?

The man who had given him the water was then I speak.

-sr. Mark you are very valuable to us. We have no intention to hurt.

Evan did not give up.

-Why? .- Asked again.

The bald man spoke again. He approached the bed and sat down.

-All right, deserve to be honest ... Because you're one of the people most knowledgeable about cross-species genetics because you are scrupulous in his work, because you're smart, because you know what is a beast and especially because .. .- got up and moved closer to Evan- ... from now his life is in our hands. We've saved, but to continue breathing, medication needs that only we can give.

Evan tried the emotions I was feeling not noticed in his eyes. He clenched his fists clutching the sheet and sat up slightly.

'You tell me why I depend on you ?.

His partner nodded.

-Indeed, but Mr. Mark, here you have everything you need. Have a laboratory with all the material that money can buy, you will have to experiment with samples will have a wonderful home, food, women, drugs, whatever you want to be happy. Only we require that his work as they do the first and the responsibility that characterizes it.

Evan cracked a wry smile.

-Not all that I need...

-Ya ... But we also offer you the opportunity to take revenge on the man who had him killed, which you gave Muirfield ... I will have a very interesting story to understand perfectly because Mr. Keller is so important ... and when we have finished with him, we will leave the remainder to have fun.

Helplessly a name escaped her lips.

-¿Catherine?

His opponent frowned before speaking.

-Miss Chandler has been a revelation ... There are people in our organization who are perplexed that the daughter of Dr. Chandler finished in the middle of all this, knowing full well that her mother could not tell anything .. .- the two men looked and smiled-. Catherine has been the cause that you are here today, along with the beast that she is determined to protect. You sacrificed for her .. .- the bald man stepped closer to him. I could almost smell his breath to snuff and coffee ... do you think it was worth?

Evan stared at him as a shy tear fell down her cheek. He looked at his broken body, the volume of which drew on the bedspread that covered him, and one answer was formed in his mind.

-No ... it was not worth .- said.

The bald man smiled.

-Very well, now we have left things clear, you can call me Morgan.

**Two days before the arrest of Vincent.**

Catherine had left police station at a rate of a thousand demons, according to Berta had an ear for such Xavier. She had taken a cup of coffee when she arrived accompanied by Vargas detective.

Berta, then approached the seating area. They had asked him to take a cup finished using the Chandler detective. I did not know why, but following orders.

She put on the gloves, took it carefully and put it in a bag that had given him. Then she would deliver to your link and your work would be over by now.

It was the price She had to pay because they had cured her son of a terminal illness.

They came to her when the New York General was diagnosed that her son would become a vegetable within three years. Now, Adam was at university and was a healthy boy. There was no request her money, the foundation had Baker aid for people who met certain requirements. She was one of them and will always be grateful.

**A few hours later**

The responsible of bringing the samples, leave a bag on the table and hope to sign. When Jeremy did, he left.

The lock of red hair in front of the face was removed and approached the fridge of new samples to Evan.

He knew it was hard enough to move when wearing a stand while. Two of the bullets had left the spine and what they had done, regenerating the cells of the spinal cord, allowed him to walk but was not perfect.

At that time, a soft alarm sounded in the laboratory. Came the splendid wristwatch Evan gift Consortium. It was time for his second round of pills, 6 every 8 hours. He took a pill its white coat and with a bit of water that was on the table was the taking. But the worst was not the conviction of having to take them, was that those pills they tied the Consortium for life.

Jeremy knew he had been studying their own DNA that was looking for what they "touched up" to a cure. It was clear that it had been changed, but did not know it could have side effects. Some were quite visible but he was sure there would be others that he could not see.

Gave him a look as he watched work and went to his desk. Still did not know what his exact position, but something told him that Evan's image as a man dedicated to the project and revenge was a facade. Continue watching it if I could capture it would be a magnificent ally.

At the time, Morgan came through the door. A smile lit up his face. "Nothing good," thought Evan. He was sitting in his chair watching a sample original berseker in the microscope.

-Dear Dr. Marks ..- approached him and patted him on the back-. Glad to see him getting better. It's great.

"Liar" thought Evan immediately.

Yeah, I feel good.- you he lied. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Morgan kept smiling. He grabbed gloves Evan table, opened the bag and pulled out what looked like tubes of blood samples.

-All those samples are to be studied. Almost all of the experiments that are being carried out a friend of ours. We ask that you send us these little details ... He picked up a tube and looked at trasluz- of those is inoculating a "serum" by an external colleague ...-A laugh escaped her as he said this last. He turned to leave them in the bag, but leave one out. It was a tube, that a holder signs, otherwise-. This is diferente.- gave it to Evan. As soon as he saw knew what it was.

Would you like a genetic study of this sample?

-Dear Dr. Marks ..- approached him and patted him on the back-. Glad to see him getting better. It's great.

"Liar" thought Evan immediately.

Yeah, I feel good.- you he lied. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Morgan kept smiling. He grabbed gloves Evan table, opened the bag and pulled out what looked like tubes of blood samples.

-All those samples are to be studied. Almost all of the experiments that are being carried out a friend of ours. We ask that you send us these little details ... He picked up a tube and looked at trasluz- of those is inoculating a "serum" by an external colleague ...-A laugh escaped her as he said this last. He turned to leave them in the bag, but leave one out. It was a tube, that a holder signs, otherwise-. This is diferente.- gave it to Evan. As soon as he saw knew what it was.

Would you like a genetic study of this sample?

-Yes... It is the saliva of an old friend of yours ...

In the brain of Evan went on a bunch of red lights, but his expression did not change.

-Which of all? -. asked smiling seeming indifference he was far from feeling.

Morgan smiled.

-His friend Catherine Chandler ... .- pulled a chair to the place where it was Evan-. We compare it with the genetic code of a person ... Helen Windsor. We believe that there may be a coincidence.

Evan nodded.

-All right, no problem. I will look for that code in the database.

Morgan will again give a pat on the back.

-I Love that you collaborated ... but anyway to know that everything has been done with the greatest efficiency, will not move from here ... .No that I doubt his professionalism, but there are things that need supervision.

Evan looked at him, smiled shyly and started working.

Jeremy was sitting two tables right by studies samples from patients with terminal illnesses. It was complicated and demanded his full attention.

But at the time, was far from it ... his hands and forehead were beaded with sweat.

How the hell did they know? ... Or was just a hunch?

He stared at Evan while working. He knew he was going to do ... He had no choice but to follow orders, and considering that the bastard Morgan was there watching, he could do nothing to prevent it.

**Now**

Robert Reynolds glanced at the audience, put his hands in the pockets of his pants and catching air, began to speak.

-Before anything, I want to do presentaciones.- approached the man with red hair. He looked at Catherine before speaking - Nicholas .. This is my brother ... well rather my brother, we shared father. More or less like you and Mark.

Nicholas went to Cat shook hands and smiling.

-You Can call Uncle Nicholas ...

She rose from the couch and close it without knowing what to say.

-Don't Worry, you get used-. said. Something in his eyes and in his speech likes to Cat. she shake his hand and smiled back.

-Nice to meet you ..

Mark then approached Catherine.

Nicholas was placed next to Bob. Dana Vincent watched without saying anything; Cat was meeting her family.

-I Do not know very well to say, I've been all this time hiding the truth and I guess you have not done much grace to find out who I really am.

Cat shrugged her shoulders.

-Well ...- She looked at him without resentment.-. Taking into account, that the impression you gave me the day we went to the view of Patrick, was that you were interested in me otherwise, I'm glad about that interest is not "romantic". No need to tell you how it spends Vincent.

Mark smiled, stroking his neck.

-No ... I do not need to tell you what it .- stared at the aforementioned, who stood with folded up to the chest, arms and gaze defiantly ... I see, he is not yet very relaxed.

Vincent spoke:

-Let's say you have much to tell before it happens that ...

Bob sat on one of the chairs.

-Vincent is right, we will leave things clear.-. Stuart then came in with a tray of tea, coffee and some pastries.

It was served to each according to their tastes. It was strange to see a man like that, 2 m. other high by 90cm wide serving coffee.

When it was the turn of Cat, looked straight into his eyes and grinned. Cat was set in such wonderful eyes that had Stuart, they were emerald green, but mostly there was something like looking her, that seemed to know her, as if seeing an old friend, with that confidence with looks at friendship. She ducked her head a little uncomfortable.

As they were going to go their eyes met with Vincent. His expression changed radically. At the time Vincent felt something strange ... a feeling of Deja vu ... as if a part of him had ever seen. He closed his eyes and when he opened Stuart was already gone and the feeling was gone. Concentrated in which Bob would tell.

The host sat and started talking.

\- "Well have met two very important members of my family, but lack some more and learned yesterday Vincent' Nicholas' son, Kevin. He is our eyes into the root organization that controls all this. The organization of that depended Muirfield.

He takes a few years already infiltrated risking a life other day too - he stopped to give him a sip of his coffee, without sugar-black-. It is our greatest asset ... then there is another brother of Nicholas, in this case that works together with cousins and nephews in Europe. We are few, not many, but we do what we can.

I guess the first thing you might be wondering is who we are fighting against ..- three nodded at once-... well We fight an organization that was created just as the older brother of Rebecca, Robert, decided it was a great find that her sister had done in Scotland and should be reported.

Cat interrupted.

-I read something about it in the diary, Duncan threatened to kill him.

Bob nodded.

So was ... Robert took the first travelogue Rebecca, where she had written down everything that Duncan had told him, and using the authority that gave him the older brother wanted to take him to the society of which they were members. His father had died a short time and the householder was him.- licked his lips to keep talking. Duncan caught his neck.- looked at Vin to say, smiling-. And he intended to kill him to prevent him away, but Rebecca begged, she pleaded, not to do it and he he heard her. "

Vincent whispered a 'It sounds to me' softly but enough for all to hear.

Bob looked at him and kept talking.

\- "Rebecca tried to convince him for good but it was impossible, Robert went and discovered what had happened to the attention of members of the Society to which they belonged as researchers.

Let's not forget that they were man power, money, very high positions in the society of the time. A society convulsed by then and constantly evolving, so Rebecca was essentially gave them unlimited power, provided they could manage the strength and skill of the berserkers.

They went to Skye and brought to anyone who wanted to "see the world", initially as bodyguards labor to great works that were hitherto impossible .. all in exchange for money and what big cities in England XVIII could provide them.

When the great wars began in mid-century, the Franco-Prussian, the American Civil War, the idea of using them as elite soldiers came alone, but this time it was no longer a question of volunteers were there and forced using all possible methods.

Course you will think as you can force a "beasts" to do something they do not want ... It is very simple, as you have seen, rings and green gems, besides large quantities of laudanum. By reading what Rebecca had written, they knew it was a form of control and decided to be prepared in case they were needed, they were collecting the jewels of the first who traveled to England, some of them died very deaths, very violent, others simply lost due to the frenzy of life which were given for long periods. Others were stealing the ...

The fact is the Consortium, and were called, took control of a great weapon to sell to the highest bidder. A sweet deal. "

Catherine asked a question:

-What could make Rebecca?

-Rebecca did not get to see them become mercenaries, vanished one day here in New York and never knew it was, on the last day there is no hint that it could happen ... but we fear that killed them and his body remained.

But while she was in London he fought to prevent the excesses committed by the violent berserkers who left Skye, the first they had left their island illuminated by the lights of a London so different from what they knew.

They had become violent in a world where they could be women, gambling and drinking uncontrollably. Duncan and Rebecca quickly realized that they were a danger to others and themselves. For a while she, her two brothers, Duncan and tried to convince them that they had to maintain order in their lives but it was impossible.

After a few months it happened the first violent death, one of them killed a hooker descuartizándola almost completely, then found dead petty thieves, after a woman who was going to work in London and at the end they killed two children they were playing in the garden of his own house.

Duncan and she decided to go for them ... and hunted them ... but Duncan was beginning to change motivated by what had happened. He get Rebecca reproach him that everything was her fault and that she should have let him kill Robert.

One day Duncan and she had to kill one of the best friends of him, because alcohol had accelerated his aggression and had no gem. Then Duncan broke, went for Rebecca's brother and his family in front of all ... mine family... killed him. "

Catherine stifled a groan. Nicholas take over from Robert.

-That same day Rebecca lost the baby ... and everything was, increasingly difficult. Duncan felt he had to go for the leaders of the Consortium but these, they had ways to protect yourself using Duncan comrades own bodyguard. His desire for revenge just distancing of Rebecca, she tried to help but it was impossible ... the beast was taking control and gem did nothing ... occasionally had moments when he realized that what he did was wrong but others do not ... and one of those decided to kill one of the "bad," to him and his entire family ... Rebecca stopped him in time.

-And suffered all her life for it. ...- said Cat with gaze lost.

-Yes Cat ... if you read the diary and you will know what happened. Robert's family came under the care of the remaining brothers and as children were growing were telling them what had happened. The notebook Rebecca were in the house and took them, but the damage was done ... When the murders began alerting the Scotland Yard that something was strange, they came to America, leaving one hand, the most controlled there. Rebecca came behind them.

But all of this can read Cat ... what is important is that you understand that the Consortium became. He took advantage of the wars in each territory to grow at the expense of the berserkers almost extinct, because every time there were fewer children in Skye, unless special children.

Anyway, they got lots of money selling his mercenaries to the highest bidder. In the American Civil War both sides had berserkers and the two world wars also.

Their leaders were relieving and everything went ahead knowing that when the berserkers finished, all would end ... and see where one day the DNA and its applications have changed their lives. They were able to perfect them, but mostly could study them and study their genetics, and then they could do more ... convert to simple "human" into bloodthirsty beasts.

Vincent intervened:

'-What I did to me ...

Bob spoke again.

-But things do not stay there ... They discovered that the genetics of invulnerable to berserkers. Not contracted any diseases ... could insulate your immune system and thereby prepare vaccines and medicines to treat certain patients who would otherwise have died.

-What kind of disease are you talking about? .- Dana asked perplexed by what he was hearing.

-Of many types of cancer ... heart disease ... of spinal cord injury .. and much more ... - Bob grabbed air-. They began working on an abandoned ship which is now the Hospital ... Baker.

Catherine interrupted him.

-We know what the ... Baker.

Bob looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

\- My father and other partners will set fire to try to stop them. And you will tell me why stop someone who can end the most cruel and deadly diseases in history? .. Very simple, first because they are reserved for only those who have a specific characteristics, money and influence, and most important of all because the methods used for their experiments are comparable to the methods of the Nazis .. do not care .. They are all scavengers ...  
They use men, women, children ... All things work .. Even the dead serve them .. As I stated them Cat and Vincent the dead related to this are his own or consider ...- looked at Vincent-. Tory, his father .. Sam.

His studies now go to the field of aesthetics and sports medicine ... call genetic doping. But according to Jeremy are truly amazing considering things from the DNA of the berserkers.

-Vincent.-Turned to him-. Do not forget that you are one of them and they are afraid ... and a deep respect for the time.- looked at them both. You have been left alone for now ... for a reason. ...-Deep breath trying to choose the right words. He looked Cat-. They know they have a gene that makes you special and chief geneticist by the possibility that children may have is perfect for his studies ... your descendants would be a milestone, especially for the special characteristics of Vincent inoculated with two different sera.

-In part thanks to you.- motioned him. Had long assumed that they could not have children but if to hear that they would be hunted had to experiment with something that could not assimilate.

Cat stood still processing what he had just heard.

-¿Our Children? ... they wantt our "impossible children"? .. No problem, -In part thanks to you.- motioned him. Had long assumed that they could not have children but if to hear that they would be hunted had to experiment with something that could not assimilate.

Cat stood still processing what he had just heard.

-¿Our Children? ... they wantt our "impossible children"? .. No problem, we did not think to have children .-he said calmly.

Vincent looked at her a moment. I was not sure to Catherine felt that way really. Noticed that both Mark and Dana looked at her with the same expression that he had insurance. Do not believe.

Suddenly the phone rang Vincent, caught him as he left the room. They called the hospital.

-Tell me Dr. ...

\- Sorry to bother you but you have to come and ..The hospital board wants to ask you a few questions ... and sorry, but it must be now.

Vincent looked down the hall.

-Doc ... right now I have a very important "family" meeting ...

-Vincent ... no ... can not be another time has to be now ...

Catherine left the room then.

-What is it? .- She asked her husband.

-One second doctor, I'll talk to Cat.

Vincent went to meet him.

-It's the hospital Dr. Markus says I have to go now, the council Management is considering my case and want to interview me ... it seems it has to be now.

Cat did not think for a second before saying:

-Go ... do not need you to stay.- She stroke his arm-. I know you want to ask my father a couple of things but I'll do it ... and I'll tell all tonight right?

Vincent was not at all clear to leave her alone girl in there after what Bob had said about children , who knows what else but tell him ?, Cat's eyes convinced him that would be fine. He knew she was not lying.

'-All right, I'll ... you know it's very important to me to exercise again ... but so are you ... do you really be okay? ...

She nodded.

-Yes, go... ...

Vincent took a deep breath, Cat hugged and kissed her gently on her lips.

-I'm going to call it a taxi.- told again and he kissed her again-. I love you. All fire me

-'I will .. I love you.

While he went to look at the door and went outside. Cat went at him a moment, then turned to go back into the living room. Just give it saw Stuart standing on stairs looking at him as Vincent walked away. He realized that she was watching him and gave him a forced smile to all lights. She smiled back and shrugged again the meeting, were waiting.

-Sorry to say that Vincent had to go ... have called the hospital. You must attend an interview with the board to let him return to exercise-.

Bob leaned back in his chair.

-It's a shame ... I think I owe you an apology. Mark promised he would tell each other everything about his arrest-.

Catherine smiled.

-Tell me me ... That to arrest and then help you get your freedom is twisted up for you ..

Dana nodded in agreement-. Bob looked surprised by his reaction.

-¿I'm Not twisted? ... Just I'm adapting to what is going on-. And that...- looked at his daughter as he spoke-. It's what happened .. Catherine broke up all my schemes-.

Nicholas had at this point addressing her-.

-You also are good to adjust to the circumstances ..- told her as Gabe had convinced that it will place the samples in the FBI file, and then predict the impossible circumstances that Franco were for her.

Bob continued.

-Cat ... Having him in Rikers, he allowed me to tell him what was to become, in a violent animal that would not know the difference between good and bad ... I was hoping to decide to run away and know everything away .. But I could not ... it is impossible to separate you .. I give up ... Even if it costs me imagine how incredibly Mrs. Keller. As far as lying to Vincent, spent years testing .. I've had very good teachers.

Cat looked at him without smiling.

-No need to swear me ...

She look away from his father and went to Nicholas-.

-¿Gabe immediately offered to carry out your plan?

Nicholas nodded.

-Yeah ... it took a while but as soon as thought of you and Vincent together, took samples and did .. Cat .. Of course we never said we were to Heather .. That was his thing-.

I '-I believe .. you obsessed with me ...

-You've got to understand that that peculiar gene that makes you you have only one for him ..

-And .. it is now very interested in my sister ..

Nicholas looked slyly at Bob, this shook him with faint head.

-Cat looked at him without smiling.

-No need to swear me ...

She look away from his father and went to Nicholas-.

-¿Gabe immediately offered to carry out your plan?

Nicholas nodded.

-Yeah ... it took a while but as soon as thought of you and Vincent together, took samples and did .. Cat .. Of course we never said we were to Heather .. That was his thing-.

I '-I believe .. you obsessed with me ...

-You've got to understand that that peculiar gene that makes you you have only one for him ..

-And .. it is now very interested in my sister ..

Nicholas looked slyly at Bob, this shook him with faint head.

-We will monitor your sister.-he said as he took her hand.

Cat was grateful. She did not trust Gabe.

Dana intervened at the time.

-Perdonar to interrupt you, but returning to the Consortium why do not you go after them no more? ... Bob just are not a helpless man without resources ..

-Yes Dana ... are experienced people who know what it does .. but those who control everything are surrounded by beasts like Vincent ... beasts that take many years so and have exceptional self .. we have nothing to do with them .. We removed certain hazardous elements in moments where the security has been relaxed but we can not do anything else ... unless you count running Vincent what he did with the beasts of Muirfiled ...

-'And now you want to do the same? .- Asked Cat tremendously serious.

Bob shifted uncomfortably in his chair before speaking.

-No going to lie ... He is very valuable in this war. And yes .. I want to do something similar, but only when strictly necessary .. Catherine this time, we must stop them ... their power increases exponentially ... They can end up governing countries and laugh at Hitler, if that comes to pass.

Cat shook her head.

-Ya ... But I do not like to Vincent return to exercise that kind of violence ... nearly killed him ...

-No will be the same ... it's an enemy of all and something that needs to end .. Besides ... we will not let it fall again .. it will control and has the gem ...

Cat looked at him unconvinced.

Dana spoke again.

-'And we can not denounce them?, ¿Tell someone? must somehow eliminate them.

Mark took over from his father and uncle.

-The problem is that they have created a patronage network with their patients ... We do not know where they get their contacts. But we believe that range from the lowest to the highest. In addition we will bring light to the beasts and certainly Vincent splashed out of it.

Bob continued.

-We've gotten hurt them and almost done with them once .. But we have all lost someone along the way, my father did not get to 50, the Nicholas's wife, Sam.- looked at Dana and then Cat-. your mother, your father Thomas ...

Cat got up from the couch.

-My father? ... Tell me you did not know about the death of my father!

Nicholas went to her and tried to calm.

-My dear ... sit and listen ... please, you have to know the whole story and you have to do in order to try to understand.

She looked at him. He had a way of speaking that made your body will automatically relax.

Bob continued.

-Catherina, when you brought Vincent at Muirfield, assisted by Evan ..

-A time.- made a move to stop talking. Evan? Do you know who is Evan?

Bob looked at Mark and Nicholas. He stood in front of his daughter. I did not know where to start. Catherine looked at her father and brother waiting for someone to be enlightened.

-Telll me the truth ... I beg ..- she implored.

Dana went to Cat. Vincent Not being there, felt to was going to take to that already considered her friend. Bob's expression was of great concern.

Mark came to them.

-This will not be easy Catherine ... We better sit ...

Bob nodded.

Cat looked at him incredulously. Bob took her arm and led her to the couch. She sat down and he did to her. Dana sat on the arm of the couch next to Cat.

Mark sat on the sofa closest to Chester. He looked at Cat with obvious concern. It was one of the most difficult moments of the entire conversation. Bob started talking.

-When you get to Vincent, all eyes fell on you. There were cameras that recorded at the time and they learned to who you were ... .- took a breath before speaking ... your father became a target of the Consortium ..

-My father? ... Thomas.- leaned against the back of the couch, the reflected disbelief on her face.

Bob continued.

-.. "Catherine, after two months of your mother and I separated, she began dating Thomas. Some part of me, did not have intentions very clear he had with her, because it seemed very quick. She also was pregnant you and never hid it. Anyway, do some research ... Thomas then worked as a lawyer for the company where worked your mother. at the time Vanessa had already begun to have doubts about what she was seeing there ...

The fact is that I could only get that clear, he worked as a lawyer and I'm not convinced nothing like your mother's partner. After she asked me to stay away from you, I did, but I always had an eye where you were. Watch every move and only when Thomas. personally checked how well you were raising, and when I saw they were going to have another daughter, I relaxed a little. "

Cat denied what he was telling her.

-My father wanted us .. I can not believe any of this.

-I know it's hard ... but I swear it's the truth ... you were growing .. and I went on with my life ... - Dana looked down briefly. She held his gaze ... A few years later, your mother was responsible for testing the soldiers in Afghanistan. There she met Vincent ... She was convinced that the experiments had been a failure because the side effects were devastating .. but did not tell anyone.

Before all that I spent long periods in London as agent collaboration with Interpol and Scotland Yard. The first case to which I faced there was a serial murderer killing, destroying people with something like animal claws. "

Dana joined the conversation.

-I was his partner then. And I was with him.-the two looked at each other -. It was the first time I saw the jewel.

Catherine looked at her and realizing that they were together then.

-Well .. When they killed your mother, your father went crazy because it was not expected. He spent his bosses periodically report indicating that everything was controlado.- ran his hand through his hair-. He was in love with her and he loved you, but I did not know to Vanessa was wearing a lot of years helping victims of Muirfield ... .- his blue eyes stared at a point in front of him. His mind was elsewhere at the moment-. And partly they was my fault, I tells you were doing was not good and when she says she attempted save. He saved many orphans, including Gabe and then when she was assigned to Afghanistan, was writing down everything he saw and heard, and did not trust the organization that paid him.

Catherine looked down to the ground.

-And When they found out, killed? .- asked him.

Bob shook his head moving.

-That's why I do not believe that they had killed, I keep his job and no one knew he had. Cat's hand went to her mouth.

-I Remember that a few days before she died was very nervous, but I never thought it was for something. My parents had some discussions and I thought that was why ... Also, things enter my mind was, the studies, the bar where she worked, some other guy ... - they is covered eyes with her mama!

Bob stroked her shoulder.

-Maybe your mother realized she could not keep quiet any longer .. and well, Muirfield and the Consortium learned not know how, but they did and went for her..

-And for me, if Vincent had not saved me that day ..

Bob looked at her strangely.

Her daughter smiled at his expression.

-Never asked me as I meet him.- was something of reproach in his voice-. Have you looked like, right? He was a beast and you had to kill it.

His father was speechless.

-It was that day. I lost my mother and found him.- bit her lips and kept talking. He told me that Vincent, he passed our house by chance when mom came to get me to go to the bar where I worked my car had run out of battery. When the thugs who killed her were after me, I ran like crazy and got into the woods. Vincent was behind them and killed them, was the first I saw him and the beast. The'd slice for saving me.

Bob looked at his stunned daughter.

\- If I had known, I would come soon ...

Cat stiffened in his seat.

-What? to kill Vincent to? to hunt as you wanted to do with Gabe and other ?.

His father took a breath.

-It was my job .. my work.- He caught her hand. You have to understand that this is my real work, I've always paid, out of the way uncontrolled beasts and in passing get rid of those who create them, which as I told you said earlier is very complicated .. I hope someday you understand.

She looked up and leaned back against the couch.

-Getting back to the attack that I suffered, I imagine it would have no significance because the police thought it was the assault of an animal and I had post-traumatic stress. It was all a figment of my Imagination.-she laughed weakly. I spent a lot of time going from psychiatrist psychiatrist ... and since I had assumed until the day Vincent returned to my life.- she kept smiling but now, openly.

Bob smiled back.

-You are much closer than I thought.- was a statement not a question.

Cat nodded.

-We're meant to be together, in spite of everything and everybody. And now it keeps telling Evan please ... I want to know that has to do with this.

He also nodded, looked at Mark and Nicholas who stood quietly in the background and kept talking.

-Kevin found out about Evan and told us ... For a while it was what worried them, your father had told you something and you had come to Vincent for it. Catherine, two days before his death, Consortium sent him a picture of me where they stated that I had returned to New York after spending a long time in London. Prevented him about me, indicating that special care had I not come to you ...

Catherine could not believe that his father had been cheating that way for so long.

-I Think what these amazing ... telling me my father was not ... he was good ..  
It was special to us ... He loved us..

-I'm Trying to say is that your father loved make things clear ... He wanted you to know the truth and how he came to the life of your mother. .and why now? you wonder she nodded. Now I know, to tell me that Vincent had so much time in your life, I imagine they would ask what the hell were you doing with someone from the past of your mother ... and he got scared. I knew I had the power to protect and so came to me, what I said was that "we have to protect her." I did not know why, but I find out when I take Vincent and you were there, watching the helicopter with despair. I could not believe.

Cat interrupted.

-Once I entered the orbit of "them" .- He spat the word to say it-. dad... had no chance.

He nodded.

-No ... It was a matter of time that they would pick on him and he did call me not help. Sure the phone was tapped.

She rested her arms on her legs and clasped her hands. Emotions showed on her face.

Then as I just contar.- the tone of his voice was seco.-. if I had not been involved with Vincent, he would be alive now ...

-Maybe if ... is most likely ...

\- is that all it was my fault for falling in love with him, try to help, to try to protect ... .- she rose abruptly from the couch. Bob made a move to go after her but she rejected him.

-No ... no .. leave me alone! ... This is too horrific for a single morning ... I want to go home ...

Bob ducked completely understanding it. He nodded. It was better than assimilated slowly.

-If it's any consolation, I brought Thomas tomb where enterrasteis, the night of the funeral. I put him together with your mother. Nobody will ever find.

Catherine stood still for a second, shook her head sideways and went for her jacket to leave. Dana went to her.

-I''m going with you ... - offered worried.

-No ... looked at her with sadness -. Seriously ... I appreciate Dana but I need to be alone ..

Mark put on his black jacket, which was hanging on a rack at the entrance, and took her arm.

-I'm taking you home ... .- Catherine was about to protest when he stopped her No ... no .. you will not go alone in this state. I'll take you ... if you dont want to talk do not talk ... but I'll leave at home.

Cat looked at him and then looked at Dana and Bob.

'-All right, take me to the police station but, ah! one more thing ... Do not call me. When you want to talk with you and I will ...- saying this went towards the front door.

Mark shrugged and went after her.

Half an hour later, Catherine got out of the car without saying goodbye to Mark. Up the stairs and into the station. He went to the bathroom, opened the door shut and went to the toilets. Still for a while looking in the mirror and stared helplessly began to mourn.

When Mark returned, he found his father sitting in a chair in the garden.

-I've left there wanted tell all to Tess. - Bob took a deep breath and nodded.

-Both she and Jt are involved in this up to their necks. They should be well informed by their sake he turned to face him-. Please note that Vincent and Cat have a little respite but not them. Lowan be informed of all you have done to help their friends, I guess it'll be at the spotlight.

She approached him.

-You Got to make a Mark thing ..

-Tell Me ..,

-You've got to get close to the hospital where Vincent was when he was shot. Invent whatever you want but get blood samples on Vincent's there ... I have not remembered them until now we've talked about this.- frowned. We had earlier taken if any...

At that time, Dana walked out the door of the room.

-And I'm ready.

Mark looked at her uncomprehendingly. His father told him.

-Stuart will bring Dana to Cat's home ... catch your things and installed here ... stopped talking watching the reaction of his son.

'Really?

Dana was instantly towards Mark.

Mark, if annoying, I stay with Cat, but it seemed more appropriate to leave them alone ... just married and also need to be together ... This is too complicated.

Yeah, but you two are not very well have borne what's all this change?

Dana was the one I mean.

-After all what you have told us ... I think I understand a little of what you are doing, and I've noticed who are really bad ... but still I can never forgive you did not tell me before. That you held secrecy has caused too many deaths ... By the way, Robert, would you have told everything Cat? I know you a little ... something tells me no ...

Bob looked up and smiled. It had always seemed the best woman he could have understood.

-No ... of course I have not told all ... .No has given me time ... this has all been too much for her. I hope you come back soon or you'll have to go look her,, we have to work together.

Nicholas then left the house.

-Don't Worry about it, I'm in charge of keeping an eye on.

-Thanks ... Nick ..

Dana smiled.

-'I see you have it all under control ...-Crossed his arms up to his chest, as she lowered her head and moved to the foot of the garden pebbles-.. I have to tell you something ...- she lowered her head and looked at Bob's eyes. Those eyes that still caused increases in tension-. I have thought of a way to get into the hospital as a patient ... with a little makeup, a good wig and a kilo more I can pass divorcee desperate to be young again ... Jt can create me an identity that will be palatable I have to ... do something to give back all the damage they've done to me ... we have done ...

Bob watched with a mixture of admiration and concern, not lost on Dana ... meanwhile, Nicholas looked at them both and an amused smile spread across his face.

**Two weeks later.**

They were lying on the living room couch, sweaty and exhausted. The rising sun had begun to peek through the windows and fed directly into their faces.

Since they had finished the last assault, they were locked in each other nonstop kissing and eye contact. It had been a hard day and all that he had cleared. They are so eager to be able to spend a night like that.

It had started the previous evening, when she commissioned a spectacular dinner, had put candles in every corner of the room and picked one of the albums he liked him. Everything had to be perfect. Loved him and wanted to show it.

When he arrived, he found her sitting with two glasses of champagne in hand. The only light that lit up were two tall, thin candles placed in the center of the table where she was ready, carefully, the food was going to dinner.

He was so amazed that he knew did not say. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to her. The only thing he could think about was how beautiful she was. She wore a red, short, with high collar and sleeveless dress. Very simple but that made it the most desirable woman he had ever seen. All she smelled of lavender, he breathe hard, wanted retain that smell forever.

She wore her hair up and very little makeup. She had not needed, but acknowledged that he had thrilled that bothered to get ready for him.

He went to her holding his breath. When he arrived, she offered a drink, he took it.

-For us ... her. For this new life that is presented to you to me ... .- she looked into her eyes, as she spoke. I love you like you never thought I could love anyone.

The tapped his glass with hers.

I knew it ... .- grinning.

She laughed at the occurrence of the boy.

-Not you can not imagine how long it took me to say that ... please do not do me harder.

He, without stopping to smile, grabbed two glasses of champagne and left on the table.

He approached her and hugged her. She clung to his neck. He was very serious.

-Thanks For making this for me ... for both ... .- kissed her gently on the lips. I look at her eyes-. I love you ... Long time ago I feel this, and I'm very glad you admit ...- smiled as he said i-. . what you feel about me.

She said nothing more. She clutched the neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

They kissed with increasing passion. They could not forget that they had gone through the most difficult times of their lives and wanted to live for today, the present. Nothing else mattered now. Only they, their lips, their bodies and their hearts beating together.

After a while kissing nonstop. She looked into his eyes and turned away. He saw he had the zipper on her dress.

-But ... should not dine first-. He asked hoarsely-. It would be a shame that all this feast is cool ...-

She quickly turned and whispered in his ear. The delicate air that left his mouth tickled her neck. He closed his eyes as he heard her say:

-Dinner can wait ... I do not.

Non to be asked twice more. He turned her and was unzipping as he kissed skin that was being discovered. When he had turned down completely, she took his hand and led him to the couch ...- The dress was off the hook and eventually fell at his feet. A beautiful body in black lingerie she was wearing underneath.

After admiring her, he approached her, took her face gently with both hands and kissed her as he had never kissed anyone. Rodeo pinning her waist and dropped it back slowly on the couch. They made love slowly knowing that it was almost a miracle that might be there.

When they finished they got up and enjoyed the dinner completely naked, which Adam and Eve. They did not need anything to feel comfortable with each other. They knew that one of the keys of their relationship was that they understood, knew laugh at themselves and make the other person feel that being with the other, it was like coming home.

At the end of dinner they were devoted to champagne. The three bottles she had purchased choosing them gladly, were falling one after another. They made love as often as the situation allowed it.

And after all that it was surprised them when the sunrise without sleep for a second. The kisses were increasing in intensity until she decided, seeing again be prepared, get over him. It started to move up and down movements with as he caressed her breasts.

And... at that moment the door of the men's club opened wide, and a tired and haggard Vincent entered without knocking, holding in his hand a bag of Starbucks.

-JT ... I bring breakfast, coffee as you like, croissants and brioches .. I need ...- Oh! God! .- 3 seconds after having directed his gaze to the couch realized what he was seeing. Tess and Jt naked, her on top of him, and he with his hands on her breasts.

Automatically covered his eyes with his free hand and bowing his head walked back to their leave the room.

-I'm sorry ... I'm ...- really ...- did not know about .. I'm leaving out .. I need to gouge my eyes out ...-

His friends stood up like springs from the couch and began to dress.

Tess called.

-¡Vincent! Do not go ... I have to go to work ...- - it was putting the dress .. ¡Stay! ... .- Vincent ignored him and stood at the door. She looked at Jt, indicating that rise zipper dress. He had hastily put some pants and a shirt. Still unable to say anything, he just do what she asked.

Then Tess pulled on, grabbed her bag, kissed his boy and went to the door. Vincent was there still had not turned around, trying to suppress giggles. She spent by his side and grinned.

-'You can open your eyes and turn around ...- we're dressed.

Vincent's was opening slowly.

-I Dont think you can look in a long time without thinking of this-. He said putting face circumstances.

She hit him on the shoulder.

-Don't Worry .. nothing happens ... even if you do not believe, do not give me no shame. That yes. - Looked at Jt, who was still standing next to the couch with his face red as a tomato-. your friend yes. I'm saying this ... and left the club.

I had only just through the door and began to hear the laughter of Vincent scandalous. She could not help laughing Jt !, which awaited him.

Ten minutes later, a smile still lit the haggard face Vincent.

-JT ... I swear I've made my day.

His friend was not quite convinced

Very funny.

-Not seriously ... it was unexpected, surprising ... And what the hell .. I'm glad that you all do as well, is that I understand perfectly ..- laughed again.

-¡Ok! I'm starting to pissed off ..

-Okay .. I'll shut up ... I know this enormously uncomfortable ..

Jt nodded. They were a while without saying anything while the breakfast he had brought Vincent ended-.

Jt leave the coffee on the table and looked at his friend-.

-Well, changing the subject, that this early visit is due-. Do you go to work now?

Vincent nodded.

-Yes .. I've done for the day, but I'll go back again tonight-.

\- Sees you quite tired.-motioned Jt-.

He nodded again-.

-I Know ... These two weeks have been intensive-. I barely don't eave the hospital ... According to Markus I'm on probation and I unchecked hours, but so is the heads are happy with me ... Soon I removed the "surveillance" and to exercise no nanny. - she took a deep breath-. I feel great to be back where it was.

Jt smiled.

-I'm glad ... .-he said. Then he leaned back in his chair and stared at him-. So tell me, where is the problem?

Vincent smiled.

-'I know well.

-They're many years ... Get him!

His friend took a while to start-. He sat up, moving closer to Jt and support arms on the bar.

-I'm worried about Catherine ...

What? Why -? Asked with growing disbelief-.

-Since she talked to her father is distant, serious and obsessed with everything he told her.

-Man! You have to understand that the matter is serious enough for this concern.

\- But if that will join you, I work many hours, the result is that practically not we meet and when we do it is theirs ... .- he look to the sofa-. What just seen, it reminded me that she and I do not do it since the day before the famous talk ... and believe me, that is very rare in us.- Jt looked knowingly-. I miss her ... but with the guards, I'm not at home at night and when I get many days is gone-. The only thing that reminds me that I live with her notes are masons, carpenters, electricians, plumbers, etc. They are fixing the house ... .- he ran his hand over his face-. Yesterday we met ten minutes and just told me that this coming night, go to sleep there, she wanted to make an inventory of the furniture, because it has a restorative friend who is going to take a look ... "all you do not sleep at home ... to be alone "words textual of her.- ... just say this and his eyes grew sad-. I miss her ... I want to be a doctor ... but I also want to be with her..

Jt shook his head-.

-Vincent is not your fault ... She is the one offset-. What told his father has left her a little ... unbalanced-. It find out that your father, I mean Thomas, was always working with the enemy. Although it was at a low level, and would have loved his mother very much and she has to be a very hard blow. And above, you find out that your actions caused his death ... There must be going through hell-.

Vincent nodded.

-And why do not you come and talk to me?

-Well, because you are not and do not want to spoil your dream of becoming a doctor again ... but-.-He patted his friend on the back-. When she realizes ... that she can not do this alone will return ... she want you more than her life ... Do not push her.

Vincent shrugged-.

-I can not do it ... do not see her.

Cheer up and have patience ... Besides, it seems that our common enemies have given us a break ... enjoy the moment.

-We've been given a break ... because, according to Bob, are hoping that Cat and I ... we stay pregnant ...- He frowned-. .I think that Catherine has also affected. No longer wanted children, but the idea that if we have they can be in danger ... it is over for her ... and me ... first thing she said when we found out was that there was no problem that we dont thought have children and did so in a way strange, it was a mixture of resignation and frustration, it was as if something had broken his heart.

Jt got up and grabbed Vincent's shoulders.

-We finish them with them, I promise you, if it's the last thing I do in my life. We are very ready. Do not forget this.- told him smiling, his friend tried aminate.

He nodded.

-We finish them with them ... .-he smiled too.-. so we can devote. - He looked at the couch and incidentally, black lingerie Tess had been forgotten in the back of the couch-...to. other things, no worries.

Jt also looked at the couch.

-She told me, she loves me. - Said swelling like a turkey.

They both laughed heartily.

Jt took him by the shoulders and forced him to get up.

-Let me finish getting dressed ... we will take us another coffee on your way home ... You need company...

Continue soon...thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Catherine wore at the station since early morning and I could see the violet light of the afternoon sun coming through the windows.

Tess and she were reviewing cases of kidnappings in the two areas in the last 6 months. There were three, a child, a man of 47 years and an old woman. They fell with their faces if in the course of the investigation could find. The above cases gave up for lost. She needed to focus on your work. Something that was tangible, cases, although related to the consortium could control. Anyway all these cases were dead ends.

It had been two weeks since he had spoken with his new family, and still had no desire to see them again. The idea that his father was cheating all her life was too much and that he was killed by her fault was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and neck massaged.

The first week was very hard, not only for what he had been told otherwise, also because Vincent had started working, 11-hour shifts, mostly at night ... not seen. She had planned to stay at home in the evenings to see it, but no, she did not. She had much work and would not appear that her world was limited to him. Dana had tried to make things easier for her and decided to stay at Bob's house, but the problem was still there and the only one who could solve it was herself.

Although would not recognize, for the first time in a long time she felt fear. Fear of becoming pregnant on a silly oversight. Until then it was a possibility, that it was impossible due to the mutation of Vincent, but always had the hope that if it came to pass, would be fixed in some way and all would be well, but now she knew that a secret organization is interested its possible child ... or rather their son ... and the worst was that it was not as naturally end up causing you to get pregnant ... and that was something horrible.

That night when she went to bed and Vincent, told him all that they had told him after he left and told her that was too tired, but deep down, did not want to do it with him, and bad, is that still did not want.

She had an excuse was that Vincent was not home and she had a lot of work ... but come a time, a day of Vin or any afternoon when he coincide, go get it, as so often had done. And then, what would you say?

Eyes with hands rubbed and decided she had to think of other things or go crazy. Also, the best way to end all this was taking those bastards. Bob had been told they were invulnerable ... but they were better ... and would take ... sighed ... she needed to believe it.

Tess came just then to your table, with a paper in her hand.

-Look at this, it's a fax that I end up sending from 5 ... There had for Baker's wife ... so is she was treated for ovarian cancer in the New York General. She was diagnosed as, I quote "terminal cancer patient" .- looked at her friend as she spoke-. That woman was dead.- sat down and concentrated on her computer screen.

Cat peered at the paper.

-Who has commanded you?

-The detective who led the case of the suicide of Helen, retiree takes a few years. He told me that he has personal notes taken when the case had already been forgotten, and that he never stopped investigating. She said Aaron Baker, the husband was a selfish bastard and that he had a lot to do with the death of his wife. Showed no real pain, it was more like he was very sorry for himslef He kept repeating that he would do without her. That is how long it was going to do ... just cared about him.

At that time Bertha, the cleaning woman, approached the table and took Tess coffee cup. He wore a while cleaning tables near yours. It was late and many colleagues had gone home.

-Tess darling, wash and keep. Is that okay?

She nodded.

-Yes.. clear ... sorry for not having been ... you're a sun.

Bertha smiled and walked away with the cup.

How old are Baker had locked, as the steward said ?.

-6 Years I remember.

Cat smiled.

-A Sick no police pursues.

Cat moved in his chair, determined attitude.

\- We will have to approach them once and for all ... especially .. that sick. I have a mild curiosity.

Tess smiled while nodding at the screen

-Well, I think we're lucky.- said. There's a party of very high standing in one of the restaurants of the Empire State within two days, the host is none other than Aaron Baker Jr. ...-Tess turned the screen toward Cat-. There's a picture of it ... so I see is to thank their partners collaborations with charities ... including hospital Baker ...

Cat peered at the photo of Aaron Baker, looked no more than 60 years, handsome for his age, gray hair, good skin, dark eyes and a certain arrogance in his eyes, as if he knew something that everyone else ignored. He did not sit well.

He looked at Tess and smiled knowing what she thought her friend.

-'All right ... now we can go looking for dresses ... Jt will handle the invitations.

Tess put a sad face.

What a sadness that you do not talk to your sister !... It was only electing me clothes.

* * *

Gabe was on his way home after spending most of the day in the office working from case to case. He was exhausted ... not so much physically as mentally. His work bored him with excessive way since he had become what he was now.

He was beast before, but this was different. It was fantastic. And of course, the banality of everyday life could be with him.

It was then agreed that he had been to call Heather if early came to dinner with her. Spent more than two weeks, we can say that together. She was asleep almost every day at home. Good sleep, sleep, not that they had much sleep.

It seemed to him the sex was her totally hooked; his abilities as a lover had also improved after injection of serum. He could not complain. It certainly was not Catherine, but he was entertaining enough in bed.

Just when I was going to get to the car, her phone rang. As soon as he saw the number knew who he was.

-Here Lowan ..- once said that he was off the hook.

The voice of his link, rang loud and clear.

-We Have a request to make. There is a former detective named Morrison, we want you to neutralize with discretion. I send exact address. It has to be that night, okay ?.

-'Of course ... no problem ... .- hung up. Heather would have to wait. He had things more important to do.

* * *

Cat came to the house on Riverside Drive when it was night. They had said that they had placed a provisional bulbs therefore would light novelty today.

She opened the gate they had put also provisionally while trying to fix the old and looking to switch. She found it and I power.

"The light is made ..."s he thought when she watched the hallway was lit.

She closed the door and turned the downstairs, watching would reform. Missing plug the holes that had been left on the wall to get the wiring and then paint. She thought she had to choose colors ... it wasn't now for colors. She went to the kitchen and saw that they had completed the floor and walls ... old furniture rested in the hollow where the bathroom would do ... Well, it seemed that everything was going slowly in marching.

She went to the piano room to start making a list of furniture that Amanda wanted an eye cast forth. She passed the tapestry that covered the door to the dungeons but not even look at it.

She was quite amused with the furniture. When it was almost 12 at night, decided he should go to sleep. She picked up a bag she had brought with sheets and diaries and went upstairs after leaving off everything down.

When she reached the bedroom she noticed they had apart from the overhead bulb placed a small lamp on one of the tables bed. He turned it on, the environment I think is was extremely welcoming.

She picked up the sheets and was making the bed. When she was putting the pillowcase she feel something hard inside her. Unzipped and reached. She rummaged inside the duck feathers and finally found it .. It was a small silver key.

She watched for a moment and then realized where it was.

She ran to the downstairs. She took the light and went to the desk. She put the key in the lock of the bottom drawer. It fitted perfectly. She turned around slowly.

When she opened it found in a small book, she take my little dust had accumulated and opened it carefully.

"I write these notes here, because I'm too embarrassed to write on the other. This is more intimate, more personal ... need to unburden and she can not tell anyone how I feel, possibly cross off me crazy or worse"

It was the letter of Rebecca. Step a few more pages looking for dates, but found none.

She closed it and went with it to the room. It read before bed.

Get to room and lay down on the bed. She began to read it. As Catherine could understand, Rebecca lived tormented by hunting the beasts who had fled to America from England, and hunt down those who had brought.

Her feelings were a deep hatred and constantly justify building in his basement, the dungeons, went on to say that she was losing her own humanity when enjoyed seeing how twisted waiting for their death. She was not better than them ... whereupon she should also be enclosed.

Catherine read all this, afraid to where Rebecca had come to relieve her thirst for revenge. The vengeance of a broken heart.

Continued reading and came to a series of paragraphs that spoke of lovers night brought home to bed, that bed ... She was lonely and the only thing you need peace to her tortured soul was sex. It made her feel alive. And she needed it. Certainly serious as ever when she was with Duncan ... nothing could ever compare to him ... She came to express the wish that would never have gone to Skye .. If she had stayed quiet in London, none of this would have happened ... and he would be alive ... possibly with another, but be alive ... and not many deaths would be loaded with until her death.

Catherine's eyes welled with tears. Rebecca was very focused on the lack of hope for your life. The feeling that without him nothing made sense ... .Of that certainly would give her life to spend one last night with him ... but back to feel him inside her, to touch him again, kiss him again ... again feel innocent for other time.

At the end ... just found a small note which She said she had been with someone very important in tunnels and that she intended to kill him after talking to him.

When she finished she closed the book and stuck to her chest, she could not help thinking that Rebecca had written all that, thinking that someone like her was going to have hier hands, with her own hopes and fears.

Rebecca had left dominated by the hatred and despair, but she due to be strong and face it all alone for the sole and authentic objective to lead a quiet life, next to the person she loved most.

If they could not have children, would not have ... but to each other.

She recognized that the image of a baby, like Vincent, in her lap, made her eyes to fill with tears, and even the possibility that this baby could hurt him ... but that fear could not let his soul lost in trying to kill those who threatened.

No. Rebecca gradually fell into the black hole of revenge and could only feel alive when brought back to her bed men, men who had it as ... Duncan had possessed. even if they were just a mere substitute for that, which could never have again. Sex served as balm to her tortured soul ... but never be the same.

She was fortunate to have Vincent there, beside her, every day ... to feel watched, as he kissed her, and soothed her ... as he wanted her, why the hell had been foolish to think it was better stay away from him? ...

She sat up in bed. She looked around and seemed to feel a presence watching. A warm breeze brushed her face wiping tears and smiled.

She knew what she had to do. She got up, put diary, including this one in the bag carefully, grabbed the car keys, her jacket and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Catherine entered the hall of the hospital were a little before two in the morning.

She had changed clothes in the apartment in 5 minutes ... was so eager to be with him, that any minimum distance was made impassable, so we had driven like a maniac to get to.

She walked to the information desk and asked for Vincent.

\- You can search him in the rest area on the first floor ... today is still a very quiet night.

She thanked him and moved lightly despite being heels rise about 11 centimeters. The dress she wore, Nor let not walk normally, but had to be perfect for him ... he deserved it after her performance the past two weeks.

* * *

Vincent was sitting at a table that was in the break room. Only he was.

He had front two reports of two cases had attend. Nothing complicated, nothing serious.

It was a particularly quiet night, which led him to make a superhuman effort not to fall asleep sitting or even standing.

Dc. Markus then entered the room. Vincent tried to look relaxed but quickly realized that something was happening, because his pulse was very rapid and sweat beaded on his forehead.

-¡Vincent! I've been looking for emergency ... .- he sat in the chair. They've told me that you are going to remove the "watch" ... I knew it would be early ... you were good and you still be so ...

Vincent stared at him.

-Is everything all right ?

He shook his head, looking very surprised.

-Yes...

Of course he did not believe him Vincent.

-Just wanted to ask you one thing.- continued talking-. Do you mind if I take blood and saliva samples in the morning and spent the morning?

Vincent refused.

-Of course not ... found something unusual? .- he approached him .- something wrong?

No .. do not worry .. it's just, I want to check something ... .- squeezed his shoulders-. but nothing bad.

He realized that he was lying ... well, more like he was not telling the whole truth ...

He rose.

-You spend in the morning by my office ... right?

Vincent nodded.

.And now, I leave to continue with what I was doing, "Dr. Keller." He smiled and left the room.

Vincent saw him leave thinking, what it was that was up the good Dc. Markus.

He sighed. Already ... sure you would know.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He felt the gem right in the background. He smiled, remembering that the wearing.

Towards a while wanted to call her. They had not seen him all day.

He came home after spending half Jt morning and she was gone. He showered and got into bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head lay on the pillow.

When he awoke were seven in the afternoon. Catherine had been home and had left a note before leaving:

_"Vincent have been a moment to pick up the diaries of Rebecca. I'm going to take home to read while I'm there. Ah, Already we have electricity and running water. These people who recommended Jt are machines working. Regarding finish your turns, we will come here together, so you can see how it is lagging._

_I did not want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. Yes, yes ... I stayed a little while watching you ... you know that I love doing it._

_Have something to eat in the fridge._

_I love you and miss you. ..._

_Catherine ... "._

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could see her clearly. Her face, his eyes, her hands, her skin ... imagine her lying in bed with that look of desire that drove him crazy. He immediately opened them ... was no time for fantasies ... He had things to do ... well, not now ... but he could not be swayed by what you would like to be doing at that moment to his girl for the simple reason that he did not know when he could do it.

Anyway, he had nothing better to do, so he closed his eyes and sighed.

-If you go to sleep you should lie. In the chairs do not sleep well.

The feeling of hearing his voice, when he was thinking of hermade almost fell off the chair. He immediately opened his eyes and saw, leaning against the doorframe. She looked beautiful, as always. Three quarters wearing a jacket tied around her waist. Her bare legs were perfect for what she imagined would have worn a short dress. Some high heels completed the ensemble.

At that time two colleagues from Vincent, entered. He rose quickly waving, took her by the elbow and pulled the deserted hallway. As soon as they were alone he embraced her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She opened her mouth for him.

They had to stop for breath ... They locked eyes.

Catherine was the first to speak.

I think we were both thinking the same thing ... .- smiled as she said.

Vincent looked at her in disbelief.

-Don't Tell me you come for ...

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

-'I've realized how much I miss you ... sorry if I've been distant, but it was so .. I do not know how to define it ... .But I realized that I want to touch you, kiss you and caress you until we are just one * ** ... nothing more ... - shrugged her shoulders as she watched him with eyes supplicants.

-Me too I want .. All this and much more ...

He kissed her again. He grabbed her face in his huge hands and enjoy the softness of her lips and the taste of her mouth.

-I missed you too ...

They gathered their foreheads for a few seconds.

Catherine smiled.

-I think we should find a more private place ... do not you think?

Vincent nodded.

-'Do not think of any ... .- then the elevator opened and a couple of nurses left the hall. Vincent smiled them and continued walking-. ... wait I have an idea ...

They grabbed Cat's hand and together they entered the elevator.

-But Vincent, it can call someone ...

He shook his head.

-No ..- gave her a rapturous smile on his lips .. This and the next only works with key and I have one-. He pulled from his pocket and put it in the lock. The door closed. He pressed the button on the last floor. Anyway, today is a very quiet day I do not think anyone wants to use it and if so, using the other.

The elevator reached the top floor, the laboratories. He gave the stop button and leave the unused elevator. It would take some time to realize it was not working. The interior lights went from yellow to red, creating a unique atmosphere ... for a split second thought of going into a laboratory ... but no ... that place ... and the feeling that it could catch was enormously exciting. He turned to look at Cat and gasped.

She had removed her jacket, letting it fall to the ground, and underneath she wore a black mini dress with strapless neckline. It was so narrow that defined her curves perfectly. She was great with those high heels and her wonderful brown hair loose.

-I think we should not waste time ... .- said quietlycrossing her legs.

He started to disrobe but Cat stopped him.

-No .. not take it off ... I've never done with a doctor ... with a uniform ...

He did not.

It was to her as fast as made . He grabbed her waist and neck and pulled him with all the strength he thought he could.

She smiled when she saw him coming. She longed see it. Desperate to have her ... she felt the same, desperate to have him. She received him, excited to feel his hands on her body, to feel his lips on hers, feeling his tongue ... felt like he was pushing slowly toward the elevator wall.

I hit the wall and climbed firmly grabbing the buttocks. She crossed her legs behind her back. She could not help laughing, they had very rehearsed. She clung to his neck and continued kissing.

Cat looked into his eyes as she slid her hand inside the pants he was wearing ... immediately she found what she was looking for. She was stroking slowly up and down. He closed his eyes as moans escaped his throat. Rested his forehead on hers. Catherine also closed her eyes feeling in hier hand as his desire was increased.

Clutching tightly with her legs, put your other hand under the uniform shirt Vincent. Slowly caress his chest feeling every pore of his skin. She reached her nipples and twisted them slightly. Vincent made a strange sound, a mixture of pain and pleasure with his eyes closed.

He hold a few seconds, the wonderful hand contact Catherine as he held firmly ! Was driving him crazy ... when he could no longer he was removing her hands from under his clothes, which were first entertained on his chest and then what was lost below. He sighed when he stop noticing her contact.

When his hands were withdrawn, Cat decided it was time to stop those pants come between them, they are slowly went down while he kept kissing him on the neck.

He was ready and she was more than ready. He took her hand and put it between her legs. He noticed immediately the moisture that filled her.

He stood there for a second.

-No wear .. Have you come without ...? ..

She met his eyes and nodded. He grabbed him of the neck tightly and pulled him.

-Come to my ... .- whispered in his ear- Come to me ... now.

He will not be asked twice. He entered her slowly coming while she was closer to him to feel it, all the way into her.

Vincent was moving in slow motion ... wanted it to last, she'll climax before he ... needed to see her face as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her .. wanted the whole concern was erased from her face ... forever .. he would be to protect her, to love her, always ...

Catherine closed her eyes and began to slowly feel the pleasure was flooded. Every movement of Vincent, within it was deeper and deeper. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sought his mouth also needed to be in him. She kissed him and stuck her tongue between his lips as he received her.

At that time, he made two more sudden movements squeezing against the wall and she dug her fingers into his neck. Felt like the orgasm beginning at some indeterminate point in her body and was growing inside her.

She leaned her head against the wall, letting her arms fall loose at the sides of your body while keeping pace with her hips pair Vincent, feeling like he was still growing inside her.

Suddenly, Vincent's back stiffened, his throat a deep groan escaped and threw his head back as he gripped tighter Cat's ass pulling him towards him. Catopened her eyes watching him ... How much needed this! As it could have been so blind to!

At that time, an alarm began to beep. They had finished just in time.

Vincent dropped her on the floor. Pants up while Cat, the skirt of her dress down and jacket set. When they were more or less presentable, Vincent turned the key and opened the doors of the elevator, took Cat's hand and forced her to leave, as he removed the stop button ...

Suddenly, Vincent's back stiffened, his throat a deep groan escaped and threw his head back as he gripped tighter Cat's ass pulling him towards him. Catopened her eyes watching him ... How much needed this! As it could have been so blind to!

At that time, an alarm began to beep. They had finished just in time.

Vincent dropped her on the floor. Pants up while Cat, the skirt of her dress down and jacket set. When they were more or less presentable, Vincent turned the key and opened the doors of the elevator, took Cat's hand and forced her to leave, as he removed the stop button ...

He ran out just as the doors closed again and the elevator started down.

We both observed with slightly accelerated breathing.

They were devoted to each other a knowing look and smiled.

\- Better go down the stairs ... .- he told-. sure that they are looking for me ...

Cat stood stop.

-Before I think it should go to the bathroom ..

He looked at her and nodded.

-It's true ... now I looking for one ..

He approached her. He hugged her and kissed her.

-Ms Keller ... Follow me .. -. Asked.

With great pleasure Mr. Keller.

And hand in hand they went into the hallway of the laboratories.

* * *

The phone rang just as Cat arrived at the apartment and removed her heels.

It was Tess.

-What is it, it's really late?

-Not you going to believe ... but just found dead Detective Morrison at home.

Catherine was stunned.

-It was who investigated the death of Mrs. Baker, right?

-Yes .. I have called me from 5, because yesterday, before leaving, to call the police station and had been with him today ... found my name and number in the phonebook. From what I see I was the last person with whom he had contact. It has been found dead at his home.

-Who called it in? ..- Took off her dress and went to find underwear, trousers and a blouse.

'-The neighbors heard noises below ... - he stopped a moment of hablar.- even small sounds as they appeared in any animal.

Cat takes me a while to keep talking.

-Do you think I could be one of them?

-Without a doubt, you have to tell Vincent to come here, to see if you can find something more than the scientific will find and you know what I mean, I can assure you this is carnage.

-I'm going to be right there ... wait for me ok?

Catherine came home Detective Morrison past 5 o'clock in the morning. What a nigh! .. Found Tess waiting at the portal.

-What am I going to find?

Tess shrugged.

-Blood, guts, occasional severed another member.- snorted-. have no doubt that you have been ... you know that you ...

Catherine made a face of circumstances.

-We're going up.

-I don't want but come on ...

-Tess sorry .. sorry I got you into this ...

-Cat .. I get myself into on my own ..

-But ... will go for you ... you know .. if they have killed him ..

-May he come! ...I'm Expecting them. Nobody hurt my boy ... we are in it together.

-That people have enough power to go for anyone., Do not understand how Bob and Mark are so quiet. Not think they have enough to endure what such an organization could get them to do.-stayed silent for a moment entity. She looked at her friend and went on. you have some respect for Vincent, but there must be something else. I understand that my father did not fight openly attack because animals of this size it is impossible, but why they did not attack them? ... Who protects my family at the same level ...? Something they have not told me ... I know.

-Cat did not let that finished talking. You ran away ...

-Yeah, I ran away ... but ... well ... let's leave .- shrugged. It was time to start thinking.

They went upstairs from the apartment was the detective. The scientific had already arrived and were collecting samples of what was left of Morrison. She taught the plate and let them enter.

The entire floor was covered in blood. They had covered some areas with small sheets, which had been spotted. Cat concluded that they were human remains.

The apartment was in perfect order, which seemed strange, if it was a beast, had done all that with greater control. It seemed he had no mercy for pleasure, knowing what he did.

Bob had said that the consortium beasts like Vincent used to protect them. She was sure that one of them had done that. This also showed that the detective Morrison was a danger to them and also left the clear, someone had told them they were investigating the death of Mr. Baker,. But who ?.

Talk to Vincent to be passed around to have a look. They had a beast hunt, and discover a mole.

Just think about the hand to her mouth and shook her head ... God! I was beginning to think like his father.

They spent the remainder of the night in the apartment Morrison detective. Tess went to get permission from his boss to investigate the crime scene, because it had belonged to the Commissioner's dead was wearing the case.

They knew they had more information about the case that was in the police file, Tess had told they could bring something new. Cat had a hunch that there was something in the house that the attacker had taken. They were looking everywhere dodging pieces of white sheet that splashed all.

Suddenly, Tess saw something in the bedroom closet. A floorboard was lifted. She approached and saw a puddle of blood still wet, surrounding the area. Morrison's fingers could be seen clearly. Tess looked in the hole that was under that table.

-¡Cat! ... Can you come here a minute?

Her companion appeared just 3 seconds after

'Of course ... What do you have? ...- Watching asked where was Tess.

-I think our friend up this table to get something from under ..

Cat crouched and peered through and saw blood inside. She put some gloves carefully, reached in and pulled out a passport, cash and an envelope with photos. She gave it to Tess. She carefully looked around, but found nothing that could help them.

-Nothing Cat ... Typical, documentation, some money for unforeseen and photos of family celebrations. Nothing more .. Although now that I think about it ... this guy I know.

He took three photos of the lot and left the closet floor.

-It's very similar to the image that we saw yesterday of Aaron Baker, Jr ...

Cat caught them.

-The resemblance was uncanny. Looking at the photos shr saw behind revealed the date of 1982 ...

-They'll be photos of his father .. But we must recognize that there are two drops of water are the ..- returned to Tess. Keep them, and tell them you found this ...- only indicated the documents and money.

Tess made a face of not wanting to, but even so, he did.

This is not good ...

-Ya ... But we have our reasons ... .- looked around, as he rose and removed her gloves -... nobody has noticed, we go, here there is nothing more. Sure he killed him, found what he wanted ... .- told, at the blood that was in the timber.

Both left the room together, Tess told them to those of the scientist who had seen blood in the closet and left the apartment.

* * *

It was the 4th time he looked through the microscope and turned to see the same. All samples had the same behavior. It could not be possible. It was something he had ever seen. He turned away and leaned against the chair. It was incredible. The possibilities were amazing ... now understand why they had not aged to the same rate as normal people.

He put the sign back Vincent. The same result ... in the same alarmingly high number. This could not leave that room. He would not say anything to anyone. He was also lucky because Jeremy was down to the cafeteria to eat something and he was alone. No one had seen him start the experiment.

Evan was still shocked by what has just found, when the lab door swung open and Gabe Lowan, black leather dress, entered to decided step toward him. He instinctively rose from the chair. He took blood samples from Vincent and keep in the pocket of his robe.

-When tell me were thinking that Catherine has the same gene that I?, Can not you see how much how important that is?

Evan froze. When he told them what he had found in the genetic study of Cat, it was agreed, would not know anyone but the boss and laboratory components, and Gabe certainly was not among them.

Evan leaned against his desk trying to look serene.

-How did you find out that you?

He came to be little more than a foot from where it was Evan

-Morgan to made the mistake of leaving a lot of reports on the table and have the little touch, making me wait almost fifteen minutes. I was getting bored and started to watch where you, surprise! One of them was of Cat.

-What were you doing there? .- Asked curious, and incidentally, distracted him as he took the empty syringe was right behind him, on the table.

Gave stood right in front of him. With each passing day the level of his ego grew. He had to write it down as a side effect of the serum. Gabe's expression was that of someone who asks for responses and assumed that must have them. Evan did not budge.

-Morgan called me to give me a little anger for doing work that commissioned me, too ... like say, by doing a little more bloody than it should ... but I got what they asked me. The bad Lieutenant had a dossier ..- Evan looked at with suspicion but still kept talking-. ... a certain person saved-he smiled -. ... Of course, I got it ... but eventually died and I seem to have spent a little with the scenography.

She moved a little closer to Evan. This was beginning to feel a deep revulsion for this man ... or whatever it was.

-I want you to tell me if it's true what I just read.

Evan nodded.

-Yes, it is .. Cat has the same gene, which had the Curt Windsor's wife ... the same as you have.

A radiant smile lit his face.

-!, Knew I knew it was something in her that made her special to all other women ..

Evan grabbed by the shoulders and shook him.

-Now I have to go for it ... we can get rid of Vincent smoothly .. have to to bring her ... I can replace him .. I ...

At that time, Evan, with a rapidity that Gabe ignored that he had, grabbed his neck and put it on top of a tables. He put his hand on his chest and squeezed the syringe was kept against his neck.

-I'll give you some friendly advice-. Do not ever put a hand on Cat ... You know that I'm bound feet and hands here.- looked around-. but in case you have not noticed the medication that keeps me alive has had very few side effects interesting.- his eyes turned yellow for an instant. Gabe realized I could not move, looking astonished the eyes of Evan-. And I can assure you that as you do anything, you'll get ... and that will possibly be your final ... and mine, I have nothing to lose.

Gabe raised his hands indicating surrender.

-Do they know them you ...? But you're not carrying the gene .. not possible ...

Evan stopped pushing him over the needle to its neck

-Well it seems that it is possible ... and for now, does not seem to care what I am .. But if I were you, I would not tell you, you have the problem that you are very unstable Gabe, may decide to replace you .. and take your remains as research material .. I assure you that would not be the first ... I'll tell them that you've been snooping in the files that Morgan is in his office and if they find out I do not think that makes them very funny .. in this organization, we work for her, we know only what concerns us ... I mean, that I like you, I would not go tongue-.

He was raising his hand slowly. Gabe stirred and stood up-.

-You're no match for me ..

Evan smiled.

-You do not know me Gabe .. do not know anything about me ... but I know everything about you ... The serum that turned you this time, I created it.

* * *

They came to the police station, just after 7am. Cat wore all night side to side and fatigue began to take its toll on her. After putting on record his boss what had happened to Detective Morrison, decided to ask of rest of the day, he gave it to her..

She asked Tess had taken the pictures of the apartment and the detective and took leave of her. After a nap he would entertain, doing a little research on the Baker family, but now, home.

They came to the police station, just after 7am-. Cat wore all night side to side and fatigue began to take its toll on her. After putting on record his boss what had happened to Detective Morrison, decided to ask of rest of the day, he gave it to her.-.

She asked Tess had taken the pictures of the apartment and the detective and took leave of her-. After a nap he would entertain, doing a little research on the Baker family, but now, home.

When I got to his car he stopped, someone was leaning on it. Mark-. It was approaching slowly with her arms crossed and with a scowl-.

'-Do not you say that I call you?

-Yeah ... .- shrugged-. But it has been two weeks and no time to wait for you to assimilate ..

She leaned into the car beside him.

-You must understand that it was too hard ... - she looked at the floor as while talking-. but I'm better now-. Thanks to Rebecca ..

-¿Rebecca?

-Yeah ... had a diary kept in a drawer of the desk. It made me realize that while I am alive and the people I care too, everything is possible and all worth it. The only thing that ends the hope is the death.

Mark looked at her, you could tell it had been very bad..

-'And you say you find it, in one of the desk drawers? We never found the key.

-I was inside the pillow of the bed. I went to sleep the other night and putting the savannas I found it; I knew right away where I was from.

Mark smiled.

-Puts some of her last days?

-In the last reference puts it would enter the tunnels to meet someone very important and that she intended to kill him ... not put anything more ..

Mark took a deep breath.

-We'll have to open that door ..

Catherine looked at him puzzled.

-Never did you do it? ...

-His brothers did it when she disappeared ... but then thought as she could go ... others could enter and closed it.

Catherine sigh.

-Poor Rebecca! ... She had to suffer so much ..

-Catherine, I know this is hard ... but we have to keep our responsibilities and what we told Jeremy, the modus operandi has changed. They are now using patients who die suddenly, as experimental material.

Why patients?

-Because the other methods are already under your supervision and any other kidnapping draw too much attention. - Mark looked at her -. Cat, you and Vincent are very important to us and very valuable, can not you away forever. I already have the responsibilities that come with being in this family.

Catherine sigh.

-Okay, let me free today ... tomorrow I'll talk to Bob.

Mark stood up, gave him a mobile phone and a paper with a phone number written on it.

-Call it from this mobile ... ..- he stood up and his expression became very serious. There is one thing you should know ... Vincent's blood was on the NY General has disappeared ... with all this mess .. no we realized that there, he drew blood. Samples are gone. A couple of days went by night and left a security guard unconscious. At the hospital they did not realize that's what was missing but I do .. of course I did not say ..

Cat looked at him, worried.

-'Is that really bad?

-Yeah ... now you know what the true potential of Vincent and his failures ... Do not forget my father ... your father ... command delete your ease of recovery ...

It's true he did ... - bit her lip-. How do you intend someday I want him with everything he has done to us?

Mark shrugged.

-I do not know ... but I assure you that he loves you and is very proud of the his daughter .

Cat shook her head ..

-Mark dont tell me that ... you're not gonna get me soften ...

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

-There's something else you need to know . Dana will to pass off as empowered woman, divorcee who want to look young and beautiful, to enter the hospital. Jeremy only controls part of the laboratories, is prohibited from going to public places. She can be very useful .

-'Whose idea was it? Bob?

Mark denied.

-No ... it she was . takes two weeks eating so much . has grown fat 5 kilos and takes a week sleeping 4 hours. She is awful ..

Poor, as it does ?.

-Bob gives her conversation.

Cat made a face of not understanding anything.

-But Dana hated Bob, right?

-Yeah ... but even if you believe he is a gift to women ... especially for those who hate him ..

Cat could not help smiling with defeated expression.

-Okay ...-Sighed. Tomorrow I'll be there .

Mark nodded.

-Stuart you happen to find .. you call the phone that you just gave. Need to Jt and Tess. I'll talk to them and come to your apartment a little before Stuart come . right?

'-All right.

Mark held out his hand.

-Until tomorrow then ... - approached her and whispered-. Little sister ..

She's tight, staring at him with very bad intention.

-Okay .. I'm already go. .

He waved them and went to the door of the station.

Cat watched him goand her expression change. At the word "sister" had agreed Heather ... had to do something for her to return to her, but what?

Vincent came home past noon. He had approached to a restaurant takeout and had bought a little of everything they liked them both, along with a good Rioja Viña Ardanza 2001, expensive, but according to the manager, exceptional.

Cat deserved it. Her appearance at the hospital the other night was, buffffff ... had no words to describe it, but he realized that he loved her more every day.

His wife had been possibly one of the worst days of her life and was slowly coming out of the pit where had sunk. She was a strong woman and a fighter ... but I could not do it not counting all the other ... as much as she would like.

As for what not to have children ... well ... who knows? .. Two years earlier had never thought he could reach marry her, or anyone else, and there was now, about to serve at his wife a meal fit for of a queen.

Cat had called him just as he was leaving office of Markus, after he took samples of his blood, to say that she took the day off and was waiting to eat, and if you will not mind bring food, she went to the bed.

When he entered, leave the bags on the kitchen counter and was called while removing packages. No one answered.

He cast an eye around the room and the coffee table he saw a note.

"Roof".

He smiled at it. He approached the counter, took the bottle of wine and two glasses, and could be on track to see his girl.

Upon entering the door he saw her leaning against the wall looking at the city. She turned as he heard the door open.

He smiled and was running toward him. IShe hug him hanging from his neck. They kissed long.

Cat saw that he not embraced and looked at his hands.

-Wine ... perfect ...-took the bottle of Vincent's hand and left above the small wrought iron table they had there.

He came with two glasses, opened the bottle and poured the wine. He gave her a drink.

-For you. For making me happy every day ... and every night ..

She smiled delighted.

-For you. For your patience ... with me and my newfound family.

Vincent Cuddle grabbing his shoulder and took her to the wall. They both supported there, watching the city.

-Catherine ... I love you ... it has nothing to do with patience. Yes, your family is ... hard to bear ... but of course, I will not be bored .

Cat bit her lower lip as she watched.

-You're tired ... .- she stroke his face and hair.

He nodded.

-Yeah ... but I have a couple of days off .. ah! But now I remember, tomorrow I have to go see Doc morning, wants to draw. more blood. Something is brought between hand.. I expect you to tell me everything before.

Sure it's nothing serious ...

-No ... but after what your father said, that the blood of the berserkers had properties that could be used as vaccines or cures for hitherto incurable diseases, I is scary what you can find in my blood ...

Catherine wine sipped and savored-.

-Do not worry and enjoy this ... it's wonderful.

Her husband joined her and the two were carried away by the pleasure of a good stock-.

I have to tell algo.- Cat was the one who broke the charm of the moment-. I told you we were investigating the death of Ms.. Baker ...

Vincent nodded.

Well ... the thing is, tonight have killed at detective who handled the case and with which Tess had been seen in tomorrow ...

'Really? .- Amazement in her face-.

-Yeah ... and believe it has been a beast ... .- licked his lips and looked at some fear of what was going to ask-. The anticipated-.

-Want me to go take a look?

Cat nodded.

\- Tonight could go a moment ... sure to take you little time to know who we are dealing with ...

Vincent took a deep breath in resignation.

course we will go ... is what has to be Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ... Jt fully matched with it ... He was away from the wall and walked to the table. Leave the cup there and sat in a chair.

Catherine came, he also left the cup on the table, she knelt between his legs and hugged him around the waist, resting her head on his chest. He kissed and caressed her hair.

-It's what we have to do ... you have to hunt that rabble ... and we will ...

Cat raised his head and looked at him.

-We'll try to be Mr. Hyde the shortest time possible ... .- said.

Vincent smiled as she stroked her chin.

No Cat deceive us, your father want me around because I can be useful ... like beast ..

-Yeah ... but this ... I promise it will not be long ... just when we think there is no other option.

He nodded.

'OK ... we will. He kissed her gently on the lips.

-I think you going to sit in a chair ... this floor is undoing my knees-.

Vincent openly river while watching the pained expression on the face of his wife.

Cat got up and approached the other chair and taking the cup he drank what remained of a drink.

-Well .. Let's enjoy this day ... food?

-In house ... .- he took the bottle and filled the cups.

-Okay ...

Suddenly, Vincent grinned.

'-By the way, I have not told you what happened to me yesterday morning ...

What? - she asked curious-.

Vincent began to laugh until it triggered a full-blown attack-.

What? - again ask her interested-.

The gesture made to wait. When the attack ended he began to speak-.

-Yesterday when I left work, I did not want to go home, partly because I knew you were not and ... well, did not want to be alone ... so I decided to go see Jt to the club and bring breakfast ...-.-One unmanageable smile, his face brightened-. And guess what I found ...

Cat shrugged, smiling by contagion.

-I think you going to sit in a chair ... this floor is undoing my knees...

Vincent openly river while watching the pained expression on the face of his wife.

Cat got up and approached the other chair and taking the cup he drank what remained of a drink.

-Well .. Let's enjoy this day ... food?

-In house ... .- he took the bottle and filled the cups.

-Okay ...

Suddenly, Vincent grinned.

'-By the way, I have not told you what happened to me yesterday morning ...

What? - she asked curious...

Vincent began to laugh until it triggered a full-blown attack...

What? - again ask her interested...

The gesture made to wait. When the attack ended he began to speak...

-Yesterday when I left work, I did not want to go home, partly because I knew you were not and ... well, did not want to be alone ... so I decided to go see Jt to the club and bring breakfast ...-One unmanageable smile, his face brightened... And guess what I found ...

Cat shrugged, smiling by contagion...

-Jt And Tess on the couch, naked ... doing...

-Shut up! For God! Really...?

Vincent nodded, laughing nonstop.

Almost tore my the eyes ... they were ...

No! ... No! I do not want to go into details ... and Tess did not tell me anything at all ... - she put his hands to her mouth and made a face of extreme displeasure but not stop laughing-. What did you do?

Vincent continued.

-I closed my eyes and I turned around ... Tess was very dignified, but Jt did not know where to hide...

The two burst into uncontrolled laughter. Long ago that Vincent did not hear Catherine's contagious laugh, and in that moment he realized, that was music to his ears...

Phrase *** Sonia Sonia Sanchez ... a kiss Sonia ... and thanks...

To be continued ...Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Catherine opened her eyes in bed in her bedroom, when it was night.

For a brief moment she thought that something had awakened early. Instinctively She look forward to Vincent's body to hug him asleep again, feeling the peace that gave her rest her head on his back and be lulled by the pounding of his heart.

She threw her hand toward the right side of the bed, expected to find, but could not. Vincent was not.

Her sleepy mind reacted slowly thinking that her husband was on duty at the hospital, but just then she heard a low, sharp, repetitive noise coming from the room. Her heart raced and made her wake up quickly from the state of torpor in which she was.

When she got out of bed, immediately realized that she was naked ...

Suddenly, all the memories of the last hours came to mind ... Vincent bringing food home to spend together, the day from which they both enjoyed, that wine and those shared laughs at the expense of poor Jt, the magnificent food we had tasted, while letting non counted everything that had not been said in recent weeks and the look he'd given her when she had asked for the dessert.

She could not help smiling at the memory; dessert were two of them. Vincent had approached her, with that look that made her whole body shiver. He had taken from the hands to lift the chair and he had kissed her passionately on the lips, looking forward to his tongue, while she hung from his neck. Then with a quick movement he had picked her up. Like that wonderful night in the houseboat, when both had fallen hopelessly one another's arms.

As he carried her to the room I followed kissing her, as she returned those same kisses with redoubled intensity

Catherine was always surprised at how well he understood it, knew how to please her and also the most natural and spontaneous. She undid the buttons on the plaid shirt wearing, one by one while kissing her.

When he was done took it off and dropped it to the ground. Become followed him off her black tank top. Cat rendered, raised her arms and let her do.

She kept up when she felt as he slid his hands down gently inside of her arms, the hollow of your armpits and sides of your body to the pants.

Vincent's hands changed direction, went through her abdomen, through its navel and rose to her breasts, whose nipples erect the waited anxiously. The huge hands came and covered perfectly weighing them gently. Cat opened her eyes, which had closed all this time, wanting to see his expression, as he touched her. She was surprised when she found Vincent's wonderful eyes that watched with delight ... he also wanted to see how she enjoyed her touch.

In the moment when their eyes met, the same sigh escaped their lips. Vincent pulled her holding her all the strength he was nevertheless able in as she hung from his neck. They lay in bed, him on top of her and kissing while undressing went.

They made love, Cat sitting on him, while remaining embraced without leaving a gap of separation between them, open mouths and barely able to breathe together. Her orgasm filled completely while moving with accelerated sensuality. Vincent waiting stroked her relax, then he lay back and while he kept kissing her, was moving deeper and deeper until he reached his turn.

Cat was remembering all the while, not realizing she was turning to the simple wedding ring carrying on her finger. She wanted him with all her soul. A single tear slid down her cheek. she took it slowly. It was wonderful to mourn with happiness, but she would not him to see her.

Her got purple checkered shirt that Vincent had removed her, the hair up in a high bun and was living room, suspecting whence came the noise that had awakened her.

When she arrived found him sitting on the bench of exercises, using turnbuckles.

He wore only a lightweight shorts, and sweat glistened on his back, had to take some time exercising.

-Still you can with more.- told her with a smile him.

Vincent stopped and turned around to face her.

-Well, taking into account what Jt and I had to upload it, I thought I should use it more often ... I've woken up a while ago and you were sleeping so placidly that he did not want to bother you ...

It - To bother me? .- Sat on the bank that piece Vincent left free him. Her husband gave her back what she took advantage to caress him.

-Cat, I'm sweating ...

-I Love to see you sweat ...- 'was followed with the finger defined muscles of his back.

He smiled, stood up and sat back down in front of her.

Cat began to caress him breast.

-'I said, I love to see you sweat.

She kiss him, took him by the neck gently. He kissed her back. A moment separated, their eyes met and they kissed again. Vincent was the first to speak again.

-'So I owe to Rebecca that came to see me at the hospital ...-Cat had explained why her appearance impulsive and had apologized for her behavior the last two weeks.

-... I think yes.. I did rethink a number of things. As he left the house, to the apartment change clothes, I remembered the day I shoot and it was horrible feeling I had. I understood perfectly Rebecca, could be in their skin and I know now that my soul had died with you, if you were dead because of me. At first I would have fooled thinking I did the right thing, but certainly one day not long after, I'll wake desperate realizing that I had killed the only person that I can love. She does the same thing happened. Her soul was lost and became able to marry just for interest.

Vincent looked at her strangely.

'What do you mean you got married? With who?

-With the chief of the incipient NYPD ... I've been reading before going to sleep and has been a surprise.

He did not believe he could.

-NO ...

-Yeah ... realized that she needed so that man could give him. So put in the the diary was easy prey. She knew use their weapons woman.- Cat made a face of not being very happy with the performance of her ancestor -. She married him two months of its first "chance" meeting. She was married seven years ... .Then he died of a heart attack and she inherited a lot of money and a great social position ..

-Good Move ...

She nodded.

-But lost all pure feeling, thought only of revenge. The other diary, as I have already told, leaving perfectly clear she needed to to escape this vengeance through sex and she missed her so much Duncan, that physically hurt .- was strongly embraced her husband .

-If you had died that day because of me ...

-'For my fault, not yours. Catherine, you alone you avoided committing the biggest mistake of my life ... and I love you more if possible for it ...

He kissed her on the lips and started down his neck. He thought it would be good to minimizing their importance and decided to make a joke.

-Perhaps you would be now Mrs. Gabe Lowan-. He said smirking.

She made a face of disgust.

-'Never could be Mr. Gabe Lowan. The day that gave me the keys almost gives me something ... No, he was not for me ... only you are to me ..- told her and kissed her again.

-Cat, I think, that I'm you wetting ... .- he said, Vincent, diverting slightly.

-I know .- she said as she tightened even more to him. I think you should take a shower ... Oops! And it's true, you've got me wet ... I should also shower ..

Then he got up from the bench and took off his shirt she wore, being naked in front of him.

-Are you coming or are you still working out? .- She asked as she walked into the bathroom with a smile.

Vincent stood up so quickly that he stumbled upon the bank itself and nearly fell.

\- I'm going ... I'm going! ... Move over!

* * *

They entered the house of detective, through the precinct police had placed on the door. They had taken the body, but the traces of the blood of Morrison were still there.

Catherine decided to stay at the door, she wanted Vincent enter alone in the apartment. They had left the gem at home, at that moment they needed Mr. Hyde; did not make it funny, but if they had to live with the bad because they not use the good.

Vincent was touring the different rooms. She watched as his eyes turned yellow and his expression changed. The movements were felines and Cat had the feeling to see again the hunter that Vincent became at that time. She knew he was seeing things that she could not see.

The images of the attack clearly showed the detective in the mind of the beast. It was dinnertime and the detective watched TV while dining. Suddenly door splintered. A beast like him entered, the detective fell to the floor shocked and terribly scared ... When Vincent was focused on to see the assailant, he went rigid ... could not be ... It was impossible to have fallen again, hated beasts o .. maybe just hated him?

Slowly turned around. Other images of the struggle came and went. It had been cruel to the detective, and worst, Vincent felt he had enjoyed it.

Catherine was surprised to see him standing and went to him just as he turned around.

'-What is it?

Vincent swallowed hard.

-He took a folder of papers leads the detective gave him, when he could still move ... When he was all, he was merciless.

Cat closed her eyes guiltily.

-If we had not begun to investigate Baker still be alive ..

He embraced her.

'-Do not torture yourself ... you do your job, look for bad people to stop .. he was probably under the spotlight and have decided to go for it. But shame on them .. They have killed, not you.

She nodded slightly away from him.

-How it was the beast?

Her husband stared.

-The problem is not how, but who.

Cat made a face not understand.

'-What do you mean?

-Honey.. has been ... Gabe ...

She did not know how to react. It takes a few seconds to speak.

-It can not be ... .- was walking backwards, shaking her head, until she tripped over a chair and almost fall.

Vincent grabbed her in time.

-It can not be ... he hated all that ... most relief was moving away from that life.

-Well I can assure you that he has changed his mind because he enjoyed doing it ... I've seen ...

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath-.

-Now I understand why they said they were watching Heather ...- my father and his family knew ...- Have left, Heather was with that, without my knowing anything ...- started down the crazed room. She pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her pants and dialed a number in memory-. I have to warn her-.

Vincent took the phone-.

-NO! ...- Do not say anything-. If Gabe has not done anything is still looking for something .. You will not have you ...- If he learns that she knows it and imagine that she are alone-. Heather had no chance-. If Gabe has done this.- glanced around -... is who works for the Consortium and do not like witnesses, they killed her. We have to find it and remove it from Gabe-. Then we will tell-.

Catherine sighed. She spent some time thinking before speaking.

Nicholas, my uncle ...- She bit her lip as she called him-. It was incredibly-. He is watching ...- we'll go to see my father again ...- have things to tell., We will ask he to contact Nicholas and tell us where it is.

Vincent nodded.

-Very well ..

-But first ..-.-Cat went to the door of the apartment-. I have that... check something at the police station .. You drive, I'm too nervous to do it ... - gave him the keys and the two went towards the stairs.

* * *

Kevin leaned against one of the walls of the 86th floor terrace of the Empire State Building waiting for Mark to appear. He had arrived early and was grateful, needed peace had always given the view from that building, in addition to that afternoon the influx of tourists and non-tourists was considerable with allowing them to go unnoticed,

He had a crazy day after witnessing a terribly disturbing scene,

He had gone to his apartment the night before pretty tired, so much so, that he had forgotten his glasses to see up close in their lab bench, He used to read something light before bed and as soon as he realized under looking for them.

He was inside when he heard voices, He opened the door slightly and saw Gabe and Evan discuss, The reason, overheard what was Catherine ...- Gabe had discovered that the same gene that had it, and was excited to Evan explaining the implications this had.

A chill ran down his back, Gabe was thinking it inject the serum, At that time, Evan grabbed Gabe and lay on his desk, putting a syringe in the neck.

He heard he threatened to hurt him if he tried anything with Cat. Kevin did not understand anything, It seemed that... Gabe tried and could not break free, How that could not? It was a beast, was strong enough to blow Evan .. or not ..?

Suddenly, Evan's eyes turned yellow and his expression became defiant ...- he let Gabe and this rose touching the neck.

-No rival for me.-'re told, while Evan smiled

-'I do not know Gabe .. do not know anything about me ...- but I know everything about you ...- The serum that turned you this time, I created it,

Kevin turned away from the door and closed it softly. I run before being seen and climbed the stairs to his apartment on the penultimate floor of the east wing of the Baker Hospital ... He had to tell the rest soon as posible.

He picked up the phone prepaid that stored in double wardrobe through passwords and he send a message to Mark to meet in one of the agreed locations.

And there it was, It was impossible to get out before the hospital without arousing suspicion. He hoped it was not too late. He strolled across the terrace enjoying the view. He adored New York; London had its charm but New York was magical. And spring suited him,

At that time, a big, strong young man with a deep blue eyes made his appearance, Immediately I saw Kevin and indolently, he drew near to him, to stand beside him. The two kept fixed city view,

-This city is beautiful in spring ..- said,

'T-hat I was just thinking ..

'-What is it? So urgent is it?

Yes ... it is urgent, it is bad .. .- Kevin smiled-. And incredibly amazing ...

* * *

Vincent drove the Cat's car, speeding through the streets of New York towards the Reynolds' house. They had gone to the police station and Cat had checked what she feared. Serum vials did Jt to Sam had disappeared.

When they reached the house, Cat came out she shot the car, opened the door and called his father shouting. She found him in the living room. He wore a jacket on, wearing casual clothes and a gun was loaded.

She stood looking at him.

Where the hell are you going? Before you have to explain to me why did not you tell me about Gabe -.. You have left my sister is with that monster.

-Catherine., Vincent could be offended, to hear you say that.- he said, his father undaunted.

He shook his head.

-No offend me, he's a monster, it was beast or not .. It's very dangerous.

Nicholas carries watching, Heather, all this time we told you so. It will do you no harm -.. But do not tell what you know, while Gabe thinks that Heather has no idea what he iis, he will not hurt her, but if you learn to deal with and possibly have it. They are not witnesses.

Vincent smiled.

'-That , I said -..

Cat looked at him a moment, then returned to his father.

\- And you want me to do, I stay still, looking as my sister is hanging from him, knowing that, but just to get to me ... no .. I can not. It's the only family I have left ..

Nothing more to say she realized that was not true.

She looked at her father.

-I'm sorry .. you know what I mean.

He nodded understanding, but she notice his eyes were a hint of disappointment.

-I understand perfectly .. and hoped that one day I do feel you have ..

She nodded.

-.. Yes.. I try -.. I swear .. But it does not help that you dont tell me things.

Bob turned and opened a drawer in one of the shelves of the library and took out two flashlights.

-Catherine went away before we could finish speaking ... .- he offered them a flashlight each-. We'll take one .. ..

-How We go? Where? Is it safe that you leave home? -..

She asked while he took and gave one to Vincent, without really knowing what I was doing.

-Yes.. .. and at this hour -.. but anyhow not going so far.- looked at his daughter. Mark told me that, you found a new diary Rebecca in a desk drawer ... I need to see it we may find the plans for the tunnels which was entered from the house ... Her brothers tried to go in and find her but to no avail .. They did not know where to go -.. and neither knew what they were going to find .. Now we have a chance. In addition, the Consortium is changing its policy of "acquisitions" whereby possibly rethink the close of entrances. We have to go soon.

He put the gun in the back, like to Cat, and continued talking.

-Just when you entered the door was going to call for you to come -.. Do you carry key to the house?

She nodded.

-Always I take -.. Everything will be as you leave today ... did not come to work today -..

Stuart entered the room at that time.

Well we're all, you'd better go. - Told Bob to see him go.

-Vincent, peered into the bodyguard, or whatever, of Reynolds -.. There was something about that man ... something he could not identify, but that made his whole body was put in tension -.. but at the same time, did not feel like a threat.

The four left the house and went across Riverside Drive to the Rebecca's home. Catherine opened the door and turned on the light from the entrance.

Vincent was stunned at how advanced they were the work. He had not gone on this long. The hospital had absorbed his life. He smiled at Catherine.

\- This is starting to look like a house ..

-Yes.. But good for now ...- he said, amused-. there are only walls and some have yet holes.-. She said the places where cabling was visible.

Despite knowing that there was still much to be done liked he liked what he saw. It was difficult at the moment to think of this house as their home and less knowing what was in the basement -.. but part her felt yes that would be their home for many years -.. and would be happy there, I owed it to Rebecca.

Catherine went to the wonderful desk. He opened the little drawer where to find the diary.

-Here was the diary, the key had hidden inside the pillow of the bed.

Vincent observed carefully the parlor furniture and then focused on what Cat was telling.

Reynolds pulled out the drawer, carefully. No because to be blunt, the furniture was old and liked to Cat. Stuart remained in the entrance watching from there.

There was some more paper and white pens to write with a pot of dried ink, but what catches the attention of Bob was a carefully folded paper that was in the background. He took it very gently and began to open it.

Spread it on the table. The paper rustled when he did. It seemed were going to break in your hands.

What was there, was drawn in charcoal, what appeared tunnels plane. There was a cross within a square and next had written there . "House" came out two roads one north and one south, between, opened a lot of branches, which in turn would have in other muchos..Al North end of the road had drawn within a square and had a "c" and the South end of the road was the same. Beside each square contained an address.

It's letter of Rebecca and this is the way Sam laboratory and factory Meatpacking ... .- Cat said, reading what it said -. From here you can reach them -.. ..- looked at Vincent who was leaning on the table desk, intently watching the plane.

-There's a lot of notes . There are numbers that seem to indicate hours, days, ... Also a description of each of the places ... When speaking of the lab, says the same as found in the dossier gave you Dana .

-Yes, it's true -.. It must have been widely used in the time.- Catherine gave him reason reading everything else.

Bob kept looking wordlessly. Suddenly, wearing jacket inside pocket and pulled opened, also carefully folded paper. He reached over and placed candles before ... they saw that the lines matched perfectly.

-So Rebecca drawing, or someone asked him to do corresponds to the first tunnels in the sewers of New York, dated about 1839 , when Rebecca was possibly installed these no longer used because they were too close to the surface.

Cat looked again and asked the two maps:

-Whose is this ?, gives the impression to be recent.

Bob replied:

-It's from my father.

Everything was exactly with Rebecca, had even made similar notes in the margins and within the drawing.

'Are you saying that your father was in the tunnels ...? And he came over here?

Bob refused.

-No not entered over here ... This house has been closed for more than 150 years. Your grandfather came from somewhere else. If you look, there is another way drawn that starts of the place where Jt was wounded and goes to the East ...

Vincent moved closer to watch him closely.

Yes, it seems that are seen, two parallel lines and additional branches sticking out of them .. Where?

Before he finished speaking and had the answer.

-At the old hospital .. close another factory, the foundation's Baker ..

Cat began to circle to its alliance, a habit she had picked up when she was nervous. The calming.

It's true there in the planes of the subway, Tess and Jt found also had a number of ancillary subway tunnels that made the same journey. - Was dragging his finger from the laboratory of Sam to point to East.

He realized one thing to do it.

-The plane of Rebecca does not have the branch line to the East.

-Because it's much later.

Suddenly, Vincent read something that caught my attention, right in the central area, East of where they were ... a lot of additional tunnels end there .. On the map of Bob's father, could read it.

-What's this about "Jacob, do not interfere"?

Bob quickly picked up the map and put it back, while answering Vincnet.

-Secrets from my father. - Said nothing more about it.

He took two huge keys from his pocket, and indicated what they were going to do from now on.

-We are going to go in there .. I want to know if they have access partitioning and one thing I want to find out. Vincent.- addressed him. I need to go to the Sam's lab, and find the door that enters these tunnels and the famous hall of the "wonders" who described Rebecca ... is a ridiculous tour for you .. Meanwhile Cat, Stuart and I enter over here I we go south .. It is much longer and give you time to catch us, I'm sure ..

Cat was not convinced.

-I Do not think he's a good idea that we separemos.- said sheepishly.

Bob tried to convince her.

-It's the only way to end this tonight. It's faster. As of the day after tomorrow we will have more things to worry about ... Dana entered the hospital as a patient ...

His daughter stared.

Are you worried about her?

He nodded.

-Worried and admired. -change the subject. Then, Vincent will you go?

He was thoughtful for a few seconds but eventually nodded.

All right .. I'm going ... I think it makes sense what you say.

Then Stuart came and spoke to him:

-Don't Worry, I give you my word that Catherine, will not be damaged.

Vincent looked at him and automatically knew the man big and strong, he would be able to give his life to save his wife. His had been any other he have felt something like jealousy but not Stuart, he accept it as natural, would defend Cat, he wanted nothing more.

He turned to her and gave her a long kiss as he stroked her face.

-I'll be here soon I'll meet you, I always find you.

She smiled and kissed her again.

-I know ... please do not dawdle too ..

-I will not.

He turned and before Cat, had time to catch her breath again, had disappeared from sight. She sighed and faced his father.

-I wish he that nothing happens because I swore you were not what I am capable.

Bob smiled.

-Never are you going to trust me?

Stuart spoke again.

-I think it's normal that Catherine does not, given the antecedents.

Cat smiled at that. She liked the way he said her name. It was special ... and it was giving the reason.

Bob did not do much grace.

-Since when you talk so much? .- Made a gesture of annoyance and pulled out his flashlight-. Well we better go ... as soon as possible we go before we will leave. I do not like being underground.

* * *

Vincent came to the lab in just 5 minutes. I was in the room where had worked Jt and was going into each of the cells, looking for a device like the one he had found in the cell of the other dungeon.

He found nothing. The walls were solid there was no hidden cavity. He went into the room that served as laboratory and began to tour the walls. Nothing. He glanced around. Tables, some chairs, wooden shelves that threatened ruin and the various items that needed a laboratory. Typically, nothing caught his eye. He was in the main hallway and went to the cell where Tori died.

It still hurt him, think about it.

Now he and Cat were together understood very clearly that he had been deceiving himslef and cheating on her all the time. They never would have been happy. A part of him felt something important for her and had been passion between them, but it was reduced to nothing when compared with what Catherine made him feel.

He was walking toward the cell thinking about all this and nodding. He was right, nothing could compare to what he felt for Cat, though that Tori was a beast like him, and the connection between them was very strong , Catherine was his life.

He came to the door of the cell stood open and the image of Tori, lying bloodied, he was clearly represented.

The guilt disarmed. He gripped the bars and hung his head for a few seconds.

He had thought that had it assumed, but did not. He would never remove his head, had died because of him, fighting his battles. If he had not entered his life if he had not left stick to him the way she did, she would be alive.

For the first time admitted that he had been selfish. When Catherine shot him and realized that everything between them was finished, he would not to face life alone again. Jt was, but it was not the same. She wanted to be with him and he did not want to stay alone ... and all ended in disaster.

He leaned his forehead against the bars trying to calm down and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on what they had in hand. The best way to honor Tori was hunting those bastards.

He went into the cell and was looking all over the walls. Nothing was found ... He turned around to leave, when a small bulge in the rock caught his attention. It was a edge round opening, which barely fit two fingers . It reminded him of what he had seen in the other dungeon.

He put his fingers with great difficulty and noticed a small blunt spring. He pressed the wall and watched as he slid a few inches inward.

He came over and applying all the force he was capable, opened just enough to slip.

Inside he found a passage down. It was very dark. He did not need light to guide but decided to use the flashlight that Bob had given him, he wanted to appreciate the details of what he could find. He lit it and started down.

* * *

Bob was opening the locks that had the door to the tunnels. He was off and left on the floor of the room. When he finished he took the keys and opened the two iron locks that were similar to the lock on the door house.

When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Stuart. He approached and grabbed the shackle was opened no apparent difficulty.

Bob was opening the locks that had the door to the tunnels. He was off and left on the floor of the room. When he finished he took the keys and opened the two iron locks that were similar to the lock on the door house.

When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Stuart. He approached and grabbed the shackle was opened no apparent difficulty.

Catherine entered the tunnel and automatically turned on her flashlight.

The stone walls of the old sewer were materialized before her. She glanced down and saw that in the middle of the tunnel, which would measure about 4 feet wide, had a shallow groove, he imagined, would be where would the sewage from north to south ... It was empty now but the smell damp and putrefaction was still quite noticeable.

Bob pulled a compass from his jacket pocket and pointed his flashlight at her.

-We have to keep going south ... according to the map of my father and Rebecca, we are at the height of the 90 West, and we have to go down to 13 ... one little walk.

Catherine looked very serious.

-It's over an hour walk down here ..

Stuart were one point ahead flashlight pointing straight ahead.

-Something less Catherine .. Come straight ..

Bob looked at the map again ..

-Well get to it ... Stuart, let me go first ... - he said-. Stay behind Catherine.

His driver did as he asked and stood back to Catherine, she pointed the flashlight, just in time to see him smile and winked at her. That man was beginning to like him and apparently the feeling was mutual.

* * *

While they initiated the exploration of that part of the tunnel, Vincent had fallen about 100 meters and had gone to a branch on one side had a door. It was closed, but no problem for him. He forced her and when he had opened, pointed the flashlight into and what he saw left him cold.

It was kind of crowded store shelves all wood. And in these boxes. He took a quick look in general and then approached the closest he had. The shelf would measure about 2.50 tall by 3 meters long and 60 cm deep. The wood was badly damaged but still looked consistent.

He shone his flashlight shelf. The box that was there, one was square 60x60 wood also, he took notice that they were all equal. There was something written on the front, it looked like it was a date but did not know exactly.

He tried to open it. It was not spiked and cover slipped with ease. Lantern was placed in the mouth to maneuver and saw an equal shackle that I had it and a larger but similar to yours gem. It was placed on top of a pile of clothes. He took the gem and shackle and began to remove clothing carefully. He was a Confederate military uniform. It was tremendously damaged but still you could see a hole in the center of the shirt and a huge blood stain around.

He put everything in the box. And he began to open other. The variation between each other was the different kinds of clothes, all her men, and some had gem and shackle, and other gem ... When I was only open about 10, he began to understand what it all was. Were the clothes they had when the beasts had died and the gem .

The beasts died, their "owners" got rid of the corpses in the oven and kept their belongings in those boxes. For that kept?

He continued to inspect all shelves. Gradually he became aware that in front of the box and put a date believed would be his death. There was no names.

He was counting the shelves and they were about 10, with 4 shelves each and 10 boxes on each shelf. Everything in perfect order. When it came to the last something caught his attention, in a box where it was clearly the year 1850 had been written next to the date two letters "RR".

He had a premonition and went to her. It was on the top shelf, but had no problem to catch. He leave it on the floor and opened it. The first thing he saw was a small antique pistol, and underneath a woman's dress. He pulled it out and looked at it carefully. It was a red dress. I kept looking and saw a petticoat, a corset and shoes ... He noticed petticoat and could distinguish two embroidered on it, "RR" letters.

* * *

They had walked about 40 minutes and had passed by many branches of the central tunnel, both eastward and westward. They did not follow any of them.

They only stopped when they reached some rooms that appeared to have been used by who to maintain the sewer. In two of them found discarded stretchers and medical equipment. Most of that stuff was pretty outdated, indicating clearly that long ago that those rooms were not used.

When he had seen all that, Cat had been fatal. It was one thing to imagine what these "animals" did to innocent people and another thing was seeing with her own eyes. And all for power and money. It was completely incomprehensible to her.

Coming out of the last one, she thought she heard a noise behind them. At first she thought it was Vincent, but when it happened a while he realized, that someone followed them without getting too close to them, as if to keep his distance.

Suddenly, his father stopped abruptly flashlight pointing straight ahead. Catherine looked ahead and could not believe what she was seeing. A figure in a black cloak stood before them. When she went to get her gun, Bob grabbed her arm preventing him to.

-No no ... Catherine is a friend ..

-What? .- her daughter looked as if he had suddenly gone mad.

A strange light came from the side of the figure, illuminating the corridor. Bob turned off the flashlight and made a gesture his companions to do the same.

Cat saw the figure, slowly approached Bob. Uncapped head and saw that he was a tall, strong young man of about 20 years.

-Father wants you to go see him ..

-Still alive? ..- Bob asked wonderingly.

Cat looked at him not knowing what to say.

The young man spoke again.

-He's still with us ... but age does not forgive ..

Bob took a deep breath and nodded.

-It will be a pleasure to greet you .. Jacob.

-Do you remember my name? I was just a kid ..

-I remember .. and you remind me?

He nodded.

-We have many friendly visits ... ..

Bob nodded again.

-That's true ... ..- he turned to Cat and Stuart. This is my daughter Catherine and Stuart is a family friend, but perhaps you remember him.

The young man named Jacob looked at Catherine, staring.

-Catherine .. You have a beautiful name Miss. - He said-. My mother was his name.

He lowered his head and motioned them to follow him said.

From there they walked by lit tunnels. They got so many laps, Cat soon realized that I was totally lost. As they advanced they were finding people, which left her shocked, were not homeless people living in the street, if not completely normal people, neat and clean clothes, like Jacob.

On their way they were going through rooms where she get to distinguish children sleeping in comfortable beds, accompanied by the light of a few candles, and other men and women engaging in the most everyday conversations and taking leave to go to rest.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the tunnel through which they walked and went to a huge room. Cat gaped at her.

It was like a library. Bookshelves lined the walls. Halfway up a gallery with a balustrade forged through the entire wall ending in a beautiful spiral staircase. In the center of the room were scattered sofas, chairs and armchairs, as well as various tables and chandeliers .. Cat is fixed on a globe and a game of chess, which had been half-finished in one of the tables .

In one of the chairs an old man with little hair soft smile on you. Jacob pulled up a chair for them to sit down and stood beside him.

When they did, a woman in her 50s asked them if they wanted a te..Bob nodded, like Stuart, Cat was unable to say or do anything. It felt like she was dreaming. It had to be a dream.

The voice of the old man reacted. He was heading to Bob.

It's an unexpected pleasure. - Gasped. He held out his hand for me to shake and then, looked at Cat and Stuart. Bob hurried to submit.

-This is my daughter is Catherine and Stuart, maybe you remember it?

The old man nodded. Bob Cat addressed later.

-Cat, The Jacob's Wells, the leader of this community.

He laughed weakly to hear you say that.

Oh! Long ago I'm not the leader of anything ... Robert, I have more than 80 years and there are few forces that direct; My greatest achievement is getting out of bed and get here .. I'm very tired ..- looked young Jacob who was standing beside her-. Youth is taking care of everything slowly ...

-Your grandson ..

The old man smiled.

-My grandson ... now tell me, why you've come back into the tunnels?

Bob hung his head and told the reasons that led them there.

-The Organization that my father wanted to defeat continues to operate at full capacity. When he was here with you ... -. He looked around him. Cat did the same and realized that public-were increasingly ... you know that, managed to destroy the hospital that served basis, but made larger and safer one. Now we can hardly get closer. Have you noticed anything strange?

Jacob shifted in his chair.

-Depends on what you call stranger ... Long time no appear in this area. The boys discovered that they had built a wall in the old factory on Riverside Drive, blocking. Of course, not long ago, we came to notice the smell of burning flesh was chilling because we knew what it was.

It was weird because all I heard were the rides that some of them were knocked aside ... alone or with another, nothing more.

Cat interrupted.

-And knowing what they did not prevented.?

Jacob looked at her with a stern expression on his face.

-We know very well what they are doing, what we have suffered in our own flesh ... But we can not fight them. Catherine, you allow me to call you by name? .. Brings back good memories ... That you are seeing is the center of a community that has lived on Manhattan many years. The reasons are varied, but we are all good people who have never harmed anyone.

After so many years, most of us are left for dead in our old lives and others .- looked at a child of about three years he stood clutching the hand of her mother, as she watched in amazement -.. need our protection, we can not do vigilante. But that does not mean that we help as we can.

Bob nodded and digested Cat.

-It's true, they helped us a lot at certain times. But we can not demand more.

Jacob looked at Bob.

-Following with what you asked me if we noticed anything strange, all I can say is that they have placed another wall in the vicinity of another factory near Meatpaking ... were going over there?

The three nodded in unison.

-No able through that tunnel -.. - got up slightly in his chair-. Anyway a few weeks now we have not heard or felt anything ... the last shot was from the south, but nothing more ..

Cat was the one who spoke.

-The shot from Mark -..

Bob nodded.

-My son had to shoot to save the life of a friend, before he was taken -..

-¿ In the other factory?

-Yes..

Young Jacob spoke at that time.

-In that place there is an abandoned subway station that has been used for its purpose for a long time , my father, I and others, have tried to help those people who were retained, but most of the time have appeared "others "and we had to retire .. Our position is complicated .. we can not become the focus of his revenge.

Bob nodded again.

-I know ... you have done enough, by the way .- cleared his throat before is your father? ,

Suddenly, a deep and incredibly seductive voice was heard from above

-I'm fine..

Catherine looked up and saw, in the gallery that ran along the top of the room, the imposing figure of a completely covered by a black cape, man. You could not make anything of it and least his face, protected by shadows. Noticed that his hand was a book, a book bound in leather.

All present looked up at him. Bob looked at him and smile played on his lips. Stuart merely nodding. The hooded figure, waved back and continued talking.

-I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again ... but your affairs remain dangerous for us ...

-I know ... Bob tried to justify his presence. There are several reasons to come down here, one was to check that this part of the tunnel was not used by them, another was to find some clue, however small of one of my ancestors, the first with him were the faces, and third reason was knowing that despite everything, you were right ...

The figure spoke again.

-We are and appreciate your concern ... but as you will understand it is not good for you to be here ... as you said Jacob can not risk that we are in his sights. They are very powerful and I'm not ... .. ..- shook his head as he spoke, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Bob the term for it.

-Don't Worry ... you have done enough for us, considering what happened ...

A strange silence around the room.

Young Jacob broke when he went to Catherine.

-When this is all over we'd like to see here ... always be welcome ...

Cat looked puzzled but, feeling that he meant it.

Thanks ... I too would like. - And although it seemed strange, she realized that she also meant it ... those people was an amazing mystery, especially the strange man's deep voice was hidden under the cloak. She could not help looking up again at him and felt she did not know well because, that he too was staring at her.

The old man then spoke to them.

-If you want to go to the Meatpacking, Jacob accompany you so you could leave the tunnel smoothly. He left very near there ... I'm going to retire.

The three got up from their chairs and shook hands in farewell.

-Until Jacob soon ... take care a lot ..

-'I will .. but my life is no longer in my hands ..

Bob smiled and started walking along with Cat and Stuart, behind the young Jacob.

They were more than a half hour walk through the tunnels beneath Manhattan. Cat discovered a world she never thought could exist. They passed through ancient sewers, tunnels, abandoned subway stations where some people had set their home giving them a warmth that seemed impossible that given in those places.

But what most surprised were two galleries that seemed to have formed naturally in the rock and the rivers running clean water ... They had an incredible beauty. One had a small opening in the roof, leaving the stars reflected in the water. The whole tour was tremendously evocative.

Jacob was leading them all the way until they came to a small opening in a brick wall. The passage was blocked by what appeared to metal plates. He gave three blows on the wall, waited a moment and someone began to move.

After a few secondsthe passage remained clear. Jacob step away and salute the person who had taken away the plates. He indicated them to follow him. They realized immediately that they was in the basement of a grocery store.  
They climbed the stairs and reached the rear. They crossed a lane and after Jacob greeted with an affectionate kiss on the cheek to the cashier, a woman in her 60s, went outside.

Jacob stood just inside the street.

-I'm done ... .- he said goodbye to Robert and Stuart with a handshake. Then he looked at Cat for a few seconds and gently gave her a quick kiss on the cheek-. Take care ... I hope to see you soon ...

He retraced his steps and went back into the store out of sight.

Cat quickly turned to his father.

-'As we have a moment of peace, I'll have all this detail ... Who are they? ... Where have we been? .- Could not stop talking-. And who was the man in the coat? ... I can still hear his voice in my head ...

Bob's lips curled into a half smile ..

It's a long .. long story. - Bowed his head-. But I promise you tell it. It is a story that reconciles you with how good all humans have. - Cat noticed that half smile had a touch of sadness. He looked into her eyes-. Only one thing I will say for now ... The man in the cloak, is called Vincent and he is the Jacob's father ...

He stood waiting for the reaction of his daughter.

-One moment ..-. Cat frowned. So ... you're telling me that his parents are called Vincent and Catherine?

-Yes .. That's ... .but, Catherine died when Jacob was born.

Cat's hand went to her mouth.

-Is that why he looked at me like that?

-Maybe ... She was very important for all of them ... Vincent was devastated when it happened ...

Cat shook her head ...

-How coincidence! They called as us...

His father put suddenly serious.

-The problem is that much I do not believe in coincidences ... but does admit that the similarities are so large as difficult to explain ... and certainly you never end up like her ... that'll take care if it's the last thing I do.

His daughter was going to say something else, when suddenly her phone rang.

He looked and saw that it had 4 missed calls. All of Vincent. She picked up.

-Vincent just came out of the tunnels ... and I've seen your calls ..

Across Vincent just let her finish.

-I'm I going way there ... waiting for me at the door .. I have a few things to tell ...

-All right .. We will be there ..

Vincent hung up. Catherine looked at his phone, surprised to soon call her husband and slightly afraid of what she might want to tell.

Bob's phone started ringing at that time. Cat turned and saw him wearing ear.

-Mark ... Tell me ... If we were going to go over there ... now what !? - Waited a while listening carefully to what were telling the other side -. It can not be ... well ... yeah ... - stop again -. Ok .. wait you out ...

Stuart was ahead of Cat.

-Anything goes wrong?

Bob sighed and lower lip.

-'Maybe ...

Heather will isn't?

-No, is not Heather ... Better as soon as possible we finish with this ... Where are we exactly?

Cat immediately saw the elevated park running from the 13w to 30w up.

-Let's go up ... We can go out there and will arrive no problems ... - he headed there.

Bob and Stuart nodded and started walking behind her.

They climbed the metal stairs and out the park.

They began to walk toward the south and suddenly, Catherine saw the chimney poking through one of the inner alleys. There was the factory...

To be continued soon .. thank you so much for reading ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter XIX**

When they reached the courtyard outside, Vincent was already there waiting. Catherine was running toward him. She hugged his waist and rested her head on his chest.

-It's incredible what it costs me to be separated from you ...

He kissed her on the hair, hugging her tightly.

-A Me too ... Although I know you'll be fine ...-He looked helplessly at Stuart.

-What was that you had to tell me?

Bob came in that was removed Cat and looked into her eyes, then looked at his father.

-I've found Rebecca ...

The two were shocked.

-How? Where? ..- Asked Bob deeply moved.

Catherine could not even talk.

-What have you found? ...- She asked slowly.

Vincent took a deep breath and started talking. He told them that he had found the entrance to the passageway leading down into the tunnels, in the cell where Tori died and as he had come across the old wooden door.

Cat saw his expression change to mention Tori. There are wounds that take to heal.

\- I could bring down it without any problem and went inside ... knew there was no danger. It was a warehouse. Lots of shelves parallel to each other, lined up the back of the room and they had placed wooden boxes. I opened one and found gems and clothes; clothes from different eras. All had blood and a hole to another. I'm sure it was the clothes they wore the beasts before the murder.

-'Why would want to keep that? no sense ... she asked .

Suddenly Stuart spoke. His voice slightly hoarse than usual and Cat saw his eyes gleamed in the lamplight.

-Where did you find Rebecca?

Everyone looked at him until Vincent spoke again.

-In The last shelf was a box with a date and initials: 1850, "RR" ..

Cat hand to mouth.

-No ..

Vincent continued.

'In the box I found a gun and a red vintage dress with petticoat, corset and shoes. In petticoats that read "RR" embroidered in red ... Catherine, I think it is the same as is engraved in the furniture of Rebecca, her initials in Gothic letters ... "RR".

A sigh escaped the throat of Catherine. It was somewhat expected but even so painful. Bob hung his head and did something that surprised them. He went to Stuart who had retired from the group and slapped him on the shoulder. It seemed that he was comforting.

-I'm pretty sure that all the bodies were cremated in the oven that was in the dungeon. A great way to get rid of them.

A tear slid down for her cheek. Vincent realized and came to embrace.

-I've passed for your house and I left the box with Rebecca's things there. Dana was there. He has asked for you, I think she was worried ... - he looked at his father in law -. btw, great job ... She is awful ..

Bob left Stuart and approached them, shaking his head.

-Always seemed to me beautiful but now it seems to me even more ... - said them-. he. She is an exceptional woman ..

Cat smiled.

-I know ... . .-not want to delve deeper into their father's feelings towards Dana, was not the time, so she turned back to her husband-. Access is covered, right? -. Jacob had already said but the wanted, Vincent confirmation.

Vincent nodded.

-Yes, a huge concrete block about 50 cm thick. Unable to save ...

Bob put his hands in the pockets of their jeans.

-That confirms what Kevin said, have changed the modus operandi ... No longer do they need factories. With the hospital have more than enough.

Vincent continued.

-Starting of the hall where I found this I discovered two other doors, these were steel ... going to try to open them but taking into account that they have closed all that ... it was not too important, and preferred to come to fetch you. - He looked at his wife as he said and smiled.

Bob nodded somewhat puzzled.

-We'll be back as soon as we can to investigate them, as Dana might be in the hospital ..

At that moment Cat's hand went to his head.

-Oh! Speaking of the hospital, now I remember, tomorrow I have to go to a party.

The three men looked puzzled.

Catherine began to explain.

-Aaron Baker jr. is ultimately responsible for the whole network of Baker Industries, including charities, including the hospital. As you know, Tess and I have begun researching the family. The patriarch is confined to a bed for years and we can not access it .. and the child is just as elusive. - Grabbed air-. So Tess and I, we go to a party organized at the Rockefeller Center tomorrow night ... .and now for redoubled reasons. Murder Detective Morrison has a lot to do with this investigation ... Damn Gabe!

-I'll go with you ..

-Why? You know that we defend themselves ..

-Ya ... but even so will go with you ... Besides you'll always told me I'm gorgeous with suit ..

Cat smiled despite, how complicated it all was.

-It's true, you're gorgeous with suit .. .- kissed him on the lips-. In accordance .. will come .. Remember to call Tess ..

She is with Jt has not lost ..

Stuart turned to them.

-We should go now and see what we find ...

Bob nodded.

-Vincent guide us towards the entrance that led you to the old Metro station.

-All right ... - she took Cat's hand and went toward the door through which they had entered another time. It was open.

-There was a sensor last time I came, but off. - He told them when they had gone inside.

They walked towards the entrance of the dungeon. They went down the stairs. When they reached the room where Jt had been wounded, Vincent entered into one of the cells and triggered the spring that opened the wall so they could pass. Stuart helped him open sufficiently.

They lit torches and began to descend toward the old station.

* * *

At the same time a place near the East River a light went on.

Two members of the security team of the Baker Hospital, and therefore, the Consortium, looked, and automatically rose from their chairs and went to the office of his superior, located in front of the surveillance room.

Anthony de Luca was on the phone when they entered. He made a sign for them to wait to hang.

-Yes ... of course I will try to convince them. it makes no sense to wait for something that may or may not come to pass ... This is urgent ... I get it ... Okay ... Bye

He hung up and looked at his subordinates.

-'What is it?

-They've gone into the tunnels of the 13W ...

Anthony stood up like a spring of the seat. He went, as fast as he could to the surveillance room setting aside the guards in their wake. He wanted to see the images but it was sure who had entered.

He came and lit monitor the number 10. An image of dirty green appeared on the screen. The infrared security camera allows you to see in the dark. He rewind the image until the door began to open. First he saw move on to the woman and then a man, tall, strong, young and with a goatee ... Vincent Keller. He stopped to observe the image with determination. He was the man who was bringing into play everything he had worked for so many years and so much sacrifice was made.

Towards just seconds your link Washington had called just to inquire about the Keller case, and had had an interesting conversation about how to end him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and knowing backed, decided to gamble. Morgan would know when it was all done, and they could not turn back. Sure in the short term was grateful.

He turned looking at one of the guards.

Go down, and sends three to the former station of Metro 13w ... if he may be that bring them alive ... but only if it can be.

* * *

When they entered the station, industrial fluorescent light dazzled for a moment.

The first thing that caught their attention, as they were accustomed, was how well it was maintained, except for the dried blood spots that were guessed in some floor tiles.-. Cat made a face of disgust ... I do not want to think about what could be done there.

They watched the place carefully. A small station decorated with the same tile that current.-. Undoubtedly it was a dead end, a wagon had been stopped there and stayed there.-.

Vincent came and looked through the windows.

-It's empty ... They have taken all that had.-.

Bob went inside.-.

Vincent was right. Stretchers, medical equipment and conseguidor corpse had disappeared.

-As it seems they intend to leave this too ..- he looked around.-. I do not want to think about how many people may have suffered here ...-.-A shadow crossed his face.

Cat entered following his father and again felt the feeling of dislike, coupled with a deep sadness. Why the hell the ambition and greed of people could get so far? It was all she could think about when looking around.-.

-We haven't found a oven in these dungeons.- Commented Vincent tried to overcome the feeling of evil that pervaded everything.

Stuart remained outside the car all the time, talk at the time:

-With they had in the other plant, and possibly they will have in the hospital, he will not need more.

Vincent went to a window and pointed the space beneath.

-Right here, found the body. He was treated with a chemical to not decompose. He had been cut open and removed all his internal organs ...-

-Yeah ... -I've seen the photo. - Bob, turned around the metro wagon while he also commented-. . When you relate to these people, they believe that you belong to them and your body too .. They used to experience is the first genetic material. An kind of voluntary donation of bodies

Cat could not help that this will affect.

-It's what they would have done with my father and my mother if not ..

Bob looked at her a moment, then lowered his head.

-If not have hidden them .. Yes... that would have happened ...-.

Her daughter went to him.

-Thank you ...- for the first time he saw in her eyes absolute sincerity in thanking.

Vincent watched the scene, realizing that the bond between father and daughter was beginning to form. But then, a sad thought crept into his mind.

-Wish I knew all this when Tori died, he could have avoided being taken away. - The words were out of his mouth. When he saw the expression on the face of Catherine realized that he had spoken aloud.

\- Sorry, Vincent, but no one could imagine what was going to happen ..- Bob said.

He smiled cynically.

-Not apologize ...- tried to kill us both ..

Bob does not know what to say to that. He was totally right. They were two beasts that should be eliminated.

Vincent sighed and continued talking.

-You had to see the pantheon of Windsor ..- lowered his eyes to the ground and continued. He did not want that Cat could see the pain that still resided in his soul-. They had opened the tomb of Tori and her mother ...- and not know how, but I knew that ashes that were en that urn, were not of his father, he is ...

Bob hastened to interrupt.

-Tori and her mother were two poor victims ... but Kurt Windsor, No.- around his expression harsh. I never regret to order you to kill ..

Vincent stiffened. He did not want to remember any of it. Bob continued.

\- Was not a beast either. Crossed his arms over his chest-. When the Consortium began experimenting with DNA, he was already a wealthy and influential in places not too desirable man. Do not really know how but reached his ears, there was a magic formula that will turn into a superman. He smiled wryly. He decided to try it ...- The men never know how much money they don't spend it and conlyt spend it on him what he wanted most, power. Becoming able to dominate other men ...-

-Does Volunteered knowing what was going to be? .- Cat asked in amazement.

He nodded.

\- Vincent and something told him in jail. We injected the serum to change a lot of money ... but it is not the thing here. Windsor submitted monthly to all kinds of controls and was related to other beasts who worked for them, and that he was taught to handle on what had become, but also allowed the consortium to get all kinds of samples to study the reactions of his body to genetic change. Possibly, these trials, that you went serums injected in Afghanistan.

In short, he was an admirer of the work of the Consortium, and not only that, but it is obsessed with berserkers in such a way that ended getting one -. - While he was talking I keep no time to look at Vincent. He had to realize that Windsor's death was not the death of any innocent, otherwise were the circumstances in which it occurred and discovering that Tori had inherited the "qualities" of his father -. When you told me that you had discovered a skeleton, with a shackle and a gem, I could curiosity and asked Kevin to investigate. And he did. The skeleton was found in Denmark, by an American expedition, which was devoted to the study of high medieval Europe. When they tried to date, they could not -. could not find anything that matches known. The Consortium found out and subtracted.

-They stole it .- clarified Cat -. Maybe it was one of the skeletons was examining Sam.

\- I can't assure you. We have no exact evidence of when it happened ... but the fact is that Windsor got convince them to be sold, along with a shackle and a gem. He was a fanatic.

Did they get to know who was the skeleton?

-Well, seniority was not much, about 1000 years, but its features were extraordinary, a strange mixture of animal and human. They did DNA testing and ended up defining it as DNA cross spice. Your DNA, Vincent.

Vincent had a question to ask.

-One thing more ... Who were those who wanted to buy the store where the skeleton was hidden?

\- The Consortium ... but the discovery that Tori was also a beast was a surprise for everyone. Those who sought the skeleton stored the information for them, hoping to bring his boss a great discovery, but had no chance. The Consortium did not know until that she were offered on a silver platter ... they looked for you, not her ... but she was the one who appeared.

Vincent had to close the fist of his left hand, because the tremors had begun. And now he was sure of the reason ... He still felt guilt for the death of Tori.

But suddenly, it all vanished from his mind. Something was coming towards them from the East. The tunnel opened in that direction to absolute darkness but he was noticing that three presences came at full speed and also were trying to contact him ..

He could hear them in his mind: "Vincent Keller, we come for you" "You and your precious little wife" .. "I are going on a lot of things that make you just as we have done with you '' or not may not be killed you! maybe you do look "..

Catherine and Bob watched him expectantly, when they saw him tense and lifted his head, as if sensing something.

-What is it? .- Cat asked, worried.

-They come over here, three beasts and know who we are ... We have to leave of the wagon NOW! ... Cat, got to get out of here! ...-He grabbed her arm-. You have to go, run as fast as you can, up the passageway and flees. I do not know if I can with them, I can notice that they are ... much stronger than me ... - In his eyes there was something akin to fear.

She pulled away abruptly. He grabbed her neck and pressed her face to his. She had never seen this fear in the eyes of his boy and certainly not going to run away, leaving him alone.

-I'm not going anywhere without you ... and if we have to die, or whatever brings to us destiny or fatality, we will do together ... - passionately kissed him, took her weapon and out of the wagon and ready to face the devil himself if was necessary.

They heard nothing came to set foot on the floor of the station and form of move from Vincent left very clear that it was what was being moving through the shadows at full speed.

His body tensed and the change occurred at a time, claws sprouted from his fingers, his mouth opened, revealing his fangs affiliates, the volume of his arms and his back rising and his eyes turned red, deep red, the blood red and the fight.

He left the metro wagon behind followed by Bob and Catherine, leaving him looking very clearly, never get used to seeing change. She pulled his gun and went to the shadows ready to shoot it as something out of them.

Just as the three made their way to the tunnel. Three huge figures were outlined. Three huge beasts. The largest they had ever seen.

Vincent instinctively stepped in front of his wife. The beast had taken control but still knew which is what he had to protect.

When they had to throw, Bob shot his gun, but the bullet was dodged easily. They were fast, very fast.

Cat, did the same, she chose one of them and emptied the entire charger on top. Four of the bullets hit their target, but still the beast went for her.

Bob did the same, seeing that the wounded beast, going for her, but, as he fired did not realize that another coming toward him with raised claws and jaws agape. When I was about to reach it, a shadow crossed in front of him and dragging the beast. Vincent struggled with her death. His opponent's claws dug into his chest, he managed to reach his neck and tearing, but the beast was still standing, daring him to come to him.

Meanwhile, Bob had emptied his charger into the body who followed Catherine. He fell to the ground just when her daughter was caught between his pursuer and the wall of the station.

Catherine saw him fall, just when she was preparing to feel the grip of his assailant in his body. He was relieved, but it was short-lived, because, at that time, a roar so flooded everything, she looked up and saw another beast climb in the roof of the vagon, getting ready to jump on her. Vincent saw it all.

-¡NOOOOOO!CAT ... NOOOOOO! .- Articulated the beast, with the torn voice.

That momentary loss of concentration was just what the attacker was waiting. It was on him digging his claws into his shoulder and trying to reach his neck his fangs. Vincent was found in a second, lying on the ground clutching his opponent's mouth, not to reach its goal. His strength was tremendous but something told him he could not take much more.

Bob watched in slow motion as the huge beast rushed on Cat helplessly had no bullets. Still, a decision that did not know he had, out of the depths of his being, and ran toward her, he knew he did not have a chance, but he had to.

Suddenly, a deafening roar rumbled across the station. Cat got the impression that the time stopped.

Something huge was placed before her and repelled the beast just as he was about to reach her. The beast fell to the ground but was incorporated automatically, ready to fight. What was before the Cat roared again and faced her. Cat could see the light of the lamps of the station, which had saved what was truly monstrous , beast out of hell ..

He saw fighting at breakneck speed ... suddenly remembered Vincent, look in all directions and saw him on the floor, trying to prevent another beast bite him in the neck.

She ran towards him as fast as his legs could carry him, to the side of his father, who stood transfixed, watching the huge specimen that had saved their lives ..

-Papa!Vincent!

He reacted without knowing exactly telling him, he followed his daughter. When they arrived it was too late the beast had sunk its fangs into the neck of her love. Anyway, the two jumped over him and took him from his prey. The disgruntled beast turned and stood ready to automatically shred those who had interrupted him.

But he had no time ... another thunderous roar was heard and everyone turned to see the huge monster start the head of the beast in one bite.

The attacker Vincent froze. He who had saved Catherine, approached, slowly to them, with the head of the beast in hand.

Catherine, meanwhile, ran to Vincent, fearing the worst. He was unconscious, and was transformed. He had the torn shoulder and neck ... it took the pulse with trembling hands, beseeching to whom the he to be alive. His pulse weak but, he did.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She fixed in the neck wound and realized that it was not as bad as she thought, no blood came out too ... God! In the end, they had arrived in time ...

\- Put this in the wound!

His father had removed his jersey and offered it to clog the neck wound.

She sighed, picking it up and placing it in Vincent's neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

-He's alive .., ..- he said in a small voice, crying nonstop.

-I know ... ..he will recover ... you'll see. - He squeezed her hand as she said it.

At that time, the beast that had attacked Vincent, began to retreat, the monster was still close to the head of the other beast on the other hand, went to his other fellow soldier, who despite having received good number of shots, still alive, he took him up to his shoulders and went away down the tunnel, still staring at his assailant, until it disappeared from view.

Bob got up and went to the monster. He turned sensing someone behind him. He dropped the head of his victim to the ground.

\- ... .Why? Why now? .- He asked, not quite believing what had just ver.- Why? You do not want ...

The bloodshot eyes of the extraordinary creature looked. He was at his side in two steps and pulled his huge head to Bob's face. Slowly, Stuart traits were getting to be recognizable and his body was again the man everyone knew. Catherine looked scared. That huge beast was Stuart.

The lowered his head and looked at Bob with deep regret in his eyes. Then his gaze turned to Cat.

-Rebecca, her ... Catherine, was in danger ... could not let hurt her .. had to save her ..

\- The gem?

He pointed to a remote corner of the station.

\- Take it off and threw it there ...- Cat- kept looking. I can feel her pain in spite of everything put to prevent it. She is above all ...

Cat rose from the ground and walked over. She Don't know what to do or say.

She touched lightly on the shoulder and said only thing I could say him.

-Thank you .. I owe you my life .. and Vincent, too..

She turned toward Vincent and stood frozen. He had woken up and was raised. Was still beast. Catherine went to him for help but he pulled away and went to Stuart. The pain was visible on his face distorted.

Stuart, as he saw it began to change. The transformation was incredible to the Cat's eyes. It was not like that of Vincent, was deeper, more complete. The visible part of his body was full of hair and increased in size considerably, as did the size of their muscles, but what caught her attention was his face . The head of a huge wolf was staring at her husband.

When Vincent came to him, their eyes met. A strange struggle developed between them, suddenly Vincent lowered his head and began to pull slightly backwards, as he had the beast of the Consortium when he saw it. Stuart breath and lowered his head as well, also retiring.

-What is it? .- Cat asked her father.

Vincent acknowledged that Stuart is above him ... and Stuart has admitted his submission.

-Why surrender? What is Stuart? ...

Bob looked straight into his eyes.

-Catherine, Stuart is a Berserker. A true berserk ...

-It can not be ... you tell me you were extinct ..

Bob shook his head.

\- There are few, very few, and Stuart is one of the major.

At that time, Vincent began to change and immediately collapsed, Stuart arrived just then and caught it before it hit the ground. Since there was no trace of the monster.

Cat ran to them and try to catch Vincent. Stuart stopped her. He put the Vincent's arm on his shoulder and held tight to the waist.

-Catherine do not worry about it, I'll take care of everything. We have to go, he needs to be healed.

She watched him carefully. One idea was turning in her mind. Stuart images looking as if he knew her, his reaction when Vincent told them he had found the box with clothes of Rebecca and the fact that his father was to him as if comforting him. Suddenly, she remembered one of diary entries from Rebecca, spoken of a boy named Stu who had served as a guide in Skye when she arrived.

She kept watching as, he walked away carrying a Vincent fainted.

Bob approached her and took her elbow.

Cat Let's go, we have to go somewhere where he can heal. The wounds caused by one of these monsters are difficult to treat. Most infections arise sometimes.

Cat did not move.

-I know who Stuart. He was with Rebecca. He met Rebecca ... .- approached his father until he was inches from him-. How is that possible? ...

He bowed his head.

-It's a long story ... I promise you you that Stuart's own will when he get the time ... but I'll tell you, the only thing he asked when he started working with us was to never kill another berserk, although these were imitations as those who have attacked us and Vincent himself. He always maintained a discreet background ...- lifted her head-. While it is true that we have never had a fight like this .. but, consider Catthar he has done for you ... because something makes that you remember Rebecca,it may have to do with you're carrying the gene ... but he thinks see her in you.

He turned and saw that Stuart had disappeared down the tunnel.

He went to grab her daughter's arm.

-Let's go Cat, ..- insisted-. Then we'll talk .. now we have to go, I'll take the gem threw Stuart.

-By The way, what happens to the body? .- Drew despezada beast on the floor of the station.

-Do not worry they will take care ... - his father said. He had grabbed the gem and put it in his pocket.

Cat took a deep breath and walked towards the exit, followed by his father.

* * *

Mark had the black Mercedes parked just outside the front door of the factory. Had been waiting for over an hour and was starting to get nervous. Knew clearly that knew by themselves defend from anything, but still deeply uneasy.

Certainly not helping his nervous state what Kevin had told him. Gabe knew what Cat and that was a big problem. Especially since the bastard will go for her and no longer need to have Heather nearby, which put the two sisters in a very dangerous situation. Heather should be away everything that insane, and maintain. constant surveillance, Catherine.

From what he had said was likely to have facility to be done with a dose for her.

And Evan .. That was totally awesome. Kevin had decided that was time to put the cards on the table and was going to do, if not today, tomorrow. If she stood beside him and something told him that this was going to be, it would be a major asset.

She was thinking all this, when the door opened, he instinctively drew his weapon and pointed, but immediately dropped the gun when he saw that was coming out was Stuart, leading to an unconscious Vincnet grabbed by the waist. Catherine and her father left behind. Without missing a second opened the back door to let Stuart shall enter.

He turned the vehicle and entered, pulling the car immediately. Cat and Bob in that moment entered.

His father sat beside him.

-What happened? - he asked

Bob in replied.

-We've had a very unpleasant encounter.

In the rearview mirror he could see the neck and shoulder covered with blood of Vincent. Stuart's clothes, it was too.

He took a breath and stepped on the accelerator.

-Where you want to go?

Cat did not think twice.

-To Jt's home..Do you know where it is?

His brother smiled.

-Why who you take me for?

He took a quick swerve to change direction and threw himself at full speed toward there.

* * *

By the way Cat, called Jt, alerting you that they came, and the conditions in which they do.. Then, called the hospital to ask Dr. Markus, told her that he had the night off. He picked up the vincent's phone of the pocket of his pants and reached number of medical staff.

When she found, called him.

Meanwhile, Mark was having fun making a rally down Fifth Avenue.

Markus replied right away. She knew Vincent had told him all about situation therefore, did not need more to say that his friend was injured and needed him. Cat gave him address of Jt's home and he said would be there right away and would prepared.

Meanwhile Bob in could not resist and call Dana. As Vincent had said she was worried. He told roughly what had happened and told him to come to the home of Jt.

He smiled as hung up. It would be a great meeting.

* * *

The berserk and Jt, remained at his side at all times, helping. The wound of the arm were three long, clean lines that ran him up and down and an open wound where you could see the bone in the shoulder, would require sewing. The impression given is that the claw had been driven in everything Jt he could and then had fallen into the hand, finally his chest had three superficial wounds.

took the fever. 38,6º definitely something to Jt it were climbing.

-He needs antibiotics ... the wound of the neck has a dreadful looking. I'm going down to look more .. Another thing I will not have but antibiotics. It'll be either broad spectrum.

In the club lounge waiting for him all, Mark and Bob, along with Tess Jt was spending the night there.

It was toward the camera to take a drawer antibiotics. Looked for a second.

,. -When come, Dr, accompany him up, it was getting a fever.

They all nodded at once.

Just as Jt left the room Dana walked in the door. She wore a box with her.

-Hello! - put the box on the couch and walked quickly toward Bob. Everyone noticed that the intention was to hug him, but at the last minute change of mind and confine myself to stay in front of him.

-How is he? .- SHe asked.

-He has Fever..- Bob replied while looking into her eyes-. That stuff does hurt you is not good.

Mark nodded. While Jt and Stuart, Vincent boarded the room, Bob was put in background Mark and Tess.

In turn Mark and he had reached agreement not to say anything about what Kevin had found out until everything had calmed down a bit. Tomorrow would be another day and all needed a little break.

Bob said housing that Dana had brought.

-Is it what I think it is?

She nodded. She went to her and left her on the bar. She removed the lid and pulled out the gun. she handed it to Bob.

-It was an English percussion pistol of midcentury. He had that same pair. They were brothers of Rebecca. The wood was well preserved and he had no doubt that still work.

Then Dana took a lovely red gown that creaked move. When extended, raising a cloud of dust, Tess could not help exclaiming:

-It's beautiful! ...

It was a wide neck dress with narrow sleeves and wasp waist. The skirt was long and black embroidery. The cloth, even considering had over a century and a half, it could tell a mile away that was high quality. Tess reached out and touched him. The top was silk skirt a waxy cloth, but anyway it was a blast.

Then someone knocked on the door. Tess was immediately to open. Markus was, passed through the hall toward the Vincent's room following to Tess.

-Then we make the presentations first things First.- told, while driving up to the doctor.

They all nodded.

When Paul Markus came to the room, Vincent had fever over 39.

He placed the briefcase on the bed and opened it. It was taking everything you could need.

-'Have you cleaned the wound? .- Asked to Cat.

-Yes, and Jt has given him antibiotics ... He takes time quite unconscious.

-Well, that's his case is not bad. - He sat next to Vincent will take the pulse and tension. He came to the same conclusion reached JT.

He spoke to them.

-Go Down ... take a tea, a coffee, relax a bit ... if I need someone I will call ...

Cat shook her head.

-No... I am not going ...

Stuart took her arm.

-Yes... you come with me .. .- then spoke with the doctor-. Anything not hesitate to call and if it lack blood ... I am perfectly compatible.

Markus glanced up at the hear him say that. He watched for a moment, then nodded.

Cat was carried away reluctantly to the salon.

When she arrived the first thing she saw was the dress of Rebecca, Dana had left him leaning against back on the couch. Stuart saw it too. They were over there.

-This is the dress she wore when she was killed but it is perfect, there is nothing that tells us how she died ... - said watching carefully.

-There are many ways to kill untraceable.

He who spoke was Mark. When he heard it, she realized where she was really ... all night seemed a strange dream.

\- Sorry ... I have not made the necessary introductions. -Jt, as you imagine this is Mark. He saved your life ..

-Jt nodded as he approached him, with an outstretched arm to shake hands. Mark's expression indicated very clearly that in the private sector did not like being the center of attention.

-Only occurs to me say thank you .. I know what you did caused what happened next ... but really, thanks for having taken the decision to go and shoot ..

Mark shook it hard.

-Well, do not worry ... it took me a few seconds my mind, and for that reason I think now you have no spleen .. If I had not hesitated, you would ever entered ...

Bob was quick to speak.

-The fault of that was mine, I told Mark that it was not the time for Cat found out everything ... and made a big mistake.

-Jt looked at him with cynical smile.

-Yeah ... That's true, if there is blame for everything that passes without doubt you.

He patted Mark on the back, letting him know that all was well between them and turned to Dana.

\- I have prepared your cover, it's a very interesting story. I'll get what you've printed for you to learn ... - look at her smiling-. We must recognize that the physical work is accomplished.

Dana sighed.

-The trouble for me as well, is that I think the background is me, if I do not take care of myself and eat like a pig, of course.

Catherine's stare at as if you saw an alien.

-Good God! Dana, what have you done?

She approached it to see her in detail. What is most striking at first glance is that she had gained quite, completely missing the great body she had. Black t-shirt she wore did not conceal the soft flesh hanging from her abdomen. Her shiny blond hair was gone, leaving room for a dull dark brown hair, cut style "garçon". A deep ears and a dry, pale skin made him look like a woman 10 years older than she was.

-Dana you ...

-Yes, Cat ... I'm horrible .. But the trick is that .. To all this we put a makeup that try to give the impression that I intend to cover and what is a good woman with a history of influential husband and money that no longer looks at me like before .. and possibly I will be the perfect bait. - At the time, Jt approached a folder with a bunch of printed pages. She thanked him.

Cat smiled.

-You're great .. But promise me you'll be careful ...

Bob entered the conversation at that time.

Not a problem ... We will be watching.

Cat nodded but did not seem very dangerous to stop what was going to Dana and certainly did not want to lose anyone else.

* * *

In the upstairs, Vincent was just waking. He opened his eyes and saw Markus Paul by his side. He tried to move but could not, Whole body ached.

-Do not move Vincent'm trying I tried to give you points on shoulder ... and I want it to be perfect ... those scars virtually unseen.

\- Where am I? - at first he could not focus, but nothing else to ask the question, recognized the place. -. It's my old room at the club.

Markus nodded.

-Exactly ... .- looked over his spectacles. You've had an interesting night ...

-Dr. I'll move ... I need to sit up a little.

This stopped sewing and helped his friend to his feet. When he was comfortable he continued his work.

\- Have youwill go forth of this? - he asked ironically.

Markus took a breath.

-Possibly, if you were not who you are, no ... these wounds are ugly and deep but luckily have not played more than skin and some muscle ... but what did this was something that makes it a perfect murderer ... I took a sample of your neck injury, though, Cat, she cleaned before ...

-Why? - He asked Vincent.- Why has caught the sample?

-Because it was causing an infection that was not normal ... Virtually all of the tissue surrounding the wound was necrosing.

Vincent reflexively is the attempt to touch. The two fang marks of the beast were covered with bandages.

-No, let Vincent ... are clean and covered ... no problem ... Remove the tissue and had no life ... your body, helped by antibiotics which you provided Jt has regenerated the area in the blink of an eye ... .- smiled-. Have an army already inside you all we wanted.

The tilted his head back.

-Yes... you sworn I have it but, it has their bad things.

-I see ... well, the fact is that before cleaning the area took a tissue sample ... You gotta know what you're dealing ...- still working on that shoulder injury shut my best, but it was complicated, because the claw had come almost to the bone ... I had to start closing inside and go out. -. By the way, how do the other stay ?

Hearing him ask that, all the memories of the fight he had clear in mind ... the last one was the one that most affected. The presence of a huge beast that for some strange reason, made him feel inferior and should be subordinated.

I think he managed to escape ... but not sure ... I fainted.

Markus nodded.

-In that case it is important to know that we are talking about. - He looked at what he had done and having been satisfied, he placed a band on top -. I'll give this band, but tomorrow you take it off all is preferable that give the air to dry it better. And do not touch it ... You have more wounds in the chest, but are superficial, points have not been needed ..

He began to gather his things. He took a bottle of pills in his briefcase and left it on top of the table. This will help you sleep, and from what I've seen, your body regenerates faster when you sleep.

-Okay ... I'll take the ...

He got up and looked at his patient.

-Vincent your body is a wonder of nature .. You know what is the role of enzymes? ..

He nodded.

-You not only did not lose if not you regenerate those lost in the day ... it's something outstanding. So you are healed easily ...

Vincent looked at his friend.

-Before it was even faster ... these injuries no longer exist .. but someone changed it ..

Markus chose not to ask.

-Anyway, it's something I'd ever seen ... and used in a proper way you could save lots of lives ...

Vincent made a gesture for him to stop.

-We'll talk about that later ..

Dr. nodded. Vincent was not able to keep that conversation now.

-All right ... .- smiled-. I give the floor one week ... you need to rest.

He went to the door of the room.

\- I'll tell Catherine that rise.

Yeah ... Tell him to bring water please, I'm dying of thirst ... and thanks .. thanks for being there whenever I needed you..

-Do not have to thank me ... Rest.

So saying this, he left the room.

When Markus, under the living room, told them, as Vincent was and told them that if he got worse, he did not believe, call him. He then said goodbye and left the club.

Cat went to get a bottle of water from the fridge to take along her husband.

-I think we'd all better get going ... It was a fun night and we have to rest. - who spoke was Stuart.

Bob looked amazed at the amount of words been said over the last hours. Until Mark watched him curiously before speaking.

-Yes, he is right ... do you want to take you to your apartment, Cat?

Jt spoke before, she did the aforementioned.

No ... they stay here ... it's not convenient to move much to Vincent ...

Cat nodded.

-Yes, we stay better ... See you tomorrow, we have much to discuss and much to do. He looked at his father and Stuart.

Everyone headed for the door after desired, a good rest. In the living room, were Tess, Jt and Cat.

Cat sighed and looked at his friends.

\- You accompany me up and you help me change the savanna ?, sure were wet, I want him to be as comfortable as possible.

They got up and went after her.

I think I have a pair of pajamas out there that lend you ... -Tess said.

-Oh! Do not worry ... I do not need.

* * *

Catherine threw herself into his arms, just open the bedroom door. When she saw his wonderful smile she knew that the danger had passed.

When I saw him clinging to your neck ... I thought that everything was over ..

He hugged her with his good arm.

\- It was all controlled .- said smiling.

She hit him in the chest, looking very angry.

-You ... controlled ... sorry, but my father and I launched us to get you off that thing. My knees will never be the same.

He caress them.

-If you want, I can lick your wounds ..

Funny Cat laughed.

-I Think you are in no condition to lick anything, anything at all ...

Vincent grabbed her strongly from the waist and approached his mouth to hers.

-Put me to the test and you will see .- but of the effort, the wounds of the neck began to ache and had to pull back.

Cat kept smiling.

-I Told you ... today you are not in condition.

Jt and Tess arrived at the time, with a set of clean sheets.

-Hello! - greeting his friend, leaving the bedding on the desk in the room -. Long ago that you did not give us a scare ..- approached him and ruffled his hair like a boy.

Vincent moved annoying.

-I hate to do that ... but there is little that stir ..

Tess approached the wounded and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

-Thanks Tess, you really know care for a sick ... .- he said, looking sideways at Jt.

She smiled.

-I'm going to prepare a turkey sandwich with avocado ... and then all to bed ... have to rest.

As she went down the hall to improvise a meal for your guests, Jt, helped up to Vincent, and returned to prepare the bed, placing pillows behind him so that it was comfortable.

At 10 minutes, Vincent was again lying, covered to the waist by a blue blanket and devouring the sandwich that Tess had made them.

-I thought you could not eat ... but I'm hungry as a wolf ..

Cat looked fun as eating at full speed.

-It must be part of your healing ... your body needs food to heal.

He nodded.

Cat finished hers and got up from the chair where she was sitting.

-Now you will take one of the sleeping pills that Doc. left, you all right? .. I want that sleep in one breath and not dream.

Vincent resisted.

We have much to talk about ...

-But not today ... .- approached him the pill and a glass of water.

He took it reluctantly because he knew it was impossible that Cat would leave him alone if he did not.

-And now .. .- told him-. I will look for one thing, right now I climb. And she left the room.

Vincent closed his eyes but opened them quickly, images of the attack is constantly repeated in his mind. Gently touched the wounds of the neck and shoulder. This time had been close ... very close.

He imaged of the huge beast that had been in front of him, it kept repeating ... Who was that? What was it? ... After the beast bitten him, it was all so confusing.

Then Cat came into the hands carrying an old red dress. He immediately knew of who was.

-What makes here that? .. I took it home to your father.

-Yeah, but Dana brought it .. I guess I wanted her to see ...-Extended it and went to the bathroom mirror, placing it above. The color despite all her years are still kept locked intense and brilliant. It was beautiful ... As she watched she had an idea.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and began to undress.

Vincent looked amazed.

-I'll do a striptease, the day that I can not move.

Catherine grinned, as he was removing all clothing.

-I'm going to try on the Rebecca's dress, smells weird, but I like it.

Vincent was not paying attention to what he said, could only see her perfect body.

Catherine was completely naked. sShe put on petticoats, corset, trying to stay my best and then the outfit.

It fit like a glove.

She was running towards the mirror. She was awesome.

Already knew she had a connection with this woman ... but now was clear that she was living the life that Rebecca had wanted to live. She looked for a long time enjoying the feel of the fabric and elegance that gave her. She had one last thought to her "finish what you started and you can rest in peace," then turned to look at Vincent.

-How I look?

He watched in wonder. She was so beautiful.

-Perfect ... But you're better with nothing .- he said half joking and half serious.

She laughed.

It was slowly approaching the bed, letting her dress slip off her shoulders. It fell to the ground ... Then let go the corset and dropped .. Whenever she was closer to the bed, finally he let go the little button in petticoats and these ran down her legs.

When she reached the bed she was completely naked. She went inside and went to Vincent.

He hugged her good arm, while she clung to him all that could looking for his mouth. She found ... found his mouth and his tongue perfectly arranged.

\- Can you do anything today? wear that dress has affected me a little ..- said maliciously, reaching underneath the covers, quickly finding what she wanted.

Vincent closed his eyes.

-Well .. the pill is giving me enough sleep but something quickie ... .- stopped talking when he noticed Cat, increased the pressure -... and if you take care you ...

Cat laughed outright. Gradually she moved to a sitting above him.

She tried not to touch at any point, the wounds of her boy, merely kissing the neck on the left side, the side of good.

She rose slightly when saw that Vincent was ready and at that moment, when felt like him was within her, Vincent takes advantage of her breasts were at the height of his mouth, to do what he loved, kiss, bite and savor .

He held tight to the bottom of the back to bring it closer guided in her movements, and hold his prey at any time. Cat threw her head back as he moved wildly excited, carried away by the sensations he provoked ..

To Vincent came the orgasm totally unexpectedly, let go your girl's breasts and enjoyed everything he could. Cat stopped moving and kiss him ... kiss him, enjoying having it right there .. Within her.

Vincent, knowing that she had not arrived yet, invite her to keep moving as he put his hand between them, touching the magical point of her, and every woman. Cat did, it was moving without ceasing to looking into his eyes, feeling both his wonderful touch.

He approached her and kissed her, biting her lip as he did so. Cat began to move faster looking for caresses and suddenly, caught his breath, abandoning herself to orgasm, she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as she felt up and down as a wonderful rollercoaster. Vincent kept contact until she took his hand because had had enough.

They stayed a few seconds so cuddled until Cat was away and dropped down on the bed.

She stood still for a moment staring at the ceiling.

-I think you should wear that dress more often ..

She could hear what he said Vincent, who was caressing her, taking advantage, that she was naked in front of him.

\- I never tire of touching you ... - he said very seriously.

She sat up.

-And I'll never let you stop doing it ... I can not live without you near me ... It's like I was missing the air ...

They kissed slowly ... ever so gently ... Cat pulled away.

-I think now we should sleep ..

She removed the cushions of the back and helped him lie on the bed.

-You want to take another pill? ... It's good that sleep and do not dream ...

-No ... do not want another ... I'm not afraid to dream ...

-Okay ... I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom.

She put on the shirt she wore, and went to the bathroom upstairs. When she returned, Vincent was asleep. She sat on the bed, watching him, knowing she had been about to lose him. She tucked his hair well. She kissed him gently on the forehead.

Sigh got up, saw the pills on the nightstand without much thought, one was taken. I did not want to dream.

Removed her shirt and climbed into bed.

He covered himself and Vincent to the quilt. She leaned her head on his chest, hugging him as hard as she could, and get carried away by Morpheus, to a place, where not dream, just rest.

Tomorrow would be another day.

To be continued ... ..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The underground, of the Baker Hospital, were crowded at 2 am that morning. Morgan down the stairs, barely able to contain the anger that struggled to get out. The sound of what was happening was accompanying him all the way.

Since that they had gotten out of bed to tell him that one of its soldiers had died and another was seriously injured, could not think of anything that hit two shots to the head responsible for everything. Uniting thought to actually, drew his weapon and checked that he had enough bullets, he pulled the pin and put it back in its holster on the left side of his chest.

Who gave the order ?. By what authority are believed to make something without saying anything? ... He was responsible for everything happening within the organization, above him was only the Council.

The basement of the hospital consisted of a plant for customer parking and three floors that had nothing to do with customers ... well, maybe something. In those three underground floors logistics headquarters of the Consortium was. There it was decided not to things had to be done, but as you do them.

When he reached the floor -2 stairs went through a security door that opened onto a hallway lit by spotlights of white lights. The intense light at first dazzled him. He was crossing paths with many members of authorized personnel, ranging from side to side, busy in the special circumstances that had brought them there at that hour of the morning. They were greeted as he passed by.

He went to his office hastily, stroking his newly shaved head, a gesture that always did, when concerns were threatening to surpass him. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Stanley, who stood beside the huge mahogany table presided at the office, hung up the phone.

-What the hell has happened? .- Asked shouting-.. You can not wake me at this hour to tell me that something unthinkable has happened .. Where is Anthony?! .. If they came out, the order could only come from him.

He walked over to his partner in office, with the face to kill someone. Stanley knew that when he went into a rage that way, it was better to say nothing.

-I told him he should not do it ... I told him many times ! -. He screamed again.

At that time, Anthony De Lucca, followed by two of his guards, entered the room.

-Morgan ... - He greeted-. Yes ... you're right, it was me who ordered them to leave.

The mentioned turned around and walked up to be a few inches from his face. His opponent endured envite without blinking ... Morgan nailed his gray eyes, in the deep-black eyes of the head of security.

-You'd better excuse is good. I've got corpses in the oven for much less than this.

Their companions reflexively, insurance took their weapons. Morgan looked at them.

-Tell your dogs to beware of what they do ... If I fall, they shall be food for rats...

De Lucca gulped and motioned them for them to leave the office. He had to be justified as outside, things had not gone as expected.

Its rapid reaction when he saw Keller and his wife on screen, was not allowed to see that behind, was the a mistake!

Morgan left him, went to the liquor cabinet, one of the few things that had been allowed in the spartan decor of your office, and a double whiskey was served.

'You can start ... He gestured as he drank .

-The beast came with his wife in tunnels, street 13W and considering that the whole area still has access here, I thought it was a potential danger they could locate the new entry .- explained.

-It's difficult to do so and you know, since Reynolds and his men set fire to the underground old, we have done well ..- looked at him as he turned to whiskey in his hand. Stanley had been left beside the table trying to pass unnoticed as much as possible.

-OK ... But Keller is danger ... you really must we have to wait.. ¿ what? ¿a miracle? ... we should kidnap the woman and certainly do not think candidates missing, Lowan would be happy.

Morgan left the cup on the table.

-Lowan Not know anything about it ... he never should know -. It sounded like it was a clear warning that should not leave the tongue-. It is unstable very unstable. We can not give him that power ... - he leaned on the table seeming tranquility but the veins in his neck were marked as ever-. Follows ...

Anthony knew like he was and did not trust.

-As I saw it was them ... I did not think

Morgan jumped like a spring.

'That is, How could you be so stupid!

De Lucca was defended himself.

-They Were three against one. They had no chance, not imagined that went with Stuart ... did not see it on the screen ... also...

He did not let him finish.

-No, you did not see on the screen ... for what the hell we pay you? ... for you to look at the screen!

Anthony knew like he was and did not trust.

-As I saw it was them ... I did not think

Morgan jumped like a spring.

'That is, How could you be so stupid!

De Lucca was defended himself.

-They Were three against one. They had no chance, not imagined that went with Stuart ... did not see it on the screen ... also...

He did not let him finish.

-No, you did not see on the screen ... for what the hell we pay you? ... for you to look at the screen!

The security chief was beginning to weary of the treatment of his superior.

-Do not forget that Stuart made it clear long ago, that would not attack any beast ...

Morgan nodded quickly a few times. The nerves were eating him.

-Well something is done to change his mind ... and that cost us the life of one of ours ... Do you know what it costs? ...- Anthony nodded. Whenever he felt more humiliated but was holding, revenge is always better cold.

It's that time the phone rang. Stanley picked it up quickly and answered.

-Morgan Aldridge's Office, Stanley Campbell ... Who is it? -. He waited a moment, and without saying anything handed the phone over to Morgan. This took it, looked at Stanley. The only vocalized "Washington" ... Anthony saw it and smiled.

Morgan did not like that smile.

He cleared his throat.

-I'm Morgan ...

On the other side of the line, a calm voice hoarse and began to speak.

-Mr. Aldridge, I think we have to make a few things clear to avoid wrong conclusions ... Mr. De Lucca was only following orders from the Council expressly you gave ... A few minutes before security was violated for the second time in the tunnels of 13W , we had made it known that the idea of waiting for Keller had descendants began appearing us fetched. It is a possibility in the medium and long term, we can not afford. Mr. Aldridge, you understand that the situation is still manageable if we tackle on time.

Morgan could not stop.

-Excuse me for interrupting you, sir, but the whole counsel agrees with you?

-Not exactly ... but sometime the Science will have to make way for politics and the facts are that, we can not let a few throw us down what you many years we carry planned.

-Yes... in this I agree ..but do not forget that without science, would have no chance of doing politics ... his ideas are held in what the Science has given through hard work and great sacrifice ... and sacrifices ... .- Morgan took a deep breath -. We can not send our soldiers to hunt without all the controlled variables. Today we have been about to lose three of them ... and you know who are the cornerstone on which to sustain the new society they want to create ... are genetically more stable we have had and are unconditional to the cause.

From Washington were slow to respond.

-I know ... it's been a big mistake not to consider the participation of Mr. Macleod in this ... a totally unexpected participation certainly... we thought he had retired of the fight ...

-I thought so too ... but something made him wake ...- and that was something that Morgan did not understand.

-Anyway, just called him to make clear the null Mr. de Lucca responsibility in all of this ... so let it do its work in peace and you get busy of his ... The Council will meet tonight and we need a detailed report all movements of Keller since they discovered the tunnels of 13W, and also the situation of the wounded soldiers ... we have to evaluate, between all the steps from now.

Morgan knew it was useless to argue over the phone. On the Council of the Consortium had two distinct factions for some years, when the same politicians who were patients or relatives who were patients, had started to exercise power, than the medical part was leaving them, to engage in research.

But politics has different times that science, everything has to be done now! ... Someone should tell them one day, that patience is one of the great virtues of man and as a general rule, to be successful in large companies, and this it was, it took a lot of patience.

-Do not worry, will have them ... .- replied, trying to sound according.

Across seemed to be satisfied.

-I think it's perfect ... we have much to discuss, it will be a long night ... I leave I'm sure you have things to worry about.

-So is ... .- hung no more. He looked at Anthony, stoically enduring front of him.

-I see you're not alone in this ... .- sighed resignedly.

De Lucca looked at him with undisguised smile on his lips.

-If you have nothing else to reproach me ... I am going have to work. - Turned around and left the room.

Morgan watched as he went and as soon as closed the door, he slammed the phone against it. The apparatus was shattered. Stanley was not surprised. It was expected.

Someday I'll ... I can not stand these useless not see beyond their noses ... .- said as he returned to serve another double whiskey.

His partner was placed in front of him. He knew perfectly that he had been talking with the Council member ...

-And now ... what do we do? ...

Morgan sipped closing his eyes. He thought for a few seconds.

-Who Is responsible for the wounded?

-By now all the genetic department, with Dr. Marks at the head ... do we call someone else?

Morgan refused.

-No ... .- change of subject ... guess housekeeping will already be in it?

Stanley nodded.

-Yeah ... they have already finished.

Let's see that tells us Dr. Marks. My kids are the most important thing ... then we will make reports.

And saying this, left the office, going to the recovery room.

This was something like an infirmary, a research center and an operating theater, all in the same space. And all dedicated to the same, to the creation, maintenance and recovery of the beasts. The Baker's "sanctum sanctorum" . Everything else was by and for this, and incidentally, gave a tidy profit.

The place was a huge room of over 200 square meters. It could be divided as occasion demanded with a movable panels that slid through lanes, through the roof. The pristine white walls give it a look, just aseptic. that cold.

At this time had created two enclosures. In each of them were attending one of the beasts.

In the rest of the room, more than 20 people were working in four large lab tables. The body of an elderly woman and a man in his 50s were lying in separates autopsy tables. You could clearly see that they were removing them certain tissues.

Morgan and Stanley were so used to seeing corpses, they did not notice them.

They went directly to the closed areas. At first they were serving, Daniel. As he had been told Stanley, had gotten him more than 12 shots, some of them in vital areas, but none fortunately, had touched her head. It was hard to get out of there alive, but not impossible.

He turned, after watching for a few minutes as attending the wounded man. In the other room expecting to find Hugh and found him, staring at him.

-How could this happen? -. asked him, with pain, reflected in the eyes .-. We lost Pete..

Dr. Marks was attending of the wounds of the chest, arms and neck, that Vincent, had done with his claws. All were superficial.

He kept talking while watching as Morgan approached him.

-When I heard the roar could not believe it was he who was attacking us ... he promised would never go out to get us ...

His boss nodded.

-Yes, of the promised, but perhaps in this case thought, he had to defend his new "family" ... .Do not forget that they were at a clear disadvantage against you ...

Hugh shook his head indicating that there was something he did not like.

-'We could feel it in no time ... .- he raised his head and looked at Morgan-. When we saw it was too late to turn around ... .- he clenched his fist and raised his arm-. We had the fight won ... The beast was cornered and the woman was about to fall into the clutches of Pete ... -his face contorted in a grimace of rage. Keller is no match for us ... not know how to fight like a warrior authentic.

Anthony erred ordain you left after them also did not say anything ... did not have my authorisation.- Morgan said, making it clear who had been the culprit.

Hugh started to get up of the gurney where were healing. But Evan stopped him. He held tight, not as much as he could has, but enough for him to calm down momentarily.

It's been a disaster. - Hugh said as Evan, finished cleaning the wounds.

Morgan tried to appease him.

-You've got to refresh yourself and forget what has happened-.

-'It's not easy ... Knowing that the person who taught us to be who we are now, is devoted to kill us. - Sighed resignedly.

-Will his reasons ... Stuart never do something without reason ... .- swallowed-. The whiskey had left him mouth dry-. To him you are all about their children ... ..- took air to finish speaking-. Something must have happened ...

Evan ended right then, to do their job-. He showed a small clear plastic box in his hand-.

-This, are samples of Mr. Keller, will be analyzed if we can find something new.

Morgan nodded.

-Sounds good ... .- ignored him too much attention-.

Hugh dressed and went glancing into the other room where they were attending to Daniel-.

-Does he saved, right? -. he asked.

-Yes ... Is strong and is in the best hands.

The wounded nodded and headed for the stairs. Just wanted to rest.

Evan and Morgan were alone. For a brief moment they did not know to say.

-It's difficult for them when one falls ... .- Morgan thought aloud.

He looked at Evan who was standing beside him He was impassive. At that time, he noticed the physical change that was occurring at the doctor.

He had to shave his head and gave him an aspect of the strangest. His skin, as that was following treatment had acquired a deathly pale almost everything, and his pupils were dilated most of the time ... but what most surprised to Morgan, was his expression. It was like he was back around, as if making their work mechanically.

He remembered a conversation they had a few days after bring him for the first time, laboratories and could see firsthand how they worked there. On entering the camera had been paralyzed when he realized that everything, which was kept in cold storage was corpses.

-I have ended up here, if it were not useful right? - Had asked as he took the first step in leaning on his cane that still used. His back took much longer to regenerate. Even now noticed how sometimes had trouble walking with ease.

Morgan nodded.

-Yes ...

Evan had looked around him to discover that the camera was a huge hall of about 6 meters wide by 100 long. These 100 meters were covered by small doors such as morgues. 4 doors up to the ceiling.

-Are All full? ...

-No ... of course not ... when the subject is no longer useful to us we get rid of what's left.

Morgan delved a little more as he spoke.

-Do not worry you will get used .. Do not forget it's for a good cause ..

Evan shook his head while trying to process all this terrible information.

-But what has this to do with the beasts?

-Well .. it is difficult to express .. But the "beasts" as you call them, are a blessing to the human race. They can not only defend what attack us, but that their genetic potential is so brutal that could save humanity.

Evan had walked slowly toward a door, let the stick against the wall and opened it. He had taken the stretcher was inside and left it the body of a mature woman. There was a hole in the belly. The impression was that he had removed a vital organ.

He had raised his head and looked at Morgan's eyes.

-Suppose you would do this when she was already dead? .- Had asked.

He recalled that he did not know for sure, but of course it was not the time to be honest.

-Sure ...

Even so Evan had not been contained.

-Not feel remorse that all this is done at the cost of innocent lives, not just I mean the ... - he looked at the doors -... subject to experience ... The "beast" in its time were people, with lives to live. Vincent was.

After hearing him speak, had approached him and had given a pat on the back.

-Dr. Marks, do not forget that your personal opinion on all this is of little relevance ... We pays you to do your job perfectly, which will seamlessly ..- that sounded like a subtle threat. but let me tell you one thing ... In this finite world, do not fit all. Part of humanity will cease to exist for the other to be strong and tough ... That is absolutely true .. why not choose the best part? ..

Evan said nothing at the time.

For a long time, it was normal to see that look of pity on his face every time he had to take a sample or create a serum to inject ... but now, seeing those cold eyes he realized Evan Marks and had no regrets and that he liking. It was a great researcher and would do great things for them, things that were yet to come.

All that pass through his mind in just seconds.

How is Daniel? ..

Evan replied quickly.

-He's bad but regeneration capacity is very good ... probably will not die, but remember that when one of them is hurt by someone, his thirst for revenge can be difficult to control ... And considering that Pete has died .. If I were you, I would consider them together and give them all their talk. and take their medication, I would not like to be out of hand.

Morgan smiled.

-Doctor .. You're right, all right ... and I think I'm going to do right now ... He gave her a pat on the shoulder-. You investigate these samples of Dr Keller, I would like to know under what conditions he is now...

-That'll do now ... .- said goodbye with a nod, and headed for the research area, where Jeremy looking worried awaited him with a test tube in his hands.

Morgan watched him go and smiled. The situation was solved in the best way ... Now he just had to appease others and start the reports they asked from Washington. Then call those responsible for the medical part of the board to tell his version of events.

With step decided, he left the room and went looking for Stanley. Where the hell was he?

Evan watched him while attending Jeremy. Every day more he hated more to that man. Seeing as looked toward a moment, he realized, that longer trusted him. He hought he had won for the a terrible mistake!

The strategy was used, when he realized that Cat had that gene that made her so special, had overtones to expire. A part of the Consortium was anxious to get rid of them.

Anyway his body was changing so quickly I did not think you need it most. He could do other things from within. Each time was stronger and had access to almost everything that might be missing him.

The most important problem now, in his view, was Gabe ... Their dependence on Catherine could be fatal. He should do with it in the next revision, but doubted that would let him touch her.

Jeremy would have to do all the work. He watched as he was by his side telling something about the poison had been given to the beasts to improve its defenses. That guy had innate aptitudes for research. It would be a perfect ally, but it seemed he had the same regrets that everyone else,. None.

No matter, if he had to do it all alone. Had long since realized the danger was that the power of the beasts was in the hands of madmen, and had also realized, that however much he want to live, much as he wanted to see again Catherine and much as he hated to Vincent, could not stand by and do nothing to stop being people. These visionaries who had the power and the opportunity to do exactly what they wanted to do.

* * *

A little before noon, Vincent ran from the kitchen to pick up the phone.

He had begun to sound, just as he was about to start making food.

He had removed the bandages that Markus had put him in wounds and had not put shirt, letting it dry. His body had almost closed and the pain was completely gone.

Anyway, the neck wounds were still slightly dark gray. Tomorrow would pass through the hospital for Doc kicked them out again.

He took the phone from his bedside , looked and saw that the caller was Jt.

-jt ... Hello!

A laugh sounded on the other side.

-for how answer, I see that these better, but do not understand that you gone so soon this morning. You could have stayed as long as you had wanted.

Vincent put the speaker phone and walked into the kitchen as he spoke. He was shaking his head up and down agreeing with his friend. He left the phone on the island, then approached one of the drawers under the counter, pulled out a black apron and put it on.

-I Know there is no problem, but I woke up very well ... Doc's cure was very good and did not want to bother.

-Yeah, but you know that this is also your home. Maybe someday, Cat, gets tired of you and take your apartment ... .- began to laugh.

Vincent stopped short when he went to the fridge for a bit of cheese and stared at the phone ..

-That does not tell even as a joke ..

Jt was laughing on the other side of the line.

-She, !, ever heard, ever !, departed from me.- he said loftily, as he took what he had come to seek and left above the countertop -. I has consisted not have much doubt about this ... you do not spoil it now ..

-Okay .. It was just a joke .. And speaking of the Queen of Sheba ... is she out there ?.

.. -Not, She has gone to work ... her captain called ...

-Ah! I thought that he had just called Tess ...

-No, Cat too ... and you know that although this shattered, duty is a duty ...-Began to slice the cheese tacos-. I'm making her the food. She said he that would run away so we could eat together .. Tuna salad and a grilled steaks ... Markus gave me free for a week, but I think back before ...

-When you've fond of cooking? ... Before you were not rather you looked out allergy, as I recall ..

-Excuse me but we all have the right to evolve, and I like to eat too ... he explained smiling.

-and ... What do you haunting the head? ... With your quick getaway this morning, lots of questions I have to ask you is out of answers.

Vincent got serious, he stopped stirring the salad and took a breath. He could not lie to Jt and also would not.

-Cat And I have not talked much about all this. - Said selecting fine words. He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and picked up the phone it close to his mouth. He could not do anything else while I counted.

-It was unexpected. We entered the tunnels of 13W. Bob wanted to know if they closed access from the north and by the way, I guess I wanted to keep an eye on and the station wagon.

-I Understand. - Jt remained attentive to the other side.

-Down, Bob, Catherine, Stuart and I, suddenly noticed that something was coming towards us .. I could hear them in detail -. He rested his left hand on his leg, he had begun to tremble slightly. He put it in the pocket of his jeans. He kept talking to Jt despite it-. When they arrived, I swear it was frightening ... There were three ..

-¡¿Three?! .. .- Tremendous what the situation was presented to Jt clearly.

I heard, like Cat, shot one of them. Then Bob was about to be toppled by another ... I did not think throw me to take off the beast ... I got it, but I was faced with him. I heard that Bob fired the beast, who was still a Cat, and she fought with the other, I saw the missing appeared above the wagon ready to jump on Cat ... .- I had to stop the tremor was getting worse. He went to his room opened the dresser drawer to get the gem. He put it in his pocket barely. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

-Then ..- kept talking while returning to the hall-. All I remember was the beast that was closer, pounce on me and I try my hardest not nailed me his fangs into my neck ... .- sat back down on the stool-. Jt, I swear, that part of me knew that this fight was not going to end well ... but suddenly heard a terrible roar and immediately noticed his fangs ... .. and nothing more.

On the other hand, Jt was sweating just to hear you say.

-When you arrived you had really bad, it's true ... what good was that at least we quickly realized that no injuries were too severe ...

Yes ... but all was because Cat and his father arrived just at the right time if not now be dead .-Was silent thinking whether to tell what had happened to Stuart after, but chose not to. Everything was a blur in his mind yet and it was difficult to assimilate, and even more by phone.

He promised that when found out everything exactly. Jt be the first to know. He kept talking.

-It was a miracle, these "beasts" believe, they were modified to be more lethal. According to Markus nail the area where I was necrosing fangs if I were not who I am, would have died with that simple touch in seconds ... possibly poisoned

-God! This increasingly more complicated .But, there is something I do not understand how the hell, Cat saved from which he was coming ?. asked intrigued.

Vincent tried to shake off the question.

-That part no longer remember and Cat yet has told me ... yesterday we limit ourselves to rest.

An ironic chuckle was heard on the other side.

'-What are you laughing? -. Vincent asked, already knowing the answer.

-Not, .. not at all .. You're right, just relax ... after night you had taken was normal ... - he turned his chuckle.

Vincent got up wanting to change the subject.

-Well .. Let's get to the important ... Why you wanted to Cat?

His friend then seemed to remember was called.

-Ah! It's true ... Just to say that I have invitations for the party of the Baker at Rockefeller ... We will go three ... you can be like logistics support ... Mark has been and has brought a few briefcases property FBI that are for hallucinate .. I can assure you that after seeing them, I support that phrase that says "big Brother is watching us ... at all hours."

Vincent could not help smiling on the other side, but then turned serious. He could not afford to expose him again.

-And ... I feel great that he help us but I will go with them ... - pronounced "I" with emphasis -. ... Better than you who is devoted to logistics.

But, just to give you a beating .. -. slightly annoyed, he said.

Vincent moved his injured shoulder with relative ease ... then realized it was the same which gave the bullet that shot a coincidence!

.-I've already said that I am recovering well .. I go with them ... They need a bodyguard ...

Jt said nothing for a while and when he spoke there was a point of disappointment in his voice ..

-All right, all right ... when you have everything ready I call you. With the illusion that by get dressed me of "El Zorro" !

Vincent's reaction was expected.

-¿¡El Zorro!? .- Asked without understanding anything.

Jt's laughter on the other hand, was all the answer he received before his friend to hang up.

* * *

Mark arrived at his office first thing in the morning. He had not slept at all.

What they had been told was too afraid to pretend to have a quiet night and that considering that he had never been a coward, but the possible loss of his family, was something he had always been very bad, although he knew that it could occur at any time.

He got up with the idea of spending the day trying that the attack of the three beasts of the Consortium, did not affect him more. He also had some work to do. That would be balm to the bad thoughts.

When he entered the office that he shared with Spencer, found him reviewing a handful circulars, which in colloquial terms came to mean, bureaucracy.

-What the hell is that? Want to do more statistics ?. - He asked while regulatory suit jacket and took off his tie loosened. He hung up the back of his chair and then approached the table of his companion.

He took one of the papers.

Spencer stepped forward.

-They're allocations prosecutors. I wanted to see who will cope the Italians ..

Mark looked at him strangely.

-Since when you are interested in that? All members of the prosecution, seem you good right? Not me, but you, yes ...

Mark leaned against the table and read he had taken. Indeed were the allocations for new FBI investigations, of police stations and for cases that had gone to trial.

He was reading them without much interest when suddenly, Spencer got up from the chair, slightly excited

-Yes! ... I knew it! ... they had to give it to her ..

Mark stayed stone, seeing gestures as effusive in their partner, but believed begin to understand what it was about all.

-Do not you're referring to Ms. López, right? . They have given the case of "the Calabrians" to Carmen Lopez ...

-Yes.- Spencer sat back rolling her eyes-. I love this woman ... and also ..- looked at his companion gravely-.. It is really good at trials.

Mark got up and went to his desk He opened a drawer and pulled out a package of 4 inches thick

-Here, this is all that has been the case. Give it to her , and you explain it in detail . - He left it on his desk as he smiled mischievously.

Spencer thanked him, watching him with extreme gratitude.

Mark could not help thinking that Ms. Carmen Lopez was much woman for him, but hey, maybe appearances were deceiving

When he turned to his desk to begin work really, Spencer called him

-Ah! Now that memory. - He rummaged through his papers-. .. I've seen anything that might interest you. This is - He took one and handed it-. Talk of detective Chandler. So you see, a person who investigab, died the other day killed ..

Mark took the paper held out to him quickly

\- Have allocated the assistant prosecutor to take him . - Spencer tried to smile mischievously, as he had done before Marlk- I know the detective, is not indifferent to you

Mark looked at him with disgust face

-I do not know why you think so, we have just seen three or four times .

-Your bodily language.- He said of his companion, becoming understood.

For a couple of seconds he was tempted to explain some things about body language, but then thought better, the poor was not to blame for being so green affairs of skirts. He preferred to concentrate on the role he had in his hands.

-You win. - Spencer .

He began to read. - the prosecution would come to 125 this morning to be informed of the reasons why they had been in contact with Detective Morrison, retired 5th. - continued reading and was paralyzed. The assistant prosecutor who was taking that was Gabe and ... .- He looked at his watch, it has to be about to appear by the police Station -. Cat would be there, for sure. She would have to present the case with Tess.

-Spencer, I have to go .. It's an emergency. - They said as he was putting his jacket again. He adjusted his tie and took the phone.

-All right . I'll take care of bringing the reports ... .- looked at him wonderingly. Is by the detective ?, something wrong?

-No, and I'll tell you ... be right back.

He shot out of the office. He had to go flying to the 125.

He did not want think of what would happen if those two got together in the same room, even if there were witnesses.

* * *

-And that's all ... - Cat went to his desk, holding a cup of coffee in hand, hoping that Tess was given for expired with the explanation that was giving him what had happened the night before. Of course until that he had not spoken with his father and with Stuart, she would not mention anything about the "other" issue.

-Must've be horrific to see how three of those things coming for you. - Tess sat in his chair and took a look at the case file Baker's woman, and now, had left them, what scientific writing to the murder of Morrison. In theory, the case belonged to the 5th, but Tess knew so many people in the police, due to his family and was a rare place where she could not ask for a favor. The daughter and sister of cops has its advantages.

Catherine sat at his desk and sighed.

-'I can assure you it was ... but, well have gone quite well delivered at last. - She put the cup and began to draft the report he would present to the Captain about the reasons which led them to the party that later tonight - . And Vincent is recovering quickly .. this morning was fine ... So we left early.

Tess looked at her with a smile.

\- We noticed last night that he was not as bad as he seemed...

Cat did not understand at first because she said that her friend. When he did, surprise and shame came over his face. She stopped what she was doing and murdered his Tess, with her gaze.

-Oh! No ... no ... you could not hear us ... it can't be ..

Tess laughed outright.

-The walls are paper thin and you were precisely not very discreet ... - still laughing.

Cat was given by offended.

-We're very discreet, I can assure you ..

-Well... - stared at her funny, but gave her grief and change the subject - . Finally it is important that you are well... and indeed, the others, what happened to them?

Cat shook his head, grateful that the previous conversation had ended.

-I do not know ... one died, but the other two went. If its qualities resemble those of Vincent, I suppose, that should be reset ... -. She put her elbows on the table and made a face of concern - . It was something I had never seen .. its ferocity and that way to attack the three ... -. Cat realized as she said that if it had not intervened Stuart, undoubtedly the three'd be dead. She took a deep breath trying dissimilar anxiety I was feeling. She did not want that Tess realized. Surreptitiously She took a pill from his pocket and stuffed into his mouth. Drink coffee.

Her companion leaned back in her chair.

-But worst of all, is Gabe ... and do you think it was taken serum Sam? ..- Sat up and rested his arms on his desk. If so and we could administer the antidote of Jt, we could cancel the beast.

Catherine nodded.

-Yeah ... I had thought, but before anything my father has to tell me everything he knows .. tonight we could not talk much. I went home with the "simple" intention to ask for explanations at is Gabe and you look like we're done.

At that time, Captain's call to his office. Cat took the papers had just drafted and, together with Tess was towards there.

Captain Ward was waiting at the door, closed it when both entered.

They were shocked to see anything else, the person who was looking out the office window at the time.

-I Reported that Mr Lowan will lead the detective Morrison research from the prosecution. Would be interested in what they can tell you how I know you knew I do not think there problems.

Captain Ward was waiting at the door, closed it when both entered.

They were shocked to see anything else, the person who was looking out the office window at the time.

-I reported that Mr Lowan will lead detective investigating the Morrison from the prosecution ... I would be interested in what you can tell, I do not think there problems.

Both will become paralyzed.

Cat was unable to speak. Gabe approached her, looking smugly and took the papers she was carrying.

-I suppose this is the report about your relationship with the detective. Because I have understood you had talked to him for an investigation into the Baker's family ...

Catherine noticed that everything in her mind turned red .. could not think, could not concentrate except one thing ... On her back, clutching the waist of her pants was loaded her gun ... ... knew perfectly well that the world would be better without scoundrels like that .. Without beasts like that ...

She threw her hand back, with the full assurance that that's what she had to do ...

But at that time, the office door banged open. Disgruntled She turned dark blue eyes meeting Mark, looking desperately.

-Excuse me by the interruption ...- His expression change as he saw that the rest of the room looked puzzled. She was again the unperturbed professional -. I'm FBI agent, Mark Newman, need to talk to detective Chandler ...- is about her father.

Cat looked at him in bewilderment. Mark did not even have time to open her mouth. He took her by the elbow and pulled away.

-Captain sorry, but it is very urgent ... .- apologized. I give her back right away.

He saw from the corner of the eye as Tess nodded, and a strange expression on the face of Gabe. You could tell he wanted Cat was there, challenging the two. He would not give that pleasure.

Just outside the door, his half-sister, she tried to pull away.

-Mark Let me! ...- Let me! ...- Let me!

-No ... I hope that you were not planning to do, what I think you were gonna do ...- - took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment - . If I take 5 seconds longer ...

Cat was released.

-He is a son of a bitch !

Mark stopped walking and looked at Cat's eyes. They were still in the hallway.

-Catherine, I know, I know, but your voice down, please! Papa told me all yesterday accompanied by a glass of scotch -. grabbed her shoulders - . Relax, okay ?, you and I are going to have a coffee.

-But he is ... you know what it is .. and what he has done. - At least she said softly. She wiped over his face, visibly nervous - .. I can not stand this ... Mark ... explain to me why we can't kill him?

He raised an eyebrow, skeptical, as he watched her.

-You dont know what you're saying ... if you had, you would have repented, your whole life-. He returned to grab her by the elbow and with the other hand opened the door of the police station.

A wonderful sun of late May, received them...

Cat stood before descending the stairs, closed her eyes and allowed to warm by the spring sunshine. She spoke barely moving.

-I dont think Mark ...- I'm beginning to understand the thirst for revenge of Rebecca and what is worse, the thirst for revenge of Vincent when he wanted to kill my father.

Mark forced her to move on.

Catherine, there are things that you dont know ...- He put a sad face.

-It's about Gabe?

He nodded.

-Yeah ...-Lowered his head and took a deep breath before returning to lift -. Gabe knows you have the gene that makes you special, the same having him ... and for all we know, he hasn't good intentions.

She could not believe what she was hearing. She swallowed before speaking again. The gravity of the situation was reflected in her face.

-I invite the coffee ... I think we have to give you an update mutually.

* * *

Vincent was watching himself in the mirror, his room at the men's club and could not believe to what he had come.

-What will you do with Gabe now he knows about Cat? And now we know what he is?

He asked Jt, as he watched with folded arms chest.

Vincent sighed, as he started to get black high boots.

-I dont know .. Mark has said to Cat, to be patient ... it's all too complicated ... Also -. He turned to look at his friend - . The bastard to made clear, what we imagined and is the Consortium wise, that they were investigating the Baker's family.

-That's why I find it very risky to go to the party. - warned him, Jt.

Vincent nodded, fitting the boot of the right leg. He got up to see the result. Perfect, though a bit tricky to walk with them.

He returned to the conversation with Jt.

-Catherine wants to find out, what had Morrison, that was so important to kill so many years later, only because she and Tess began to investigate a little. .- Was to the bed and took his black blouse, pulled it and put it inside the trousers -. Mark's uncle .. Nicholas, will go home Gabe and he will put microphones and a GPS in the car ... we will control, somehow, his movements. Also if Heather is with him ... Nicholas will be stuck to them ...

-Why did not directly follow him? -. Jt asked, confused.

-Because they promised to Cat, that would take care of her sister .. At all times .. It is his weak point, the most defenseless of all they're in this and there are many enemies, not only Gabe. We can not leave unattended.

Jt nodded, but his expression was clear that things were getting worse and worse.

-And the serum did, so he can use with Cat?

-That we believe. As Kevin heard, Mark's cousin.

-The other infiltrate...

But has no access to hospital only to the research area, according to him made him beast Gabe them with other serum created by the new genetic researcher. The old man found dead floating in the Hudson . and were not the Reynolds .. .- looked at his friend - . As you see, this serum is more evolved than yours ..

Vincent went back to the bed.

Well, let us the subject Gabe . others take care for now. Jt noticed that sounded like a warning. If the current tactic failed, he would go for Gave. He changed tema.-. So Tess and Cat are dressing in the apartment Tess? .- Asked.

.. Yes... were going to be working all afternoon .

Vincent nodded.

-Cat came to eat and was a seen and unseen . ate, while not stopped talking and turned to leave the house ... so you see, wanted to know everything possible about the Baker's family .. Number of siblings, gossip and others.

-I called Tess to the police station to say that the famous party was a costume party acclimated in adventure literature and comics ... The party is organized on the occasion of opening a macrobibliteca in the Bronx, created with funds that big libraries of New York, have donated ... Symbolic keys will be issued to those responsible for it and raise funds to increase the volume of books.

-It's something laudable .. and also provides relief from tax right? .- Vincent said.

Jt nodded.

Vincent was placed, the mask and scarf, head, knotted, according to the picture, who was looking, a Tyrone Power, dressed in the same way as him. Placed sash at the waist and sleeve ablusonó. He had to leave part of his chest exposed.

The final touch was the coat and hat, sword and whip. He took a little makeup of Tess, who Jt had brought him, and held it out for injuries from the clutches. Not that they saw, because they were more stuck to side, but just in case at some point, the shirt is too open.

Jt was dressed watched, amused at the faces of disgust and satisfaction was getting equal parts. Everyone likes things fit well, but those things are not to your liking. He could not help tell some of the story behind the myth.

-"El Zorro" really had red hair ... what do you think?

Vincent frowned.

-He was Irish ... then worked for the Spaniards and later for the Mexicans when they decided to become independent .. It was one of the initiators of that independence .. It created a sort of band of outlaws who traded with snuff and alcohol and all of black dressed ... exactly like you ...

Vincent finished everything correctly placed just as his friend just mentioned. He looked at himself carefully. There it was, right in front of him, reflected in the mirror of his room, precursor of independence from Mexico in the seventeenth century and bandit, El Zorro

Jt looked with resignation.

-Well we must recognize that you have left best to you, to me ..- sighed as she headed to bed. Above it had put a pair of objects, like buttons, one cm in diameter. He took it and gave it to his friend - . Put one of these in the ear, we will be in touch at all times, you will hear me and I'll hear you - Tess and Cat, take other peers- . Among you doesnt hear you - I will intermediary- .

Vincent did as he said and conceded one in the right ear.

-'Is this it that gave you Mark?

-Yeah ... brought me a briefcase that had all that in theory has no the FBI - Most are for tracking Dana when she are in the hospital - - . He looked worried. - ... As long as they are believed the story that Dana will tell them- .

Vincent nodded.

-As long as they believed ..- . He checked his watch- . It was 7:30 in the afternoon, had the right to go to the party time. On the invitations was put at 20:00 - . I better go - So ... I'm a David Moore, owner of a new library on Broadway .. Is not it?

-Yeah ... this is - . He reaffirmed his friend - . David real is in Cancun with friends. Bachelor party- .

-All Right ... - To Vincent loved that was as far as possible - . Do not you have told me that they will disguise? - . He asked just as he was going down to look for a taxi ..

Jt smiled.

\- You will see, I do not think you have trouble finding them.- He sat at the table in the bedroom, smiling now, are going, all, the same color ...

* * *

The Club Quarters Hotel was situated on the 25W near the Rockefeller Centre. Before he leave the cab at the door and was watching as some people were heading there on foot, dressed characters in literature and comic.

When he came down, he found himself face to face with none other than that, Don Quijote, unmistakable with his helmet, armor and spear. They greeted politely nodded.

He realized that it would be an interesting evening. When people know they do not recognize, do and say things they would never do with open face.

Coat, hat and gloves are well placed, and standing up straight, threw walk into the hotel. In these situations could forget what he was and for he was there. A part of him just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Upon entering saw a sign in a triptych, where they indicated the direction to follow to go to the celebration for the opening of the Baker Library in the Bronx. It would not have been necessary, follow people that was dressed, had it not lost.

By the way, it was found with other famous people, Hamlet, The Great Gatsby, Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings, The Three Musketeers, and of course could not miss Rett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara; many people would be part of the party given by Baker.

They went up in the elevator about 10 plants and arrived at a double door, where two impeccably dressed man , but you could tell they belonged to the security service, checked invitations. Vincent taught his, taking it out from a hidden pocket lining coat. they brought it back wishing you a wonderful evening.

He took a couple of steps and stood at the entrance. Although, they had just taken the 20:00 the great hall was full, most distendidamente talking in groups, with glasses in their hands and some others, walking around the room.

She had been decorated with exquisite taste. All the walls were pictures of one meter 50 centimeters with foil covers great works of world literature and Comic.

He watched for a while longer, trying to see two black women, but failed to identify them. Nor could hear the heart of Cat.

He decided to go and visit the room; possibly they would see him before.

Your entry had an incredible effect. The vast majority of these women, of all ages, turned toward him as he set foot on the inside.

It seemed someone had told them. Cat, called it the Effect Vincent Keller, and today, wearing this disguise the effect was increased tenfold.

He headed the drinks table feeling like a lot of pairs of female eyes, accompanied him on the road. He could not help but smile when he heard the odd sigh. Amazing ...

He ordered a glass of red wine and turned around, looking for Cat. He looked at his watch. They should have already arrived.

At that time, at his side, a red-haired, tall and strong boy also ordered a glass of wine. He wore a kilt and a white shirt. They looked at the two for a few seconds.

-I like your costume much more than mine .- I said amused-. Is more elegant go black and masked, than with skirts, but my wife has insisted -. he held out her hand -. Mackezie James Alexander Malcolm Fraser, Scottish in troubles ... and my wife - . He looked around and finally drew a beautiful, small woman, dressed in a spectacular vintage dress, that smiles him and greeted him with her hand -. Claire... Worshiper of Diana Gabaldon's novels ...

Vincent smiled and shook hands with force. He had fallen well.

\- "El Zorro" ... nice to meet Jaime ...- is he presented.

Jaime was downed wine and taking two more glasses were dismissed.

-Enjoy the party! ... If they do another, vote for your costume, see you.! -. And he turned away to look for his wife.

Vincent was finished the cup and began to walk among the attendees.

At that moment, a thought crossed his mind. He could not have him appreciate Cat's father, were many things that always come between them, but at least had made a good thing. Since he changed again, had control over his emotions, he could move among the people without fear that the beast out at the slightest setback. Anyway, the words of Bob saying that someday might do harm to Cat, had not been erased from his mind, and never would. Helplessly he played with his left hand the gem he had in his coat pocket ...

Despite all this, he breathed deeply, feeling a normal person, even if a momentary illusion and walked among the guests, looking for Tess and Cat. Occasional woman approached him and as he said how wonderful he was, he gave his cards with your phone. Did Catherine reason, as Vincent Keller effect or was the costume?

He continued touring the room. It was found superheroes, gangsters, evil wizards, good witches, girls with red slippers and some with red braids, and suddenly saw a wonderful woman sheathed in a black suit Lycra and leather, with a whip grabbed her waist and a mask that covered his neck, hair and face, leaving only half open, the lower part of the face. Cat's ears were his trademark identification. He smiled admiringly. Closed and felt like your heart would melt with hers. He could never lose while feel that way.

Beside another amazing, taller than her, and clad in a black suit with a neckline of vertigo, ending in a zipper, red wig, belt and tied to the left leg holster, woman approached her a glass of for a second and the smallest was towards the terrace. The tall woman was lost in the crowd. Vincent smoothed his knob and immediately went after his "cat woman".

Morgan saw a shadow that ran along the wall of the building and that at no time security cameras could record. When he entered, his face covered with hand ... it seemed that whoever he was, knew of the existence of these cameras.

He advanced the tape to the time the companion to the detective Chandler left the factory, to check if anyone was dating her or behind them. Again a shadow slipped ... but could not see his face, Who the hell was the man who had saved Dr. Forbes? ... The bastard had they screwed up the plan ...

It had been a surprise that the good doctor appeared at the door, did not think twice and decided who better to work for them, what they were voluntarily or involuntarily it was not important. He would hide so that neither Mr. Keller could even find him ... but that unknown interfered not only thwarted his plans, but it ended up also killing Mike ...

He leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply. May not know who he was, but he was quite sure he worked for, .the family Reynolds, as something so small could disturb !, both here and in England.

The answer was clear they knew what they were doing. They knew what their weaknesses and treacherously attacked without giving the face ... and now, Stuart, a Stuart, who had decided to take sides, was with them.

He remembered then the last day he saw him, at about 7 years, half dead in the house next to the East River, after he had killed two of his " beasts "to try to save the lives of women, which nevertheless, died from wounds on the way to hospital ...

What he remembered most was what he saw in his eyes, in the eyes of Stuart, despair and guilt that bordered on insanity ...

He sighed, never wear well that Stuart, was gone from their environment, but it was something he had to learn to cope even better now since had begun to attack them.

He finished filing a report for Washington and turned to lay on the chair. Things would be clearly defined after this meeting. They could not be more failures of this kind.

He rose; had to tidy up a few things before making a visit to his "friend" Anthony ...

* * *

Cat peered into the balcony of the great hall of the party, marveling at the splendid views of NY at sunset, which was presented before her eyes.

It was a great night in May and allowed a deep breath as she let her nerves were relaxing. Suddenly, strong hands circled her waist, resting on her belly.

-Jt have fixated on black. - Said a deep, sensual voice.

\- Excuse me sir but I think you're wrong ... .- cautioned, but, held tight, those hands and pressed them against her more.

-I do not think, with that costume you wear, your body is defined to perfection and I know it so well that it can not possibly be wrong ... - Moved slightly back and toured with the look from the ankles to the back of Catherine ... - Itis a pity that so many people around ...

She smiled.

-We can leave them set for tonight .. what do you think? .- she stick him, all he could clearly noticing what it seemed to him ...

Vincent coughed.

\- Just thinking about it ... .- - ducked kissing her neck through the suit.

Cat closed her eyes.

It's so fine this costume, it looks like wearing nothing since. - He said slowly. He was sliding his hands belly it downwards ..

Then two voices were heard, one inside their heads calling them to order and another out was doing exactly the same.

-¡ Boys !.- Tess had come suddenly - .Oh! Sorry for the interruption but the host has just arrived ... - dress like the Scarlet Pimpernel ... ..- could not help smiling. She looked at Vincent -. Another masked outlaw.

Vincent hastily separated from his wife and turned around. Tess looked him up and down, Cat did the same and smiled with satisfaction. That bonbon man was all, all hers. Tess was the one that spoke.

-You're great Vincent, but I think we have come here to work ...

The alluded smiled slightly and nodded.

-So is ... By the way, you're downright awesome, Black Widow ... Jt will be, tonight, Captain America? ...- Could not help but smile imagining the situation as he passed beside her and entered the room, leaning coat above the shoulders. Jt, in his ear, started throwing curses ... what made that he would laugh even more.

Cat went after him; when it passed near Tess, this could not help saying:

-You must a problem ... do you know?Give me a warmth! ...

Cat laughed at the idea of her friend.

\- -Well, but now you who would appease you ... right?

Tess looked at her in surprise.

-Hey! Yeah ... ... but now we are talking about you ...

Cat pursed his lips a moment.

-By The way, you did not tell me that the other day, Vincent entered without knocking the gentlemen's club ...

Tess made a face of resignation.

-Well, let it pass .. guess what both of you will have laughed at our expense.

-No ... no .. not like you can not imagine ... - her friend grinned helplessly as they headed into the great hall. They were dodging people coming out to the terrace.

-Cat, you are bad, very bad ...

At that time the imposing figure of "El Zorro" appeared in the doorway.

-Isn't had to work ?, because if not, go back where I was ... - and approached Cat. Tess took her hand to her friend..

-Let'S Go! Mr. Baker awaits ..

They entered the room and saw a couple dressed sixteenth century French nobles being greeted by all the guests.

According to the pictures I've seen of the family. - Started saying Cat-. are three brothers, those two are the two largest, Aaron Baker's JR, and his sister Angela. The latter is about 50 years old, quite attractive, twice divorced, no children. The other is missing in some country in South America.

She looked at her husband.

Well ...Zorro .. go for her!

-What?! .- Vincent was surprised. What the hell are you saying?

-Not believe you came here, just to make us bodyguard .- Vincent was set at woman who was going Aaron Baker's arm. El white makeup on her face did not stop to appreciate was a beautiful, smooth and tanned brown skin, with deep dark eyes woman. El dress she wore huge, emphasized her narrow waist and generous chest, threatening to escape the deep neckline. A splendid 50 years, without a doubt.

Vincent could not help smiling.

-Go and get even more about his father, family, everything you ... okay? .. Mr. Daniel Moore, owner of a bookstore that just opened on Broadway? ... I'll be your friend who left abandoned you ..

-Cat, You're asking who tries to seduce her? .- Asked Tess surprised.

Vincent was watching her.

-It will be a pleasure ..- a voice in his ear, said "so great is?."- . not you know it . - . replied, Vincent to Jt without realizing that Cat. was listening. She, hearing it could not help stick a stiletto heel of her shoes in the foot.

Vincent lips containing a shout bit.

-It was kidding ..., .- tried to excuse himself.

\- Only, I'm asking enough to tell you something interesting time, I'll get the big fish. Tess, you do photos. I have a few ..

-A Her orders, "boss".

Vincent approached her while calling a white wine in the bar. He stood beside her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her watching him intently. He ordered a glass of red wine. When the waiter was about to serve, she was ahead.

-No, no, do not give him that. Gived him from which you give my brother.

The alluded nodded without putting or objection. A small fridge came over and took a bottle of Georges de Latour Reserve Cabernet Sauvignon, and served him in the glass.

This took it and thanked the woman.

-Thanks for the detail; insurance exquisite broth .- made as if to toast- . What a beautiful woman. - he said staring eyes

-Of course Angela Baker's, however tanned in battles that she was, fell rendered as these eyes looked. They toasted.

-For a perfect gentleman . -

Vincent smiled before taking the cup to his lips.

The table began to fill in the time, with people, who kept coming to replenish fluids. Angela, seeing that her prey could escape her, alive, took his arm and was led onto the terrace. A more discreet place.

He walked to the railing and invited Vincent, to do the same.

-I'm Angela Baker ... and you, is it?

Vincent, looked a few seconds the view, before speaking.

-Are convinced that wants to break the magic ..?

She smiled.

-No ... but I like to know who I have to look tomorrow ...

Vincent, the cup to his lips.

-Daniel Moore, I own a bookstore on Broadway ... I know who you are ... The good work of his family precedes them ..

The table began to fill in the time, with people, who kept coming to replenish fluids. Angela, seeing that her prey could escape her, alive, took his arm and was led onto the terrace. A more discreet place.

He walked to the railing and invited Vincent, to do the same.

-I'm Angela Baker ... and you, is it?

Vincent, looked a few seconds the view, before speaking.

-Are convinced that wants to break the magic ..?

She smiled.

-No ... but I like to know who I have to look tomorrow ...

Vincent, took the cup to his lips.

-Daniel Moore, I own a bookstore on Broadway ... I know who you are ... The good work of his family precedes them ..

She smile froze on his face when she heard the word "family".

-My family .. .- she gulped the wine that was left -. Do not talk about my family .. you have it?

Vincent, made a face deep disgust.

-Not .. nothing further ... I came with a friend, who has other interests, so I see. - He pointed to Cat, to who at that time was talking to Angela's brother.

She watched the scene.

-My brother has a knack for attracting people ... the power has those things . - but I'll do you a favor to her friend . - Catch her and push her away from him. He uses people and then discarded. them - There was much bitterness in his tone.

Vincent, went out there.

-Do not worry about my friend, knows defend herself .. and besides, I do not care much. - "I think I would say" he heard a voice in his ear. "Cat is trying to provoke him. She has spoken of his mother and his time in the hospital. You keep that going my right. Already have eating in the palm of your hand."

Vincent, sighed and returned to the subject - . The family is always tricky, and I see no good feeling between you ..

Angela smiled.

-¿Buen Feeling? .. No ... not there ... the family not choose .. .- turned to his companion. - I can assure you that I wished to be born somewhere else, somewhere else ... my family Things are not always what they seem. - He sighed as he turned to look at his brother with a mixture of fear and distaste - .. But change the subject ... if your accompanist has decided to leave him alone ... can you consider a free man tonight?

Vincent, nodded, staring into her eyes.

-In that case you mind if we did another company ... can not find anyone more interesting to be around .- approached him and brushed the tip of a finger Vincent, smooth chest. She then noticed the claw marks of the beast they were covered with makeup. - Are these wounds? .- he asked.

El grinned evilly

-Always I liked the passionate women. - Said as he removed his finger and kissed the back of her hand.

She felt like she shuddered to feel the touch of his lips on her skin.

The voice in the head of Vincent, laughed "well said ... by the way, Catherine just say something like: hands off, slut!" ".

Vincent, looked up to saw her looking at him scowling and shaking with her head gently.

-He could do me a favor ... and bring two glasses of wine ... .- asked at that time Angela-

-Right Now ... will not move from here. He warned her, before going to the drinks table. -. "Cat just told me that kisses on hand are not necessary" ... - smiled keeping an eye on his wife looking at him with a slight frown.

She, meanwhile, had approached Baker as a more flattering, but at no time could fail to be attentive to what was going on between Angela Baker and her boyfriend, and even more so when I saw that she was taking more and more trusts .

Anyway, the conversation with the older brother was being very unfruitful. She had said she was the daughter of a friend of her mother. A friend who she met when was the case of the disease.

Cat had been watching gossip magazines of the dates on which she was ill and had found one where Helen Baker stroll arm of a woman on the grounds of the small hospital that would later become the Baker. After his grandfather, fire hit him, of course.

That woman in the photos, was called Karen Murphy. When Cat said she was his daughter, Aaron Baker's eyes opened wide ... - said very politely that he was very young then and he remembered nothing of those days ... but anyway, he was glad to greet her.

Catherine felt his was a complete renocimiento at him. Then he asked for his sick father, but just then a phone rang. The like the Scarlet Pimpernel pulled a next-generation mobile pocket of his pants ... He apologized to Cat and went to a corner of the room to take the call.

-Jt, tell Tess that go for Baker. He got a call and I want to know what the hell is saying.

After a few seconds she saw like Black Widow was heading toward where the host was. He stood unobtrusively near and gave a nod Cat head.

Did not give them much time. Baker hung up and went to the event coordinator, said something in his ear and he nodded. They separated.

Tess saw like was heading for a table and picked up a cup and spoon.

* * *

The meeting began with British punctuality at 20:00. The two factions, sat down at the table facing. A politics in the left side and another, scientific on the right side.

Reports, which showed that the berserkers were sufficiently trained to be a force for final containment, were presented. The personal guard of the new order. The opportunity was unique, unstable governments in difficult situations for people, distrust of politicians.

They did not have to wait for to take the final step. Furthermore, he need not be many, only three or four key positions gradually, were ascending, up to the top and the berserkers would make them all the dirty work.

That, the politicians said.

* * *

Just when Vincent, reached the height of Angela with two glasses, a tinkle was heard all around the room.

She took the cup Vincent handed him, and glanced at below their spectacular lashes. There was a deep disappointment in her eyes.

She said goodbye politely Vincent. The licentious rich had completely disappeared. She smiled affably.

-I'm glad so much to have meet you, Mr. Moore, it's a shame that we can not extend this evening ..- She kissed him on the cheek and entered the hall toward where her brother was.

Vincent could only think one thing "Poor little rich girl" and immediately realized it reminded him of someone. He breathed deeply and undone the thought of the head. There wasn't time.

He went looking for Cat and Tess. He found them right in front of him in, the entrance door. He went to them.

-What happens? .- He asked surreptitiously.

Cat replied.

-I do not know ... He received a phone call and was told the event organizer that he had to say a few words ... so you see, will speak.

Tess said she had only heard saying "right now I do it", that was all.

\- "Sorry to interrupt this celebration, but it would mean a words.- picked up his drink and looked at the audience that rodeaban- We she greatly appreciate the generous donations that have made the library to open tomorrow ... please .. Albert. - called out to a black man dressed as Robin Hood who came immediately. He put his arm around his shoulder and placed him facing the audience - . This man will lead one of the largest libraries in NY, let us give a round of applause ... .- guest did without hesitation.

When the applause ended, Aaron Baker continued.

-I know it will help many children and adults to find what many have found in reading, a passion and a way of understanding life ... But now, I want to make an announcement .. .- looked like Angela was at his side. She smiled but it was not a happy smile, no. -. - For a long time I have been tempted by the world of politics, everyone you know. My father had always wanted one of his sons devoted his life to the service of others . - He picked air - . Well, that time has come ... Here, today, announced that, I will present my candidacy for Congress in NY state.

Tess, Vincent and Cat were stunned, not quite knowing what to say, especially when they heard the whole room erupted in a standing ovation.

* * *

The manager of speaking, for the scientific part, said only one thing: Everything they had been doing for over one century, has impacted on a power never imagined. They could control who wanted from the shadows, and this is much more viable and less risky option, to expose, not worth ... Also they were working on scientific discoveries that could change the world ... .¿no that was more important than the political power ?. It can, that need someone of the Council inside Congress, but his idea was not visible power, if not, the real power .. power undercover is always more profitable.

The politicians smiled thinking that money could buy everything. Without money, the hospital would be nothing Baker and research, would end. - But suddenly, the smile froze on their faces, four large and strong man had entered. - The scientists rose up. The spokesman went on talking

-This beyond the a simple government of men ... The power that we have can make us gods and as such, have an obligation to do what we need to safeguard the world from a catastrophe and it is essential that a large part of humanity is sacrificed to save the other hand, and, we will choose who is in each place. - Collected papers as he had taken out and closed his portafolios-. - As I just said ... You have never had more control he once gave them and now ... .- looked at men who had just entered -. - we take away from you.

They left the room and closed the door behind them. Heard nothing as they walked down the hallway carrying them to the elevator. It did not make noise to kill someone ... They take care to leave everything as knew they had to do.

In the pocket a spokesman a phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and took it down, he knew who was calling.

Across the line, the voice of Aaron Baker informed.

-it's done .. the nomination to Congress's official ... How about has gone all out there? ..

His interlocutor smiled.

-Perfectly ... everything will be done with the cleaning that characterizes us ...

-All right, so I like ... This just started and we must be scrupulous about these things. Blood always stain a lot.

* * *

When they left the party, they took the car Cat, and went to Jt's home. All were quite astonished by the announcement, but it was something that Bob had told them, that people want to have control and beasts are his bodyguards ... This was getting ugly.

They left Jt, photos they had done, and Cat, gave him the photo of Aaron Baker father, who had taken the detective's house. She wanted that he will scan and save it.

They left the earpiece that had brought and said goodbye until tomorrow. They had things to think about.

* * *

They arrived home after midnight. Catherine knew that it was unreasonable to think of sex, with whom it was falling, but she could not help, well, we could not help it. Perhaps it was a way to release tension, but they were kissing all the way since leaving home Jt. Only was needed, he look at her like he used to and there was not anything else in the world they two.

Cat, put the keys in the lock, while Vincent began to unzip in her back. She turned.

-'I told you to wait to get home to do that. - Said, slightly annoyed.

\- Yes... we are at home ... continued by lowering it .- -. While driving, I know it's complicated you these things, but here ... we have no danger of colliding.

She tried to get away from him order to open the door.

\- But the neighbors do not have to learn that I have a boyfriend so fiery. - Got open it and went inside.

Nothing doing, Vincent grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately on the boca..Catherine clung to his neck enjoying the moment. It was she who broke away first ...

-We'd better go to the bedroom ... .- said, taking him by the hand- . But first a question ... .- she stopped and looked with some suspicion.

-That way get close to Angela, would not have to worry about me? You seemed very comfortable in the role.

A loud laugh escaped his throat.

-Are you jealous? - Do not forget that you forced me.

-But ... it felt like it took too much confidence ...

Vincent kept laughing.

-Not I did, nor said anything that you wont approve. Jt has all the recorded conversation.

Cat stood a moment thinking.

-Would you be able to hear it? ... Do not you trust me? .- Asked him amazed.

She ran his tongue over her lips.

Yeah, trust me, but I do not like touched you, and fewer women like that.

He approached her.

-I have to admit that I love to get jealous. - Said, tickling.

She laughed. The little anger was gone.

-Okay ... Let's go to the bedroom? ...

He nodded.

When they arrived they found the dress of Rebecca spread over the bed. The magic light of the full moon directly influenced him. Cat put her hands to her mouth.

-Oh! I did not remember that I had to save ... .Where would put it? .- He bit her lip thinking the right place.

Vincent took it carefully and went into the living room.

-Where are you holding up? .- She asked scared.

-AL Couch, morning and lay it up - .- replied as he went down the hall.

15 seconds later returned to appear through the door.

-Do you want to turn on the light?. - Asked by hand on the switch.

Cat turned to the window and saw a ray of white light was right on the bed and lit the entire stay. It was full moon night and the atmosphere created was downright gorgeous.

She shook her head.

He nodded and walked slowly taking off her coat in one quick motion. A few white papers and the gem, fell from his inside pocket. Cat bent down to pick up the gem and incidentally the papers ... She looked and his amazement grew.

-They're phone numbers ... .¿Vincent?

Let's say I have had "success" among women tonight ... .-. he took them off of hands and leave it on your nightstand. He took the gem and keep it in its place.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

-Vincent ...

He looked puzzled.

-What?

Cat's expression said it all ...

-Okay ... .- he came back for cards and broke them, thereupon went to the kitchen to throw them in the trash.

When he returned, Cat was still with arms crossed beside the bed arms. He remained standing at the door and took off his hat, whip and throwing them to the ground mask. He remained standing with hands on hips while Catherine would not stop laughing. It could be upset with him even two seconds. Without these moments together she could not bear all that was happening.

-Did you notice that twist of fate, in our latest "meetings ..." -. she stressed the word "meetings" - ... Is very present the clothes we wear?

Vincent was only a few inches from her. He nodded.

-My doctor's coat, dress Rebecca, these costumes . - he said, as he held her by the waist -. . yes..it's true .. but . - - he again attacked zipper dress- . The important thing is what's underneath.

He take her against the wall and turned her back, sticking her everything he could. Catherine raised her arms supporting palms on the wall.

Vincent, finished unzipping coming to the end of the back. Leave your skin exposed. He handed the suit's shoulders and began to kiss slowly, first one then the other. Under the hand and undid the clasp strapless bra. He reached beneath covering Cat's breasts. This took a breath and let out slowly. Then Vincent turned it to buckle.

He under the arms and pulled the suit. It was sliding down her arms and her body, revealing a black lace thong she wore. Kiss her perfect buttocks and continued to decline. He removed his shoes and pulled the suit. Cat looked at him and saw that again put the shoes. - She smiled.

-In this way, Cat, was leaning away from him, hands on the wall, wearing only black bra, thong simple, and a splendid heels.

Vincent began to kiss her neck and was dropped accompanying her kisses with continuous strokes. Her back, her waist, her firm legs .. everything was kisses and caresses. Cat could only sigh occasionally and wish that this never end.

Suddenly she noticed that Vincent pulled away. She turned around.

He was beside the bed, watching her.

Now, you undress me ..- said smiling.

She smiled back and went to him.

-It will be a pleasure.- said.

She approached. She looked into his eyes and kissed him, as she reached the opening of the shirt. He touched his chest, barely brushing against the back of her hand. She ran them smoothly passing on her nipples. She noticed wounds, ran them slowly.

She released the only two buttons that had buckled into the bottom and slid the shirt over his shoulders, pulling it carefully.

Was limited for a few seconds to admire the wide and fibrous breast ... then gently began to kiss him. Vincent hugged her, closed his eyes and allowed to do.

Cat shirt let fall to the ground. While still kissing, I dropped the sash and side button pants. Then he sat on the bed and take off my boots, Vincent lay down and closed his eyes. When he was already barefoot, forced him to get up. He opened his eyes enjoying, of what did Cat.

He lowered his pants and pulled them off. Since he had only a narrow black underwear that right, hid what had to cover.

So, Cat, it was circling a few times rise to their heels, putting a hand on his chest. Marveling at the sight before her.

She stopped when passing through his back. He stroked slowly, enjoying all her skin, feeling its warmth beneath her fingers. Gently kissed her lightly running her tongue, causing Vincent sigh, every time that she touched him..

Entertained, the time required. She went down her legs, kissing the inside of the knees, Vincent could not help moving, that area was especially sensitive. She stroked his thighs and reached within ...

At that time, Vincent, and could not take it anymore. She turned around and grabbed her tightly by the waist, over and kissed her. He kissed her passionately, opening his mouth and putting his tongue looking forward to hers. Cat grabbed his shoulders and corresponded without the least bit hesitation. It was the only place in the world where would always be, there, so close to him, without an inch of separation between them.

Vincent lay on the bed and kept kissing her gently stroking the leg that Cat had passed behind his back. They finished undressing in the blink of an eye.

They made love, hungry for each other. With that kind of thirst not ever get calm until the pleasure the other gives you, fills you completely.

They loved the light of the full moon and when finished, sweaty, tired and happy to be in each other's arms, fell asleep.

* * *

Jt should have gone to sleep when everyone left, but decided it was better to scan the photo that CAat had given him to Aaron Baker Senior, before it was lost ... He had too many things rolling and from tomorrow would further.

The briefcase that had brought Mark surveillance equipment containing the most sophisticated of the market. He had brought for use with Dana, but it had come very well for use with the kids at the party of the Baker. Everything had been recorded.

He was going to save the photo, along with the others, that they had did today at the party, in a folder you created just for everything related by the beasts and the Consortium.

The first thing that kept there at the time, was the list of names that Sam had managed to download. After much research had found that all these people made donations to the Baker Foundation, which, coincided exactly with the amounts that were in that list and they were, what they paid to Muirfield and its partnersin a nutshell to the Consortium. And it was also found that all of them had some medical relationship with the Hospital. They must favors.

All those people was being investigated by the prosecution after they capture to Sam, but with his death, had lost the only witness and the case was paralyzed, and if we add that Gabe was still working for them, prosecutors and the Consortium, ould say that slept very quiet at night.

He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the computer to process the picture information, while the eyes are massaged. It was late and needed to sleep. Last night had been movidita. Tess, against his will had decided to go to sleep on your floor, it was the only way both to rest. The next night she would stay.

He was about to fall asleep, when suddenly, the hourglass disappeared from the screen. The photo was scanned perfectly. He opened Photoshop and started to fix it a bit. It was something yellow and the colors were off. It was many years since 1982 and everything deteriorates.

He corrected lighting, tones, colors and made fixed given more intensity. When he felt it was acceptable did a zoom in on the Aaron Baker's face. It was not bad, it could be seen quite clearly.

He ran zoom the rest of the photo looking for something that he had, that the detective guard it so many years. It was a photo taken somewhere outdoors . It seemed that he saw in the distance the sea ... but unless forging a white table and chair in which he was sitting only trees and a blue sky to be seen. Very bland. He let it run.

He opened the archive of photos that Tess had been at the party and chose one where it looked, the son of Mr. Baker, close-up front. The two photos were open at once in the program, when compared, Jt realized that despite the white makeup covering her face, the two men were very similar, almost two drops of water. The son would have today a few more years to his father in that picture but still the resemblance was considerable.

He began to crop the image to leave only the figure and went, he took a couple of flaws that the camera lens had left in the the eye area ... some speck of dust.

It was not bad ... but Jt, it seemed that looked like a bad person ... did not like that man could take part in decisions affecting their country. He put aside those thoughts, did not have to happen. The fact that it had decided to launch a political career did not mean he were to get elected.

Was concentrated again on the screen. He continued cleaning the image to leave as clear as possible.

At one point, both sides, the father and son, were one next to the other, with a similar zoom. Their eyes were in the foreground. Jt stared a while the two images. He looked at carefully. They were like ... how does it could be that their irises were equal ?!

Also they were not very common, some brown iris with a blue outer circle.

He understood that two people could never, have them equal. Deeply missed was watching all the facial skin, looking for flaws that could match . He had a impossible suspect ...

With the zoom of Photoshop made it to the most hidden places, all freckles, moles, tiny scars, wrinkles were discarded, ages were different and ...Oh!My God, the matches were total! ... He put his hands on his head.

He did not know how, but the two pictures belonged to the same person ...

To be continued ... so soon I promise ... (tell me that you think of, if you will. Thank you for reading)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

The melody by CO, "Safe With Me" awakened when asleep. She put her hand to her table and after a few attempts succeeded in the end, pick up the phone.

Amanda was her school friend who was dedicated, for some years to the restoration of antique furniture. She got up slowly out of bed after taking a look at Vincent, who slept face down. She gave him a soft kiss on the shoulder while, turned his hair, lightly. Could be looking at all the life.

He picked up the phone while going to the salon. Costumes masquerade party had run next to Rebecca, on the couch. She smiled and sighed at the thought of last night.

-¿Amanda?

-How are you Cat?

-Well ... looking forward to hear from you ... did you get my message?

-Yeah ... my partner and give me him a few days ago, but we are very busy ... Tell me, what you got?

Cat came into the kitchen and started making coffee.

-Well, there are a few things ... But the most important are a piano, a desk and a bed with canopy, all nineteenth century ... ..- took air-. At first glance, look like they are good, but I would like you to come and see them.

Her friend on the other side of the line, said:

-According told me Joel, had inherited an old house on Riverside Drive ...

-Yes, that is, the house of an aunt Grandmother.- would not enter on details. Not worth it.

-They're very nice ... in what condition it was? .- Asked interested.

-Not too bad, if we remove the roof, porch, railings, etc. ... We changed the installation of electricity, water, heating. What is said, a work in conditions.

Amanda laughed the other side of the line.

\- I can imagine ... by the way, did you say we? I have heard a rumor out there that you married ... Is it true? .- Asked.

Cat not know what to say. The wedding was so fast, and so simple, that clear, none of her friends had attended, and knowing them, sure, tortured her for not having invited.

-¿Rumors? Where? Who?

-Yeah ... that's-.

-Well, in two hours, I'll be there ...

-All right, see you then ...

She hung up the phone, happy to do something else in the house . Each time was more desire to go there. It would be great to have it finished by Christmas ...

Suddenly, just a thought took possession of his mind. She stared at the .

The thought of his home, brought to mind her family and therefore to missed so much to her parents !, the days when life was normal and her biggest concern was studying to be a good lawyer, and find a guy who wanted her and she wanted him. What was away everything!

She took out slowly and thought everyone had told him not to do, it was better than Heather was in ignorance for now, but stay still, it was beyond her strength. He dialed the number from her sister.

-Oh! Oh ... do not think to say ... but I saw him and saw your rings ...

-You are very gossips ... .- told her, could not help laughing.

\- We agreed among all, we would expect for you to call us and tell us introduce the man who brought you to the altar ... but you have not done yet.

Cat bit her lip. She left the coffee cup on the counter and went for the coffee maker, began to prepare it.

-I thought do what, I swear to ... but now I'm very busy, work, new house ...

-Cat ... .-Amanda interrupted -. I understand, because you do not have to justify yourself, but ... at least tell me his name.

She could not refuse-.

-Vincent ...

-Vincent, perfect, anything else?

She started to say his name, but suddenly recalled what happened when his father indicted him, the death of Windsor and thought it best to let it go .. His name was in the news for several days.

-Nothing more ... for now ... .- said-. Went looking another cup for Vincent-. We will do one thing; when finished fixing up the house, I promise to call you all and will organize a dinner to inaugurate it and present my boy ... right?

Amanda took a while to answer-.

-All right ... we will wait ... and now, get down to business, sure you have things to do, and I, too ... When can I come to your house?

Cat was thinking awhile. Today was Saturday .She had free at work, could spend that morning and leave it ended. In addition, kitchen workers, were to go on Monday-. Should prepare everything-.

-What do you think within ... .- she looked at her watch-. 2 hours? 10 ... is a good time?

-Perfect .. The exact address is number 175 Riverside Drive?

-Yeah ... that's-.

-Well, in two hours, I'll be there ...

-All right, see you then ...

She hung up the phone, happy to do something else in the house . Each time was more desire to go there. It would be great to have it finished by Christmas ...

Suddenly, just a thought took possession of his mind. She stared at the .

The thought of his home, brought to mind her family and therefore to missed so much to her parents !, the days when life was normal and her biggest concern was studying to be a good lawyer, and find a guy who wanted her and she wanted him. What was away everything!

She took out slowly and thought everyone had told him not to do, it was better than Heather was in ignorance for now, but stay still, it was beyond her strength. He dialed the number from her sister.

At the last moment she repented and on second thought decided to write a simple text message.. "Heather, I know things are not right, but we should talk, we are sisters and we can not be so. Please be careful with Gabe, no it is what it seems. I love you ". She took a deep breath before sending the message, which was wrong, nothing ... she pressed the screen and sent.

She left the phone on the counter and continued preparing breakfast.

Breakfast for two, tray, served in bed for the wonderful man who shared her life ... As much as I will miss her parents, his family was now Vincent and had to pamper and care as they care for her ... had to be happy despite everything and everyone.

Was collected her hair into a high ponytail and was placing the cups, sugar, spoons and napkins. She put the pot on the fire rushed to the delicate task of making some eggs. After 5 minutes struggling with the pan, oil and other utensils, found that the work was minimally acceptable. She put on two plates in the tray and then went for the coffee maker.

When everything was perfect, she went to the bathroom, running. She wash face, hands and teeth, took off her ponytail and combed her hair, cheeks pinched to bring some color to the same, stretched, the shirt that wore for pajamas, looked briefly at the mirror and went back into the kitchen, smiling.

She took the tray and went to wake the reason for the fuss. Who was going to tell her that would walk preparing breakfast in bed? ... But, for him whatever.

When she entered found him awake, smiling. He was lying with crossed hands behind his head, and certainly was waiting.

Cat looked upset.

-I wanted to wake up ... ..- said, as she left the tray on the bed and sat with legs crossed.

He sat and sat, but before you say anything, approached her and kissed her.

She kissed him stroking her face gently.

-Good Morning! Ms. Keller.- said, staring into her eyes-.. Is gorgeous this morning ...

-If you say so ... .- she said smiling-. . You is not bad either ... - unlike her she had worn a T-shirt when they decided it was time to sleep ... he was naked. He watched for a few seconds his beautiful breasts, but automatically moved her head from side to side, erasing the thoughts that was beginning to have. -. No ... not is the time ...

Vincent moved closer to her.

-Is not it time for what? .- He asked with a smile from ear to ear. He dodged as she could the breakfast tray and stood between her legs. He began biting her ear as he climbed her shirt.

\- No, we can not, I have to be within a couple of hours in the house ... and we have breakfast ... - but closed her eyes enjoying the small bites that felt in her earlobe.

When she was about to raise his arms to Vincent, take her shirt, the her husband's phone rang. She slipped as she could from under him and gestured for him to take the phone. Began to breakfast.

Vincent went to his bedside and lifted.

It was Dr. Markus.

-Vincent .. I'm sorry to bother you, How are you of your wounds? ..

-Do not worry ... all is well ... neck wounds still have a rare color but do not hurt me ... .- He told him as he took the coffee, which she handed Cat with a smile. Vincent vocalized "after" with face of "waiting when you get caught". Cat laughed, amused.

-Would you mind to pass by here this morning? I think we should speak, it is important ... - his voice made it clear that it was.

Vincent will quickly replied.

-Yes, of course, also intended to return to work. I feel good and I do not like to be idle.

His friend and mentor laughed the other side.

-Vincent with the life you lead, you're never idle ...

He also smiled.

-Maybe you're right ... but I need to feel useful ..

\- You are ... So, I hope you within a couple of hours.?. .- He asked. I'll be emergency today we have a very difficult day, a car has been recessed against an excavator works of Ground Zero, then caught fire. Inside have found the burned bodies of four men. We have to prepare for autopsies ...

Vincent was concerned.

-What happened to them?

-I do not know ... then I'll tell you ... well ... see you later ..

-Yeah ... we are ... .- said goodbye and hung up.

He stayed a few seconds, with phone in hand, thinking, then shook his head and put it back on the table.

Cat looked slightly worried.

-Something Wrong?

He refused.

-No ... nothing Doc wants to comment me a few things about blood tests that made me, and something that has to do with enzymes .. I'll tell you ..

Watched as she ate, toast and egg. He smiled wickedly.

She knew right away he was up to. She left the toast on the tray.

-NO ... .NO ... ..- But began to laugh uncontrollably.

-Why do you resist the inevitable? ... Anyway, will fall into my clutches. - Returned to dodge the breakfast tray and slowly placed between the legs of Cat again. He lay down and grabbed her arms heavily on sticking to the bed.- you know you have nothing to do.

Cat in full hysterics tried to pull away but it was quite impossible. She had no strength.

He looked at her for a moment before catching with its teeth, the bottom of the shirt and start upload. When he got to the neck he said:

'You can help me take it off or I removed it ...

She looked at him defiantly.

-You ...

-Yes? .. You've wanted. - he knelt down and grabbing her forcefully broke it, leaving Cat naked before him.

-Hey! I liked that shirt ...-.-She protested-.

He smiled-.

\- I'll buy another .. and if possible much nicer ... and now, .- returned to grab her arms above her lying down-. Let what we are ... that I remember that you had something in a hurry ..

She could not help grinning-.

-You're bad ... bad ...

-Yes ... .- began kissing her neck and was descending bit by bit-. Yes ... and that, tell me then ...

Cat closed her eyes feeling like kissing every inch of her skin, he knew he was right, would not tell him.

He followed down, stopped at her navel, biting him carefully. He lifted a momentthe head, watching Cat. She just happened to put a face of "no please do not stop now" ... He smiled and continued descending towards the target ...

-Yes ... Yes ... then will be your turn, okay? .- She said in ecstasy.

He laughed fun.

-Don't Worry, I think remember ... and now, shut up ...

He did not have to say anything more.

Half an hour later, still lying in bed, and fully satisfied stared at each other's eyes while they kept kissing.

-Mmmmm.- Cat, slightly stretched arms of her good it is here! ... But I gotta go ... .- he said without moving an inch from where he was. I stayed with Amanda to come and see Rebecca's furniture. On Monday us install the kitchen ...

Vincent bit her lip, staring.

-At the end, what?

She lowered her eyes smiling.

\- Yours ...

-Well! ... will be lovely ... .- he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes-. my mother's kitchen was very similar ... and do not deny me you like ... .- said as he opened his eyes and touched the tip of his nose with his index finger.

She frowned.

-Yeah ... 'I can not deny ... I liked the wood more .. but this in white with black wrought iron handles ... It will be great ... .- she stepped closer to him and kissed him, brushing his lips with her tongue. He got carried away by his mouth.

-Not want us to rise ... Right? ..- Cat asked when a break occurred.

-No ... would stay here forever ... I would like the world stopped ... and never stop to hug. - He said as pressed her against his chest. Cat closed her eyes, she also wanted, but knew it was an impossible dream.

-We have to go ...

He nodded, but still did not let go.

-You've been with your doctor ... and I with my restorative ... and you can not run from Stuart, your whole life ...

He looked at her. So she knew it. She knew it was something that gave him enough respect to do ... He leave her to go slowly.

-I don't know what he going to say me .. What will I find and I will not like me so you can tell me ...

She shook her head from side to side.

-You've got to go ... I'll go with you and begin to worry that do not follow me. That rabble gives me more and more afraid, and that scares me the most is Gabe.

-And to me, too ... .- Vincent's eyes glow a golden glow-. You can not imagine what I hate that damn bastard. - Cat kissed him. The kiss his wife calmed her budding anger -. Returning to Stuart ... What exactly did Bob said, while he was still transformed? ...

Cat breath and rested her arms on his chest Vincent.

-Something like "you said, not what would you do" ... "not wanted" ... but then he looked at me and was like everything he did was to save me, and that made me think of several things and ... .- she got up and went to the dresser. Opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the journals looking for the first of three. She found it. -. Here is a description of a child who was the guide Rebecca during her first months in Skye.- began turning pages until he found what he sought. - Attentive. - She told her husband. Cat began to read-. _. "Today has left my boat, which brought me to Denmark, in Skye .. and upon arrival I made a new friend. His name is Stu and 6 years old. He has insisted on taking the case to the Elliot widow's house. I have not managed to convince him otherwise, and when we arrived, he told me he just wanted to tell him how was the land from which I came .. He has fallen well and we reached an agreement. He taught me everything there is to do and I will talk about England. In short, I have a guide to six years, curly blond hair, freckles splattered face and to which there is no way to shut him up_ "... what do you think -?.. Asked when had finished-. Until description agrees.

Vincent looked at her like she was crazy.

-Catherine, what exactly what do you mean me?

She replied opening her eyes.

-I think this child and Stuart, are the same person ...

* * *

Cat came home and saw that the door was open. Still had placed the provisional door while tidied the other, and the only key was his. There had to be anyone there at that hour.

She entered. She turned and pointed first to the living room and then to the piano room. There was no one. He looked forward uncertainly, not knowing whether to go to the kitchen and go upstairs.

She decided to go into the kitchen. When passing through the tapestry that covered the door down to the basement, she realized that he had been moved.

The door that hid, was open. She looked all sides before entering. She swallowed and tried to calm down, her pulse was 100 per hour. She could not help remembering their last meeting. She took the flashlight who had left stuck to the stairs and lit it.

he started down. Heard repeated blows coming and going.

Could see that there was light. An intense light enough not to need a flashlight. She faded away. She continued to fall, with the gun raised and pointing straight ahead. When she came down, surprise left her speechless ..

Two men she knew were not putting a steel door at the entrance to the tunnels ... His father was with them. Beside them four large spotlights illuminating the place.

Bob turned when he heard her footsteps in the basement.

-Cat just now thought to call ..- raised hands when he saw who was pointing with the gun ... .- Cat, please put down that gun ... We're just installing a security door at the entrance .. for your safety.

Cat lowered the gun slowly.

-What the hell ... do not know .. I've stuck me Warn me scared to death ... -? The gun was stored back into the waistband of her pants ... politely greeted the guys who ended up placing the door.

They got up, packed up and waving to Bob left the basement. It seemed they had finished.

-You shall count off what this is all this ... .- told Bob as they were alone.

-It's very simple. - Approached the new steel door and ran her hand through her. I thought we should fillling this entry, break down the cells and you had a decent basement in your new home ... but seeing again the people of the tunnels. - He looked at Cat, who nodded-. It made me think that I owe some other please .. and I've been talking to Jacob, the young boy, and I told them that here will have an option to enter and leave without problems ..

-It's my house ! .- Protested his daughter.

He lifted his hand in front of her telling let him continue.

-And it is also a way of escape for you if at some point you do need ... they will always welcome you with open arms ..

A part of her acknowledged that it did not seem bad idea, but had a problem ...

-Don't Forget that this house is two people ... how explained this to Vincent?

Her father looked at her with some surprise and automatically laughed- .

-Do not you told him ... right? Have not you said anything about what you saw in the tunnels ..?

She shook her head slowly- . It was true, had been unconscious, but she had not.

-Your first secret ... do not you see? It is not so difficult - told his father with a wry smile on his face and a point of condescension- .

Cat did not quite know how to get out. But she would try- .

-You told me it was something that no one should know ...

\- But Vincent, in principle was not included. I was assumed that you'd tell ... ..but you have not done ... .- smiled again- .

-I'm convinced that everything you do for my own good ... .- she said, distilling irony on all sides - . but what conceal great. I tell him as soon see him again ... .- she said.

He kept smiling- .

-I'm convinced.

Cat sighed. Had to change the subject now.

-Who Were they? .- she pointed to the door- .

-Jacob's friends...

-I understand- . - Approached. It seemed a hardy tremendously- . So they can go out here if they needed?

His father nodded.

\- They give you a key sound so you know know when they need your help, but it would be interesting to know Vincent ... just in case ... .- He got his hand in his trouser pocket. Here, the only two keys that door there. Nobody bothered you without your consent.

Cat caught them. She looked at them for a few seconds and then gave one to Bob.

It will be better than you also have one.

He was somewhat reluctant.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah ... I think you may need ... and also, I think, I should start to confide in the family.

After hearing that, Bob, could not help but smile. Took the key offered him and slipped-.

-That's good ... Cat.- ducked his head somewhat embarrassed-. I know I am not the father of the year but ... I want you to be well and be happy.

She raised her eyebrows much.

-Well have a strange way of showing it ... .- said trying to avoid smile ... well, anyway I see no harm you've done that ... and of course, want to help in any way possible to the people who live there ... the "ride" we figured it opened my eyes to a world that could not even imagine ...

Bob put his hands in his pockets.

\- You know nothing, believe me, is complex and difficult to understand ... .- sighed ... someday with time, I'll tell the whole story. Now I have to go, I want to say goodbye to Dana.

Cat's hand went to his forehead.

-It's true, today begins , and have you read the news? Do you know what has made Aaron Baker?

-Yes...-. He affirmed-. . I know ... It's perfect, it was very predictable he entered politics. There are few things in that family that we know, are almost unknown ... - he walked a little basement and without thinking, he entered a cell - ... you have learned much more than I could find ... .- was hand to his chin and stroked it -. something is brewing there and I think that sooner or later we'll find out. Perhaps, our confrontation with the beasts it has precipitated.

He picked up the iron door of the cell where he was and closed front of him, being locked. Cat felt again seeing as I had seen in Rikers the first time he went to visit him. A question formed in his mind.

-Do you know who and why built dungeon? I refer to those under the factories?

Bob opened the door, went out and taking his daughter invited her arm up the stairs ... he had not liked the feeling he had to be locked in one of these cells. He was answering Cat, while they went up.

-Rebecca discovered that the two meal factories near the Hudson, where we have seen gourds, were founded in 1819 and within a few years, coinciding with the arrival of the first members of the Consortium to NY, were sold. Rebecca, with much effort, you know who she married ... .- Cat nodded-. got to know them they had been purchased. Admittedly had much view because the sewer allowed them to move from one to another with ease and then the metro allowed many other things ... like've seen ... In the basement dungeon built, we believe, they used to enclose the beasts that turned violent and those who were beginning to be aware ... then employed to worse things ...

-How do you know all that?

-The Rebecca's brothers wrote it all in a little black book ...

-'And these? .- Said looking around ..

-Only Rebecca knows ... .Do we certainty anywhere of who did the work or because ... I hoped that in the journal, which meet at the desk, put something on it but ...

Catherine refused.

-No ... do not put anything ... is a personal diary, based on their feelings ... nothing more.

They reached the hallway of the house. Cat closed the door and asked for the key to his father.

-How did you know where he kept?

-Because you're just like your mother, and that desk attracts you like bee pollen ... Your mother also would have been the same.

She smiled. When talking about her, yet you could tell he loved her, loved her very much and that was good.

-Oh! Speaking of desktops ... I have a check within 10 minutes ... A friend is coming to see the old furniture in the house and see if any type of restoration is necessary.

He went to the desk and began to get everything that was in the drawers. His father was watching.

Besides the people from the kitchens come on Monday and want, leave everything minimally organized.

-¿Vincent helps you in all this? .- Asked interested in the answer.

She smiled at him sideways.

\- Does everything he can ... but I love it and the kitchen has chosen her him.

He picked up a box that was next to the wall and began to keep everything inside. She went to the piano and picked up a set of Russian dolls that were placed in line at the top.

Turned around and looked at his father shyly.

-Do you know what makes me more excited to have this house ...?

Bob shook his head.

\- Hold here, christmas coming ... .- approached him embracing the full box. -. Miss you so much these days of Christmas where we were all together ... I know my family, no longer exists ... She closed her eyes again what she had said-. ... sorry ... my old family, no longer exists, but I like to think that maybe one day this house can accommodate a new family ...

\- We Too?. - Asked hopeful that it did.

She smiled.

Yeah ... I guess so ... but for this you have to behave yourself ... right?

He nodded ..

-Indeed, Cat, ... I think we have an outstanding talk. Stuart spent the whole day yesterday thinking how to tell her story without you leave running, and do not come back ... You can come to dinner tonight and give it a try

She took a breath.

-If ... you had thought Vincent and I ... can not delay more ... so amazing is it?

-More Than that you can possibly imagine ... and now ...-Looked at his watch. I have to go ... I have to say goodbye to Dana and make sure everything is controlled.

Cat got worried face.

She'll be fine ... right?

He did not know to say.

-I do not know ... is try to have it controlled but ... there are many things we can not predict ... is All I know is that it is courageous, determined and with infinite resources. Hold the pressure very well.

He approached his daughter and spontaneously kissed him on the forehead. Cat closed her eyes upon receipt.

-Until tonight ... right?

'-There will be ... is

Before leaving he remembered something he had to say.

-By The way, Stuart has asked me to ask permission to take care of your garden ... is his hobby ..

She smiled and nodded delighted.

-It will be a pleasure.

He smiled back, neck jacket got up and put some sunglasses before heading out the door.  
Cat saw him walk down the paved road for the first time, she felt a point of concern because it nothing happened to him. Taking a deep breath, looked at her watch, Amanda had to be about to arrive. She put the box in the hallway and went into the living room to keep collecting.

* * *

Vincent arrived at the hospital and went straight to the ER. Upon entering the door, he noticed a great bustle. The attendants ran from one side to the other calling security guards.

One of the nurses who usually worked with Vincnet, passed him without recognition. He caught her arm.

-Gwen, what the hell is going on?

She looked at him as if had suddenly awakened, opened her eyes and shook her head.

-Oh! Vincent and I'm glad to see you ... There's a guy in the box 3 which is crazy, have brought in by altercation on public streets, has begun to be hit with a concrete wall because he says he can not control ... he was mad. We have tied up and put tranquilizers to sleep on a horse, but just drop the belts ... and is threatening everyone who comes ... Markus is with him ...

At that time, they saw three hospital security guards passed through his side away.

Vincent followed them worried. They turned from the entrance hall to the left and was right across the box 3. They had evacuated patients from nearby box and was only medical personnel and security.

What he saw froze the blood in the veins. A young boy, about 23 or 24 years. He was glued to the wall of the living room, uncontrolled movements performed and foam was coming out of his mouth. All the furniture was choppy and a couch and chair had been evicted from there.

Paul Markus was the one closest to him. He spoke with that special voice he had and could reassure anyone.

-Adam, you have to leave us to come ...

At every step to go toward him, the boy reacted with a snort teeth bared like a cornered animal.

Even so the good doctor tried again.

-Only Want to help ... you need to do so.

His response was to take one of the filing of almost 80 cm high with a huge force, throw it.

-NO ... ANYONE CAN HELP ... I NEED ... I NEED ... HURTS SO MUCH ... I FEEL LIKE I'M TORN BY INSIDE.- He touched his chest still screaming.

Vincent awoke to see how the metal filing cabinet flying through the air and was about to impact a stunned doctor who had no time to depart. His reaction was instinctive ran and got him away in time.

The bullet ended up hitting the wall. Vincent instinctively looked scared around thinking someone had seen him.

But no; nobody had noticed that their reaction was not normal. All patients were pending at that time were pulled her hair, literally.

-ONLY WANT ME TO REMOVE THIS HAVE RABIES IN MY ... ..- repeated again and again, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled his hair removing locks with little effort.

Vincent found that the doctor was fine and allowed a few seconds to study the physical appearance of the patient, before making the choice to go for it.

It was approaching slowly taking advantage Adam sat in a corner and stared at the ceiling crying like baby. They fixed their skin had an almost deathly pale and the pupils of his eyes are unusually dilated. Bald scalp were visible, her hair was falling alone.

Markus stood behind him at that time. Security guards came slowly down the other side. Vincent gestured for them to wait to warn them.

-Adam ... have to come with us ... you know you can help.

The aforementioned shook his head from side to side.

-No ... you can not take away what my mind sees ... I only see blood ... ..- Vincent looked at him. I only see death around me ... I feel so alone ...

It was nearing advantage that no longer screaming. He seemed to be dropping their guard.

He turned to his mentor.

-Prepare a syringe.

The pulled it out of his pocket.

Vincent nodded.

He took a few steps closer to him. The guards did the same on the other side.

The patient did not react. Another step. Was the same.

At the moment Vincnet grabbed him and knocked him down, Adam feinted to escape. But he no longer could. Vincent had lying on the floor and had placed on him trying not to hurt him too.

The guards would grab the legs when suddenly, in one swift movement, he managed to lift Vincent. This was perplexed, "was not possible," stared at him and clearly saw the boy looked at him with anger and despair contained in eyes, which had acquired an amber color, as he knew it. The impression made him almost lose the dam, but Markus injected injection and the guards grabbed his legs, while still struggling.

One of the nurses came up with another syringe loaded and the doctor injected her.

Vin looked at her and asked her to bring another.

-Vincent ... is too much ... - Markus warned.

-Doctor, my advice is not enough ... two ... and not just with three ...

I went back to look at the eyes of Adam. Gradually the glow was fading, but still were very dilated pupils.

They injected the third injection and gradually noticed as your muscles relax.

Vincent realized that the heartbeat was strong but regular and were dropping.

Markus rose from the ground, where he had been kneeling and ordered to prepare a stretcher and straps to place ASAP.

Security guards just left when a deep voice sounded in the hall accompanied, of a firm and decisive steps.

-Will not be necessary ... we will.

All were looking at three mobile nurses who have just arrived.

Markus came toward them.

-And who the hell are you?

They taught paper.

The doctor read.

-The Hospital Baker takes care of this kid? .- He asked incredulously them ... .- ..- not make me laugh.- back at them blade. One moment ... stay here and not the patient approach, until you have become.

He walked to admission, while Vincent slowly rising from the ground.

He knew perfectly well that these two were not nurses. They knew perfectly well who he was. The eyes of the three turned yellow momentarily.

The speaker before he approached him.

-Not want to do something that we all can repent ... .- he warned-. I guess you already know that we are right and this guy is our ... in computers makes it ..- also spoke with a sufficiency that this exasperating Vincent. The other nurse stood behind him.

-You Know you're no match for us ... take off from among ..

-Maybe that surprise you ... - he said it with such intonation, which made the two got serious.

-Of all is not good that our condition is advertised ... .- smiled the "nurse" as he spoke. Today we have nothing against you, just want it to him.

Markus appeared at that time.

-¡Vincent, Leave him! ... That's right, his insurance is with Baker's ... They have to take it.

The one who seemed to lead the group stepped in front of Vincent.

-Thanks Doctor.- said without taking his eyes off him.

The stretcher arrived at that moment, another man like the previous, was commissioned to charge Adam and tie him.. He went directly to Vincent and smiled look.

When all was in order politely said goodbye and left.

Vincent turned to the wall and thrust his fist into it.

Markus looked worried.

-Were they what I think they were?

He nodded.

-Yes ... and not have to have let them take him away .- He covered her eyes with her hands.

His friend took him by the shoulders.

-You did the right thing ... do not ever berating yourself for it ..- looked at him-. You did a great job and ... you saved my life ... That's enough for today ... do not you think? ... But you have to tell me that does all this with the Baker's ... has never liked him that hospital of snobs ... .

Vincent sighed. He closed his eyes.

-Yes ... you may be right, well not have done anything to stop them. As for the Hospital .. Lets say at this time, is the enemy ... with that you should settle for now ... - he looked very serious-. And I swear, that all this secrecy is for your safety ...

Markus nodded.

-If you say so there is nothing to object to. - He patted on the shoulder- . Wait for me in the cafeteria ... I have to sign some papers. There's something we need to talk. - I was saying the latter, as he went down the hall. He turned the corner and out of sight

Doc was right, could not torture himself, but he did not know what he knew. Adam was in full transformation ... was turning into a beast ..

He realized around, desperate for the powerless to do anything for that boy and have left it in their hands.

Suddenly, on one side of the room, I saw a lump. It was clothing, a jacket. Adam's jacket. It was over there and took it. He fumbled in his pockets and bingo! He found his wallet ... It was a start, maybe even he could find out more about it ... Because once those bastards had it, the only aid would have to come from Kevin, the redhead Reynolds. Suddenly, it occurred he could find out more Miguel !.

He kept looking at the floor and found what he was looking for. The tufts of hair that had started in an act of desperation. He walked to a shelf that was left standing, and grabbed a bag samples, jumped into it, closed it and keep it in a pocket of his jacket. When he was done made a last look around and when he was satisfied that he could not get anything over there, he went, briskly toward the hospital's cafe.

* * *

Dana organized her purse while mentally going over the instructions given to him and Mark Jt. She had to convince whoever it was of the Baker's, that was a good match for the cause. Assistant Director of one of the country's pharmaceutical companies, a position of great power, to gain entry into that business.

The initial idea had been to marry a senator or congressman, but saw that such Janice Cameron looked so much like Dana in that state it was in, it was worth a gamble by the independent woman with power. And Janice had to be absent for medical reasons to shortly ... that was conveniently publicized his "friends" on Facebook .. Anyway, it was the perfect cover.

And, so Jt had found out in the Sam's list, already had a director of another pharmaceutical company among its patrons, sure would like to have other options ...

The cover was well mounted, Mark was concerned false phones, websites and somehow faked photos ... going to be controlled all the time by small headphones that Vincent, Cat and Tess had taken at the party the inauguration of the library. They would hear and would hear the conversations that she had and certainly were easy to remove and conceal, if the situation required.

Mark had requested some time off in the FBI to do surveillance. At all times, it became clear that it could not be more than 4 or 5 days there. If the going got tough, she had to go out with any excuse, asap. They would be waiting at the door.

She breathed deeply. It had to seem that it was a tired woman who needed a physical healing and psychic healing, to gain self-esteem should not be relegated in a world where men still dominate.

She looked in the full length mirror that had settled in her room, while carrying out its transformation. It was awful. She could not help bursting into a difference a body when you're not careful!

Robert had said that once all this was over, he personally would ensure that return to what it was ... No, no, his exact words had been "better than you were, because I want to leave see that sadness in your eyes ".

It was hard that to happen.

At that moment the door opened and Robert appeared with a red rose in his hand. He went to where it was and gave it to her.-.

-Although All ... you'll always be just as beautiful than this rose ... .- said looking into her eyes and smiling.

She took it, but turned away from him-.

-I do not feel that way now-. - He said as she smelled-. Sure it was, garden so carefully tended Stuart, the aroma given off, was wonderful-. neither inside nor outside ..- she looked into his eyes as he spoke. I knew those blue eyes were his undoing, if she continued watching, knew would end up in his arms and did not want-. He looked down and he continued:

"My fitness was recovered, but my soul, do not think Bob, I lost my husband because of all of this but not only that, Sam killed innocent people motivated by revenge they served him -.-. was carried the hand to her forehead. - killed Henry because I asked him to do me a favor. I could not give a decent burial to the father of my child ... .- her eyes filled with tears, but straightened up and said in a determined voice-. I will have to live with it, but I know I can do it ... "

Bob stood still where it was.

-I know ... I know you will ... and I know your soul also recovered when you have done the right thing ... .- It was slowly approaching her- . It is very hard what you've asked ... but you see ... this will not end on a bench defendants being tried by a jury ... .- said scornfully- . this has to be.

Dana nodded.

-I've been thinking all these days in what I do and I think, I can not live with what I feel inside ... I have so much anger .. I would be able to reach wherever necessary as long as they paid throughout the suffering they have caused. I do not want fairness or life sentences, no ... do not want that .. I know we have to kill or be killed ... I know ... ..- clutched the stem of the rose and thorns dug into her hand. She let go as felt pain. Small drops of blood out of wounds ..

Bob took a clean handkerchief from his pocket , and was swift to put it on cuts, she smiled.

Do not worry .. it's nothing ... .- said. But he was holding his hand.- really ... I have endured a lot worse injuries this .. .- said wryly- . Remember the Chicago? That was complicated ... a bullet at point blank range in the thigh ...

He nodded.

-Yeah ... I think I save your life ...

-An urgency tourniquet done with your belt ..

He looked at her.

-I think that day I felt in love with you .. .- told tremendously serious.

Dana realized then that just a few centimeters separated them ... she could almost feel the hot breath of Bob on his face.

She had to swallow to speak again.

-I was a kid ... and deceive me ..

He rested his hand on her soft face and slowly approaching towards his mouth. Dana made no attempt to away ... she could not .. she was paralyzed

The door of the room opened, then, and a nothing surprised, Stuart looked out.

-I think we have to go ..- came in uninvited and looked very serious-. In the background you know you have to thank me for this interruption ... we would regret this ... ..- said marking the position in which were- ... immediately.

Both looked at each other for a few seconds not quite convinced, but they finished away from each other.

Stuart gave Dana, a small case.

-Here you go .. venom is lethal. A puncture in the neck and goodbye in 15 seconds ...

She unzipped and saw the 4 small injection vials containing it.

you know how to hide them? .- Asked Bob.

She nodded.

-Don't Worry, not found them ...

Stuart handed him a paper and said:

-These are the names of the two doctors, to call in some way, which must be eliminated ... They have no qualms about doing whatever for their own benefit, which you either have them ... direct and for them ... they are the only ones who know that also work with the patient. - Made a face of circumstances -. at least when I was there ...

Dana took it and keep it in a false bottom of the bag. The small case also put it there. When all was well placed. The sweaters short sleeve she wore stretched, grabbed her purse and turned to Bob and Stuart.

-I'm ready. Stuart, when you wanted can begin the function.

Bob was quick to speak.

-Remember To take pictures of everything that you think is interesting ... and ...-It seemed that it was hard to say ... do not risk more than necessary ...

'I will .- I said smiling. She was already out the door when turned. Walked purposefully towards his former partner and former lover and gave a long, deep kiss on the lips, Bob grabbed her waist and returned.

Dana slowly away.

-Cat know anything of my true mission?

He shook his head from side to side.

-Well do .. Your daughter deserves to know ... and I know that this had just understanding it ... No more secrets, please ..

She went to the door passing by Stuart.

-And by the way. - she said him- . You do not know anything that I can repent me .. by very special know you're ... You do not know me ... right?

He smirked and nodded. That woman just put in place. He liked a lot. She left behind her, saying goodbye before a gesture, Bob.

* * *

As he descended the steps to the cafe, was waving to all the doctors and nurses who were finding their path. When he arrived, he approached to the bar and ordered a good strong black coffee. He needed it..

When it was served to one of the empty tables and sat down. A couple of nurses emergency thanked him for his statement controlling Adam. He downplayed, public recognition these samples brought to the surface the shy Vincent, who still lived within him.

Seconds later Paul Markus sat in the chair beside his free.

\- Caffeine? ... not good for you. - He indicated fun.

-Today Yes ... well, Doc, tell me what's so important you have to tell me. - He asked, while sugar was laid.

He was placed well in his chair, resting his forearms on the table, grabbed both hands.

-All right, here goes ... .- deep breath breath-. Your analysis and other tests have shown that there is something in your body that makes it exceptional, and I do not mean, you heal easily and you have a total resistance to common diseases ... if not your enzyme counts are high. Your enzymes are regenerated so that we can say that ... ..- .. coughed slightly-. your body is going slower than others ...

-More clear Doctor .. where are you getting?

\- You get old much slower than us and that joined, and you are immune to any disease known ...

Vincent stood with coffee cup halfway to his mouth.

-¿ Much are we talking about, exactly?

-I do not know ... I have no idea, might live twice as a normal person or triple ... do not know ... .- closer to him, so no one heard - Genetic .You, well used, could be the basis for many medical treatments ... could save millions of lives ..

Vincent shook his head from side to side vehemently.

-Not Doc ... my genes have side effects that are impossible to separate these wonderful properties as you say ... can not play with that ... Cat, can you tell ...

Not finish the sentence. He leaned back in his chair. In mentioning Cat realized that all that entailed what Markus had said it ... could get to live twice as a normal person ... a person like Catherine. A cold sweat ran down his spine ... could not think of her die, to live a life without her ... His left hand began to tremble. He realized then that he had not caught the gem. He pocketed pants did not want his friend to see it.

He kept trying to convince him, oblivious to the thoughts that filled the mind of Vincent.

'I told -Doc that something I can not pose me now, I do not know what I am ... maybe my genes can be used to save lives or perhaps to kill with side effects ... NO! ... No! ... I'm going not to do ..

Markus looked slightly disappointed.

\- I understand your point of view ... .- he bowed his head before continuing talking. I will make you a complete genetic study and we'll see ... what do you think ?.

Vincent kept staring at the wall.

-With all respect ..- he said. At this moment, all I want is to find a cure that was me curse kick off ... I do not want to be immortal, nor want to be the cure for humanity.- closed his eyes- . All I want is to go back to being Vincent Keller, doctor, married to Catherine Chandler ... be happy with her, raise a family, and possibly die along with her... nothing more ... .- said it with such sadness that Markus was moved .

It took a few seconds to speak, but when he did he had a very clear answer.

-So be it .. do not fit most doubt ... Forget everything you've proposed ... I think I've been too selfish ... And now, do you want me to take a look at that neck wound? ... I would look like evolves.

Vincent sighed and nodded.

He realized, much to his dismay, that the good doctor, he was lying. Vincent was convinced that he did want help, but it would not stop studying his genes. It was a temptation too strong. He should explain more clearly. But it would at another time, because a very unpleasant feeling had settled in his stomach and knew it would take a long time to go away; if it ever would.

* * *

When he reached the Gentlemen's Club, Jt and Tess were beginning to set the table, if you can say that putting it on the counter of a bar. They turned toward the door as soon as they heard opening.

-You're just in time; Cat just went to the bathroom to wash his hands. - Tess told her as she placed a pile of napkins.

Just then, Catherine appeared. Something in the expression of Vincent told her that things were not going well.

He went to him and gave him a simple kiss on the mouth. He handed it back, closing his eyes, as he took slightly at the waist.

-What's the matter? .- Asked worried passing her hand over his face.

Jt told them to sit down and poured a beer Vincent and another Cat.

He took her hand to his girl and take her there. When the four sat down he began to speak.

-Today something unbelievable happened in the hospital.- slowly and while they were realizing the food they had brought from the nearest Italian, put them in a history of what happened to Adam and his encounter with the two beasts.

\- When I saw yellow eyes, no I could not believe it ... It was amazing ... He was beside himself ... but I could never claim to be for something. - He left the fork down and took a sip of his beer -. And then the appearance of the "other" was the kick.

Jt was puzzled. In two days had two meetings with the "bodyguard" of the Consortium.

-This is starting to worry me...

Everyone looked at him stating that what he said was a no-brainer.

-Yes.. I know that's logical ... but why have now started to come to light? For too long they have been out of sight, why now?

Cat nodded.

-I understand what you mean ... do you think you may have concerning the entry into politics of "mister" Baker?

Jt raised a hand.

-Almost sure it would seem a Praetorian guard to protect his César ...

\- Who specifically ?. - Asked Vincent.

Tess replied.

-Of us, maybe.

Vincent refused.

-I do not think ... we're no match for them ... - said it without blinking as he stirred reluctantly his plate of ravioli with sauteed vegetables. He did not look up thereof at any time as he spoke. You saw ... They beat me .. and had it not been for Stuart, would be dead.

Cat swallowed when she heard appoint Stuart automatically turned her head watching as Tess and Jt, put face of not understanding anything.

-Vincent had to talk about this before telling. - Told her husband quietly- . You have not talked to him ...

He looked up at her.

-Catherine, that people are dangerous and are entitled to know truly what we face.

Jt tired of hearing that was not the conversation, spoke:

\- Can you tell us you have to see that Stuart with this? when you told me all yesterday did not mention ...

Vincent sighed, but before he began to speak Cat spoke first.

-The fight was going quite badly ..- told them serious and slightly embarrassed to have thought it best to keep the secret- . Vincent was struggling with one of them and my father and I had used up all the bullets ... one of the beasts was about to pounce ..

Tess's hand went to her mouth and Jt rose from his seat. Vincent remained imperturbable.

-At that moment. - Cat continued, glancing at Vincent. He did not understand that apathy on their part, as if all give him the same - ... heard a tremendous roar and something pounced on my attacker ... That something was Stuart ...

Jt interrupted.

\- Your father's r chauffeur?.

-It's more than a bodyguard or chauffeur ... -Les she said shyly.

Vincent was silent, broke his silence.

-Yes.. ... is a berseker ... a warrior of Odin ... in flesh and blood.

Cat looked puzzled and amazed, there was something in his voice that made her uneasy.

His friends were shocked.

-You're saying ... .- Tess said. that really is a beast .. An original ...

-Indeed -. Looked at her nodding, while the beer was finished. And what's more ... .- put the bottle on the bar and went to his wife- . Catherine, were right ...

She was fearing the worst.

'-What -? she asked suspiciously.

-In that Stuart is almost 200 years old ...

-What!? .- Asked Tess and Jt screaming in unison.

Cat dragged her hands over her face.

-Okay, Vincent .. things first. - she turned to him, avoiding the eyes of his friends- . How the hell are you now sure of that? ...

e rose from the banker, put his hands in the pockets of his pants and told them what he had said Dr. Markus.

-According to my analysis ... I have a small army of enzymes in my body, that contrary to all enzymes, which are gradually eliminated, they, daily regenerate ... .- fell silent for a moment. Realize that Jt knew where he was coming. I continue talking- . These enzymes are very important to protect us from disease ... and to control our aging ... .- He took a breath before finishing speaking-. Let's say I'm going to live much more than you ... if someone does not kill before ... of course ..

Suddenly, Jt started coughing. Everyone looked surprised by the interruption. He cleared his throat and stood up like a spring sidewalk toward the table.

-Okay ...This is awesome! ... I have that show you something, something very important. - It took a couple of photos of an envelope ..- I thought I was starting become mentally unstable, so "strange" information, but now that you say that that Stuart and you do not grow old as we ... all makes sense.

He pushed his plate and put the two photos, enlarged the face of each of the Baker, bar above. His friends crowded around.

-Yes.. you look closely ... they both have the same iris ... the same color ... Blue white here and here ... .- was pointing them where he had reds points- . Here's brands, small scars, can be shaved or who knows, the case is that they are both ... and here, missing left ear lobe ..- looked at them- .. can not be coincidences.

One by one they were watching what he had told them unable to believe it- .

-All this confirms what I say ... the experiments are reaching a level never imagined ..- Vincent said- . Experiments with genetic berseker ... .- smiled cynically -.- . Eternal youth ... what I need ... .- began to walk nervous about the room.

Tess, Vincent approached and asked:

-How was your meeting with Angela,, sister or ..- looked at the photos- . or daughter? I want your impression ... the impression of someone who knows when someone lie ... .- told him staring eyes. Had also realized that was too upset- .

He cleared his throat before speaking and took his time answering trying to relax- .

-Certainly not lied to me ... and heard, had respect for the figure of Aaron Baker and ... . almost said that fear ... Angela is two people; who wanted to flirt with me ...- .-Cat cough uncomfortable- . and quite another when we talked about it .. But I found a good woman.- said confidently, nodding ... trapped in a situation that exceeds ... - said the photos- . and now we know the reasons ...

Tess looked at them all before you speak.

-We could try talking to her ... .- . fixed his eyes on Vincent- . ... You've caused a huge impression ... .- she said very seriously, looking at her friend.

Vincent nodded, understanding that could be important address her.

Catherine, for a couple of seconds was left unable to say anything ... after his brain began to run at lightning speed.

-Not a bad idea I think. - She said -. It is true that if we win we can tell many things ... but it's funny that bumble "my" guy. - Put much emphasis saying "my"- . But anyway his mind was on something else ..

Change of subject as he watched Vincent smiled, this time naturally, hearing and defended his most prized possession, him.

\- Back to that later ... now have to clarify that you can live many years ... Today I was with my father in the house ... he have installed a security door in the basement ...

Vincent's expression change abruptly and looked puzzled.

-I thought he wanted to close it ... and what the hell paints him in our house? ...

She nodded.

\- ... Well, for various reasons has decided it's better not to- . did not answer the question. Do not know what to say.

-What reasons? .- Tone of the question, denoted that was quite annoying.

She tried to escape the direction of this conversation. That was not important now ... God! was married to a man who could live 200 years, and she did! The head was spinning. She took a breath and continued. Had to be found a solution.

\- I'll tell you later, now is not relevant ... well, the thing is you have told me you have to go see them this afternoon...we can go to dinner. ... We can not further delay this meeting .. and now less than ever ...

Vincent nodded.

-I will, but I will not wait so ... - he said -. But first I have an assignment for you two.- looked at Tess and Jt-. If can you, of course? ... It is for this afternoon.

They nodded.

-Mark will come to start monitoring Dana from here ... .- said Jt pointing to the table with three screens and a lot of graphics on each one of them- . ... therefore we have available ..

Tess nodded.

-'I'm free at the police station, for now ... which does not mean we can call anytime ..

Cat nodded, she same thing was happening.

Vincent went on to explain his request.

-I want you go down to the tunnels where we find Rebecca's dress and to take a look at the boxes ... I'm curious how many people are there and who were ... if possible, of course ... Their clothes may have something not allow us to find out ... I bear to think they were "like me" and died forgotten ...

Cat is strange to hear you say that. Never had shown empathy for another beasts ... maybe by Xavier when he was recovering his humanity ... but this was different, as if he had a personal link ..

Her husband continued.

-The Two doors on the bottom ... .you already forget for now ... I'll take care of them when returning from the meeting ...

Tess nodded and Jt.

\- Is it necessary that we take something?

\- Flashlights, a chair and a folding table .. Ah! Water ...

-Perfect! ... .We Can go right away ... I have everything. - Jt said nodding.

Vincent spoke again.

-I'll go with you before I go talk to Bob and Stuart. I will open the door down to the tunnels ...

His two friends nodded.

-But first I want to give something Cat -. He drew from his pocket a bag. Within purse would Adam -. The jacket boy was lying on the floor ... inside I found this ... I want to know who and why is so ...

Handed it to Cat. Jt sure could learn something now that "worked" with the FBI data bases.

She opened it and saw a couple of credit cards, the card college, driving, little money and a photo.

-It's going to happen to Jt when he noticed a little more on one of the pictures- . .. OH!It could not be true! That woman ... knew ... he was pictured hugging the boy, no doubt it was his mother ... .it was Berta.

-¡Tess! .- Called his companion, gesturing for him to come with her. the boy's mother is Berta, the cleaning of the commissioner ...

-What? ...- His partner took the purse, looked at the picture I pointed and fired Cat went to the computer that had already laid Jt.

They typed the boy's name and a list is displayed on the screen.

-Son of Alfredo Marquez and Berta Arias ... Medical Student University of New York ... was diagnosed with a degenerative disease in the general NY hospital in 2010, no specific disease ... ... Nothing more ...

Vincent approached them.

'-There you have it ... rare disease ... and then college with tuition .. Where have cured?

We all said at once.

-¡En The Baker Hospital !

-In Effect ... and now has side effects, so they have led him so soon. The moment was reflected in the income ST. Benjamin, came for him ...

-How fast! .- Said Tess.

-They are ... .- corroborated Vincent, staring at the screen.

At that moment his phone rang.

It's what descolgó- .- -Doc. Tell me Doctor.

-But first I want to give something Cat -. He drew from his pocket a bag. Within purse would Adam -. The jacket boy was lying on the floor ... inside I found this ... I want to know who and why is so ...

Handed it to Cat. Jt sure could learn something now that "worked" with the FBI data bases.

She opened it and saw a couple of credit cards, the card college, driving, little money and a photo.

-It's going to happen to Jt when he noticed a little more on one of the pictures- . .. OH!It could not be true! That woman ... knew ... he was pictured hugging the boy, no doubt it was his mother ... .it was Berta.

-¡Tess! .- Called his companion, gesturing for him to come with her. the boy's mother is Berta, the cleaning of the commissioner ...

-What? ...- His partner took the purse, looked at the picture I pointed and fired Cat went to the computer that had already laid Jt.

They typed the boy's name and a list is displayed on the screen.

-Son of Alfredo Marquez and Berta Arias ... Medical Student University of New York ... was diagnosed with a degenerative disease in the general NY hospital in 2010, no specific disease ... ... Nothing more ...

Vincent approached them.

'-There you have it ... rare disease ... and then college with tuition .. Where have cured?

We all said at once.

-¡En The Baker Hospital !

-In Effect ... and now has side effects, so they have led him so soon. The moment was reflected in the income ST. Benjamin, came for him ...

-How fast! .- Said Tess.

-They are ... .- corroborated Vincent, staring at the screen.

At that moment his phone rang.

-It's Doc. - Picked it -. Tell me Doctor.

Sorry to bother you ... but I think it should be passed Cat here. No offense, but I think they let you go .. Do you remember that I have said that there had been an accident Ground zero, a car with an excavator? ... Because in principle it seems that things get complicated ... Tell come sooner ... I want to show you something .. is important ... the FBI and CIA stand guard at the door of the autopsy

Vincent nodded.

-Of Course, will soon ... .- said goodbye and hung up.

-What Did he want?

-That you walk through the hospital ... want to show you something ... there's been an accident tonight, a car was built with an excavator Ground zero. He commented me it in the morning, like a current event within what may be ... but now it seems that is a bit special ... The FBI and CIA are there ... It takes badge so you let it pass.

Cat looked thoughtful. What could it be? .. Anyway wanted to talk with Dr. Markus soon as possible and if possible herself.

-All right, we'll go now ...

They put their jackets, but to cover up the guns, that cold I could do, it was almost June and beginning to feel the heat.

Jt approached Tess.

\- You go to the Sam's lab.. Ok? I'll be there waiting for preparing everything okay ?

She smiled and nodded. They said goodbye with a soft kiss on the lips.

Catherine, looked at Vincent for a second and was hug.

\- Do not worry ...

He smiled, hugging, turn sharply.

\- I'm not

She frowned.

-Seriously, I'm not ... .- he said reassuringly.

\- Okay, I think ... .- gave convinced, kissed him and left the room behind Tess.

As Catherine was absent and preoccupied expression turned to face her husband.

Jt looked at him with arms crossed over chest.

-Never have known lie. - He said- . Never. And I doubt she would have believed ... I certainly do not ...

Vincent was toward him, unfriendly face.

\- Let it agree, it's just me something, you can not fix. - Looked at him for a few seconds as if to say more. Jt swallowed, it was the first time he showed in his eyes a hint of reproach.

Vincent shook his head from side to side and looked at the computer screen- .. See if you can find out more from the boy. - Took out a pocket bag -. This is his hair, snatched while , him had the crisis .. Can you give a genetic study?

His friend nodded, somewhat suspicious.

-Of course , something in particular?...

-You Know what you have to look ... .- said slightly annoyed.

Jt raised both hands, trying to keep the tension of the moment were to disappear or less.

-Okay ... okay, you can not say anything today ... I get to it right away ... really do not want to talk about?

Vincent took a deep breath.

-No ... .Now, I can only speak with one person.-. He went to the couch and grabbed his jacket. Better go to the lab ... you have a lot of work ...

* * *

While waiting for Gabe, to eat in the restaurant which was next to his work, she realized that he had not taken her phone all morning. Had risen early and had not stopped for a second since.

Today had to organize a party, which was to take place that evening at the home of fashion designers over the city.

Had spent all morning overseeing the catering, which due to the many unique tastes of the host, required some extra dedication. The waiters had to go all dressed in pure white and ironers, saw how crowded at their tables, uniforms fresh from industrial dryers. Black tablecloths, white napkins and purples completed based on the joint service, not forgetting placed on each table a couple of orchids, one white and one purple. In short, a real crazy tomorrow.

She pulled out her cell bag while waiting for the waiter to bring her a glass of white wine. There were calls from some of its suppliers, but nothing urgent. Realized he had a text message was given. Was Cat.

She took a deep breath before reading. He had not spoken since the day she had left home. How could it be possible that preferred to that thing before her own blood?

The waiter came and poured her wine, she thanked him while thought if open it or ignore it. In the end,s he could more curiosity and opened it.

Just as she was finishing the reading, a voice spoke in her ear.

-What you read so interesting? - he asked as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

She moved startled and turned off the phone.

\- Nothing ... work stuff ...- told him as she turned. She took to wearing black tie and gave him a long kiss on the mouth -. I've missed you all these days.

-And I also you.- he told her, stroking her face gently. He stood up and went to sit in his chair, letting go, buttons jacket to do it -. . It's been a hellish week.

She nodded.

\- Yes I know, for me too it has been. - The waiter brought them at the time the menu. They picked them thankful. Heather ended quickly, it was clear what he wanted to eat. Gabe took a little longer. Meanwhile, he was counting so many orders that had .- ... and the worst is that now I have to supervise a party ... so I'll come a little late to your house ... if you want me to go, of course.

Gabe put the letter on the table and took her hand.

'-Of course I want ... have been very little together lately.

She nodded. She knew that meant that they had not make love since Monday, and acknowledged, that she had a mad desire to sleep with him again ... were amazing experiences. No matter what Cat said, nothing made him suspect that Gabe was not honest with her.

At that time, the waiter took them, note and dropped the menus.

-'I have not been honest with ...- told him honesty corresponding with it. Gabe looked surprised- . I was reading a message that my sister has left me. He says he misses me and do not fie me of you who are not what they seem ..

Gabe shifted slightly in his chair smiling calmly.

-Well Naturally, we do not get along very well ...- I look at her- . When I said that we had eaten together, thought I noticed some jealousy in her voice

Heather was stunned.

\- Jealousy? How can that be? She left you by the "beast".

Gabe looked at a point of condescension.

She quickly realized of what he was thinking.

-Yeah, just do it annoys me to be with you ...

Gabe nodded.

-If I think that's it ... Just yesterday I was with her ...

-Yes? .- Heather interrupted.

-Yes ... the prosecution has given me a case in which she was working ... her gaze, when they had to come and tell the details, was tremendous.

-Did he say anything out of place? .- Asked interested, for some strange reason she liked that her sister was jealous of her.

-No ... never opened his mouth. Appeared an FBI agent and took her, something about her biological father ... Tess was commissioned to tell me everything ... did not seem too excited to see me.

-'I can not imagine ... his father was an FBI agent, right? ...

-Yes ... it was, you asked dicho..y by what you see is pretty elusive, but I think he is far from Cat ...

-Do you think she knows something about where is he?

Gabe shrugged.

-I would not know to tell you ... well, anyway, is not our business ...

She smiled.

-I'll leave you a moment ...- he put a sad face to hear. She clarified it -. I'm just going to the bathroom. - She stood up and went to him to kiss him. i'll be back-. and grabbing her purse was over there.

As he watched her walk away, sensually moving her hips encased in a beautiful and narrow black dress, him expression change.

Cat knew that he was a beast, would be matter of time before that she finished by telling Heather and sure something planned for that husband of hers, to make Heather saw him transformed. It was curious, that it made him Vincent, cause for her to see.

He shook his head in resignation. It was a shame, really liked this girl, but events rushed.

He could not wait more. His desire to feel the skin of Cat, her kisses, her caresses, growing uncontrollably, and since he knew that he could make her his docile companion and lover, that desire had become unbearable.

The problem was that you had to catch her off guard as needed, the entire transformation occurred under his supervision so that she knew who was to be the master of his soul, from that time.

Heather time was over, but allow one more night with her making her enjoy as ever. She deserved it, after all it was just a poor victim. Then would implement his plan.

He saw her reach smiling and automatically change your expression to return the smile.

..**.To be continued...Thanks for reading ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Jt was beginning to worry. Vincent, serious and taciturn, had asked him to drive today his car.

There was something very normal, but occasionally he did, especially when he did not want conversation during the trip. He stared traffic and forgat talk.

They left the car parked a couple of blocks further north of the lab, took the things they would need and they headed there.

Tess had stayed in that would come as soon as she could.

Jt threw a few questioning glances along the way, hoping to speak, and him to tell what was going through his head, because was convinced that it had to do with him.

They entered the building and were walking up to the lab itself. There Vincent, supported the table and folding chairs to the stone wall, he told Jt, not to let the spotlight and gave a head movement to follow him. He was behind him.

They reached the cell where Tori was dead. The gate was closed. Vincent pulled it and opened it. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the place more twitching the nerves of Jt.

Vincent walked toward your goal, as if he had not heard. He came to the slit where it was the small spring and flipped it. Jt heard and saw, as the wall was moving slightly. Vincent leaned with both hands and pushed her so they could pass.

He took one of portable lights, lit and in the hollow inside ... his friend did the same and followed. Came down the stairs and into the space where the door, which opened Vincent.

-It's for here.- he said abruptly.

Jt heard but his attention was then, on the other side. The tunnel continued in that direction, to absolute darkness. He was paralyzed, staring at the blackness until Vincent struck him on the shoulder. With the same nasty tone of voice said:

-Don't Worry ... there is a concrete wall, 60 cm. thick .. there will not come to bother anyone. - He said as he entered the room-. And, for something you have to weapon of Tess.

Jt followed. The cutting tone Vincent had awakened him. He thought to ask openly, but he was afraid of what his lifelong friend, could say. He recognized himself, it was something he expected, from the time that Vincent knew, but as much as he wait, was not prepared for this confrontation. It was his worst nightmare ...

They put the spotlight on the area of the right, that was clear.

\- We have lighting for three hours or so...- said Jt.

Vincent finished directing them to the shelves and headed slowly toward the latter, where he found the box with the clothes of Rebecca's. Jt was behind him, pulling out a small pocket flashlight.

Vincent got there and pointed to the hollow where the box was.

\- There. - Jt pointed his flashlight where told. - yes... ... there. - He was corroborated -... the box that contained Rebecca's dress.

Jt glanced around and seeing the number of boxes, could not help but ask.

\- Do you looked at all ...?

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

-I saw the letters "RR" in the box and then I knew ... the furniture in the house take those same engraved letters ... It had to be her ...

Jt recalled that it was. He had seen the furniture in any previous occasion. He stood a moment thinking. Something in his mind told him he had to pay attention, something he was escaping. Vincent took it out of his thoughts when he spoke.

-I want to know, more or less, how many boxes there and what they contain ... inspeccioneis gems kept them in a separate box ... .- frowned momentarily- . I do not understand because they have left here ... in theory, are necessary to control the beasts ... they have quite a few ...

Jt tried to find an explanation.

-Perhaps they have found something that helps them control may further experiments with DNA are more effective ...

Vincent looked at him for a few seconds. Do not think about what your friend toward said. It was towards the end of the room, not bothering to tell him to accompany him. Anyway he continued, sighing.

When he arrived he saw on the wall were two steel doors, equidistant from each other and both of the walls.

-These two doors yet I have not opened ... .- began to say, not bothering to know if Jt had reached its height or not. If the keys that you find me a favor and not entrar.- used a condescending tone that did not like anything Jt- can be anything there and I would not want you pass anything ... After all I am the superhero here ... You are mere mortals. - Said with irony and a lot of bad milk, as he walked to the door of the room. ... Well, now I gotta let you go ... You have to wait up Tess, here not think he knows down unless she's guess ...

Jt saw walked away with hardly direct gaze and could not resist ...

-¡Vincent! Stop! ! .. ok? Are you going to tell you a damn time occurs.? I'm tired of ...

His friend turned suddenly and appeared a few centimeters from him in which cost him back up for air. Staring at him through an amber eyes ...

\- What happens to me? !What you're tired of what?! .- His expression was terrifying, it did not become, but lacked very little. Something held him to keep the , along with others, have made my life was hell ...! You ... .- faced him. Jt under his head, he could not stand the look. - . ... That in your utter selfishness you did not want to be alone, decided it was better to introduce these experiments damn ...

-Vincent .. I just did it ..

-No! You didn't for me ...You did it for you! ... ..- He looked at him with anger difficult to assimilate by Jt that was trying hold as he could.

Basically, a part of him knew Vincent was right, apart from his parents, he was everything he had ... without Vincent would be alone ... and that was what led him to aim at the experiment ... His friend continued:

\- Do not forget never know when people lie to me ... - said, spitting out each of the words to his face - . And all have lied to me forever, Muirfield, the father of Cat ... you ... .all have used me until Cat, used me when she was interested ... and now ... when it seemed that life could be different and was accepting my situation and assimilating up can you get my happiness ... this happens! ...-yellow of his eyes intensified.

-Vincent. - Jt again tried to speak, but did not let him.

-How Would you be if you knew that going to live much longer than all the people you want. - The voice had become much more serious and torn -. II'm about to go crazy ... I've seen too many people die ... I do not want to go through it.

He turned from Jt and began walking aimlessly around the room. His friend looked at him as one looks at a caged animal. He approached the wall and punched him with all the forces that could, it cracked from top to bottom. Vincent rested his forehead on it and remained standing.

Jt gaped at him. Most of the time was not aware of what his friend was able to do, but at this point, yes.

Suddenly, Vincent, returned again to where he was. Jt held his breath:

-This Is a curse ... do not you see? My life has been a mess from the moment that injects me that damned serum ... .- he bowed his head. His eyes were no longer yellow and his voice was back to the usual, but the frustration and anger were still visible -. Jt , I did not ask this ... I do not want this ... I want nothing of this life "beast" that prevents me be free! .- she put her hands to his face and starting to walk back just sticking to the wall. It was left slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Jt was toward him, slowly.

-I ... do not wanna see you die before my eyes ... - He removed his hands from his face and saw that he was crying - . I could not stand it ... I do not want to be alone ... - he looked around - .. When I fled Afghanistan I spent a long time ... and I thought I could ever have someone by my side ... .- He looked at Jt-. I do not want that to happen ... God! I could not live without Catherine ... not without you ...

Jt squatted and sat beside him.

\- You will not. Find something ... I know ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

-I do not think ... this is a conviction ... .- closed his eyes as he rested his head the cold stone. Take a deep breath before speaking again. - ... You know who really is to blame for all this?

Jt said nothing.

-The only responsible, I am. - He said with a half smile on his face reflected. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. - . If he had not wanted to be the hero to avenge my brothers ... the hero to avenge all those who had fallen into the towers. - His friend looked at him for a few seconds -. I never should have enlisted ... No I will listen to any ... or my parents, or Alex, or you ... was the most selfish person in the face of the earth ... and yes ... - raised his voice as he looked back all front, rabies was there-. I wanted to be a superman, wanted to kill all the damage they had caused me ... fuck, killed my brothers! ... ..- Cry crying.

Jt equally excited that his friend put his arm around his shoulder. The Keller family was his family ... and his loss broke his soul every time he thought of it.

Vincent spoke again after a few minutes.

-I'd give anything to go back and change things ...

-Not Would be with Cat, ... .- he said.

Vincent looked at him. The anger had given way to sadness.

-What you've never had, you can never lose ... .- he said - . But anyway, something tells me that Cat, and I are destined to be together from the beginning of time .. .- weakly smiled as he said ... I have never believed in reincarnation or things like that ... but since I'm with her ..-.- shook his head from side to side. - . I do not know ... I feel like we've always been together and when we parted in different lives we live, we seek to find ...

Jt smiled and nodded.

-I quite agree with you ... .- tapped him on the shoulder. - . And do not give up ... we are now more and better ...

Vincent sighed.

-I need to talk to Stuart; I need someone to explain to me many things ... .- were raised floor two at a time.

Before they left the room Vincent grabbed his friend and gave him a hug.

-I'm sorry everything I've told you ... .- whispered in his ear.

-Don't Worry ... you were right .., much of the blame is mine ... did not want to be alone ... if you had died ... .- said, as he shook his head.

They followed a few seconds embraced until a woman's voice calling for Jt , came to them from above.

-It's Tess ...

They left the room and up the stairs, to meet the newcomer.

* * *

Mark had entered the gentlemen's club with keys that Jt had given him. In recent days, they had seen a number of times and thought they could get along well.

He was conscientious and hardworking, besides having a brilliant mind and that he liked. The fact that Jt species already have a central control, at home, when I began searching for Vincent, had made them think it was the best place to mount the monitoring device for the ... and Gabe

Sitting in the great armchair Jt , staring at the screen images while Gabe's house, heard the speakers, the conversation she with a Dr. Cross, assuring him that everything was going well and that the hospital had a program to treat depression as yours based on the loss of self esteem.

Mark had to smile, if they knew.

He loved this woman very much. He knew that his father and she had had an affair when his parents were still married, but he also knew that this was not a marriage ...

His mother took care to explain in detail what was his father and that when he turned 16, would have to go with him ... family business, had called her.

Currently she lived in London, oblivious to everything; married to a renowned cardiologist and happy; although he had to give a missed call on her mobile, every day. It was his way of saying that they were still alive. Both.

It had been, in the last moment by the club to finish give Dana, latest indications on the system used to follow. She's had understood perfectly.

Then Stuart had taken to the hotel where accommodation just theoretically and from there, she was alone.

And for now, things went well. While the attending physician, the information services of Baker were checking the data; had entered the page you were cloned and modified, and had called to his office where requested secretary, coincidentally with his own voice, gave them all the information.

Suddenly, everything about Dana step into the background ... Gabe just destroy the microphones that had been placed in his house ... and watched, smiling, went to one of the cameras. Seconds later, the image disappeared and behind that, all else.

Mark leaned back in his chair, cursing ... He passed his hand over his head and hastily grabbed the phone ... The bastard had realized immediately that he was being watched.

* * *

The pile of boxes was growing bigger and bigger.

Various costumes gave them an accurate idea of the number of people who "work" for them and how they died. What surprised them was found in his pockets small objects like coins, a ticket or even a letter. In one, they found a small collar where a name and a date is specified, possibly the birth.

-How Finished all these bodies here? -. Tess asked, crossing the room with a glance.

-I think I know ... .- said Jt ... at that moment.

Tess turned in surprise. Jt was looking into the pockets of the suit that he had found in the box that was inspecting.

-How do you know? -

-Yeah ... look at this, I just found this suit. - Said a police uniform from beginning of the century. In his hands was a role thousand times folded, yellowed with age, containing four lines of writing a letter and elegant hairline -. I seem to understand that asks if something pass ... I quote ... "to me Benjamin Delaware, should be advised the doctors of the English hospital immediately because they take charge of the funeral."

Tess approached him. He noted the note. She took one of the bags brought evidence and carefully told that Jt get in. That made. More, for evidence box ...

He had taken this as a field in the making. He had placed several plastic boxes: one for the gems, others for coins, notes and other small jewelry and now, for the roles.

When Vincent and Jt saw her, climbing tunnels, was carrying a large bag which had everything we needed. Efficiency had thought, Jt.

Now engaged in the task, she could not shake the mind one thing. At sight, she had noticed that something had happened between them. She had not said anything so far, while organizing work, but could not take it anymore. Began telling to Jt what Dr. Markus had said.

\- They discovered that they were senators when they found their documentation ... were attached to their bodies and miraculously they could allow identification. Doc said firefighters had gone in record time so do not give time to it all go away ... The bodies were horribly charred but what caught his attention was seeing the same brands he had seen in the neck Vincent, which will he had made the beast of the Consortium ...

Jt stood staring thoughtfully.

-Do you think they could die before the accident?

-Not exactly .. That morning, when Vincent went, .- she explained, rummaging in the following box. .. He made a study of the samples were taken from the wound to Vincent and he found were traces of a muscle-paralyzing ... To Vincent made him very little effect but to a normal person would be devastating ... could not move a muscle. Breathing .. and little else ...

Jt took a breath.

-Why Would want to kill them?

Tess shrugged ..

-I do not know ... there's so much we do not know ... So, Cat, went to the police station to seek information of the dead ... I'll bet they all relate to the hospital.

Jt nodded.

-If they had those marks ... I'm sure.

He felt sadness in his voice and decided to attack. He could not stay well.

\- The doctor told us also that Vincent did not like what he said about his ...

Jt finish.

-On his almost immortality ...

Tess looked at him seriously.

\- He said he could cure genetic extraordinary, could save lives and he refused to serve human vaccine ... just want to find a cure that free you from all ... - pulled a tuxedo from the 20s of the box. She began to look carefully into the pockets - ... must be hard to assimilate a thing like that ... but it can really help people ... Markus asked Cat to try to convince him, but I think it is not for the work.

Jt focused on what I was doing did not say anything.

\- What do you think about it? -. She asked him curiously.

Your guy deep breath before looking up and look.

-A moment ago, Vincent has reproached me what I did ... I did for pure selfishness ... and I swear, that has come to me so scared ...

Tess stood with the coin box in hand, just take a few she had found in the suit.

-How could you? With everything you've done for him? and also you did not know where you were getting ... it seems very unfair on his part. - Said, visibly upset.

Jt's hand through the face.

-Maybe ... but basically he is right ... if I had not ...

-Maybe he was dead there.- hastened to add it.

He looked at her. She was right.

-'Anyway, it has realized the injustice of their recriminations and has ended up blaming yourself everything ... .Tess, not want to live any more than necessary ... not bear life without us ... No wants to be alone as when he fled from Afghanistan. He took a long time and come see me ... and even more to tell me what was wrong ..

Tess put the box on the floor next to each other and approached him.

-When did he tell you? .- Asked.

Initially gave the impression that he had not heard, then left the box on the shelf and deep breathing turned to her. Glasses put in place and put his hands in his pockets.

She concluded to perfection, it was something I did not like to talk.

-It was a few days after he returned ... I met him one night while returning home from college. The shock was so ... huge, that during the early hours not know what to do. I was so glad he was alive I did not realize what was changed .- adjusted his glasses as he continued.

"-He warned me that had been things he could not tell ... who had fled Afghanistan and ... - He shook his head. - Do not get to really understand what he was saying ...

Tess sat on a chair with the five sense positions as Jt was telling.

\- .. Until a couple of days later, I tried to convince him to see a lawyer who could defend him in a case of desertion .. .- laughed cynically. Desertion .. what idiot can become! ... I just wanted everything back the way they were .. Tess, you must understand that Vincentt had a life, had Alex, his parents ... All these people were suffering like I had suffered ... I just wanted to come back with them ...

-And you spent in pressure ... right?

He nodded.

\- We discussed ... A part of me thought he had fled, of everything, afraid, is perfectly understandable, when all your unit dies and the next going to be you ... and gave he the impression that he did not want to be treated coward. The shame would much and more, knowing that your brothers died in the towers on a suicide fight ... giving their lives to try to save the others .. how wrong I was!

"It forces to leave the house, he shifted and suddenly started hearing a strange noise ..- closed his eyes.- . I remember like it was yesterday ... when I saw your face ... my mind ... I did not know ... I do not understand anything ... came to me and I guess the survival instinct led me to go to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and try to defend myself ... As you already can imagine I had no chance, grabbed me, threw the knife, he rose into the air and I was pitching, against the window when I started to beg ... .- ran his hands over his face - ... something was due to stir inside him ... and he did not ... he threw me to the couch and went into a corner of the room as if trying hide .. then slowly was changing ...

He stopped talking and looked at Tess.

-When we calm down, told me everything ... .- sighed - . And here we are ...

She went to him and took his hand, squeezed it hard, as he gave a kiss on the lips.

\- That already happened ... and not hurt you and you never will ... Now this angry with the world ... but you know .. he always does the right thing ... .That's what makes him special ... .- he said looking into eyes gently - . Let us work ok?

He nodded and that was what they did.

* * *

Bob was on the phone with Mark when he heard a knock at the door. After saying goodbye to him was over there and opened.

He was surprised when he saw hooded man was standing in the doorway was Vincent.

-I Know you had stayed with Catherine that would come to dinner but I can not wait ... We need to talk.

Bob saw that he was visibly nervous. He turned away so he could pass. Once he did motioned to pass to the library. There he said to sit on one of the couches

\- Do you want a drink?

-No ... I want to talk.

Bob sat in the other chair and clasped his hands.

-Stuart Is not ... at this time has come to carry out Dana Hotel where we stayed to cover the lid

-Well, you can tell your something while we wait .. right?

Bob looked under her lashes and nodded. He took a breath and began to speak.

-I met about 7 years ago when Nick's wife was kidnapped by the Consortium. They were more than fed up with us and also Nick and she had killed two scientists of the hospital ... not that they wanted, but things went well.

"-One night they localized her when back to the floor where they lived at the time. The caught and warned us requesting that we retired New York or kill her ..."

As he spoke Vincent noticed that his mind had returned to the place of his memories.

-They were hard days ... Nick was beside himself, Kevin too. With the help of some friends, we managed to find it. She was in an abandoned warehouse near the Brooklyn Bridge.

Vincent stood perfectly still while listening, not wanting to miss anything. He could feel the heartbeat of Bob which had accelerated considerably, showing that it was easier to lie than tell this story.

\- They had her guarded by three beasts to use, or so we thought at first, but it was not. One of them was Stuart. During his time watching, almost three months, filed a strange relationship. Mary was a remarkable, strong, determined woman. - Vincent looked when talking about her- . Nick and Mary, met here in New York, in an armory, buying a pair of revolvers each unromantic but I swear, it was love at first sight. - Smiled at the memory -. Nick always knew he could trust her, and told the whole story to the second event that took ... did not need more. Mary became one of us and only longer covered for the first 10 years of Kevin, then it became a charming art teacher, her other great passion ...

Vincent listened intently.

\- You're not lying to me, right? ... I know you're an expert ... - he said with a half smile on his face.

Bob settled back in his chair, smiling back.

-No ... Vincent ... Although I hate to admit it, you are already part of the family ... and that is sacred ... and you know why?

He refused.

-Because we can only trust us ... Everyone has a price, but the emotional ties makes no possible price to pay ... In a world like this and struggling with an organization that works miracles .. Only trust ourselves ... no one else can to give you such guarantees ... .- stared at him for a few seconds and went on talking -. .. You're already part of that confidence ... I know you will not come back at us and I know ... that you would act as Rebecca Duncan. Before hurt her, you will force her that kill you.

He nodded slowly.

-Without doubt ... .what would ...

Bob also nodded; his eyes were sad.

-I Believe you ... Well, we continue with what I can tell from Stuart ...

Vincent interrupted.

\- He worked for them?

-Yeah ... but the reasons of why he did it, better than you would tell him ... I will just tell you because he finished with us.

"Mary was a survivor and learned to adapt to that life imprisonment. None of his captors hurt her, mainly due to the intervention of Stuart. He found her a perfect conversationalist, she had traveled widely and her great hobby was the story. They understood perfectly ...

In one of those conversations, Stuart asked him to tell him because we fought against them. He knew the official version of his bosses but was curious to know our motives ... And that was when everything changed ... Mary told him about Rebecca and he was livid ... he could not believe that Rebecca's family, was the one that was destroying the incredible work of their bosses ... Mary told him that the trace of her was lost in 1850.

"Well, the case was, a few days later rushed, all knew we were going to go get her and acted under orders. They said she was killed and that was what they tried to do.

When we got to the store, found a dantesque scene ... Two broken beasts, Mary's body lying on the ground with multiple injuries and a man at her side in transformation, with the body covered with blood ... just then we heard the engine of a car starting at full speed ... Stuart, half man and become descript beast, brought us into his arms Mary and let our feet ... then he collapsed ...

She was still alive and asked us not to let Stuart there, was an elected, who had met Rebecca and ... he had tried to save her ... we call an ambulance but she died on the way ... A bullet fired by a man named Morgan, had given close to the heart and there was nothing to do ... According to Stuart when he shot said something like that the best enemy is a dead enemy ...

Stuart had killed two beasts, which for him was ... "

Stuart then came in the door ..

\- An act against my own essence.

Vincent got up like a spring sofa, his eyes turned yellow, the eyes of Stuart, red. Vincent felt, only to hear him speak, a respect he had not felt by anyone before ... except for his father, Michael Keller ... but this was more atavistic, more hierarchical ... It was hard to explain ...

Vincent and I will walk around the back garden and incidentally, will teach you the orchids they are beautiful ... ...- said looking at Bob.

-No problem, I have to talk to Nick and with Mark ...

He pulled his phone from his pants pocket and joined the words to action.

* * *

After making love as ever, both fell asleep.

Heather had come to his apartment looking forward to enjoying the success achieved in organizing the party and brought two bottles of champagne ...

He had spent the time since got home seized about how much "inconvenience" that populated his room and bedroom as well as a couple of small observers.

They were becoming very daring. What they did not know, was that he could notice when something was watching him. One of his new powers, do hypersensitive to detail. He could feel whatever had been in his house. Had to admit that whoever had done was good, very good ... but he was better.

While waiting for Heather would come had been preparing everything.

It was a shame to waste such a woman ... but would have it on hand if at some point, he needed to convince Cat of their virtues or simply, if needed to satisfy other most basic instincts.

Baker's "Butchers" would gladly have put a young woman for his experiments.

He placed carefully in the drawer of his bedside syringe with tranquilizer and then lowered the car to knock back seats. Put on a pair of plastic, if a reaction to the injection made her vomit, and then went, to call the hospital and announce their arrival with company.

He did not believe that Evan, you did much grace as he knew, but it was something that right now, did not care.

When he was done everything he sat down with a glass of wine and waited which spider to the fly.

And now slowly beginning to awaken from the dream in which he had fallen after being fully satisfied. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom, pulled the syringe from the drawer and went back to bed.

Without Heather realized what was happening was injected into the arm. With that sleep a few hours. Now he had to prepare for the ride to the hospital. He picked up the phone to tell them and they were waiting with the essentials, with "all" the essentials.

* * *

Stuart and Vincent went into the garden ... the sun of June, seemed to temper his nerves a bit. The nerves of the two.

They were walking along a paved road that surrounded the house, enclosed by a multitude of pots. As the season it was, endless flowers gave him a colorful spectacular. Vincent could not help looking at him and compare him with the Rebecca's description of the child in his diary that helped her when she arrived to the island.

The blond hair had gone gray but the curls and freckles were still there.

\- What you feel when you're with is ... - began telling Stuart - ... I'm not going to beat around the bush ... not fair to you or you to me ... .I am one of the few left alive Berserkers and if I am not mistaken, the only one outside Britain.

He was going to continue talking about when Vincent was ahead.

-How old are you? .- Asked without delay. He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets waiting for the answer.

Stuart looked up at him from his deep green eyes.

-I was born on the Isle of Skye in 1818 ... In a small coastal town. I belong to the clan Macleod, whose history dates back to the thirteenth century ... My whole family has been chosen to host ancestral warriors, from the beginning of time when no, still lived in Scotland, nor, so we called. - Said it all in a tone that made very clearly how proud he was of it.

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

-How can you think it's good to be who you are ...? .- He asked incredulously.

-Because it is ... It's something exceptional, be responsible for defending your people, to the people you want from any evil that might hurt ... but, let's walk ... - invited him with a wave of the hand to do so-... what exactly do you know about yourself?

He was surprised at the question. He thought for a moment and realized that he knew very little about himself.

-That is a beast inside me that creeps into my mind and body, and to which I can hardly control ... and today have told me that due to my special features live much longer than most people ...

Stuart nodded.

-Well ... you know things, but do not know enough ... .- he said. He saw the forging bank was stuck to the wall of the hall of the house and told him to sit there. When did he continued talking - . It is true that we live longer than most, but in principle, that quality only have we ... You who have been created, have some of those qualities but not complete ... longest case a beast like you, it is about 120 years ... and because I was very lucky, most die young ... of violent form as you can imagine. - He leaned back against the back of the bench -. We do not live as long as I'm living ... but while I was working for them, I underwent multiple experiments and perhaps altered something ...

Vincent was allowed a faint smile.

-But then perhaps I will not live more than them ... more than Catherine.

-Possibly yes. ... or not, at least you'll have a good quality of life until very old age ... And tell me .. Who told you so? .- Asked.

-My boss ... my doctor ... He knows everything that has happened to me, and what I get. I did a study on my enzymes and from there have left these conclusions. My enzymes instead of going depleted over time, what they do in my case is regenerated. Therefore we get older slower.

Stuart's face clearly reflected, how surprised he was.

-Perhaps in the Hospital now have researched that way ... when I left, they knew what was happening but not why it happened.

-Why Did you leave? .- Asked interested.

He cleared his throat before speaking

-Because I have a weakness for women Reynolds ... in case you have not noticed. - Vincent looked at him without really knowing how to interpret that-. No ... do not misunderstand me ... I feel nothing for Cat ... but she's a Reynolds.

-I fell in love, as you can love a child 6 years of Rebecca and since then I have never ceased to be. I remember the first time I saw her ... was so beautiful ... and so young ... .- he smiled and his eyes tell was lost somewhere in the past- . Physically not look anything like Cat but his way to be much from her, in his way of looking, to smile, to move ... you're very lucky that she be with you .. I have given my soul for having her ... But ... - said sighing ... I was a kid when I met her, and then everything went out of control. She and Duncan ... and later when she left .. my only desire was to leave and. see the world she had described to me so many times and so, perhaps someday, might deserve her ... So when I turned 14 and came looking for "work" in England, I did not think twice and went with them. I never saw her again. - disappointment was obvious in his voice.

He folded his hands on his chest and he went on, Vincent beside listened attentively.

-When we ordered kidnap the wife of Nick, I had no idea who they were. I just knew I wanted to hurt us and we had to fight them, also because our cause was commendable ... She opened my eyes and tell me realized he was on the wrong side ... but it was too late ... Try to save her and for that I had to kill two of you ... and that's something I hate to do. I did just then, and the other day when I had to kill oneso that Cat survive.

Vincent did not understand not wanting to kill them all. They were bloodthirsty beasts sold monsters.

-Why do not you want to kill? They kill you.

-No ... At that you're wrong ... I never would touch a hair, unless your life depends on it. I taught them everything they know ... are my children and even by an artificial chemical process are Bersekers ...

-How Many there as they work for the Consortium? .- Asked later.

-When I left , 10 ... but I think you should already walk the 20 ... not counting Gabe ... which it seems is something special ...

Vincent change their expression at the name of the assistant prosecutor. He tried to forget it and get on with what they were talking about.

-This kind of submission that I feel sometimes, that's why ... because for me beast you are... do not know how to say...

"I'm the boss, I am the root from which have come all, I and others like me ... I know it's very difficult to understand, but can not explain more here, you have to see. You have to feel where it comes from that part of you that both you think hate. Your roots ...

"It would be great if you could come to Scotland with me ... You think it's a curse but it is not ... I never wanted to stop being what I am, another thing to use, that at certain times, I've done it and certainly not me proud. There would feel what it is to belong to something that is above what you are as an individual ... .- watched carefully and an affable smile crossed his face. In addition, you have special qualities I have ever seen in other ... We must go ... must know and must know them ."..

Although, that a part of it, began to be curious about this kind of "clan" that awaited him in Scotland, Vincent could not shut the side effects of their condition.

-Maybe that is something special for you ... .but there are so many problems arising from it ... keep in mind that yours is natural you were born like that ... but I do not ... the limitations to lead a normal life are huge ..

Stuart smiled.

-What's Wrong with having an extraordinary life?! .".. To help people the way you do ."..

-But they persecute me .".. and also ...

Stuart did not let him finish.

-Vincent, you have to distinguish two things, you and those who persecute you .".. if you delete them you're alone .".. the problem is in the other not you. If external threats do not exist, could you cope with being who you are ?.

Vincent did not answer.

I do not think...

-Why? ..Children? The fact that your children can have your genetics need not be bad ... They would be born knowing what they are and what their true identity, it has happened over the centuries, generation after generation ...

"Vincent did not give up what you are ... increasingly less ... Therefore we were so hard to kill the beasts of the consortium, because part of my" brothers "is in them like you. For that reason, Bob" hired " you, because I refused to be his hunter. "

-But now you've killed one ..

-To Defend Cat, to defend Rebecca.

Vincent rose from the bench and walk awhile.

-Why Bob is so afraid that might do harm to Cat? .. The more we know of Duncan and Rebecca have less clear, it was an irrational reaction that led him to become violent .. There were reasons ...

Stuart massaged his temples.

-Bob is always a bit drastic in his views. It is true that Duncan had reason, but he could not control his reactions. His Clan, his people were in danger .. and went Berserker ... he could not do anything to control him .. had to kill one of their own and that I completely destabilized. ... I'm sure.

He looked at Vincent's eyes.

-What hand is'? -. he asked, smirking.

He was surprised to talk about it so naturally.

-The left hand ...-Told.

-The Inactivity cause these tremors and your continuing need to control yourself that although unconsciously, you do ... .You have to assimilate truth in what you've become your genes once joined with the Berserker. You're not alone Vincent Keller, born in Queens, New York ... You are mythologically speaking, a warrior of Odin and have duties to perform ... I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with you ... Trust me ... When lsuperes that, tremors disappear.

Vincent did not know what to say. Everything that was telling him made no sense to him now.

At that time, Bob left the house. His expression was serious.

\- Forgive the interruption, but I have to leave ... I will come as soon as I can, I advised of the death of an old friend.

Stuart got up and went to him.

-Who? He asked concerned.

Jacob ..

The surprise was reflected in his face.

\- I can't believe me ...

Bob motioned him to be quiet.

I'll come when I can .. Do you know anything about Cat? .- He asked Vincent.

This denied.

-No ... Tess tells me that has gone to the police station to investigate a little, there has been an accident and died a few senators ... had marks on his neck very similar to mine ...Then she will come.

-All right ... I leave you ...-He went back into the house, as he picked up the phone and dialed the number of his daughter.

* * *

Jt was rummaging in one of the last boxes, when he found something different to all the others.

-This is a dress ... It's the first thing you see ... besides Rebecca's dress... ...

Tess approached him. It had extended the dress up table and sought evidence of violent death. The dress was a black lace dress straight cut, could be 20 or 30 years ... It was perfect.

\- ... But that makes a woman's dress here? .- said, as he inspected carefully finding Jt.

He shrugged.

\- No idea ... Separate the case of the other ... I think it puts a pair of numbers right? a letter on the front ...

Tess nodded.

\- Itputs 78 ... and a R ... if you look closely, you'll see it's the same letter in all the boxes ... one person was responsible for all this.

Jt stood, again the feeling that something was slipping, returned to his mind.

-Are was the last box .- she asked as she headed toward the shelf?; look for all the shelves helping with flashlight, and when he would say it was time to leave, and would make a comprehensive inventory morning, noticed that there was something on the bottom shelf, was a much smaller box. sheçe picked it up and carry it to where Jt.

-Look ... Surprise! This was the background of one of the shelves.

The supported on the table. Jt opened.

Inside the small box only found two things. Two keys.

They looked at each other. They knew where they were. Tess was that took them. Jt stopped her.

Vincent said we were to approach no doors ...

She looked down at the hand that grabbed her arm and then came back up.

-Maybe you, will you listen ... I do not ... are you coming? ...

He nodded without hesitation.

They stood in the middle of the two, one was left and the other to the right.

-Why what started?

Tess went to the one on his right and put the key in the lock. It fit. She turned and the door opened a crack. It could not more. It had stayed stuck to the floor. Jt aTess pulled and pushed with all his might, gradually gave way.

They walked in absolute darkness. Tess turn on the flashlight and one wearing light wire was cutting the darkness leaving bits of what was there.

A table, chairs ... one folding screen the bottom ... And among them and all that an almost impassable barrier webs as thick as a finger. The powder could be cut with a knife.

Tess turned and walked away. A few seconds later she returned, bringing one of the great focus. Put it on the floor ... and light was made.

* * *

Nick was very uneasy ... Gabe had destroyed the entire surveillance system. They had been blind and deaf, just before you start to hear and see. It was only the locator that they had put in the car for now.

Al that time, Heather had left the Dakota building where he had been working, she said goodbye to a few people and called a taxi. Nick started the engine of the car and started to follow her. He prayed to go home, but it seemed.

He had noticed that carrying two bottles of champagne protruding from a handbag ... bad business. An idea flashed through his head as he was driving. Address her and take her with her sister ... did not like not knowing what was going Lowan's home.

They reached the building Gabe, saw her enter, but did nothing. Anyway, he would be attentive to anything ... and did not rule up to the apartment.

He wore two hours watching when he decided to leave the car and smoke a cigarette ... at that time not stopped thinking about everything that could go wrong ... what you get on the apartment dismissed it as soon realized that Gabe would know nothing else close. He should stay in the car and wait.

At that time, the garage door opened, a black car went out and took a southerly direction ... he passed to the Nick- . He had known then, was Gabe and was alone.

Nothing more to see him go, he left the car. He did not like anything he had come to that time of his house. And where was Heather? ... Picked up the phone, while on his way to the apartment.

Mark replied the other side.

-What is it? ... I am hearing Dana's conversation with the guard who takes her ...

His uncle did not let him finish- .

Mark ... that is urgent- . Prepare monitoring of Car's Gabe, I have a bad feeling ...- .-He entered the site, showing a plate of FBI the guard and went to the elevators- . Gabe just left alone in his car ... I want you to keep an eye on, while I assure of something ... .- the elevator arrived and pushed the button, coming up to assistant attorney's apartment ... - . You stay there for now ... Dana needs you.

Mark left in a second plane the Dana's conversation and moved his chair to the monitor where it appeared a black dot that was moving through Manhattan.

-Uncle Nick .. what I have ... is on ... west about to cross Central Park ... .- he said looking at the screen. . The point remained standing -. . Looks like he's at a stoplight.

\- Do not lose it. . I'm going to the apartment. - Keep the phone in his jacket pocket and walked to the door.

He forced smoothly lock and entered. He drew his pistol and pointed forward. Nothing moved, not a sound ... he entered the room and saw the rumpled bed and Heather's dress above it.. .

-Oh My God! .- Exclaimed; off the clothes had an empty syringe. He shot out the room.

-¡Mark! Call Bob ! ... The bastard has done something to Heather ... We have to stop that car anyway ... I'll call from the car when you arrive ... .- hung up while the elevator began to descend toward street plant.

Mark without taking your eyes, black spot, marked the number of his father ... Damn! Did not get it ... . Where the hell he was? .. Could not wait, call Stuart. .

He picked up the phone on the second ring. .

-Tell me Mark, Is something wrong Dana? - Asked nothing but talk. .

-Not.. Dana .. no ... .. Uncle Nick Heather just called and it seems ... that Gabe was carried Heather's apartment and thinks he has done something ... The locator tells me he is now climbing the ... . toward the East River ... where he can ... .- before finishing the sentence he saw it clear ... he was carrying the Hospital -. . Stuart, I think that leads to the hospital ...

He could hear as Stuart talking to someone. . He thought it was the voice of Vincent. .

Mark, Vincent is with me; let's take the jeep ... .-he heard as closed doors and again the voice of Stuart. . Tell me where I have to go ...

Nick drove at full speed through the streets of Manhattan. Gabe wanted to to hunt Gabe, before caught south. It would be difficult, but it seemed he was not going too fast.

He turned and almost could see between the traffic.

-Mark I'm seeing him ... I think I can reach him before turn right ..

-I Do not think Uncle .. Something happens ... is accelerating ... I spoke again with Vincent and say they will try to intercept it, just past the detour to Hospital ... right next to the river ... you can go up behind them front. . With the speed of them, if we manage to stop, be able to take Heather of the car, but Gabe also becomes ..

Nick raced, was lost him. Gabe turned south skidding ... definitely knew that they were following. .

He turned too. He gunned the trying not to lose it. He left his left the building of the United Nations and Gabe turned to that side, nothing more pass it to take the road that was stuck to the East River ..

Mark turned speak.

-They've come ... are waiting. . - Said, referring to Vincent and Stuart. .

Well .. Just enter the river road.

Suddenly he heard a noise and saw the corner of my eye width a black Hummer he lunged to the right ... He could not do anything ... the coup was brutal ... He noticed how your body is moving inside the car until it was spinning ... When stopped completely shocked, tried to move but could not, something oppressed horribly the chest ... he turned his head, looking a reference to where I was when he saw the huge car again go to him at full speed ... He closed his eyes and thought of Mary and Kevin ... the next thing he felt was the cold water of the East River, trying to get into your lungs.

* * *

Stuart and -Vincent saw everything from where they had been placed to intercept Gabe. . The BMW has just entered the diversion, when they saw as the Hummer is carried forward to Nick, and before they could react viewed as throwing water. .

The Hummer turned as if nothing had happened and digested to them. Viewed as the car was half sink. .

-Vincent could think of nothing else but that Nick would be badly injured or even killed ...

Stuart was ahead of his thoughts.

-I Can feel him, is still alive ... but his heart every time beat slower ..

Gabe's car stopped and behind the Hummer.

Four beasts fell from him. Two were even stronger than those who had fought -Vincent two days earlier.

-Vincent ... we have to let them pass ... do not think about anything just think Nick ...

-But Heather is there! ... If something happens to her ... Catherine not we would never forgive ..

Stuart grabbed his arm ..

-Nick is about to die ... and Heather will not die tonight ... I guarantee it ... They are talking about me ..

Gabe came out at that time.

-Vincent Go away! You know I'm very capable of killing you right now ... Go away! .- Yelled. . His eyes turned yellow and his expression changed.

The hatred he felt for him, rising to levels that had never felt before. The change came without it being able to control it ... but when it was about to jump over Gabe ... received an order and your brain could only obey it ... He left me running followed by a huge beast in wolf form into Nick's car sinking in the river. Both jumped into the water.

Nothing more to fall of he opened his eyes and noticed as he could see clearly. He could see the car and Stuart swimming towards him. He did the same. When they arrived they saw Nick of unconscious of caught between the bars. Stuart them off of with little effort and Nick Vincent pulled away.

They went on protected by the pillars of one of the docks surface. Vincent of kept his head of Nick of out of the water and went away from where the car had crashed. What seemed security personnel of the United Nations building was facing the site of the sinking. He saw that Stuart was waiting for on the shore right near his car. Some stores glued to the river were hiding. It was perfect to go unnoticed.

He left Nick on the shore and began him to perform resuscitation. He threw his head back and was giving cardiac massage while you towards mouth to mouth. completely soaked, Stuart, took his pulse. Shook his head. Vincent did not surrender. He could not lose at the same time Heather and Nick.

At that time, Nick started coughing ... they put him aside to take out all the water.

Vincent sat on the floor. He closed his eyes.

-How are you? .- Asked.

Nick nodded with fingers and try to join had to lie.

-Can you breathe well ..?

Nick nodded again.

\- Okay ... do not say anything ... Relax and do not move, okay?

He nodded again and closed his eyes. He put his hand on his chest.

Stuart looked at Vincent.

-You see ... just save his life ... there are good things to be what you are ... .- Stuart said.

He was not so convinced.

-How can you say that? You have forced me to to leave her in their hands ... Heather's in there. - He looked at the huge mass that was the building of Hospita l-. She's an innocent victim in this war we fight us ... If we had not come into the life of Cat ...

\- They two would be in danger sighed like ... .- -. Vincent, this war is much older than you ... Stop torturing yourself with your responsibility, not have as much as you believe ... .- he got up and grabbed Nick, in her arms, was shaking. He went to the car - . We go home we need to know how he is ...

Vincent went after him.

-We should take him to the hospital ... My boss sure is there ...

Stuart looked at him.

-You sure it is trustworthy?

Vincent nodded.

-Yes ...

-All right then ... ..- looked at the road leading to Baker. Gabe and the others had disappeared-. It is time for us to leave here.- opened the car door and got behind the wheel.

Vincent stood at the door.

-We're soaked...

Stuart laughed.

? - ... And ... we will not die of a cold ... I guarantee it - he opened the passenger door -. Enter ... I'll dry the car ...

Vincent sat down and closed the door.

-Take off your shoes ... it's the worst ... We left Nick in the hospital and go ... Nick endures! We're on way. - Said, looking toward the backseat of the jeep.

Vincent listened. He removed his shoes and threw them out the window.

-It's not the first time you go through this, right?

-No.- Said curtly. And Vincent, when I have given the order to go help Nick ... was protecting you, you and Heather. Gabe had been willing to use it as a shield ... and I have caught you too ...

-But you ...

-I would have gone for Nick ... .-. He started the car - . Heather has a chance ... Do not forget that we have in Kevin and now Dana ... Nick had no one ...

"There is a phone in the glove box, pick it up and call your friend so has everything ready ... and discretion at all. - Warned -. Then call Bob ... has to know.

Vincent did what he asked. Bob was at home with Cat, waiting. Told him everything. He said he would take care, to tell her and someone who should know right away.

When he hung up, he looked ahead. They left the detour and entered the avenue towards the St. Benjamin. He took a deep breath before speaking.

-Okay ... I understand you, as to have saved Nick ... but, tell me how the hell he explained to Catherine? Or are you going to do it?

Stuart accelerated. He said nothing.

* * *

Evan left the lab to his apartment on the top floor, when down the hall he saw, Gabe, was behind a stretcher dragging an orderly. In it, what looked like a body, it was completely covered with a sheet. The heart skipped a beat.

It would not have been able to go for Cat after he had threatened. It felt like his whole body tensed as if adrenaline contained many times, threatened to make him explode. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

For now, he would just follow him and, if he found it was Cat would have no choice but to kill him.

A syringe with poison. injected into the animals that might work. He should not matter if they end up with him, well maybe that was not right; had to stop them before everything is out of control. But if had done something to Cat ... did not know how to react ... not think it was able to control.

The nurse, followed by Gabe was going from aisle to aisle, until the pavilion trials. Oh God! whatever was there, was alive, they were to become human guinea pig ...

He had seen what could be capable of doing and was dreadful ... They opened the door and entered. Evan stayed outside, looking, for small windows shaped porthole had the doors. The first was a huge room where about 10 beds were ready, all separated by curtains clinging to the ceiling.

Gabe drew one of the curtains revealing a spare bed. The nurse lifted the sheet covering the body completely. Evan could not see anything.

When the nurse, covering his retirement vision, saw clearly that inert woman, dressed in a simple white nightgown just lie down on the bed, was Heather.

The effect was the same as if it was Cat. Notice how all the fury he was capable out for their eyes, they did burn, turned around trying checked and found himself faced with Jeremy. Staring at him but his eyes did not notice fear, just absolutely sure he knew what was happening. Instinctively grabbed him by the neck and hit the wall.

-Why did you have to come? You did not have to see this ... I know that you told to them, and I can not let you do ... ..- squeezed more.

Jeremy gripped the hand that drowned and could only say:

-No ... I'm friends with Cat, I'm her ... cousin ... .work ... them ... I'm infiltrated ... let go ... please make ... no ... .nothing ...

Evan released him interested in what he was saying. His eyes returned to normal.

Jeremy massaged his neck and as soon as could breathe normally again, pushed to surprised Evan, toward the fire escape. They went out and closed the door.

-We Can not let them see us ... should not know that we know.

-And as you know? -. Evan asked ...-. just arrived ..

-I have warned a few minutes ago that Gabe brought to Heather. Down the stairs to the entrance, when I saw them across the hall ... and behind them, you ...

-I do not understand nad a-. Evan moved his bald head from side to side - . But I just want to know one thing ... I can not waste time ... Want to kill them all?

Jeremy smiled.

-More than anything in my life ...

Evan was thinking for a few seconds his blue eyes kept looking at Jeremy, as if to know through them, if trust him or not. Al smiled end.

Then we'll take well ... - he said - . Start counting ... I will not let their touch a hair Heather, though, that's the last thing I do.

* * *

He let the hot water was streaming down his neck to the muscles of his back and his chest. As down his flat stomach, slid by their English and came to his legs, was relaxing.

He stood for a while so, his hands resting on the wall of the shower of the apartment, as he absorbed everything that had happened. Upon arrival he had stripped completely in front of the washer and had everything inside.

When they got home of the Reynolds, the half-hysterical found ... Bob, I worry about Nick, first.

The poor man had 4 broken ribs, a small perforation of the lung and a good head trauma. Markus falsified the input part in the emergency room, putting any cause.

They let him treat you entered for drilling and monitor the blow to the head ... but for now it seemed he was fine ... The time that he spend under water did not seem to have left no sequel. Cat meanwhile, would not stop yelling that his sister had been abandoned.

Bob explained that it was something they could not control. His thoughts went back to that time:

_"-Yes ... We had to have killed as we knew what he was ... - she told them. - Referring to Gabe Her tone was that of someone convinced.._

_ -Cat, You know it's not so easy .._

_ \- Not? You hired Vincent to do just that ..._

_ Bob did not want to go out there and although it seemed incredible, Vincent either._

_ -'We had to have anticipated that he would ... - she said, her expression suddenly change. "_

He was recalling the conversation while soaping completely. The water was still falling far above him, slowly.

She confessed that had left her a message,in the morning, warning him to be careful with Gabe.

He was sure he had read it and so now Heather was, where she was.

He put the sponge on the side of the bathtub and reopened the shower faucet water to come out with more potency. He was placed under the spray and soap was slowly down him body.

Cat's immediate reaction was to go find a judge to authorize her to enter the hospital to investigate. Stuart said it was silly ... never get. There was no evidence, "real" enough for it.

Still, without being able to stop her, she took her car and flew from there.

At that time, the apartment door opened. He heard footsteps and noises in the room.

He turned off the water from the shower and grabbed a towel. Maroon 5 song "Unkiss me" began to be heard through the speakers of IPhone Cat. He put the towel tied around his waist and left the bathroom.

He saw her jacket on the bed and the window of the fire escape, open ... Cat was, sitting outside. Wordlessly, he was over there.

He poked his head. She looked at him and he noticed that she was crying.

He came and sat beside her.

-Isn't went well, right?

She shook her head sideways.

-No ... .- her voice was a tranquility that was far from having. She looked at him and tears started running down her cheeks. Her expression reflected utter sadness ..-... has not given me permission ... you were right ... with what we have, is not enough to justify an order.

\- Have you spoken with the captain? What did he say?

That the judge is right ... but ... .- her voice broke as she spoke - . I feel so helpless knowing what we know and we can not tell everyone ... They're monsters and have my sister ... They killed four senators ...

Vincent hugged her.

-I am so sorry ... we should have ... .- began to apologize, but she did not let him.

-No, no ... Stuart's right, you did well ... -. wiped her tears with the back of the hand.-. you did not have any choice against them and Gabe had used to Heather, I'm sure. And Dana and Kevin are there ... can be our ears ... Although, I also say to you that if within two days we know nothing from her, I think you go ... I will not need permission ...

-And I will come to you ...

Vincent pulled her closer to him- . She closed her eyes. They remained silent for a while- .

Will you say me whatever Stuart told you?

He nodded- .

-Tomorrow ... and you'd tell me what you learned at the police station, but now you get some rest while I make some dinner ...

-You ... .yes you should rest ... You pulled a man from the water ... .- look at him- . - . You're a hero ... as always ... no matter what you think ... it's what you are ... and the world would be much worse, if you were not in it ... worth that you live many years ...

Vincent smiled weakly, rose from the ladder and held out his hand. She took it and got up too- . They stood facing each other for a moment.

Cat rubbed her back gently as she hugged him again.

-I do not know what I'd do without you ... .- he said gravely- . Never forget that I love you ...

-I do not forget ... You are my life, Catherine ... I could not live if you were not in it.

They kissed and soon after went through the window to enter the bedroom they shared.

After crossing- . Cat pulled him toward her. She removed the towel from his waist. He was going to say something but she cover his mouth with her forefinger.

\- Make love to me ... Make me it slowly ... and take me to where only you know take me.

He looked at her with infinite tenderness. He took her face with his huge hands and kissed her on the mouth, first slowly, then gradually increase the contact of his tongue with hers and her lips. Cat eyes closed enjoying the taste.

He undressed her while they were still standing. When he was finished, he ran with his lips and tongue every inch of her neck. She threw her head back as she hugged him around the waist, nailing her nails into his firm buttocks.

He lay back her in bed slowly, standing above her.

Cat circled his hips with her legs, as he penetrated her. She held her breath when felt him ... his whole body shuddered while the two moved in unison. He kissed her breasts while deepening a little more with each movement

The pleasure was coming slowly, enjoyed it as ever, and when it exploded inside her, felt came to that place where only he could take. She looked into his eyes as she continued to feel it, and saw that he was in the same place as her ...

* * *

What they was seeing, with mouth open in amazement, was a small apartment. No more than 30 square meters. It had everything a person may need to live .. The furniture, classic short but useful, were dark wood.

-God! To get here you need a mask. - Jt said, half joking and half serious. The air was a little rarefied, but could breathe without problems. For a long time the door would not open.

He removed the cobwebs with hands and they walked. His fingerprints remained marked on the wooden floor. Tess began researching for the right side and Jt, on the left.

-This Is a small charcoal chimney. - Tess said. He stared after the hole was in the ceiling - . I bet you it goes to the outdoor fireplace. A kind of rudimentary smoke output, almost a meter around this black ... When this to work ... would be horrible ...

Jt looked at her from across the room.

-Everything is getting used ... in NY is very cold in winter.

She nodded.

Then she saw a couple of cupboards. Plates, cups, trays and a drawer that could open a few covered.

Jt meanwhile, was inspecting a table that seemed to have served desktop. Were indistinguishable ink stains under the thick layer of dust. He saw an old inkwell and a pen. Beside a narrow shelf was filled to overflowing with small books with covers of black leather. He did not dare to touch them for fear of being rid on their hands.

-Here was living someone ... at least for a while, did not seem to be short.

He saw with large chandeliers hanging from them wax and oil lamps.

He removed the cobwebs with hands and they walked. His fingerprints remained marked on the wooden floor. Tess began researching for the right side and Jt, on the left.

-This Is a small charcoal chimney. - Tess said. He stared after the hole was in the ceiling - . I bet you it goes to the outdoor fireplace. A kind of rudimentary smoke output, almost a meter around this black ... When this to work ... would be horrible ...

Jt looked at her from across the room.

-Everything is getting used ... in NY is very cold in winter.

She nodded.

Then she saw a couple of cupboards. Plates, cups, trays and a drawer that could open a few covered.

Jt meanwhile, was inspecting a table that seemed to have served desktop. Were indistinguishable ink stains under the thick layer of dust. He saw an old inkwell and a pen. Beside a narrow shelf was filled to overflowing with small books with covers of black leather. He did not dare to touch them for fear of being rid on their hands.

-Here was living someone ... at least for a while, did not seem to be short.

He saw with large chandeliers hanging from them wax and oil lamps.

Just before reaching the folding screen Tess saw a closet. It was solid wood like everything else. It was big, very big. Tess opened a door, wearing gloves and discovered a lot of all empty shelves and open the other door and saw a hole for hanging long garments that was also empty. She closed and went to the folding screen

She removed the cobwebs that covered it and realized that once had to be beautiful. Small floral reliefs which roamed completely. It was possible see touches of paint in places, but had virtually disappeared the polychrome. Surrounded him and what she saw, let her freeze.

What it hid the folding screen was a large wrought iron bed covered by a bedspread in blues. Spiders had also entertained well into it. But what most impressed her was what he saw at his side.

A cot ... white wooden cot.

He approached her and noted that he still had the mattress and a small savanna, lush green wool blanket.

Jt had reached his right hand at the time.

-Who the hell was living here? ... And why was this cradle ...? .- Asked.

Tess was pale.

I do not know and I can assure you don't want to know ... who might be able to have a baby here ... and locked ?. - He shook his head -. Really ... I don't want to know anything else ... You better get going ... - she looked her watch- . Oh my God! She's very late ...

Jt nodded. It was true. The time had flown by.

Leaving passed next to a table that was placed in the center of the room. Tess could not help remove the cobwebs that covered it. She saw a pair of white porcelain dishes that there should be abandoned for many years. Gently stroked the rough surface of the table. Suddenly, she noticed some strange flaws with her fingertips.

She walked slowly those brands, and looked surprised. He took her hand to her mouth.

\- Jt ... can you come here a minute?

He turned, when he was already out the door and watched as Tess was starting to get paler yet. He walked quickly to her, worried.

-What's the matter?

She pointed to the table.

-What? - Asked again approaching where she remained standing.

-'I know who lived here ...

Jt looked down at the place that Tess was pointing.

Marked by hand in the wood of the table, he could see them clearly ... And it all started to make sense in his mind.

* * *

"Let It Now" sung by Michel Bublé, filled the entire ground floor of Keller's house. Cat out of her kitchen to see how Vincent and the children had set the table. She did not want that missing anything. For a day that everyone would come to dinner.

As she walked down the hall, she had to jump twice to avoid tripping with toys that Michael was leaving forgotten, for all sites.

When she reached the room she saw that they had fulfilled their orders to perfection. The table for the Christmas meal was finished and in order, and open fire gave the perfect touch of warmth.

Christmas, austere as she liked, decoration was made by lights placed at certain locations, socks in the fireplace, they lived there until after the new year, and postal cards that had received from Vincent's friends and family who could not go.

The only eccentricity that had allowed this year, had been placed a few sets of lights on the porch ... Children can be extremely persuasive.

She turned and saw them sitting on the couch, watching TV. Vincent was sitting in the desk chair, talking on the phone.

Cat looked at him questioningly.

Vincent vocalized slowly: "It is my nephew."

She nodded. At that time, Vanessa got up from the couch and went to her.

-Mama, when will come the cousins? I want to come soon ... Vinnie does the new game that Santa Claus brought me, I know you will love and...

Michael looked at her mother and interrupted her sister.

-I Want Brian to come, said yesterday that he had asked Santa a truck "spetaular" ... firefighters Dad reads it?

Vincent, who was still on the phone nodded fun. Then he looked at Cat ...

She knew that meant that look. It was difficult, very difficult, but there they were. Enjoying a wonderful family. Little Michael, 3 years, ever looked more like his father. Their very eyes, their very captivating smile, and Vanessa, a little princess of six years, that reminded herself much when I was her age, but with incredible blue eyes, no doubt inherited from her biological grandfather.

She glanced at the house and had that little feeling walking us very occasionally and briefly, in which we feel what is happiness, always brief, but intense.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly a whistle oven!

-Oh My God! the roasted! ..- screamed and ran to the kitchen.

Vincent hung up, jump over his daughter, who was lying on the carpet, to see drawings A Christmas Carol by Dickens, who at the time were putting on TV.

He went to the kitchen accompanied by the noise made chains Marley, Scrooge's partner, as he climbed the stairs.

When he arrived he found Cat removing turkey from oven. She left above the top of the island and went to get some brandy to throw it over.

He watched while doing all these movements, demonstrating a mastery of your kitchen. Eventually after many frustrations and occasional call the fire department, she had learned to cook.

He went to see how he was going mashed potatoes. Cat went after him, after returning to leave the brandy in one of the upper shelves.

-All is well ... .- said removing spoon hands.- you, worry about what children are controlled ... I do not want to hear sound of breaking glass as the other time.- was carrying her husband into the hallway .

Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

-Before anything memories of Aaron and Mary ... and that was an accident, Michael lost his fire truck under the table and snagged his pants tablecloth ...

-Yes ... I understand, but we must avoid the accidents ..- Cat said, making a face circumstances.

At that moment, the aforementioned, giving the impression that he had telepathic powers began to mourn.

-Papa!Papa! I can not find the police car with lights!

Cat's eyes everything he could.

'-Run - she told to Vincent. He fulfilled her order immediately.

Michael, honey, do not worry, dad looking ... have you looked in your room ?.

The two started up the stairs while Vincent winked at his wife. She sighed with relief and continued the ritual of cooking time.

She returned to stir eggnog and pulled the mashed potatoes to be cooling off a bit.

When she was about to open the bottle of wine to let it oxygenate in the decanter, the doorbell rang.

Vanessa yelled from the living room she opened it.

The voices of Tess and Jt filled the hall, along with the screams of two children, Vincent and Brian, the twins surprise of five years.

Cat reminded not without smiling, the day Tess went to see her, with a face of tremendous shock, to say she was surprisingly pregnant with twins. Since then they called that "the twins surprise" and the surprise had become curly haired two children with the same face as his mother and the same kind as his father.

She left the kitchen just in time to see the coats left on the piano, had long become a makeshift coat rack, waiting to buy a real one, though, Cat, doubted that someday that happened.

Brian stuck to her legs.

-Aunt Cat ... Have you bought those as good chocolates?

She smiled.

.-Ask you, Vanessa, she is responsible for distribute ...

The child it being answered, ran into the room looking for his cousin, which, as she was teaching Vinnie, the last game for the console that Santa had brought her.

It was curious that having the same age, Brian always had understood better with Michael, which was smaller than him, however Vinnie, was mad with Vanessa.

Tess and Jt, reached her when the child was gone already and gave two separate hugs.

-Where is the man of the house - asked Jt.

-I suppose you will refer to Michael?

-Of course. - Corroborated her friend, smiling.

Just then, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Vincent down carrying his son standing upon the shoulders.

Hello Michael .- greeting his Godparents! -. Where is Brian? I want to show my police car again ... has brought his fire engine?

Tess took his hand to the small, and took him to the piano where she had left a large bag. Brian with his mouth full of chocolate walked toward them smiling.

He pulled the truck and gave it to Michael. They both sat on the carpet and there were no children.

The four adults looked for a few seconds and no one remembered seeing them fled to the kitchen.

-God! A quiet time ... .- Tess said leaning on the counter. Jt stood beside her and took his hand.

Cat took four cups of wine and poured the wine that just opened. Gave one each, keeping one for herself.

-For a brillant holiday ... Merry Christmas! .- Said raised her glass. Everyone did the same.

'-How for Boston? Your parents? .- He asked Jt.

-Oh! Well ... without incident. Yesterday we almost did not make any attention ... as there are children you become transparent.

Tess smiled, nodding.

\- Has he fallen tonight, a tremendous snowfall, we thought that we could not leave there .- said them.

Well, but in the end you got it ... Who has driven? .- Vincent asked already knowing the answer.

Jt nodded.

-Tess ... ..- said pointing to her-. In these circumstances, I relied more on her than on me ... Moving on, Have you noticed-. - Jt said Vincent -... that you have fused a few bulbs porch?

This nodded.

-Yes ... by the way, that have lasted very little and have not had time to change ... I've been living all this week in the hospital, we had a lot of scheduled operations ...

Cat nodded as she gave a sip of wine-.

\- I attest that ...-. And I've been busy in the commissary ... right Tess?

-Truth ... We have a case, very complicated, in the end, it may be a serial murderer ...

Cat sighed.

-I do not know what I would do if it were not for my parents ... they are taking care of kids these days ...

The sound of the doorbell made all three will look there.

Vanessa scream your heart out:

-They are the grandparents ...

She went to open the door to welcome Vanessa and Thomas Chandler, who laden with gifts, came dodging children.

Catherine and Vincent went to them for help. Vanessa being the oldest, was commissioned to open bags and start handing out gifts that Santa Claus had left at home of grandparents. These jackets were removed and left them on the piano. Cat came to them and hugged him tightly.

-Hello! .- Greeted them.

Her father kissed her forehead.

-You do not know how cold it does now out ... I am convinced that it will snow at any time.

The four children were caught by the hand they were the hall, to see their new toys and them, shrug, allowed to carry.

For the next half hour, to the domicile of the Keller on Riverside Drive, were reaching the rest of the guests.

Bob, Dana and Mark arrived with a couple of good bottles of Spanish cava and gifts for children. After the corresponding greetings also finished playing with them.

Cat looked excited scene. It had been hard to find, that Thomas was not his biological father, but had also been great, the ease with which all been been assimilated after the initial impact. And having an older brother, was a real luxury and more, one like Mark. It was his first Christmas together, but she felt so adored him, and certainly was mutual. The, feeling as she watched it slipped out of the meeting of grandparents and grandchildren and, taking his sister's arm, went to the kitchen.

He greeted Jt, Tess and brother in law, each with hugs and poured himself a glass of wine.

\- Smells that feeds sister ... you already have everything under control?

She nodded.

-Yes ... just need to Heather appear and begin to dinner.

ark kept talking to her while Tess, Vincent and Jt had started another conversation about how to educate children without dying in the attempt.

I'm told that she and Gabe have left it. - He said as he grabbed one of the savory pies that were in a tray.

To Cat will change the face at the mention of her sister's ex-boyfriend.

-Yes ... and do not know what pleased me, I never liked for her ... It was, I do not know how to define it, weird ...

Mark nodded smiling.

-In The FBI, did not have any high esteem. It is a fairly ambitious.

The doorbell ringing again. Cat heard her mother got up and opened. A Heather dressed from top to bottom, red burst through the door.

-Good evening! .- Hugged his mother and then his father ..

Bob and Dana kissed her on the cheek. After leaving her coat on the piano, his nephews dodged asking her candy and went to the kitchen.

-'I see that I'm the last to arrive.

Cat thought at the time, how thankful to have such a large kitchen.

Vincent, on sight went straight on the attack.

'-We've learned we have forsaken the assistant attorney ... .- said smiling from ear to ear.

She looked at him with angry face.

-Not I see the grace ... any breakup is painful ...

-Yes ... ..- Nodded but looked it clear that he was happy to not wanting to know anything about his ex-brother in law.

Dana entered at that time in the kitchen, which took Heather to flee incriminating questions- .

He looked closely and could not shut up.

-there Is no Wine for older .- he asked jokingly, but very serious. He went to Tess and Jt, and embraced them.

'Your children are adorable. - she said them- . That Brian, me crazy ...

Vincent took a drink, let it above the island and poured a little of his other "mother in law".

Thank you "caballero".- said to Vincent with a wink. She approached Cat-. I wanted to tell you something before you start dinner ... not draw more theme, right? .. If you want to help in case of roses not fail to ask. Officially is yours but for something, we have all three in the FBI. It will be a difficult case.

Mark nodded to hear what her stepmother said. Cat smiled at the two gratefully.

At that time, the Cat's mother, Vanessa, entered the kitchen.

-To Me too, I assure you- . - Tess said. She sat up and pulled Jt- . Come out to greet the rest ...- He nodded and went after her.

Catherine, the children ask if the food is already ...

She nodded.

-Yes, you can begin to sit ... Vincent, carries turkey..-he ordered subtly.

He breathed deeply, while gloves set, opened the oven and pulled the turkey.

-Dana, takes, you shall bring the mashed potatoes and your wine and bread. - Told Mark.

One by one they were out of the kitchen to sit at the table. The grandparents took care of the children. In theory, the children of Tess and Jt were not his grandchildren, but that was just theory.

Cat stood in the kitchen and took off her apron. She was taking a last look when a strong hands grabbed her waist and turned. her. Was found herself face by front with her husband. He's rapt smile.

-Every year that passes is more sweeping Mrs. Keller ... - said.

Cat hung from his neck.

-Well ... would know that not tell you ... after two children, one is no longer what it was ...

Vincent kiss passionately as he grabbed the neck strong to draw her to him. When he had kissed along her forehead with her.

-This night, when the kids are in bed I'll show you how beautiful you look like me ...

She smiled.

-Okay ... when children fall asleep ...

-Yes ... we will sail and appropriate, short but appropriate music. - He put his hands inside jeans as she did the same under the black chemise he had.

And then, Bob's voice was loud and clear ..

\- Pair of lovebirds stop doing handyman and bring a good knife to cut the turkey ... the kids are starving ...

Sighed both simultaneously.

-Sometimes kill your "other" parent ... has a knack for incordiar ... - told Vincent's ear, before separating reluctantly.

-I'm! .- shouted her daughter. Go. - she told him, to smiling, wearing not bad, but they were not intimates. . Now I carry myself.

She took the knife from the drawer and went to the living room. When she came saw everyone sitting at the perfect Christmas table, keeping lively chats with each other, and four children, who were given lunch by their parents.

He felt that loved his family and that she wanted to enjoy it more than anything in the world.

Suddenly, he felt that something was wrong, in that ideal image. No, things weren't ... weren't perfect. Something in her mind told her that all this was not true ... but wanted so heartily that it was.

As if all was ready, the living room wall that led to the hallway disappeared .. and a hole of blackness appeared at the cellar door ... she watched as the hole began to suck everything had in that room, first her mother, then his father ... her friendsher sister, Mark, Bob, Dana ... all of them were disappearing and when there was only Vincent, who oblivious to everything, helped eat his children an irrational terror seized her and started screaming when she saw that the dark swallowed her family without her being able to do anything about it...

She woke up screaming nonstop, while a startled Vincent, hugged her tightly.

-Catherine .. is over ... it's over ... I'm ... You had a nightmare. - He said.

She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Vincent was, ... alive and at her side. He looked around. He was in her bed. Must have been fallen asleep after they made love.

-No ... it was not a nightmare. It was the most wonderful dream I've ever had. - she said sadly leaning her head on his chest - . It was perfect.

He stroked her hair for a few seconds, letting recovered.

-Cat ... Jt called. - He said after a moment - . He said, we have to go to the lab ...

She looked up from the warm chest of his boy.

-Why?

Vincent stared at her beautiful green eyes.

-He says that they found something that we could ever imagine ...

**To be continued ...(Heartfelt thanks for reading me ... Please, tell me if you do not mind, if understood well ... my English is quite limited .. a kiss and a hug for everyone...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Morgan, waiting in his office, to Lowan down from the test zone. They had warned, to half an hour, that had entered the hospital bringing a gift. The worst thing is that they had to go to protect it; from Stuart and Vincent ...

He read the part of admission and closed his eyes. He had always suspected it was unstable, but now had confirmation.

Towards a few days, he had spoken with the Council on how to treat it, and decided it was best to keep it isolated from the other beasts. Did not need him to do the same.

Your position within the prosecution and the police was essential to control them both. They needed someone to be devoted to bury cases that could compromise them.

But now he was working on his own and had agreed to help because they were very few young, healthy women, and they could play that trick, with Messrs. Keller and especially with Stuart.

Anyway, ordered them to get him and bring him there, wanted to make things as clear as possible, before they do something really had to repent.

I was going to call the manager the entrance to supplies when the door opened and in came a serious Stanley followed closely by Gabe.

This was an expression of satisfaction that never, until now, had seen him. I always thought that one of the worst side effects of the beasts was his ego grew to unbearable levels, so he was told the only thing that had not been there was Vincent, quite the contrary.

Gabe at the time was that expression. Was believed powerful. He armed himself with patience before start talking.

-Who the hell do you think to bring anyone here, without before we know it? .- Asked.

-I called this afternoon ... .- said sparingly.

\- You called this afternoon to medical testing ... who are willing fresh meat ... and assume that since you told me what to me!

Gabe held his gaze. Morgan continued.

-I have learned as I have spent the registry report .. .- grabbed a paper on the table-.. Heather Chandler ... from now on 57015 patient, was admitted in the area of clinical trials ... .- caught air-. Why? .- Asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Gabe licked his lips before speaking.

-I've had a relationship with her in recent months ... and much to my dismay, her sister was about to tell him what I've become ... I do not think she would take very good ... I just fixed a difficult situation before could be complicated at all and I also know, that we can use it against Catherine ... is not an order to bring everyone who hinders us ... dead or alive? .- said with a painfully slow to speak.

Morgan approached him, after leaving the paper on the table.

-A Not fool me. You give a shit what we want or not ...

He faced him, but he, far from being intimidated, asked reproachfully:

-By The way, when you were going to tell me that Catherine is like me? ..

Morgan clenched his fists before speaking.

It was the first case could not stand. They had to deal with some difficult beast to handle for the first time, but sooner or later, things returned to normal, but Lowan, did not intend. There was a clear objective for him and would not stop until it succeeds.

-Not go near her ... and if you try to do something on your own, we will not help this time. Just you ... and don't ever think you can with us, because you can not. Before you say a word of what happens here we'll get rid of you ... and I'm not referring to kill you ... Do I make myself clear? ...

Gabe looked at him without blinking. Morgan continued.

\- Stick to what you ordered and if both want to Catherine Chandler, I ask patience ... I have no problem is sure she will be yours ... Yes ... when no longer ours. It is vital to be preserved as now ... decisions relating to her are about to be clear ... and our previous asset is beginning to run out ... and if you behave like you we also play with Mr. Keller

Gabe listened and when I finished talking, simply head down slightly. Morgan felt a spark of amber peered into his eyes when he heard mention Vincent ... Anyway not seemed to come to him much attention.

Desperate, he left it as impossible. They should take urgent measures to stop it, but now I had things to do. The shipment had arrived and had to prepare everything. There were creating teams and tell them exactly where they had to act.

\- Now I have to leave you ... we are waiting for an urgent delivery ...

Seeing that Gabe was about to ask, stopped him.

'Do not matter ... are matters that have nothing to do with you.

He went to the door and invited Gabe to come out of his office.

-Go to the prosecution now and dedicate yourself to cover the case of Ground Zero, that's one of the reasons why you are here and why we pay so well ... - said before departure-. Ah! And see, as you manage a Hammer has sent a car to the East River, on the basis of middle UN... Do your work, dammit! ...

* * *

She had been in the same position more than 5 minutes. Hands on the oak table. One on each side of the initials engraved on wood: "RR" Rebecca Reynolds.

I could not believe that Rebecca had been living there. She had assumed that killed that day that went into the tunnels to meet someone, but it seemed that it was not.

She lifted her head and jacket environment was adjusted to your body. Since she had heard what they had discovered, strange chills coursing through occasionally.

She noticed the little cradle which rested beside the bed. Do not want to think about why it was there ... that did not want to imagine what purpose ... She walked slowly to it, gently touched the blanket and drifted by the softness still locked.

She shook her head side to side. What the hell happened there? ... Her mind imagine Heather in a place like this. She had to close her eyes and breathe deeply to keep from screaming.

Vincent, Jt and Tess had left there and headed to another room that had been discovered to open the other door. She left behind them when she heard Tess called her.

-Cat! Come! .. You have to see it .. .- Tess's voice there was something strange. Since they had arrived she had noticed her strange, as if afraid, it seemed that all this was over. And it certainly was not for less.

The floodlights illuminated the place creating a spooky atmosphere. Hand to his mouth was when she saw what was there.

The "dark dungeon filled with a treasure trove of artifacts and skeletons of similar creatures" that Rebecca described in her notes of 1840, rebelled against them.

The space of about 50 m. square was full, transparent and wooden boxes, same as the outside containers. Jt was doing their guide.

They were approaching slowly containers and saw skeletal remains. Almost all of them have defects in the head and spine and legs were missing.

A Jt quickly reminded him that part of the skeleton that was saved in the safe of the club. He counted and in total there were 38 containers with residues.

-As can, I will test them carbon, to know how old they are ... The one I have at home, had about 10,000 years ... .- said frankly excited interesting work was presented in the coming days. Although not stopped feeling a little guilty about it.

Vincent stood a moment. He had been checking all containers. In light of outbreaks acquired an ocher tone that encouraged the feeling of watching the story of his berseker part.

At the mention of the years of the skeleton belonged to Windsor, he remembered what Cat's father told him that day in the subway car just before being attacked by beasts. He mentioned it:

-Jt ... Cat's father told me that, after I mentioned in jail, that skeleton, Kevin investigated within the hospital ... and says it was about 1000 years ... Moreover, we believe it could be the same as was studying Sam when he was captured ...

His friend looked skeptical.

-No ... no ... strongly denied .- -. I can assure them wrong ... that was specifically 10000. I tested several times because it did not fit me date with that iron grip.

Vincent put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

-Maybe you are confused ... I see, had more than one ... Windsor wanted one for his own collection, seen what is here, you look to be from different eras ... Think you can be as old as the club ?. - he asked.

Jt nodded.

-They're stored in closed places to keep .- he instructed them-. He who did it wanted to be preserved ... ..- looked through each glass. And from what I see, it can be even older.

Vincent was walking around the room, looking at each of the containers. It felt weird seeing those "men" were finished as mere collectible items ... so he would end someday? He closed his eyes and drove the thought from his head ... He tried to focus on other issues did not understand.

-So ... why they have decided to stop all this here? If you have bothered to save it so long, it makes no sense to leave now ...

Jt replied, smiling.

-Perhaps their interests have changed and have had to sacrifice this area ... We are a pain in your ass, do not forget ...

-It can ... But here's something I do not block ... .- he looked around. It was all too weird.

Cat saw had opened one of the wooden boxes and what was taking were carved stones.

Jt approached her, and took it.

That is prehistoric ... Possibly, they would be in the burials of departure these bones ...-He noticed one in particular was very vast but you could see the green tone it had.

She showed her friends.

-I can that this was one of the first gems ...

Vincent approached her and took her. The same feeling he had when he took hers came to notice anything else.

He shook his head and pursed his lips.

-Without doubt, it is ...

Tess had stood apart from the group, deep in thought, slowly approached another box and opened it. She was taking, carefully, one object after another.

-Here is everything ... .. Very old antique weapons ... ..- pulled the helmet of armor. The history of Bersekers, over time ...

Vincent went to her and watched everything carefully.

-According Stuart would be the story of "mine ancestors" .- sighed and took the helm. A wonderful work, made in embossed silver -. We'll have to tell all this ... has a right to know ...

Everyone nodded.

Jt who had been watching closely the skeletons, he sat up and wiped his glasses with a handkerchief, said them:

-I have one thing to say to you ... .After much thought, I think Rebecca was worried that, to leave all personal belongings of the dead, in those boxes. If you look closely, the letter you see on the front, is the same who wrote the initials of Rebecca. I tend to think that they got rid of the bodies, not to be found, and she was engaged to order what was left of each ...

-But ... why? .- Asked Vincent. Would not make sense to anything I was seeing.

Cat then spoke with a strange serenity.

-Because it was ... It was his way to give them a break. A place to be remembered. - He paced the room. take into account one thing everyone ended up in the ovens. No more anonymous way to die than that, your mixed with all other ashes ... .Rebecca given a death itself and each box was his little coffin ... .- looked down, feeling excited.

Vincent walked up to her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

'-And she? Why will also be placed there? - he asked her later.

Cat smirked.

-She had been dead many years. I almost dare believe me, that had long felt that way, more dead than alive ... and if you look ... .- He looked around. She was buried where no one could find her ...

Tess to hear you say that deep breath and said:

-Speaking of Rebecca and her death ... I have to show you something. - she left the room "treasures" and went to the other room, still talking -. I've since you have been thinking how to tell you this, I'm still assimilating ... It's too "strong" ... Jt does not know anything, I wanted to wait until we were all. - He glanced at it, he handed it back frowning.

-What happens Tess? .- Asked intrigued.

Right Now you know ... ..- told his guy, answering his question.

They reached the room, and she went to the shelf where books were placed and waited. Cat leaned on the table, Vincent and Jt, stood beside her.

She took one of the books carefully and opened it to the first page.

\- While Jt remained spellbound, watching these skeletons, I have dedicated myself to take a look at this ... When I saw this library and have found the initials of Rebecca at the table, I thought, that could be diarys of your stay here ... - she looked at her friends as she spoke -. Well ... the case is that not diarys ... are books of an English publisher, which should always publish the same binding. All are first editions, and they all have the initials "RR" on the first page. .- Gave the book that led to Cat. She took and looked forward to both the date and initials.

-As you can see this book is an edition of 1851 ... the time that Rebecca disappeared ... .- returned to the shelves and took other books, was looking at the dates of publication -. 1853, 1854, 1853, again ... 1857, 1860 ...

-Ten years ..! .- Vincent exclaimed, unable to avoid claustrophobic feel some thinking about being there so long.

ess looked at him with condescension and went out books.

-1871, 1886 ...

Cat. went to the shelf and looked incredulous ..

-Rebecca was born in 1801 ... in 1886 would have 85 years ... .- said as she returned to look at the date and time again ... - is impossible that she could write as clearly and read ... absolutely impossible ... and at that time ...

Tess looked at her sadly. She took another book from the shelf and opened it to the first page ... The two "RR" could be seen clearly. She gave it to Cat for her to see herself.

\- This book is a first edition of The Valley of Fear by Conan Doyle ... a first edition of 1914 ...

* * *

_**Four days later.**_

Bob, Mark and Jt, trying to reason, to Dana that she must not stay longer than necessary in the Hospital.

\- Are you crazy? ... this is paradise ... now just give me a massage, and been a time in the spa ... cold water, hot water, cold water .. I'm eating breakfast a delicious coffee with French pastries extremely tasty, sitting sun and a wonderful view of the East River ...

Bob sighed.

-Dana .. You know what you've gone ..

-I Know ... But allowing that enjoy my anti crisis 50. I assure you now understand why people are hooked to this site ... God ! I feel like a Queen! and yes, you can not imagine what cloying they can become.

-¡Dana! .- Bob sat on the edge of the table and crossed his arms-. have a job to do ...

-Yes. - You could tell she had a mouthful. She smiled. Felt an unexpected pleasure exasperating Bob - . These scones are delicious ... .- sighed-. Well okay ... there are a couple of patients who are watching me wrong ... this talk alone is not normal nor here ... Do not worry, I'm far from everyone and I've put a headset, they may imagine that I'm singing.

-What you have today .- Asked to lose patience ...

Dana took the cup of coffee and took a sip. She began to tell his adventures last night.

-Yesterday went to the east wing where Kevin works. I could not pass ... There is a double door in each of the plants, a security door key, they look to be biometric. For me, at this time, are impenetrable for that, I'm tell you, Heather, Kevin is all. I can not do anything ...

Mark looked at his father. That was not going to like Catherine. Bob kept asking.

-What else? Have you continued to monitor the objectives? ..

-Yeah ... and I've cast in the principal's office ... He received me yesterday morning, and I noticed that he had hundreds of medical record on shelves as having books. Safety is a little more relaxed in this area, and I could access them smoothly. .- Stopped a moment to finished coffee and continued talking. There was no levity in his voice- . I found a couple of very interesting things ... Then I will send you from Mobile ... are pictures from medical records of certain patients .. One is Helen Baker...

-Have you found the record of Helen Baker? .- Jt asked, picking up a series of samples of the centrifuge. He wore four days devoted body and soul, to the dating of the remains of the skeletons found in the "treasure trove".

While he did all that, Mark was responsible for Dana, except when he had to get some sleep, that Jt or Bob, it replaced.

For now, had found traces 43,000 years ago, the oldest, until only 600 ... They kept patterns very similar DNA, but the oldest is not that they were very reliable because the bacteria had colonized the bodies after his death, but the external structure of his bones had clear common characteristics ... the most obvious difference is that over the centuries the identifying features were losing importance ... it seemed that adapted best to go unnoticed.  
-¿ Put something interesting? -.

-The poor woman was treated by psychologists and psychiatrists all the time, moreover, the doctor who took is the same as it takes me ...

-Must be an old man ... .- said Mark ..

-Not much ... just started young ... As I was leaving, I have haste, Helen experienced the same symptoms as Adam the other patient I have searched the record ... Violence, voices in his head, delusions, ... control problems. As he put hair began to fall ... .. etc. The difference is that Helen at no time showed none of that ... never hurt anyone. I guess she could not take it anymore and so she killed herself.

Bob stepped remembering something.

-A little hypocritical of you, do not you believe? .., .- Mark said, raising her eyebrows. Dana had been too clear on the first day, exposing the "other" reasons for their mission. They had no choice but to share it with presents, Cat, Vincent, Tess and Jt, in addition to those three ... Dana apologized, then, for doing so, but Mark was convinced she wanted to do ... and Bob was also convinced. Everyone looked at Cat to know ... But she did not flinch. Since Heather was there, had changed priorities.

Jt looked at him sourly.

-Maybe .. But still my conscience will not let me ... ..- assimilate got into the camera and began to rummage in the boxes.

Dana continued with the story of her last escapades ..

-It's normal not to look good ... it cost me to accept, but I've done ...

Bob did not give up.

\- Objective One ... .- insisted.

\- Controlled ... I access it with relative ease ... plus the escape route from there is the most feasible ..

-Second target.

-That's more complicated ... it is in the current director ... He should be in his office ... By the way I discovered a strange thing about it, I was watching yesterday and every day up to the top floor of the west wing, accompanied a security guard. Stay a while there and then falls with a different saved ... seems to perform a medley. Also usually carrying briefcase, as what used to store samples ... I'll try to find out that there is this top floor ...

-Dana please do not expose yourself too much. - He warned. You could tell he was worried.

She laughed.

-I Will, but I'm curious ... I've asked around and nobody knows what's up there ... and that can me ... .- His voice left no doubt what was going to try.

Mark looked at his father a woman!

\- Dana ... -. It was he who speak now, changing the subject ... will seem a little weird but, Jt has told us a very amazing thing about Aaron Baker, and together with what we have discovered about Rebecca makes us think that there might be a record it in the Hospital .. would be strange, but maybe. you can see if there? ..

\- Rebecca? ... what has to do with Rebecca Aaron Baker?

-It's a long story ... but we have a suspicion ... could you do?

I think if you .. I'll try tonight but stating that I do not like to leave me half ... ..- took air tight. ..and now I have to leave you coming to get me ... I think that touches me slimming massage, thighs and hips ...

-Do not envicies too ...

Dana laughed weakly.

-Don't Worry ... is the only way I can control, the desire that I have, that this fly through the air with all these motherfuckers inside ... is a way to remove themselves anxiety kill me ... do not leave to be curious ...

And in the same way, let me great ..

Bob was quick to make things clear.

-Two days at the most ... will have to help Kevin with Heather ... possibly we will have to help her out ...

\- Ah! It occurred to me yesterday one thing ... if he gets open one of the doors leading his wing with the rest ... I could get Heather here ... this area has much less ... surveillance cameras have many blind spots ..

-All right, we will tell ...

'Do you know how is she now? - Asked.

Mark approached the screen, his expression when speaking denoted concern.

-It is now well by -Heather ... by Kevin nights ...-Looked at his father for a moment- . Aid as can ...

Dana took the time to speak again. She knew what she was doing there and did not like an innocent girl ended up in his hands.

-Guys ... I'll be careful, please, I depend on you ... Ah! Before I forget ... How is Nick ?.

Bob rose from the edge of the table and is also close to the screen.

-And he's at home, safe and sound ... and are waiting for you ... that you no doubt whatsoever.

Dana deep breath as the handset, then the other took off, turned off the Ipod and kept everything in a small case. Then she reached into her pocket, lips with a wonderful cloth napkin was clean and got up just when the nurse, who just walked in the door, going to his desk.

-Srta. Cameron ... they are waiting in the massage room ... let me accompany ...

She gave him the most charming and fake smiles.

-It will be a pleasure. - He said and the two were interned new building.

* * *

Vincent out at the time of surgery. Just made a replacement operation, a heart valve, a boy of 32 years, with a whole life ahead.

It was extremely interesting do it with students from the University of NY present. He loved the feeling that what he knew, could be transmitted to others.

But his mind, much as he wanted, was not 100% on what I was doing and it drove him crazy.

His work was very important, could not let everything happening around him affect him and today he realized, that did.

When he had the heart of Christian in hand, had not been able to stop thinking, in the heart of Kurt Windsor and words that Stuart had repeated to him for a couple of days, when taught how to fight the beasts of Consortium: "if you have the opportunity for you to get to the heart do, you may not have another" ...

It would be difficult to lead a double life ...

He washed his hands and took off her clothes for the operation. It was the last for today, according to the quadrant would free the rest of the day.

Practically had 48 hours working.

Markus had called emergency so that it was those two days available, scheduled operations crowded and there was an epidemic of heart problems, entering emergency, ending in the operating table.

Catherine had told him not to worry, he was. The others were watching the movements of Dana and Kevin.

The latter happened to them detailed reports of how was Heather and what seemed, had found an ally within Baker, who helps him in the task.

This morning they had talked a moment by phone. She was uneasy but had given up storm the hospital on his own ... had to have cold blood, could not go with what your gut ask him to do.

Tess and she were dealing with do see his captain's murder congressmen who died in the accident, could be related to the Baker. It was difficult but had found that they had been admitted with serious family illness and even one of them had been about to die, but the media there, saved his life.

Many grateful people.

Tess had also shown the connection between Detective Morrison, Aaron Baker and finally the hospital ... was not it a bit strange that the retired police officer had died, when they were tempted to reopen the case of the suicide of the wife of Aaron Baker, right, as he intended to present a congressman? ...

He reminded them that they had not been able to prove that the hospital had to do with the amount disappearances that occurred Tess had found that certain parts of Manhattan ...

Legally were as before. They needed something more solid to go for a "giant" like that ... or would have to decide to act "differently, less legal ...

He left the hall and went to the rest room of the doctors, where he was filing a report of the operation. He reached into the pocket of his green uniform pants and took the gem. The felt warm to the touch and just that feeling longer sufficient to serenarle.

While he was over there, he saw Paul Markus, who was doing the round with first-year residents.

Since their meeting in the cafeteria had seen very little. Vincent was worried because he knew that had lied, when he had assured her that had lost interest by its quirks and medical possibilities.

But on the other hand, kept mulling over the possibility of a cure and it was imperative intervention doctor. And he was very grateful for the discretion that was demonstrated with Nick.

He took a deep breath and went to him. He saw him and greeted him and leaving residents came out to meet him.

\- Vincent, wanted to see you ... .but he intended to wait a discrete time ... I know you're having a hard time ...

\- And I know you told Cat to try convince me to use my genes thought to cure ... .- There was a note of reproach in his voice.

Markus, shook his head from side to side.

-Vincent ... I'm a doctor ... I am a scientist ... I do everything in my power ... ..- on that he was not lying.

-ll take care, doctor ... but as I said the side effects are horrible ...

His interlocutor nodded.

-You have to forgive me for talking to Cat but can not resist ... anyway wanted to talk about something else ... .- a huge smile crossed his face. He took her arm and they walked down the hall- . I've been reading studies that did your friend Jt, to find your cure and I think I found the problem for which he failed every time he tried ...

Vincent stood staring at him. It is guessed to see hope mixed with fear.

\- Do you really think we could find the formula to take off, this ?. - He was afraid to smile.

His mentor did it again.

\- Yes. - Said, shaking his head- . ... but I need one important thing and a bit special ... I need DNA from your family ... would have to be as compatible with you ...- pursed lips before speaking. .. Specifically, and I know it's hard to ask this, should be the DNA of your father and your mother.

Vincent's hand took his chin thoughtfully, he frowned and lowered his gaze.

\- You're asking me that dig and take them to a sample?

He nodded ...

\- His bones were sufficient, or a hair sample, if you still have ...

Vincent took a breath and expelled him hard. He went to the hallway wall and leaned against it.

Markus, approached him slowly.

\- Vincent believe me, it is a good opportunity ... There are many possibilities to synthesize a serum that corrects genetic drift which were submitted ..

He looked.

-But I can not ensure 100% ...

He shook his head.

-No I don't.. But I guess we could try ... I do not think your parents bother you ...

-I do not know ... I know what they think of it ... .- Pulled away from the wall. Let me think about it ... This afternoon will answer it ...

-All right ... .- he squeezed it hard his shoulder.-. How about the neck wound? -. He asked still seeing the mark.

-Well ... it has practically disappeared ...

His friend smiled.

-I have to go ... Call me in the afternoon ... right?

Okay.

Vincent saw the doctor was leaving followed by residents.

He turned and walked into the living room to the report of the operation. Later he would go to see Christian had awakened and then would leave the hospital ... He had to make an important decision, but that was another life.

* * *

Tess remained discreetly in the background while Catherine tried to convince his boss that they should begin to seriously investigate the Hospital...

After that will take Heather, and in view of the refusal of judges to allow them to enter an order, she was trying to find a legal way related to the accident, allowing them to do so. But it was all useless.

-Captain, please ... I have a hunch that these people are not clean wheat ... seriously ... I confided in me ... ..- Tess ducked his head, was sad to see her friend implore that.

Her superior turned to face her.

-Chandler, I said a lot of times there is no compelling evidence to go for them ... And now with the nomination to Congress of Aaron Baker .. the only thing that will be put to the press ahead of us ... .- crossed his arms, fortress-proving- . Leave it! ... That's an order.

Cat would only say one thing before leaving the office- .

-Only This, Captain ... if the bodies of Morrison agent and senators, disappear without trace let me try? ...- .

-Why would disappear? .- Asked him intrigued.

-Because those who have been killed, want them ...

Her superior stared. Back to answer- .

-Chandler Detective ... tell me if that happens ... And we'll see ... .but then have to be honest with me once and for all ... Now get out of here!

Cat nodded and left the office.

The captain turned his attention to Tess. She shrugged and left behind her friend, closing the door that Cat's had left open.

When she reached her desk, her friend was standing beside his chair. The papers usually tidy in the Cat's table, were now scattered over it.

She put her hands, after turning the small fan, in front of her, was very heated.

-How can they be so blind? .- She asked herself.

Tess sat in his chair.

-Cat .. I told you a thousand times, the last few days ... They do not know what we know ..

Cat's looked at her with a frown and sat down in her chair.

Not I can out of my head to Heather, much as you all tell me it's better to wait ...

Tess was starting to get angry.

-You know it would be suicide if you try to sneak in there ...

Her friend was going to say something, but not the left.

\- ... Yes, Vincent, I know ... but Vincent is no match for them ... are too ... and the giant. - Stuart was concerned with that name since I found out what he was- . .. Has said he will not go for them ... Cat, they trust Kevin, ... Trust also you on him ...

Catherine took a deep breath. You would not give for losing like that.

-I've been thinking about Angela Baker .. I am convinced that she knows what is happening or at least what is happening to his "father-brother! .. If we could talk to her ...

Tess was armed with patience and followed the game, again.

-The Only way to get that woman tell us anything, it used to Vincent ... I do not know if you want to do that.

The look he gave Cat, was stabbed directly into the brain.

-For save my sister I can go down to hell ... the problem ... -. She shook her head as she continued speaking-... we have no time for Vincent, convince her of anything ... My sister has to get out of there as soon as possible ...

At that time, the cleaner came through the door of the room. She went, decided to back tables.

Tess quickly realized that woman wasn't Berta. Since they had found out about his son she had not been seen.

She got up and went to talk to her.

-Sorry to bother you, but because it has not been Berta these days ... are you sick? .-. she asked politely.

The woman, young, 30s, looked with pity face.

-OH! Did not you know? ... Berta's son, is very bad ... He is ill and doctors have told her not believe that hold much ..

-We did not know anything ...- she turned to Cat -. So serious is it?

-It's very serious ... has hallucinations ... .- she walked up to Tess and whispered in her ear - . I think it's brain cancer ... nothing to do.

Tess got worried face and said goodbye to her asking her to give him a hug to Berta from both.

She returned to the table and sat staring at Cat. She was repositioning the papers had messy.

-They're going to kill ... will not want to leave loose ends ... .- said, his expression was one of deep regret -. Do you think the Helen Baker also killed when they learned that she was having side effects? They could pretend suicide ... a push from the balcony ... With good reason, Detective Morrison refused to close the case ... .- she thought for a moment - . Perhaps we can attack to Angela Baker from that side ... would a young girl when her mother died, but it may have something to tell ... and if she is afraid of his "brother" just tells us something ... how about go talk to her? .. at the party we wore covered her face she did not recognize us ...

\- Us? How cops? She will leave running ... ..- said Tess immediately, but then thought better -. Okay ... We can try and if it fails, we will always Vincent ...

Cat smiled and nodded.

-I'm going to do everything possible to not be necessary to resort to him. We must convince her to talk to us ... -. Leaned back in her chair - . Since we've gotten into all this, I feel I'm not doing my job, well ... I still see the faces of the families of the disappeared and I feel so helpless ...

Tess interrupted.

-Cat, do not forget that we have solved a lot of cases since we got to Baker, certainly not as complicated as this, but we keep doing things right ... and them, end up taking the'll put everyone in jail ...

Cat smiled wryly.

-A these people are not imprisoned.

-Don't say that ... .- Tess looked all sides- ... and less here and loudly. Your father is starting to affect you ...

-My father, no. They are doing it ... you can not imagine how happy you would get a shot at Gabe ... to start by someone.

Her partner nodded.

-Me too ... more than one if I had the chance ... The bastard is as if he disappeared .. According to Mark of the prosecution said that he took a day offof they owed and no one knows anything about him ... He'll be locked in the hospital, by hiding,of Vincent and you.

Cat denied.

I don't think. Sure know something from him soon ... I don't think that he will take Heather up there and do not use against me ...

-Maybe you're right ... well we have to go interview the store that was stolen four days ago and there incogruencias in declarations ..-. she said as he took a report, the papers piled up on one side of his desk and he stood up ... explosive material ... what danger!

Cat rose following Tess. She grabbed her gun and found it was loaded. She keep it in the holster. Tess did the same.

-Ah! Tess, then go if you do not mind the lab, I want to go down to ... you know where ... I never know what to call it .. to take Rebecca's books and ... ..- she struggled to finish. I was a little embarrassed to say it - . ... and the cradle ...

\- The cradle? .- asked Tess surprised..

Cat shook her head side to side, biting his lip.

-I do not know ... but I am very sorry to leave it there abandoned ... .According to daily, after losing a child, waiting for Duncan, the doctors told her that would be no more ... But who knows ... maybe if it hubiese.- put a sad face. Tess smiled sideways, put her arm around her shoulders and forced her to walk.

-Come .. Come on .. Let sentimentality now, I need to detective Chandler, energetic and efficient .. right?

Cat nodded and smiled, carried away towards the exit. They had work to do.

* * *

The temperature had soared again which caused an involuntary smile on her face. It was the only way left alone.

Those three days were the longest and most difficult of her life.

She closed her eyes and made the effort to remember. She did not want none of this would forget ... the only thing that was clear at that time is that someday you would pay ... all of them. Provided that out of there alive.

When she awoke, at first did not understand how she could not move her arms or legs. She thought for a few seconds it was all a dream, but when she opened his eyes, saw that she was somewhere else completely different from where she had fallen asleep.

She was in a bed covered by a white blanket and had been wearing a nightgown of the same color. She could not move her hands and legs because, had strapped to the side of it. Around three curtains prevented her from seeing anything more than the space where the bed.

She began to struggle and call out to Gabe. For a few minutes nobody came ... but if she could hear, like someone nearby told her not to scream that would be worse.

She asked him who she was and where she was, but the voice of a woman, never again say anything more.

The curtain jerked right and a nurse with the lower face covered with a mask, approached her bed.

-. Ms. Chandler ... do not shout, please ... .- took her shoulders and forced her to lie on the bed.

She did not leave, twisted like a snake as she agonized loose of the belts.

\- Call to_ Gabe Lowan ! ... is my boyfriend ... he is assistant attorney ... please ... what am I doing here .. What happened to me?

-Nothing Ms. Chandler Are you in the hospital for treatment, remember having problems ...

\- What? What kind of problems? ..

The nurse looked into her eyes.

-Mental Trouble, Miss. You are here to have them treat.

Heather could not believe what I was hearing.

-That's a lie! I've never had anything like that ... LIE!

The curtain opened again and a man, also covered half the face, approached her. He was carrying a syringe full.

-No ... .- cried when I saw -. No ... do not let me put it , please ... - she begged to the nurse - . ... Call my sister Catherine ... Please...

The male nurse stuck the syringe in her shoulder, while the nurse kept glued to bed ..

-Her Phone number. ... .- Managed to say, while the sedative effect and she did not remember anything more ..

She woke later, totally disoriented and mouth so dry that she thought was going to drown.

She asked for water, crying from the pain that produced her throat to speak. Took them a few seconds to get a glass and a straw so that drank, but she seemed like years.

\- Drink slowly, Miss ... can choke ... drink ..

Heather did it with my eyes closed, she didn't open them. While he woke up, had become illusions that it was all a bad dream ... .but soon realized that no ...

TThe voice she had heard before spoke again.

-Hello! Do not bother asking for help ... no one here will give you the ... ... according to them we are here because our families have paid to treat mental problems ... But it is not true is that it is not true ... .The nurse again .. Be good .. Is better ...

Heather turned to the site where the voice came. She could not see anything, thick curtains made it impossible.

She heard footsteps and suddenly the curtain had at the foot of the bed opened. The nurse who had attended and a couple of men in uniform hospital greeted politely by name, he released the straps and helped her up.

\- Miss Chandler get up.. Let's take it to ask you a few tests ...

She did not know what to do. The men grabbed her tightly one of each arm and helped her nurse again left alone.

She left the square space that had been her world for the last few hours and could see exactly where it was.

It was a large rectangular room with many beds distributed between the two long walls. She turned right to go through the next bed to see the woman who had spoken to her before. She was a pretty girl of her own age, very pretty blonde, but with white almost cadaverous face ... and a strange expression of resignation heart sank Heather .. How much time would there?

When she stepped into the hall she could not help asking where they was going but nobody said anything. Angry that nobody informed, tried to stop walking, but the two men were much stronger than her and were dragging.

She try to wrestle with them for the released and when he passed the stairs, decided it had to get out of there as it was ... she turned and bit the hand of the man on her left. He released her and she took advantage to yank and dropped the other guardian.

She entered the stairwell and started down the stairs as fast as she could.

It was down a flight of stairs when suddenly she felt a huge weight that pulled down. She rolled off. One of the men, who she had bitten, her up as she writhed in pain. She was sure she had broken a rib ... really hurt her chest ... She faced her captor, but before she could say anything, he, punched him in the face and she fainted.

Everything happened next was like a bad dream for her. She felt the carrying on a stretcher from one place to another. Especially remembered stabbing needles again and again in her arm.

Under a haze, saw people who looked, examined her and spoke without her could do nothing to answer. When I tried to move a pain in her side, could not breathe, so she let others do with her what they wanted.

He remembered that occasionally slept soundly.

She woke up in time to hear from a man who, walked away from her bed, that within a couple of days or three, would be ready for the first test. She fell asleep and dreamed strange things.

When she awoke at all, he had spent all day. Saw that little natural light that filtered through your curtains, had disappeared.

She realized her left arm had tied to the bed. She sat in the moment, in which a different nurse who had seen that morning, brought her, a tray of food. The effort made up, that pain again.

She was tempted to pull the tray and start screaming when heard someone do just that in the distance.

-You'd better eat and take this pill is for pain ... did not break anything when falling down the stairs, but will hurt the hit a few days. Eat ... You do not want to we have to force her to do it? -. threatened the nurse.

She heard someone moaning in the distance and then a scream of pain.

He went to the food and with her free hand began to eat. She was stunned by the blow and the medication they had her, but was forced to do it .. She had to keep your strength, sure Gabe and Cat came to her aid.

Gabe was assistant attorney would be removing NY to find and Cat also sure they had left their differences in background ... That was the thought that flooded his mind, the absolute confidence that the saved.

When he had finished eating, they returned to lie down on the bed .. The nurse put a dropper, and left. She heard the room door shut.

At that moment, she realized that her side the blonde girl and sad eyes that had seen before, spoke.

-Do not resist ... let them do whatever they want ... You're not the first to pass through that bed ... I can assure you ..

She had to make an effort, because they had put him on the dropper, was sleeping, but still managed to ask:

-What is your name?

She took a while to answer.

-Lynn Wyatt ...

She had tried to sit up, but everything was spinning ... the pressure on the side was still bothering him.

-What are they doing?

I do not know .. I do many things here ... What's your name?

-Heather Chandler ... .. .- had the impression of being drunk, her mouth was getting dry.

-Yes, your last name I've heard ...

Heather closed her eyes.

-I have very thirsty. - she looked around and saw a glass on the nightstand. Tried catch it but it was impossible - . I can not get to the water.

At that moment the curtain of her left moved slightly and Lynn walked past her. She took the cup and gave it.

She approached bed.

-Drink slowly. - He warned - .

Heather thanked the liquid across her dry throat.

-Who Are they? And why are we here? ...- Could not help asking ..

Lynn shook her head - .

-No idea ... just know that one day I would get my boyfriend to his home and never come ... - .-Seen again resignation on her face - . At first I did like you, resist, fight ... but after spending three days sedated tied to the bed ... I decided it was best not resist ...

-How long have you been here?

Lynn looked down.

Quite ...

\- And you too have they done .. ..?

She smiled weakly.

-Yes ... Too many times. - She shook her head side to side ... I don't think I know who I am .. .I have to go .- looked toward her bed ... the guards will now come ... .- she took the cup, put it in the table and refilled again.

Before she left, Heather grabbed her arm.

-Thank You ...

-Not thank me ... just do not want to get killed ... It is sad ...

Suddenly, the sound of the front door was heard. Lynn, departed from Heather and amazing speed disappeared from her sight to go to bed.

Heather remembered well have been, with outstretched arm and open hand, grabbing the hole where to just a sigh, had been the arm of Lynn.

How was that? The fog that enveloped her mind would not let her think are clearly ... without doing anything else, put her head on the pillow and surrendered to sleep.

The next few days passed like a cloud, most time was spent drugged and tied. No left her unconscious but if left enough lethargic, she had no strength to fight.

She was subjected to endless tests. They returned to draw blood and tissues, and seeing that neither Gabe neither Cat appeared to save her, was losing hope. She wore only three days and were centuries for her.

The previous evening had heard as her bedmate Lynn, screaming like crazy, heard that bound her to bed, and how nurses left the room, but she was still screaming and howling. Heather unable to bear it any longer, turned her head to the other side and began to mourn. A mourn slowly and quietly.

She slept soundly after you put the dropper and had been well until the next morning when suddenly, in the middle of the night, felt someone wake. She was unable to recall any trace of him, but to hear him speak knew it was a man and realized that he was wearing a stuffy head.

He caressed her forehead and whispered.

-Not give up Heather ... do not give up ever ... I'm here to protect you ... .- felt her warm hand slowly ran down her face. She wanted to say something, but he covered her mouth, gently -. I'll inject a vaccine will cause you to get a high fever all day tomorrow ... they do not take a chance to make anything until they know where it comes from that fever ... and by then I will have taken from here, have patience .. and trust ...

She felt the sting on her shoulder and another caress on the forehead.

She tried to say something but could not ... The sedative was winning her again, but just before falling asleep one thought crossed your mind ... you have to remember ... you have to remember that voice ...

From there came the involuntary smile that stuck to her face when she heard the nurse say she had 39 of fever. Then she realized two things, that would save the test for that day, and the guardian angel who had gone to bed last night, had not been a dream.

* * *

Stuart and Jt, watched the bones placed in glass cases, when Vincent came through the door of the gentlemen's club.

-Hello! I come to invite you to eat ... if you do that ... The girls have said they did not come, have things to do ... .- Nobody made him the any attention. He watched as Mark did not remove tab in computer screen. He came and saw it was, what he saw. Photographs of the dossier of a patient.

Vincent left the bags with oriental food, above the bar and pay attention to what he was seeing.

-It's the dossier Helen Baker ...

Mark nodded.

-Dana has sent us the photo ... and Adam, too ..

-'Really? ... Put it please ... .- asked.

Mark typed and central screen, appeared photo .. Enlarged Image and Vincent could read what it said.

The symptoms with which he had entered and medication they were giving, most of them sedatives, something for the heart and also saw the name of a chemical compound that did not recognize ...

It would call to tell Jt to come take a look, when they heard the voice of Dana.

-Guys .. Anyone there? ...

-Yeah, tell me Dana ..

-Sorry to announce that Adam is dead ... I heart shrinks to say those words.

-How?

-I don't know, but I'm seeing is taken tucked in a bag ... His mother was here ... I will follow them ... have taken a path that leads to the street and told him that his mother that they were responsible for making the cremation of the body without cost to her ... My impression of these poor parents are not going to bury their child ... Then back to talk to you ..

-Be careful ... .- he quickly said Mark -. They are dangerous ...

-I know ... I have carefully ...

Jt left the chamber. He had heard the whole conversation.

\- A witness less ... .- he sat on the couch in front of Mark. Vincent stood. She looked -. Ah! !? Hello ... when did you come ..- did not wait for his friend answered -. this shows that the experiments to which subject patients, have an expiration date ...

Stuart also came out at the time of the camera.

As they studied the skeletons, were taken to the basement of the house of the Reynolds. For him, were his ancestors and it was important to keep them. He intended to take them to Scotland and all his people could see them. It was his story.

He had heard the conversation they had had, and what Jt just said.

Vincent started talking then. The berseker knew, before he started, what was going to say.

\- For the same reason I seem crazy that someone else wants to play with my genes ... Doc, wants to keep doing it ... Moreover, I'm sure you're doing it, although I refused absolutely to do ... .- he sat in one of the sidewalks -. We can not delude people, giving them a cure that will eventually kill them or provoke such enormous suffering ... .- vigorously shook his head from side to side. We can not ... No.

Nobody said anything, it was his decision and everyone respected. All except one.

-What you are has nothing to do with the "things" that make these madmen ... .- Stuart constantly trying not to feel what was happening as something bad- ... they only seek their own benefit and not care about people, and I'm with you that are not material experimentation, or exhibition, we are human in the fullest sense of the word ...

Vincent looked perfectly knowing my point. Realized it was the perfect moment came, to tell, what Markus had asked. And without looking away from Stuart, began to speak:

-Doc told me today that can have a cure for me ..

Jt rose from the couch, surprised and excited at the same time.

? What ...- went to where his friend sat -. How? .. Why did not you say so? ...- He stood in front of him - .. Say something! ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Don't leave me ...

Jt looked very serious. He crossed his arms.

-Please ... - Implored.

Mark watching from his checkpoint, perfectly understood the anxiety of Jt. He wore many years trying to free his friend from that curse.

-Please .. ..- He said also, joining to Jt.

Stuart impassive, leaning on the bar. He said nothing.

\- Not that it is sure ... - to hear that Jt scowled. Vincent was quick to keep talking -. But it could work ... I just need to get a tissue sample ... .- went down his gaze -. from my parents ...

He paused waiting for the reaction of his friend.

-¡Uppsss! ... .- Was all he managed to say Jt- ... .that is ...

Vincent nodded.

-Yes ... it is disgusting and makes me very sad, but it is an opportunity ... what happens is that would hate me a lot do and then not serve for nothing ...

Mark got up from the chair and reaching into the pockets of his trousers, a gesture, clearly inherited from his father, approached them.

-I know it's difficult and unpleasant ... but what it's worth my opinion ... I would try ... And besides, I can help get authorization for today ...

Vincent got up from the bench

\- As soon ...?

Mark nodded

-I have great friends at city hall and a judge would not ask me ... just would have to sign and today, late in the afternoon we could do ... need your credentials as medical for authorization ... must be a physician who it perform ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- I thought doing so, but did not think to be able to see what's left of them after so long ... - he turned to his friend. Would you mind do it you ...?

Jt took a breath. Michael and Anne Keller had been almost his parents. It would not be nice, but ...

-Of course I will ... .- said with a big smile on his round face.

Vincent gave him a hug. He looked at Stuart.

\- Did not you say anything? -. he asked.

The alluded simply shrugged.

-"It's your decision ... I would not ... I always say that what you have is a gift not a curse, and you do not have because limit yourself to what you consider normal. You have within your reach so much... - Saying this was a point of disappointment in his voice - . ... Why do not you open to the infinite possibilities that are offered to you? Don't closures because there are people who have hurt you...- He moved a little to it -. Vincent, you're special, you're one of the few I know who, not born so, is able to put his humanity over his powers ... .- shook his head from side to side - . You could live perfectly with both, with your human side and your berseker part ...

Besides ... - he said, crossing his arms -. You know what you're going to suffer, when you know that Cat is in danger and you can not come to her aid? ... You know, implying her work. Once you've had that power is very difficult to live without him ... Anyway, "learns" to live again with who you are. - Put much emphasis on "learning." - I told you that as soon as you do, that anxiety you have, that can hurt you love, disappear, because you, you'll control the beast, not the beast to you ... do not be afraid, Vincent...

Vincent heard himwithout saying anything.

-Anyway ...- he continued Stuart, looked annoyed at the same time, resigned -. is no guarantee that this cure will work ... your case is complex ... very complex ... .- was placed beside him -. Do not do too many illusions.

After telling the latter, he turned back toward the camera to follow cataloging the remains.

Jt was to Vincent.

\- Do not mind him ... he has not gone through what you've been through.

\- You're right ...- told his friend nodded. But for some reason the words of Stuart had stirred something inside him.

Mark looked at them a moment and headed for the exit. Well, if it is already decided. - Vincent nodded - . I leave us. I am going to prepare it ... Jt you take care of this ... .- said, pointing to the computer. He nodded.

He was going to walk out the door when he turned - .. Ah! Vincent, what cemetery are buried your parents?

-In Green-Wood ...

He pointed it mentally.

-Okay ... I'll call you as soon as I have everything arranged ..

Vincent watched him out, but when he disappeared, his gaze turned to the man at the camera.

Although it was something that could not understand, and that had been years looking for that damn cure a part of him felt he was betraying him, betraying to a whole lineage, to something went beyond himself and he did not like, because it made him feel bad, very bad.

* * *

Tess and Catherine came to the office Angela Baker had in the building of the company, shortly after lunchtime.

It had been in the rest of the morning trying to talk to the workers of a manufacture of explosives, where they had gone nearly 100 kilos of TNT.

Here, there were very cooperative despite the insistence of his bosses. They had burgled to four days and had left no clue to serve them, but a witness who saw a white van parked at the loading dock at times that were not logical. That van was nothing that made her different from the others, and the witness did not remember the license plate. Try to find that white van in NY, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, and the worst is that explosive, did not believe it was used to no good.

Angela was not at that time and were passed for the wait. Good taste that prevailed in the rest of the company, was also seen there, a huge office with spectacular views of Central Park. Tess looked out the huge glass wall that made.

-How wonderful! - exclaimed helplessly. .- I have no words ...

Cat, meanwhile, was enjoying the collection of paintings that decorated the other walls. English original impressionistic landscape. Another wonder.

Not to even 5 minutes they had entered when the door opened and a gorgeous brunette woman came smiling. Wearing a flowing white dress and spectacular red high heels.

She went to Cat, appearing with outstretched hand.

-Hello! Good afternoon! Forgive that have kept you waiting, but business lunches sometimes are lengthened ... I'm Angela Baker and you are? ...

Cat shook her hand.

-Detective Catherine Chandler ... and her. - she addressed Tess - .. It is my partner, Detective Vargas.

It was to her and shook her hand in turn. She wasted no smile in no time.

After due presentations, she invited them to sit. Had stuck to a wall with a glass table on the front couch. Tess and Cat sat on it and she did the same, in an armchair, upholstered in red English, like the couch.

-Well and what I can do for you?Oh! Forgive or lack of education Would you want to drink coffee before starting? ...- Offered, as she started to get up to call her secretary.

Both said did not need.

\- Sorry to disturb you - Tess began saying - ... .but we would like to ask you about your mother.

She looked at honestly surprised.

Cat continued talking.

\- Some time ago, reviewing cases without closing, discovered of her mother. We got in contact with the detective wearing it at the time it happened., In 1978, is not it ?.

Angela nodded. Cat thought he glimpsed a flash of concern in her eyes.

\- Yes ... it was then ... I was a teenager ..

\- Detective Morrison, told us that was never convinced that she had committed suicide and directed us to give us a dossier, he had in his apartment on the case.

-¿En his apartment ?.

Tess is what he said.

\- Yes ... The detective was retired and therefore check was somewhat obsessed with it ... told us that was strange things that were hard to understand ... .- that this lie but Angela did not know.

Ms. Baker moved uncomfortable in the chair while rubbing her hands.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs, looking for a more comfortable position.

\- I do not understand this interest in such an old case ... my mother committed suicide. According to my father had strange ideas in her head, she regularly visit a psychiatrist, took medication, but it was not enough ...

\- The fact is that something happened that changed everything ... .- Tess became very serious, as she was saying- . Detective Morrison, was killed at his home a few weeks ago and besides particularly violent form. The dossier he had about her mother has disappeared ... we believe he killed him took him.

Cat continuous, not losing detail of the reaction of Angela.

\- It is very strange that this happened just when we had decided to talk to him and we can not forget that his brother has just started a promising political career ...

She looked at seeming tranquility but Cat was sure it was far from having it.

\- And your brother ...?

Angela's eyes widened at the mention of his brother.

\- He was in London at boarding school when it all happened .. and my other brother was too young to know anything -. The reaction was swift, his brothers were discarded at a stroke.

Cat change of subject.

\- Do you remember any of the doctors who treated cancer?

She shook her head.

\- No ... .nothing at all .. Just that were efficient ... And my father was so grateful to them, who built the hospital for them and so they could work smoothly ... It was his good deed ...

Cat realized that Angela knew what she had to say. She never wondered, someone might think, after all these years, that her mother had not died as well.

She decided to go for broke , had to take risks and also, did not want Vincent reappeared in the life of this woman. Not that he had doubts about his guy but just did not like the idea imagine them together. There were already quite had with Alex and Tori ... not the same, but do not want to think about another woman, wanting to hang Vincent's neck.

She decided to go for broke , had to take risks and also, did not want Vincent reappeared in the life of this woman. Not that he had doubts about his guy but just did not like the idea imagine them together. There were already quite had with Alex and Tori ... not the same, but do not want to think about another woman, wanting to hang neck Vincent.

\- Can I call Angela? .- He asked pleasantly.

\- Yes, of course .- she replied.

\- Angela, we suspect, that at that hospital, experiments are performed, were not, everything ethically sound, you would expect, and we think that when cured her mother, could have been experimenting with her are performed.

Tess looked at Cat with wide eyes. All cards on the table. Well, she followed suit.

Angela got up chair and walked to the window. When she spoke not looked at them.

\- I have no idea what you are talking about. My father trusted these professionals. It is impossible for experiments outside the law are made ... .- turned when she finished speaking. Towards attempts to look cool and relaxed, but it was far from achieving that -. That hospital helps hundreds of people every year ... it seems crazy that they insulted like that ... Detective, before making such insinuations should be fine safely.

\- I can assure you that I am ... we are missing a few tests and we can go there and investigate ... Only I will say one more thing, according to our sources has killed more people because of these experiments that people who have saved ... I do not think to compensate ... her family is linked to that hospital, part of its Management Board ... .Any thing that came to light could be very damaging to you.

Angela sat in her desk chair, flawless crystal.

\- If you have nothing else to tell me I think that should leave ...

Tess took a card from the pocket of her jacket.

\- Please, this is very important ... do not want the scandal that could be organized, if we are right, tarnish the political career of his brother, right? - wanted to make clear that idea -. It Think and anything you want to tell us, please call ... .- left on the table ... no matter what time it is ...

\- And think of the lives that may be at stake ... .- ended by saying, Cat.

Angela leaned back in her chair.

\- Please, I have many things to do ... If you do not mind ... .- pointed to the door.

Cat turned around and walked toward it. Tess followed but not before returning to point out a card that had left on the table.

\- At any time ... .- she repeated

When the door closed, Angela Baker, a woman, strong, determined and on top of the world collapsed. She rose from his chair and walked over to a small wet bar, retracted into one of the walls. Opened it by pressing the panel and with trembling hands a glass of whiskey was served. She drank the first drink with greedily. When down her throat, felt again controlled.

She stood there looking at white wall and did not know what to do. She had always known she was a coward, but now, was realizing that she could not continue to live with it. Could not keep looking the other way and live their happy life ...

She sat on the couch and face with her hands.

Knew she had to react ... but how? ... How confront the devil himself without any guarantee that her sacrifice would serve for something?

**Will continue very soon ... Thank you for reading beasties ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Evan was observed himself in the mirror of his apartment in the east wing of the hospital, trying to get the hood of his tracksuit, cover him, full, face.

Although he knew that Heather was completely stoned when he arrived, did not want to risk, to recognize him. It was still too early for that.

He took off his tracksuit and put it on top of the leather sofa. He went to the dining room table and began to take stock of what it was going to be carried.

From the moment he saw Heather in that room, he realized, that his adventure was over. It was over pretending to be what he was not. He wanted to charge these unfortunate but now have to do it from outside. Get it out meant leaving him too, and the same would happen to Kevin.

Kevin.

He was having a hard time getting used to call him, for him, had always been Jeremy.

He had told him roughly who they were and they were doing. The surprise was great. An organization chasing another for nearly two centuries. Demencial.

He knew that fight against them was crazy so do not stop admiring them. And now also had Cat and Vincent.

The news that Thomas was not the biological father of Cat, was something he already knew. She found out it, seeing the files find in the hideout of Muirfield, when he helped catch Vincent. The day he died. The day he died, save them both. He also recalled that Vincent knew ... But how could that be?

He breathed deeply.

He would ask when it were in front ... and also have to ask if he would leave, to use his genetics to continue staying alive. He could not help but smile. A great question.

He hoped in the fact that sacrifice for them, he did earn points and also, that would leave the skin out, Heather, from there.

Anyway, the reunion would be very complicated. Kevin had told him that the father of Cat, one Robert Reynolds, his uncle, knew he was alive, but had told her. The reason was simple. If they had to remove it, she would not suffer twice and until to recently, did not know if I could trust him.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Sometimes it hurt like crazy. He was sure that would end up like those of Lowan, amber in perpetuity ... .the process was much slower, but it would.

He stopped in front of the table and saw all that was left above it. Small tubes and containers for samples, lined.

When he had decided to leave, he thought that he could not do it with empty hands. Had taken small samples of all the experiments to which he had access, as the samples were kept certain beasts, from Vincent, from Cat, and some other labeled with initials that had not been linked to anything or anyone.

He took one of the tubes and up to the light. Had gotten some of that sample, had long been watching Morgan was the only one who approached her and only one who could handle it ... Had not had time to study but he would. In the original container only put one thing, "R", nothing more.

He took a breath. Kevin had promised him that his family would help end all that rabble, was what they were hoping for years, but for that, he thought, was needed that could access a good laboratory.

Immediately, a name popped into his mind ... JT! Of course he could provide all that were necessary ...

What would come back to life? .. A normal life ... if he could return to a normal life ...

He shook his head vigorously from side to side ... better not think about that. Now he had to return to work and as he did, would prepare an injection of vitamins and over, with another vaccine, to re-inject tonight, taking advantage of the shift nurses ... Kevin was great distracting them ...

Could not last long this strategy, but give them time to think about how to escape with some assurance.

It took another tube on the table, reminded liquid pus from the infection, but nothing is further from reality. That was the paralyzing powerful than being integrated into the DNA of the beasts as a weapon ... .A bite and could not move, and injected into the right proportions caused the same effect ... Returned to leave it where it was caught.

White coat stood again, put everything in a briefcase, which kept under his bed and briskly, left his apartment to go to work, as did every day.

* * *

After leaving the office of Angela, Cat received a call on her mobile.

-Hello deary! .- Greeting you excited to hear his voice. She wore almost two days without seeing him and needed to hear, and other things too ... smiled, thinking that by now be satisfied with just that.

\- Hi! I've missed you ... It was a shame that you have not been able to come and eat the club.

Cat sighed before answering. Tess and she got into that moment in the elevator.

\- I know, but we had to go to a couple of places ...

Tess was beckoning to tell him the interview with Angela, but she refused .. vocalized a "after", before speaking with Vincent.

\- It has made us very late and now I have to do some things .. We'll have something out there ...

\- Where are you going? .- He asked, curious.

She smiled again, knew what he was going to say, as he knew.

\- I'll go for the books of Rebecca and the cradle ...

\- God! Cat ... you're obsessed with her.

She knew it.

\- Yes, I am ... and I will not leave all that there ... We've already emptied almost all the other room and we caught some of the belongings died ... why I can not catch that?

Vincent, across the line, put face circumstances.

\- You'll end up taking you all ... .- he warned- . I know ... you thought that's a shame ... they were her things ... I'm seeing the bed coming through the door of our new home ...

They left then to the street. Her car was parked right in front of the door.

\- No ... I will not ... - she said, slightly annoyed at the same time, delighted that he knew to her so well.

Vincent gave a truce.

\- Anyway ... I called you to give you good news that it may be even better.

Cat leaned against the car door while Tess went inside.

\- Shoot ... - told him expectantly.

She heard like her boy laughing on the other side.

\- Doc, told me that there may be a cure for me ...

Cat started screaming.

\- What?!Oh my God! I can not believe it! ... How?

Tess sat already in the seat, looked at her like she was crazy.

Vincent continued.

\- He told me there is a possibility, getting pure genes. The genes of which I come.

Cat, immediately, knew it.

\- Your parents ...

\- Yes ... my parents ... Mark has said he knows some people in the town hall and a judge who can handle this emergency ... Cat, this afternoon, late're going to Green-Wood to exhume the bodies .. would you want to come with me? ... Jt will be in charge of making the extraction of samples ... but I wish you were there ... it's not something nice ... And I feel bad for them this ... they are my parents ... - Cat felt sadness came over him.

\- Do not worry I'll be there with you ... I will not let you go through this without me ... ..but, does the possibility is real? Really going to find a cure ... - she could not believe it ... did not know whether to laugh or mourn.

\- Well, I think so ... but I can not assure 100% and certainly take your time ...

Cat tried to control. It was not sure ...

\- Ok ... wait ... but there is hope and that's what matters ...

\- Yes ... it is ... I'll call you when I know what time we have to be in the cemetery ...

\- Yes ... you do ... I will come swift and fast ... I promise ... ..- took a deep breath -. I love you ... And although it can not work, I can not help but be very happy ...

He laughed again.

\- I know ... I am too ... and I love you too ...

Tess from inside the car was beckoning for me to tell her what was happening.

\- I have to leave you, Tess will kill me if I do not tell her everything at once ... see you later ...

\- See you later ... .- he said goodbye.

Cat hung up and with a beaming smile on her face entered her car. On the way she told his partner that Vincent had told her on the phone.

Tess was a little less enthusiastic than Cat.

Jt had told him countless times, who believed to have found and countless disappointments he had suffered. Disappointments that marked Vincent for a long time. Do not want that to happen again. Neither Vincent nor Cat. Her advice to her friend was that they should still keep your feet on the ground, until it really would work.

When they arrived, parked the car in the same alley and entered. Tess turned before doing so. It had seemed that she saw something move a few feet behind them. Remained focused attention and hold waiting to see him, but nothing happened. Cat called her from the inside, she shrugged and followed.

They reached the cell Tori and powered the device. A noise behind made them jump.

\- What the hell was that? - Asked Tess slightly intrigued. Cat turned but did not care.

\- Sure nothing ... let's hurry, I take it all home ... want me to leave before the police station ..?

Tess ignored her and pulled out her gun.

\- Wait here! I'll take a look to see if I see something ...

Cat stood at the entrance to the tunnels while Tess to what she had said. She carefully looked at the stay where they were and saw nothing strange. Not a single movement.

Tess returned a few minutes.

\- I have a strange feeling at the base of the neck, as if someone was watching me.

Cat caught her arm.

\- We watch every move we make ... it's impossible for anyone to follow us without our knowledge ... .- told her.

\- Ok .. .- shrugged shoulders not with conviction. Okay, let's go down ...

Cat smiled and the two descended the stone slope leading to the underground.

They took the books first, taking a couple of boxes that were left empty when they had inventory. After between the two climbed the cradle and gradually they were carrying the car.

When they were all placed between the trunk and back seat, Tess turned to her friend.

\- This cradle will have to send the restored; the catch is noted that the wood will not hold much, very sentimental to put yourself with it. I really do not understand why you want to bring it.

Cat shrugged and smiled.

\- I do not know ... but I can not leave her there ... I feel so cold that place ...

Smiling Tess went to close the door of the lab while Cat got into her car and started the engine. She waited for her friend to sit beside her and drove toward Riverside Drive.

At the same moment, in the corridors leading off the laboratory, the trapdoor leading down to the furnace, was opened and a shadow was hoisted to standing on the stone floor. Began to walk to the cell where Tori was dead and sought, groping, the hidden spring which had seen action a Cat.

After a few minutes looking for it, found it, triggered it and saw, as the wall moved. Pushed it a little to pass without more, began to descend into the darkness, lucky that did him no light.

* * *

She left Tess at the station and headed for the house. She would wait Vincent's call to go to the cemetery, meanwhile, ordered all they had brought from underground.

Also would check the kitchen and bathrooms, the top and bottom, were left as they wanted.

Amanda had been quick and had already restored the piano and the desktop. The bed would have to wait because she had to "in situ" as it was very difficult to move.

She entered the house, as she could the crib and left the room. Later would climb up, or better, she thought, and would climb Vincent.

She was going to go for the books, when her phone started to vibrate. It was a text message from Bob.

"..Cat ... Would you want to go down to the tunnels? ... Jacob wants to give us thanks for being with them after the death of his grandfather ... .I will be from 6 pm or so ... You yourself ... you know how it goes.

Your father ... ..Bob "

Cat read it several times. She was thinking awhile.

She wanted to go, but there was a problem. Vincent could call and there was no cover. Finally he decided she would go, sure would give her time. Mark had said it would all late in the afternoon.

She removed the thin black cotton jacket she was wearing and started pulling books from the boxes, while looking for a place to put them.

She was entertaining all the time putting things and making an inspection of the works. Everything was running great ... wish that things were not so complicated and enjoy this house like any normal couple. Maybe someday again ...

At 5 ½ or so, she put back her jacket and went to the basement.

Upon entering the tunnels turned to the right and pointed the flashlight way she had when was there with his father and Stuart. She knew they were going to meet him. She was setting in detail in the little things that again she ignored.

She opened her mind and senses to all the sounds and sensations that were coming to him. To begin, she noticed she did not feel cold. Contrary to what might appear as it was in a place where the sun never came, the temperature was quite nice.

She pointed her flashlight at a wall and discovered in the bottom three ducts. He touched them and saw that they were hot. She could not imagine where would that, but of course, help to create a home in the basement of Manhattan ..

Kept walking and the next she noticed were noises; noise in the pipes, as when you hit inadvertently iron radiator, that hollow sound so characteristic. Well that was what began to hear, or rather to realize that she was hearing. At first it seemed they were simple noises when she pay attention, smiled. They were talking ... It was Morse code was. And perhaps speak of her, because when you reach an intersection, she saw a light coming from the left.

Instinctively took her gun. The voice of a young boy brought her back to keep it in the holster.

\- Catherine ...- loved to her, how he had to say her name -. I am, Jacob. Jacob Wells ... I came to meet you, don't worry.

As he spoke, approached her.

\- Those noises I hear ... are what I think they are? ..

The young man, dressed in a long black coat, smiled in the light of lanterns.

\- You are very clever ... .Although it does not create, we have a very efficient communication system ... among other things .. We have long been living here ... .- shrugged his shoulders. Well I practically all my life .. But let's not talk here ... let me invite her to tea ... .- took her arm and invite you to follow.

Cat smiled and let go.

They walked over endless tunnels ... he bring her to places not previously seen. At last they came to a room where the wind toward you could not hear, nor your own thoughts and a place where a huge table left evidence that it was a place of celebration ... There, Jacob said, once his mother and his father danced ...

Then followed another series of tunnels where they were waving to the people who were on the way, to finally reach the top of a ladder magnificent staircase made of wrought iron. Cat could not avoid an "Oh!" when she saw her. It was beautiful. They were descending steps, beautifully crafted with floral motifs, to an intense light that distinguished below.

They came to the room where she had met the other Jacob and from there, took what should be your room.

A large bed against the wall. A wall with a beautiful bay window with stained glass, crescent-shaped; shelves full of book and a sturdy wooden table and chairs. There were separate imitating classical sculptures images, and antique decorative objects.

Had not done anything more to come, when Bob came followed by a middle-aged woman, carrying a tray with three cups of tea and some shortbread, left everything on the table and after giving to Jacob, a kiss on the cheek out, saying goodbye to each other with a lovely smile.

Bob greeted Jacob and then to Cat. A she gave him a soft kiss on her hair.

As them approached to them, the teacups, was thanking them for coming to the small funeral they did in the tunnels.

\- It is hard to think that is gone. Was the soul of this place ... ..- said sorry.

\- He was a great man, Jacob ... .- assured him Bob - . I had to take care of extremely difficult situations. His life became endangered sometimes because people who live here, many of them fleeing from his past life, was most important to him.

Cat could hear as she savored her spice tea.

\- Your father, how about wearing it ... I think it was not in the tribute, right ?. - she asked putting her cup on the tray.

Bob and Jacob crossed his gaze for a second.

\- No ... my father is not much given to large meetings and usually takes the pain alone ... been through a lot ...

Cat nodded.

\- Bob told me that your mother died when you were born ... and her name was Catherine, like me ...

Jacob took a while to answer

\- Yes ... it is. Her name was Catherine, and very beautiful ... - he rose from the chair where he had sat down to drink tea - . This is one of the few photos I have of it ... - he approached a projection of the wall, which had exploited to create a shelf and picked up a framed photo in a beautiful silver frame. He handed it to Cat and she took it ...- was killed just after he was born.

\- Who can be so cruel? ... - Cat asked, puzzled.

Jacob looked at Bob and he stared back.

\- No ... It can not be ... Do not tell me they were ... - Cat could not finish the sentence.

She looked the picture of the mother of Jacob and for a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her expression changed and amazement and disbelief gripped her.

She stood up, holding a hard frame, with trembling hands.

\- It can not be ... This is impossible ...

Bob came to her worried, like Jacob.

When Bob took her arm, he realized that not only shook hands.

\- What's wrong Cat? ... Tell me?. Please.

She looked up from the picture and looked at Jacob.

\- Your mother ... is ... was ... my cousin Cathy ...

Jacob sat in one of the chairs in the room, staring at Cat. He had not said anything since then.

Bob, however, would not stop running around to another, trying to understand what was happening.

\- I swear Cat, this is all new to me ... I ... I knew of your existence. - He looked at Jacob as he spoke -. ... when my father and a group of us, sent to hell, the old hospital that they had ... near where is now the Baker ... Jacob and his men helped us ... ..

\- But you did not see my father ...

\- No ... did not see him then ... and you know what happened next. We had a problem with Vincent, because we confuse ... but we soon realized it was a mistake ... The same Jacob took care to tell me everything and also told me that Vincent had found someone whom he loved so much, sometimes risking too much for her. So he had managed to get our attention ...

He turned to his daughter and continued talking.

\- I can swear I never knew her name. One of the times I returned from London, down here to talk to Jacob and with him, and I saw you. A beautiful baby in the arms of his father ... I told him all that had happened. - he addressed Cat-. But I could never imagine you had no relationship with her.- Yes, we all know who killed her ...

\- They killed Cathy ... - rose from the chair where she was, her head was spinning.

\- It's very complicated Cat ... .- his father said.

Before he could continue talking Jacob approached her and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

\- Tell me everything ... .please tell me who was my mother. - Asked very seriously.

Catherine, looked at him with a lump in his throat. She sat back down. Jacob sat beside her.

Bob pulled back, leaned against one wall of the room, and prepared to listen attentively to what her daughter would tell.

At that time, Bob saw a huge shadow moving in the hallway, next to the entrance of the room. He bowed his head by way of greeting and stood there. He also wanted to hear, without Cat to see.

\- First of all, .- she started saying ... want you to know that Thomas Chandler was not my real father if not Bob, here present ...mean blood ties do not exist but Thomas was my father .. He grew up me, educated me and always will be my father ... and therefore Cathy always be my cousin. All the Chandler's family is my family ..

Jacob nodded

\- I guess that will be a long complicated story ... .. - said smiling slightly.

\- Yes it is... - Bob said - . Cat, begin please ...

His daughter did it.

\- My grandparents had 4 children ... .- began saying -. My Uncle Charles, two who died in Vietnam and my father. But my father was born when my uncle was 25 years, was married and had a daughter, Cathy ... My father was a surprise. My grandparents were married 19 years ... They had three grown children and then suddenly, when least expected my grandmother got pregnant ...

Smiled slightly.

\- Had lost two children and were happy ... My parents born but just when served two years old, my grandmother died and shortly after my grandfather.

She took a deep breath.

\- My uncle took control of the situation. Practically Cathy and my father grew up together. They studied the same career, the same as that his, law ... and the same that I had decided to do.

\- Good thing you did not. - Bob said, smiling -. I can not imagine a lawyer ... and you're a great cop ...

Cat through him, with her eyes.

\- Yes ... well ... .- she looked at Jacob -. My uncle was great with his law firm and had intended that the two would work for him, but my father got tired of his father figure. They had a great discussion, which was followed by many others and decided he did not want to work for him, took off to fend for yourself ... ..- she looked at Bob sees another -. Cathy and he kept in touch for quite some time ... even I have some photo with her when I was very young ... but every time they looked less and eventually broke off the relationship.

Jacob bowed his head, and asked.

\- But ... why do you have the same name?

Cat could not help smiling.

\- My uncle gave him his daughter the name of my grandmother and my father decided to do the same with her first child, the two had a Catherine in her family. He felt more right than my uncle, because he practically did not know her ...

"When Charles died, my father would not go to the funeral, was upset because no one told him he was so serious ... and when we learn that Cathy had died in the way she did ... Phew! My father happened fatal.. I remember those days like now ... I was 9 or 10 years, when it happened, but I remember my mother hug my father, while leaving the newspaper with a photo of Cathy over at the kitchen table ... was found dead on the bed in her apartment after missing months passed ... .- looked at Jacob.

\- It was kidnapped, how was pregnant and kept her until she gave birth ... then killed her and took me with them.- Jacob explained.

Cat's eyes widened.

\- How is it possible? And why? ...

It was Bob who spoke now.

\- Because for them, Jacob, was very special.

\- I do not understand ... ..- looked at his father waiting for a response.

He stood leaning against the wall and Cat noticed that occasionally threw glances toward the tunnel entrance to the room.

\- It's a complicated story ... He killed her, was a known criminal who had relationship with them ... .- he said.

\- So? Have not told me why ...

-The Why I can not tell you ... there are things you do not know and this affects third persons ... I can't Catherine, Do not pressure me, please ...

Cat realized that his father would not go further and did not. There would be time.

Jacob continued.

\- My father found her when she had given birth ... She said, who had a son and later died in his arms. He took her to her apartment and left her in her bed after saying goodbye to her ...

\- How sad! I'm sorry Jacob ...

Jacob nodded and then smiled sheepishly.

\- So ... we're family? .- Said slowly and very quietly, as if unwilling to disturb.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... we are family or almost family. ... It is absolutely amazing ... - said, then added -. Jacob, I think I would talk to your father, I also have few memories of her.

At this, the figure had remained all the time in the tunnel, walked away.

Jacob looked at Bob.

\- Now a little hard ... but do not worry ... You'll meet.

\- Seriously, I would. - Change of subject -. In my parents' house I have some photos of her ... I could go looking, it is more. - she looked his watch -. ... Still had time. I'll go get them now ...

She rose from her chair and walked to the door.

\- Not necessary ... - Jacob said, but you could tell he wanted to see those photos.

\- I want to, do not worry, I too will come to me right ... That yes ... you can accompany me to my house ...?

Bob knew that was just as stubborn than him, so he shrugged and patted him Jacob on the back.

\- Believe me, will be better to do ...

He smiled and went all the room.

It was past 8pm and had not returned him calls.

He was beginning to worry. The order for the exhumation of bodies, was already signed and had to proceed. Mark's friends were so efficient that the workers were already digging up coffins.

He and Jt were in a cold white room, waiting for them to arrive with the bodies. Mark stood as witness the exhumation.

Stuart had stayed in club in case you Dana communicated.

He picked up the phone.

-Please ... Cat answer me ... ..- was not.

Jt, tried to reassure him.

\- You know her ... you will be bundled with a case of last minute ..

Vincent looked at him.

\- Do not bother ... I know Cat and you too ... If she said she was coming, would come despite all ... ..- picked up the phone and dialed again. Nothing.

\- I'm calling Tess ... - Jt, said.

He pulled his phone from his pocket of his pants and called. At the second touch answered.

\- Yes ... Jt, ... have been a long time call me today ... - said wryly.

Jt, was slightly red.

\- Yeah ... I've been busy ... Tess tell me something ... - Vincent followed him staring with arms crossed -. Is Cat with you?

\- No ... since she left me at the police station I know nothing from her ... Why ..?

He explained in a few words that were waiting at the cemetery. She had been with Vincent that this would call when they were there, but not picked up the phone.

\- How strange! Cat was excited about the possibility that everything went well ... something has to happen for her is not there ...

\- Where she was going when she said goodbye you?

\- To her new home, we had caught the cradle and books ... I know nothing more from her since then ..

Then, double door to the room where the bodies were to leave, opened and Mark came out.

\- Jt, can already go ... everything is ready ...

\- I have to leave ... Then we talked ... - he hung up without waiting to hear.

Vincent asked before it was.

\- What?

\- She knows nothing ... Cat went her home and no longer has seen ...

He said that, just before crossing the gates.

Mark stayed with Vincent. They were silent for a while. At the end Vincent asked:

\- How were ...?

\- Do not ask things you do not want to know ..- Mark said without looking up.

He nodded. It was true I did not want to know.

He took a breath and stepped away from Mark. He returned to phone the Cat. Again nothing.

\- Fuck! . - He muttered -. Fuck!

Mark turned to him.

\- What the hell is wrong with you ?. - He asked.

\- Cat does not pick up the phone ... Said that would be here with me. - Now starting to get very worried.

At that time Jt, left the room with the knapsack on his back.

\- That's it ... .has been difficult but we already have samples .. It was a great idea that will not enter ... It was not pleasant. Am I going to the hospital to take them ?.

\- Yes, we go now ... Mark, are you could call your father? ... Just in case he knows something ..

He realized at that moment that his brother in law already had the phone to your ear, and looked nodding.

\- Dad, I am ... Do you know something about Cat? Vincent has been trying to contact her and is totally impossible ... .- him said.

It was a few seconds listening. His expression was changing, as, he heard what his father told him.

\- Okay I'll tell him ... to go there ... - he hung up and went straight to talk to Vincent, which he had heard the whole conversation.

\- He told me that he too was waiting for her. The last thing he knows is that she went home to her parents to get some things, pictures and do not know what else, but has not returned and that about two hours ago ... .He will go in the car to the house tells you to meet him there.

Jt gave him the backpack to Mark.

\- Go to Sant Benjamin and give it to Dr. Paul Markus, only him, then goes to the club; if you miss you'll call and Stuart, too ... right? ... We go home, we know where it is ...

Mark nodded and they both looked at Vincent but he was already gone.

\- Oh my God! -. Exclaimed Jt. Took the keys pants pocket, said goodbye to Mark and darted toward his car.

* * *

Dana put the black monkey as the previous two nights and placed his escape in his pocket she carried in her top. Not today, looked at herself in the mirror ...

Had a crazy desire to again be what it was, and leave behind that hair and that body, although he could not fail to recognize that this liked.

She had always liked the "fieldwork", he was young, it felt good ... The uploaded adrenaline she felt when her life was at danger was magnificent. Had not realized until now how much she missed it.

She opened the door of her room and into the hall. The guard round to just go through what gave a margin of 5 minutes flat, to reach the stairs.

She stuck all she could to the wall to be covered by shadows and in less than three minutes was already down the stairs to the 2nd floor where the principal's office was.

The floors for those admitted with pathologies such as Dana, had a pretty relaxed security, primarily because it posed no risk. Women, mostly with lots of money to spend, they were capable of whatever it took so long to believe that they could regain 20 years younger.

She could not deny who treated her like a queen. A room overlooking the river, with a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom ... and all tastefully decorated, all kinds of personalized attention and a program for your case led to strict professionalism, dietitians, therapists, psychologists, etc. ... Everything to leave it as new.

Dana could not help remembering Bob's voice when he said what was costing the mission, even if a dummy account, prepared by the party who was in charge of finance in London. It was also true that they would soon realize that money does not really exist. So should hurry, great hurry.

The first day, well rather the first evening was dedicated to observe everything around him, locations, directions ... it was important bearings and always know how to get to your room ... or the nearest exit.

The second and dared to leave the room monitoring the security of the area and you pass got some information. The third fell directly to the principal's office to investigate those huge files, where the idiot had boasted of having the hospital's history, including medical records that were no longer there ... .That "out there" sounded very strange.

Anyway, she was a very cautious woman who knew when she should keep their distance and did not trust too stupid appearance of the gentleman in question, and as read dossiers of Helen Baker and Adam, had one eye on the door and the hand in a wonderfully sharp letter opener that was found in the desk.

With what counted was not to have to go back ... That was dangerous, but she would.

Then follow her original plan, try to reach the top floor, wanted to know why your doctor climbed there everyday accompanied by a security guard and then down, accompanied by another. What kept there for having to relay?

While still thinking about all this, he came to the office door. Had been fixed the second day security cameras let many free slots and many shades uncovered. She was sure that these models do not have infrared vision ... anyway had to take risks and for now, things had gone well.

Forced the door with little trouble and went inside the office. She pulled a small flashlight and began to search the archives ... she had no time to lose.

Possibly not find anything. It was unthinkable that had any reference to Rebecca. She had died a lot of years, did not understand that they had asked her to find this dossier ... unless of course, there was something that you had not counted and knowing Bob, sure it was.

Began looking in alphabetical order but found nothing. Closed the filing of the R and pulled back to see the whole office. It had to be a very old file.

She smiled ...She had found it. She glanced at the door and saw nothing through the rough crystal. He walked slowly toward a small wooden drawers. Each drawer would be 80 centimeters wide and 60 deep and about 6 tall.

It had all the earmarks of having many years. Built sure when yet people worried that the furnishings were beautiful, not only practical.

It was opening the drawers one by one and smiled again ... were worn red folders with names on the back. It was taking them out one by one ... until just open the third drawer she found it.

"Rebecca Reynolds ..."

She was shocked when she realized that occupied the whole of the drawer.

She pulled it out carefully and put it on the the hell was that!

When she was about to open it, saw from the corner of the eye an oscillating light reflected on the glass of the door. She closed the drawer that had just opened and threw himself down with the dossier hidden by the huge table who presided at the office.

She heard the guard checked the door. Good thing had bothered to put the lock on the inside.

He watched for a few seconds eternal flashlight pointing to the inside and then as the light slowly, was fading.

When she was about to open it, saw from the corner of the eye an oscillating light reflected on the glass of the door. She closed the drawer that had just opened and threw himself down with the dossier hidden by the huge table who presided at the office.

She heard the guard checked the door. Good thing had bothered to put the lock on the inside.

She watched for a few seconds eternal flashlight pointing to the inside and then as the light slowly, was fading.

She stayed there. She sat on the floor and placed in front of her the thick dossier. Opened it and began to read the elegant and fine letter which had been written.

When only takes about 4 pages realized the enormity of what she was reading and knew she must make copies

Placed them in pairs and was taking pictures ... Reached 10 minutes after the last. 154 pages, numbered perfectly ... took the photo.

She take a last look at the last page of the file and heartbroken, again ... While at the pictures, had been there a few times ... how could they have been so bastards! ... Do not want to think about Bob reading, or Stuart ... Oh my God Stuart! .. And Cat ! ... this was a real bomb.

Keep everything and after checking that no one was left the office, made her way to the stairs that lead to the West Wing ... had to access the top floor.

As she climbed the stairs something caught her attention. For the windows facing the street could see the goods issue, something made him set ... A movement, no, three movements ... .Three men dressed in black with what looked like backpacks had jumped high security fence and deeper into the night ... Beasts ... where the hell would you go?

She let it run for now. She climbed to the top floor and stuck to the door. Did not know she was going to find, so took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed slowly. The door opened smoothly.

She pulled her head a little and saw that overlooked a corridor, to the side, turned to the right and the other left. There were no cameras.

It was dimly lit and there was nobody. She left and began to tread carefully, so I knew about the plans for the hospita, on the left had to be the elevator and right ... she was going to find out.

Was walking slowly, when she reached the corner, leaned slightly and saw a door at the back and a guard arming standing before her. There was nothing more, nor anyone else.

Was thinking how to get rid of stored there when the door opened and the manager came out. He stood standing in the doorway and said goodbye to someone. Dana could hear the name and had to be silenced ... could not be true.

Heard later as the door closed and steps were to her. She began to run and came to the door to the stairs before they gave around the corner.

She closed gently, leaned on it and let your breathing to relax. She could not believe it.

Started down the stairs thinking how the hell she was doing it. For what seemed, not only Kevin was out, accompanied from the hospital.

* * *

Upon arrival knew she was not there. He did not hear her heartbeat.

Anyway, went inside the house and tried to track her movements. After a few seconds, he could feel her, entering the basement. He went downstairs and felt like she had been rummaging through a pile of boxes.

He followed her as she turned up the stairs and out into the street to her car.

Just at that time Bob and Jt, each with their car.

He approached the Mustang, while they parked. He turned back to Cat and realized that he could no longer tracking it.

Something was blocking the same way that Mark had done when he got in the car, after shooting the person who had attacked JT ...

Someone wearing a gem, had taken Cat. It had taken her and made sure that Vincent could not follow.

\- Here I take ... - told to Jt and Bob, who had approached -. I can't continue tracking. Whoever did, wearing a gem ...

\- A Gem! If you have been Gabe's have taken the Consortium ... but I do not understand, Cat was on notice that they could go for her. - said Jt.

Bob then intervened. His face contorted with concern.

\- It's my fault ... Cat had discovered something that had left so amazed that she forgot his own safety. She said goodbye to me to come to the house of their fathers ... did hastily and without thinking, sure ...

Vincent looked at him with anger reflected in his eyes.

\- I often think that what worst that could have happened to Cat and me, is you. - Was to him quickly and was about to grab the neck, for the second time, when Jt stopped him.

\- Vincent! Now the bad are others ... We have to find and the more better. - Said while clutching. Vincent was controlled.

His eyes were still yellow when stopped looking at his father in law. He turned slowly.

\- Start a search her ... I will do on my own ... And if you need to enter that damn hospital I swear I will. Telling Stuart ... if he loves me, looking me ...

And before Jt could start talking, he was gone again.

\- Well, at least we have a site about where to look ... .- Jt said with such certainty

-Where? - Asked Bob.

\- I do not think I'm wrong if I say that Vincent is about to come at this time Gabe's apartment ...

And he was right.

Evan had asked to Kevin to come down to look tissue, two corpses, which were in the chamber. It was vital that they take samples because they were part of the special cocktail that were injecting Heather.

When you leave, if they did, they would have to deal with the possible side effects of this and had to know, against which they were fighting.

Enter the chamber had always given respect.

There was extracted tissues of many corpses and never was nice.

He passed the first columns at the numbers on the doors and against the list in which each number had its corresponding name. The number 22014- Tory Windsor ... And 78011- Helen Windsor.

While looking at the list, he saw a name that made him stop ... 43014-Sam Langdon ... Dana's husband ...

He could not help thinking how awful it all was, but could not afford to waste time ... had to take what they had sought and going away from there.

Furthermore, the list of matches, saved by Dr. Schneider in his office. He was the head doctor and he alone had access to it. He must return it before he returned from his meeting with the council.

He had taken when he left the test reports all day above table ... lots of pages.

There were only about 10 minutes.

At that time he found the door of Tori. He opened it and pulled out the tray with the corpse. Stared a moment the white sheet covering her. He disliked remove those sheets, never knew what was going to find underneath.

He took a breath and did. The red hair of the girl stood greatly in contrast to her pale skin. It gave the impression that he is asleep ... but it was not ... He shook his head from side to side ... What a waste of womanl! he thought up a little the savannah and saw that practically had not been touched.

Took the packages and took a sample of hair, nails and traces of saliva if any ... He keep everything in a clear plastic envelope and put a T.

He take a last look before putting on the savannah, put back the body in place and sealed.

He kept looking for the door of the mother ... When he found her he proceeded same, except that it was much more unpleasant. The body had already been utlizado a few times and was in a rather bad condition ... He covered it and closed the door quickly.

He climbed to the first floor and went at top speed Schneider's office. Leave the list in the drawer, trying that everything was as it had found and headed for the door. As he left he almost collides with him.

\- We just leaving the reports on the table .- told improvising.

The chief-doctor was deeply absorbed in his thoughts and barely noticed him, he just nodded and closed the door of his office as he entered.

Kevin smiled and reached for the elevator that led him to the floor of his apartment.

Upon entering, took samples from his pocket and put them in the bottom of your desktop. He washed his hands and went down to dinner when he heard the sound of the phone that kept behind the headboard of his bed. It was after him.

Nothing hook heard the voice of his uncle.

\- Kevin ...

\- Yes .. Tell me what happens? You should call me ...

\- I know ... but we have a problem ...

Kevin sat on the bed.

\- What problem?

Bob took a few seconds to answer.

\- Cat has disappeared ... believe that Gabe has her, but we are not sure ...

Kevin turned to get out of bed and started walking around the room while her hand to her head wearing.

\- Bastard ... We should have killed ... God! Wait till I tell it to Evan ...

\- No ... do not tell, for now ... You have to find out if she's there ... Vincent just go to his loft and has not found anything ... Maybe he has contacted her for her sister and she has agreed to something ..

\- Or simply, he has led her ... I'll take a turn around there if I hear or see something ... I'll try to pump something to Morgan or admissions girls are discrete but with the right finesse, you can always get something ...

\- Thank you ... I know you are very busy with Heather, but we can not allow them to have a Cat ...

Kevin thought for a moment.

\- Uncle Bob ... just one more question ... .. - consisted say it -. If things get ugly and I have to choose ...

Bob immediately answered.

\- Need I tell you?

\- No, you do not ... - Said shaking his head -. Fuck! . - Exclaimed -. ... Okay ... I leave ... I will call you as soon as I know something.

He hung up ... did not want to think. He left his room, would go to dinner and investigate, but then I would go to help, Evan, with Heather ..

Bob went down to the tunnels as he heard, like Kevin, swore by active and passive that there was no Cat. He had reached the same boss of the hospital and was very clear that they knew nothing about her.

At this point and after all that, they knew that was Gabe. Vincent and Stuart had gone out to see if they could track him but it was impossible, prevented the gem.

Mark, using the surveillance program FBI had found Gabe's car, parked in the south, near Battery Park. The two beasts had just go there. It had been difficult to persuade Vincent that they had to work together but in the end, Stuart, had. Getting into his head.

Jt and Tess had taken the car and were touring hotels and pensions to see if by chance, was hiding in one of them.

When Bob saw that things look bad, it was decided to seek help elsewhere.

He rushed out of the club, he headed to the house of Cat, and went into the tunnels. He had to ask for help at all sites as possible.

It came just to see how Vincent walked away from the central chamber. He called him before he left.

\- Vincent !, I need your help, my daughter, Cat, has disappeared ...

He felt like he took air. He knew that those words did much damage. He did not turn. The other people who were in the room came from there and left them alone.

Bob continued.

\- I know I do not ever want to get into this ... but please, I beg ... help me to find her ...

\- We do not want more problems ... .- he said in his deep voice -. These people are very dangerous ... I know very well ... and have much to protect ...

Bob went to him just when Vincent turned around. Although he knew what he was going to find, always did the same to see it. The impression took her breath away.

He cleared his throat before speaking. He watched him stabbing him blue eyes.

\- We've looked at all the places where he could be and are now touring the city flying blind ... we need your ears ... please ... her husband, Vincent, is going crazy ...

When he heard the name of the husband of Cat, seemed to react. His expression ceased to be so hard.

\- Is called Vincent, like me? - He went to one of the chairs and sat -. And she is Catherine Chandler ... - He covered his face with his huge hands. The memories of a life that disappeared, returned with all its pain to pierce his soul.

Bob returned to approach him.

\- Yes ... I know it's unbelievable, I know ... but please, do not let history to repeat ... you heard that she is family ... your son's family...

Vincent looked at him with glazed eyes. They were a few seconds of silence at the end, he got up and slowly nodded.

\- Okay ... I will ... He approached a door and shouted a name.

\- Devin!

Immediately a man of similar age to Bob, appeared in the room.

\- Robert, this is my brother ... Jacob's son... - then headed to Devin -. He is ... a friend who has a big problem. - He approached his brother and took of the shoulder -. Let's get in touch with everyone ... We have to find someone ...

Tess got home when was morning and the first thing he saw were the pictures with Catwhich had in the cabinet of the room. She sighed ... it was a very hard night.

A quick shower would and would go looking for her. They knew what they meant that bastard and if he carried out the only way to help Cat, would inject the antidote as soon as possible ...

Jt stayed in the club preparing one in case was necessary, but first had to find her.

She got into the bathroom and undressed. She showered with cold water. Needed cleared. As I did, kept thinking that is what Gabe would. If he had not led to Baker ... Where? ... One option was out of the city ... take her away ... If I had done that, never find her ... No ... He was obsessed, would want to convert her soon. He would want it to be yours as soon as possible.

A place where anyone bothering them ... suddenly remembered something. All the times she had felt that someone was following this morning ... y.¡ Oh! My God! Knew where he had her ... right in front of their noses. In the place where ever seek and that also explain, because he had a gem in his possession. He had stolen.

It was clarified quickly. She put on, a clean jeans and a gray shirt, and taking his gun and the keys to his car, sped her home.

As he walked down the stairs to the car, took out her mobile from her pants pocket and dialed Jt. He waited a few seconds, but was desperate to see that he was not answering. She hung up and wrote a text message ... trust him to see soon. Sure he was also in the shower.

She ran as soon reached the street. Her car was parked on the next block. No time to lose.

* * *

They had all night walking around the city and Jt was tired, aside from sad and worried.

Vincent looked at the screens with facial recognition software, from to time.

They did not know where to look.

Bob had left hastily for the club and no one knew exactly where. He had spoken a few special friends, but nothing more.

Mark had gone from hospital to hospital in case she entered in any of them by some accident. He had not yet returned.

He had gone to his room to shower and change clothes when mobile,

started ringing. He had left on the bar.

Vincent got up to catch it but I'm late. Tess, who was calling.

had already hung up.

He would call back when a text message came:

"Jt, I know where Gabe has a Cat ... Go to lab Sam ... I'm going over there" ..

Vincent quickly put the phone in his pocket and climbed the stairs two by two to find his friend.

* * *

While everyone was going crazy trying to find her. Catherine awoke in a bed ... A bed with a white blanket ... She tried to incorporate but realized that was tied. She could not move.

Everything was dark around. Only lighting a few candles allowed to define contours, but only that.

It took a while to remember what had happened.

She had left his parent' s house with a folder with pictures of Cathy and family of their father.

When she went to get in the car someone had grabbed her from behind and had put a handkerchief with chloroform in the mouth.

She closed her eyes, something told him that he knew the person who did it. Gabe.

She looked around confused and amazed discovered, they were in the place where Rebecca was withheld so long. How he had discovered it? Then she remembered the feelings that had had Tess in the morning that someone was watching them..

She had to get out of there asap.

At that time, a shadow moved. Cat watched as his eyes sparkled. An intense amber colored staring at her.

\- Have you woke up? I'm glad. - He went to the bed.

\- What the hell are you doing you bastard !?. - She screamed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and immediately covered her mouth with his hand.

\- If I were you, do not cry ... but I know that no one can hear you I find most annoying.

She twisted.

\- No ... Cat, , do not ... not worth it .. I could crush you with this hand and do not want to hurt you ...

He approached her and tried to kiss her.

Cat, turned away.

\- Well, I see you're not going to cooperate. - Cat realized then, that carried a knife in the other hand. He ran the tip of her neck, making it drop towards her fine cotton jersey purple. He cut the cloth and continued to fall.

\- You can not imagine the hours that have passed since you left me, dreaming to have you all to me ... ..- whole continued cutting until the bra - . Recalling those nights in Mexico ... .

Cat, stirred. She did not want to remember anything. In doing so she deflected the knife cutting her just slightly beside her right breast .

Gabe saw the blood came out of the wound, bent down and licked . Closed his eyes delight in the taste.

\- Cat, you and me, are the same ... we have a wonderful life ... those bastards ... - His expression changed into he hate when mention them - . They want for them, but are all mine and always will be ... Vincent has nothing that I can not give you and will not arrive in time .. I took a gem that store so that's out . Can never track me ... . Cat, , I know, you wanted me ... you will do it again ..

She shook her head.

He smiled .

\- Anyway, we will fix it right now ... I have that uncovering mouth ... If you scream rest assured, that I'll get your sister and tear up before you ... .- he withdrew his hand, slowly. Cat did not scream . She believed very capable. She stared at him and realized how much he had changed. There was so much determination in his eyes that, for the first time, felt fear of him.

Gabe took a small suitcase under the bed and opened it. He looked around .

\- Never thought I had something under laboratory ... who lived here? .- He asked . Looks like a woman ... .- looked Cat.- . well ... I do not want you to scream...

He pulled out a syringe and vial.

Cat knew what it was.

Gabe approached her and stroked her face. Cat spat at him .

\- You're a fucking bastard ... and although I inject me that ... never love you ... I can just wanting him ... I can only love him ...

He took off Cat saliva and in a fit of rage gave her a slap ... Cat felt like the side, which had crashed, burned .

He took the hard shoulder and jabbed the needle. She grabbed her head with the other hand.

\- Look ... Look! From now you stop being who you are ...

And he pressed the plunger.

Cat felt like liquid entered his body. He could not help a desperate cry out of her throat.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Gabe angry at her reaction, punched him . Cat, fainted ..

When he finished injecting the serum, sat beside her and watched her .

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and was there with him, and now, was docile, I could do with her what he wanted.

Later, when she woke up, they would some difficult days, but by then they would have gone to NY .. They would be far from everything and everyone and she would definitely be his mate.

He removed the blanket that covered it, and the knife ripping finished sweater. He saw the delicate black bra that she wore. He stroked it. .

Smiling, he began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Then he heard a noise imperceptible to an ear that was not his. The front door had opened . Closed his eyes and inspired .

Fuck! it had someone upstairs ...

* * *

One of the children appeared, suffocated, Vincent's room .

\- They have heard a woman scream near Riverside Drive, near the old factory ... Devin has told you to go to the room.

Vincent put on his black coat and headed there. When he arrived, Jacob and Devin watched an old map of the tunnels ...

\- Have heard a cry ?. he asked, nothing more arrive.

\- Yes ... But it is in the area boarded up recently. - He said, his son.

\- The one who has held her, has chosen a place where you never would investigate ... . - He approached the table where he was deployed map and saw his brother marked the place ...

\- We can not be accessed from anywhere ... .

Vincent turned and left the room .

\- Let's check ... .

A few men and Jacob went with him.

\- Devin ... someone come to the surface and call to Robert, will it go up ..- indicated to Devin. He nodded and pointed to a young man who quickly left the room with a phone in hand.

They went to the place they had been told and when they arrived, they saw the concrete wall in front of them . It was quite impossible to pass it ... .Vincent hit it pure helplessness ... His enormous strength was not enough.

When Tess came and opened the door, it was with great care. The gun in front of her at all times. She turned on the light and was down sections of tunnel to reach the laboratory .

As had been so blind . Was right when afternoon, she felt someone following them. The son of a bitch was there with them and it sure was down to Cat, where Rebecca was prisoner ..

She walked slowly toward the cell where Tori died .

Suddenly the lights went out. Everything went black and a voice came from behind her.

\- I heard you at the same time you have opened the door.

Tess turned ready to shoot anything that moved. She was at a disadvantage against him, so she had to be quick .

Did not have time .

She never knew exactly where wine but when she wanted to realize, was attached to one of the thick stone walls. A blow, had wrested the gun and something he had done in his hand, because she felt excruciating pain ... .

One of the hands of the beast, oppressed his chest, crushing slowly . She tried to move but could not. She looked ahead and darkness which reigned in the lab I can only distinguish Gabe's yellow eyes .

\- It is an unexpected pleasure to be with you, here and now ... .how you've known where find me ?.

Tess tried to speak but the pressure exerted by Gabe on his chest stopped her. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said:

\- You're not as smart as you think ...

He laughed heartily.

\- Really? .. Well, I'll let one thing clear ... you're late ... Cat is already mine and nothing to do Vincent or you will change anything ... I'll take this damn city and be happy ... very happy .. and the children she has are mine not his ... .

He looked down . Unlike her, Gabe could see her perfectly.

\- It's a shame that you will not be able to say ... give anything to see his face when that will know. - He laughed again. - . You can not imagine the happiness I feel right now ... I have a Cat ... . Vincent suffer as ever ... and I know that someday we find, and kill him, while Cat helps me do ...

He continued to watch her closely.

\- And now, I will finish with the heaviest and unbearable person that I've come across ... .- approached her so much that Tess felt like those eyes dug into hers ... do not know how eager had ... you're no match for a man like me ... .- raised his hand. His claws were toward the Tess's neck.

And I was about to cross it when suddenly he heard a shot. He stood still. Something was wrong. He loosened the weight on the Tess's chest.

This started laughing.

\- Gabe ... may not be clear to you, but the small gun, who gave me father when I was 18 years, yes.. The had good reason ... never know that can be helpful ...

Gabe saw it at that time. Tess was targeted to him with the left hand, it carried a small caliber pistol ... almost looked like a toy ... He looked at his belly, and saw that came out, plenty of blood ...

He straightened. Tess was pointing to the lights that were his eyes and he was sure she was going to shoot.

\- I know your body heal that wound ... ..- said to him -. But this, no ... .- and pulled the trigger.

Just before she did, Gabe jumped to her and in that moment, the sound of the shot mixed with a deafening roar. Heat from the fire flooded everything and both disappeared, swallowed by the smoke and stone ...

**To Be Continued ...**

**Thanks to all and to all those who have read ... and Yes, know there is no VINCat in this chapter, but the plot was asking me to do other things ... but I guarantee that the next will and good ... .for now I leave, a little preview ...**

**Big kiss Beasties ...**

"... She left the box, that, Jt had given her in one of the steps of the stone staircase. She did very carefully ... still felt like her hands trembled and his head suddenly began to spin.

The thunder rumbled with all the power of the storm, falling at that time in NY.

She closed her eyes. Another sound, deeper, more intense, full of sensuality came into her mind ... Bummm ... Bummm, Bummm. Smiled ecstatically .. could it be? Yes ... it had to be ... the Vincent's heart... turned around and stepped onto the porch.

"... She left the box, that, Jt had given her in one of the steps of the stone staircase. She did very carefully ... still felt like her hands trembled and his head suddenly began to spin.

The thunder rumbled with all the power of the storm, falling at that time in NY.

She closed her eyes. Another sound, deeper, more intense, full of sensuality came into her mind ... Bummm ... Bummm, Bummm. Smiled ecstatically .. could it be? Yes ... it had to be ... the heart of Vincent ... turned around and stepped onto the porch.

He clung to a wooden pillars when, noticing the air in her face, another, dizziness through her.

She saw at once .. back to her. Was kneeling on the floor, his face in his hands ... The white shirt and black pants were soaked by heavy rain, had adhered to his body. Knew he was crying, crying for her.

Suddenly, she saw him lift his head and rise. Cat smiled, she knew that he I was hearing his heart.

He turned and their eyes met.

She can not hold back any longer and went to him ... And he went out to meet her.

Halfway, embraced. So strong that almost lacked breath ... but they did not care, were together again.

Nothing more touching Vincent felt the rush of energy that ran him whenever he was near Tori ... but this time multiplied by 100.

His eyes turned yellow and was amazed as the Cat, too.

She was feeling the same burst of power, need and desire that Vincent felt. she savor with delight ... now understood everything.

Vincent clutched to her face. His voice dripped with despair when he spoke:

\- What did you get that bastard ...?! I swear I'll kill him! .- Shouted wind and storm, as he pressed her against his chest.

She stroked his back trying to calm him.

\- No .. Vincent ... now do not think about it. It's me. I am here, alive, with you and I am like you ... I feel what you feel ... I want the same thing you want ... I want you, as I never wanted you ...

He kept looking at him with infinite sadness.

\- But I don't want you to be like me ...

Cat put her hand in his mouth. He closed his eyes, seeing that touch on his lips.

\- Then we'll discuss ... Now no ... Now I don't want to think.

She clutched his neck and pulled him toward her. Vincent, although they also, desire threatening to devour him, resisted ... but she kept trying ... she stood on tiptoe and looked like never before, and he surrendered. They were two animals ready to devour one another.

He bent his head and kissed her, opening his mouth to her ... "


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

Nothing more to turn the corner and into the alley, they heard a terrible noise and saw a blaze which, accompanied by smoke, stones and metal, they launched dismissed. Jt, lay on the road and had it not been for the intervention of Vincent, a runaway truck, would have crushed him.

He took his friend and they both stared at what was happening. The explosion had shattered the foundations of the factory and the high brick tower began to wobble and with a noise like a huge tore it broke in two. They watched in awe as falling on the exact spot where was the entrance to the laboratory.

Jt, next to Vincent, could only mean one thing ..

\- Tess, Tess, Tess!. - Did not care blood coming out of the wound on his head, seep, front or smoke make him mourn and almost unable to breathe. He started to run toward it, but Vincent stopped him cold.

He grabbed his shoulders.

\- Stay away! you can not be here .. Jt, listen to me!

Your friend does not react. He shook him.

\- Did you hear me? ... Stay away everything you ... I will go and bring them to both .. ok ...?

Jt could not think clearly, but when he saw the flash amber on Vincent's eyes realized that only he could.

He nodded and slowly moved away from there ... still looking at him.

Vincent turned, took air and, unimaginable speed, entered in hell.

* * *

Mark was trying to contact Dana. They knew nothing of her, since she had told him the son of Berta. Suddenly, the screen to its left, jumped a lot of alerts. It was the one used for the tracking system, and was connected all the time with emergencies.

He turned and could read that the fire service and police had been called to attend two explosions that had occurred simultaneously.

Surprised, checked the address and what he saw left him speechless. The places were factory, laboratory attached to Sam and the other factory, which was in the Meatpacking just where, wounded Jt.

The two entrances to the tunnels ... The places that controlled the Consortium, had just blown up.

He rose from his chair and took his phone. He called his father.

\- Papa ... You can not believe what just happened ...

Bob interrupted.

\- Mark, I can not stay long, just call our friends in the tunnels and they told me they have heard what looks like a woman's scream in the basement lab ... I'm driving over there right now ...

Mark's hand went to his head in despair.

\- Papa, God! ... Let me talk! Just saw on the screen alerts, there have been two explosions ... The factory attached to the laboratory has blown up ...

Bob was livid ... Cat could be there!

\- Mark, I have to leave !. - Stepped on the accelerator to the floor, while hanging. Long ago did not pray, but began to do so. Do not want to lose his daughter ... I could not lose her daughter ...

* * *

Vincent, the limit of his strength, leaving a Tess unconscious on the floor of the road. Firefighters had arrived and began to unfold by. He sat beside her while waiting for the ambulance arrived, which could be heard getting closer.

He checked his pulse again, and saw, without apparent difficulty breathing. He sighed with relief.

Rosenthal took her hand and led her to the black leather chair he had in front of his desk. She got carried away, casting furtive glances, the drawer where he had found the file of Rebecca.

He sat in another chair equal, right beside her.

\- Janice ... The one is happy with himself is very important to achieve any goal in life ... and I understand that the demands are always greater for a woman. .- Said while putting that smirk that was causing Dana arcades.

\- You are quite right, the pressure can be horrendous ... .- hard rubbed his hands in feigned nervousness.

Rosenthal took them in his. Dana fought the instinctive desire to move away from that man. He look into your eyes.

On entering rescue, after saving the remains of the fire that had just fallen, he could not see anything.

The smoke had taken place and although he, could hold his breath, much more than any human, the density was so great, that made it impossible for him to recognize the places. He closed his eyes and let his instinct. Stuart had told him he was perfectly able to do things like that.

His senses activated led him from one place to another hell. The flames had reached the upper levels but the lab yet.

He began to crawl, trying that what had happened was represented in his mind, and he could see her.

He could see her reach the laboratory, and then everything went black. He was over there and got lucky, because then, he localized her, through the smoke.

She was unconscious, trapped from the waist down.

All closest to the factory area was shattered and a piece of a stone wall had fallen on her.

He ran to beside her and pulling the beast and all he could give, got lift and set it aside, just, for removal her.

Took her the pulse and smiled when he found it. It was weak but regular. He looked around you could not see anyone else. Thought for a moment and concluded, where Gabe, could have led to Cat. To the cameras.

He had to go down to get it, but he could not stop there to Tess.

He picked her up and retraced the path to the exit. As he did, he noticed with concern that smoke was rising, and strange noises were heard. His extraordinary senses soon told what was happening. Everything was coming down ... he had to get out, now! ..

But that meant leaving Cat ... He could not do it ...

A horrendous noise made him react and their survival instincts did the rest. Within seconds, he was outside the building with Tess in his arms, in time to see and feel like everything is fell apart.

* * *

In tunnels, Vincent, Jacob's father, covered himself with arms like everyone else, when they saw as the roof began to tremble. They heard was cracking and feared the worst but, gradually, the noise was stopping. Jacob got up coughing and pointed his flashlight small concrete wall.

The tremors had it abrierto a hole in the center ... He went to his father:

\- I think that maybe it could happen ... .- he said.

\- No ... no Jacob. If anyone goes, II will ..

He approached the wall and pushing with all the strength he had, got part of the sides of the divide, fall.

He stuck his huge figure without knowing what was going to find.

On the other hand, airborne dust filled the air. Noticed that the ceiling, there, too, was full of cracks ... that would sink at any time ..

He ran forward. He came to a door that opened into a room full of boxes and kept running.

There were two other doors in the background. He went to the right. He opened removing it from its hinges.

He entered a furnished as if it were a little home room. He saw the cracks in the ceiling were getting bigger ... continued walking to bottom and there, found her.

Catherine was tucked into bed. She went to her and tried to revive her but could not. Breathing heavily and seemed to have something of fever. I had noticed a small red spot on her arm. He had injected her something.

The memories rushed through his mind. Those of a woman who had died in his arms after someone , inyectase her a deadly poison.

He got up and swore to himself, it would never happen again. Catherine, would be spared this time.

He pulled the covers to pick it up and saw that she was bound hand and foot with plastic strapping. He broke it easily. She was dressed, but had torn sweater. He took her gently in his arms covering her with his cloak.

The roof was crumbling, had to leave as soon as possible.

He turned and ran toward the wall through which he had entered.

The powder was increasingly dense and began to mingle with smoke. Above realized that they had unleashed a terrible fire broke out. He ran almost blindly, and minutes later, came to where he waited for his son and friends. They helped to pass through the gap Cat and then passed him.

Jacob, lay, Cat on the floor carefully.

\- Is she okay? -. He asked his father.

His father shook his head.

-I Do not know ... I do not think ...

He took up arms and at the time, heard, like the roof on the other side of the wall, sank, filling all smoke and dust.

They turned and started running, away. Everything would disappear from one moment to another. You had to warn everyone else. His world would suffer a blow.

* * *

When paramedics arrived at his side, he pulled away. They looked at him for a moment and turned to Tess. He told them that a wall had fallen on him belly and legs. The wound on her leg was very evident, but Vincent was afraid he had some internal bleeding. That so weak pulse did not like.

They intubated her and put a via. Another paramedic arrived with a stretcher and carefully, put it to Tess in it. At that time, Tess phone fell from the pocket of her pants. Vincent grabbed him.

Jt was then approached. In the ambulance, he had given a mask and put it as he returned. He had barely managed to see that Vincent, someone pulled away, but did not know who. The nerves were killing him. What was clear was that only had been able to get someone out.

When he arrived at the height of the stretcher saw that it was Tess. Part of him sigh of relief but ... still remained Catherine. He went to his friend.

\- And Cat?

Vincent shook his head. His face black smoke, but could see two rows where the tears fell.

\- I was unable ... has sunk before it could reach her.

Jt hugged him as hard as he could.

\- We do not know for sure who was there ... maybe Tess was wrong ..,

\- I do not know ... Jt ... I don't I live without her ...

\- Wait, okay ?. - Asked -. Don't give up yet ... I ... I have to go to hospital with Tess.

Vincent nodded in understanding.

\- I'll go when I can .. I stay here. I want to be sure ... - he said, and just then remembered he had the Tess's phone. He gave it to his friend.

\- It has fallen out of her pants.

Jt took it and put it away. He said goodbye to him and still look got into the ambulance. Paramedics closed the doors and ripped.

Vincent saw, as, again, before long, an ambulance was taken,, to a friend, to the hospital. A tremendous rage filled him inside.

At that time, he realized that Robert Reynolds watched him from behind the wheel of the SUV of Stuart, which was parked two blocks south.

More firefighters have just arrived and they were organized to extinguish the fire and prevent it from spreading.

Police had already cordoned off the area. Vincent left the police cordon and went to the place where his father. Robert got out and the two moved away from the noise of sirens and emergency personnel. They could recognize Bob.

\- How did you get here so soon? .- He asked Vincent, amazed.

\- Tess called us ... she had a feeling that Gabe had brought Cat here ... we ran ... but we arrived late! .- Cried desperately.

\- Tess was inside?

\- Yes ... I just take it out ... but I have not found them anywhere Cat and before he could go down to the tunnels and the camera, everything started to creak and I had to get out of there ... Tess was up to me ... ..- he stared at him, trying to justify not being able to get Cat -. If she was there ... it is impossible to have survived ... .- Leaned against the nearest wall, covering his face with their hands.

Bob did not know exactly what to do. He could have said, he had an ace up his sleeve .. Maybe, Vincent and his people had could, get the damn time ... While concrete wall was a problem ... but did not want to lose hope ... Until someone will bring the body of his daughter and she saw him, she was not dead.

He approached Vincent and said all this, ignoring what your friends tunnels. First talk to them, then they would tell everything.

Vincent wiping her tears, she sighed.

\- I understand you do not want to lose hope .. but it is impossible for anyone to survive there ... is totally impossible. I do not know as Tess is alive, half wall fell on him ... My only hope is that she was wrong, and Gabe's been taken to another site ..

Bob Strong squeezed his shoulder.

\- Could it be ... hold on to that ...- said trying to calm him down -. I have to go ... too many people here .. What are you going to do? Are you staying?

He nodded.

\- I'll stay until the last firefighter go ... then I will come ... They ...- said, referring to all emergency personnel -. ... Do not know where to look.

The ambulance arrived New York General shortly before noon. The heat pressed cute at that time. The sound of the siren was the last straw for the shattered nerves of Jt. He got out as fast as it enabled.

During the trip, he witnessed the maneuvers that the paramedics had to do to stabilize her.

Fortunately the fire had not yet gotten to where she was and had no burns, but his right leg with an open wound, and clearly looked like the broken bone sticking .. The palm of his right hand is horribly ripped and two his fingers were practically hanging tendons. Out much blood. For a moment he remembered what a claw t do if you get caught a hand ... And if I was struggling with Gabe when everything broke ...

Seeing that, the idea that Cat had never been there, lost strength.

But what most worried Jt was the fact that paramedics had rotated her the shirt to Tess, that would have detected a possible internal bleeding in the abdominal area.

Unable to contain himself asked.

\- What happens? ... .- he looked at them while you threw them worried glances at each other..

\- We're not sure ... but it seems that something is wrong in here ...

One of the paramedics told him to be set at her pants ... the top was full of blood ...

\- Can be bowel perforation, bladder, or perhaps the matrix ... when we get to hospital'll find out ...

They put a bag of blood and other soothing. Continued without regaining consciousness.

Jt rubbed his hands nervously as he watched the emergency entered. It was after them unable to stop thinking that this could not be happening ...

* * *

Morgan's office in the basement of Baker, the three occupants were pending emitting news on television.

Two explosions, almost simultaneously, had occurred in the old factories.

The police had given a first version that could be an accident in the gas pipes, but now there were rumors linking him with an attack led by an individual who already had threatened in the mayor will cause repeated with cause chaos in the city, if not attended to their requests, in a clean and less polluted city ... it was thought that had begun with abandoned factories, but then would go to for those operating at full capacity in the area big Apple. All this was confirmed.

But in that room knew perfectly well that had been ... and that within 30 minutes the NewYork Times, would receive a letter of vindication and when the police come to his house, it would find a dead shot fired his own hand. Beside her, a suicide note say he had installed two bombs in two other buildings, and explode within 5 days.

Of course, it was all a big lie, but it was a fantastic way to cover everything, and incidentally, keep the police busy the rest of the week.

De Lucca, watching the screen with arms crossed. Kill the Poor was the simplest, the worst was to force him to write the two notes, but anyway, he had finished doing. He hit the shot and then it prepared everything to look like a suicide.

Morgan looked at him with a frown. He began to speak very slowly.

\- No need to be angry like this ... I've spoken to the other members of the board and have all come to the conclusion that you are right Peter .- he was headed, the hospital director -. We have to ask her .. then will control her husband ... will be an excellent object of study, but first, I have a score to settle with Stuart ... If we do not stop him, we can not bring Vincent.

Everyone nodded.

\- How will they react when you know them?. .- Asked Schneider ...

\- They follow my orders, depend on us ...

Stanley then intervened.

\- A few man from Anthony began to search her and bring her here. We will leave the beasts out of time.

He and De Lucca said goodbye and left.

Schneider spoke then.

\- As soon as I want to bring her.

Morgan nodded. Happy, the psychiatrist false left there with a smile on his face. Rosenthal followed, had a business meeting.

Aaron and Morgan were alone.

\- How trustworthy is your sister?

He sighed before speaking.

\- Much ... all she is now, it you should ... She want too much to herself, to betray us ...

Morgan nodded.

\- Okay, but anyway we will have to watch her ... I do not want to take unnecessary risks and you know what I mean ... We can not put this at risk for a woman, even if your sister.

Aaron took a deep breath, it looked sincere determination on his face.

\- We will not ... and if necessary, I will personally...

* * *

They knocked Cat in Vincent's bed. They put one of jerseys that wove themselves, wool and leather, and capped her. Jacob and his father soon realized that she had a high fever.

Devin then entered the room.

\- Have you got her out? It's almost a miracle .. .-. he went to Vincent who had sat in one of its armchairs hoping that will accommodate her.

He got up and left the room.

\- How are the tunnels?

Devin frowned.

\- They have well supported explosions ... but we need to assess damage in depth.

\- Explosions?...

His brother nodded.

\- Yes ... The other factory in the Meatpacking has also fallen. We will close the two areas, leaving only access to the Catherine's house. I don'tt think tunnels sink, but just in case, all that will be closed, as of now. We are already working on it.

Vincent sighed.

\- Thanks Devin, great job ... - He looked at the bed where Cat was -. She has high fever .. there to warn his father and all we can tell you that we have. I didn't see, for nowhere man that held her .. the bastard had to get out, before everything fell apart.

\- If you are injured do not think it takes us to find it ... and don'tt worry, we'll call Bob right now ... Are you going to present ?. - He asked Vincent, looking at Cat as he spoke -. I know this is hard for you, and brings you many memories .. but keep in mind that although they are called the same, she is not Cathy ...

Vincent nodded.

\- I know ... but, I trust, that she understands it..

At that time Jacob and more men came up to them.

\- We must also close the southern access they have started coming cracks. - They were told.

Vincent dismissed them.

\- Go .. I stayed with her .. As soon down Bob, send him ...

* * *

Dana tried to remain calm while waiting for the do go to the principal's office. They had sent a note to his room where indicated that he wanted to talk to her.

She was not worried about whether they had caught. She was worried about what she had discovered. It was so disturbing.

Mark took all morning trying to locate her, but did not want to talk to them. She had to think about who was going to tell or better no, she would tell them.

That night would go up to the top floor and try to enter the room. But before comply with its orders and other matters that had not been scheduled in advance. She had thought that could not leave it there. It was something to be kept under lock and key or the world would go mad.

Upon entering, the director, received her with open arms. Rosenthal was a man of broad shoulders and strong legs. We could call attractive. Hair and gray beard and deep black eyes. When he went to Dana had the impression that a locomotive is coming up.

\- Miss. Cameron! As I'm glad to see her looking so well. The effects of our treatment, and are starting to show. - He approached her and examined it slowly -. Your skin is radiant and that weight slowly dwindle. Great job .- met her eyes with a knowing smile. And as we self esteem?

She smiled shy.

\- I think I'm getting better, but this is easy, they are all lovely lied to me ..- -. Physically I feel great, I know I still have much to do ... but I think it will be other person who return to the company ...

\- You are a wonderful woman and therefore have something to propose ... something that may apply to his company as a great professional achievement ...

Dana made a face of not understanding.

\- I do not understand. - was really confused. Don't expect something like that.

\- We have many years of research, in order to correct the effects the passage of time in women so wonderful with you ... - returned the smile. A shiver ran down his spine Dana -. And we believe we have found the formula that could achieve this. Its base is a metabolic accelerator and an antioxidant of biological origin with small adjustmentsso that it has no side effect ... I can assure you it is awesome ...

\- I don't know what to say ... I don't understand too much of ...

Rosenthal didn't let her finish speaking. He continued with his speech to convince her.

\- We believe that your company would be perfect to handle the large-scale production and distribution. We have already passed the preliminary examination of Health and it seems that everything is in order.

He got up, opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small vial with a colorless liquid. Also picked up two syringes.

\- I can assure you that what you are seeing is a small miracle ... And to show exactly we're talking about, let me invite you to try their wonderful effects.

Dana was left cold. Not expect to have to do anything like that, but if I wanted to have enough time for what she had to do , she had no choice but to say, yes.

\- Imagine the effect, which will mean, her arrival to work with that under her arm .. .- rose and filled the two syringes -. Will have the recognition, which has so desired, both occupationally speaking, as otherwise, you know what I mean ... get off a bit the pants.

Dana did as he was told as if sleepwalking. As noticed as one of the needles dug into his hip, began to pray, mentally, so that it was not as dangerous as thought ... and when she noticed the second, coming under the skin of her face, continued to do so.

* * *

Heather remained bound and drugged again, in consultation with one of the doctors. The peach tone, warm and welcoming from the walls, contrasted with as she felt lonely, sad and desperate. She was not asleep at all but everything looked through a rough veil.

They had opened her legs and had been her attached to the side of a chair. A female doctor wearing a mask, was doing something she could not guess.

-. Well Miss Chandler seems that you are ready ... we can act ... .- she looked at her, while spoken - Believe it or not you're being part of a large project, something that all mankind will be grateful ..

Heather, who could not speak, just turned her head toward the other side.

The previous night had again gone to see her. His only consolation, his guardian angel. Never managed to see him, but rather a voice, was vaguely familiar.

She had said that they would derive from there soon. Before they could do something irreversible. Now seeing and hearing what those bastards said and did, believed that they would wait no longer.

The door opened and two doctors more, entered the room. One of them was carrying some papers in his hand. He went to the female doctor, who was in front of Heather.

\- The results have been positive ... we managed to add and what is more important, has tested positive for the test compatibidad ... has been a success ...

She smiled.

\- In that case ... start now ... Everything is ready ... The patient has fever and will continue to give antibiotics a couple of days .. I think not to influence the outcome of the implementation, but we can not wait until next month, has to be already.

He got up, went to a fridge that had back and took a test tube.

Heather could not see clearly what was or what she did with it.

The female doctor started talking with colleagues.

\- Start with this ... if it does not work, use yours ... is a young woman will have no problem ... but if they get caught, would be much better. She was perfect.

At that time one of the doctors, went to Heather from his left side and jabbed her in his shoulder. Before falling asleep at all, she could hear clearly saying:

\- Don't worry Doctor ... The Council given the green light so we can work with another equally perfect ... just be a matter of time before we bring her ...

At that time, in another part of the hospital, Kevin and Evan waited for all laboratory staff out to lunch to talk peacefully.

When the door closed behind the last of his colleagues. Evan walked quickly toward Kevin.

\- Have you already contacted your family? ... we can not expect much without beginning to suspect ... I know a little Morgan and I know, that sooner or later, they will realize what we are doing ...

Kevin shook his head.

\- No, not yet .- lied. He had spoken to them the other night late in the morning to tell you that Cat was not there and that Gabe had not appear since he had left Heather, and what you see, he had received a good scolding about doing things your account. There were many people there who could not stand the assistant prosecutor.

When he knew for sure was a relief. A relief because they would have to choose if things got ugly and moreover, the fact that Catherine was not there, creating great uncertainty, because they did not know that Gabe had done to her.

Evan, oblivious to the thoughts of Kevin, he said:

\- Last night I had time to see notes that the nurse had pointed to Heather. The fever remains a problem for them to be subjected to the test, but can not wait another month .. have to do already ... I think tonight we'll put an injection of broad-spectrum antibiotics and tomorrow afternoon, proceed.

\- So .. What do you suggest ...?

He took a breath.

\- Enter tonight and take her ... It will be difficult but I think we can between the two ... .- he went to a drawer of his desk and opened it. He pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

He kept talking as he taught it to Kevin.

\- This will make, which is the sedative wears off in a few seconds. We need her to be as much as possible awake ... We have to go fast ... I can help but do not think for long enough

Kevin smiled.

\- One day you have to tell exactmente that "side effects" caused you, because there seems to affect you as to others ...

Evan became very serious.

\- Just see me to check some of them ... I do not want to think about when I see Heather. - Every day, proven, as he became more fibrous and paler ... and as her eyes were more sensitive. The decision to shave his hair had been good, because so, I did not notice as it constantly fell.

Kevin smiled and smacked him in his shoulder.

\- Well, no big deal, people know much uglier than you, without taking "mutant" serums ...

Evan laughed at the occurrence of Kevin.

\- Can I ask you something? It will be brief, - returned to ask, the redheaded boy.

Evan nodded.

\- What had exactly between Catherine and you?

The sadness came over his face no more hear the question. He crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of his desk.

\- We were classmates and friends .. But I made the unforgivable mistake of falling in love with her and take me long to tell her .. If he had done before that she met Vincent, possibly she'd be with me, and none of this would have happened. I arrived late and he had already taken over her heart ..

"Then I made another mistake. To think that other people could get it out of the way, without giving him the opportunity to tell their story. Although it sounds often said, jealousy is very bad advisers. Never forget that ... and I was jealous, angry ... It was as impossible ..

But I can also say that if Cat had not been in the middle, I would have gladly to meet Vincent and study their circumstances, help in what could have been, for what it is, inconceivable and amazing time for a scientist like me . But my feelings for Cat, were so strong that, I could not bear she chose him.

Now, I'm doing myself, what I had to had to be done on it and the funniest of all is that I'll have to ask you to help me if I want to stay alive ... he is my salvation ... "

\- I know you sacrificed for them, I do not think they have problem forgive and Vincent will help ... But before we get out of here, whole, with Heather and then find a place to hide ...

Evan kept thinking Cat.

\- I really want to see her again, I am very scary but even so I wish so much ... She is unique ...

Kevin stared at him and then bowed his head. He could not go without saying anything. Indomitable redhead lock was placed well, it used to do when or was very nervous, or had to do something he did not want to do.

\- Evan, one thing I have not said about Cat ..

He rose from his seat.

\- What?

He swallowed and cleared his throat before saying

\- She has disappeared ... We believe that Gabehas taken her and possibly intends to convert her..

The fury of Evan woke quickly, pushed Kevin and stuck to the wallas his eyes changed color.

\- Why did not you tell me before? . - He shouted -. The tests have been done with women have always gone wrong. Except in two or three cases, your body could not withstand change and die of a massive heart attack ... we have to leave here.- was thinking a moment. And maybe we have to take someone else...

* * *

Jt reluctantly rose from the chair waiting room and staring at the ground, set off to coffee machine. Needed one, well loaded.

The soothing given to him for his injuries was causing sleep ... and did not want to sleep. Not until he saw Tess's face again. To come back to see her smile, again.

He leaned his head on the machine and closed his eyes. The hall was full of people going from place to place, but no one paid attention.

It had taken a long fall for someone as from it was.

I had always known it was not her type and that the exceptional circumstances surrounding their relationship had possibly helped two of them had just together.

But he did not matter. Every day he wanted more and was not willing to lose her ... for he was the most, and not only for their physical, spectacular clearly, if not as she was. He had never felt so comfortable with a woman next door.

Anyway, a part of him, yet he was afraid that one day she realized she was wrong and you say goodbye ... but until then, love her with all his heart and knew then, also ...

His mind flew to the night they made love in the hotel after the "no" wedding of Sam and Dana ... It was a unique moment ... Never forget that she was as nervous as he ...

He hit his head on the machine times repeated, which would again get back to that night.

He could not believe that all this was happening, she was in surgery, Catherine, disappeared, and Vincent still had not returned.

Jt not want to think about what might have found.

He took a coffee, single, double, with lots of sugar and returned to his chair. He sat conscious that the wait would be long, when a sound startled him.

It came from the back pocket of his pants. He remembered that he had stored there Tess's phone.

He rose from his chair and picked.

\- Yes ... who is it?

It took a few seconds to answer.

\- I would like to talk to Vargas detective, please.? - Said a woman's voice. Did you know that voice?

Jt ran his hand over his face, exhausted.

\- At this point it can not be ... can you tell me who's calling?

Returned to take to answer.

\- I am ... Angela ... she knows ... can you tell her to call me? I would talk to her and the detective Chandler.

Jt eyes widened, he knew who he was! .¡Ángela Baker.! ... Tess and Cat had gone to talk to her.

\- Don't worry as you can will tell ..

\- Thank you so much, it's very important ...

\- Okay .. - then your brain thought maybe Vincent could talk to her instead of the police - ... can go see her later ?.

\- Today is complicated ... I have a gala dinner at the Dutch embassy. It's a great benefactor of the hospital and my brother and I are invited, but in any case call me when she can ...

\- Well... she will.

\- Okay .. - then your brain thought maybe Vincent could talk to her instead of the police - ... can go see her later ?.

\- Today is complicated ... I have a gala dinner at the Dutch embassy. It's a great benefactor of the hospital and my brother and I are invited, but in any case call me when she can ...

\- Well .. it will.

When he hung knew, that night Vincent was going back to party, who better than the big guy to talk to that woman, was sure he could convince her of anything.

* * *

Vincent appeared in intensive care soon after Tess finally pulled the knife. He saw her through the window that overlooked the small spaces made of single rooms.

Jt was leaning against the wall, touching his chin as a sign of concern.

He noticed briefly on her. Seemed to be asleep and to his relief, he was not connected to any machine. Her right hand was bandaged up half arm, leg wound was covered by the savanna and could see, it was a little raised.

He was relieved to see that she looked good. He was very frightened when she saw the stone wall above her.

He breathed deeply and entered the room.

Jt raised his head as soon as he saw him through the door. He did not have to say anything, Vincent knew what he wanted to know.

\- No ... I have not found her ... - He leaned against the wall beside him -. All sank and there are tons of rubble above the entrance to the tunnels.

Jt squeezed his shoulder.

\- Until we have evidence, we will not surrender ... ..- said, although he had almost lost hope.

\- How is she? - Vincent asked, watching her.

\- Well ... she had internal bleeding ... have lacked very little so had to extirpate the womb but in the end they have not had to do it ... .- he said earnestly.

They were looking at her without speaking a while, each immersed in his thoughts.

Jt took a breath and began to speak, had something to tell your friend. Life continued even though it seemed that everything was crumbling around him.

\- Angela Baker has called Tess's phone.

\- What? .- Vincent asked surprised.

\- Yes ... I wanted to talk to her ... or with Cat. Perhaps the conversation they had with her has caused effect ...

\- What did you say?

\- Well, I thought that since our girls can not ... . - Sigh -. You can go you ... will talk with you, sure ... - ducked his head -. But I do not think you want to go.

Vincent thought for a few seconds.

\- I will ...

Jt looked amazed.

\- I know that Cat. would ... - Used last unwittingly - ... us to continue trying to finish them ... and that's what we do.

His friend pulled the Tess's phone of his pocket.

\- Here is the address of the house of the Baker and she told me that tonight will attend a party at the Dutch embassy.

Vincent nodded as she picked up the phone.

\- I have to go get ready to attend the party ... Also I miss a mess ... inside and out ... But I swear that we will take, we owe it to them and we have nothing more to lose.

He said goodbye to Jt, with a nod and left the room.

He came to the apartment to change clothes. Had to convince Angela to help them to finish them, and to achieve this, use all the weapons of its possession.

He left the phone on the bed and began to undress.

He put on a white shirt, leaving the last two top buttons undone and black pants, that according to Cat fit him very well.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds ... she could not afford to fall now, there would be time then, if their worst fears were confirmed. Now he had to make all the sacrifices serve for something.

He lifted his head and continued getting ready. Suddenly he heard a noise. Very subtle, but no doubt what it was. Someone was trying to get into your house ... and it was not Cat.

He left the hall a second, and saw, as manipulating the lock. He frowned. No time to deal with it now.

He turned, came back into the room and just when he or the intruders entered, he walked out the fire escape, leaving the mobile forgotten on the bed.

* * *

Seeing her lying asleep in his bed, he could not help but remember to Cathy, when he, brought her for the first time, in this very room after being kidnapped. Recreating what he had done, those days, rose from his chair and reached for one of the books from the shelf. He sat at the foot of the bed while watching to Cat, who slept a restless sleep.

He opened the book and began to read in his deep voice just as many times had read to his Catherine:

_"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens_

_"My father's family name__ being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip._  
_ I give Pirrip as my father's family name, on the authority of his tombstone and my sister,—Mrs. Joe Gargery, who married the blacksmith. As I never saw my father or my mother, and never saw any likeness of either of them (for their days were long before the days of photographs), my first fancies regarding what they were like were unreasonably derived from their tombstones. The shape of the letters on my father's, gave me an odd idea that he was a square, stout, dark man, with curly black hair..."_

He stopped reading to lift his head and realize that Cat was awake and staring at him.

He stood, waiting for the usual reaction when someone saw him, but she said nothing, just stared at him.

\- I have hallucinations. - Was all that came out of her throat accompanied by a throaty groan. She closed her eyes -. Please, go away ... the beasts beset me at all times .- said to herself.

At that time, Jacob entered the room and seeing that moved, went to her.

\- You're awake! How do you feel?

She tried to sit up.

\- I'm very thirsty! It hurts quite face and shoulder. .- Touched, the pricked site -. But the worst is that I have a strange itchy eyes and I'm having hallucinations ... .- glanced to where it was Vincent..

Jacob looked at his father, as he took a glass of water and gave it to Cat. This drank greedily.

\- Cat ... He's not a hallucination ...

She looked scared.

-What?

At that time, Vincent spoke with calm and resigned voice.

\- No ... I'm not ...

Cat crawled across the bed to be stuck to the far corner where he was. His yellow eyes and put her expression change.

Jacob was frightened

\- What the hell?!. - Was all he could say.

Vincent. said nothing, he just watched so intently as she looked at him. Had already seen that before. Many years.

\- Papa! Gabe, injected me the serum of Jt. - Said, getting up running. She hugged him -. I have something in my brain that prevents me from thinking clearly .. and tell me, please, that he does not exist ... - again pointed to Vincent. .

Bob returned the embrace. He was extremely happy to see her alive.

\- Catherine! .. Do not know what I'm glad you're alive .. when I took the phone and I've been told . ..- she turned to Vincent -. Thank You ..

\- You're wellcome ..- said. He was delighted to have been able to save at the moment.

He rose from his chair and walked over to Cat. She tried to escape but his father held him. Bob realized, to touch hands, that was burning.

She looked again staring to Vincent., was released to his father with ease, so much worry Bob, and bringing one of her hands to chest Vincent's and touched him. Then she fainted.

At that time, Bob entered the room.

\- Papa! Gabe, injected me the serum of Jt. - Said, getting up running. She hugged him -. I have something in my brain that prevents me from thinking clearly .. and tell me, please, that he does not exist ... - again pointed to Vincent's .

Bob returned the embrace. He was extremely happy to see her alive.

\- Catherine! .. Do not know what I'm glad you're alive .. when I took the phone and I've been told . ..- she turned to Vincent -. Thank You ..

\- ..- Said. He was delighted to have been able to save at the moment.

He rose from his chair and walked over to Cat. She tried to escape but his father held him. Bob realized, to touch hands, that was burning.

She looked again staring to Vincent's , was released to his father with ease, so much worry Bob, and bringing one of her hands to chest Vincent's and touched him. Then she fainted.

* * *

He reached the attic in the blink of an eye. The height was not a problem.

The home of the Baker was a duplex of about 200 square meters. The penthouse had a huge balcony overlooking the Manhattan area, the newly opened Freedom Tower was seen in all its magnificence.

He jumped into it and dodging the garden furniture filling her, she crept to the glass. Two double doors giving access to the interior. There was a little light on inside.

Someone was sitting in a wing chair. He could only see his legs crossed.

It is heeled over a little and glanced to the left.

A complex life-support system was connected to two men who remained prostrate in separate beds. Two people were moving around. A Man and a Woman dressed in nurse costume and mask.

One pricked with a needle to one patient and then went to a huge table located opposite the window. Manipulate the sample and addressing the person sitting in the chair, gave a syringe. Vincent' could not see what he was doing with it but imagine.

Who were these people who were on the beds? He wondered. What was clear was that the person who had given him the syringe was Aaron Baker. Just then he lifted confirming his suspicions. He was impeccably dressed in a black tuxedo, which was placed well, after getting up. He headed the three nurses and chatting animatedly left the room.

Vincent' took the time to enter. He drew back, carefully, the balcony door and slipped inside. He walked slowly to patients.

The two small fluorescent light of the dimly lit.

The patient's right was a man of about 60 years. It was connected to a life support machine. If you are unplugged die. He was sure it was the real Aaron Baker Jr. inched him. Had very bad, it was hardly more than a corpse.

Beside her, the other patient was a younger man, even more than Angela, so it could be deduced that the other brother, who according everyone had gone to live away from family. It was also connected to the same machine . The body was not so deteriorated as his brother but even so his appearance was not good.

It was to observe more closely when he heard noises. Someone was climbing the stairs.

He left there. In just a blink was on the terrace and in two, had abandoned.

* * *

Angela had entered the embassy wrapped in a fur coat. Did not feel like partying, but until she could speak with detectives had to continue with her role.

Aaron asked him to accompany her and that was what she had to do.

Upon entering his brother said goodbye to her and walked away with a group of counselors of the hospital.

One waiter handed her a glass of champagne. She took it. Turn about herself and she glanced at the great hall where the Dutch ambassador had organized the party.

Quickly realized that something strange was happening. A fairly large group of women were smiling at each other giggling nonstop.

Slowly to where they were still looking at them approached. All throwing furtive glances toward the gate. She did the same with the hope of discovering who was causing such a fuss.

One of the curtains moved by a gentle breeze coming and then saw him.

Although he was dressed completely different to last and only time what she had seen, he knew it was him, never in his life could forget the way you look. Dressed in a tight black pants and a white shirt, Daniel Moore was watching her.

She took a breath, slightly muffled. Her legs shook but still went downstairs that led into the garden without taking your eyes off him. He was so beautiful.

He reached his hand and without waiting gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, enjoying the feel of his skin on the lips and sucking his wonderful was this man who drove her crazy!

\- Daniel, did not think to seeing you again, although I recognize that I wanted . - she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the garden.

Vincent got carried away.

\- I'll be honest . I have come only to see you.

She stopped and looked at him, hopeful and excited.

\- Really? ...- Asked. A waiter came with two glasses of champagne. Angela left hers, and took other two. She offered one to Vincent. She grinned -. Let's drink to that ...

He drank but a serious expression came over his face.

\- Angela, I'd be here for other reasons but I can not waste time . My name is not Daniel . and I know that yesterday was talking to two friends of mine .. detectives, Vargas and Chandler ..

She looked at him as if did not understand anything he was telling. She gulped it down the champagne and turned around with intent to get away from him, repeating to herself that could not trust anyone.

Vincent took her arm and led her behind some bushes in the form of cupids.

\- Let me go whoever it is! .- She screamed.

\- Please . I just want to help us ... .- I became very serious -. I know what is in the attic of his house Angela. I was just . And I know that you have called the detective Vargas . Please do not close to me ... We know what is his brother or rather, his father ..

She did not know what to say, but his eyes told her to confide ... The problem is wearing long suspicious of everyone.

\- What do your brothers in the attic?

She did not answer but she did.

\- Utilizes his blood as an inhibitor of side effects . were diagnosed too late and the hospital could not do anything for them. But my . father . did not want to see them die . His blood, suitably treated, helps him with his other treatment . But... how the hell to been there? .- she asked in amazement. ... How do you know all this? . My house is full of security personnel.

Vincent raised his head slightly.

\- I'm special ... .- It was the answer that gave her..

His eyes turned a deep amber color. She turned away from him being stuck to hedge.

\- Are you like him? It can not be ...

\- No ... I am not ..

Angela's eyes filled with tears.

\- Do not know what living in this hell .. I can not fight him ... it's too strong ..

She kept talking.

\- I depend on him ... He turned -. Although I know that what I'm going to tell him retch, I'll tell. I rely on injections supplying me ... Do you think I could be as good without them? . - Noted her spectacular figure -. This body firm, this skin ... This is due to the what the Baker labotarios are doing ... I dont feel able to live without it ... My life is my physical appearance ... The son of a bitch, he did very well, was first, a simple prick and then you can not stop ..- her gaze lost in another time and elsewhere.

\- Angela ... Have you had any undesired effect ?. - Vincent asked worried.

She laughed.

\- The feeling that you're going crazy? What you need to draw energy from your body because if you're not going to bust ?. - Stopped one second to speak. She took a breath and continued staring -. One day my maid did something wrong and gave him a beating. I felt a rage, I had never felt and remembered my mother, she did the same. Only the beating gave me ... the reason is not important ... That day my mother realized something was wrong and the same happened to me .. The difference is I know why ... Just help me high physical exercise and meditation ... and of course, the absolute truth of my situation ...

\- Let these injections! - Demanded more than asked Vincent.

\- I can not ... I can not give this up.

He approached her.

\- Angela in her eyes there are more. Does not need .. - he took her chin and lifted her face - .You are beautiful ... and I know you are brave ...

She looked at him helplessly tried to kiss him. Vincent pulled away slightly but not removed his hand from her chin.

She smiled.

\- It can not be ... right?

Vincent shook his head from side to side, slowly.

\- No ... my heart has a single owner and always will be ... ..- there was much sadness in his voice. He raised his eyes and watching the storm clouds was gathering above the city -. Perhaps I has lost her and do not know how I will live without her ... .- he lowered his eyes and fixed his eyes on the dark eyes of Angela -. ... But I know she would want us to do their best to make these people pay for all the suffering they has caused ..

\- I'm very jealous that woman ... and I'm sorry, if something has happened to her ... .- Vincent knew that was sincere. He felt in his heart that this woman would end up doing the right thing.

\- Please help us ... there are many circumstantial evidence but we need a witness ... please ... - Implored -. I can assure you that he does not need anything that they can give it ...

She took away him hand from her chin. She spent the palm of her lips, but did not kiss him.

\- If you promise to be with me ... I'll do whatever it takes ... .- Vincent shook. She smiled and patted his shoulder -. No ... do not ask why ... just you are with me when I decide to talk ..

He looked into her eyes, relieved.

\- Count on it ...

Bob burst in intensive care. Tess was in one of the rooms and Jt was sitting beside her.

One hand and one leg bandaged. She was asleep.

He approached him.

\- Jt! Cat is alive. - Told upon arriving at its height.

He stood up like a spring from his chair.

\- Really? How Come? ...

\- Then I'll tell you all ... .- He glanced anxiously at s- Tes. How is she now?

\- Well, he has a broken leg ... a torn hand ... and internal bleeding, but not fear for her live.

\- I am very happy ... ..- grabbed his shoulders -. But now I have to ask you one thing ... I need you to go home and finish the antidote ... Gabe injected serum to Catherine.

Jt ran his hand through his hair.

\- In the end, the bastard did it ... and .. where is he? I thought he was with Cat ... or that they were both dead.

\- Those who have found my daughter does not know anything about him ... .- he headed for the exit. They could not waste time -. We have to go ...

Jt was undecided.

\- But I want to be here when she wakes up ... your family here soon and I want someone to be with her ...

\- Jt ... I know it's hard to to leave her, but they can take a long time to do it and we can not wait ... Cat is under the effects of the serum ... I know that Tess will understand ...

Then a middle-aged couple, came and went ICU nurses. JT knew they were Tess's parents ..

He stared for a few seconds. He wanted to be there when he woke but Robert was right, had to help

Cat could not wait, and it now, glanced the couple was approaching, she had company.

\- Be right back ... - told the hearing if she could hear it and immediately gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he left the room, accompanied by Bob, before Tess's parents to see him.

To Be Continued ..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

(*Warning: rate MA*)

It was the second time in his life that pervaded impotence. The powerless to do anything. Stuart was right ... he had become accustomed his powers to help him and now that were not worth anything, he felt a useless.

He came to the house and entered. The storm that threatened New York from to hours, had desencadenano while he was driving the Mustang over there.

Heavy rain had soaked it almost entirely, on the way from the street to the house. After watching as someone entered the apartment had decided it was better not to return for now.

Nothing more through the door, took off his shoes and left them at the entrance.

Do not turn on the light, did not need it and also, the lightning lit up the room every few minutes.

The first thing he saw was the cradle she had brought from the tunnels. He approached her and gently touched the bars. He could not believe that Gabe would have gotten away with it.

He noted the books that she had left on the piano. Rebecca's books.

He turned. He needed a towel.

He went up to the room, knew that Cat had been bringing towels, sheets and other things and leaving them in the bedroom closet.

She walked slowly up the stone stairs. He saw to Cat the day went to investigate, having had their first dinner date, with that black dress with that neckline so fantastic, excited by the discovery of the place. She was so wonderful. She smiled remembering what happened then ...

He reached the hall at the time thunder exploded just above the city. He heard the water that fell repeatedly hit on the new roof. He took courage and went into the bedroom.

A mixture of surprise and tremendous sadness invaded. Cat had all filled with white candles. The bed with its wonderful wooden canopy was ready for them. He walked over and patted the white bedspread. He grabbed one of the two red cushions that she had placed on top of the pillow and hugged him.

He walked into the bathroom, annexed in the reform, at the bedroom.

In light of the lightning coming through the skylight in the roof, he saw his wife, too, was filled with more white candles.

He watched it for a moment.

The shower was locked with a screen of purples. The two sinks with two mirrors, one for each. They had their name beveled top ... smiled at the detail ... she said him that she had a surprise for him and there was ..

He put the pillow on the bed and went to wash of Cat. He touched crockery and looked at her mirror ... he could not help thinking that she would never look at it...

A sharp pain shot through the bowels ... closed his eyes .. could not take it anymore ... He left the room and ran down the stairs two at a time, He crossed the door and went outside, where he fell to his knees, shattered.

After everything had happened, what the note and the discovery of the body of the suspect ... but he was already by now starting to have doubts.

Now shortly before midnight and knowing nothing yet of the detective Chandler, was expecting a call from the morgue. Do not go there until talk to them.

The detective Henderson, went into his office to tell him that Vargas had awakened from the operation and would talk to her.

\- Leave it for tomorrow morning.- told him. ... Need rest ... do you know anything about Chandler? ..

He shook his head.

\- Go to sleep .. It has been a long day ..

Henderson nodded and left, closing the door.

Tears rolled down his cheeks mixing with the rain that raged at that time. He covered the face with his hands and shouted the name of his wife, with all his might.

* * *

Catherine awoke from fainting and found that she was alone in the room. Quickly got out of bed remembering what had happened before. What she had seen what had touched.

His father had spoken to him and he responded.

A deep dizziness swept over and forced her to sit on the bed. She breathed deeply a few times. Saw a glass of water at the nearest table and reached for it. Noticed that her hands were trembling, still made an effort and she took it. Drank the contents enjoying the coolness in her dry throat. Then she returned it to the table ..

She hugged herself trying to control tremors and realized she was wearing other clothes. She represented the image of Gabe breaking his jersey with knife and how later, he nailed the syringe with the serum, which was stolen from the evidence of the police. Then thought he remembered that he had given a slap and nothing else ... did not know how she got there ...

She lay back down on the bed. Her eyes burned enormously ... That concern felt throughout her body had to be due to that was changing.

She could feel a special tenderness in her ear and her eyes. Saw everything with excellent sharpness and could hear things, conversations and sounds, that she knew we were away. Could hear them with clearly.

Heard the deep voice of a man saying that Bob had to go as soon as possible ... and as a younger voice, which he recognized as that of Jacob, told the meantime could talk to her and tell her story. He said he sure would understand.

Catherine, gave as much to hear that if she wanted to hear that story. He was the father of Jacob, called Vincent and was ... a ... tried to find a word to define it but he could only find a "Beast" ... As could be possible! Her cousin was in love with him and had a child ... .No could help but smile ... and she thought that hers was complicated ... compared to this, almost looked like a fairy tale ...

At that time, a distant voice broke into his mind. The voice of Bob. A few minutes later, he entered followed by Jacob and his amazing father.

Before they could say anything, she was, sitting, which spoke. Had many questions.

\- Can you tell me as I get here?

His father sat on the bed beside her.

\- Cat ... the factory annexed to the laboratory has blown up ... and the factory of the Meatpacking also ...

\- What?

Bob nodded.

\- The laboratory has disappeared and tunnels also ... Vincent .. - looked -. has saved your life, getting you out of this hell before everything sank ...

She looked at the hint. She stared into his eyes. They were blue ... beautiful and then remained captivated by what she saw in them. Do not know if that was a sixth sense now woke motivated by serum .. or if indeed, those eyes had that power for themselves, but the truth was, that she knew for sure, that he was someone good, compassionate and devoted entirely to others ... Something that was essentially the farthest thing from their outward appearance.

She smiled.

\- Thanks ... and sorry for my previous behavior.

He just nodded his head.

Cat turned to his father.

\- Now I understand why you could not say certain things ...

\- It was very complicated ... took air .- -. but I must now tell you other things ... This I have here ... .- carrying a small box -. It is the antidote .. Jt just done it ... .- he stopped talking. He had to tell her about Tess -. Cat .. Tess had a premonition and knew that Gabe, had you there ... The explosion reached her ... She's in the hospital .. No fear for his life, but has serious injuries. Gabe nothing is known .. Vincent, your husband has traveled all over the place once firefighters went, and did not find any trace of him ...

Cat suffered another dizzy and had to lie down again.

\- This is horrible ... ... poor Tess! Tess! ... and Vincent ... must think I'm dead ..!

Bob nodded.

\- Yeah ... so ... Also have tried to locate it but it is impossible ... not pick up the phone ...: - he would not say where he had gone. Jt had told all while finished preparing the antidote. This was no time ..-. Now, Catherine ... ..- opened the box, taking the bottle and syringe .. -. Let's finish what you did Gabe.

At that time, one thought occupied his mind. Vincent desperate thinking that she was dead . Unimaginable pain he ran inside and a devastating need to be with him, went to that pain. She had to go find him, tell him she was alive and no longer had to suffer more. He needed her, and realized, that she needed him more than anything in the world .. also .. what if he wanted her to be so ...? What were equal?

His father would fill the syringe when she stopped his hand.

Bob was stunned to feel the power that she was exercising.

\- No .. papa ... I do not ... I do not want you to give me the antidote now .. I have to see to Vincent before ... We need to talk ...

\- What do you have to talk? Cat, there is nothing to talk about ...

She stood up and her eyes changed color to a pale yellow. Bob leaned back. She tookv of his hands, and the antidote syringe and put it back.

\- You do not know where it is .. - said his father, visibly upset.

Just then, although none of those present could hear nothing, Cat's ear, yes it could. Someone had shouted her name with a voice torn by pain.

She smiled.

She turned toward the door.

\- Don't worry dad ... He is calling me, I just heard him, and yes ... I know where it is.

She tookv of the box with the antidote and left the room. They were behind her, but knew they could not stop her.

* * *

Dana was dizzy. She understood as a side effect of injections which had been subjected.

The effect was almost immediate. Her legs and abdomen had lost 25% of stored fat and her face was a woman 10 years younger. Even the eye area looked like another. Had been all afternoon looking in the mirror and realizing how dangerous it was.

Now she understood that had as good clientele. What they did was miraculous. Only had a small problem and was in need genetics beasts and lots of innocent sacrifice, to make the test and get genetic material to work with.

Showing that they were a bunch of bastards degenerate certainly deserved everything that could happen to them.

Dana could not help thinking about what they have done to your child when they said were helping and what they had done to Sam and all, so that older women who did not admit that age does not forgive, could walk through the world, resulting in spite of everything, pathetic.

She spat a mirror image.

But she could not forget that not only did that, too cured people of incurable diseases .. But then the side effects, killed them ... and now had learned something so amazing, she knew that if it fell into the wrong hands it could end the humanity as we know it .. Certainly by a secret so you could kill or even worse.

He was her psychologist, Dr. Schneider, what really did it was evaluating patients. Those who deserved to be killed and those without.

He selected merchandise and himself made them the first test, saliva collecting water glasses, who gladly gave them to soothe their parched throats, when they spoke to him. Then in his capacity psychiatrist will prescribe appropriate medication for each.

Although not look like much, should be one of the most powerful men in the organization. If would have had more time she would have liked to read his notes on her.

\- Be sure that you deserve it - said in his ear as she injected the entire contents of the syringe.

Saw was falling to the ground stunned and how stopped breathing.

Returned to put the syringe in the pocket of his backpack and left the stairwell. Had to go for the director and take one thing from their files.

She went back up the stairs, all the stairs and reached the top floor. The apartment that by the time the manager was the greatest of all, as had been shown in advance. From the garden you could clearly see, because he possessed a magnificent balcony, right in the exact center of the building.

Dana took him several days watching and knew that at that time had already retired to his bed. He was a man who got up early a lot.

The door was not too difficult to open, and she had procured a good set of lock picks, he kept in his backpack. Still had not arrived biometric locks to this area ... Thank God!

She carefully opened the door leading to the hallway.

When she was about to get with the apartment door, she heard voices inside. She stopped short, with that did not count. She pressed her ear to the door, while simultaneously viewing the hall and listened.

Two men spoke a few drinks in the lounge. Immediately recognized the voice of the director, but not the other. Anyway conversation derive details leaving very clearly that kept their relationship both.

She leaned against the wall. They would not get out all night.

She was thinking for a few minutes. Kill a dangerous madman as Rosenthal was one thing, but not believed capable of taking collateral damage, which involved killing the company.

Would have to be try another time. They should understand.

Shrugging left the hall to the stairs. He was to go through the principal's office to get some ...

* * *

She was accompanied until the door leading to her house. There, had asked them to leave her alone and her father, who please not use that exit until she call it so. He was not convinced and asked, almost begged her, not to commit crazy ... she just told him not to worry that what had to happen, happened.

She left the basement and returned to put the wallpaper on your site. She left the box with the antidote in one of the steps of the stone staircase. Did it with care ... still felt like her hands trembled and her head suddenly began to spin. Thunder rumbled with all the power of the storm that fell at that time in NY.

She closed her eyes. Another, more intense deeper sound, full of sensuality came into her mind ... Bummm ... Bummm, Bummm. Smiled ecstatically .. could it be? If it had to be ... the heart of Vincent ... she was given to turn and onto the porch.

A wooden pillars were seized when, noticing the air into the face another dizziness, toured.

I saw him right away ... back to her. He was kneeling on the floor, his face in his hands ... his white shirt and black pants were soaked, tight to his body. Knew he was crying .. crying for her.

Suddenly he saw raised his head and stood. He turned and their eyes met. She heard like grabbed air and was returning to drop.

She can not hold back any longer and went to him, and he went out to meet her.

Halfway they embraced. So strong that almost lacked breath ... but they did not care, they were together again.

Nothing more touching, Vincent felt the rush of energy that ran him whenever he had near Tori ... but this time multiplied by 100 ... his eyes turned yellow and he saw amazed as Cat's eyes too.

She felt the same burst of power, need and desire that felt Vincent. She savored with delight ... now understood everything.

Vincent grabbed her face firmly. His voice dripped with despair when he spoke:

\- What have done to you that bastard ?!You'll swear Iwill kill him - cried the wind and the storm, as he pressed her against his chest ...

She stroked his back trying to calm him.

\- No .. Vincent ... now do not think about him... I'm .. I'm here, alive, with you and I like you ... I feel what you feel ... I want the same thing you want and I want you like I never wanted ... and I know, that you, the same thing happens to you ...

\- But I don't want you ...

Cat put him a finger in the mouth.

\- Then we'll discuss ... not now ... now, I don't think.

She clutched his neck and pulled him toward her.

Vincent, despite the desire, threatening to devour resisted ... but she kept trying ... stood on tiptoe and looked at him as never before looked him ... and he surrendered.

Two animals were ready to devour one another.

He bent his head and kissed her, gasping for her. Cat's tongue came hard into his mouth playing with his tongue warm.

The rain beat down on them, but did not care. Cat was grateful because it helped to calm the fever that ran through her body.

While still kissing Vincent, she grabbed the underside of sweater given to him in the tunnels, departed from him slightly and pulled it over her head.

Vincent hugged her stroking her smooth back. Carefully I undid the clasp of her bra. This fell to her feet.

Feverish, and eager to feel the skin of Cat in his whole body began to undo the buttons of his white shirt. She helped him bring it down over his shoulders.

The touch of his skin was amazing. Could feel every pore, every little imperfection, I could feel the softness of his delicate hair. The feelings were so intense when she toured with her hands on his boy's chest, dizziness invaded.

Vincent grabbed her and they both fell to theirs knees. She lay back down. The rain was still falling on top of her. The grass that just started out, it was wet, but did not care.

While Vincent, kneeling before her, looking at her, it was releasing the belt of her pants and button. He began to do the same. They took them down, staring at each other and dragged them out their underwear.

Cat smiled at her boyfriend, completely naked in front of her. She sat up and stayed on her knees, inches from him. The water kept falling down their bodies.

She grabbed his hand and was getting into each of his fingers in her mouth, tasting with delight. She grabbed the other and placed it on her breast. Another heady feeling.

He closed his eyes. Feeling Cat's mouth and burning skin oozed from his chest. She pushed his hand to clench harder. He did, making a sigh of mouth Cat's mouth, who released his finger. She took that hand to her other breast. He turned to tighten sharply as she was returning to moan.

The feeling of abandonment Cat pleasure, made his own desire increased more .. pinched both nipples and then grabbing her waist, he lowered his head to put them in his mouth. One after another was torturing them, sucking, biting, caressing them with her tongue. She threw her head back moaning incessantly.

One of the big hands under her waist, her belly and it went to stop between her legs. She opened them slightly. Vincent ventured his finger in her wet inside, while with the mastery that characterized him, stroking another point a little above.

Cat climaxed without even realizing it. It was brutal, indescribable, Her body shuddered to exhaustion but when she finished, immediately knew she wanted more.

He sat up when Vincent's hand stopped "torture" and kissed her again as he slid his hands into his buttocks. The softness of him skin was such, that I want to be touching him all his life. He did the same with hers.

\- It's amazing how I feel ... I never thought that I could reach this level .. .- she said ecstatically.

Shhh ... .-. he commanded silence -. Enjoy ... Enjoy.

They continued kissing long time, while enjoying their touch.

The storm above them was sowing, Manhattan sky, lightning, while, thunder, increasingly followed, did not hear anything more apart, their heavy breathing.

Cat, lowered his head and took one of Vincent's nipples with her teeth. He bit and licked, and then ran her tongue over his chest heading the other. When she arrived did the same, making Vincent will cast his head back and moan with pleasure.

Suddenly, another dizziness overcame her.. Her eyes turned yellow for a moment and had to be dropped on the lawn.

-¡Cat! .- Worried Vincent lie beside her -. Are you okay? We should go inside ... stop ...

She turned to look at him.

\- Not! I have not been better in my life .. .- her eyes were still yellow when kissed him again.

She lay on top of him. The two bodies together without a millimeter apart. They rolled on the grass, getting wet even more, without realizing it. The desire they felt for each other was too intense to worry about anything else. Lips to lips, breasts against his chest and belly against bellies.

Every inch of skin Cat, Vincent ran his incredible hands, tore off sighs as he felt the same.

Cat lowered her hand towards that which longed to have inside her and caress it gently, enjoying every fold, of his special texture ... upward and downward movements were succeeding interspersed with gentle strokes on his most sensitive area .. She bent down and brushed with her lips and tongue that part ... Vincent, absolutely beside himself, lay back and let her continue, as he watched. He tried to contain orgasm but this came without being able to help with overwhelming force.

He began kissing her neck as Cat was dropped again and threw her arms above her head.

She saw, as stroking the inside of her arms as he continued to fall. He kissed and licked her breasts and went down to his flat and smooth belly. He licked and smiling gently continued to fall. He slowly stroked her legs as his mouth was coming to the delicate area between them. She arched her back and then noticed his touch. Vincent gripped her buttocks and pressed his mouth as he could. His tongue knew where he had to play and how hard do to drive her crazy, and certainly it was getting.

Vincent was a master in these arts, but at that time, was reaching another level. Every touch is supposed a million sensations racing through her from top to bottom. When orgasms were happening, she could not prevent an uncontrolled moan and almost a cry escaped her throat, mingling with the thunder of the storm.

Before she could she could rest, he turned it. Cat stuck his hands in the grass, ripping small pieces of grass. She spread her legs and he entered her from behind, hard. She greeted him ecstatically. The pleasure could however, and delivered to it without hesitation.

The storm water trickling down the back of of Cat, while that Vincent kept stroking. The movements of both perfectly synchronized carried beyond all that they had experienced. Vincent looked up feeling like rainwater trickling down hisace. He gripped her hips of Cat, , away, and pulling her until she started moaning victim of the wildest orgasm of her life.

He quickened his movements, feeling Cat's seizure, his whole being. When he saw that she was over came from inside wet and turned it over ... he needed to meet her eyes, needed kiss her.

He lay on top of her, supporting his strong arms on the floor, while returning to penetrate. He went to get her mouth and found it ready for him. They kept moving in unison as they kissed.

When he could not take it anymore, he got carried away and then orgasm through him from the depths of his being, and out through his throat. He was moving until he saw as Cat back screaming, then came out of her inside and dropped to her side.

They let the rainwater out slowly calming his ardor and allowing them to return to take control of their emotions.

They looked into his eyes and joined their hands. Both knew that was not necessary to say anything. Their bodies and their souls had already spoken.

Vincent was the first to stand up. For the first time since he had left the house he realized that bothered rain. He turned to Cat and saw her, watching him.

\- We have to get inside ...- said giving him her hand to help her up. Cat tried to do but could not. A new dizziness, much more intense than previous made her lie down again.

Her husband lifted her up and went into the house. He went up her to the room and directly we got into the shower.

At that point they realized that they were covered with mud. He leaned her against the wall for fear that she fell and turned on the faucet. Sprinkler began dating warm water. They placed the two under, embraced tightly. They turned to kiss and so remained a moment they seemed wonderful.

While they were there the two so close together, after making it from had just done and knowing it was almost a miracle, they realized they had for each other was not a love like others and never will be ..

They came out of there and, standing white robes that Cat had brought, they went to bed. Cat lay down and rested her head on the pillow while, saw as Vincent lit a couple of candles on each nightstand. Lightnings lit the room from time to time.

The view was playing past bad her and occasionally felt like everything went blurry and eyes began to sting. The lights that Vincent was going on, flashed in all directions.

When he finished, he lay down beside her. He caressed her face and stretched her long hair on the white pillow. She could only look admired.

\- How did you get here? Still I can not believe you're next to me ... just an hour ago, I thought my world had ended. I have not felt so helpless in my life ... - told him pulling her and kissed her gently on the lips.

She smiled. He raised his hand and stroked the profiled beard and mustache.

\- It's a long story ... I was in the Rebecca's chamber, when everything broke ... and some friends of my father came to my rescue. - His expression change -. I don't know has become of Gabe ... he took me by surprise at my parents's home took me there ... ..- she hugged him desperately. ... Wanted it to be like him, who was with him. To inject the serum could do, I obeyed him, if everything would not exploited ...

Vincent pressed her strong against his chest and kissed in her hair.

\- Never would have happened ..- lifted her face to look at him -. know we're meant to be next to each other in this life and in every life we have lived and we will live. You never would have been his.

She ducked her head and turned to supporting in his chest.

\- I love you so much .. .- said.

\- And I you ... .- change of subject -. ... Now we have to go see Jt, to finish the antidote soon.

Cat interrupted.

\- It's already done ... My father brought it and he was injecting me, but I said that we had to talk to you first ..

Vincent joined.

\- What have you brought it ! ... Where is it? .- He asked anxiously.

\- In a rung of the ladder, a black box ... But first we need to talk ...

\- We have nothing to talk about. - He got up quickly and left the room.

Cat lay on the bed and closed her eyes remembering what they had just experienced and wishing that happen again, one and thousand times.

Vincent came back in a few seconds. He sat on the bed and opened the box.

Cat knelt beside him taking his hands. His yellow eyes stood, for a split second.

\- I haven't why to do it, Vincent ... I'd never felt anything so .. envy a lot of Tori, now. She did this, all the times was with you. That feeling of not wanting to stop, to be continually feeling this inexhaustible desire for you ...

Took his face in her hands. She kept talking while filled him with kisses.

\- Vincent, we have this, every day, we can be save each other ... Now I fully understand what you are ... you only have to ask me and break the antidote.

Her husband pushed her slightly.

\- Cat ... is not that simple. I do not want you to be like me ... and don't be envious of Tori ... what I had with her do not look anything like what you just did. I was never in love with her, I've said many times ...

\- But what I felt today was fantastic ... everything was amazing ...

Vincent licked his lips, had to get, she understood it

\- It was incredible because we are grinned - - We have not done anything we have not done before Cat, it may have been a bit more "wild," but keep in mind that you are under the influence of something very powerful and I ... I had lost you, but Catherine, making love with you has always been wonderful .. and always will be ... .- stroked her hair - Our destiny is that you be what you've always been, the wonderful woman of whom I fell in love. The only one who understands me and who sacrificed her "normal" life, to be with me ... I do not want anyone like me, do not need it ... I just need you ... You complete me, you give meaning to what I am and you get always the best of myself ... "

\- But ... - she resisted. Or rather the beast who was born inside her, which was refused.

\- No buts, Cat ... Soon the effects of truth, began to emerge and will have nothing to do with sex ... Then surely you would not want to be like me - he told very seriously starting to prepare the injection. - .. Doc are looking for a cure for my ... we can stop this crazy life. - He looked up from what he was doing and stared at a distant point -. Although each time, I have more doubts, that's possible ... Something tells me that my destiny has always been to become who I am and what the future holds for me depends on it ...

Cat took her hand.

\- I'll always be with you ... - had sincerity and a point of sadness in her voice.

At that moment another dizziness ran through her. Were becoming more intense. Her breathing became more labored and Vincent could see the veins in her neck swelled. The lay her on the bed quickly, filled syringe and stabbed the antidote in the arm without allowing time for anything else.

Cat closed her eyes to feel the pinch. A few tears escaped from them.

Vincent left the syringe on the nightstand, he watched as gradually her breathing was more rhythmic, the neck veins returned to normal and the expression of sadness in her face disappeared. She was falling asleep.

He lay down beside her and hugged her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He was soon asleep while outside, yet the storm hit New York.

* * *

Evan came back into the room. This time Kevin, who was not entertaining nurses, was behind him. The nurse came out, and coming, were asleep with a powerful sedative, hidden and tied in the room of the cleaning of the floor below.

They entered the room at the time a powerful thunder was heard. The storm had begun.

All patients slept, like every night. He noticed that there were three empty beds ... had not survived the experiments today.

He stopped thinking and started toward the bed of Heather. She was asleep and this time had tied. He looked at her and realized that had cried. The tears had not yet dried on her cheeks.

\- Heather! You have to wake up, dear ... .- he said softly in her ear.

He took out his pocket injection. He removed the tape from the needle and pricked her shoulder. Kevin waited beside him. Each of them carried a backpack with all that had been removed. They talked about going to the police but had too many things to hide ... have to try something else to kill them.

Kevin was able to contact Mark, a little after noon and informed them of his plans. His cousin said that as soon as set foot outside, send news to Stuart, would come looking for them.

Heather snapped awake

\- What ?! What happen !? do no more harm me please. - Pleaded not quite knowing where he was. When focused, saw his angel -. Is that you ...

\- I need you to trust me ... .- pulled the hood of tracksuit for you to cover more -. I know it's difficult but if you do what I say, everything will be fine.

\- Do not worry Heather. We'll fix ... .- told her reassuringly.

She nodded hopefully. It was all she had, all she had left.

Then she realized that there was someone else ..

\- Who is he? Asked turning to Kevin.

\- Another friend .. .- I said smiling.

They helped her up.

There was about to put any clothes and of course they could not waste time on search.

She rose from the bed and for a moment lost her balance. Evan grabbed her waist firmly.

They left the curtains that marked Heather's bed and headed had the door. They would have to go down to the basement and out the goods issue. It was the only point where there would be no too much surveillance.

Except for a narrow road, just to pass a truck, there was only an embankment overlooking the East River.

When they passed through the bed of Lynn, saw that she was awake. Evan gestured to Kevin.

\- Help her out, we get along ...

Heather looked covered her head and smiled Angel, between relieved and surprised ..

\- And everyone else?

\- We can not do anything for them ... for now ..

Kevin looked puzzled as he went to the other girl and took away the shackles of hand and leg.

Evan smiled and gave an explanation.

\- She is one of the few that has survived.

Kevin nodded, understanding, but she was reluctant to leave.

-No..no ... No you can take me .. .- she said, clutching the sheets.

\- Why you, you are not sedated ?. - Kevin asked, puzzled, as he released her.

\- Because not affect me and because much, I lost all hope ago .. .- told her looking him straight in the eyes. Kevin saw a flash of yellow in them. -. I've become a monster, And who can want a monster.?

Evan went to bed

\- We ... .- pulled the hood slightly, and Lynn saw the same gleam in his eyes -. we want you ...

She, amazed, when she saw Kevin, had sprung rose and nodded.

\- Okay, let's go ... .- she said.

They went into the hall and started down stairs.

* * *

Battery Park was quiet that night. Stuart went to meet the person dressed in a raincoat, enduring the rain watching the Statue of Liberty.

\- You should have called me two days ago ... .- told him upon arrival.

\- No matter ... until today could not have been out of there ...

\- What happen? .- Asked without preamble.

\- Have decided to go for Catherine ... I think it is more that have been in their house ... and also by her husband, but with different interests, and Morgan has said it will for you ..  
Stuart fixed his eyes on the ground.

\- Me too, to him. With respect to Vincent, I do not think they can with him ... .- he looked up and looked at the sky, the clouds were increasingly compact - ... Cat was not there ... Gabe kidnapped her last night and was held in the basement of laboratory, where they had to Rebecca retained so long ... .- explained.

\- Is she dead ...- asked, thinking of the explosions?.

\- No ... And I'm not going to tell you where it is ...

He nodded.

\- I get it ...

\- By the way, tonight possibly someone tries to leave the hospital ... do nothing and to do, that De Lucca's men not bother ..

\- Whatever you say ... by the way, was it necessary to kill Pete?

\- Yes ... .- put face circumstances -. He went for her ... and I could not let die ... is of vital importance ...

He nodded again.

\- We see soon ... - said goodbye

\- Coming soon ... This has to end ...

\- Yes ... The clan takes time wondering what we're playing.

They shook hands. Stuart's eyes turned red while Hugh turned yellow ...

Then each went his way as if that conversation never existed.

* * *

Dana opened the door, dragging the guard until put his hand on the sensor.

He returned to inject a dose of sedative and left him at the door. She had to hurry before someone came.

She entered the room brandishing her weapon. It was a huge apartment. It seemed to occupy the entire wing ... She entered a large room with all amenities. To her right he could make a kitchen and to his left, a terrace covered with a beautiful wooden lattice.

She was walking toward the front going into another room. Nothing more to spend the door noticed as someone grabbed her by the hair and put a knife to her throat.

\- Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Threw the gun down now!

Dana did what was saying.

\- My name is Dana Langdon and I need to talk to you .. if you are, who I think is ... I do not want to hurt if not the opposite. .- said.

\- Sure ... Another test, those bastards to see if I suddenly grown old. Nope. She jabbed lightly on the neck.

\- No ... no ... I work for your family ..

She heard a laugh behind her.

\- My family ... I have no family ...- told categorically -. Anyway, a chopped my curiosity .. Who do you think I am? ..

Dana craned her neck before speaking again and closing her eyes, she told her..

\- You are ... Rebecca Reynolds, born in London in 1801 .. and presumed to be missing in 1850, when entered in the the tunnels beneath your home, ...

She gave a little prey, but not stopped dialing with the knife.

She returned to loosen the knife and her voice trailed ferocity.

\- Are there any women among them? .- Asked.

\- Yes ... Catherine ... the great granddaughter of his brother ...

She took the knife and was going down slowly.

\- Take back very slowly ...

Dana did it.

What she found when she saw her, chilled her.

A woman in 60s looked through some immensely blue eyes. Brunette, long hair, not very high and with all the determination of the world in the eye. A strange, timeless, look of someone who has seen too much and you're back on many things. Was dressed in a red blouse English, jeans and black flat shoes ... I could go through a normal woman of the century, but when you looked into her eyes clearly you perceived that was special.

\- What do you want?

\- Take it out to you from here ...

She slowly began to laugh.

\- And who told you that want to leave here?

She took a gamble.

\- The berserkers are in danger ...

She gave the impression that something in she reacted.

\- You're late Miss ... the day I walked into their lives was the beginning of an end. Now there are none ... Just hybrid ...

\- You're wrong ... there are living berserkers ...

Rebecca looked. Dana did not know what she was thinking, gave the impression that skepticism fought against hope.

\- Who?

\- Stuart Macleod.

She took him remember but it did it, then one could call sweet smile lit her face.

\- The little Stu is alive ...

\- Yes ... and he misses you... ..

\- Oh! It can not be ... I never thought I would return to see any of them ...

She moved and went to pick up the gun of Dana was on the floor. The FBI agent was prepared for anything, but Rebecca gave it back and put the knife on top of a small glass table.

He approached her with her hands and asked:

\- My family still fighting against them ...

\- Yes ... with all the means at its disposal ... there are not many, but Stuart is with them ...

She smiled again when she heard his name.

\- I can still remember the day I met him .. those amazing green eyes and those ungovernable curls .. How are you now? - She asked curiously.

Dana was very direct.

\- Great ...

Seemed to notice, that Rebecca, herself blushing subtly.

Seeing as Dana tried to hide a smile, change of subject.

\- There is only one descendant woman? also they struggle against ... .- She looked around.

\- Yes ... and besides, she is living a story like yours ...

\- With Stuart ...?

Dana laughed.

\- No, with him ... well is a bit complicated .. .- she approached her -. Rebecca, the fact that you are now before me, is absolutely amazing ... but we gotta go ... ..- Dana sighed -. If you want to come with me, of course ...

Rebecca walked to a cabinet that was in the bedroom. She grabbed a backpack.

Dana approached.

\- So ... what is?

\- Of course ... - she replied looking at her. Then he started pulling things that was saved. She kept talking as she did:

-. Miss Langdon ... Until five minutes ago had no reason to get out of here ... I've been alone so long that it seems incredible, now tell me, I have a family out there ... It made my desire to know me back illusion ... - Finished store things and closed the backpack. He smiled -. We can say that you has risen to someone who had been dead for many, many years ..

Dana kept the gun in her pocket again.

\- Well, I'm glad ... I assure you ... We should get going ... They can come at any time.

She nodded.

\- Yes ... they can come anytime ... But if you dont mind I'll tell you where going out and ... I assure you that you won't like ...

Backpack slung over hershoulder and was turning off lights. They left just as lightning, accompanied by a deafening thunder, illuminated the hall. They put the guard, whom he still had much sleep, inside the apartment and closed the door after. They went to the stairs and started dow

* * *

It was about 10 at night, when Jt arrived at the hospital. Had stopped at a florist, who knew that close very late, and had bought her a beautiful white orchid. I knew that she liked very much. That cost him wet with water which was then falling on the city.

He went into intensive care and went to the room Tess. Had hoped to that she was awake, wanted to hear, needed and also tell him that Cat was alive and out of danger ... but what he saw upon entering, was totally unexpected.

Tess was sitting up in bed. She was awake, yes, but she was hugging a man who then gave her a long kiss on the mouth. Tess did nothing to prevent it.

He nearly dropped the orchid, but pulled himself together as he realized, who was the man kissing his girl.

It was Joe, her former boss and ex ...

When she finished kissing him and opened her eyes, she saw him.

Jt expect any reaction from you, unless you really had. Merely looking at it and taking Joe's shoulder made him turn to present.

\- Joe .. allow me to introduce you to a Cat's friend ... Jt Forbes, Joe Bishop. Thank you for a beautiful flower detail .. - told with complete indifference.

Joe shook his hand and a smile, told him he had been the superior of the two detectives, but he had changed his destiny, and had now returned to NY like a new man and also very recently divorced .

\- .. and how he has learned that Tess was in the hospital ?. . - Asked Jt while leaving the orchid, carefully, on a table.

\- An accident ... or maybe fate ... I heard the announcement of the bomb in the police radio station and they have given the name of Tess ... usually when I have a day off I do not carry on, but today I skipped anything more power the car running ... he looked at her .- -. The fact is that from, I'm divorced've been thinking about talking to her, and I've never had the courage ... so I say that fate has guided me ...

Jt kept looking at Tess had fixed her eyes Joe.

At that time, Tess's mother arrived. She made the introductions, returning to present as a Cat's friend. Her mother saw orchid on the table right away.

\- Oh!What a blast! Who was it? ..- Asked looking at Joe.

Tess said.

\- It has been Jt ...

Her mother changed the direction of her gaze, with undisguised disgust.

\- You...- he said. It's beautiful ...

Everyone noticed disappointment in her words.

Jt knew from an early age, which had to be polite to all, and saw it was not the moment to ask Tess explanations for their behavior. Would return later ... when she was alone.

\- I think I have to go .. It was a pleasure to meet. - Said as calmly as he could care! ... - said to Tess. she looked very serious nodding her head.

Before I left for a door, she called him.

\- Jt! Gabe was there, which means that Cat too, have found her?

He felt the fear of response in his voice.

Without turning I answer.

\- Not ... ..- he lied.

And then he left the room.

* * *

In the 125 Captain Ward fought with his superiors. The mayor had been particularly heavy in that this had to be resolved soon. And it seems so would be.

By midafternoon, a note sent to the New York Times claimed the two explosions at the hands of a disturbed.

That note led them to the home of a man who lived in Brooklyn and had threatened the mayor does blow up old factories Manhatthan, to raise awareness about the need for a new environmental policy .. then begin to attack to factories that were operating.

Following that track half the NYPD had been presented in his home and was found dead. He had shot himself, but had left a note saying he had placed two more bombs and would explode in the next 5 days.

Everyone was mobilized looking for those bombs. But he had other things on his mind.

Nothing more to hear where they had been explosions, the image of an almost hysterical detective Chandler was depicted, saying that these factories were connected together by innumerable disappearances over the years and that too for some reason the Baker Hospital ... Had the feeling supported by certain circumstantial evidence.

Now that the two factories had exploded while he did not seem a coincidence.

Came out of his office and shouted, asking for the detectives, but had not arrived. He was hoping to have appeared throughout the morning and at noon, received the news that the detective Vargas had taken badly injured in one of the factories. Chandler was still missing and mobile had it off. All that did he started to get nervous.

fter everything had happened, what the note and the discovery of the body of the suspect ... but he was already by now starting to have doubts.

Now shortly before midnight and knowing nothing yet of the detective Chandler, was expecting a call from the morgue. Do not go there until talk to them.

The detective Henderson, went into his office to tell him that Vargas had awakened from the operation and would talk to her.

\- Leave it for tomorrow morning.- told him. ... Need rest ... do you know anything about Chandler? ..

He shook his head.

\- Go to sleep .. It has been a long day ..

Henderson nodded and left, closing the door.

Ward sighed worried. Vargas was in the hospital and Chandler almost disappeared.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He took the second tap.

\- Captain Ward, tell me ..

\- Goodnight ..'m Isabeau Dawson, forensic guard. Sorry to call so late, but had said that once we had the results we did it.

He began to pace the room.

\- Yes .. I said .. tell me do they match?

\- No .. which is impossible in my opinion ... but the bodies that we would give families are not the same of autopsies ... What do we do? ¿We notify relatives of this?

Ward thought for one second.

\- No ... Suspend delivery momentarily. .- Hear after it had sat and had closed his eyes. Things were getting ugly -. Autopsies have not been conclusive and there are new investigations ... do not give more details ... and now I speak to the manager. Surely in this day is not asleep ... Thanks for everything Ms. Dawson ...

\- Keep me informed please ..

\- I will ... will no doubt whatsoever.

He hung up the phone and memory, personal phone under the director of the NYPD, Frank Reagan *, had been a colleague of his father in the Academy and knew each other well. If anyone could understand all this, it was him.

Then he would go through the hospital to see if the detective Vargas, wanted to talk. He could not wait until morning.

To Be Continued ...

**Thank you very much for reading #Beasties ... a huge kiss to all ... are only four to finish my particular S3 ...**

* Borrowed from the Blue Bloods Show ... I have a weakness for Tom Selleck ... Sorry :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

The deafening sound of the explosion happened, and when she awoke, she was lying on the floor of the laboratory, with a huge weight in the abdomen, which left her breathing.

But what most frightened, it was not that, nor the immense pain in her right hand. Which gave more fear, was breathlessly to hear her side, a few feet to her right.

She realized, with increasing terror, that labored breathing, had been joined the sound of something crawling in her direction. Total darkness that was it impossible to distinguish, but she was sure was Gabe.

He had survived what had caused that they were in that situation, and Tess was sure he was going to get her.

The feeling of being helpless and at his mercy grabbed inside and not let go ... she was going to die helplessly .. An uncontrolled fear gripped her. Her hands started to tremble and her pulse quickened.

A single thought crossed her mind: did not want to die so young, had a lifetime ahead and did not want to, and thereby less at the hands of a despicable and unconscionable be unable to defend.

She tried with all her might leave the prison where she was, but could not. Her breathing became a gasp and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She could not think, could only stare at, the two yellow spots that had appeared out of nowhere, right in front from her, highlighting the darkness, like stars in the night.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound desperately out of her throat.

The two points were becoming closer and walking distance from ground.

Trying again shifted out of there, but it was impossible. Just got it hurt her arm and leg much more than before. Still, she kept trying until he noticed a small stream of warm air on her neck and something wet falling, sliding down her shoulder.

Turned her head slowly and met the two yellow dots inches from her face ... did not have time to do or say anything else. They pounced on her ...

She woke up in the hospital bed screaming while her mother ran to her and tried to hug her.

\- Quiet baby ... and step, and step ... - cradled her for a moment as she clutched her head and beat her chest. Her mother noticed worried wearing hospital pajamas soaked in sweat.

\- Stay here a moment I'll see if I can take another

Tess lay in bed, nodding.

Her mother came out and she was alone. Still, putting fear feel paralyzed. The dream had been too real ... but, what if, was that what happened?

Not remember anything from the moment when everything fell apart, even when awakened in the room UCI tremendously scared and worried, but at the time did not know why ...

She had awakened alone. With plenty of unanswered questions.

Wanted water and raised her hand to actuate the switch. Then she realized that wearing the right hand bandaged to the elbow and that her leg was also bandaged.

Memories automatically returned, laboratory, Gabe, Catherine ...

She closed her eyes.

The nurse arrived at that time accompanied by two doctors. They examined thoroughly and could see the small bandage covering part of her abdomen. They explained had to sew a small tear that had occurred in her womb by the collapse of the wall. This had caused her considerable internal bleeding, but thank God, everything was perfectly now.

They graduated dropper with anti-inflammatories and painkillers, and left her alone asking to rest. One of the nurses told her that if she wanted a sleeping pill, only had to ask. She said it was not necessary, but now thought that maybe needed.

n the short time he was alone, she thought a lot. She thought she had been about to die, and that possibly it was Cat.

They had told that a tall, strong man had taken the lab shortly before the building collapsed, but only he had taken her ... Where was her friend ?. And Gabe? Perhaps the bastard managed to reach her and leave the two, before everything fell apart ... What was clear was that if, Gabe had died, Catherine would be too ... her eyes filled with tears.

But had another question ... Where was Jt? ... It was very strange that was not there with her ...she needed him. She was sure was doing something related to Vincent, Dana or Kevin, or maybe, with the giant ... Damn, now she needed him!

Did not understand how he could have left her alone, almost have to extirpate the matrix. Her leg broken in two places and the right hand, she was going to shoot! You can never would take a gun. Would cease to be a policewoman Her whole family was police what was going to do now? ...

Was taking the decision to disassociate itself from everything, when suddenly, her mother entered followed by a handsome man she knew well.

\- Joe! .- Tess exclaimed in amazement.

Her mother went straight to her and hugged her.

\- Oh! My girl ... How I'm glad you're okay? .-told her daughter -. Your father and your brothers have come to drink coffee and think, that a friend has come to see you ... .- she turned to look at Joe.

He approached his bed and sat beside her.

\- Are you okay? . - He asked. There was an incredible sweetness in his voice -. Tess, I've been thinking about you a long time. - Your mother left there quietly, leaving them alone. A smile spread across her face as she looked at her daughter.

Joe watched as the woman left the room and carefully took her hand wound.

\- Tess, what were you doing in that factory? You could have died ... .- when she was about to answer, he spoke again as he gently stroked her cheek. I never would have forgiven, I should have known long before ... .- cleared his throat and continued -. Two months ago I got divorce ...

She smiled weakly.

\- I have not called because I was sure you would not want to know anything about me ... but when this afternoon, I heard on the police radio that had been seriously injured in an explosion .. God! I thought I could not help but tell you. I know, that it carries me wrong and obsess me with my brother ... But I'm fine now ... .- He again left hand on the bed and went to her grabbing her waist -. And I realized that I really miss you .. .- stopped talking for a moment and looked into her eyes -. I do not know if there is someone in your life but ... if there is not, I would, that you and I could try, this time for real ...

The memories of the months that had passed, Jt and she, together, were slipping through her mind ... Months of emotions, accomplice love, desire, but also of pain, worry, worrying discoveries that froze the blood in the veins.

It noted her leg through the savannas and her hand ... Something inside her, telling her that everything, never end and if, Jt had to choose between Vincent and her ... the choice was clear. ...

Certainly knew who had saved her life, but she could not go on ... She could not lose everything ... and while continue with Jt, I could not get away from it.

Smiled at Joe ...

\- I've missed you ... -.- Told answer mode. He, assuming that no one with her, came and kissed her, just at the moment where a smiling Jt came into the room with a beautiful white orchid.

When he saw him, he tried to appear nonchalant, but inside her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and wise, that he, too ... but I could nothe had to end it all, start a normal life recovering, and try again be a cop if her torn hand allowed.

He leaned on her pillow and closed her eyes. The rest was history. Jt was gone hating her as one can hate who want like crazy. Would have to live with it the rest of your life ... But it was the best ...

Her mother arrived at that moment with a clean pajamas.

He had finished changing, when someone appeared at the door.

\- Can I come in?

Tess glanced toward it, surprised given the time it was. To his surprise she found her captain. He worried face and you could tell it was a hard day.

Knew right away because he was.

\- Sure .. .- she answered.

\- How are you feeling?

Tess was slow to respond.

\- Bad. - Said, very seriously.

Ward, looked at her bandaged hand. Bad business, he thought.

\- I have to talk to you ... do you know ...?

She nodded, swallowing hard. Her mother handed her a glass of water. Drank a few sips slowly.

When returned the cup said to her;

\- Mama would you mind leaving us alone?

She looked a moment and nodding, he left the room.

The captain went to the bed and sat at his feet.

\- Tess ... I know I've been hiding things from that I know and I think it is high time we put the cards on the table ... I do not believe in coincidences and what has happened to you and where ever happened to you , they are not ...

She stared at him as he spoke, feeling her mind was filled with thoughts found.

\- "The explosions exactly match the places you were researching and also replaced the bodies of senators, for others -. He bowed his head. - Chandler was right, and she ... this missing since yesterday ..."

Tess's eyes filled with tears upon hearing the name of her friend. She tried to keep her composure. This was no time to collapse.

\- "Tess, I want you to tell me everything ... - he pleaded -. Which are not are your reasons for this, but I can assure you, I will try to understand you ... During this long day I realized that we can not let loose these people, whoever they are, for longer. they have a capacity for action than I ever could have imagined. They have been able to kill flying two factories, to exchange bodies, to prepare the guilt of a man who was safe innocent, and according to you, be guilty of a significant number of people have disappeared over the years. You have to tell me everything you know ... "

Tess had only one question for you.

\- How do I know I can trust you? These people have a network of collaborators so immense that we can not trust most people.

He moved closer to her.

\- You can trust me, and other people who are above me. Everything you just tell me and I will know them. The decisions taken will we execute with the utmost discretion, but we have to do something ...

Tess could only think of the few options left to him, if Gabe was with Cat, needed help, and if she had died ...

She took out slowly decided to do what she thought was right. She tell all, obviating the peculiar condition of Vincent, for now ...

\- In accordance captain ... Let it ...

And she began to speak ...

* * *

Vincent was asleep hugging Cat, when the sound of ragged breath and a rapid heart beat, woke him. It was still night, but it had stopped raining. The storm had left New York to go to the West.

He rose from the bed covering his wife with the quilt. He stared for a few seconds and saw that sleeping peacefully.

He descended the stone stairs and out onto the porch. The smell of wet grass pleasantly struck him to leave. He had always liked that smell, it was so clean, so refreshing.

He waited peek inside, leaning against one of the pillars of wood.

Bob was startled when he saw there, was not expected. He went to him, quickly.

\- What the hell happened? .- Asked, climbing the steps and facing him.

Vincent watched him for a moment. He still did not trust him, he could see in his eyes and the tension in his body.

\- I've injected the serum. Now, she is fine, is asleep ...

His father in law took a deep breath and sat on the porch stepshe rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands.

\- I was so scared that you had decided that ...

Vincent sat beside him.

\- How could you think I would be able to do something like that ...? -. He looked straight ahead -. This is my curse, and perhaps my destiny, but not hers. She's perfect as it is, do not need anyone to be like me ...

\- Yeah but ... ..- started to say slightly ashamed to have thought that Vincent would be happy to have her as an equal - ... you could be tempted to love someone like you at your side, someone who understands ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Catherine understands me better than anyone ... better than myself ... Tori was just like me, but it was not what I wanted and also remember as I just ... Like I said, I do not want anyone but her and I love her more than my own life. Never do anything that will harm her ...

Bob nodded slowly.

\- Glad you think so ... because when I left it, has the impression that she was willing to stay and if you wanted it ...

Vincent laughed.

\- It has been extremely difficult to convince her that could not be, but it was the beast that spoke, the beast began to grow within her.

Robert sighed and stood up.

\- I'll be honest, so far, still not trust you ... and a big part of me could not bear the thought of you to be together, but that is over, "son". He held out his hand -. I hope someday you can forgive the hurt I've caused you .. and you understand why.

Vincent knew for sure that this time he meant it. He stood up and shook it.

\- I understand and try to forgive, but I will not call you "papa" ... - he said very seriously.

Bon smiled, amused.

\- Well, now that we've made it clear all this, there is another reason to be here. I have come for you ... you need ... Kevin called, they will try to leave the hospital with Heather, now ... need we go to look at the entrance, we go two cars Nick, we and Mark ... Jt remains in his position ... Stuart is untraceable ...

\- Wait a minute .., .- I said confused -. But ... Jt is in hospital with Tess ...

Bob made a face of circumstances.

\- You better explain Mark. It is he, who has spoken to your friend.

Vincent left it so. There was something that did not fit you in all that, but, at that time, had another thing in mind ..

\- But ... I do not want to be left alone to Cat.

Bob thought he'd had this conversation before elsewhere.

\- Do not worry, some friends will ensure that she is well ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- You do not understand ... tonight, when I was changing to go talk to Angela Baker, someone entered the apartment ...

Bob looked worried.

\- That's bad. They do not want to wait any longer, they go for you.

Vincent frowned.

\- I know ... I Do not get me to meet them, because I wanted to talk to Angela, but if I meet with them again, not be so lucky .- he looked around -. Really, she's going to be okay? ...

His father in law became very serious.

\- I can promise to give his life for her if necessary

Vincent crossed his arms.

\- Who are your friends?

He raised his hand making it clear that he would not answer any questions about them.

\- In due time you will know, and now ... - He looked for a place on the lawn, right in front of him -. ... I'd better take all those clothes to the washing machine, it seems to be soaked.

Vincent turned around quickly, feeling all the blood in his body focused on his face. It was decided over there and picked up all in a heap under the amused eye of Bob.

When he passed him to enter the house, he puts your back as straight as he could, trying to pretend he did not care what he had seen, but Bob could not stop talking:

\- I do not think to ask ...

Vincent said nothing. He went straight to the kitchen and put everything into the washing machine.

Outside, Bob was still talking.

\- Mark has a lot of clothes in the house ... I'm sure we can find something.

Vincent came out, everything that could seriously be in that situation, heading with Bob, to Reynolds's home.

He took one last look, before taking the road through the trees and thought he saw a cloaked figure that grabbed position on the porch. He gave the impression that slightly bowed in greeting, and curiously, at no time felt it was a threat, but a point of concern though failed to define whether it was good or bad ...

He became the firm promise that when all this was over, the two, were to have another long talk. With him, the secrets were something chronic ... never ended ...

* * *

They came to the house of Reynolds, shortly thereafter. Nick was waiting in the hall, carrying three guns. Mark when he heard the door, down the stairs, finding, to his amazement, a Vincent dressed only in a white bathrobe.

\- What the hell ... ?. - He started to say, but Vincent raised his hand, as he climbed the stairs toward him, telling him would not ask.

\- If you do not mind, would be a good idea to lend me some clothes ... ... mine was wet ..- said, looking sideways at Bob from above.

Mark came up behind him shrug.

\- Okay. I will not ask .. but leave me, to tell you as I left Jt, at the club ..

Vincent stood and Mark passed before him.

\- What the hell's wrong with Jt ..?

Mark continued to rise up to the first floor. Vincent's voice was lost as it ventured into it.

Nick went to his half brother.

\- We should go soon .. Kevin called as is out there .. According to him are 4 people ...

\- 4 ?.

Nick nodded.

\- There's a surprise guest ... Evan wanted to bring him ...

Bob took one of revolvers and put it in the waistband of his pants.

Nick looked very serious.

\- Do you know we're going to start an open war, right? In which, by the way, we have everything to lose, especially if Stuart leaves us in the lurch like today ...

Bob shook his head from side to side.

\- The war has already begun ... Vincent told me, who have entered the Catherine's apartment tonight. Truces were gone, and as for Stuart, do not be unfair to him ... you know he has done things for us that no one would have, including save our lives ... will have its reasons ... and we have Vincent, there's a problem for her ...

\- Yeah, but still something that makes me not fie him. Today it has left us hanging and knows what is at stake ..

Bob bit his lip.

\- I will not argue about it ..

\- Do you know what I think ?. - Nick kept talking without giving up -. ... Someone has told you, they will not have trouble getting out of there ... And therefore it does not bother to show up ...

Bob took a deep breath before speaking, somewhat tired of the conversations of Nick always had just the same.

\- We have long known that is in contact with someone from within and we also know that it uses from time to time ... And that never gives information about us, only receive ... it is a kind of pact between them ...

Nick's expression was total skepticism.

\- Do you what you think you ever ?... do not forget that Stuart is much more than it seems, has a power that I thought I ever existed ... I have never swallowed that its role is more that of a beast? ...

Robert grabbed another weapon and checked the boots.

\- Nicholas ... ..- just called him that when his patience was about to agotarse-. I trust him, I think of has earned my trust and certainly also yours ... saved your life recently.

\- Ya ... but I can assure you that if something happens to Kevin because he decided to devote himself his things ... .- thought a little of what was going to say, because a direct confrontation with the berserk was a real stupidity -. I'll be going back to London and I'll leave to you all this shit ..

\- You can not do that ... - he said his half brother beginning to worry ..- also do not forget that you will fall into another ...

\- I know ... but I swear I will ..

Then they heard voices coming down the stairs .. Vincent and Mark were arguing about something that happened to Jt.

Vincent had put on jeans light and dark blue shirt, which was all slightly adjusted, but could take.

\- We are ready ... .- said nothing but get down -. We can go now ... I want to return to Cat soon as possible ..

Nick gave each a revolver.

\- We wait a couple more minutes and if you do not call us to go there ... Wait at crossroads ... .- dijo.- them ... maybe you can not call us ...

Bob remembered something then. He turned to Vincent.

\- How was your meeting with Miss Baker ?, With all this I forgot.. Jt told me as she finished preparing the serum for Catherine.

Vincent put his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged.

\- Before going to the party go through your attic and found two men tied to two vital supports. They are your brothers, and as she is terminally ill ... - others listened intently. Aaron Baker used to counter the side effects ...

\- How ?. - Mark asked.

\- It seems to be something similar to what Doc wants to do with my DNA ...

Bob turned to Angela.

\- And her?

Vincent smiled slightly.

\- She is also a customer of the hospital ... eternal youth. - Said sadly - .She did not believe that she could live without it, but the end, convinced that she did not need all that ...

A wry laugh formed in his three companions.

\- We hold ourselves to the idea ...

\- Be not bad .. you will make it clear at all times that I am a man of only one wife ...

Mark came up and hit him in the shoulder.

\- You better be ... .- He said, still smiling.

Vincent sighed and continued the conversation.

\- I stayed with her in a few hours ... at the door of 125. She will declare everything she knows about her brother and about side effects produced her what she's taking ... I guess maybe that makes them rethink the idea of investigating the hospital.

\- You think you can hide your intentions? These people have ears everywhere ... ..- Nick asked skeptically.

\- Let us hope it ... Anyway, I have promised to be with her while declares ...

\- It would be something amazing that we could attack there ... ..- Bob looked at his brother -. This can make the war ends before starting ...

Nick nodded with a slight smile.

\- Hopefully ... but just in case we'd better go and prepare for the worst ... Here you get them out ... - he went to the doorway of the garage. All followed.

Vincent, grabbed Bob's arm.

\- Do we know anything of Dana? Also will leave her tonight? ..

His father made a face of concern.

\- Not yet been in contact with us in the last two days ... but she knows she can not take it anymore ... I hope that you call in the next few hours ...

Vincent fell to view.

\- She's strong, very strong ...

\- I know ... but is faced with much stronger than her people. - She took a deep breath -. Let's go ... We have to get away Kevin and Heather ..- gestured to Vincent to go first through the door. He stayed behind, watching him walk in front of him, wondering how reactionary, when recognizing the other person, which were to help him escape.

* * *

It was about two in the early morning and Paul Markus yet, still working in the laboratory. The tests were conducted in guinea pigs had tested positive. All. He was elated.

After leaving a message on the phone to tell her that Vincent would possibly good news the next day, had made three more trials with the same result in all of them. The new DNA traces had disappeared.

With the rats had proceeded as with Vincent, he had chosen families and had inoculated the descendants with the mutated DNA then had synthesized a serum made, based on the genes of biological parents and, EUREKA!, had worked.

He began to prepare the formula to Vincent with the intention of having it finished, the course of that night.

It was a difficult job, but a wonderful challenge for any scientist.

As he performed, casting furtive glances at the two test tubes with blood Vincent, who remained saved. He knew he did not want to experiment with their DNA, but had raised another challenge, getting the side effects disappear using the same system with Vincent's serum. He would cure him of his "curse" and others "heal" their diseases and could even talk of extending the life ...

There would be a before and an after in the history of medicine.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the hallway. He was surprised, because, at that time in that plant, there should not be anyone.

He got up from his stool and went to work there. He looked at the door and saw no one. He came back shaking his head from side to side and sat down again.

At that moment, someone grabbed his neck.

\- Sorry Doctor ... it's nothing personal, but we can not allow anyone to know anything about Mr. Keller, or that a cure is found ... we appreciate enormously their research and I promise that not remain forgotten. - He whispered a few seconds before he heard a tremendous roar and broke his neck, with a jerk. It was fast, he felt no pain ...

His attacker dropped the corpse to the ground gently, and stared for a while. Then sighing began to collect everything he knew, belonged to Vincent, blood, DNA analysis, notes on their genetic composition, samples of his parents, everything in it that looked like it was working, the cure for Vincent.I do not leave anything that might relate to Paul Markus, which Vincent was. He puts it in a black bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He looked at the corpse, took a couple of bottles of highly flammable products and poured over him. He took a lighter on. Contact with the fire caused the flames at birth, almost provoke an explosion.

He left the room without looking back.

Once in the hallway, he stood in front of the fire alarm and triggered. He reached in his pocket, touching the gem that had been there, and incredible speed, disappeared from the hospital.

* * *

Down the stairs as fast as they could. Rebecca told her that had to get to the basement 2. There, she said, was the true Baker's heart .

They reached the door that connected them with it. Dana turned, and Rebecca typing a series of numbers in the lock code. The door opened immediately.

Overlooked a narrow corridor. Rebecca turned right. They walked a few meters until they reached another door. Returned to drumming and reopened. They entered a laboratory. It was deserted.

Rebecca went through it and came to another door exactly like the previous one. They opened it and went to another laboratory.

So they were traveling almost the entire floor. When Dana asked her how it was possible everything was connected, Rebecca just said so that became a small bunker, if the situation required.

The last one who entered Dana left without words.

The first thing that surprised her was light. It was much more subdued than in earlier and noticed later that it was not a laboratory itself. Tens of cylindrical glass containers filled the room. She approached one of them and What she saw short breath.

In these cylinders, curled in a fetal position, she could distinguish fetuses in different seasons of pregnancy. It was examining which was seeing, as she followed Rebecca, who seemed to have a clear destination.

Most they had some kind malformations, bony outgrowths, claws, legs impossible ...She felt a deep thinking of them, frozen in time to be born without it.

She stopped when she saw Rebecca stopped in front of two of the cylinders.

Containing two separate fetuses of about 30 cm .. Rebecca gently stroked the glass. They had a small sign stuck, yellow with age, which could be a number and a letter "R".

Dana paid attention to them. One had a large bump on the back and a hole in the heart, and the other had the traits of an animal and a claw instead of hand.

\- Do your own ..?

She nodded.

\- Yes ... they are ... or were ..

Dana looked around and could not help asking:

\- What's all this, Rebecca?

She took a while to answer.

\- It's his private museum of horrors ... and a study hall ..- stopped looking at the contents of the cylinders and looked at her -. Yes, I know ... They deserve death .. I know ... some day.- said nodding -. But now we have to go ...

She took a last look at their children and left through the next door, that given this time, with a hallway and a staircaseit. They went up and came to level 1 basementit. Rebecca opened another doorit.

\- This hallway will take us to the storage area, loading and unloading, we have to follow it.

Dana stood beforeit. She kept his gun up all the time while running toward the white metal door he could see the end. Her companion leak was telling you the way there without the slightest hesitation.

When he asked as that knew, would only say that in 40 years the building had traveled hundreds of times ... "I have not lived locked Stra. Lanngon" ... Dana had been surprised to hear that "and if it also has not escaped "... Rebecca smiled" where? I've already said I did not have to go, and nobody would believe them tell me who I am ... "and Dana could not help but agree. She still could not believe it and she was ahead. Shook her backpack, feeling the weight on her back.

Rebecca followed her, glancing back occasionally.

She could notice a presence behind them, a presence that stayed out, but who never stopped watch them. She said nothing to Dana. If there was still a Berserker, one Stuart, things began to make sense to her. I knew that this "presence" had no intention of stopping.

Also notice how confused he was to see her, so it looked, Dana did not expect to have company.

At that time, they came to the door. Dana opened it carefully. He entered the huge store with the gun ahead.

Some fluorescent located in the high ceiling dimly lit the huge place. They clung to the wall walking towards a door that communicated with the outside.

Four parallel rows of pallets marked his direction. They were paid to one of them and started walking. Just then they heard the sound of another door closing and steps also were heading there.

They stopped as they heard and realized that they were at least 3 people that had entered the store.

It was normal that someone had located them, much as had been dodging security cameras. Dana took a deep breath he was perfectly placed and returned to jump-start followed by Rebecca.

Their footsteps echoed in like they had heard warehouse. Their pursuers could easily follow. Had to run and shoot, and pray that still retain her aim.

The steps of the others had also increased the speed, when they reached the end of the line for pallets, Dana, said, to Rebecca to wait there and went to the open space had before reaching the gates.

Nothing else to do it, someone did the same, and they were facing each other, both pointing guns paths. Dana was going to shoot without hesitation, when she saw a reddish glow that caused the fluorescent lights in the hair of her attacker.

Before he fired, shouting:

\- KEVIN NO, NO !.I'm Dana!

But he had already shot. The bullet grazed the arm of Dana, causing a superficial wound.

The noise of the shot was increased exponentially, by the echo that occurred. Until then, they had not found anyone now sure did ... but they would not be there to check.

Behind Kevin, staring, transfixed, at Dana, a man appeared, accompanied by two women. One of them was definitely Heather's younger sister Catherine.

Rebecca had run to her when she saw that Kevin was shooting.

\- Do you know him? - she asked in surprise.

She nodded.

\- Is your family ... but for now do not say anything ... Now the important thing is to get out of here .., they will come after us, already ..

She and Rebecca joined them in front of the exit doors. They had security locks key. Kevin approached it and click the key. Rebecca nodded and looked like he did.

\- Sorry for the shot ... but ... I thought they were coming for us ... .. sorry.

Dana smiled.

\- Do not worry ... Now we have to get out of here ... have you contacted them ...?

\- Yes, we are waiting ...

\- Lucky! I can not do it ... I do not know where the hell have gotten ...

\- Well a lot has happened in these last hours ...

\- Then ...

The door opened ...

They came out and ran toward the wall, two and a half meters high, which was about 100 meters ... They had to skip it.

As he ran to all that gave the lungs, he dialed the phone of his father. He left it well ... it was the signal for them to come to look with cars. He looked back and saw that Evan was carrying Heather, that Lynn advance and had an incredible jump, had climbed the wall.

Dana and her companion followed them at close range. When they reached the wall, Dana watched, amazed, Lynn, he asked Evan, to give Heather's hand to be hoisted. He did and automatically, jump off the girl.

He told Dana to give her hand. With little effort he lifted her, on high, then did the same with Rebecca and finally with Kevin.

Then they went down gently to the other side, as they heard, as two cars came speeding to where they were and skidded when braking. The doors opened, all at once, to let them in.

* * *

Once, Dana and Rebecca entered the car, wich was driving by Mark, he started, followed, speeding down Nick's car. His son, and others, had ridden with him.

Bob sitting behind Mark, hugged Dana, as she sat beside him.

\- I could not believe you were you ... we had two days without hearing from you ...

Dana tried to pull away quickly, was not much given to public displays of affection. She was released and told them the reason for their failure to communicate.

\- I had to make quick decisions and sincere siéndoos, it was difficult to explain what was going on ...

She turned to Rebecca, which looked towards Vincent with wide eyes.

Dana realized she knew it was him.

Robert Dana followed her gaze and noticed for the first time in her companion.

Everything was very fast and had although clearly seen, as everyone jumped the wall, could not look at the details of each. Nick had called Kevin, just open the doors of his car and he, had gotten their companions in it, while Bob had yelled at Dana to go with them.

Now, as the car was heading home on Riverside Drive was watching her, trying to figure out why Dana had risked to get her out of there, which was what made it so special. Going to ask, when Mark spoke first.

\- Did you find out, if they had the Rebecca's file, in their files ...?

The brunette companion Dana laughed subtly.

Dana swallowed before answering.

Bob looked again and saw blue eyes that recognized immediately. They were the Mark's eyes and his father's eyes. They were the Reynolds's eyes.

\- It can not be ... .- said putting his hand to his mouth -. It is impossible ... It is a descendant of Rebecca ...

\- What? - He asked Mark, while driving -. Are there descendants of Rebecca? ... She lived many years? ...- They had been giving many laps that since Tess saw, what these books dates indicated ..

Vincent leaned slightly to view it and immediately realized the surprising reality. That look was the one who had seen many times, in the eyes of Stuart, tiredness and a residue of resignation that only have those who have gone through almost all the experiences that life can give you.

\- She's not her descendant ... is she .- said earnestly.

And Rebecca, looking at him with those eyes, extremely blue, the Reynolds's family, said:

\- And you're one of them ... something different perhaps, but a hybrid after all ...

Their way of addressing him did not like Vincent. Dislike, hate, ... did not know how to define it. They gaze remained for a moment.

Mark, turned quickly while throwing curse repeated by his father. Vincent, Rebecca looked away and gripped the steering wheel with its incredible reflexes, before it crashed into a truck coming from front, straightened the vehicle on time, while Mark turned around scared.

\- Thanks Vincent ...- vocalized. He could not say anything more, he was almost in shock.

Vincent just nodded.

Dana looked at Bob, who never took his eyelash, the woman at her side and decided to make the proper introductions.

\- Rebecca let me introduce ... This man that I have with me is Robert Reynolds ... and he is ahead, is his son .. They are your family.

The expression on her face changed radically, smiled almost tenderly.

\- I can not believe me ... it's almost a dream to know there even though so many years have passed, someone in my family still fighting them ...- He licked his lips -. I can ask you a question ... Bob nodded .- -. Which of my brothers is your ancestor? ...

Bob took his time to answer.

\- He who betrayed you. - He said.

She put her hand to her mouth and smiled as she nodded.

Mark from the front seat of the car addressed them.

\- I know we all want to know how this is possible ... but please, the better we speak at home, do not want to kill us. It die right now I'd hate very much and, first of all need a good Scotch whiskey ..

Nothing else to say that, Rebecca and her father answered in unison.

\- And me too..

Dana laughed watching Vincent and noticed it, looked at the serious face ... Things were not going to be easy. She had also noticed as Rebecca, she said the word "hybrid", had only lacked spit in his face.

Silence accompanied all the way left to the house. Way, Rebecca especially enjoyed because they were his first moments of total freedom for many years. She leaned against the seat back and enjoyed watching as New York went for the car window.

* * *

When they arrived, Stuart up from the basement. Nothing more saw her enter, he recognized her.

She was as beautiful was then. With this sweeping look that conquered the heart of a 6 years child.

She also acknowledged.

\- Stuart!Oh my God! The little Stuart ..! How is possible!?

He approached her and took her hands.

\- And you ... How is it possible you're alive ..!?

Rebecca took a breath.

\- It's a long, complicated and rather unpleasant story.

I stroke her face. Dana noticed that, after all life long separated, were reunited, appearing the same age.

The destiny sometimes prepares us to dream the impossible.

\- I just want to know one thing ... Morgan was always aware that you were there?

\- Do you know him? Do you were with them?

\- My story is long and complicated -. He returned to ask. ¿Morgan knew?

Rebecca nodded.

\- Morgan knows everything ...

Stuart was very serious and looked straight ahead.

\- Before we had a few pending things, but this is ...

She put her hand on his mouth.

\- Not now ... now we need rest and gladly accept a good shot of that scotch - she turned and looked at them with gratitude. Her expression changed when she looked at Vincent, Stuart realized.

\- Robert, I could tell where I can change and rest? And thank you for everything, especially, to give a new meaning to my life ... and keep fighting.

He approached her, gave her her backpack and asked her to accompany her.

\- That must have come from family ... .- before Vincent spoke it laughed -. No, to me ... I never fell ill when we found out that my sister and you had something, it was amazing, but I swear I never thought you were a danger to her or anybody ... and I'm thinking ...

Dana hit them on the shoulder.

\- Very nice .. Mark, but Rebecca is not you, and I think if you put a gun to your ancestor in hand, and let Vincent at your fingertips, I know how finish the film. . - she left her backpack on the table. He opened -. I have something here that I think you should keep in a safe place ... .- pulled a folder with lots of pages inside. She looked toward the top of the stairs and lowered her voice, before I tell you what was. This is the record of Rebecca ... .- gave it to Mark -. I took a look and what is there is absolutely amazing ... Keep it well ...

Stuart, Bob and Rebecca went upstairs to the rooms.

Mark, Dana and Vincent remained in the hall.

\- I think I does not like me too well ... ..- said Vincent once were.

Mark shrugged.

\- That must have come from family ... .- before Vincent spoke it laughed -. No, to me ... I never fell ill when we found out that my sister and you had something, it was amazing, but I swear I never thought you were a danger to her or anybody ... and I'm thinking ...

Dana hit them on the shoulder.

\- Very nice .. Mark, but Rebecca is not you, and I think if you put a gun to your ancestor in hand, and let Vincent at your fingertips, I know how finish the film. . - she left her backpack on the table. He opened -. I have something here that I think you should keep in a safe place ... .- pulled a folder with lots of pages inside. She looked toward the top of the stairs and lowered her voice, before I tell you what was. This is the record of Rebecca ... .- gave it to Mark -. I took a look and what is there is absolutely amazing ... Keep it well ...

Mark nodded and went to the library. They heard noises and in a couple of minutes was back.

\- It is already done .. Is it so hard? .- He asked when he reached their height.

\- If ... .- took air, facing the door -. Others have to be on arrival right ?. - It was to it.

Seeing her away from them, Vincent realized that he was seeing the Dana who had known a few months ago, except for the hair, of course ... but there was no sign of all that had changed to impersonate someone else. The extra kilos were gone and in their face ... almost looked younger than before. He gave it much thought.

\- Let me tell you, you're wonderful ... .- he said -. What led you there? .. I do not think you're so well, diet and massages ...

Dana turned and smiled.

Mark missed stared.

\- That's right ... with everything about Rebecca I had not realized ... you look younger than before ...

Dana did not let him finish.

\- Before entering ... yes, it's as if they had taken me 10 years off .. I know ... Rosenthal injected me something yesterday morning and I swear, I've seen all this was happening live. It is absolutely amazing ... For that reason I want you as soon as Kevin or whoever, Jt for example, make me study. I have my serious doubts that this does not have contraindications ..- saying this last, she can not stop looking at Vincent.

He recalled immediately to Angela. He was pretty sure it was the same as that gave her.

\- How much dose he gave you?

\- One, well, two, he injected in the hip and in the face ...

\- In that case I do not think it has affected you too ... to me, they pricked 20 times ...

\- Let us hope it ...- massaged her arm. ... By the way, Vincent could give me a look at this arm. Kevin accidentally shot me when leaving. It is understandable, because it does not knew me. Now stings a lot ... .- He took off his jacket she wore over black monkey. Vincent approached her and saw that it was only a minor burn bullet to touch her.

\- Do not worry it's nothing, just a touch ... now cure it, but first I have to call the hospital. Today I will not go. I have to go back to Cat, as you know, Heather is good ... I want to tell her right away ...

\- How is she?

Vincent watched as he inspected her arm. Mark smiled and went to the bathroom to bring something to cure to Dana. He let, that Vincent tell her the whole story.

\- Well ... You don't know, it's true ... Gabe kidnapped her and injected the serum of Sam.

Dana put her hand to her mouth.

\- Really? .. And that's happened, ...

\- Cat was carried to the basement laboratory, where we find the dress of Rebecca, a chamber where, by what you see, they had retained her ...

Dana nodded.

\- Yes ... why put it on the record ...

\- Well, the fact is that Gabe learned that there was this camera and while we became mad, searching throughout NY, they were there ... Tess and her sixth sense, found out, but the factory annex, along with the Meatpacking, they exploded yesterday morning ...

Dana was surprised. Mark came then and let oxygenated water, creams for burns, bandages and some more thing on the table.

Vincent began to heal the wound.

\- I missed a lot of things ... - she said stunned.

\- Yes .. the fact is that some friends of Bob, you have to move easily the most unexpected places, found her before it all sank .. Jt was the antidote and I, inject her ... When I'm gone, she was asleep ...

She took a breath ..

\- Did not you want to be like you? .-she asked with some fear.

\- No .. I have never wanted ...

Mark intervened then.

\- Dana ... your mission has been successfully completed?

She looked hurt as she answered.

\- Your father asked me to reports, when finished installing your ancestor. I could only kill one ... Rosenthal had company and I did not want to kill another person if he was innocent. Anyway, I promise to do when I can or we can ... That man is a slimy rat ... you can not imagine the disgust that gives me ..

Mark nodded.

\- As the time approaches ...

Vincent finished disinfected and placed a bandage on her arm.

\- I Leave it on for a while ... you take it off tonight ... okay?

\- Ok ...

Mark headed for the door.

\- They're taking too long to arrive ... .- said. Dana was behind him.

Vincent remembered he had to call the hospital ...

\- Please Mark, you can leave me the phone to call the hospital. Mine is on my bed in the apartment. I had to run and stayed there.

This gave him a questioning as it took.

\- Then I tell you ...

He stepped away from them and dialed the number of the hospital.

They caught him immediately.

\- Debra? Sorry to bother you, you could ...

He could not finish speaking. Across the line, Debra began counting something dreadful had happened in the hospital.

Vincent had a bad feeling.

\- Did you ... something happened to Doc?

She began to mourn.

\- I'm sorry ... I would not want to tell you this ... they found dead in the lab where the explosion was. I'm so sorry ... - Stopped talking breaking mourn inconsolably.

But Vincent did not hear. The moment that he heard that Dr. Marcus was dead all around him disappeared. The phone fell to the ground ... his left hand began to tremble a uncontrollably and his eyes turned yellow. His instincts told him that someone had to pay for it, because he was sure he had been killed.

An uncontrollable rage overpowered him and had to remove it. Clear, he departed the table which presided over the entrance of the Reynolds, by half.

Alerted by the noise, Mark and Dana entered. What they found left them frozen. Vincent, fully transformed, the eyes staring them with his disturbing ...

\- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED !? ... What's wrong!? ... .- Mark shouted, worried.

Vincent answer all went to him. Mark feared the worst and was about to draw his gun, when from the top of the stairs, Stuart shouted:

\- NO not shoot ... Vincent have to control yourself! ... You can do it! ...

The aforementioned raised his head and looked at him for a few seconds, the same as Stuart's eyes remained red. Seeing, Dana was convinced that among them was producing an interesting conversation.

Vincent hung his head, but not going to is the beast that then was, pushed Mark away , and ran out of the house.

Mark went for his phone that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and gave it to recall. They answered him from the hospital. As asked by Dr. Markus, they told him what had happened.

He hung up and stared at Stuart.

\- I know what happened ...

.-Me too ... - Said berseker -. I just said ...

Dana looked desperate.

\- What .. What happened?

Stuart took care of it, while slowly back up the stairs.

\- Paul Markus, is dead ...

* * *

Catherine awoke from a deep sleep. Cost her a moment to recognize the site where it was but gradually it was doing. She sat up in bed, was dressed in a bathrobe. He did not remember as she had come there or because had put it to sleep.

She lay back down and closed her eyes trying to bring back memories.

Wearing little more than a minute or so, when she heard a noise downstairs. Perhaps Vincent was ... or maybe not? She rose quickly from the bed and began to search her clothes and her gun.

She found nothing. Where the hell were they? Suddenly, she saw herself soaked in water, in the garden running toward Vincent.

He looked out the balcony window and saw nothing. Anyway, she decided to go down.

When he reached the ground floor, was out the door. She left the porch and went down the stairs when heard a noise behind her.

She turned, throwing her gun very much, and try to see, in the light of the full moon that dominated everything at that time.

She went to where to hear the noise and then I saw him. A figure covered entirely by a black cape stood in this corner of the porch. As missed her gun!

\- Who are you and you do in my place?

The figure moved slightly.

\- I'm here to protect ...

\- Sure ... Why not come out where I can see you, so maybe you recognize ... -Cat mentally prepared for any attack, but could tell she was physically very weak.

\- Do not you remember me?

\- As I do, if I do not see ... - she said to lose patience.

\- All right, as you say. He removed the hood on his head and took a few steps toward her.

When the moonlight hit him, Cat could not help crying. He came quickly and covered her mouth with his hand. Noting hair sticking out in abundance the sleeves of his jersey, Cat could not react to what had just seen and felt, and she fainted.

While Vincent took her in his arms and carried back to his room, she dreamed. He dreamed Gabe, who had retained in a bed dreaming of a beast red eye and one yellow eye ... also dreamed of a cave where a man with the face of a lion was reading a book ... Great Expectations ... and then dreamed of Vincent, making love to her like never before had done.

A few seconds after he let her gently on her bed, she awoke.

Vincent hastened to leave the room before she saw him.

-¡Vincent do not leave! ... I've remembered everything ...

He stood under the doorway.

\- Stay, please! Tell me, where is Vincent? ... ..- It was what worried her most.

\- He has come out with your father. They will take your sister from hospital.

Cat sighed with relief.

\- Whew ...

He leaned against the wall, opposite the bed.

\- Robert asked me to stay ... don't want anything happen to you ...

Cat sat on the bed. She smiled

\- After all that has happened is normal to do it ...thanks Vincent.

\- How do you feel?

\- Better than you might expect after something like that ... I'm a little disoriented and have some gaps on what happened in the last few hours ... but I think I'm fine.

\- Robert has said you have to stay here until they come ...

She nodded. Nor had many more options ... Where was her clothes?

\- If you want your clothes ...

Cat looked at him in amazement. ¿he would read the mind?

\- ... Is in the washing machine, Vincent left her there before going ...

She took a breath.

\- Well, then, we have to wait ... I know they have things to do in the tunnels ... do not you really care, to be here wasting your time with me?

Cat guessed a smile on those so incredible features.

\- No ... this is not wasting time, it is to help a friend ..

At that moment something happened Cat's mind. Since they could not go anywhere, take advantage of the situation.

\- Vincent, sit here ... - pointed out one side of the bed.

He was not convinced to do anything.

\- Please ... I want to hear your story ...

Cat could see as he stared at her.

\- It is not a nice story ...

\- Please ... You already know the relationship I have with Cathy, I want to know now that you have with my father ... because he, possibly I'd never tell ... .- smiled wryly. He saw that Vincent did the same -. ... You could do it ...

He nodded. He slowly approached the bed and sat down. The moonlight fed directly into his face. Cat could see clearly what he was incredible, at the same time, the beauty was in him..

He began to speak slowly.

\- I met your father for a mistake ... I've always been very careful with anyone outside of the tunnels knew of my existence, but when I met Catherine ... .- his eyes took on a gleam as he said ... stop worrying so much for me ... She became the center of my life ..

\- I know what you mean ... I know it very well ... ..- she said nodding.

Vincent looked at her smiling.

\- In a my night to see us breaks, we used it to stay on the balcony of his house ...- she said. Cat could not help remembering the terrace and the wonderful times they had spent there, preferring to forget the bad -. ... Neglect me, and one of those who were with your father saw me ... .What first thought was that I was one of "them" in transformation and decided to control myself ...

"After a few days, he left for one of the outputs of Central Park, three stun darts dug into my back. You can not do anything. When I woke up I was in a basement, in a kind of dungeon stone bars iron ... your father was one of them, but there were others ... I was held for 4 days ... .- his expression was hard, very harsh. but in the end, Cathy, the Father and the others could get me out of there.

When Jacob and your father found, Robert was shocked, still I can see the expression on his face.

They knew before. Jacob helped them blow up the old hospital. Your grandfather died there ... I told my origins have always been a mystery ... Only I have some references like that, I found the wife of one of the creators of my world.

Her name was Anna, she care as his own, never cared to be so different. Her husband later became one of our greatest enemies ... - He got up and went to a window. Cat could not take my eyes off him. While he am saying that, notice a lot of pain in his voice. He turned to her before continuing -. I had to kill him ... but every time I am more sure that prompted me to it. "

Cat decided to change the subject, it hurt and she did not want to hurt him.

\- Never have they been tested? I am referring to friends ... Someone who could help you know why ...

\- Why am I like this? - He smiled -. No ... and I do not want ... All the people that I care, you know what I am .. his father, his brother, his friend ...

Catherine got up and stood beside him. The clouds moved away and every time could see more stars in the sky of the city.

\- Can I ask you something else ?, you can not answer ... - told shy.

He did not let her finish.

\- I know what you want to know .. What was my relationship with your cousin?

She nodded.

He was counting, while kept looking at the stars with his deep blue eyes.

\- I love her the day I met her ... she had been kidnapped, mistaking it for someone else and dumped in the park, later to mark the face. I took her to the tunnels and I take her the care, well, we care ... .- crossed his arms up to his formidable chest -. Those days I felt within me was born a very special connection with her and despite the impression that I caused her when she first saw me, she did the same.

\- I love her the day I met her ... she had been kidnapped, mistaking it for someone else and dumped in the park, later to mark the face. I took her to the tunnels and the care, well, we care ... .- he crossed his arms up to his formidable chest -. Those days I felt within me was born a very special connection with her and despite the impression that I caused when I first saw, she did the same.

"I could feel her fear every time she was in danger and came without fail to help her ..."

Cat smiled.

\- That sounds ... Vincent does the same with me. It also risks too because of me.

Vincent looked.

\- It is strange that history will repeat itself this way ... but fate guides us ... for better or for worse. I have suffered greatly and continue to suffer with the death of Cathy, but I never thought it would have been better not to have known, and also, we had to Jacob together, a real miracle ...

"The few years I spent with her, were the happiest of my life ... full of love, music, poetry and feeling that you can share your life with someone like never dreamed ..."

\- I also know that ... but Vincent and I need a bit of peace to share music and poems ... Since I know, we have not had rest. Well, I lie, 5 days of our honeymoon ... ..- a huge smile lit up her face to remember.

Suddenly, Vincent expression change.

\- What .- she asked?.

He grabbed her arm.

\- You have to go down to the basement ... Someone coming here and I think that does not have good intentions ...

They got the climbing with running, Vincent raised the tapestry, and closed the door when she entered.

\- Do not even think about leaving, hear what you hear ... I do not want to lose another Catherine Chandler. Stay there!

And for once, Cat did what he was told ... She was dropped against the door and sit there on the first rung of the ladder. Did not have her gun and was not strong enough to face anything at that time.

A few seconds later she heard shots and a frightening roar ...

It will continue very soon ..

***Especially dedicated to all those that we get excited, with BATB'80-90 .. and with Linda Hamilton and Ron Perlman ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

At the same time Vincent disappeared from the Reynolds's home, a car stopped at the entrance. They heard all the doors were opened and Evan came running leading to Heather fainted in his arms. Kevin and Lynn were behind him.

Mark and Dana came out to meet.

\- I need her down somewhere ...

\- The couch .- said while he guided him toward the library.

He got there and lay there to Heather.

Kevin behind him, carrying the two bags. Passing the shattered table entry could not stop looking at his cousin questioningly.

\- Vincent ... - simply said Mark ...

Kevin shrugged. Later. Now they had to make an urgent thing. He took all they had in their backpacks and set it on a narrow table that was attached to the back of the couch.

\- What I have to look for? . - Evan asked, which was trying to Heather awoke.

\- A small bottle with a purple label ..

Kevin began to look, while Lynn stood beside him. He looked at her for a few seconds.

\- Dana, would you take to Lynn and leave some clothes ?, then we will make the appropriate submissions

She shook her head.

\- Of course not ... - He approached her and grabbed her arm -. Come with me ... do not worry ...

She went away not too convinced, of those who had taken out of hell ...

When he saw her walk away, he turned to concentrate on the bottle. He found it quickly.

\- I have it. - He motioned for Evan.

\- Well ... Pour it everything into a glass and pour a little water ...

Kevin went to the liquor cabinet and did what he had asked. Meanwhile, Nick entered the library and Bob. The first came apologizing for the delay but had to go very slowly because Heather had started to get dizzy just outside the hospital and had vomited a few times ..

Bob looked at Evan. I had not known when he was working in the 125, but he had seen pictures of him at the time. The change was brutal ... He could not imagine how he would react Cat, when she saw and what she would say to him, when he knew that he had always known that Evan was alive.

Kevin came up to Evan and gave the glass. He lifted his head Heather, with the other hand.

\- Heather awake ! You have to drink this ... please .. Wake up ! ... .- seemed trying to open your eyes -. Come Heather ! ... open your mouth please ...

\- What you are giving ...?

Evan turned a moment to look at him.

\- Who do you ask?

\- I'm Robert Reynolds, Kevin's uncle and Catherine's father... - replied mildly annoying.

Evan was satisfied.

\- It is an abortifacient ... may be pregnant and we can not have that.

Kevin turned to his uncle.

\- We believe that this morning are inseminated ... ... with a fertilized egg.

Heather was gradually awakening and realized who was talking. Tracksuit hood had fallen to him and nothing covering his face, but because he did not care.

\- Yes, Heather, I'm ... Drink this now ! ...

Evan held the glass as she slowly drank content. As she finished, fainted again.

He turned to look at father's Cat.

\- I know what happened to Cat. I was sure that Gabe would, and stating that I threatens him .. -. As he said this to Robert, gently stroking the cheek of Heather ... -. I think I could do something to ...

Bob interrupted.

\- Do not worry now for Cat. A lot has happened since we talked to Kevin, including that Cat. is clean.. Jt had to make an antidote, at the time, for the same serum that was injected Cat.

Suddenly, Evan realized.

\- True, the serum that sent do at Langdon, Jt was who did it ... .-he smiled. A smile, in that pale face and dilated pupils perpetuity almost gave chills - ... Someone told me in the hospital if that day, Vincent would not have rescued would have been "hired" to work for them ... and of course, I believed, they can be very persuasive.

He stopped talking and turned his full attention to Heather. You could tell that knowledge, that Cat. was fine, had taken a load off.

Bob looked on beside Nick. This latter kept thinking that these impossible that the girl, who was now on the couch, was the same that was just under 15 days, was seen entering the house of Gabe. Now it was a shadow of herself.

Dana, and Lynn entered the library at that time. Dana had left her jeans and a shirt, it came a little big but to spend those first hours outside the hospital were more than enough.

Just as they are getting closer to Evan and Heather, gunshots were heard nearby. Immediately, they knew where they came from ... the Catherine's home.

Bob shot out without waiting for anyone as he pulled his revolver. Nick was behind him.

\- It is at Catherine... - Kevin said Evan.

Nothing more, heard it, he rose from the couch and went to Dana.

\- Put towels under her and cover her with a blanket, make this as comfortable as possible ... it is more likely to start to bleed ... Lynn already knows what I mean ..

She nodded.

\- We have to go ... Kevin, take me there ...

* * *

Morgan remained supported by one of the movable panels of the room, watching the dead body of Schneider. They had found him out just an hour on the stairs going up to the apartments.

As soon as I knew, he ordered it to be brought there and he was placed in one of the stretchers, he wanted as soon as possible, do the autopsy. He was curious to know how he died. Long ago he had learned that he could not trust anyone.

Anyway, the thing was much more complicated than it seemed. A few minutes later they found out that Schneider's death, Anthony had called, that he passed through the surveillance room of the hospital. Someone had cut the electricity supply coming there, and they stopped recording cameras. The two guards who were on duty that night were dead, had broken their necks.

Now with arms folded, was waiting, Stanley arrived.

He took a deep breath and try to calm down. He had the feeling that things were slipping out of their hands. He did not understand how it could have happened. Perhaps they were more aware of their business that to protect what he had done before, but did not like the implications that could get to have all this.

That had bothered him, that none of the cameras would work and kill two guards, had to have more reasons than simply to kill Schneider, important as it was.

He had warned all those responsible for the different laboratories to watch for anything that went wrong in their respective areas, and now, was awaiting the results of it.

Despite having no evidence yet that something else had happened, he had called to Washington to activate the backup of all files.

He was thinking about how long would that everything was copied, when one of the panels are pulled back and entered Stanley, looking frightened weasel, followed by Rosenthal.

Morgan immediately turned to his second.

\- What? Tell me the news, because I know your face and there is ... and is not good ...

Stanley took off the sweat of his brow. Nerves caused excessive sweating downright annoying. His hands had soaked the papers he carried. He left them on the table beside the corpse of Schneider.

\- Dra. Alcázar, has called and said that it has gone one of his patients ...

\- Lucia is in charge of genetics in the field of reproduction ... is not it ?.

Despite having no evidence yet that something else had happened, he had called to Washington to activate the backup of all files.

He was thinking about how long would that everything was copied, when one of the panels are pulled back and entered Stanley, looking frightened weasel, followed by Rosenthal.

Morgan immediately turned to his second.

\- What? Tell me the news, because I know your face and there is ... and is not good ...

Stanley took off the sweat of his brow. Nerves caused excessive sweating downright annoying. His hands had soaked the papers he carried. He left them on the table beside the corpse of Schneider.

\- Dra. Alcázar, has called and said that it has gone one of his patients ...

\- Lucia is in charge of genetics in the field of reproduction ... is not it ?.

Rosenthal nodded.

\- Who's missing?

Stanley released him at once.

\- Heather Chandler. The nurse Cox, said that in Tests was also missing another patient ...

\- Who? - Morgan was starting to get very nervous.

\- Lynn Wyatt, patient ...

\- I know who she is ... and not know it is of the few that has stood the transformation ... .- he ran his hands over her bald head.

Stanley moved a little closer to him.

\- There is more ...

\- Shoot ...

\- Evan Marks and Jeremy Gallagher are gone ... and gone many samples, including reports everything what Evan was working ...

Morgan clenched fists.

\- Damn fucking liar! He was never with us ... .- leaned hard on the table -. Cheated on me ... Or maybe I fooled me so he could feel by Mr. Keller and his desire to end the ...

\- But the worst is not that ... ..- was Rosenthal who spoke now. Morgan knew he they taken out of the bed, where he was accompanied by the way, and that it never felt good. Normally it would be a cracking anger, but instead, his expression reflected only one thing ... fear -. One of my patients has also gone outside ... and I think she has taken two things ... Some cameras in this hospital work apart from those of the surveillance room, as you know ...

Morgan stared at him with his arms crossed, praying that was not really what he thought was implying.

Rosenthal had to swallow hard before speaking again.

\- She has taken Rebecca's file and ...- looked down at the ground -. and at the same Rebecca ...

* * *

When he left the St. Benjamin took the direction it would take to the house of Jt. It had taken him much controlled, but when he arrived at the hospital, had returned to normal. It was his only option if he wanted to find out what had happened. He plucked up courage and went inside.

As emergency warders saw him, he was taken to the laboratory to look like it had been around. Firefighters were gone and everything was filled with a viscous and increasingly dark foam that practically could not see anything that was there before the fire breaks out.

Taking advantage of a moment when he was left alone, he closed him eyes and began to crawl, but could not. He shook his head from side to side ... what he thought it was true. A gem had been there when the fire broke out. Had been killed for being on his side, for help him...

He leaned against the wall nearest him and tried to calm his breathing. He could not lose control ... not now ..

When one of the other doctors came to him, Vincent asked him to take him to where the corpse. He wanted to say goodbye to him.

He was taken to the hospital morgue and showed a stretcher, in which a body is sensed under a crisp white sheet.

When he retired and saw what was left of his friend, he sank. She cried as long that he did not, covered in solitude where others had left. He spent some time as well, until he noticed that tears had taken some of the anger that led inside.

He no longer felt the need to kill the guilty ... There was no longer a need ... immediate ... Gradually returned to cover the body, still I think that everyone who entered his life, risked ending up as Doc.

Then he remembered Mark had said, had left him worried ... he had to go to him.

He took a last look at the body, covered by savannah, promising, mentally, to avenge his death, at whatever cost, and hurried out of there.

He opened the door of the men's club and the first thing he saw was an empty whiskey bottle lying in the middle of the room ... He looked at the wall and saw clearly where the blow had hit before falling to the ground.

The thing,, was as Mark had said. He went to the couch where Jt, sleep, drunkenness. It should take so little time, taking into account that it was only 5 am ...

His good side, had thought to leave it and talk to him in the evening, but its share of friend, told him not to. He had to get the reasons why he was in such poor condition as soon as possible, otherwise it encysts and would be much worse ... or at least that's what he was saying, when he had found Vincent in the same circumstances in which Jt was now.

While Mark was with him, he did not elaborate, but was convinced it had to do with Tess ... If not, what he was doing there and not with her at the hospital ?.

He sat on the couch and started calling. At first he did softly, then saw that did not react, was turning up the volume. When they decided, directly, shouting, Jt is jumped. He sat holding his head with both hands.

\- Bad night? . - Vincent asked smiling.

The only thing that got for an answer was a big right hand, he dropped to the ground.

\- Why do not you go away and let me sleep peacefully drunkenness! .- She said crying -. I have a headache from hell ... Knuckles stroked .- -. Damn, that's hard faced, you have.

He staggered to his feet of the couch and went to the bar to get the box of analgesics. He paid no attention to a confused and frankly, pissed Vincent, who from the ground, look with a growing desire to strangle him.

\- You're still drunk ... .- he said as he stood -. That's what saves you...

\- That saves me, what ?, What you give me a beating? .

He went to him with arms raised ..

\- Come on, big boy! Give me that beating! . - Jt confronted him. His breath smelled of alcohol a mile away. Vincent turned away slightly.

\- You know that I do not usually hit drunks ...

Jt tried to hit back, but this time, Vincent was prevented and could dodge. Due to the momentum that had to try to beat him, he fell on the couch.

He then slid and sat on the floor. He realized then, the ridiculous so awful, I was doing and covered him face with his hands.

Vincent went to the bar, picked up the box of painkillers and a glass of water.

He sat to his side and offered it, giving him a blow on the shoulder.

\- Take this, and then tell me what the hell has happened between Tess and you ..

Jt took a deep breath. A couple of pills was taken and sipped water. He was counting slowly what was found when he arrived at hospital.

\- I knew that I had to go ... call it sixth sense but something inside me told me I had to be with her when she woke up .. But your father came and went with him ...

\- Catherine needed you ... - he told his friend apologizing to it ..

He did not hear, or did not want to hear it.

\- I let her, with her parents who came at that time .. and as you know, I found her kissing her ex ... but what hurt me most was her indifference ... .- closed his eyes -. All she said was for me angry ... she wanted me to go there as soon as possible.

Vincent nodded as he rose.

\- For any reason whatsoever wants to get away from your side ... but I'm sure she loves you ..

He headed for the stairs that led to the upper rooms.

\- Did you get to say that we had found Catherine and she was fine ...?

Jt shook his head.

\- I was too angry to do it ...

Vincent stopped halfway.

\- So, she does not know ...

\- No ...

Vincent shrugged. I knew where he had to go before going to his date with Angela in the police station.

\- I have to go up to my room. There's something I want to catch ...

Jt, without looking gestured with his hand indicated that owes equal what he did ...

Vincent looked at him with the intention of telling what had happened to Doc .. but now it still lasted drunk and did not want his friend to suffer more ... he did not deserve. Instead he decided to give some advice, though, he had not asked.

\- Jt ... you have a right to be angry, I know, but you can not be there pulled the rest of your life feeling sorry ... You have to show that whatever happens to her, it's nothing compared to what they will suffer, if you away from your side ... Make him see that she loves you more than what she believes ...

\- How the hell is that?

His friend shrugged.

\- I have no idea .. .- smiled, seeing so did Jt -. But you're a smart kid, sure something occurs to you ...

And without another word, he left there, toward his room.

* * *

They reached the end of the path and the first thing they found was a man dressed in an impeccable black suit pointing them with a gun with a silencer.

Nick was quicker than Bob and shot him in the knee. As he staggered, he shot in the face. He lay on the floor. A pool of blood was forming around him.

It all happened in seconds.

Bob never get used to the speed of his brother, or his impassive and cold blood. That, that he had always done one.

That reminded him too much of his father. There were men of action in the strict sense of the word, instead he was a strategist, but now, in the situation he was living was better to be a man of action.

He was to help Nick, with those who were attacking Vincent, others had to be about to arrive and fewer people see him better. They wounded a couple of them, but not shot down.

Vincent had grabbed another with their powerful claws and stabbed in the abdomen.

Two men emerged from the shadows towards them. Then someone came and literally threw up one of them. He took the gun with his hand and taking his head with both hands twisted his neck. The other react in time to shoot Bob, but Vincent came before and shattered his throat.

He fell to the ground bleeding right next to the man who had killed his partner. He wore a tracksuit jacket covering his head. It was Dr. Marks ...

Mark and Nick were barricaded on the porch controlling the movements that divining through the trees that overlooked the street

Kevin watched the grove area, overlooking the river, pointing the shadows.

Bob looked at Evan. He saw him turn around and look at them with yellow eyes and a wild expression on his face. He was surprised to see that his face was at no time had become, as happened to Vincent.

Later, they investigate the real extent of the side effects that gave him his medication.

Evan got up off his victim and saw that the other was dead. Clothes covered with blood went to where Kevin was. He stood beside him.

Bob, came to Vincent.

\- Vincent come with me ... Now ... you have to get out of here ... .- pulled a bunch of keys from the pocket of his pants!. He chose one - let down, I will open the door to go out to the tunnels.

He was followed towards there. Bob opened the door behind the tapestry and found Cat sitting on the step.

\- Catherine ...!

\- Papa ...!. What's going on?

\- They've come for you ..

\- They?

\- Yes .. you were before in your apartment ... but do not worry everything is under control ... How are you?

She hugged him.

\- Well ... all right ...

Behind him another shot rang out ... Luckily for that area not many people lived ... still not sure that the police took to shop around there.

He looked worried there.

Cat took the keys ..

\- I will open the door ... do not worry ... Go to them, they need you ...

He nodded.

\- So all is not calm, please, do not go .. right?

\- According ...

When he was closed, Vincent and her down the stairs and reached the new steel door. Catherine took the key and opened it.

Vincent entered the tunnels.

\- Thanks for everything ... .- she said -. Thank you very much ... - could think of other things to saybut she consider were no more than nonsense.

\- No need to thank me, Catherine ... - he said in his deep, exquisite voice. You know where we have, for whatever you need - he nailed his incredible blue eyes on her, as a small goodbye, and Cat could not help smiling. He realized that she was beginning to understand her cousin. The magnetism he sent, was unquestioned.

Without more, Vincent turned and walked into the tunnels.

Catherine looked at him one last time and then closed the door.

* * *

Before going to the police station had to go to visit a friend. After talking to Jt, he needed her.

As he had done with Jt not going to say anything about the death of Markus, or about Rebecca. He did not think he was in a position to know, for now.

He found her sitting up in bed, quiet, looking out the window. She was alone.

\- Can I come in?

She turned, startled.

\- Sure ... tell me what you know anything about Cat, please. - she implored.

He sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand. Tess's eyes filled with tears.

\- Do not tell me ...

He shook his head from side to side and smiled.

\- No ... .- he looked into the eyes -. She's fine ... some friends of her father brought before everything fell apart ...

Tess put her head on the pillow and take a deep breath, but automatically re-incorporate.

\- And Gabe? What did you find?

\- No ...

She closed her eyes. Vincent felt her heart quicken ... Fear.

\- That son of a bitch is alive, I know ... Vincent, I shot him in the abdomen before everything broke ... but I did it with a small-caliber pistol .- licked her lips ... I always carry over, contingency, and was going to put a bullet between those yellow eyes when everything came upon us ...

Vincent heard with interest. Gabe was hurt ... but nobody had found another body .. Could he have survived that? ..

Tess went on to tell.

\- Then, I remember things, I do not know if they are dreams or reality ... remember that something was crawling and I remember his breath on my shoulder ... and .- looked up and looked at Vincent -. Then you came and saved me ... I can never thank you enough ...

Vincent nodded and removing his hand from hers, he crossed his arms.

\- No need to thank me, you are my family and you know ... .- licked his lips and said with confidence -. And now ... tell me what the hell happened, that Jt has drunk a couple of bottles of whiskey tonight? ...

She bowed her head slightly embarrassed, but when she looked up again Vincent felt anger bubbling inside.

\- What happens to me?! This happens to me. - raised her injured hand - ... you pass me ... everything around you ... everything surrounding Jt. - did not want offend him but could not help being so effusive.

Vincent nodded, understanding perfectly.

She kept talking.

\- I have nightmares, every time I close my eyes, with him ... with those yellow eyes that haunt me, are close to my ... .- shook her head from side to side -. Vincent, I'm not right ... Something tells me that bastard is alive ... There will be escaped as vermin crawling is and will be somewhere healing their wounds, willing to come back for us ...

"I can not continue with this, with what your you represent, with everything around you, with the beasts, with Jt, he is your shade and always will be ... If he has to choose, he choose you above all the rest ...

I do not know what will become of my life now that my right hand has been shattered. I do not know if I can handle a gun again ... do not you realize what that means?! ... I was born to be a cop, damn it ... If I can not be, what I become?! ... "

Vincent left to say everything that was inside. She had to.

\- I'm wrong, and Joe has appeared at the right time to ask me to return to normal ... to try to be the one that was and forget all this ...

\- And what about Cat ?. - Interrupted him.

She shifted uncomfortably in bed. She did not like the question.

\- Cat has a whole family of Vanhelsings willing to give his life for her, and you. Possibly, I will transfer Archive until it recovers hand, if it ever does, and then we'll see ...

Vincent knew she was not lying, really wanted to do all that.

\- Tess, after what has happened and all you know, it's normal to want to dissociate yourself from it, but ... - looked into her eyes -. Do you think you can replace Jt by Joe ... .- he rose from the bed and went to the window -. Tell me, looking into my eyes, not wanting to follow Jt ...

She looked at him but bowed his head.

\- You know I can not lie ... of course I love him, but there are forces that are not the work of being together .. it's too dangerous ...

\- I Do not want to be heavy, but you must realize that it is difficult to do what you're doing ..

\- What is it I'm doing?

\- Go against your heart ..

She shook her head.

\- Stop it ! ... The decision has been made ... Yesterday, Joe told me he was divorced ..- she said -. Another point in his favor.

Vincent did not give up.

\- Maybe now you are free, but you estás.- not seeing that Tess did not want to accept change of subject -. As Cat's better, I'll bring her to see you.

\- Thanks Vincent ... Yes, please, I have really wanted to see her again ... and .. ..- fear poked her eyes. ... Do not forget that Gabe can be out there, injured and totally out of control.

Vincent imagined, and a shiver down his spine. There could be nothing worse.

* * *

When she stepped onto the porch, an ugly spectacle was found. At least there were three bodies lying on the grass.

Mark was lying on the floor of the porch, with what appeared to be a bullet wound in the thigh. He himself was making a tourniquet with a belt. Cat crouched and began to crawl to his aid.

Suddenly, they heard strange noises in the trees and saw Stuart appeared, dragging a body that threw the grass. She wore a deep wound in the throat. He was dead.

\- Everything is clear .- He said upon arriving in their height-. Mark ... .- he looked it - ... I know it hurts, but take your phone right now and call center, to say that if there is a notice of Riverside Drive by shooting, which has been a covert FBI operation , that do not bother to go.

Mark nodded.

\- You can not swallow it ... .- told skeptical. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started dialing. The movement made him cringe in pain.

\- Yeah, but we will gain time to get rid of the bodies of the men of Anthony ...

Cat looked at him.

\- Do you know who they are?

He nodded.

\- The minions of a devoted collaborator. The hospital saved his entire family from certain death ... Now he is in charge of hospital security ... among other things ...

Stuart moved closer to the corpses, Bob, Nick and a young redhead from a same age as Mark, went with him. It had to be Kevin. She could only think of something, Heather ...

Cat then noticed that there was another man, wearing blood-stained clothes and covered his head with a hood. It was to her.

He approached Mark and examined the wound.

\- Do not worry has not touched anything vital, the bullet entered and emerged affecting the muscle ... just good disinfection and will sew ...

Cat recognized that voice ... but it was not possible.

At that time Kevin, came and helped Mark to stand up and took him away to the porch.

\- Catherine, I'm your cousin .- said by way of greeting. ... I take him home .. I think you have to talk. - He said smiling. Down the steps, and they went toward the road.

The hooded man turned to face her. It was removing the slow to the astonishment of her.

\- Cat ... It's me.

She could not believe it. The man in front, with a shaved head could not be the person that voice belonged ... she noticed his eyes, searching ... and just finding him ..

She threw herself into his arms. She could hardly speak.

Nick, Bob and Stuart, began to collect the bodies of those who had fallen. Robert kept thinking that this was no longer going back.

What he missed was that they had not sent any beast to stop them. Maybe they did not have that now, and looked at Evan was still hugging Cat, were more. Stuart approached him and said something quietly, nodded and went to get the car.

A minute later had left them alone. Cat had not ceased to mourn at all times while still holding him.

\- I saw you ... You were dead ... the bullets had ...- was she could say at last after much try -. How is that possible? ...- Suddenly the answer formed in her mind.-. What have they done?! ...

Evan pulled her closer to him ..

\- Many things ... I was resuscitated, but I'm not him it was, as you can see ..

Catherine looked up and touched his face.

\- But you're alive ...

\- A change of work for them all this time ... I have done things that condemn me to hell for all eternity ... but at least I know we can finish them ... and I think now is the time ..

\- But they are many and have so much power ... .- she said, a little sad.

\- Yes ... but they are not invincible ... but they create.

Cat's eyes filled with tears.

\- Evan, did you get Heather to get there?

He smiled.

\- Sure ..- she separated from her and took her hand -. From the moment I saw her, I knew I had to protect her and that I have done ... Kevin also helped.

She smiled.

\- I have to see her ..

\- Must rest. Has gone through very tough situations and still, have to go through any more ..

They were out on the porch and were walking toward the Reynolds's house.

Cat strongly tightened the belt of her bathrobe before going outside. What I'd give jeans !.

Halfway, and while Evan had in broad strokes what had happened to him, a wonder arose in her mind.

\- Evan ... my father was aware of that you were alive?!

He shrugged.

\- I think so ... Kevin kept in touch with them .. and they all decided to tell me what you were doing. They did, when they knew they could trust me.

Cat crossed her arms, downright annoying.

\- I will kill my father.

* * *

Angela waited for Vincent, at the door of 125. She was dressed in dark jeans and a purple shirt. She wore her hair in a high bun and not a drop of makeup.

\- You does not need anything to be beautiful .. .- Vincent said when reached her height.

\- Yes ... great to have 58 years ... I know ...

\- Do not torture yourself like that ...

She nodded.

\- Come on, let .- he grabbed her arm directing it toward the stairs -. I have to ask you to do something for me before going to talk to the captain.

* * *

He wore all night reading the records of the missing who had the Vargas and Chandler on their desks detectives for some time.

The more he looked, more he realized, the enormity of it they could have been so blind !. It was obvious that there was a relationship between the two factories on fire and the disappearance of those people over the years.

Right after talking to Tesshe had returned to call the manager Reagan, to tell the details she had revealed to him. He understood that they had kept certain things, she and Chandler, mainly because they believed it was difficult, but anyway, going to be complicated, a judge authorize a hospital registration, with those evidence. They had to find something else.

Massaged eyelids. He had not slept all night and needed another coffee as soon as possible. Fortunately, the FBI had taken charge of the search for the bombs that in theory, he had put the nutcase, who had flown factories, and almost, Vargas with one. Catherine was still missing and it was beginning to worry him, and considering what Tess had told him ... How could anyone become a psychopath of the overnight ?.

When he was going to get up to go to stretch their legs and for strong coffee, someone opened the door to his office. The intake officer appeared, followed by two people, a man and a woman. Ward immediately recognized the man.

\- They want to talk to you, say it is very important.

He nodded again leave the jacket on the rack.

\- Okay, Francis, I got it.

When the door closed, he went straight to Vincent.

\- I've been talking to Tess ... and he told me everything ... or rather, almost everything ... Is anything known about on his wife?!

Vincent put his hands in his trouser pockets.

\- Yes ... she's fine ...

Ward took a deep breath.

\- I'm so glad, say her, come as soon as possible, I have no doubt we will go for the Baker. We would need a witness to someone who is involved and that a judge can come to believe ... - he said something upset.

Vincent smiled

\- Maybe that can fix ...

The woman who was with him and kept discreetly in the background while they talked He went.

\- Captain introduced her to Ms. Angela Baker ... comes to talk about the relationship between the hospital and Mr. Baker ... among other things ...

Ward looked at her as if a miracle ... We strongly shook hands and sat her down in the chair across from his desk.

\- Are you sure of what you will do? Anything you say can make it go to court to testify ... We would not want to back down then. Once this starts and can not be stopped ... .- he warned as serious as he could.

She nodded.

\- Do not worry. I will not do it. - she looked one second to Vincent, which had been placed next to the window.

\- Do you want me to call your lawyer?

\- No ... It's not necessary.

Ward bit her lip.

\- Well, then let me speak for a moment on the phone ... I want the prosecutor to be present to assess what we could have picked up the phone ... .- -. We must do things right .. This is very important

\- I know. - She said, nodding again.

He started dialing, when suddenly, the office door opened and Detective Henderson entered. Everyone looked intrigued expecting him to say that he had come.

But the unexpected happened, pulled a pistol from his back, and he pointed to Angela chest and shot him. She fell from the chair.

Vincent saw everything in slow motion. When Henderson was about to shoot Ward, he jumped at an incredible speed and push the right captain to dodge the bullet, which was embedded in the wall.

When Ward reacted to the coup he saw Vincent with the eyes of a strange color, between yellow and amber and with his face unrecognizable, headed toward the detective, he pointed it at his head and fired, but Vincent, dodged a simple movement of the same.

He could see the look of terror on the face of the detective, when he saw Vincent went for him ... something in his movements reminded him of a feline about to hunt his prey.

\- Do not'll catch me alive ... Damn monster !. - He said -. However much you to try ... you can not stop us. - Henderson said, trying to keep his composure, and without more, turned the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Angela let out a little cry, while Ward stood, watching collapsed.

Vincent looked at the detective's body, lying on the ground at his feet, and relaxed,

Ward stopped observing absorbed. He shook his head, as his had awakened from a dream, and rose from the ground.

\- I'm going out to invent something coherent to explain all this ...

At that moment, the door opened and three police officers with guns drawn. They saw Henderson's body on the floor.

Ward explain that he had some kind of psychotic break and had told him he was tired of being what it was ... that the world was rotten and that they ruled more .. After he had fired and then committed suicide. Possibly due to his nervousness, he had not reached them ..

\- Call the coroner to come ...

Few moments alone remained.

Vincent turned quickly looking to Angela she had taken off her blouse she wore, tried to take off bulletproof vest, that Vincent had told him to get. It was necessary to prevent any unexpected ... and was right to do so.

\- As burning ! ... .- said as she struggled to breathe normally.

\- Yes, I know, but just save your life ...

Vincent helped and I ended up removing. Angela, the area where the bullet had hit massaged through the shirt she wore beneath the vest.

He got to sit in the chair.

Ward went straight to him.

-Mr. Keller, I owe my life ... - he said -. I call the Reagan tax ... Do not worry it is trustworthy, very trustworthy and take statement to Ms. Baker, but this time will be extra measures, no one can enter the room ...

"I just saw things I can not understand, and agree with some that the detective Vargas, told me ... But she forgot to tell me you were one of them ... Which makes me think of all the cases that the detective Chandler resolved ... "

\- Please, Captain, we are not all equal and I can assure you that we are more victims than executioners ...

He nodded.

\- Do not worry, your secret is safe with me ... And now I'm going to make that call. - Approaching the phone said, quickly -. We have much to talk about ...

* * *

When he reached the hospital, he asked for her in the ICU and told him that she had gone to floor.

After Vincent was out of the house, he took 10 minutes to get off the ground, but when he did he had made a decision. He showered, was arranged, as best he could, and went out, willing to do whatever it took to not stay away from him.

When she reached her room, through the open door, he saw that his father was about to leave. He waited in the hallway for him to come out and then entered him, praying she was alone.

And he was lucky because it was. She was sitting in bed with eyes fixed on the window.

\- Hi! - He greeted upon entering.

Tess turned and Jt, noted that holding her breath for a few seconds. Then she pulled herself and saw that again be cold woman who had been after to kiss Joe.

\- If you come to tell me that Cat is ok, Vincent has been to tell me ...

He slowly approached the bed.

\- No, I do not come to that ... I figured he would do ... ..- he sat on the bed -. I come to ask why? Just that ... I think I deserve an explanation ... .- he said without taking his eyes off her, at any time.

Tess shifted uncomfortably in bed.

\- Well, I just realized, when I saw Joe, yesterday, waking from anesthesia, which pleased me very much that he was here and still loved him ... Nothing more ...

Jt nodded sympathetically.

\- He was here when you woke up from anesthesia ?. - He asked in amazement.

\- Yes ... It was here beside me. - Placed great emphasis on the words sound clear. Of course, it was a lie, but Jt did not know. What if it was true, was that she had awakened alone, without him at her side.

\- I'm glad ... I had to leave ..

\- Si..Vincent told me ... you had to help Cat and it's great that you did ..

\- Yes ... Cat is ok. - He looked into her eyes. She held his gaze for a few seconds, but then lowered it.

Jt took his injured hand.

\- Does it hurt much? Was really bad in the ambulance ..

\- Quite ... - Despite the bandages he could feel his touch ...shehad to make it out already now!, otherwise inevitably end up in his arms. He had not realized until now, the effect he had on her and could not understand why, never would.

\- You better go, Joe, must be about to arrive ... and I do not wish you were here when I do ...

\- Why? .- He asked still holding her hand-. He knows nothing right? I can be just a good friend ...

Such talk slow and calm she was getting on hernerves. He should have been angry and yell, and instead, there he was, stroking her hand ...

\- Yeah, but still, I want you to go ...

He nodded.

\- Okay, your demands ... .- but instead of getting up, walked over to her. Tess hit his head on the pillow. He came so that few centimeters separated their mouths.

-Take Care. - He said and kissed her slightly stooping. At first she refused and tried to remove him, but he grabbed her waist pulling her gently. And that Tess gave up ... let him kiss her, opening her mouth and taking him by the neck, and had to have been a long, passionate kiss, but just then, Jt pulled away.

\- I'd better not go, Joe, come now ... - said while they were still together. She nodded, still looking his lips.

I stood up and walked to the door, when he was leaving, he turned.

\- Never forget one thing Tess ... I love you and now if you need space to think about Joe, and on you or whatever, you'll have ... but if you ever want me back, just have to come see me and invite me a beer and it will resume where we left off. - Or, in a nutshell, "let her free and always will love you," he thought looking at her, one last time. "Hopefully work" ... he was going to miss her very much.

And with that, he left the room.

Tess took a deep breath a few times.

Had to be strong ... had everything decided ... but there was no denying that what you just did Jt was a low blow in every way ... That tranquility, that resignation ... That understanding ... It was all part of his strategy for her return with him ...

And she knew that if returned to kiss, give up. She'd been kissed many times, but what I felt, when Jt, kissed her, it was incredible ... his whole body shaking when she felt his lips on hers .. and the latter had not been an exception and certainly he had given account.

He sighed, despite all convinced of the decision she had taken, but even so closed her eyes, ready to return to enjoy the taste of him in her mouth.

* * *

After leaving the police station euphoric to know that once and for all they were going to enter the Baker, he came to the apartment to find his mobile.

The Reagan prosecutor had actually benefit from Angela, in the witness protection program but anyway, she had her mobile number in case anything happened.

The apartment door was closed. He stood for a while, trying to figure out if it was safe to enter. After a few minutes he decided it was. He took the key that was on the top of the door frame.

He opened it and entered. One turned around making sure nothing was out of place, nor had unwanted guests.

He saw no one. It was toward the wardrobe room. He took a large sports bag and filled it with clothes for Cat and for him.

As had assumed the phone was on the bed. He picked it up and release. A text message appeared nothing else to do. He said something like:

"Vincent got good news, the best. Come and see me tomorrow morning without fail. I think I have."

He sat on the bed and left the mobile side.

He rubbed his forehead ... In this case the destination could not have been more cruel to him and especially to his friend.

He threw the phone to the bag without more, left the apartment ... Catherine had to see as soon as possible to tell everything.

* * *

Heather awoke from a dreamless sleep in a soft and cozy bed in a room with white gauze curtains ..

A soft breeze moved, in flight coming to the foot of the bed. One time stood still contemplating.

She did not recognize the place, but knew it was not the place where he had spent the last few days ... no more needles, no more sedatives ...

She tried to get up but was slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Then she tried again to a sitting,, supported at the black wrought iron headboard.

She looked at herself and saw that they had wearing a peach satin pajamas. Remembered little of what happened in the last hours. Remembered, dizziness, vomiting and having someone made him drink ... Anyone? ... That someone was his angel, who was protecting him all the time, and was finally able to see his face and was ...

With a sudden movement took off the sheets and bedspread off and tried to stand. Nothing doing felt her strength failing and falling. She grabbed the nightstand beside her and made the lamp falling.

She sat on the bed breathing heavily.

Immediately she heard footsteps that they were there. The door swung open, she turned and saw her sister, looking at her worried face, while running toward her.

-¡ Heather! Are you awake! .- she sat beside her and hugged her as hard as he could -. I've been so worried about you ...

Her sister rested her head on his shoulder Cat.

\- You Do not know what it was ... I ... come to think that there would never ... - she began to mourn inconsolably -. I never thought you would come after me ...

At that time, Evan entered the room. He had changed clothes on the other he had brought from the hospital. Heather watched as he approached them.

He no longer wore nothing that could hide.

Heather got up slowly and went to him. Cat helped to keep her from falling.

Evan grabbed at once.

\- You must not get up yet ... you're very weak ... You need rest as you can.

She hugged him.

\- I owe my life and never forget ... .but, Cat told me you were gone. - Catherine and heard looked conspiratorially -. It's a miracle you were there ... How is it possible? ...- Asked. He raised his head and looked at him - .. so what happened? You are ...

He smiled ..

\- Yeah ... I'm strange ... do not worry, unfortunate change of look. - He said. He pushed her slowly toward the bed -. Now you have to keep lying until we say ...

\- I have long time lying down ... - she complained. Suddenly she opened her eyes it. He had remembered something, or rather someone !My God! Tell Gabe, I want to see him .. Why did not come ... .- she looked at her sister? -. Do not tell me that I still have you been bad?

Cat took her hand and sat beside him.

heard knew that the conversation had to be between sisters.

\- I'll wait down Cat ..

She nodded. Heather seeing the faces of the two could not help but think there was something she did not know.

\- Did something happen to him ?. - She asked, putting her hand to her mouth.

Cat swallowed.

\- No, no ... lie down and lean on pillow ...

That was the last Evan heard, before closing the bedroom door behind him.

His nerves were shot coinciding with the release of the room where Heather had been installed. He had heard the powerful voice of Vincent entered the house, calling his wife.

* * *

Vincent entered the hall and the first thing he saw was the table halved. He closed his eyes ... did not want to face it.

The first thing he did was call Cat. Walked past his house and was not, and besides, his special senses it indicated that there had been something. You could see how some people had been fighting at the Garden. He could still smell the odor of fresh blood and gunpowder.

\- Catherine!

A voice came from the library. It was Dana.

\- Vincent, come here ... She's upstairs talking to Heather ...

He would do what she said when he saw someone sideways down the stairs. He thought that would be she and looked up there. But it was not Cat.

A man dressed in black jeans and a white, tall, slim shirt, with wild eyes and a shaved head, looked with growing dread as he descended the stairs.

He recognized immediately and the surprise was such that the gym bag which wore clothes, fell from his hand.

He stood still thinking how it could be possible that he was alive. They had stitched shots. It was impossible ... unless they take him to him, that tunnel and made him a miracle.

Vincent smiled .. Why not? .. They'd just take away a woman who had more than 200 years pretending to be 60 ... It was perfectly possible that Evan Marks was coming down the stairs of the house of Reynolds, at that time.

\- At least you smile ... it's more than you could expect from this reencounter ..- Evan said as he approached him. He was very nervous, almost it seemed he was afraid.

Vincent could feel his pulse, sweat running over his forehead, but could also feel more. It felt strength, felt a connection with him. He noticed a little more physical. That skin so pale and his eyes with dilated pupils tremendously ... That, he had seen before ... Possible Side Effects.

\- How you made them ?. - He asked seriously.

Evan smiled.

\- Saving my life, and the way they made me who you are ...

The conversation between them had for many hours and they knew only with each other's eyes, but at that time, Cat, left Heather's room and started down the stairs. Both turned at once toward it ... Vincent looked at Evan ... "demons can hear it too," he thought and he did not like the least bit.

When Cat saw them under the stairs.

She threw herself into the arms of her husband.

\- Vincent ... as you've missed ... Mark told me about Doc .. I'm sorry .. Much ... It was a great opportunity.

He took her face with his hands and kissed her.

\- I know, do not worry, we have other ... Then I'll tell you all ... But first tell me, how are you? Do you have memories of everything that happened? - He asked as he kept kissing her ...

\- Well ... I'm fine and yes, I have all the memories ...- was her reply, getting slightly red - ... and Heather is also well .. - she turned and took the Evan's hand -. Thanks to him, she's fine ... Evan, was working at the hospital, but they could never buy your soul ... always tried to help us ...

Vincent nodded.

\- I'm sure of it ... do not forget that he sacrificed so that we could escape ... .- he said this while looking at Evan -. Let's go ...- he told Cat-. I have to tell you a lot of things.

He took her wife's hand and together they went to the library, followed by Evan. Vincent smiled noticing how your pulse came down ... he had no fear of him.

Came the English style of the Reynolds's room and saw that there was a family reunion.

When Cat came from home, she found Heather lying on the couch. She was unconscious. Evan went to her, as she were telling all they had done in the hospital ... she was horrified to think of what her innocent sister had to have happened.

He examined her and found that she had been given, had taken effect. Then he himself went into the arms, which was Mark's room, and there, between Dana, who had melted into a hug around her, and she changed her clothes and left her lying.

Evan later, as sewed the wound Mark's leg, Lynn told them why she was there.

She was one of the few women who had survived a mutation like Vincent, and the hospital used as a guinea pig. She went to Cat, and greeted, glad it was not necessary and that had thanked them out of there.

\- We are not many, who have endured so long ... - he said -. I tried to help Heather in all I could ... I would hate to be alone again.

\- How are you feeling now asked Kevin .-?. He was a little disoriented now that he knew that his life was over lying, for that reason intuited, like, must be feeling Lynn.

She looked at him shaking his head from side to side.

\- I do not know ... for the time ... can you tell me what day it is today?

\- July 15, 2014 ... ..

She rose from the chair where she had sat.

\- My God! that's impossible ... I ... took me ... to ...

\- What year ?. - Mark asked intrigued, like all ...

She looked at him with wide eyes.

\- 1971 ...

\- And you had, how old ?. - Kevin asked.

\- 27 ... - everyone realized that seemed little more ...

She was unable to speak, sitting on the couch, trying to absorb what she had learned.

At that time, Bob, Nick and Stuart went there after getting rid of the bodies of men from De Lucca ..

They told the story of Lynn. Stuart went to her and picked her up.

\- I know you have many questions ...

She nodded.

\- My family, my boyfriend ...

Stuart hugged her.

\- Come with me ... let's take a walk in the garden ... At this hour of the morning is spectacular ...

He took her gripped his arm.

Cat had not seen him since. He imagined that Stuart himself, would have talked to her.

Now, with her husband at her side, she entered the room and found her again, and with all other members of her family and including Stuart and a woman, dressed in black pants and a red T-shirt, his back was facing the garden through the large window. Cat was going to ask who she was, when others went for Vincent.

They asked what was what happened with Markus, and all his attention went to him ... He told them what he had found and also that the good doctor had left a message on his mobile saying that things were going well ...

Mark said out loud what everyone thought:

\- How they found out you were working on your cure? Surely there is someone in the hospital that works for them, sure ...

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... It's the only explanation ... Poor Doc ... if he had no worried about me ... he would be alive now.

The woman at the window spoke still looking outward.

\- You are absolutely right Mr. Keller ..

Vincent looked at her visibly upset, but decided to ignore her. They had to know sooner what happened with Angela.

\- I've been with Miss Baker in the police station ...

Cat, who went back to ask who was that woman turned to her husband quickly when he heard that.

\- Did you get that she declare? .- asked in amazement.

Vincent smiled. She leaned into his arms.

\- What happened? .- Dana asked hopefully.

Vincent licked his lips and smiled.

\- Despite a setback to another, she declared, and your captain ... and you believed her. - He told Cat-. What has happened these days has made him reflect and tonight has been to see Tess.- Cat was going to ask for it, but Vincent did not let her -. Tess is well Cat ... Do not worry.

"She told everything, and he has seen me today, in full transformation, meaning that he's of ours.

He has convinced the director of the police to take all this research with the utmost of caution, which is carried with the utmost caution .. and have accessed, in the light of the evidence presented.

Angela has had throughout its history, including the experiments you know, who have spent years doing ... and has also had the secret of his father. "

\- In this way. - Looked at his watch - .In few hours a select group of policemen, entered the Baker with a search warrant .. You said that we can be present. We know that look.

In the faces of all was joy contained, was a big step, but had to be careful. Stuart was the first to speak.

\- We will enter through the tunnels ... so the'll take unawares.

\- Why the tunnels ?. - Nick asked suspiciously -. we can find the Morgan's beasts out there ... it's not safe to do that ...

Stuart took a deep breath before speaking again.

\- Some of these animals are not of Morgan and eager to get out and show their true face ...

Nick approached him pissed.

\- I never will trust in a beast ...

The woman in the window spoke again.

\- That I disagree ... I can assure you that together with hybrids, it is much more dangerous. - she was turning slowly, to be right in front of Vincent ... but nevertheless I see, you have long been working with one, and I do not think there is much difference between him and them ... They are inherently unstable ... If you trust one, why not trust others? Although if you admit my experience, I will say that none is worthy of such trust.

Cat turned when she heard those words.

\- Who the hell are you to say that? You don't know Vincent.

When she saw her face, staring at her husband, she was speechless. She could only look into those blue eyes ... Blue Storm.

Vincent grabbed her tightly around the waist. She turned to him, slightly annoyed. He, looked with deep distaste for women.

\- Vincent, what happens? Who is she?

Her husband cleared his throat, but still, his voice was dry and hard.

\- Cat ... she's ... Rebecca.

**To be continued .. Thank you so much for reading, beasties... Only two more... Kisses and hugs for all..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX **(This chapter was published on June 2, in Spanish)

When Catherine was gone, she lay down on the bed and continued crying.

How could it be true what had just to tell her sister? Gabe could not have done all that ... but then, who else?

She did not remember anything since they'd made love that day. She was on the bed with him and when she awoke everything had changed,

But what she could not understand is that according to her sister, Gabe was just like Vincent and after doing what he had done to her, had kidnapped Catherine, because she was the only one that he really wanted.

He never wanted to, he just simply useher. That was what hurt most, feeling a poor silly girl, which could deceive in any way.

She again broke to mourn and strongly pressed her face against the pillow.

No, it could not be the case, there must be more. Things that Cat had not told her ...

Evan was gone when Cat had begun to talk ... he must also be aware.

She sat on the bed and remembered then, Lynn speed when she left her hospital bed, the screams, she heard that night, and the subtle change in her eyes when Evan told her to go with them ...

She shook her head unable to assimilate all that was coming, but at the same time, a determination never thought she had, took hold of her. She had to know the whole truth.

She took gulps air and out of bed.

It is noticed in a chair next to the window had been left a white blouse and linen trousers. She dressed slowly, trying not to get dizzy. They had nothing left to put on, but it did not matter, the wooden floor was especially warm.

She took another breath and closed her eyes for a moment to see if could walk without falling. Evan was right, was particularly weak.

She started toward the door and when she came, opened it slowly.

She stepped into a hallway that led to a staircase on the right. She was walking slowly toward her.

He lowered the stairs slowly, holding tightly to the railing, making just noise and the first thing she heard was her sister scream:

\- Who the hell are you to say that? Vincent doen't know ...

Then silence and then again Cat.

\- Vincent, what .. Who is she?

She continued down, then heard the voice of a man. Vincent.

\- Cat ... she's ... Rebecca.

From the tone of voice of the two, he concluded that there was something important happening. She went to the door and stood glued to the wall trying to get anyone to see.

She looked out in time to see Cat, rely on the arm of her husband and a long table behind the couch.

* * *

Catherine had to hold tight to the arm of Vincent, because a long and intense dizziness ran through from top to bottom.

\- It can not be possible ...

Rebecca change the expression on her face as she watched her. A sweetness that before, none had seen spread across her features.

\- Yes, I am. - She said softly -. And you must be Catherine. Stuart and your father have been updating ...

Cat swallowed before speaking again. As much as I think that Rebecca had lived longer than normal, he never could have imagined that she was alive, now. It was too much.

However, despite the initial shock, she could only think, in front of the woman who had written the diaries that had so affected her life.

All the anger she had felt before, suddenly disappeared.

\- Rebecca ... .- the tone of her voice had dropped considerably, but still could not help but try to get her out of her mistake with Vincent -. He is not like the others ... he's different.

Stuart intervened at that time,

\- Rebecca, you have to give it a try ... Vincent, has not grown under its wings as I told you -. He glanced toward Vincent -. He is special ..

\- I just want to protect her ... - she said looking at Ca t. I do not want to go through what I went through ...

\- I know ... and I understand, but I can swear that's the closest I've ever met ...

Just then the Vincent's phone rang.

It was, Captain Ward. Vincent gave it to Catherine.

\- Is your boss, has said he would call me when he had news.

She took it.

Her captain was straight to the point in time Cat greeted him.

\- We have gone to Baker's home, with a search warrant. We found him sitting in an armchair in the attic. The two people who were with him had been disconnected. They were still alive, we've moved to New York General, for that address, as doctors say, will not hold much, but the strangest thing is that it seemed he was waiting for us ...

\- Someone must have told him that Angela would testificar.- said Cat for an explanation.

\- It can be ...

Cat nodded.

-. Maybe your visit to Sta Baker, has been put on the alert ...

Vincent nodded conversation

When Angela agreed to go to the police station, he immediately thought, go for army vest ... and had fully successful.

\- Anyway, it seems very strange that we were waiting quietly ... .- said Ward on the other side.

Cat was thinking a few seconds and then realized the move.

\- Damn!He's buying time ... it is gaining time for delay, the more going to the hospital ..

\- That that ...! he will not get away with it, now under that. Catherine, said all imperative -. I want on the outer door of the Baker in half an hour ... Bring your gun ...

\- I think it's buried ...

His boss was silent on the other side.

\- We'll talk about it later, I'll take one .. Nor has the board?

\- No ...

\- That will be difficult to cover ... but invent a good excuse .. - was noticeable that the issue was concerned, internal affairs would have to intervene and that was never good. It would have to resort to Frank to fix it quietly, but if necessary, would be done.

He hung up the phone.

Cat gave it to Vincent and they began to organize.

\- I have to be at the door of the hospital within an hour ... I think Stuart's right, when you enter the tunnels, especially if anyone in them that can help us ..

\- I can attest to this ... ..- said Rebecca -. They helped us out.

All others looked puzzled. All except Stuart.

\- They were there watching us while we fled, so we had no problems ... .- explained.

Kevin and Evan could not believe it.

\- So it's true .. there are beastsw there that are not under the control of Morgan ... -. Nick said, looking warily at Stuart.

\- You'll take a long time saying ...

Bob placed order.

\- No time to discuss this now .. We have to leave. Stuart, can you contact them?

He nodded.

\- Well ... do it! - looked at Cat-. You, Dana and Evan, will go to the police.

Vincent, Kevin, Stuart, and I enter the basements. We will be in constant contact. Mark're staying here. - It was an order. He turned and looked at Lynn, and Rebecca ..-. Will you come?

\- I will. - - Rebecca, determined said-. I would not miss it for anything.

She lynn by contrast, strongly he shook his head.

\- I will not return to that place, anymore.

At that time, without notice, Vincent went to the door of the room and grabbed Heather's arm which was hidden listening attentively to the conversation.

She resisted slightly.

\- She also stays. - He said, referring to his sister in law.

Cat thought he could deal with Vincent, but did nothing about it. Simply let go of his arm and went to where the others were with a determined step.

She took her sister's hand.

\- Do not worry Cat ... I could not resist to hear ... No more lies, I want to know the truth of all this, very hard and difficult to assimilate it.

Lynn approached her.

\- I can tell you mine ... do you want to do it ?. Do you trust me ?. - said in the hope that it did. Needed a friend.

Heather looked at her and smiled

\- Of course I do,

Mark from the couch, went to Cat and Evan.

\- I'll tell you little by little has happened and is happening now ...

Heather looked at him suspiciously.

\- First you have to tell me who you are, do not you think? . - she said gravely. Cat was amazed by his attitude so determined.

He smiled.

\- Honey ... he's my brother ... .- said smiling.

\- What? your brother ... - she repeated stunned. Look at both with an open mouth.

\- Well, more like my half brother. - she said -. That man over there .- said pointing to Bob -. Is Bob Reynolds, my biological father.

Heather glanced toward the gray-haired man that told her sister.

\- So ... it was true. You always knew where your father was ... Gabe told me ... .- something to say his name crossed her throat and had to stop talking.

Mark made the effort to get up, dragged his injured leg and grabbed Heather by the hand, to take her to the couch.

\- Come with me, Heather, I'll tell you a long story that goes back a long time ago ... but you have to have the mind as open as possible ... .- She was carried away. Mark looked at Cat and Vincent -. Dont worry ... We will take care of everything.

Cat nodded and picked up the bag that had brought Vincent, the apartment and changed clothes in seconds. They said goodbye to those who stayed and went out of the house. They were divided into two groups that had proposed Bob. Cat and Vincent embraced briefly.

\- Do not risk too. - He whispered Vincent ..

Cat smiled wryly.

\- Do not risk, you, too ... Your side is much more dangerous than mine ... - she said.

He became very serious. He held her by the waist and stuck to her all that he could.

\- I care more about what might happen to you what can happen to me ...

His wife clung to his neck and hugged him as hard as she could.

\- Cat! We have to go ...

Dana's voice was reacted to her. They parted reluctantly from one another and went to their cars.

* * *

The police station was as quiet as an ordinary day. There was no difference between that moment and all that she had been working there.

Catherine, seemed so incongruous. They were about to do something that would have major consequences and no one seemed to have noticed.

Both Dana and she had to go greet the companions who were finding their path. Some asked where she had gotten these days and others, how was Tess. In response, she could only do two things: improvise and lying, albeit with the best smile.

Evan was behind them trying to go unnoticed. Do not want anyone to recognize ... It would be difficult to explain what the hell over there, after incriminate himself as accessory after the fact to the vigilante, and flee.

They entered the office without knocking. They found to the captain Ward and three other people. One of them, big and strong as a bear, was undoubtedly the director of the NYPD, Mr. Frank Reagan and the others were unknown to all three.

Ward moved quickly to Cat.

\- Is you okay? - Said, grabbing her by the shoulders -. It must be in perfect condition, we play a lot with this ... .- he turned to the people who were with him in the office - The director already knows ... These are his sons, the assistant district prosecutor, Erin Reagan and his son, Detective Daniel Reagan *.

Cat shook their hands and proceeded to do her the respective presentations.

The director started talking right after it. He had a deep and strong voice, which gave still more seriously the matter, if that was possible.

\- We have three SWAT teams waiting for my order to go to the hospital ... I think you know exactly what is happening. Prosecutors .- he said looking at her daughter. and I, we have become an idea of what happens there, but I think that there is much more and is much worse than it at first seems.

\- I can assure you sir that you are right; it's much worse than you think ... .- was Dana, you spoke -. Evan and I will indicate you what to look for to give you an idea.

The director continued.

\- According to Vargas he told the detective, know that you have worked in a covert operation call it their own. - Told Dana smiling - ... which has brought to light, things we can not disclose ... Things to frighten thereby the city of New York that is best left in the hands of people who have been fighting them a long time ... Am I wrong?

The three nodded.

\- But if we accede to it, and we stay with a part of all this, I want to know everything, although I seem incredible. I want the citizens of this city carefree sleep, but I sleep better if you know which threats, perhaps, one day, I have to face ... Have I explained well, Detective Chandler? ...

She nodded.

Then change the direction of his gaze to Evan.

\- Doctor Marks ... can you explain what is your relationship with this ?.

Evan took a deep breath before speaking.

\- I worked with them for the last year ... I can say without going into details that have been forced. I'm here to help in any way I can ... .I do not think we can catch them all, because I'm sure somehow have heard, but at least we will end up with what they are doing ...

\- It is impossible that they are on notice ... just what we know ... - Ward assured.

\- Allow me to be skeptical, but I hope I'm wrong ... .- Evan said with a resigned expression.

Detective Reagan rubbed his hands and then spoke:

\- Well, to avoid this, be they better get few before.

Ward opened his desk drawer and pulled out two revolvers.

\- One for you and one for you Chandler Langdon agent ... - He looked at Evan.

\- Do not worry about me ... I'll be right behind you. - Said he said shaking his head. He did not want weapons.

The district attorney showed them the importance of not contaminating evidence and they were the most accurate possible methods ... They did not want problems afterwards ...

Before leaving, Cat turned.

\- I'll ask you something ... you know things here is exceptional ... will not enter anyone into the basement until they reminded me that everything is clear ... and only a few will do for now ... right?

The director looked at her seriously.

\- Okay ... but as I said you want to know everything, and you'll tell me ... .- he stopped talking for a moment and then continued marking the words -. with her husband ...

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Ward, who shrugged.

\- Detective ... you have to understand ... if we all can do as he says, and give a margin to your people ... someone with power needs to know ...

\- And I have this power ... - the director put his hands in the pockets of his trousers -. I do not think you ask too much ... Of course, only what I know ... my sons are excluded from this.

They both nodded. The respect they had for her father was clear in their speech and in their attitude. They just devoted to the party could advertise, nothing more ... More than enough to get them to those who could get in jail for long.

One part of Catherine understood, but another was not convinced it was a good idea. Knew reputation of the director man of integrity, but could be a double-edged sword. She sighed, anyway was beyond repair. Ward had told him about Vincent, which was no other option but to to consent to this meeting.

\- Okay, director, but you must know that my husband is just a victim in all this ... .- leaned against the chair a moment -. and I want to make more of a right to request ... We will first see what we find and give them only what is necessary for investigation ... we do not want certain things to be in the public domain ... The less people know, the better.

After thinking a moment, he nodded.

\- Nobody touch anything until you give the nod. We'll get to the "ordinary" patients and we will take the personnel. Then we wait ...

Cat also nodded in agreement.

Detective Reagan, from the door, put them in a hurry.

\- We better go now, Mr. Director .- said with some irony - ... please call the SWAT ... the party starts.

* * *

They entered the tunnels basements laundry in 42th East. Vincent did not want to ask why the owners had left them spend so naturally.

Robert barely spoke two words with one of them and drove toward it. They opened a hidden by a wooden shelf and all of them entered a tunnel gate.

Vincent realized that it was very similar, which was underneath Sam's lab. Stone everywhere.

Robert, Nick and Kevin turned on their flashlights. Rebecca clutched at Stuart's arm .

He made them to walk in a northerly direction, and after 15 minutes, stopped dead. Vincent senses detected something coming toward them.

Saw the shadows appear, man figure.

Vincent tensed himself see anything else. It was the beast that had bitten him.

Stuart was placed before him.

\- Vincent! He's a friend ... trust me ...

\- How will you be a friend ... almost killed me!

\- Believe me ... if I had taken any of the other two, yes, you'd be dead ...

\- I destroyed the neck ...

The beast spoke at that time.

\- I made you immune ...

Vincent crossed his arms.

\- Do you mean, to muscle paralyzing? . - Cat had told him that Markus had discovered later, to do the autopsy to the senators.

\- When did you bite it immune to it. Now, though one of them can gouge his fangs will not paralyze you. You'll have an opportunity to defend ...

Stuart turned to Hugh. I had heard, like Nick, he took away his gun safe as well as Kevin.

Robert seemed to be the one to trust him. He and Rebecca, who stood at his side without moving a muscle staring at the beast.

\- We have to go ...- said Stuart and began to walk.

\- Yes, we must hurry, it seems that something is afoot ... - He looked at Vincent -. We'll finish this conversation in another time.- Vincent stared at him very seriously and walked behind them, like the others.

Around a bend to the right, the stone walls, became concrete walls. They were following their contour and reached a steel door. Suddenly, Hugh stopped. He hit the concrete stronger and a panel moved sideways. Nick, Kevin and Robert pointed to the gap left by the wall opening.

Stuart told them to be prepared.

\- How it has been opened? .- Asked Vincent. He noticed a presence across which was gone in a second.

He was starting to get nervous, what if it was a trap? What if they could not to trust Stuart? ...

Hugh entered.

Neither spoke as they entered a small room unpainted concrete, which had as its only furniture three narrow chairs and a table. A pair of fluorescent lit it.

Vincent immediately noticed a door located halfway up. A brown steel door. He recognized it immediately. It was like the door had been in Sam's lab. The door of an oven.

They walked inland. They got a small metal ramp and came to another steel door.

There, Hugh punched a code of 8 digits and the door opened. On the other hand, they saw only darkness, punctuated occasionally by emergency lights located above some doors.

\- Shit! .- Exclaimed Hugh. They left us in the dark ...

Nick stared at him and was about to take aim at his head when his brother stopped him.

\- Nick, no! - He ordered.

Hugh turned seriously looking at the pale, thin man who observed him with growing distrust.

He looked straight ahead.

\- We do not split up ... would not be good ... .- he said as a warning.

He went into the hallway. Others came after him.

\- Although we came to know that I do not believe they're gone all. .- He said worried.

Rebecca spoke then.

\- They'll be inside, hidden laboratories ...

Kevin nodded, she was right.

Hugh looked suspicious.

\- Stuart said we have to help some people out of here ... but you're special ... .- he turned to the Berseker.-. We did not say anything about her, Stuart ..

\- I had not the slightest idea she was here ...

The hybrid would not ask more.

\- Well, in this case the lady is right .- said -. ... Will be within laboratories. If all doors are closed are isolated ...

Just then they came to one of those doors.

Before they could dial the code, the door opened.

\- Damn! .- Said Stuart. He pushed Rebecca into the hallway and yelled to stay with them, as his body began to change.

Hugh and Vincent did the same. The latter rather contagious, and felt no threat inside. He was confused and although it was hard to recognize quite scared. He could not forget that these beasts had not been given any opportunity the last time you had encountered them, confront them if she did not know how it would end.

The three beasts came first, then the men brandishing their weapons.

They were in a laboratory low ceiling, which seemed to have suffered a tornado. Blue emergency lights, it still made it seem more apocalyptic. Tables and chairs thrown against walls. All instruments shattered, its pieces scattered on the floor ... They were gone and did not want to leave anything.

The beast had become Vincent, kept thinking they'd let them in and that he was very worried. That and he could not feel anything.

They walked according to Hugh, who moved his grotesque head from side to side. They passed through another door and went to a huge room divided in part by white chipboard panels.

Vincent could hear something there. The rapid beat of a heart, a human heart. He glanced to where it was. A door at the back allowed him to go to another room ... whoever he was, there it was.

He was going in that direction when a roar drove him back and turn around.

Seven great beasts came out of the darkness and loomed over them. Vincent surprised wondered why he had not felt.

Nick started shooting without thinking twice. The beasts moved quickly hiding in the darkness where the emergency lights did not come.

All were still waiting to appear again. No noise around not hear.

The six had formed a circle that allowed them to control all the addresses where they could attack them.

Then, Vincent noticed two presences who approached them down the hallway ..

A woman's scream broke the silence and tranquility that had settled over the room. From every corner came while the beasts of the Consortium. They rushed after them, surrounding them.

While Vincent struggled with one of them, much stronger than him, he could make out in the dim light, continuous flashes of the guns being fired relentlessly. He heard screams and growls, sounds of fighting and shooting, and worse, were two more.

A moment turned toward the door that would appear, as he dodged the blow of the fist tremente the beast that was aimed at his shoulder, and saw them enter. Two huge beasts that headed them showing his powerful fangs.

One was to him. One thought ran his savage mind, if you had problems the fight against one, how the hell was going to fight against two? ... It was prepared to withstand everything. A sixth sense told him that they would not get out alive ... His mind went blank, and the beast sought to Cat, image of her smiling after making love to her, was with him while preparing to fight to his last strength.

But suddenly, everything changed.

The beast, which had just arrived, pounced on that Vincent was attacking. He turned and saw another, went to him with raised claws. He raised his arm and could parry the blow, downloading turn a punch in the stomach hard his opponent. He bent and gave him one of his claws on the head knocking him to the ground. Take a quick look around and saw others trying to retain Bob with weapons while Hugh and Stuart were thrown into melee.

The berserk was fighting two of them. One clung to his back and began to choke him, while the other, approached with his mouth open and outstretched arm, ready to extract the heart.

But the legendary beast, was not going to allow, with a quick motion, he grabbed him trying to drown, of the head and threw it over him, throwing him on the other attacker. The two fell.

Vincent, looking with one eye, as that he had dejected the beast turned on its feet, watched as the other beast that had just arrived, grabbed one of the attackers of Stuart, from behind and broke his neck movement abrupt.

He kept looking over there, knowing that the fight was more equal, and turned to face his opponent. He went to him fast with your hand up, ready to break him neck with one blow, when suddenly he heard a shot, and the back of the head of the beast, with which he fought, disappeared from their sight, turned into a bloody mass

\- Whether it was time to bust some ..- he heard Nick said. As he turned put a charger in the gun -. Can never have enough bullets.

Vincent as the only answer shook his head from side to side and taught fangs.

\- I see that we agree. - He said with a wink and no more, fired again.

Meanwhile, Hugh had just burst chest others of them, opening in sternum and Kevin and Bob kept controlled to another, shooting nonstop. The beast was losing a lot of blood, because he could not dodge all the bullets, but still remained standing and his position was jumping to the two, as soon as you stop shooting.

Vincent was in helping them. It was launched by the beast knocking him down and as he defended digging their claws into the thigh, he felt the rage building inside and caught so early in the fight, jabbed his fist in the heart and pulled it out .

He stared at the big animal half human half body of the beast for a few seconds, feeling the blood running down his arm. Something inside him, he was making his way slowly, reaching his brain ... he felt something incredible ... I felt powerful.

As a man, he could save lives and as a beast, he could remove ...

Then he heard Nick's voice screaming.

\- Those who remain are removed ..! We must catch them. - And he went after them, to the door where Vincent had heard nerve of a human heart beats ...

Hugh, Stuart and Vincent watched as he ran toward it, and shouted at once with the strange voice of the beasts:

-¡ NO! ...

But he did not hear them.

Only he stopped running when, on entering the room, three bullets were embedded in his chest, one directly in his heart.

* * *

Since they had entered the hospital accompanied by troops, who had deployed the director Reagan, they had not found anyone who worked there.

Patients had been completely abandoned. Some of what they had asked them what they had not even noticed. Everything worked perfectly and suddenly, there was no one.

How could it be possible that they had heard so soon? And they had evaporated? .. Cat was sure where they had gone, but chase was the work of others. She thought Vincent and closed her eyes.

Upon entering, Dana had gone to the office of Rosenthal. Cat and Evan had accompanied her, while special forces claimed the areas through which they passed and approached the door that separated the east wing of the rest of the building.

When they arrived at the door of the first floor they made it explode.

Evan had told them that there was where most of the illegal experiments were performed.

Along the way, Cat had asked the captain to all those who were found in that wing were held there for a few hours until it could put a place where Evan and another person, thought Kevin, would carefully examine them.

Elsewhere, they would not know exactly what had to look to find out if these people really were good.

Catherine prayed so they could find greatest number of people alive.

As they reached the office, they began to notice a burning smell. They ran as fast as they could and to get Evan opened the door to find that the room was on fire.

There were not too many, nor too smoke, which had just followed that provoke.

Evan stepped into the hall and took one of them extinguishers. He entered the room and sprayed the area where the fire was most intense. Meanwhile Cat and Dana, pulled the curtains to prevent the fire from spreading and pulled out of the office.

Gradually the flames gave way and within minutes the smoke had disappeared. Dana walked over the place where had started the fire.

She recognized it even though it had been destroyed. It was the drawer where she had been the file of Rebecca. They had burned the oldest, most important, undoubtedly cases.

She could not help thinking it would have on those records. It was a pity, but seeing as he had been, he could not get anything out of there.

On the other wall, where they were the latest, quickly realized that lacked many folders.

\- Shit .- cried! -. They have destroyed part of the records.

Cat is walked around the room and saw a shredder. She removed the tank and could barely hold: it was full.

\- They're here ..- told Dana.

As she spoke her phone rang.

She took and spoke a few words with the person on the other side. Then she hung up.

\- Is the captain ... it seems to have followed your instructions and have come to the room where they had to Heather ...

\- Let's go possibly find patients there. - Evan said.

Dana stood still.

\- If you allow me ... I'll stay organized all this ... I'll fix anything that is interesting, so we can take them as ...

They nodded and left the room toward the east wing.

An hour later, Catherine stood, hugging the wall of the corridor.

The events were precipitated such a way that needed to breathe for a few seconds. She closed her eyes after saving the gun.

The team had entered the room where was being held Heather, and were dealing with that control the area and look for staff.

Evan came out at that time.

\- We found 11 patients. - He said, leaning her side on the wall -. They all seem to be fine, but we have to make many tests .. .- looked at Cat-. As we tell your captain, I will come to examine them. There was none of the staff ...

She nodded upset.

\- Who will be warned? there must be someone ...

Evan crossed his arms.

\- I Don't think I've have needed somebody avisase them. I rather think that seeing that we, we had gone and that Rebecca was out, have decided to disappear ... .- He stared at a point on the wall in front of him -. They knew that all we would go to you and then everything is going to hell ... and when you consider, that they could know that Angela Baker would talk to the police, everything will be more complicated ...

Catherine turned and stared. He nodded, maybe he was right. She kept looking him and smiled.

\- I still I can not believe you're here ... You can not imagine what I missed you ...

He smiled.

\- Normal, not in vain was the handsomest man and charming the entire 125th ..

Cat laughed.

\- Well, that was not very difficult.

They both laughed and for a moment back to the time where everything was simple.

Evan took a breath.

\- Cat .. I want to ask you a few things ... - they moved away a bit of the door because the special operations group then left there. Detective Reagan, was talking to the director a few meters more to the right -. . What do you know Jt and tess of my demise?

Cat bit her lip.

\- They know everything ... But do not worry, we'll tell them that you're back ... after the things we've learned these days ... I do not think there is any problem ..

Evan nodded. She stopped against the wall and began to pace in front of Cat.

\- There's something else you should know ...

Cat looked puzzled.

\- Tell me ...

It soon tear to speak.

\- What injected me to heal, is based in part on the genetics of the original warriors berserk ... ... as happened to Vincent. I've seen your file and is very interesting, I assure you ..

\- Can we see it?

\- I do not think ... it was a centralized database and I never had the passwords ... well ... and back to the subject .- wanted to tell as soon as possible -. Say I have a very similar side effects to those of Vincent ..

Cat stood still.

\- You're telling me that you change ...

\- No ... No great physical transformation, but yes, I become another, more violent and my body gains in strength and speed.

Cat hand over her mouth.

\- So you were full of blood in my house when the attack ..

\- Yes, I killed a couple ...

\- Evan!

\- Cat ... do not be delicate ... in this war or kill or get killed ... you have to have that clear ...

\- I know ... I know ... but, I hear you say it to you, it's very hard ...

Evan leaned back on the wall.

\- There are more things ...

Cat got scared.

\- I'm afraid to ask ...

He smiled.

\- I need to Vincent ... He is my salvation ... - the expression from the face of Cat heard it, it was surprised ..

\- Why do you say that?

\- I'm alive, because I take a number of medicines that allow me, and I walk, for the same reason. If I stop taking those compounds, my cells stop regenerating and fails to walk first and then to breathe.

Cat was surprised.

\- But if there's part of your DNA berseker you should be able to regenerate yourself, right?

He smiled.

\- Yes, but they did very well. They need to have me checked ... It was much better for them to give me just enough each time, it was a kind of blackmail. They made me a gradual change, however Vincent and the other was integral and very quickly ...

\- And you have medication ...? . - Cat asked, worried.

\- No, but I know how to synthesize it, but I need to Vincent, to extract raw material ...

At that time Captain Ward left the room with a smile. A rare smile after seeing what they were seeing.

\- Chandler, we've found the last missing, the guy on the bike ..

Cat opened her eyes surprised and relieved.

\- Really? .. It's amazing! .- Turned to Evan -. Good news ... Hopefully we many more ..

Evan sat looking sad.

\- It's a miracle ... the 11 patients we have found are small miracles, but do not get too excited Cat ... you have not seen anything yet.

* * *

A little further down, everything happening at breakneck speed. Kevin walked behind his father and shot Morgan, three shots behind, while this ran contrary to where they had entered address.

He fell headlong into the ground.

Still pointing approached him. He was alive but could not move. One of the bullets had given him right in the middle of the back to the neck, surely he was paralyzed. He reached down and turned it over, I wanted to know who had killed him, because no doubt he would die.

\- This is for my mother ... and my father - .le spat with eyes full of tears. Nothing to see down he knew he was dead.

Robert entered the room running. The cries of beasts stuck in your brain. He saw him lying on the ground. At the same time it heard three more shots and raised his head about to see, like a bald man fell straight down shot dead by Kevin.

He looked back at Nick. He sat beside him, gently took his limp body and tucked it in her lap. His clothing was stained of abundant blood coming out of his wounds. One of them had hit full in the heart. He had died instantemente.

His nephew came to him, leaving Morgan dying, while others were entering. All had returned to his human form.

Vincent, sore from his encounter with the beast, came the last time to see Bob ran to Nick, and Kevin, shoot a man ... is going to bring them when he saw something.

In the shadows of the room, just behind Kevin, who, was bowing to approach his father remained in the arms of Bob, two yellow spots emerged and a huge beast appeared grabbing by the neck, the red-haired boy.

\- Care Kevin! . - They shouted all to see it. But it was too late. With immense strength and within tenths of a second, he broke his neck, as one breaks a match. They could do little, although automatically converted and jumped on him.

When they reached their height was missing in the same shadows that had arisen.

Determined to go for it, the 5 animals followed.

They went through a room behind after another. When they reached the stairs, they saw her climb to the top floor and open the door.

\- It goes by the stores !. - Hugh thought, and that thought came to them all.

They went behind him and saw him out to the outside, in a second they were all out looking for him. Vincent suddenly saw him perched on one of the walls overlooking the river. From there, the beast greeting them, smiling, and just before they got to him, jumped into the water and disappeared.

All 5 jumped on the wall, to realize that it was impossible to locate him ... Its speed was astonishing even for them ...

They worried, returned to their human appearances and directed their steps to the place where they had left Bob and Rebecca.

When they arrived, they found a disheartening scene.

Robert, kneeling on the floor of the room, holding his brother as they left, as he took the hand of his nephew, who a few feet of him lying on the ground. Rebecca was him without knowing what to say.

When I saw him reach Stuart made a barely perceptible gesture to others, and both went to see Morgan, still kept alive, giving small breaths. Time was running out.

\- Could not run away like the others ... you had to stay, right ... - Stuart said when he got to where he was lying on the floor.

He, from the ground simply smile. Blood stained teeth, poked in his mouth when he did.

\- I wanted to make sure everyone step out ... and see with my own eyes how you died, but did not have you had help .. now I understand many things ... - he said, slightly raising his neck to see Hugh and the other two beasts .

They saw that one of the bullets Kevin had exited the abdomen and that to which he was bleeding.

He looked at them intently.

\- Finally you have gathered ... .- he said smiling.

Rebecca stepped closer to him.

\- Yes, just in time to see you die ... ..- she said.

\- How could you hide me, she was alive all these years? We talk so often about her... - Asked, Stuart, distilling hatred for his eyes.

He laughedbetween coughs.

\- She, adored Rebecca Reynolds, one that was always the one ... well I will tell you that your perfect Rebecca was mine ... for years she was ..

Rebecca lowered her head for a moment, slightly embarrassed to the astonishment of Stuart.

\- You were then, who you become later ... ... .- said trying be justified.

\- Yes, but you were, right ... gladly mine ... - he laughs heartily again but had to stop coughing and a large blood clot out of his mouth -. You're not better than me and you know it ...

Rebecca looked him in the eyes.

\- But that's all over now ... You're near death ...

He smiled again.

\- I know ... but you also. You have little time more without us.

Both looked.

Morgan tried to continue talking but could not. A strong coughing stopped him. His whole body twitched and his eyes were fixed.

Stuart approached him thinking that it was all over, and at that time, Morgan grabbed his shirt and pulled his hatred of his mouth.

\- See you in hell ... I hope you ... to ... the two ... - He coughed again and after one last attempt to breathe, he died.

On the other side of the room, Vincent did not know what to do or to say.

He could not take his eyes of his father in law. The powerlessness that was transmitting, in that situation, a man of the entity Bob was so painful, so sad.

Stuart approached, leading to Rebecca gripped his arm, and crouched beside him. He took his other hand and approaching Kevin Bob, said something in his ear.

Despite the special senses of Vincent, she could not hear it. That one was for him.

Cat's father nodded his head down. The berseker grabbed tightly, of the shoulder and bowed also his.

Others stood around him, without saying a word, not moving a muscle, as they heard the subtle cries of Robert and a lilting whisper of strange words coming from Stuart.

Vincent standing there heard it, felt that for the first time since he shared his life with the beast, his steps had brought him there and it was exactly where I needed to be at that time.

He was with family, after a long time, a family that understood because they were like him. I had to give explanations or be justified ...

And like the other beasts, he closed his eyes and let the words, though not understand, enter into your soul and will comfort him.

* * *

Catherine and Evan Ward went behind in the huge room. He indicated where was your sister all the time she spend there.

She looked ruefully at the empty bed and a chill down her spine. She let pass and lifting his head looked at Evan, nodding. He walked to where the boy was.

They stood some time with him. He looked confused and fearful. Dark circles framed his eyes as a child, but Evan said that it seemed he was fine.

Operational equipment took over position there, awaiting orders from the captain, who constantly kept the phone with the director's office Reagan. They continue down from floor to floor, looking for patients, as they came more effective, they were inspecting the other areas. By now they had only found these people alive...

Cat picked up the phone and called Vincent, hoping he could catch it. She could not resist more waiting. The second ring, he picked it up.

\- Vincent! Oh! Are you okay? Tell me please ... - A part of her, was afraid of what he could say -. Here, there is no employee of the hospital. Have disappeared in a second, patients themselves open area, have not even noticed ... They have torched the office of Rosenthal ...

-¡Cat! .- He said her, in a tone of voice higher than normal, indicating with it to stop talking - ... You can go down ... but only the most trusted ... you will not like what you're going to see ..

She noticed immediately that her fears were true and that something terrible had happened.

\- What happened? Are you all right?

To the other side, there was silence.

Cat's eyes filled with tears.

\- Papa ?!

Vincent spoke at the end.

\- No ... not, your father ... Catherine ... Your uncle Nick and Kevin ... have died ...

Catherine hear nothing clutched the arm of Evan, who looked at her with a horrible expression of terror.

She nodded, knowing that he had heard the conversation, and they embraced.

* * *

When they reached the second floor of the basement, the first thing they saw was Vincent who was waiting on the stairs. Everything was still in darkness but had taken the flashlights that task force members wore when they saw a figure, they said to him, blinding him.

\- Get off those flashlights, please!

Evan and Ward put out his. Dana, and Cat, kept them on. They had decided to come down themselves. Everyone else is focused on controlling all the areas of hospital commanded by Detective Reagan and his partner. When they were told that they would lower themselves, they just nodded. They knew that they had to ask questions. What was in the basement was, for now, a matter of a few.

Vincent, saying nothing more, took to Catherine by the hand, and led her to where everyone else was.

When they arrived, Robert was still on the ground. He did not want to leave his family. Rebecca was at his side with her arms crossed. She kept looking at the dead.

Cat knelt beside him, watching the two bodies with a heavy heart.

\- Papa... - She called softly, stroking his arm.

He did not look up Nick, or left to grab the hand of his nephew, but told her:

\- I'm fine ... Cat ..- that voice was more learns what to expect -. we grew up together and I have always been fighting beside him and Kevin ... I've seen him grow. I will not think in Mark when he finds out ... - suddenly his expression of sadness disappeared giving way to another of rage. He grabbed his brother's head in his hands Shit! if you had not always been so determined, if you were not always so ... Now you would live .. Why the hell did you have to enter? ... Why ?!

Stuart came to him and helped him up. Cat did the same. They left Nick and his son together on the floor. Evan had knelt beside this one last, saying goodbye to a good friend, whom he had found in the most unexpected place.

Had it not been for him and his family, had never left there ... He put his hand on the young redhead's chest and said the only thing he could think of:

\- Thank you ... for all...

Then he got up and went to Morgan.

\- What will you do with it? .- He asked to the others.

Hugh was ahead of Stuart.

\- We'll take care .- said referring to two beasts and himself.

Stuart nodded.

Catherine glanced at the person who controlled the beasts for many years. Then he went to his boss.

\- I know all this is ...

Ward interrupted her.

Chandler not worry, nothing happens here is relevant to the investigation ... It's like if I was not ...

\- But you will have to inform the Director ... my father, deaths. - Cat was concerned about the possible impact of it all.

Ward tips looked at his shoes and sighed.

\- Catherine ... Do not worry, as you said before, her husband saved my life ... I know what happened down here is difficult to understand, for men like me .. but I see that have everything under control ... I will return to up, I have to go to the police station to question Mr. Baker. It has many things to tell ... I recommend you get some rest ... And Mr. Reynolds.- said directing it to him -. I'm sorry ...

He turned back to Cat.

\- When this clear ... Call me

Cat nodded.

\- Tomorrow ...

e nodded back.

He left the room and went to the stairs that lead to the upstairs. I wanted nothing more than what had happened. The less he knew would have less fear.

When Ward was gone, Stuart approached Catherine and Vincent, who had come to his side.

\- I think you'd better go to eat something, we expect a tough afternoon - a quick glance around -. We take care of them .. .- looked sadly the bodies of Nick and Kevin -. And we also take care of the bodies of the beasts of the other room. The oven will go back to work and hoped to be the last time.

Vincent nodded seemed right to do that, but still stood there, looking at Stuart.

\- What's wrong? -. he asked to Vincent.

\- I want to know one thing ... why at no time could I feel any of them? .- L- Asked é. I have not felt anything ... Instead, you yes, that I have felt. - He turned to those who had come running through the hallway -. As the beasts with which fought in the abandoned subway station ...

Hugh approached him.

\- These hybrids ... Rebecca smiled at that word, said in the mouth of another hybrid. There would always be classes, and if they had been created in the shadow of Stuart, she became an idea of what the concept of themselves they had. The "new berseker" went on - ... They are very recent and are almost perfect. For the moment we can not feel them, but they do feel us ...

Evan entered the conversation:

\- That's right ... a hard time getting this modification ... because we had to figure out how to work your tracking system, but in the end, we did ... - He ducked his head after speaking.

Vincent approached him.

\- You did it ?. - The expression on his face boded no good ..

Cat ran into the middle of the two.

\- Vincent ... he was bound ... his recovery depended on his work ...

Evan nodded, still looking at it.

Vincent turned away, but his expression didn't change. It was back to where it was Stuart, Rebecca had joined them and watched it all carefully.

Cat turned to Evan, and put her hands on his chest.

\- Don't worry ... I'll talk to him -. she said.

At that time they looked like beasts caught the three bodies and began walking on them in their arms.

\- We leave the store ... have the car door, Stuart ... now we go ...

Vincent could not help asking:

\- What will you do with the bald guy ...?

Robert approached him, still staring at the sad procession coming out of the room.

\- Burn him ...

* * *

Cat and Vincent suddenly entered the club and found him sitting in front of the TV watching the news.

\- Fuck you could have warned me! I nearly fell round when I have begun to see it ... The police has entered the Baker ...

On the screen looked a legion of journalists stationed outside the hospital door. At that time, they were talking about the arrest of Aaron Baker, the one who had done for now and the output of an unidentified number of patients, according to the police spokesman.

Jt left the TV remote on the couch and went to Cat to embrace her. He pressed her both him that Cat felt that were in danger a couple of her ribs.

\- Glad to see you ... ..-. she said.

\- I also to you ... I owe you one and very fat ... .- she said with a broad smile.

He nodded.

\- Yes ... you owe me ... .- pulled away from her and put his glasses in place. He looked at Vincent -. Going to help has ended my relationship with Tess.

Cat opened his eyes all he could.

\- What ... What happened ...?

Vincent got in the way, looking at his friend with disgust.

\- Could you have been a little more delicate, is not it ..?. Besides ... what the hell! ... we have come to eat ... do you have anything on that yours fridge that can be edible? ...

His friend thought for a second and nodded.

\- Well, take something and incidentally a good bottle of wine ... We have much to talk about.

Jt did what he said and began to prepare an impromptu meal based on mixed salad and great spring rolls ..

As he did, between him and Vincent, he was told, Cat, what had happened to with Tess.

She was stunned by the news.

\- How can it be possible ...?

Vincent sat at the bar and began to serve the salad on plates. Others sat. Jt opened the wine.

Her husband had a theory.

\- "I'm sure it's because of fear ... what has happened to her, has left her very touched not want to know anything about this ... .- It took a little tomato and put it to his mouth -.. Something happened to Gabe in the laboratory that has left deeply traumatized ... that damn body has not appeared and I guess that who thinks he must be alive ... Although I highly doubt it, any day we are him in a gutter bleeding, sure ...

But, that's not to be with you, because you're bound to danger we carry with us ... and certainly the timely visit from his ex, came in handy ... "

Cat was limited to pour herself a little wine. Not hungry. The bodies of Nick and Kevin lying on the floor of the basement, they were only represented in his mind did not want to add to that picture of Gabe, still alive and free. .for there ... At least the very fact that Tess had now become a coward served as distraction.

Jt, wiped his lips with a napkin and again left on the bar.

\- Well, let Tess for a moment and tell me, what has happened in the hospital ...

Vincent and Cat looked.

\- Where do we start? .- She Asked him.

\- I do not know ...

Jt looked both.

\- How about at the beginning ... it can not be very long .- headed Vincent have you seen just one hour ago.

Your friend gulped and started at the beginning.

An hour later, Jt was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, as he took everything he had heard. None of the three had eaten.

Paul Markus's death, had left undone, so be him as the fact that it seemed to have found a cure for Vincent and all that was lost in the subsequent fire.

The deaths of Kevin and Nick, seemed a big price for having made those bastards would stop what they were doing. Great price for her family ... Do you really worth all this? ... Three people had died in less than 12 hours ... At that point he could understand perfectly well that Tess would flee.

But what left him restless what he had been told about .. Oh!Surprise! Evan and ... .. could be more amazing than that!

Catherine and Vincent told them, he and Tess, Evan, had been killed by Muirfield, and that the body was left there. At first, they thought they found floating in the river, but it was not, they spent the days, weeks and months, and he never showed up. Now they knew why.

He took a swig of his beer, before speaking.

\- How's your family? .- He asked Cat.

\- My father is shattered ... but he's strong ... Mark will have learned now. He stayed with Heather because he was wounded in the attack on our new home ...

Vincent got up from the chair where he sat.

\- What attack ?!

Cat sat in an armchair without back support on the back. She started rubbing the hands nervously.

\- Tonight a few of them went to the house looking for me. My family arrived immediately on hearing a shot and together, including Evan and Stuart were with them ... - did not mention at any time Vincent.

\- You said Evan? . - Jt asked, intrigued.

\- Yes ... say what they gave him to cure has side effects ...

\- I see ... - Jt understood immediately.

Vincent nodded, leaving Evan. There would be time to return to it later.

\- They were also in the apartment ... as Stuart, they had decided to go for us, now. - He told them.

This time the surprise was ella.

\- When were there ?.

-. Just before going to talk to Miss Baker, I went home to change clothes pouted Cat ..- -. Catherine ...- tried to apologize for having gone to see her while she was missing -. You have to understand that we did not know anything about you. It was broken and when Jt answered the call from her, asking Tess decided than for something had to serve your sacrifice.

\- And it worked ... We have stopped ... .- she told him effusively frank, so that he realized he had done the right thing.

\- Yeah, but they have escaped .- noticed Vincent's voice disappointment.

\- Evan believed that when they saw that they had fled and that Rebecca had also decided to disappear ... gone ... did not need anything else ... and so it proved, only left a farewell little gift that has cost the lives of two men ... .- Cat said. She ducked her head and rubbed her eyes.

Vincent sat next to Jt.

\- Well, this is all broad strokes. As for Rebecca we not yet know nothing of her history. Dana took his medical records, and Mark, kept it in the Reynolds's safe . Will have to check it out as soon as possible.

Cat was surprised to hear it. Did not know, but from now on, was looking forward to read

Jt was dropped and stood leaning against the back of the sofa.

\- This is crazy. - Suddenly he realized of something. Hopefully Tess is not on television, if you learn never to return ... .- he said.

\- I hope so too ... .- said Cat.

Silence gripped the club for a few seconds. Each of them had a different thing on your mind.

At the end Jt, he rose. He turned to look at Vincent.

\- Can I help?

\- You can and you should ... in part have come to this .- Vincent said -. We will now record all basements. We want to see what is there.

Cat intervened.

\- We need someone who worked with Evan..y that someone is you ...

He stared at both.

\- You know that you can count on me to do whatever it takes.

\- Well ... We know that Doc was killed by one of them and now I know why I could not trace. The gems have gone down in history as the new "bugs" are undetectable ... - a couple of seconds stopped -. But let's get to the point, let's put that hospital legs up until we find what stole the Sant Benjamin, before burn it with fire. Certainly not have taken everything ... count on you?

Jt nodded.

\- Of course ... When do we go?

Vincent sat down on the sidewalk.

\- When we eat something ..- Jt smiled and went to his place.

Catherine remained seated on the couch.

\- I ... almost I do not really hungry ... Vincent. - she called him. Could you lend your mobile ?, I have to call Tess, I do not know when I can go and see her but I think she deserves that I tell you things first hand ... .- Vincent got up and gave -. I know that eventually finding one way or another, and will be much worse ...

She dialed and waited for her answer.

* * *

Vincent, Cat and Jt, entered the basement of Baker, an hour later.

The conversation with Tess had not gone well. Cat felt bad after failing to go see her. When he was counting slowly all, she was closed in band, he said all was crazy and could not continue supporting it. The telling of all, to his captain, was the best she had done in her life. Felt he liberated now that things were in the hands of others ... Not all had Cat said, but she pretended not to hear her.

She had felt much the death of Doc, Nick and Kevin, but that made him be more convinced of the decision she had made.

"Cat got to leave everything, you heard right, everything in the hands of the police. They hunt them, otherwise you can never r happy, and only in the end you get all killed ..." those words were the last she said before hanging up.

All the way to the hospital had been thinking about it. What if was right? ... since she had gotten into all this his father had made it clear that this struggle demanded sacrifices, but so huge? ...

Upon entering they found the others. The first thing he did was go see Mark and Dana. His brother was sad .. He had lost some of the luster of his dark blue eyes, but the determination to finish the job started, clearly came on them. She hugged him hard and he did the same.

\- I'm sorry Mark ...

\- Me too ... but it is time to leave. Robert, Rebecca and Stuart have led them to a place where will prepare them for the journey ... Meanwhile, we out of here as much as we can. Their deaths will serve for something. Ah! Your sister has stayed with Lynn. Need someone to be an updating report ...

\- Travel? -. Dana asked, who stood beside her.

The two brothers were released.

\- We will bury them in the cemetery in the family has a cemetery in London ... There must be, along with others.

Almost beside another reunion took place. Nothing more to see Evan, Jt approached him.

\- You're awful .. I was seated very bad resurrect ... .- said very seriously holding her hand.

Evan lowered his bald head smiling as he shook it.

\- What are you going to tell me ...!

They held each other tightly.

\- Whatever you have done, I swear Iwe will fix ... - said Jt, in his ear -. Sorry to have lied so long, you did not deserve it..

Evan nodded.

\- Forgive you for betraying ...

\- You paid with your life, there is nothing to forgive.

Vincent looked at his watch.

\- It will be better, we started ... We have much to do and the police are waiting for us to give the signal to enter.

Evan went the first.

\- Kevin had to have been at my side, but I must do it myself .- was much sadness in his voice.

Dana approached him.

\- I've also been in these laboratories, can help with this ...

He nodded.

\- According ...

Dana began to walk.

\- Rebecca asked me to take you away to a place first ... not going to be pleasant ..

\- Nothing will be nice .. .- Evan confirmed.

Vincent could not remain silent.

\- I want to go where is Tori ...-Demanded. Cat looked puzzled. She did not like the whole of his voice.

Dana replied without looking at him, as they walked down the aisle between pallets to the door they had left Rebecca and her.

\- After ...

Vincent said nothing more.

They were going from laboratory to laboratory until one, that despite that light had returned, it was still in darkness.

\- What the hell is this? .-Vincent asked viewing glass containers, with human fetuses seemed,.

Dana went to two of them.

\- These are the results of experiments to which they were subjected many women over the years, almost all died. Perhaps your sister underwent a variation of them.

\- That is why did it take an abortive ... that caused him to her, a heavy period, we will never know without proper testing, if you came to get pregnant but just in case .., ..- Evan explained.

Catherine nodded. She could not take her eyes off the deformed fetuses who were in that room.

\- According to Rebecca, they used them as biological material for further experiments, but it seems to me more a collection ... did not want to get rid of them ...

Vincent could not believe what saw his eyes. Do the children of the beasts were .. that? ... Hand to her mouth .. How could it be possible to do something.?.

Evan spoke again while the others were examining everything.

\- At the need for more beasts, joined the get them to be yours ... ... wanted to raise them and educate them on their ideas. But they had no luck ..

\- LUCK! . - He shouted Vincent -. How can you talk about luck.? .. This ... is ...-Expression of disgust in his face made it clear that for him, had spent the limit-. I do not know how to define it ... here are dozens of ... .- bit her lip. He could not speak.

Cat approached him worried. He embraced her.

\- I feel so bad thinking that our children could be ...

Cat looked up.

\- Does not have to be this way ... All this is the result of various experiments ...

He smiled cynically.

\- And what do you think's I'm more than an experiment ... Cat, we can not have children ... .- he said.

She did not let him finish.

-Remember Of Tori, is similar to our case ..

Vincent was starting to get angry, thought the subject of children was ditched long ago.

-¡Catherine! ...Tori just dead! ... Dead in my arms .. .- he said almost spitting out the words.

Cat also was angry.

\- No need to remind me ... but ..

Vincent raised a hand to silence her..

\- No never! Do you understand? ... Never! ... .- He looked around -. I go, I can not stand to be here any longer ...

He took one last look at his wife and went to the door through which they had entered.

Dana approached her and grabbed her arm.

\- Let Cat! A normal reaction is as

She nodded, trist. They could not bear to be angry, brought back bad memories.

Evan, Jt and Mark looked at each other. Vincent understood well, and also felt that it was best to leave it alone for a while.

Dana told them to follow a moment. She was walking ahead of them, until, two glass containers. She stood there.

\- Rebecca does not care what you do with others .- said looking at Evan and JT-. but they would like them to let her. They are their unborn children ...

Evan, and Jt, assured her that they would not do anything. They were not sure what to do with all that.

Cat not heard, was approaching slowly to one.

Had noticed the special features of their malformation. The face had the characteristics of an animal, could almost swear that of a feline .. what if?

Evan interrupted her thoughts.

\- I think we should go now ... Let's take Vincent to see Tori...

**To be continued ... very soon ... (is just one more to finish "my" S3) kisses for all...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX (This chapter was published on June 2, in Spanish)**

They found Vincent waiting in the hallway. He told them which he had received the call from the captain and told him of the East wing patients should be transferred as soon as possible; important visitors were expected that evening, and these people should not be there.

\- Okay ... - Evan said -. The recovery room is perfect. Then we will prepare all ...

They were touring different rooms, Jt and Mark were pointing mentally everything that might interest them. The first one, despite the revulsion that this caused him, could not ignore his vocation as a researcher and could not deny that a part of him was intrigued with what the hell they wanted to do there.

They were looking in refrigerators, where Evan had told them, there used to be sensitive material. Vincent looked at each test tube looking for what they could have gotten to the Doc's Lab. They opened all s files were found and away computers that remained healthy, after the stampede.

Gradually his steps brought them to the hallway to the Camera.

Evan went before them. He walked slowly, giving the impression not wanting to get there.

JT stood by his side.

\- It will not be nice ... we know ... he said.

Evan sighed.

\- I know that you believe to be prepared for it, but I swear that you are wrong. I knew very well what it was to work with dead bodies but ... .- shook his head from side to side. ... This is not the same.

Jt looked worried.

\- Every time down there, felt descending into hell ... I guess that if they had had more time would get rid of the bodies, but they could not.

\- Better for us ... ..- Cat looked commanding messages by mobile. It was clear for those who were but did not mean anything. Dana and Mark were at his side.

Vincent was behind them. The expression on his face was a reflection of what he was feeling. Anger, a lot of anger.

They reached double doors white. Evan stood before them and when he went to open them, looked at them all.

\- Let's do this ...

As they watched the countless doors of refrigerators, Evan took some papers from his pants back pocket. They were folded into four, and was gradually deployed.

\- This is the key to the cameras. Each number you see in the door matches a name. Everything is here ... Dr. Schneider had it. I got to back the last few days ...

Vincent and Dana went to him right away.

Dana was the first to speak.

\- Sam Langdon ...

Vincent did it after

\- Victoria Windsor, and Helen Windsor ...

Evan told them the numbers and they were crossing the vast rectangular room to find the camera that corresponded with that number.

Dana first found Sam. Cat stayed by her side as she pulled the body. She removed the sheet and the two could see him.

Dana's hand went to her face. It was him, but rigor mortis had left to his face in a forced grin and it was painful to watch. Cat could not believe it was the same man.

He saw, as Dana got up a little savannah to inspect the rest of the body and how quickly to lower it again, with a grimace of disgust undisguised.

\- Catherine ... go with your husband ... I will be very seriously -. He said without looking away from Sam's face.

\- Are you sure? ..

\- Yes, go ... .- He said. She looked up and smiled, in order to she had seen that everything was under control.

She walked away with a sigh.

He saw that the others had stopped elsewhere in the room. Vincent pulled out a stretcher and lifted the savannah. Cat prayed that was all right. The three looked away and went inside again ..

\- Was Tori? .- she asked worriedly. I was afraid of the reaction of Vincent. The vision of the fetuses had left him very touched, another blow like that and did not know he would be able.

\- No, it was his mother. - Told Jt -. The body was tired.

The next number was to Tori.

Vincent went first. Evan, Jt and Catherine were behind him, throwing all the while knowing glances.

When he arrived, he stood up and without saying anything, opened the door and pulled out the stretcher.

Others reached their height and surrounded them. Vincent swallowed and removed the sheet. No doubt she was.

She refused to uncover more. It was not necessary. He stroked her cheek and closed her eyes.

\- There, Tori, all over .. now, you can relax ..

Cat stood beside him, saying nothing, looking at the poor girl redhead, how sad fate, had had.

Vincent turned and looked at her.

\- You were right, I belong to Catherine, and always will be ..

\- Oh! Vincent ...

She could not contain herself and hugged him.

Vincent motioned to Jt for the return to get into the camera and he did it, He remained glued to his wife for a few seconds.

Dana came to them at that time.

\- Well, that's it .. Now what do we do? .- He asked.

Cat, was separated Vincent and spoke to others.

\- I've thought a lot about what to do with them ... we can leave and forensic, do their job well with them or ...

Mark intervened then.

\- What my father and Stuart, along with his friends take charge, and it appears that never were part of all this ... and bury them us.

Cat nodded.

\- No problem ... I will call them ... ..- pulled out his mobile -. After all they have suffered enough ... and it's just paperwork ... and a large van in order to take them as, of course.

Vincent volunteered to help.

Gradually they were all out of there. Cat looked back and thought about the amount of truncated lives that might be there, and all those they never find because they had become, in smoke and ashes.

Suddenly something very unpleasant settled in his mind. An unexpected idea had to do with those who had died only because they have crossed with the Consortium and with the beasts. An example would be Morrison agent, but another name had emerged, unexpectedly.

Evan, at that time, was asking Vincent also helps to make the recovery room, a place to put patients to go down up to examine them.

\- And I want to talk to you about a couple of important things.

Vincent nodded. He had piqued his curiosity.

\- Of course .. Do not you care Cat ..?

\- No, of course not ... I'll stay a while, I want to check a few things ...

\- In that case I'm with him, I do not like it here ... ..- he looked again the door where Tori and was left there, after giving a simple kiss on the mouth.

She watched as they went and began examining the list. Had a horrible feeling.

She began spend a leaf after another. carefully reading the names and found it.

\- Shit! Bastards ...! You could not leave her alone ...

She leaned against the wall and took the free hand to the eyes ...

"How the hell was I going to tell the kids?" she thought.

But before that, I had to see if it was true. She looked at the number and began to look for it..

When she found it, opened the door and pulled the stretcher slowly. The white sheet covering a body. She held her breath, seeing small tufts of red hair, sticking out, below the same ...

* * *

Cat came quickly, which was the office of Morgan, the bald that had killed Nick. She had called Jt, to know where he was and he had told her how to find him.

He was with Mark, looking at a computer screen. Jt addressed, immediately, to her.

\- We found the record that Vincent had Muirfield. You will not believe who got the DNA belongs. They have done an emergency rescue files, but some have been recorded in the computer and there it was ... We've had a lot of lu... ...

He stopped when he saw her expression. Her green eyes went to his brother ..

\- Mark, can you leave us alone for a moment please?

\- Something happens? . - Asked Jt.

She nodded gravely.

Mark got up from his chair and left, taking her hand for a few seconds.

\- I will look a coffee machine. Sure, there are some lost in some corner.

Cat and Jt were alone

\- You're scaring me ... - he told her, just as seriously that she.

She looked, took the list, Evan had left, and spread it on the table. She approached it to him, dragging it across the surface.

\- Look at the number 23013 ...

Jt took the papers and began to search. He found it right away.

\- Oh my God! .- He swallowed and had to sit in a chair, beside the table.

Cat approached him and grabbed his shoulder. She squeezed it, gently.

\- I have seen her and It's her, She's Alex ... Do we have to tell him?

JT did not answer. He removed his glasses to wipe away tears.

\- I do not know ...

Cat stood in front of him, leaning on the table.

\- But ... how are we going to hide this?

Jt rose, as if he had not heard.

\- Let the Camera, I see the body ...

Cat grabbed his arm.

\- Are you sure?

He nodded. He left the office and she went with him. She could not let him go alone.

When they arrived, they were the numbered doors until it had written to the number 23013 ...

Jt was placed right in front of it, and taking a deep breath, opened it..

He took the tray and the first thing he saw, was her hair. He carefully removed the sheet. You could see a hole a few centimeters in diameter at the top of the skull. He lifted a little more, to discover two scars of about 15 centimeters each coursing through her abdomen. He returned to cover her.

He stared at her for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. Cat stayed by his side and said nothing.

\- She's here because returned to appear in his life ... Vincent always had it right when he decided to leave her when he returned from Afghanistan ... .- back to dry the tears.

He stroked her red hair and slowly kissed him on her cold, pale forehead.

\- Do you know that I saw her first? .- He told to Cat, smiling through tears -. I'll always remember. She was incredible, high, beautiful, red-haired and with amazing blue eyes ...She was an angel ... and of course, she ended up going with Vincent ...

He closed his eyes. Catherine was sure that he would have given everything I had, to get back to that point in his life.

\- If we do not tell, we will be deceiving him ... - He said, when he opened them.

\- ... But if we do, we're going to do a lot of damage.

Jt nodded.

\- We have to tell her and bury her. - How to say let it clear that the decision was taken - ... that's all we can do for her ... And Vincent has to be present ... Until arriving you, she was the love of his life ...

Cat nodded. He was right, they had planned to marry ... to have children ... Her stomach cringed at the thought.

\- Okay ... I will tell him - Was offered, Cat.

Jt shook his head.

\- No ... I will do it ... but do not go too far, he going to need you ...

\- I'm not going anywhere. - She assured him.

* * *

Jt was decided to meet him, if he thought some more, never tell him. They could, perfectly, remove the body, with the help of Mark and Dana, prepare it and bury it on their own without that Vincent knew.

But that reasoning was a failure, he would know. How would look at the face of his friend if he was hiding something like that? ... Occasionally, very occasionally, they remembered her, and always hoped, that she was well and far from everything that.

He came to the room where they were to accommodate patients at a time. He saw a bunch of folders, rest on some tables ... They had gone down the files that Dana had taken Rosenthal's office, and they were piled into two large tables that saw upon entering.

He stopped when he saw Vincent, helping, Evan, to move "fast" a series of panels, to create separation between the beds.

He called.

\- Vincent! You have to come with me. - He said, rather ordered him, as he slowly approached him and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

\- What happens, Jt? We are about to finish and here, Evan, is telling me something very interesting about their survival ...

Your friend swallowed with difficulty, before speaking.

\- Come with me, please ...

Then, he noticed that Jt was no mood for jokes.

When, some time later Cat, thinking back then, it always reminded slow motion.

The image Jt and Vincent, walk down the hall to her, that damn corridor of white neon lights.

Jt was in front, staring at her with the eye on the front and back straight while Vincent, behind him, staring blankly. His expression, scared, someone who does not know what is going to find, but intuitively, it will be bad, very bad.

He reached its height and Jt, took her hand to Cat for a few seconds, while he opened the door.

He released her and went inside.

When, Vincent went behind Jt, she started to say something, but he shook his head from side to side.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

The door was open and he could hear in detail how one of the chambers open and as taken out the tray.

Then silence. A silence that broke the heart because she knew what was going to happen next.

And it happened.

\- NO!NO!NO! .. SHE NO.! NO No .- she heard him scream his voice breaking by the pain! ! Oh My God!She did not ...! . - Gradually that voice trailed off until only heard the sobbing of her husband.

Feeling a pain that burning in her bowels, bent on herself, and covering her face with her hands, she began to mourn.

**A week later**

The next week was necessary for the identification of bodies. 157 corpses were in the chambers ... of which only 61 were claimed.

Some only they could extract DNA samples because they were completely unrecognizable. They will observe and will be linked to the missing list of the city of New York. He guessed that many of them were homeless or poor people who lived on the street, which may end up in an unmarked grave.

But also there were the others. People, to which his family had spent many years looking for.

That evening was to take place, the official funeral in St. Patrick, presided by the mayor and police director, among others.

A list with the names of all victims chair the altar.

That list would have to be Tori, Alex and Sam, but his influence had made they disappeared. But anyway Vincent and she would attend, along with Jt and Mark.

Rebecca also was going to do. She had told them that she had met many of these people and wanted to feel rested once and peace.

But first, Catherine had things to do.

He was in his father's house, saying goodbye to Dana. Washington again, Sam, and returned to her life. There was always had the hope that she would stay with his father ... made a good pair, but it was also true that and she's understood perfectly.

The only thing that had asked was, do not cease to be in contact. Of course, she had said the same thing.

Giving himself had embraced thank each other for what they had done the one for the other, and Cat had returned home, leaving her busy with the suitcase. Then have to say goodbye to his father. Which would see him! ... She thought smiling.

During his visit to the house, Catherine had asked Mark, give him the file of Rebecca. She had brought the day to the house the day before, and was to reread them again, before asking Rebecca, to tell him her story. Had a huge desire to fill gaps. The trouble was that the protagonist of the story did not seem to work.

Vincent had gone to the funeral of Paul Markus and then, along with Jt would prepare the documentation to bury Tori and her mother. Taking into account that nobody cared the least bit what had happened to them, he took care of everything. He had decided to incinerate them and place them in a small niche in the same cemetery where they were burying Alex ...

She just sat on the desk that was her ancestor, when a voice from behind, startled her:

\- It's amazing to see them again, after so long ago that wrote them ..

Rebecca, dressed in a light green dress and her hair, stood behind her looking at his notebooks ...

Approached.

\- I can almost see myself, sitting,, like you, at that desk, which incidentally I bought at a small shop on Broadway, going one time or another the part that I wrote about Duncan ...

Cat said nothing, just stood up and pulled a chair up to her.

Both sat beside one another. Rebecca took the second book and opened it. The drawing of Duncan came into view. Those eyes that were so special, because they had seen too much.

She put her hand to her mouth and took a breath. She happened the other hand for drawing, as if she could pet him again.

\- He was so wonderful ... When, I see you with Vincent, it is as if I see reflected in you ... it's been many years, but history repeats itself ... - looked at her a moment -. I just want this time, have a happy ending.

Cat shook his head.

\- We've already talked about it. Vincent is not like the others ... Stuart told you that, he never hurt me ...

Her ancestor ducked her head and then, looked at her with regret eyes.

\- Honey, there are many things we do not know. Things that are not written in these books ...

To hear you say that, she grabbed her arm.

\- So .. tell me what you do not put here, please ... - almost begged her..

Rebecca again caress the portrait of love of her life and smiled.

It took a while to answer.

\- There may be things you do not want to hear ...

\- I do not care ... I want to know all ...

Rebecca took a deep breath.

\- All right ... - licked her lips. Her deep blue eyes fixed, lost in the mists of time ...

"When my husband died, I'll take your money and enviable position in New York society, do not say that the time spent with him was wonderful because it was not, but was not bad, say it was tolerable. He died natural causesalthough, I am convinced that you thought that I had killed him ..

Cat bit his lip and said nothing.

The partners of my brother who left London when they began to have problems, bought the two factories and built the dungeons underneath them. Then sewerage connections in New York allowed them to move from one side to another of the city with incredible speed and disappeared into the night.

The berserkers who came with them were recruited for various situations, from vendettas, mercenaries, including various armies in the different wars that were experienced.

The dungeons were his meeting point when jobs were in NY Area, and also, served to punish those who broke the rules or rebelled to their "masters".

When, I discovered this place, the first thing that interested me was the stone basement, that it had. The previous owners had used to hold, but I had something else in mind. "

\- Did you put the doors?

She nodded.

\- Yes ... I had a few of them held there for days ... - she looked into the hallway -. Some came as they knew I was Duncan's wife, and help them when they came to a point where descontrolaban and others, put them, and finish killing ... There was no hope for them as had crossed certain lines and they knew it..

She nodded.

\- Yes ... I had a few of them held there for days ... - she looked into the hallway -. Some came as they knew I was the wife of Duncan, and help them when they came to a point where descontrolaban and others, put them, and finish killing ... There was no hope for them as had crossed certain lines and they knew it.. "

Rebecca just stood waiting, the disapproval of Catherinefor having reached that point, but she did nothing about it, just told her to continue ..

"We had reached a point at which the Consortium, then not called that, they had me some respect and they were willing to kill me, or so, I thought.

One day, I received a letter telling me that they had retained one of the best friends of Duncan. I did not even know that he was in New York, he was among those who never wanted to leave Skye, which I sensed that had brought him to catch me.

I asked that we were seeing in the tunnels, had something to offer me ...

Of course, I was clear that everything was a lie, but I saw an opportunity to do something definitive before dying at his hands. I told them that if they wanted itwould have to come himself Lord Chester, who was the leader of the institution at the time ... I just talk to him.

I was very quick firing time and had very good aim, it would be just one shot, but I was convinced I could do it. "

Why do you think that agreed? ...

She smiled.

\- "My blood was very important ... very important ... I wanted to continue with his work, the mercenaries died and wanted to replace them..

They tried to go to Skye for more ... but this time they could not disembark ... So they began to think about them and knew, them for my brother, that I got pregnant I Duncan ... "

\- What happened in the tunnel? .- He asked intrigued Cat.

Rebecca took a breath.

\- I killed him ... - she said without blinking. But they caught me and not let me go ... I thought it would kill me but no, what a fool I was !. Edward, Duncan's friend, was dead, would not join them and killed him.

\- They locked you in that room ...

\- In that room ... For many years ... they subjected me to all kinds of experiments and forced me to have sex with most berserkers was there ... ..- said impassively.

Cat hand over her mouth, frightened.

\- No ... no ... Cat. Do not worry, I was already dead. I did not care what they did to me, but I recognize that none were violent .. and if you read the other small diary - noted the small notebook that it was with the other -. you will know I was never a saint ... .- bit her lip and looked around -. When, you have to kill who you love more than life, many things change within you ...

Cat did not want to think about it ... She had to shoot Vincent, once, how would she have reacted if he had died? ...

\- You got pregnant ... I saw the fetus ...-Said, thinking of something else.

\- "That happened much later ... .Before we speak of the XIX, there was a major change in the organization and the science took a lot of power, so they started hiring scientists with fewer scruples than you can imagine, and there were many, I was subjected to me and many others, things that even if you count them do not believe ... we taken out blood daily and we drove her to get ... you have to take into account that the methods do not look anything like the current ... I can assure you it was a pain. Many of these women died, others began to engage in violence, but I don't ... Just realized as the years went by that I did not age as others ...

They had already observed that, in some berserkers, in few, because most died violent deaths, but did not expect me would affect me, like that, they just wanted me to become a better carrier .. nothing more .. ..- sighed -. I .. but I became an exceptional case and since then I was treated like a valuable object, I became one of their untouchable ... I gave and I received ... but never could get a case like mine ... "

She rose from her chair and walked to the window overlooking the porch. Played the piano keys.

\- Do you know who saved in those boxes that Stuart has taught me, all things of berserkers ?. - she asked to Cat.

She nodded.

\- You ...

Rebecca smiled.

\- It was all I could do ... when I got there, everything was amontado on shelves without order, at first, did not let me leave my little home ", but one day he realized that never escape because she had nowhere to go ... so they left the door open and that's when I dedicated myself to give each space. by that time there was hardly any berseker alive and that's a tribute. I hurt, they died so, forgotten and piled ...

Cat got up and approached her.

\- When I saw all this, I thought that ... that you had been ... Do you know that I got your red dress?

Rebecca looked at her tenderly.

\- Yes, Stuart told me ... Save it ... Is very beautiful ... and who knows, if you can bring in some costume party ...?

\- Do not you want to see it again? . - asked, surprised Cat.

\- No ... - she answered without hesitation -. No ...

Cat bit her lip, She wanted to ask another question but she was afraid of her reaction.

\- Rebecca ... Why do not you trust the hybrids? ... Why do you think Vincent can hurt me? ... Stuart takes a long time convincing us of the opposite ..

Her ancestor took a breath.

\- Normal that,, Stuart tells you ... He wants Vincent to accept what he is, because it is his family. All are part of his lineage and Vincent, is especially, true, I have also noticed ... Regular hybrids are unstable, they use their powers for their own benefit, they are almost always selfish, violent and given to all sorts of vices ... they may seem charming at first glance but are not ...

\- Vincent is nothing like that ... .- said Cat.

\- Vincent is more like a pure berseker than a hybrid ...

\- And that's good. - Cat asked, hopeful that things changed between her and her husband.

Rebecca took to Cat's arm.

\- Catherine, you have to understand exactly what it means to be the wife of a Berserker's wife ... whether it is a hybrid or not ... need to be aware of aging much more slowly than you, Duncan told me a thousand times, but not we come to know how it would affect our relationship and then, the Clan is always the most important to them. Duncan turned away from me because he could not bear a normal life .. nature was not that .. and when his brothers came to them ... needed it tried but failed .. and I had to kill him when he was about to commit an atrocious crime ... he asked me. Duncan, belonged to the Clan ... and that forced him to many things ...

Cat was released and became very serious.

\- I'm sure of him ... I know that nothing is more important than me ..

Rebecca smiled sadly.

\- I also said that a long, long time and I was wrong.

At that time, the front door opened and Vincent came.

\- Hi! .- Greeted the two women.

Rebecca gestured by way of greeting and started to leave.

\- Well, I think I must go ... I don't want to bother

Cat, immediately, told her that was not necessary, but she ignored it.

She left the house and made her way to the Reynolds's home, toward her home, now.

Vincent to his wife, who looked out the window as Rebecca walked away.

\- I've caught her, putting yourself against me ... - Said fun.

Cat did not take her eyes off the road.

\- Don't be silly ... I was just telling me of her sad story ...

\- Okay ... .- she told him giving her a kiss -. Then, you tell me ... Now we have to see Director Reagan ... Remember?

She nodded. She returned the kiss to her husband and went up upstairs to change.

Vincent stared after her and once he saw her disappear upstairshis expression change.

He stared at the way in which Rebecca was gone, with great concern.

* * *

Robert entered the room in time to see how Dana closed the same case that one day, had emptied in the guest room closet.

\- So, is it true that you're leaving? Catherine has told me before she left ...

Dana sighed, closing the zipper completely.

She turned to get in front of him.

\- Bob, those are old to all this ... I have to go home in Washington and I have to rebuild my life ... I can not stay here. I have to take Sam with our son and start from scratch. This we have done has proven to myself that I can still do things. No I have to hide in the offices of the FBI ...

She came little by little to him until they were separated by a few centimeters.

Bob bit his lip.

\- I don't give me these things very well. - He started saying slowly.

\- What? .. Farewells?

\- No ... tell you to stay ... Go here, do what you have to do and return.

Dana smiled in amazement. She grabbed his arm and headed for the wide window overlooking the Stuart's garden.

The two kept their eyes focused on the view.

\- No work, no matter how we tried it ... - She turned to him, still holding his arm -. You are a free spirit, always have been ... and I also have found that I am, I do not want any commitments ... At least for now. I need to be myself a while ..

Bob din't give up.

\- You can still be with me.

She laughed softly.

\- No ... I can't ... .- something crossed her mind and grinned -. What happens to you is that you're getting old .. - openly laughed when she saw that Bob left her side and blushed.

\- No ... it has nothing to do with it ...

She nodded.

\- OH! Yes which has ... I remember perfectly the last time we said goodbye ...

He closed his eyes.

\- It is not the same, Dana ... I have considered many things after losing ...

Then they heard the sound of a klaxon ..

\- Oh! It is my cab ... .- she said turning around and taking the suitcase.

\- Please ... Dana. I think about it ...

\- I've already thought ... but I want you to know you'll always have a home and a warm and cozy bed, when you want to come see me ..

He smiled.

\- I tell you the same thing ... You'll always be welcome here ..

She sighed, staring into his eyes. It was quickly toward him and kissed him. He hugged her and so were a few seconds wonderful.

Dana came loose forcing it and went to the door.

\- This time, promise me, really, you'll come ... .. .- he said before leaving.

He replied immediately, with a voice that left no doubt that it was true what he said.

\- I promise you ...

Dana nodded and left the room. The taxi was waiting.

* * *

The director Reagan remained seated in the chair of his office, without moving a muscle, while Vincent and Catherine was telling, gradually, the whole story.

\- There is one thing I can not understand ... if they had long been researching and working with hybrids. Does the government not know anything about it, when it started the experiment Muirfield? I have never believed in the so-called "conspiracy of state", but I find it very curious that they did not know it..

\- It is the excuse put, to want to kill us ...

The director looked at him with a straight face.

\- "Mr. Keller, you know as well as I do, that there is always an excuse ... I think maybe, the consequences of it, they were out of hand, but I think they were aware of what they mean for you, subject to these test.

Maybe not everybody, and I mean your mother, but I sure was knowing that could happen. Though, it was that organization, Muirfield, which had to take to end the witnesses and look like the bad ones of the film. "

He sat in his leather chair.

\- Anyway, all these are just speculations ... The important thing now is that the hospital ceases to be what it was ... by the way, you have heard that Angela Baker has given to the town hall?

They looked surprised.

No ... we had not heard anything.

The director cleared his throat.

\- This morning a press conference given at the door of the offices of his father, and said so. She will be the capitalist partner but the council will manage it as it sees fit ... It's their way of giving something back to the city that has caused so much damage Aaron Baker ..

Catherine wanted to clarify one thing.

\- Does everyone still think he's the brother, not the father, right ...?

He nodded.

\- That's just what we know, the captain Ward and my daughter Erin, and from there will not go ..

\- And your son ...?

\- He does not want to know more than necessary. It's hard enough seeing as taken out 157 black bags of that place ...

Vincent hung his head.

\- I know ... I just hope they pay for it.

\- Well, with all the information you have provided, we have a list with the names and descriptions of all of them ... And I can assure you that we will end up taking them.

\- Take care are very dangerous.

\- I can imagine ... and given the special nature of a good number of them will be hard to guess, but I'm sure we will. - He stared at him -. Above all, I don't want heroes ... You have a unique opportunity to leave all this behind and start a peaceful life with his wife ... Let us dirty work ... have already suffered enough ...

Cat smiled and took her husband's hand.

\- Don't worry ... we trust in justice ...

Vincent started to say something but bit his lip and merely nodded.

\- And now if you'll excuse me I have an urgent meeting with the mayor ...

He rose from his seat and offered them his hand.

\- ... And do not worry, never leave anything of this conversation out of this office .. See you in St. Patrick ...

Before leaving, Vincent turned.

\- Ah! a question ... what was the reason for the Ms. Baker's press conference? -. Vincent asked slightly intrigued.

\- That's right, I did not say ... Aaron Baker has disappeared this morning from Rikers's prison ...

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes later, Vincent was looking at the view of Manhattan from the office of Ms. Baker.

\- ... Yes, indeed, my father has disappeared ... This morning Rikers called to tell me that some strangers posing as FBI agents, have carried him under the guise of questioning ..

Cat interrupted.

\- They were not FBI agents ...

She refused.

\- No ... but all prison officers as the governor, have given its approval to come out ... Everything was in order. It is more, they called Central Washington for sure and there, they were told that everything was correct. The excuse was that they wanted to deepen in some aspects of the investigation that seemed very important ...

Vincent got up from the table where he had supported and asked:

\- Is there anything that could identify who took him?

Angela once again denied.

\- No, surveillance cameras arrived to record the faces not clearly ... the only thing that reminds the governor, is that a couple of them spoke a English ... a somewhat peculiar.

\- Any particular accent?

\- No, rather, a British English

Catherine and Vincent crossed glances. Angela immediately, saw him and smiled.

\- Okay, I see that's important ...

Vincent approached her.

\- Angela, we agreed that the less you know certain things, better ...

She nodded.

\- Yes, that's right. - said looking at his green eyes, staring.

Cat decided to intervene. Did not like that look.

\- It has been a lovely gesture, in turn, assign, the facilities of the Hospital, to the town hall to manage it and serve the community.- said to him visibly grateful.

She took away importance.

\- It is not something you want to deal ... now I am the "boss" of everything, and if I'm honest, I have no time for more boards ... .- she sat down back in the chair behind his desk -. I try to work the least possible ... Little by little I will delegating functions to the directors ... and I will retire to Bora Bora, as you can ... without pills or miracle product ... nothing ...

The three grinned.

\- Although I know that what I am going to tell you, it may sound very hard, I don't care less what happens to my father ... I just want to disappear from my life forever ... and now that my brothers have rested in peace, just me is rest to me, in a place where no one knows me ...

Vincent knew that she was not lying.

\- Do it, as soon as you can ..

She raised an eyebrow slightly skeptical.

\- I will, but I will have to fight hard to leave me alone .. me and my money ... Do not ever forget the money ..

She rose again from the chair and went to one of the paintings that populated her office.

She dragged it to the side and saw that there was a small safe.

-Also, I thought about other things during these days.- said while took something from within. He turned and saw he wore a small square box. He went on -. I've boarded up every door that connected the basement with the rest of the hospital. From now on, can not access them anymore, but there is a small door in the dock area, which may sound you ...

Vincent nodded, crossing his arms. Cat was at him side waiting ...

\- "Well, the fact is that everything here is yours ... I've traveled several times and have decided it is an irreparable loss, that these facilities be lost.

If you know someone who could use here are the key "

She handed the box to Cat. She opened it and found a paper with a alfanúmero eleven-digit code.

\- How do you know that ...?

She smiled.

\- If you were not studying on his own all this would never have learned anything ... I just hope that their own studies worth for something better ... . - she raised her finger slightly -. Just one more thing ... the camera was completely destroyed, but everything else is intact ... You can do whatever you want, settle there or take what interests them most need or ... I do not care ... Every month will receive a heel your name Mr. Keller, I hope that you dedicate to it ...

Vincent came forward to what Catherine would say. He had thought about the situation of Evan, of Lynn, Stuart, how special it was Rebecca, and their own situation and that of the other beasts ... needed that lab ... Evan had said ... a place where research ... and was much to investigate there...

\- You're right, we have much to decipher and we need all possible means.

Cat looked at him slightly surprised.

\- Really? ... Do you want to be there, after all what happened ..?

He nodded.

\- We can not reject something ... think of others ...

She ducked her head a little confused.

Angela smiled when she saw that Cat got the box in the pocket of her jacket.

\- And now I say goodbye, I will not steal any longer, and I have to start preparing my trip to Bora Bora ...

He accompanied them to the door of her office.

\- It's been a pleasure detective Chandler, I will never stop being grateful for what you have done extending his hand -. By the way, then look below the key, the first bead is there ... .- she just said to the ear, smiling.

Cat could not help asking something bothered her for some time.

\- Are not you afraid that your father can return to get back at you?

She refused.

\- No ... if I'm honest, I think my father is dead ... - She looked intently Vincent -. Take care of your husband for me ... please ... ..- said to her, never taking her eyes off him. When arrived at the height of Vincent and although Cat was at his side, she approached him and kissed him on the lips, before he could react. Vincent did not turn away.

Cat decided to look away.

\- I'm sorry. - She said after kiss him ... possibly longer we will see and wanted to take this memory ... - went to Catherine with a smile -. Take care of him much, detective, has either the most amazing man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and... apologize for the kiss ...

She opened the door and after seeing how went out, closed it..

\- I did not like to see me kiss her. - Was the first thing that Cat said, nothing else go up in the elevator.

\- She kissed me .. and well, and we are at peace ...

\- In peace?

\- Patrick ..

\- Ah! Patrick ... .. .- her expression change.

Vincent smiled.

\- I owe a lot to Angela, it is a very low price for ...

\- No need to you follow, I know where you're going ... .- she said, giving him a slap on ass. She looked, watching as it drew a wry smile on his face.

\- How do you feel about it? .- Asked her holding her hand.

Cat did not know what to say.

\- I don't like.

He became serious, before continuing speaking.

\- Well, now imagine that feeling multiplied by 100 ... so I feel when I see that another kisses you ..

Cat looked at him understanding the enormity of what he was saying.

\- You'll never not never see it again ... .- assured gravely.

\- I'm glad ... .- put his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. She bit her lip -. And now let's hurry we have to attend a funeral.

* * *

The ceremony was sober everything that could be expected for the occasion. The long list of names remained at all times by the altar, so that all present felt that those who had died were as real as themselves, with a story to tell.

Tess saw the pictures of the ceremony from the hospital. They had told that will rise and start walking, aided by crutches. His father had lit TV and the first thing they saw was the director of the police entering the Cathedral accompanied the mayor and his wife.

Cat had been telling him everything that was happening through, text messages at her mobile.

Tess smiled thinking. She did not want to risk being hung up the phone, so at least she hoped that she would read.

And of course it did, biting her nails with each new thing she told her; but despite this, she had never replied.

The discovery of the body of Alex had been too. Could not stop thinking about how Vincent would after all this, and of course, she realized that she had made the right decision and more, knowing that most of the "bad guys" had escaped from the police.

Just a walk down the hall of her floor when she saw the pictures. She sat on the bed leaving the bags, supported by his bedside and began to see it.

Everything was as expected at a ceremony of this kind, until she heard, the archbishop comment that one of the family members, was to say a few words.

That person called Jamie Montgomery, a man between 60 and 70 years. Tess began to think, "Montgomery?" Why that name sounded so?

She began to recall the cases, she had been reading and suddenly, hearing him mention the name of his mother she knew, Martha ... was the first to read when they brought all the material to the police station ...

She heard carefully to what Mr. Montgomery was saying and could not help getting excited, especially when he thanked to police have unearthed the case after so many years. He and his father had never given up hope of finding her and now at least, could bury them together.

Tess realized that the "guilty" to all those people had found their relatives and others had come out alive from there, she was; because it was the one who found the connection between the disappearances and factories ... ... She smiled satisfied. Perhaps the sacrifices were good for something ...

But suddenly, the smile froze on her face, a cold sweat ran down her spine, a subtle dizziness, did, lie in bed, and her pulse quickened.

His father, who sat in a chair beside him, quickly rose to see what was happening. She closed her eyes and all could see was two yellow points coming to her ... Mr. Vargas seeing that her daughter was shaking, just came up with, do something, press the button to call nurses.

* * *

A solemn funeral the following morning, they were to be held most funerals, but Vincent decided to bury Tori, her mother and Alex that afternoon.

There were no problems with it.

Tori was cremated and her mother, and placed them in a columbarium that had installed new, in a beautiful area, in the middle of a green meadow.

He said goodbye to her, stroking her tombstone and, as could hear Cat, which always stood by him, apologizing for being unable to care for her.

Then came the funeral of Alex. JT and he had chosen a place near Vincent's parents and his brothers.

When they were coming they saw that workers were already waiting.

As they walked toward it, the phone rang Cat.

She picked it up; It was her father.

\- Cat, look to your left ...

She did it. On a hill, a few meters from where they were, greeted his father leaning against the Mercedes.

\- When you can, come here ...

\- All right. - Said, speaking softly. She hung up and took the Vincent's hand, as they watched as they put the coffin in a hole in the ground.

Since they had discovered the Alex's body among the corpses, kept watching Vincent. The first few days had some rough times. Barely spoken and Cat started to worry, but then, from one day to another, everything returned to normal.

While buried her, she was with them at all times, watched them and realized that they had to be alone for a moment.

She kissed her husband on the cheek and went to look for his father, who was waiting.

Robert was leaning against the seat in his car when he saw her come out for a walk.

\- I didn't expect you so soon ...

She supported herself to his side.

\- I left them in the Alex's tomb, I believe the two have to say goodbye to her without strangers close, need to be alone ... her was her friend.

\- Cat, you're no stranger ...

\- I but do not forget, it was the love of my husband for a long time .. and yet, sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if ... .- It was hard to say. if she had accepted what Vincent is ... Maybe she would now Mrs. Keller ..

Robert smiled.

\- I can assure you that if that had happened, Vincent would come to you right away ... I had a hard time understanding it, but you are united by something deeper than love, Cat ... There is something in the universe that urges you to be together. Don't ever hesitate.

\- I do not do ... - he said, smiling.

He rose from the car and took her hand.

\- Well, let Alex rest in peace. I called you because I want you to see something ..- Said,.

She let go up a hill, from which you could see the river and Manhattan. It was a beautiful view toward the sunset.

He stood in front of her.

\- I'm going to order exhume your parents and bring them to this land ... No one will ask.

Cat was speechless. With everything he was going, had remembered the promise he had done to him.

\- Tomorrow, Mark and I leave for London to bury Nick and Kevin Reynolds in the pantheon ... - it said, with his eyes closed. The pain was immense and would be long -. But while I'm gone, I have given the order to be made immediately and have promised me that after tomorrow you can come and see them if you want.

She smiled and hugged him.

\- Thank you ... thank you very much ...

He stroked her back.

\- It will also go with you Stuart? He told me, that he wanted to take everything we find in the tunnels Skye ...

Bob shook his head from side to side.

\- No. Evan asked him to keep here a little longer, wants to study the evolution of the skeletons. Please note, that also incumbent upon him ... and Stuart has agreed to it. Access to the laboratories of the the Consortium allows you to make exceptional things.

\- Have you decided what to do with the fetus?

\- No ... Not yet. Evan and JT want to study them. Extract DNA from some of them and to find out the reasons for their degeneration ..

\- I ... bury them as soon as possible ... - Bob noticed something strange in her voice. Vincent went crazy when Dana showed us. - He swallowed hard as she spoke.

Her father looked at her strangely.

\- What happened?

Cat searched for the right words.

\- It was not nice ... He started to say that these were aberrations resulting from a beast raised have children and it was the worst he had ever seen ... .- licked her lips. His throat was dry -. He said it was proof that it was impossible for him to have children ... could not bear so ..

Bob understood the sadness of Cat.

\- Did you always have hope, right?

\- Maybe yes ... thought about Tori and told him but still more angry, saying that look where she had ended ... After that he went from there and we have not returned to talk about it.

She finished speaking and sighed.

His father circled her shoulders with his arm

\- Catherine ... you never know what can happen and now you have to Evan with you, to help you ... I wish also would be Kevin ...

They threw a last look at the place where Vanessa and Thomas were to rest from now on and slowly walked away, toward the car.

* * *

The track of the beasts had completely lost because they were untraceable, but those who were not, if they could be.

Hugh's friends and himself had seen to look for them, from the day they had escaped.

Stuart had made it clear that regardless of what had said the director of the police, that was his war and continue fighting until it was over. O dying themselves or others.

They had located Rosenthal working in a private office in New Haven, the day before, and immediately were launched. The berseker believed that the same had taken Aaron Baker from Rikers, would carry him as they could. Now that they had located, he could not escape.

* * *

That night, Jt, was working on some material, he had taken from one of the laboratories of the basement when his phone rang.

\- Hello?

\- Jt, can you give a message to Vincent? I have something in a hurry ...

This became very confused to hear her say that.

\- Cat ...

\- Yes, I know that you had stayed to watch the game, but I want to tell you that I'm going to see Heather to the apartment ...

Jt not know what to say, but his instinct told him that it was best to lie.

\- Ehh ... I sent your husband for a pizza and beer, I forgot to buy more ... but it will give your message when he comes ...

\- Thanks Jt ... tell him I love him ...

\- I will do it ...

Nothing more hung up, he jumped off the couch and went to the computer.

Since the disappearance of Catherine, he had installed a sensor mobile tracking of both. A gift from Mark.

He started the screening program and gradually were clearing the coordinates ... When I saw the place, I could not believe it ..

-What the hell are you doing New Haven? .- Asked the . Why Catherine does not know?

Jt , either, know, Catherine, had already been to see Heather and was now at home. I was hoping that Jt go off hook the telephone, and so, avoid problems with her husband.

Vincent the idea of going to spend the evening with his friend had seemed great. They had not spoken again nor children, nor Alex and I thought that perhaps speak more with Jt ... and that was good.

After all, what was going to do, it was not so important and would tell all soon. Besides, it was a good thing: find a home ... now that Lynn had definitely lost his.

Nothing but hang up, put on her jacket, took the key to the basement door and went downstairs. Riding down was telling herself that she would tell all this to Vincent as I could ... Or not?

* * *

Rosenthal remained hidden among the common people of the city. He had grown a beard and dyed hair. His face was very different from what had been during the time he had been in the hospital.

In the morning we would come looking and would lead him to Washington. They had to reorganize gradually. The flight was tremendous.

As for Morgan, he heard that Rebecca was gone, he began to organize everything. His only mistake was wanting to kill them ... and finally, they had done with him. Had relied too heavily on their beasts and there is always traitors, it seemed incredible that he did not know.

He had eaten something at a nearby pizzeria and now headed for some sleep.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the arm and shoved it into an alleyway. He turned and stuck to the wall. Rosenthal could not see his face.

You've hurt more people than you can imagine, you bastard ! ... No it would claim to be fine, right?

\- I do not know what you're talking about ... .- tried to say, while he could barely take a breath. He clutched the arm that held him to the wall.

\- I know that your name was on most of the income that were there ... in the Alex's file ... Muirfield handed her and you get into that hole the ... ..- Rosenthal saw some yellow eyes fixed on his. Immediately he knew what was going to happen

He reached into his chest and took out the heart ...

\- This for Paul, Tori, Alex ...

Rosenthal even had a moment of clarity, to see how he pulled out the heart and in the light headlights, the face of those who had killed him.

The beast had become Vincent Keller, let it fall to the ground and, slowly, was returning to his being.

At that time, a big car parked beside him. Two guys came out from there and put the body in the trunk.

Stuart left the driver's seat of the Mercedeswhich parked behind another car, and look at him.

\- All right? Any doubts? Remorse? .- he asked him worried.

\- No, nothing. I do not feel that my humanity is at risk because I feel hate or feel that those who have hurt me having to pay ... No .. I do not feel bad about it. This is what I am, and I admit with all consequences .. .- said, looking at the heart of Rosenthal, who was still on the ground -. I could not let them get away with it, after what they had done to Alex ... I could not ... so I went to you ... and besides, you were right, my hand tremors have disappeared ...

Stuart grabbed his shoulder.

\- Do you know that Catherine will not understand well, right?

Vincent looked at the floor before speaking.

\- Does not have to know ... this is personal ... and also we do to erase from the face of the earth bastards that could hurt ... - he stared into his eyes before speaking -. Never, you know, never again, they'll hurt someone I love, never ... or pay for it.

Stuart smiled.

\- That's our mission, take care of our own and make their lives as happy as possible ... whatever the cost ...

He nodded. Hugh had cleaned the area and picked up the heart in a bag.

\- We'll take care of it ... .- said -. Go home! ... someone is waiting for you.. . - He added smiling. He got into the car, where he waited, Samuel, the other beast that followed Stuart, and disappeared.

Stuart and Vincent got into the other car and drove back to New York, where, as Hugh had said, waiting for them.

* * *

Stuart, left him in Jt's house with a bunch of beers. His friend was surprised to see him, but gladly accepted his company to watch the game.

When he came home a few hours later, he opened the door and saw that it was dark, except for the stone staircase, which was filled with candles. Two for each step.

He smiled and bit his lower lip. As he climbed the stairs to the bedroom, he stopped thinking. Just wanted to be with Catherine and forget the world for a few hours.

Cat was in the shower. The sprinkler butt, dropping water all over her body as she relaxed. She had left a path of candles so that Vincent found her right away.

She heard noises, carefully opened the shower screen and saw Vincent, undressing in a hurry.

\- Where do you think you're going? .- asked him, jokingly, while soaping hair.

He said nothing. He took off his narrow underwear with a flourish and went straight for her.

\- Right now I tell you. - He entered and closed the shower screen behind him.

They soaped each other coursing through their bodies without leaving a place without caress.

They kissed with a renewed desire, after many days of mourning being. Vincent almost had not touched her since they discovered the Alex's body, but now, he did not stop.

He turned it over and as she turned her head to continue kissing him on the mouth, he stroked, with increasing passion, her breasts, her stomach and her back as Catherine desired him more and more.

When they could no longer wait, they came out of the shower and went to bed. He entered, nothing else, lay her down, and they were doing it slowly and quietly. Only their bodies were talking nonstop with one another.

Vincent had always been strong within her, but now felt he was the only one who could protect her and the only one who could make her to be happy .. and I would ... I would do without hesitation.

It was increasing its movements, and Cat, her moans. They reached orgasms two separate, substantially simultaneously.

Vincent pulled off her, lying back on the bed and Cat rested her head on his chest listening as beating, his heart racing.

When they calmed, Cat took the thin blanket that was at the foot of the bed and threw it over them.

Hardly, she had returned to rely on her husband's chest when she fell asleep.

Vincent still awake, held her with the left arm while standing, his right arm behind his head. He stood staring at the window and said in a low voice:

\- I love Catherine Chandler, whatever I do and whatever happens, I will never stop loving you ...

* * *

**15 days later**

The new home of Keller, was a decontrol, controlled, at that time.

The decision to make an opening party was the same Vincent, who believed that they needed a bit of relaxation and normalcy, after all they had been through.

His wife, not quite convinced, had agreed to it and recognized now, that had helped take his mind off the loss of Nick and Kevin, the terrible discoveries they had made in the basement of Baker, among other things.

Solo, attempting to locate all her friends, had been difficult, but in the end she had managed, though, had to do food for many people.

When Lynn found out, volunteered to help her, because she had grown up in the kitchens of a restaurant in Soho, owned by their parents. She had learned to make bread rather than walking.

The young woman insecure, was transformed when put on an apron.

Mark, did some research and discovered that her parents had died. Her father from lung cancer and her mother car accident, shortly after she disappeared.

Her boyfriend was now a man of 71, who after retirement had gone to live in Florida with his wife.

After discovering this, he spent many days without speaking to anyone, well, anyone except with Heather, she alone was slowly pulling it out from the depression that had fallen.

She said that she felt that his whole life was meaningless and that the curse that had been given, would always make her feel that way.

Heather, who was taking in everything about the beasts, told him that they would always be there, because Lynn was there at the worst time of his life and that never could forget.

She and Heather, had volunteered to help in whatever it took Evan and Jt's , in their investigations. Heather wanted to be useful, learn and step, begin to change the meaning of her life ...

There was given all her clothes, except of two or three dresses to those who had a special affection and now it was normal, see her, with some skinny jeans, flat shoes and tank tops. He wanted nothing to do, to get attention.

Mental and physical of what she just happened wounds would be there for a long time and that was her way of coping.

Joined all had asked at Cat to teach her to defend himself ... did not want to return to take anymore, off guard, ever.

The two had also decided to sell the house of his parents. Heather would stay in her apartment and due to the generous contribution that annually Angela Baker from would do research, they would make Evan and Jt, she have a steady income, not too big, but enough to keep her new life.

Catherine was very proud of her.

She took a deep breath as she watched her go forth from the kitchen, joking with Lynn about how fast could stir the eggs using her superpowers ...

Suddenly, the issue that concerned since this morning had returned to settle in her mind ... Took a deep breath and turned to concentrate on what she was doing ... There was still a small hope that it was a false alarm.

She went into the garden carrying a source of sandwich.

They had placed two large tables in the garden, decorated for the occasion with a bunch of hydrangeas that Stuart had given them. Cat realized that the evening of that September day, it was great. Not too hot, was welcome to eat outside. Moreover, it had clouded slightly, and it was really well.

She set the tray in the hands of her husband, who along with his father, who had returned in the morning from London, were helping to put everything on the tables outside.

She went back inside to find more things when Vincent's voice made her stop short.

\- Cat! Your guests begin to arrive .. .- he said entering the hall.

She stopped what she was doing, she wiped her hands on her apron and went to the porch. Vincent was there waiting for her.

\- Am I presentable to meet your friends ?. - He asked worried.

She looked at him up and down, hiding a smile.

He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt neck, which perfectly showed his incredible chest.

\- You're more than presentable ... Almost you should wear something less tight .. You do not know what can be a lot of women together ...

Laughing, both went to the garden to make perfect hosts.

They were there greeting everyone who were arriving and Cat, introduced her wonderful husband to her, since then, jealous girlfriends.

Gradually, they were closer to the tables and the informal dinner began.

Vincent was getting more beer when he saw coming Stuart and Rebecca. He told them to help themselves, and they will heed.

Then they went up to the porch, where Bob quietly, sat in one of the chairs of wrought iron, with a good glass of wine in hand. They greeted each other because they had not seen since he had gone to London to bury his brother and his nephew. He told them as he had gone out and Mark, had decided to stay a few days more to see his mother.

Heather and Catherine, took over potatoes and sweets for the kids and watched as Jt arrived at that point, walk along the road.

Cat went to him and gave him a hug.

\- Thank you for everything you do for him ... I don't know what I'd do without you ..

Jt, bowed his head, a little embarrassed and went straight to the table to take a beer. He drank it in one gulp.

At that time, Vincent stood to his side and grabbed another.

\- I'm thirsty! I would suggest taking the sirloin with cheese that has made splendid Lynn ... .. Let's see if you get a crash course to Cat ... well, see if a course gives us both ... have to be politically correct these days ...

Jt stared. When he saw him arrive, a week ago, he just did not say anything. They were watching the game and joking, but when he was very concerned stayed .. Vincent was hiding something and he was sure it was something big.

\- Are you okay? .- He asked. I did not want to tell what I knew ... I wanted him to say.

Vincent looked at him and ducked his head slightly.

\- Well ... I have my moments. See Alex was too hard ... I guess time will make it more bearable.

Jt his beer on the table and picked up a piece of cheese. He chewed slowly, thinking what he would say.

\- If you need to talk with someone you only have to tell me what you know ... right?

Vincent was about to speak when he stopped.

\- Yes, I know you have in Cat ... but I also know, that is, about Alex and some things just do not want to tell her

Vincent smiled.

At that time, they saw that Tess came limping supported in a crutch. Bob stepped off the porch and helped her up the stairs.

Still, Tess did not know Rebecca, and made the proper introductions. Robert entered the house and they heard as he called Cat ... She came out, grabbed her friend's hand and went inside.

The two friends had been silent and expectant. When the two girlfriends went into the house, they resumed the conversation.

\- Everything is fine, really ... but if that happens ... I will not hesitate to come to you ... But I'm fine ... really. . - For a moment it seemed that Vincent threw a quick look at where Stuart was talking to Rebecca -. ... And now if you'll excuse me I'll bring a couple of beers at the girls ... .I am sure that they are talking about you ... .- he said with a complicit smile on his face.

Jt looked there.

\- May, they talk, but do not think Tess says something different ...

\- Well, do not despise Catherine ... when she insists on something, no stopping her ...

Jt shrugged.

His friend took the bottles and said goodbye.

\- I'll ... I'll tell you what I hear ... .- winked.

Jt smiled, but when his friend left, him expression change ... Even though he had no powers, knew perfectly well that his friend was lying to him.

* * *

Cat down from bathroom in her bedroom, pale as the wall, clutching the railing, when she heard like Robert, called her.

Tess had arrived.

Pinched the cheeks, looking back the color her cheeks and sticking her best smile, she stepped onto the porch.

When Tess and Cat went into the house, Robert dropped to eat a little garden. He promised to bring something to them. He went among the guests greeted Heather and Lynn and were, as far as was Jt.

Stuart and Rebecca looked out onto the porch to see the entertaining meeting.

\- After the storm comes the calm always - he said.

She smiled and shook her head from side to side.

\- You'll never be calm ...

He looked at her for a moment and looked back at the garden.

-The Hydrangeas are beautiful this time of year ...

Rebecca smiled back.

\- To me you can not fool me ... I know what you're doing, well ...

He said nothing.

\- Yesterday I saw at the entrance of the house with the others. Catherine not think he knows that his boy was in that peculiar meeting ...

Stuart squeezed her arm slightly.

\- Vincent does what he has to do. What he needs to do ... Nobody forced him.

\- It was to you, for help right? - she stiffened.

He nodded.

\- Yes ... he came to us because we needed ...

Rebecca continued.

\- Trust in you, in you ...

Stuart nodded.

\- But one thing that Vincent does not know ... .- she said, still staring at the front -. If he knew, I think that would change the concept has much to you ...

Stuart turned his head in surprise to her. His expression changed.

\- What can you tell what it is?

At that moment they saw that Vincent went by their side with two beers and greeted him. When he had entered the house, very confident Rebecca and stressing each syllable, said:

\- That you killed the doctor who investigated the cure ... Paul Markus, I think it was called ... Right?

Stuart took a deep breath several times. He did not deny it.

\- How do you know it?

\- You never let that stop being what he is ... you mind ...

\- That's not a problem ... Vincent not ever give up his present nature anymore ...

\- Yeah, but if that doctor had shared with Vincent his discoveries, now possibly, things would be otherwise ...

Stuart looked at her without saying anything. In the end, he took a deep breath and nodded.

\- Rebecca, long time no see anyone special ... is like being seeing us .. ..- paused a moment and then went on -. In addition, particularly as the doctor was working on is saved ... someday maybe we can be useful ...

\- You took everything you had?

\- Everything that he believed was related to Vincent ...

\- Do you love me say that you have the possibility of Vincent ceases to be what is within your reach?

He nodded.

\- Yes, but as I told you, he does not want to stop being ...

\- How do you know it?

He smiled.

\- I know ... He has agreed to be what it is ... and there is no turning back ..

\- What have you done to him? ..- She asked him closing her eyes and moving from side to side head.

\- I... nothing. He just decided it was worth anything to complain about their bad luck and start using their wonderful qualities to do justice ... .- approached her and grabbed her waist -. Rebecca, things have to be, it is natural ... And besides, we have little time, we lose not arguing ...

He stared very serious and would say something, when a noise of breaking glass startled them.

A few minutes earlier, that Rebecca and Stuart heard the noise of glass, Tess and Catherine were in full discussion.

\- Cat, do not be silly, we returned especially corpses

\- But we have avoided to continue doing so.

\- Yes? You are sure of it ... We have not found almost no one who works there ... Think you stand still watching how time passes? ... We will have to look for them, hunt them ... you can not get any ... and I do not want to be part of all that, I do not feel capable.

\- The director said that they would take care ...

Tess shook her head and smiled.

A few minutes earlier, that Rebecca and Stuart heard the noise of glass, Tess and Catherine were in full discussion.

\- Cat, do not be silly, we returned especially corpses

\- But we have avoided to continue doing so.

\- Yes? You are sure of it ... We have not found almost no one who works there ... Think you stand still watching how time passes? ... We will have to look for them, hunt them ... you can not get any ... and I do not want to be part of all that, I do not feel capable.

\- The director said that they would take care ...

Tess shook her head and smiled.

\- Do you really think that your father and these beasts are going to be idly by knowing what is on the loose ...?. And you? And Vincent Cat ?, please do not make me laugh ... ..- she sat on the small couch, left crutch leaning on one arm of it and kept talking. Cat can not do this ... almost shatters me that explosion ... I almost unable to have children and do not know how will my hand ...

Cat simply walks around the room looking down.

\- You're leaving ... .- he said with regret.

\- If ... Joe will be named the 11th captain in short, we can continue where we left off without having to hide ... and you ... have them all ...

\- And Jt? .- I could not let it be so attacked by its weak point. She could not lose her best friend right now.

\- He is attached to you ... I can not be with him if I want to get away ...

-Please Tess, he loves you and you want him.

\- It's not enough ... - Tess shouted -. Joe has left his wife ... We work in different places. I recover from my wounds and I can go back to being a cop ... really ... ..- said as he made superhuman efforts to control the tears. Cat, I still have nightmares about what happened in that lab ... I need peace, a little peace ...

Her friend stood in front of her with arms crossed.

\- Tess, you can not do, will not be happy ... - he said confidently.

\- But I have a life and a future .. and finally I forget all this ... Joe is much more my type than was ever Jt; that I have say again my rational being ...

Cat was beginning to despair.

\- You can not leave me ...

\- If I can and I'll do ... - she got up to leave, but at that moment, a desperate Cat grabbed her arm -. Cat ... You have to understand ...

\- I can not understand you ... I do not want you to leave ... I need you more than ever ...!

\- Cat, please, let me go ... - Tess did not want to prolong things more.

She released her and swallowed hard before speaking.

\- Tess, you can not leave me ... -. She began to mourn. Her friend became concerned, so desperate was not a proper behavior Cat.

I kept talking tearfully.

\- You can not do it now ... You can not because I'm pregnant ... .. I do not know ...

The noise startled, and turned surprised.

Two bottles of beer had just hit the floor in the living room, and foot, a Vincent shocked, watched them through some amber eyes.

\- ¿What are you, what ?

**Epilogue:**

** One month later.**

Tess kept one of the boxes the Wallace case, on the last shelf of the hall F, when he heard that rent had entered.

-I'm! . - shee shouted. His two companions had gone to breakfast and she was left alone. Normally they went one at a time, but today, Roger, had such hangoverthat he had asked please go out with Kyle, in take a good strong coffee.

Of course, Tess had told him to go. Only young once. Furthermore, the poor, and had enough endure the pain in his knee, to put it more difficult.

It were approaching limped to the counter as she went doing stretching and contraction with her injured hand. If her work does not consist in carrying a weapon, possibly you could return to normal, but their tendons and stiffness that she felt made it impossible to shoot with solvency.

When he reached the entrance, she saw a detective from the 11th and a man she did not know, waiting.

\- Hi, Tess! . - Affably greeting the woman.

\- What about Jo? . - She was the detective Martinez **, who was working now under the orders of Joe. -. Tell me, how I can help you?

\- Tess, first of all I want you to meet my partner. Henry Morgan**, a forensic pathologist ...

Tess looked up and met a very attractive man, with a wonderful and captivating smile.

Jo was the one who explained what they wanted.

\- We've come for what was found at the crime scene of the Jefferson case ... A homeless man who died two days ago in a collector, the water company in the Bronx ... He had been torn to pieces.

Hearing the word torn to pieces, Tess's entire body tensed. While breathing deeply, he went to the computer to process the request for the detective.

\- Tell me, Jo ... What would be the reason?

It was the coroner, Henry, who stepped forward and began to speak with an accent that reminded a little Evan. Certainly English.

\- Say I want to see if I can find clothes something that serves me ...

Tess would write slowly, trying that her hand was taking agility, when she realized a small detail.

\- Jo ... this case is not yours ... It is the 5th ...

The detective made a face of circumstances.

\- I know ... and I know that you have it here, because they are works in the warehouse of evidences there .. Tess is important, please ... - she bit his lip trying to find an excuse.

\- As long as the investigation by them, I can't give yourself anything .. - they said it would.

Henry approached, despite the counter, all he could.

\- By a coincidence of fate, I saw that body and what detectives 5th and pathologist, consider animal bites, I do not seem ... give the impression that those marks are human ...

Jo spoke after.

\- We have been researching the area and a couple of homeless have told us something limped through the streets and throwing strange noises

Henry pulled a paper from his jacket pocket.

\- One of them said that something pounced on him, three nights ago, while asleep and tried to rip an arm, but he could escape because at that moment a police patrol passed by. The headlights lit him for a few seconds.

He reached over the counter paper and Tess got up to see it. It was to it as if hypnotized. She was afraid of what might be found.

\- I know, that the case is of another commissioner, but I can not forget that it can be very serious ... And they do not listen to us unless we take tests.

Tess already not heard.

The drawing made on a sheet full of wrinkles, represented a middle-aged man, curly black hair, dark skin and fine features, with sharp teeth and left part of his face shattered by what looked like a shot ... One shot made with a small arm ...

She closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth, just seconds before collapsing ...

**End S3 ... S4?**

* Character taken from the **Blue Bloods** series ...

** Character taken from the wonderful and unjustly canceled series ... **Forever**

**Many thanks to those who have read all these chapters ... It was great to write ..**

Now we see the truth S3, it sure will be great ... and I do a lot of photo albums ...

It has been a pleasure and surely miss him ... but time to rest ... A thousand kisses to all #Beasties

And those, I'll never know for sure if they have read, anyway, thank you for doing so, and I hope someone day, they tell me if they liked .. A big kiss ...


End file.
